La mort d'un cœur pur Tome 2 S'abandonner à la vie
by NaruHina82
Summary: Suite du tome 1 Pourquoi Hinata réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ainsi de sa vie ? Pourquoi cela leur était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi préférait-elle les bras de la mort aux siens ? Toutes ces questions n'avaient de cesse de tourmenter l'esprit de Naruto. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour retrouver la douce Hinata et la réconcilier avec la vie et le bonheur.
1. La rage du désespoir

Dans un quartier éloigné de Konoha, une grande demeure aussi bourgeoise que possible, où tout faisait étalage de la richesse de ses occupants s'élevait. A l'intérieur d'un corridor contenant des appartements somptueux, une chambre était le théâtre d'un spectacle érotique. Un lit y grinçait dans un rythme effréné. Sur ce dernier, un couple en sueur sonnait la dernière note à leurs ébats dans un cri féminin de plaisir. Se libérant de l'étreinte sensuelle, le représentant de Mars ne laissa pas le temps à sa compagne de se blottir dans ses bras, se levant pour se vêtir d'une robe de chambre. Prenant une cigarette, il alluma et la savoura en regardant à travers la fenêtre les nuages noirs qui commençaient à s'amonceler au-dessus de Konoha. Un orage se prépare, pensa-t-il. Derrière lui, la femme qu'il avait ramenée d'une de ses nombreuses rencontres quotidiennes reprenait difficilement son souffle.

« - Comme d'habitude, c'était formidable.

-Mmm, fut sa seule réponse.

\- Toujours aussi peu loquace. C'est assez blessant.

A cette remarque, l'homme qui devait avoir l'âge de nos héros souffla, mais était-ce pour évacuer la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler ou d'exaspération, seul lui pouvait le dire. Se retournant, il offrit à sa compagne un doux sourire.

« - Cela était tout aussi satisfaisant pour moi aussi. J'ai juste quelques soucis qui accaparent mon esprit.

\- Je suis donc ta boule d'oxygène.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu te vois, alors tu l'es, ma chère Kin.

Un rire suivit cette déclaration.

-Tu es bizarre quand même, mais cela ne fais rien. En tout cas, j'ai adoré, surtout ton petit cadeau, dit-elle en caressant le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet.

\- Cette babiole, répliqua hautain son amant. Ce n'est rien. Tu dois avoir plus somptueux avec ton riche mari. »

Et oui, bien que ce soit surprenant, la femme présente dans la pièce et qui n'était qu'autre que l'aguicheuse qui avait tenté sa chance avec Naruto lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Hinata, avait réussi à séduire et à épouser un homme déjà âgé d'un certain âge, mais surtout ayant un très gros compte en banque. Allant jusqu'à oublier jusqu'à sa propre famille, qu'elle jugeait indigne d'elle, elle se noyait dans le luxe le plus totale. N'ayant convolé en juste noce que pour pouvoir profiter de ce train de vie des plus somptueux, Kin ne se gênait pas à tromper son riche et vieux époux. En général, elle rencontrait ses amants durant les soirées mondaines auquel était invité ce dernier. Ce fut le cas pour l'homme devant elle. Il appartenait à une famille associée commercialement à celle du pauvre cocu. Alors qu'il retourna à la contemplation du paysage, le regardant, un voile de désarroi s'abattit sur elle.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-… Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher, Kin. Tu es mariée.

\- Mais je pourrais…

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, l'interrompit son amant. Divorcer n'est pas une bonne idée. Ton contrat de mariage est en ta défaveur, et tu risques de te retrouver à la rue. Tu connaissais parfaitement dans quoi tu t'engageais. Tu l'as toujours sue… et moi aussi.»

Baissant la tête face à cette voix mélancolique, Kin baissa la tête, tombant sur le bracelet. Oui, depuis le début, elle ne cherchait qu'à s'amuser et à oublier qu'un homme qui devait faire le double, voir le triple de son âge osait la toucher. De plus, son amant avait été clair depuis le début avec elle. Toutefois, quel célibataire offrirait un cadeau à une femme, surtout à sa maîtresse, s'il ne ressentait rien pour elle ? C'était impossible pour elle. De plus, c'était lui qui était venu à elle, bien qu'elle lui ait fait les yeux doux dès qu'elle l'avait vu de loin. Alors si elle avait une chance de se retrouver avec un homme avec autant de vigueur que de billets de banque dans le pantalon, pourquoi s'en priver. Cependant, il ne voyait pas les choses comme elle,…, à moins que…

« - Dis plutôt que c'est à cause d'elle, murmura-t-elle, en espérant qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu devrais partir.

\- … C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu es des ennuis. Un orage est sur le point d'éclater. Cela me chagrinerait que tu ais un accident de la route à cause de la chaussée détrempée. »

A ces douces paroles, Kin posa de nouveau les yeux vers lui, mais tomba encore sur son dos, alors qu'un éclair éclairé la vitre. Oui, l'orage était vraiment sur eux maintenant. Son époux, homme de cœur et aveuglément amoureux, allait surement s'inquiéter et ameuter la police pour la retrouver. Elle se résigna donc à remettre ses vêtements et à prendre congé de son amant. Au moment où elle franchit la porte de la chambre, elle jeta un dernier regard sur lui, mais il ne daigna pas le lui rendre. Elle en ressentit une profonde tristesse. Elle allait fermer qu'elle l'entendit lui souhaiter bon retour et qu'il espérait la revoir. A cela, le cœur de la jeune femme en fut réchauffé et elle sourit. Elle partit donc plus légère. Dans la pièce, l'amant terminait sa cigarette, déjà fatigué de devoir la revoir. Pourquoi avait-il encore nourri ses espérances ? Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire cette phrase de réconfort, lui faisant sous entendre qu'il se préoccupait d'elle, alors que son sort lui était complètement indifférent.

On lui avait pourtant dit que se montrer gentil ne menait à rien, et certainement pas à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il avait eu un nombre incalculable de maîtresses. La majorité d'entre elles ne comptaient pas et il ne les rappelait jamais, bien qu'au début, il avait eu du mal à les éconduire. Avec le temps, il y était arrivé, se montrant de plus en plus froid et dédaigneux, les blessant de paroles cinglantes et les jetant comme de l'eau usée aux égouts. Par contre, là, c'était plus compliqué. Pas qu'il s'attachait, mais quand des intérêts commerciaux étaient en jeu, la situation était plus délicate. Il n'avait pas prévu de coucher avec Kin, et encore moins d'en faire son amante, juste un moyen d'approcher son riche mari en la séduisant, vu qu'il lui cédait tous ses caprices et ainsi l'influencer en son sens. Malheureusement, c'était arrivé. La situation aurait pu déraper en son désavantage, mais elle était revenue l'asticoter, et ce fut elle qui se trouvait maintenant en potentielle difficulté.

En plus d'avoir un moyen des plus agréables de se défouler, il avait un moyen de chantage sur elle pour en faire son espionne auprès des affaires du vieil chef d'entreprise si nécessaire. Son oncle l'avait filmée le draguer, alors qu'il faisait mine de lui résister, puis en plein ébats avec lui. Si Kin voulait le dénoncer, c'était elle qui était montrée comme l'instigatrice de la tromperie, alors que lui en victime de ses assiduités. Il aurait pu alors mettre fin à cette histoire de coucherie depuis longtemps, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il continuait. De la pitié ? Peut-être et s'en voulut d'en ressentir. La pitié n'avait pas de place dans ce monde, selon les membres de sa famille, s'il voulait s'accaparer le pouvoir et la considération des autres.

Non, après réflexion, ce n'était pas de la pitié. Non, il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les femmes. En fait, il aimait le pouvoir qu'il possédait sur les êtres humains en général. Il adorait voir les hommes faires des courbettes devant lui pour avoir une part du gâteau et les femmes lui faire les yeux doux. Kin lui mangeait dans la main et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, quitte à n'être qu'un vide-couille pour lui. Cela pourrait être utile à l'avenir en attendant ce qu'il espérait depuis quelques temps, et même après. Un homme ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une seule femme. Il en sourit sadiquement. Il était là de ses pensées qu'on toqua à sa porte. Une servante, dont il avait la joie de découvrir ses talents des plus personnels dès qu'il avait des besoins, le prévint qu'il était attendu dans le bureau. La renvoyant, il se prépara donc à se rendre là où il était attendu.

Pendant tout le temps de cet échange, de derrière un arbre, une ombre dont le visage était caché derrière une lourde capuche, sourit d'un air mauvais avant de disparaître dans le sous-bois. Arrivé là où se trouvait son employeur en quelques minutes, cette inquiétante présence se faufila au travers de la porte pour aller chuchoter à l'oreille de ce dernier l'information qu'il avait réussi à glaner. Un sourire machiavélique et une lueur de convoitise perverse transcenda les lèvres et les yeux du destinataire du message. Ce dernier renvoya l'espion et se dirigea, par un somptueux escalier de marbre, à l'étage. Là, rentrant sans frapper dans un bureau, il interrompit les pensées d'une femme, assisse dans un haut fauteuil, entrain de contempler le feu qui dansait dans une cheminée monumentale et y tapotant de ses ongles acérées l'accoudoir.

«- Qui ose rentrer ainsi et perturber ma réflexion ?

-Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse.

\- Ah c'est toi. Que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai une information de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer et je crois,…, non je suis sûr qu'elle vous contentera hautement.

\- Avant, ne lui laissa pas le temps cette voix si autoritaire venant du fauteuil. Où en sont nos projets ? »

Un peu déboussolé par cette interruption dans ses pensées, le porteur du message eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre un peu contenance. Comprenant qu'elle le punissait de l'avoir dérangée dans un moment de relaxation sans se faire annoncer, ou du moins d'avoir frappé, il se résigna à attendre et répondit à satisfaire sa curiosité.

« - En ce qui concerne l'entreprise, c'est en cours. Personne ne se doute de rien pour l'instant. Et même si c'est le cas, rien ne leur permettra de remonter jusqu'à nous.

\- Bien. Et, quand est-il de nos autres pions ?

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant que nous nous servons d'eux, ou du moins que nous nous appuyons sur leurs actions pour placer nos cartes. Le plus dur est de sauter sur les bonnes opportunités qu'ils nous offrent sans qu'ils ne rendent compte afin que nous en profitions. Pour le moment, notre principal pion semble avoir repris du poil de la bête en jouant un double jeu. Ils ont repris contact et continuent le zap de son moral.

\- Parfait. Encore un peu de patience, et nous utiliserons son désespoir à notre avantage. Bientôt, elle nous mangera dans la main, en fut satisafit celle pour qui l'homme montrait une telle condescendance. D'ailleurs, comment se porte notre petit protégé ? S'adapte-t-il correctement ?»

\- Il va bien et semble des plus prometteurs. Intelligent, calculateur. Il sait se servir de ses charmes pour avoir ce qu'il veut, et l'obtient à tous les coups, affirma l'homme, semblant quand même un peu hésitant à la fin de son discours.

\- Mais…

\- Il a de l'ambition, c'est indéniable, mais pas les dents assez longues pour la pousser à son paroxysme… Il connait sa position, et ce qu'il vaut. Il sait très bien en user. Disons qu'il lui manque le déclic qui lui permettrait d'écraser tout sur son passage, sans aucun scrupule.

\- Je vois, se mit à réfléchir celle pour qui l'homme montrait un tel respect. Il reste encore un peu trop « gentil ».

\- Rassurez-vous. Il vous est tellement reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de l'orphelinat où il pourrissait qu'il fait tout pour vous rendre fier de lui. Il saura surmonter cet obstacle.

\- Je l'espère. Je fonde de grands espoirs sur lui.

\- Comme nous tous. Nous veillons, mon frère et moi, à l'endurcir et de faire de lui un homme.

A cette appellation, la femme, toujours dans son fauteuil, n'ayant jamais posé un seul regard sur son interlocuteur, suspendit en l'air à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres la coupe qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Puis, elle les y trempa, toujours en fixant le feu devant elle.

\- J'imagine très bien comment, vu la vision que vous avez tous les deux des autres femmes.

\- Vous êtes la seule à être digne de notre respect, s'inclina son interlocuteur. Les autres ne sont là que juste assouvir nos besoins, de simples jouets entre nos mains, bonnes qu'à flatter nos égos.

\- Qu'importe. Tant que nous arrivons à nos fins, faites comme vous voulez. Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'il sache se servir de ses « connaissances » pour la charmer, elle.

\- Je ne m'en ferais pas trop à ce niveau là, à mon avis. »

Quand soudain des coups se firent entendre contre le bois de la porte. Là, fit son entrée le concerné de cette discussion, leur fameux protéger.

« - Vous m'avez faite demander, ma tante.

-Oui. Je désirais te parler de ton évolution. A ce que ton cousin, ici présent, m'a racontée, tu fais énormément de progrès. Tu as même investi dans les universités et l'enseignement supérieur à ce qu'on m'a dit, et j'aimerai en discuter avec toi.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez. »

D'un signe de la main, la maîtresse des lieux l'invita à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Acceptant son invitation, le jeune homme avança et passa devant son parent qu'il salua. Ce dernier, de son œil expérimenté, espionna alors, au travers de l'espace de sa chemise, la présence d'un suçon au niveau de la base de son cou. Non, il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour leur protégé. Depuis qu'il lui avait mis une femme dans les pattes pour que celui-ci vive sa première fois, leur protégé avait connu la joie du sexe et le sentiment de pouvoir de domination que cela apportait, mais pas seulement. Il enchaînait les conquêtes et s'en voyait enhardi dans son jeu de séduction. Cela allait lui servir, surtout après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Bon, avec son joli minois et ses manières des plus destructrices pour le cœur féminin, c'était à chaque fois du tout cuit. Aucune ne résistait. Le seul problème était qu'il était trop gentil et les considérait un peu trop à son goût, lui qui avait l'habitude de ses servir et de les jeter ensuite dans le caniveau. Toutefois, il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, maintenant, surtout avec l'information qu'il avait, un bon moyen de réveiller son instinct de chasse implacable. Cela faisait des mois qu'il lui en parlait.

« - Cependant, avant, je crois que ton cousin a une annonce à faire.

\- Tout à fait, et ta présence est de bons augures, car cela te concerne dans un sens, confirma ce dernier. Ce que nous espérions depuis le nouvel an vient d'arriver. Notre attente et tes espoirs viennent d'être récompensés.

\- Tu vois, mon cher neveu, sourit alors machiavéliquement l'hôtesse de ces lieux. La patience paie toujours. Ton cousin a été bien avisé en nous invitant d'en faire l'effort.

\- Mais est-ce certain ?

\- Oui, cousin. Ma source est plus que fiable. »

A cette information, le plus jeune du trio sentit une excitation lui envahir les veines. Il avait du mal à se contenir tellement il avait espéré ce moment. Il était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il eut un peu de difficultés à se concentrer sur les prochaines paroles de sa tante.

« - Finalement, la jalousie et la bêtise de ce garçon ont joué en ta faveur. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas à sa hauteur. Ils ont évolué dans deux mondes trop différents, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre pour que cela puisse continuer longtemps. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer. Cependant, fais-le finement. Il ne faudrait pas l'effrayer, la pauvre petite

-… Je ne sais pas trop. C'est peut-être un peu tôt, se mit à douter son neveu. N'est-ce pas cruel de se servir de sa détresse ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu la consoleras. On m'a informée que tu savais y faire avec les femmes. Elle l'aura vite envoyé aux oubliettes avec toi. Je t'assure. Et puis, N'oublie pas que tu es issu d'une des plus anciennes et des plus puissantes familles qui a foulé cette terre. Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons. C'est dans notre nature… Et puis, tu la veux, non ? »

A cette question, le regard de son neveu se fit à regarder dans le vague. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur des photos la représentant, dès qu'il avait espionné sa voix et son rire dans des enregistrements où il l'avait vue jouer avec des enfants, à être telle la mère qu'il n'a jamais connu, mais surtout entendu les louanges qu'on lui avait été faite d'elle, tout son être la réclamait. C'était devenu pour lui l'image même de l'idéal féminin. Et savoir que maintenant, il avait une chance.

« - Je la veux, déclara-t-il avec détermination, serrant les mains ses genoux.

\- Alors, n'hésite pas et fais valoir tes droits par tous les moyens possibles, quitte à écraser tout sur ton passage. Pas de pitié. C'est ainsi qu'on obtient le pouvoir et qu'on s'inclinera devant toi. Plus jamais, on ne rira de toi. Plus jamais, on ne te méprisera. Fais-nous confiance. Nous sommes ta famille et nous y arriverons ensemble. Ai confiance en toi. Tu es un jeune homme plein de promesse et personne ne te résistera. Tu la veux, alors prends-la.

\- Vous avez raison ma tante. Il n'y a plus de place pour la pitié.

\- Bien, lui sourit presque maternellement cette dernière, en lui caressant du bout de son ongle la joue. Je pense que nous aurons notre discussion plus tard. La nouvelle t'a un peu chamboulé. Va te reposer. »

Reconnaissant envers celle qui l'avait pris sous son aile, le jeune homme se leva et la saluant prit congé sous le regard encourageant et protecteur des membres de sa famille. La porte de nouveau close, ces yeux qui le fixèrent devinrent plus sombres, mais surtout plus calculateurs que jamais. Faisant un simple signe, la femme se vit remplir sa coupe par le porteur de cette magnifique nouvelle alors qu'un éclair illuminait son visage au sourire maléfique.

«- Ainsi, cette Hyuga et cet Inuzuka se sont avérés des alliés de poids, sans même s'en rendre compte en plus. Les imbéciles, commença-t-elle. Ils nous ont bien été utiles pour créer la zizanie. Envoyer à cet idiot des photos le montrant avec elle, et en insinuer qu'elle le préférait à lui furent un jeu d'enfant et si aisés… Et cette femme a bien joué son rôle visiblement... Un tel résultat pour si peu d'effort… Magnifique… Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Le plan de rester tel un serpent enfoui dans le sable en attente de ses proies s'est déroulé à merveille en effet. Merci pour le compliment. Cependant, c'était la partie la plus facile. Le plus difficile reste à faire. Il va être dur, je pense, de faire tomber ses barrières et lui imposer l'oubli.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est maintenant que tout se joue. Assure-toi que toutes les aides soient apportées à notre cher protégé.

\- Bien, » s'inclina l'homme à la si bonne nouvelle.

Ce dernier prit ensuite congé de sa parente et vagua à ses occupations. Derrière la porte qu'il venait de fermer, un rire diabolique s'éleva dans les airs. Toujours assisse à siroter sa coupe, la maîtresse des lieux jubilait. Tout ce déroulait pour le mieux. Reprenant son calme glacial, elle se saisit d'un médaillon qui pendouillait à son cou et joua avec, le faisant danser entre ses doigts. Elle en ouvrit le fermoir. A l'intérieur, deux photos trônaient, une sur chaque face. C'était deux couples. Du bout de son ongle manucuré, elle caressa l'image d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux émeraude. Bizarrement, à côté de celui-ci, un rond noir, faisant penser à la brûlure d'une cigarette, remplaçait le visage d'un jeune homme, laissant juste entrevoir la couleur d'or d'une chevelure hérissée.

«- Kushina, tu n'aurais jamais dû le choisir à ma place. Votre fils paiera pour ton erreur. Oh, mais rassure-toi, il ne sera pas le seul.

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, elle fixa alors l'autre photo où deux paires d'yeux immaculés plongeaient dans son âme noire.

-Toi aussi, mon cher Hiahi, tu paieras d'une manière ou d'une autre de m'avoir volée ce qui me revenait de droit. »

Fermant le bijou, un nouveau rire s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que dans la cheminée, le feu se revigora subitement, l'emportant dans sa fumée vers le firmament. Au même moment, dans le parc boisé, à la fontaine somptueuse, un bruit assourdissant commençait à s'élever dans les airs. La lumière rayonnante du soleil se fit dévorer par la noirceur de nuages si gris que le jour faillit se muer en nuit. Sur le sol, près du petit ruisseau qui formait une des frontières à cet espace de nature, deux roses aux pétales étalées et aux épines souillées de sang étaient abandonnées seules. Puis comme magie, les voiles douces et soyeuses des fleurs se mirent à s'envoler et à virevolter dans les airs au rythme d'une brise se levant. Le fin souffle du vent s'intensifia pour devenir bourrasque emmenant dans son sillage une goutte d'eau, puis une autre et encore une autre, s'écrasant sur cette terre et ces témoignages d'un amour perdu. Un rideau d'eau finit par s'abattre sur le sol au même moment où un éclair illumina la silhouette et le visage d'une jeune fille en pleurs, le cœur brisé par ce qu'elle s'était forcée à faire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les fermant, laissa la pluie glisser sur son visage, se mêlant à ses larmes. Hinata errait depuis des heures, marchant sur les chemins et la verdure dans l'espoir de calmer sa douleur. Oh qu'elle avait mal et souffrait, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait légère. C'était étrange, très étrange comme sensation. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules, mais un autre encerclait son cœur. Elle se sentait vide, comme si on venait de retirer une pièce importante d'elle-même. Elle espérait juste avoir fait le bon choix de rompre avec Naruto. Une partie d'elle la réprimandait d'avoir fermé les yeux sur la peine qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux bleus, pouvant témoigner de sa sincérité. A l'opposé, une autre voix en elle la félicitait de les avoir libérés d'une relation qui ne menait à rien au final… Ou du moins, où elle n'avait plus sa place.

Sentant ses vêtements s'alourdirent de plus en plus par l'imprégnation de l'eau tombée du ciel, Hinata se résolut à rentrer chez elle, le cœur alourdi par un sentiment de solitude, alors que les éclairs continuaient à s'approcher, illuminant le ciel, et que le tonnerre faisait égo à des coups de boxe donnés avec violence en un lieu éloigné, et pourtant si connu de nos acteurs. Un peu plus loin, au sein du même parc, ne prenant pas conscience de son existence dans leur environnement, un couple, main dans la main, courait sous la pluie en direction de leur voiture où les deux trouvèrent refuge. Ni une, ni deux, le véhicule démarra, en route vers un endroit plus confortable. Bientôt arrivés, les deux personnes s'engouffrèrent dans une grande demeure où l'accueillirent Sasuke et Juugo. Face à leur état, ce dernier partit en cuisine préparée une boisson chaude alors que le ténébreux les fusillait du regard.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?

-Je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait là, Iruka ?

Se tournant vers ce que désignait le mouvement de tête du jeune homme le plus stoïque qu'il connaissait, en dehors de Neji et Gaara, l'instituteur comprit qu'il parlait de sa compagne. Il fit alors les présentations en précisant bien à l'Uchiwa que la situation avait trouvé dénouement plus que positif et explication. Bien que suspicieux et circonspect, Sasuke daigna partager une poignée de main avec la nouvelle arrivante.

« - Si je peux vous donner un conseil à tous les deux, leur signala-t-il. Il faudrait mieux qu'elle ne croise pas Naruto.

-Naruto ?! Il est présent ?

\- Ouais, et de très mauvaise humeur si tu veux tout savoir. Je crois que je n'aimerais pas être celui qui aura l'audace de l'interrompre dans son défouloir. Il risque de le regretter amèrement. »

En effet, après avoir été rejeté par Hinata, l'Uzumaki était rentré dans une colère noire, au point qu'il avait cogné un arbre non loin de lui. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer toute cette énergie négative qui le rongeait. S'il avait pu déclencher une guerre pour venger son cœur en miette et faire payer aux responsables ses tourments, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Il faisait un tel carnage sur ce pauvre tronc de bois que les passants commençaient à lui jeter des regards des plus curieux, si ce n'était réprobateur. Ne désirant pas qu'une personne appelle un policier, Naruto s'était donc résigné à rentrer chez lui. Arrivé, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de saluer son meilleur ami et était passé devant lui, les yeux sombres et une aura meurtrière alourdissant l'air. Même Juugo, malgré sa grande carrure, avait retenu son souffle, libérant ses poumons que quand il avait entendu la porte de la salle de sport se fermer dans un grand fracas.

Depuis, le bruit de coups s'enchainaient inexorablement. Iruka eut du mal à croire à cette histoire. Certes, il avait quitté son fils adoptif en mauvais terme, mais cela semblait aller avec Hinata. De plus, la vérité révélée à cette dernière avait dû arranger les choses…, à moins que ce ne fût que la goutte de trop. Peut-être que d'autres reproches pesaient sur les épaules du jeune homme. Que devait-il faire ? Aller le voir ou le laisser décolérer avant d'essayer de parler avec lui ? La prudence conseillerait sans doute de laisser couler un peu de temps. Toutefois, connaissant le tempérament du blond, cela pouvait durer des jours et des jours. De plus, son cœur de père ne pouvait pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois dans sa peine. Il avait déjà manqué à son devoir, et il ne referait pas la même erreur. Iruka prit alors son courage à deux mains et descendit vers le sous-sol.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte d'accès et qu'il posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, il entendit les cris de Naruto à chaque coup qu'il donnait dans l'énième sac de sables. Visiblement, il était bon pour en acheter un autre dans peu de temps si son pupille continuait à s'acharner dessus. Il n'allait pas de main morte, ce qui prouvait que la situation était grave. L'instituteur arriva bientôt sur le seuil de la salle et y pénétra. Il serait attendu à ce que le grincement de la porte face réagir le blond, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce dernier était là, torse nu, les poings cognant sans aucune protection avec toute la rage du monde. Son visage était en sueur, mais tellement qu'Iruka ne savait pas si ce n'était pas des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela devait faire des heures qu'il devait taper dans ce sac. S'avançant, il se fit connaître prudemment en s'installant derrière ce dernier pour le maintenir. Quand il le fit, il put alors ressentir dans tout son corps les vibrations engendrées par le coup qui s'abattit une fois de plus.

« - Naruto… Que se passe-t-il ?

-… Rien, fut la réponse qui lui fut faite juste entre les dérouillés qu'il continuait. Tout… va… bien… dans le… meilleur… des mondes. »

Mais bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'Umino, et ce sont des marmottes qui pliaient l'emballage autour du chocolat. Surtout qu'au moment où il prononça cette phrase que l'élève officier mit une telle force dans son coup que son père adoptif eut la plus grande difficulté pour ne pas tomber en arrière, tentant de s'ancrer dans le sol.

« - Naruto, je sais qu'en cet instant, je dois être le dernier à qui tu voudrais te confier, vu comment je t'ai traité. Cependant, nous formons une famille et se serrer les coudes est le mieux qu'on puisse faire en tant que telle…, surtout que je me doute que tu connais la vérité. Hinata a dû t'en parler.»

A cela, l'Uzumaki suspendit son poing à quelques millimètres du sac. Alors comme ça, il savait lui-aussi. Il était soulagé d'un certain côté qu'Iruka soit au courant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il resta un instant dans cette position avant de fermer les yeux. Soufflant, il quitta sa garde et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, la tête rentrée entre ses épaules, comme s'il se retenait de fondre en larmes. Mais était-ce de rage ou de peine ? Même l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir, ne pouvait départager leur signification. De toute manière, il avait d'autre chose en tête à cet instant précis. Après une observation de celui qui se trouvait devant lui et qui faisait peine à voir, des traces de sang se dévoilèrent à ses yeux qu'il en fut horrifié. Quittant l'arrière du sac, il se précipita au devant de Naruto et se saisit de la main meurtrie. Il y vit des jointures abîmées, mais aussi comme des griffures au niveau de la paume. Fronçant les sourcils, il en tira même un bout d'épines encore enfoncé dans la peau.

Se dirigeant vers une armoire de la salle, Iruka en sortit une trousse de secours. Il somma son fils adoptif de s'asseoir et de se laisser soigner. Celui-ci fut au début réticent, mais finit par céder, malgré la colère encore présente en son cœur. Cependant, il avait besoin en cet instant d'un peu de chaleur humaine et celui qui l'a élevé la lui offrait sur un plateau. Toutefois, il garda le silence et fut reconnaissant de ne pas être poussé à la confidence, le souvenir d'avoir été insulté de menteur toujours au travers de la gorge. Après avoir grincé des dents au passage de l'antiseptique et voir sa main se faire bander, Naruto savait pertinemment qu'il allait devoir révéler les raisons de son comportement, mais surtout la cause de la plus grande meurtrissure de sa vie, bien qu'il aurait voulu garder cela pour lui. Quoi que… Rien ne l'obligeait à se livrer, même à Iruka, et ce fut ce qu'il décida.

«- Allez, raconte, l'invita son père adoptif, en terminant le bandage.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler…, surtout à quelqu'un qui m'a tourné le dos, affirma avec amertume l'Uzumaki en se levant.

\- Naruto, se désola, triste l'Umino. Je sais que j'aurais dû te donner le bénéfice du doute. Je t'ai déjà présenté mes excuses. Que veux-tu de plus ?

-…, baissa la tête le blond, ne sachant pas lui-même.

\- J'avais le cœur meurtri. Je pense que tu peux comprendre les effets que cela produit sur une personne et la méfiance que cela engendre. »

A cet argument, Naruto en serra de nouveau les poings, bien qu'il gémit un peu de douleur quand ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses blessures, mais en fit fi. Oui, il comprenait, et plus que bien. Cependant, sa rage était la geôlière de sa raison et la maîtresse de ses émotions. Il n'était pas en état de l'entendre. Une part de rendait responsable Iruka de son malheur. Toutefois, une autre partie voulait lui laisser une chance. Finalement, il se décida pour un statuquo. Il allait lui en faire part que sa colère explosa d'un coup. Il serra les dents à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire. Comment avait-elle l'audace de se pointer ici ?

Face à cette nouvelle tension qui envahissait un peu plus l'air, Iruka regarda par-dessus son épaule, le corps de son fils adoptif lui faisant barrage à la porte. Là, il prit peur et se précipita au devant du blond, espérant faire barrage à cette force qui allait surement s'abattre à la moindre étincelle allumée. Cette dernière fut représentée par une main se glissant dans celle de l'instituteur.

« - Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et pourquoi vous semblez si proche avec mon père adoptif ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

\- Excusez-moi. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû descendre, mais je m'inquiétais un peu et je désirais présenter mes excuses.

\- Vos excuses ?! Vos excuses ?! Mais j'en ai rien à battre de vos excuses, se mit à crier le blond.

\- Calme-toi Naruto, le supplia Iruka. Je comprends ta colère, bien qu'elle me surprenne.

\- Ah ouais ?! Elle te surprend… Pourtant elle est légitime, ironisa le blond. Surtout quand je te vois main dans la main avec cette… cette poufiasse, à tes côtés. Vous vous êtes concertés entre vous pour me faire souffrir ?! »

A ce qualificatif, la nouvelle arrivante en baissa les yeux, blessée. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette injure ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Cependant, au vu des circonstances, quelle personne ne réagirait pas ainsi, surtout quand leur propre couple était en danger à cause de son étourderie ? Elle espérait juste que le calme revienne un tant soit peu pour que ce jeune homme si vindicatif puisse les écouter, en espérant qu'il lui pardonne. Ce serait dommage de rentrer en conflit avec lui maintenant.

-Naruto, ta fureur te pousse trop loin là, affirma sèchement l'Umino. Tu n'as pas à l'insulter ainsi. Laisse-nous t'expliquer.

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle et de ce qu'elle a dire ! A cause d'elle, tu m'as pris pour un traître, mais surtout, j'ai…, s'emporta Naruto avant de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de continuer. Et tu veux que je la respecte ?! C'est trop fort ! Et pourquoi tu la défends ? Elle t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? C'est moi que tu aurais dû et que tu devrais soutenir, pas elle. Qui est-elle ?

\- J'en conviens, lui répondit l'instituteur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es de son côté et non du mien ? Qui est-elle pour toi ?

\- Je te présente Mei Terumi. Au début, une ancienne camarade d'Université dont j'étais amoureux, mais qui n'a jamais daigné poser son dévolu sur moi. Puis, quand je l'ai recroisé après des années de silence, l'inspectrice d'académie qui venait contrôler mon travail. Ensuite, une connaissance devenue une amie à force de se croiser dans les colloques et les stages de formation… Et enfin, ma petite-amie. Voilà pourquoi je la défends.

\- Ta petite-amie, n'en revenait pas le blond. Cette garce est ta petite-amie ?!

\- Surveille ton langage, Naruto affirma sèchement Iruka. Je peux comprendre que tu ais du mal à la respecter, vu ce qui s'est passé, mais au moins ais un peu de respect pour mes sentiments… Je l'aime comme tu dis aimer Hinata.

\- Mouais, se contenta de répondre le blond, tellement il était en rage, mais son père adoptif avait raison.

Il devait au moins le respect à ce qu'il ressentait pour cette… cette femme. Par contre, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup comment il jugeait son amour pour sa princesse. Il entendait le doute dans sa voix et cela eut le don de dédoubler sa colère. De plus, il avait toujours du mal à avaler le fait que personne ne l'ait cru ce jour-là, mais surtout les conséquences. Et là, cette Mei se pointe et comme par miracle, on lui donne l'ostie sans confession. Mais, surtout, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle.

« - Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Cela nous aurait évité toute cette histoire, à moins que tu avais peur de me la présenter.

\- Si tu avais été un ado encore perturbé, il est vrai que oui. On ne sait jamais comment vous le dire tellement à cet âge, vos réactions étaient imprévisibles…

\- Peut-être, mais,…, j'aurai été heureux malgré tout que tu vives ta vie et d'avoir une personne que j'aurai pu qualifier de… de mère, se désola Naruto, oubliant un peu sa fureur. Je ne suis plus un ado aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ? Craignais-tu qu'elle tombe sous mon charme ?

\- Parce que je voulais profiter un peu de mon histoire quelque temps, mais surtout être sûr de moi avant de te la présenter. Elle a un lourd passé avec les hommes et je désirais être certain de ses sentiments et des miens… J'ai vraiment cru que le moment était arrivé et j'avais pris la décision de faire les présentations au cours de ce fameux week-end, mais…

\- Je n'étais pas là.

\- Nous t'avons attendu pendant longtemps, mais sans succès. C'est pourquoi j'avais proposé à Mei de rester dormir chez nous cette nuit là, et tu connais la suite. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. La conscience de Naruto était coupée en deux, littéralement, son cœur ne pouvant plus l'être puisqu'il était en miette. D'un côté, il voulait être heureux pour Iruka. Cela faisait des années que ce dernier était seul, à l'élever. Beaucoup de femmes pour qui son père adoptif avait ressenti des sentiments n'avaient pas compris son orientation sexuelle et qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de l'attirance sexuelle pour elle. Comme beaucoup, il était plus aisé d'imaginer en éprouver sans sentiments, et ainsi avoir des relations sexuelles sans amour, que l'inverse. Comment une personne pouvait aimer sans être attiré sexuellement ? C'était antinomique pour bon nombre de personnes et pourtant cela existait. Le blond avait secrètement espéré pour celui qui l'avait guidé pendant son adolescence, de trouver une compagne qui essaie au moins de le comprendre et de tenter l'aventure avec lui.

Malheureusement, une seconde partie de lui n'arrivait pas à se réjouir pour Iruka. Le savoir en couple alors que lui-même ne l'était plus nourrit de nouveau sa fureur. D'autant plus que sans l'intervention de cette Mei, une chance de sauver sa romance brillait encore dans le cœur d'Hinata, mais il avait fallu qu'elle se soit trompée de chambre pour éteindre cette faible étincelle d'espoir… Enfin, si elle s'était vraiment trompée. Cette femme pouvait très bien avoir menti et avoir changé de chambre pour le désavouer aux yeux de sa princ…, non il n'avait plus le droit de la nommer ainsi,…, de son… ex. Comme cela lui écorchait le cœur de la considérer maintenant ainsi, que les larmes faillirent inondées ses paupières, mais la rage fut tellement forte qu'aucunes ne firent son apparition. Cela effaça complètement ses premières pensées bienveillantes.

« - Et bien, des félicitations seraient de rigueur. Tu l'as bien choisie, dis-moi, affirma-t-il d'un air condescendant et ironique, mais faisant tout de même sourire Iruka face à ce qu'il prenait pour un compliment avant de déchanter. Comme manipulatrice, elle se tient là… Ouais, chapeau, mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit pour le mettre dans la poche. C'est quoi la suite, maintenant ? Vous me draguez dans son dos, tout en m'accusant de vous harceler si j'ouvre la bouche pour me plaindre…

\- Non, bien sûr que non, tenta cette fois la compagne de son père adoptif. J'aime Iruka.

\- Gardez vos boniments pour les autre, mais moi, vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos mensonges, ragea l'Uzumaki. Dis-moi, Iruka… Pourquoi tu la crois ? Moi, j'avais beau te dire que je n'y étais pour rien, mais tu m'as envoyé balader. Elle, elle se pointe et paf, c'est la vérité qui sort de sa bouche.

\- Je la crois parce que je connais cette vérité et qu'elle coïncide avec ce que je connais de Mei. C'est cette vérité qui me pousse à te demander pardon, plaida ce dernier. Mes accusations étaient injustes. Je m'en veux, je t'assure.

\- C'est facile tiens… Ne me prenez pas pour une bille non plus.

\- Naruto, voyons, n'en revenait pas l'Umino.

\- Quoi ?! Si tu crois que je vais la croire sur parole, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil… Tout est de votre faute ! »

L'instituteur écarquilla les yeux face à la virulence qui était devant lui. Naruto respirait d'une telle fureur qu'il avait l'impression qu'une aura noire sortait de chaque pore de sa peau. Ses yeux bleus, habituellement rempli d'espièglerie, n'étaient que glace et noirceur. Rien en lui ne respirait le gentil garçon de son enfance. Il n'était que colère.

« - Fais-la partir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux plus la voir chez moi !

Iruka en fronça les sourcils alors que Mei, malgré son caractère bien trempé, n'osait pas bouger un seul muscle. Elle avait devant elle une bête blessée, acculée au mur et un rien pouvait l'inciter à attaquer. Voilà ce que le jeune homme était à ses yeux. Elle voulut alors l'abaisser en prenant congé, surtout qu'elle ne désirait plus être une source de discorde entre un père et son fils. Elle l'avait été trop souvent par le passé et cela lui avait fait tout aussi mal qu'à eux. Elle amorça alors un pas en arrière. Cependant, son petit-ami ne semblait pas du même avis et resserra sa prise sur sa main qu'il tenait toujours, l'empêchant ainsi d'exécuter son intention. Elle posa alors un regard sur lui et y vit un homme déterminé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Bien qu'heureuse d'une telle défense, elle culpabilisait d'être peut-être encore le centre d'une dispute. Elle voulut se faire entendre mais échoua.

« - Je refuse. Cette maison est également la mienne. Je vis ici, je te le rappelle.

\- Iruka, je t'en prie, réussit-elle quand même à placer. Ce n'est pas grave. Si ton fils veut que je parte, je pars. Tu vois bien qu'il est bouleversé par quelque chose.

\- Et te laisser en être le bouc-émissaire ? Non, affirma l'instituteur, toujours en fixant Naruto sans sourciller une seule seconde. Tu es mon invitée. »

A ce refus, le blond vit noir et eut du mal à se contenir. Oui, Iruka était aussi chez lui, mais cette maison était son héritage, à lui et à lui seul. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer se faire voir aux enfers avec elle. Il restait celui qui l'avait soigné, nourri et élevé. Pourtant, il était à deux doigts de le lui envoyer dans la figure. Naruto ne voulait plus la voir, voir ce visage qui lui rappelait sa situation, ce visage qui avait tout détruit à ses yeux. Sa conscience filait un peu plus à chaque seconde et la voix qui lui soufflait qu'il était déshonorant de frapper une femme s'amoindrissait à vue d'œil. Il serra les poings, la douleur de sa main lui rappelant celle de son cœur.

« - Je veux qu'elle parte !

\- Non !

\- Tu m'as demandé comment te faire pardonner… Et c'est ce que je veux ! Qu'elle parte !... Non, j'ai mieux… Quitte-la !»

Un autre duel de regard se déroula entre le père et le fils adoptif, sans qu'aucun des deux daignent flancher. Chacun d'entre eux pensait être dans son bon droit, le plus âgé en défendant celle qu'il aimait, le plus jeune dans son affliction. Toutefois, Iruka commençait à hésiter. Le comportement de Naruto était anormal par rapport à ses habitudes sociables. Toute la souffrance du monde semblait émaner de ses pupilles, comme si toute joie l'avait quitté et qu'il n'était que douleur. C'était comme si c'était cette dernière qui le maintenait en vie. Alors que cela aurait peut-être dû le faire réfléchir et baisser les armes pour sonner un armistice, ou tout du moins une trêve pour discuter, malheureusement, appeler cela de l'orgueil, il prit le parti inverse de la maturité et continua à refuser.

« - Arrête de faire ton capricieux, Naruto, continua l'instituteur face à cette attitude qu'il prit pour un lâché prise. Explique-toi. »

Seul le silence fut sa seule réponse avec un blond, baissant la tête, mais pas de soumission, mais bien de violence contenu. C'était à se demander comment ses dents n'avaient pas encore éclaté à force de les serrer entre elle, et comment les jointures de ses mains arrivaient encore à être irriguées de sang tellement elles étaient blanches.

« - Maintenant ! » Perdit patience l'Umino.

Le ton fut si autoritaire que l'Uzumaki sursauta. Jamais au grand jamais, son père adoptif lui avait ordonné avec autant d'intransigeance. Il lui avait crié dessus plus d'une fois quand il faisait l'imbécile, mais jamais, il s'était exprimé ainsi devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Cependant, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, alors que déjà, Iruka regrettait presque déjà la façon dont il lui cracha à la figure. De part son expérience, il savait que ce n'était pas la méthode à employer avec lui. En réalité, s'il voulait l'enfermer telle une huître face à la discussion, il n'aurait pas mieux fait. Il appréhendait sa réaction maintenant. Toutefois, il resta sur sa position, poussé par le ressentiment que le comportement de Naruto lui inspirait. Et puis, il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce dernier n'oserait jamais lever la main sur Mei et lui. Il savait contrôler ses accès de fureur à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il voulait des explications, et il les obtiendrait.

Malheureusement, Iruka omit un détail, l'état d'esprit dans lequel le blond était plongé depuis sa rupture avec Hinata. Il n'avait plus rien de raisonnable en lui. Cette confrontation avec son père adoptif, savoir que ce dernier risquait de se faire manipuler, mais surtout voir, à son propre jugement, l'une des responsables de sa détresse, celle qu'il aura peut-être comme belle-mère, venaient de sonner le glas à la dernière parcelle d'humanité en lui. Ainsi, Naruto, la tête, toujours baissée, la releva doucement. Son regard était noir et froid. Alors comme ça, l'homme qui lui avait tourné le dos refusait de lui donner la preuve de son repenti… Il le jugeait capricieux… Soit, il allait l'être alors. Regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son tuteur Mei, toujours protégée derrière ce dernier, il la foudroya d'éclairs.

« - Partez !

-Non ! Pas avant que tu me donnes des explications… Je l'exige, Naruto.» Revint à la charge l'Umino en serrant encore sa prise sur la main de sa petite-amie.

Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie, obéir à l'injonction du jeune homme. Son instinct de survie lui criait de fuir. Pourtant, c'était une femme de caractère qui ne se laissait pas facilement intimider. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que son aimé, par son énième défi, venait de dégoupiller une grenade. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes pour qu'elle éclata, bien qu'elle priait pour se tromper. Elle allait s'opposer à ce défi qu'un rire l'interpella. Là, devant eux, Naruto riait entre ses dents, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, ou même jaune… Non, c'était un rire mauvais, guttural face à cette exigence, une exigence qui n'avait aucun impact sur lui. A cela, Iruka n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait de drôle ?

« - Et moi, je te dis qu'elle va dégager de chez moi », affirma son fils d'un ton qui semblait venir d'outre tombe.

Soudain, sans crier gare, il prit appui sur ses pieds et s'élança vers l'avant. D'un mouvement souple, il réussit à contourner l'Umino pour se retrouver face à Mei qui n'avait rien compris à comment il avait fait. Sa surprise était si soudaine, qu'elle recula avec une telle force qu'elle en lâcha la main de son aimé. Ce dernier était tout autant estomaqué qu'il ne put la retenir. Cependant, face au danger d'une poigne vengeresse qui s'apprêtait à se saisir du fin poignet pour la malmener jusqu'à la sortie, ce dernier s'interposa à la dernière seconde et bouscula l'Uzumaki. Déséquilibré, celui-ci se retrouva à quelques pas de sa cible tremblante qui tenta tout de même de faire bonne figure en se redressant face à lui, alors qu'Iruka était maintenant sur le qui-vive. Il n'en revenait pas à ce qu'il venait d'assister. Naruto avait usé de la violence. C'était presque impossible pour lui.

Il en était tellement perdu qu'il mit quelques secondes pour constater que son fils adoptif revenait à la charge, mais cette fois, en sa direction, poing fermé et armé, prêt à frapper. Le blond le voyait maintenant comme un ennemi et laissa parler sa bestialité. Il voulait qu'elle parte et tant pis pour ceux qui s'interposait à sa volonté. Bien que rompu aux sports de combat, ces quelques secondes de sidération lui coutèrent en réactivité et réalisa, mais bien trop tard qu'il n'avait plus le temps pour esquiver le coup qui lui était destiné. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, Iruka se prépara au choc.

Cependant, rien ne vint, ses oreilles bourdonnant aux grognements qu'il percevait de la place de Naruto. Rouvrant doucement les paupières, il vit alors un poing aussi serré que possible, stoppé à quelques centimètres de son visage, mais surtout il sentait une autre aura juste à côté de lui, et tout aussi combattive que celle qui émanait du blond. Et pourtant, il resta concentrer sur ce poing qui avait voulu le défigurer. En fait, il fixait surtout la poigne qui retenait le bras vengeur. Puis, mué par une force égale à celle de son adversaire, le sauveur d'Iruka détourna ce dernier de sa cible pour s'interposer entre l'agresseur et sa victime. Un silence pesant s'en suivit alors que les deux adversaires se défiaient d'un regard aussi froid que la banquise.

« - Lâche-moi Sasuke !

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, » cria Naruto en réussissant de dégager son poing.

Heureusement, pour le couple, il resta à sa place, se concentrant sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il avait entendu des cris rageurs, voir presque haineux. Sachant son frère de cœur des plus susceptibles depuis les semaines passées, mais surtout ne voyant plus la compagne d'Iruka là où il l'avait laissée, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. A tous les coups, ils n'avaient pas écouté son conseil et il eut raison. Descendant dans la salle de sport aussi rapidement que possible, il eut juste le temps d'empêcher son meilleur ami à commettre l'irréparable. Cependant, il eut un prix à payer. Il était devenu le nouvel ennemi aux yeux de l'Uzumaki, un nouvel obstacle à abattre.

« - Que se passe-t-il Naruto ? Que t'ais-t-il arrivé pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse plus ? »

Malheureusement pour l'Uchiwa, le silence fut sa seule récompense. Non, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il en reçut une autre, le poing de son camarade de toujours se précipitant vers son visage. Expérimenté, le ténébreux le para sans trop de difficulté, alors qu'Iruka fit en sorte de protéger Mei, qui avait les larmes aux yeux face à un tel spectacle. Elle qui aurait voulu se faire accepter par le fils adoptif de son petit-ami, c'était maintenant un souhait vain, et voué aux abîmes. Elle se recroquevilla quand un nouveau cri provint du blond qui enchaînait les prises.

« - Dégage Sasuke !

-Mais calme-toi, Naruto ! Continua à se défendre ce dernier.

Et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Pourtant, l'Uchiwa faisait en sorte de toujours se trouver entre le couple et la bête qu'était devenu le bond, tout en évitant de se prendre un mauvais coup. Les frappes de son frère de cœur étaient rapides, mais surtout d'une force incroyable. De plus, il voyait bien qu'il avait en face de lui une personne qui s'était abandonné à ses pires instincts et à la fureur. Une petite voix lui criait qu'aucune parole ne pourrait l'atteindre pour le calmer. Il en eut la preuve quand un coup plus puissant que les autres et qui profita d'un moment d'inattention le frappa en plein visage. Chancelant, il comprit que seule la force était la solution pour lui faire entendre raison. Ni une, ni deux, le ténébreux répliqua dans la microseconde et lui atteint à son tour le menton de Naruto. Celui-ci recula avant de s'essuyer le sang qui coula de sa commissure des lèvres, imité par son adversaire.

Ceci fait, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, le brun cherchant à l'immobiliser ou le mettre K. O, le blond pour l'éclater littéralement. Personne ne savait combien de temps, leur échange violent dura, mais il était rythmé par les cris de l'Uzumaki qui professait des paroles incohérentes et incompréhensibles. Quand soudain, le grincement rapide de la porte se fit entendre, distrayant ce dernier qui se tourna vers cette nouvelle interruption. Ce mouvement ne dura qu'une second, mais cela fut suffisant pour que l'Uchiwa arrive à cintrer son meilleur ami en dessous de ses épaules pour lui bloquer les bras vers le haut. Se sentant ainsi prisonnier, Naruto se débattit mais en vain. Toutefois, c'était ardu pour Sasuke de maintenir sa prise. Il interpella alors le nouvel entrant.

« - Juugo, vient m'aider ! Il faut le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme ! »

Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, le roux se précipita pour apporter son concours. Du fait de sa stature, son amant pensa qu'il serait mieux à sa place. Prenant le risque à ce que son frère de cœur ne se libère, il se prépara à l'échange, mais ce qu'il craignait arriva. Sentant une faiblesse dans la prise, le prisonnier se dégagea et entreprit de se précipiter sur sa cible première tout en s'éloignant de ses adversaires. Cependant, ce n'était sans compter sur la réactivité de Juugo. Ne savant pas trop comment il y arriva, surement profitant que son ami ne connaisse pas vraiment ses capacités combattives et de son obsessions à atteindre le coupe, il s'interposa et réussit à le rebloquer de la même manière que précédemment. De nouveau emprisonner, Naruto réagit comme un fauve en cage et s'agita dans tous les sens.

Usant de sa grande taille, Juugo fit en sorte de le soulever, tout en le maintenant sous les bras, croisant ses doigts derrière la nuque de l'Uzumaki. Battant des jambes, celui-ci tentait toujours à se libérer. De ce fait, il frappait de ses talons les jambes de son geôlier qui grognait de douleur, mais cela eut pour effet d'accentuer sa prise, plutôt que de le faire lâcher. Quand à Sasuke, face à cela, il décida de se saisir de ces deux membres, alors que des cris s'élevaient dans la pièce.

« - Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi, putain !

-Calme-toi Naruto, plaida Iruka qui comprit à ce moment-là son erreur. Calme-toi et on va discuter tranquillement. »

Malheureusement, sa voix, au lieu de l'apaiser, redoubla sa fureur, mais surtout les sanglots qui émanaient de Mei, qui était comme figé derrière son aimé. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, le visage d'Halya et celui de Sakura s'interposa à celui de cette femme qui pour lui avait contribué à la décision de sa princesse. Puis ce fut les joues trempées de cette dernière qui lui apparurent. Et encore, une fois, sa colère tripla. Naruto tendit ses muscles à son maximum. Malgré la douleur que cela engendra dans ses membres, il força ses efforts pour se démettre de la poigne de ses amis. Confronté à ce regain de violence, Sasuke fit signe à Juugo, et tous deux le basculèrent au sol, le ténébreux, le maintenant toujours les jambes, le roux les bras et le torse, usant de tout leur poids. Ainsi prisonnier, l'Uzumaki continua quand même à se battre, se tortillant dans tous les sens, et fixant toujours sa cible en hurlant.

« - Qu'elle parte !... Je veux qu'elle parte !... Salope ! Tout est de sa faute !... Lâchez-moi ! »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de cette femme, l'Uchiwa regarda par-dessus son épaule et posa ses yeux sur elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas le déclencheur, mais elle était impliquée dans cette engeance de violence et de perdition. Car oui, pour lui, l'attitude de Naruto ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, il avait mal et que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Connaissant en quelque sorte, l'origine, il fut impérieux dans son ordre, entrecoupé par le souffle de ses efforts.

« - Partez ! C'est votre présence qui le rend comme ça !

-Lâchez-moi !... Foutez-la dehors ! Continua Naruto à vociférer et à se débattre.

\- Mais partez, putain ! »

Face à ce spectacle, le visage d'Iruka était complètement dévasté, son cœur battant de souffrance de voir son fils adoptif ainsi. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne fut pas le seul à se poser cette question. Mei, aussi, était submergée par la culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi maladroite ? Pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharné ainsi ? Ce fut elle qui revint à la réalité en première. Prenant la main de son petit-ami, elle l'obligea à la regarder. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux larmoyant de sa dulcinée, l'Umino comprit. Serrant ses doigts autour des siens, il la tira alors en dehors de la pièce, obéissant ainsi à l'injonction de Sasuke. Il ne savait ce qui avait entraîné une telle rage chez Naruto, mais il était certain que cela l'avait atteint jusqu'à l'âme.

Malheureusement, ce départ ne sonna pas le retour au calme. Le blond continuait toujours à se débattre, comme s'il restait aveugle à la place enfin vide devant lui. Il restait aussi comme sourd aux paroles de son meilleur ami qui tentait d'avoir une voix posée, sans dépasser un certain niveau de décibel.

« - Qu'elle parte !... Qu'elle parte !

-Calme-toi Naruto. Elle est partie… Tu ne la verras plus. »

Cela dura un moment quand il eut un changement. Sasuke et Juugo sentirent les mouvements du blond perdre en intensité, mais surtout en force. Lui qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, ne bougea plus que par parcimonie, alors que ses yeux azuréens commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, ses nerfs cédant les uns après l'autre. L'atmosphère changea également, passant d'une tension destructrice à une aura de désespoir sans non. Même l'Uchiwa et son amant en furent oppressés. Se calmant petit à petit, ses muscles se détendant au fur et à mesure, Naruto murmura des paroles inaudibles, au point qu'elles poussèrent le ténébreux à se pencher prudemment.

« - Hinata… Pourquoi ?... Hinata… Je veux Hinata… Je t'aime… Hinata, pourquoi ?... »

N'y comprenant rien, Sasuke se redressa et interrogea du regard Juugo qui haussa des épaules, lui signalant que lui aussi ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Pendant cet échange silencieux, le blond, la tête penchée sur le côté, avait les yeux plongés dans le vide, de plus en plus embrouillés pas les larmes naissantes. Devant lui, une forme fantomatique d'Hinata apparut. Le visage de celle-ci était l'expression d'une grande tristesse, alors qu'elle lui rappelait ses adieux. Quand soudain, elle disparut dans un brasement d'air.

« - HINATA ! Cria alors Naruto, en tendant la main vers le lieu où la forme venait de le quitter.

A ce cri, il eut un regain de force et tenta de se redresser. Cependant, pensant qu'il reprenait le combat, ses deux amis le maintinrent sur le sol fermement. Vaincu, l'Uzumaki relâcha soudainement tous ses muscles et s'avachit, les larmes se libérant enfin de ses paupières. Face à ce visage défait par la détresse, Sasuke commença à défaire sa prise, imité par Juugo, pour enfin le lâcher, en gardant quand même à quelques centimètres du corps de son frère de cœur ses mains au cas où. Constatant la défaite de leur adversaire et comprenant que tout était terminé, le ténébreux invita d'un signe de tête à son amant de le laisser seul avec son ami de toujours. Au début, le roux hésita un instant, quand même un peu inquiet pour sa sécurité. Suite à son insistance, mais surtout aux tremblements venant du corps à ses pieds, il obtempéra et quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard pour l'Uchiwa. Le voyant aussi préoccuper, il eut un petit pincement au cœur, le trouvant de plus en plus trop accaparé par son ancien béguin. Enfin, il espérait que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps.

De leur côté, les deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours ensemble, Naruto toujours allongé sur le sol, se retenant de pleurer, Sasuke, le regardant, en attente qu'il se décide à prononcer un mot,…, un semblant d'explications. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi quand soudain, enfin, le blond s'exprima d'une voix où plus aucune violence ne transpirait, sans pour autant oser le regarder. Ce n'était plus qu'un souffle de peine, d'anéantissement.

« - Elle m'a laissée, Sasuke… Hinata m'a abandonné… Je suis seul. »

A cette phrase, alors, tout s'expliqua aux yeux du ténébreux. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas le fin mot de cette histoire avec cette Mei, il comprit la fureur de l'Uzumaki. Hinata avait rompu et son cœur était en miettes. L'incompréhension, la colère et sa peur de l'abandon avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison et avaient été ses guides. Dans sa rage, il fallait y voir un animal blessé, et ainsi son désespoir. Cependant, jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu ouvertement, accumulant sa frustration et sa peine jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle le fasse exploser. Et cette étincelle fut, en cette soirée, Iruka, sa compagne, mais surtout son insistance et son aveuglement à sa souffrance. Leur combat avait vidé ses forces physiques. Son débat avait épuisé son psychique, lui permettant de lâcher prise et enfin d'avouer son ressenti.

Sasuke lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule, compatissant à sa douleur. Naruto l'accepta, car il savait que ce n'était pas de la pitié, sinon il l'aurait rejeté, et son frère de cœur en avait tout à fait conscience. Quand enfin, ses tremblements se calmèrent, le ténébreux l'aida à se lever et à se rendre à sa suite. Arrivés, il le coucha sur son lit et s'apprêta à partir en priant pour que la nuit lui apporte un semblant de réconfort. Cependant, au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui, l'Uzumaki lui pria d'une voix sourde de garder son aveu pour lui. Il le lui promit et le laissa seul, alors que lui alla chercher un peu de paix auprès de Juugo qui eut la bonté de lui offrir.

Pendant que Naruto s'endormait dans un sommeil sans rêve, rythmé par le bruit de la pluie cliquetant contre sa fenêtre, dans une autre demeure, un homme de son âge, lui, était debout face à ce spectacle de la nature. Il avait presque promis à sa protectrice de ne pas faire preuve d'aucune pitié, et il ne voulait absolument pas la décevoir. Cependant, quelques traces de scrupules lui tordaient les entrailles. Glissant sa main dans sa poche portefeuille, il en sortit une photo à chaque fois qu'il doutait et sourit devant l'image d'une jeune femme aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux bleutés. Envouté, il caressa du bout de son doigt ses traits et ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il n'avait jamais échoué sans pour autant empiéter sur ce qu'il pensait juste, alors elle ne fera pas exception… Bientôt, oui bientôt, il sera à lui.


	2. Larmes et coeurs cadenassés

Dans un appartement des plus coquets, un homme tentait de rassurer et de réconforter sa compagne, propriétaire des lieux. Cette dernière était complètement abattue par le désastre qui s'était produit devant ses yeux et dont elle pensait en être l'instigatrice. Iruka faisait pourtant son possible pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais de la sienne. Malheureusement, il avait beau lui dire que s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon trop loin, s'il avait identifié la détresse de son fils adoptif, tout cela ne se serait jamais produit, il n'arrivait à rien. En effet, pour Mei, elle n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur funeste que la situation ne se serait jamais envenimée ainsi, que ce jeune homme serait peut-être entrain d'apprendre à la connaître et ainsi former un semblant de famille ensemble. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité au final, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Son aimé finit par opter pour un soutien silencieux, gardant Mei dans ses bras, en la berçant.

En réalité, tous deux étaient complètement perdus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venait une telle rage chez Naruto, surtout pour Iruka. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave et ce n'était que maintenant, face aux conséquences de son aveuglement et de sa fierté à avoir gain de cause, il ouvrit les yeux. Pendant tout son affrontement avec son fils adoptif, il aurait dû voir cette aura de désespoir qui l'avait entouré. Il aurait dû comprendre que derrière ce déchaînement de rage se cachait un cœur meurtri et qui disait cœur meurtri, disait Hinata. L'hypothèse d'une rupture se faisait des plus brûlantes dans son esprit, à moins qu'elle ait exigé une pause pour jauger ses sentiments. Mei et lui, qui avaient espéré que les révélations sur son passé et sur les événements de ce funeste week-end ait eu un impact bénéfique, s'obligèrent à penser que la réalité était tout autre. Et c'était qui faisait le plus mal à sa compagne, ne pas avoir été capable de réparer son erreur.

« - Je suis désolée Iruka.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne.

\- Non, tu n'as fait que me défendre et…

\- J'aurai dû voir qu'il n'allait pas bien et arrêter de le défier comme je l'ai fait, la coupa-t-il. Ma fierté m'a poussé trop loin. J'espère juste trouver un moyen pour rattraper les choses avec Naruto. Pour le moment, le plus sage est d'attendre qu'il se calme, et je pense que seul Sasuke en a le pouvoir.»

Mei se mit à lui sourire tristement. Les deux se mirent alors à reconnaître que les tords étaient partagés, bien que le seul responsable était surement et plus raisonnablement le destin et les enchaînements de mauvaises circonstances. Etait-ce par besoin de réconfort ou par simple désir, mais bientôt, Iruka s'approcha doucement du visage de sa compagne et lui captura doucement les lèvres. A cette sensation où transpiraient tous les sentiments de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, Mei se laissa emporter et y répondit. Le baiser devint vite passion et sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva sur son lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Il la caressait tendrement, la faisant se sentir si bien. Ses gestes étaient doux et la détendaient plus qu'ils l'excitaient, bien qu'une certaine contraction naissait dans son bas-ventre. C'était assez étrange pour elle, car elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de tendresse, elle qui, poussée par son hypersexualité pathologique, était plutôt violente dans ses anciens rapports. Au fil et à mesure, elle se surprit à préférer cela à la brutalité qu'elle avait toujours connue.

En manque d'air, les deux se séparèrent, essoufflés. Iruka ne quitta pas les yeux de sa petite-amie et sourit amoureusement à l'image qu'elle lui offrait, abandonnée. Quand à Mei, elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se passait, quand enfin, suite à un baiser sur son front, puis suivant un chemin de sa joue à son menton pour finir dans son cou, elle prit conscience de la situation. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envi de lui, c'était tout le contraire, mais à cause de sa nature à lui. Elle détourna le visage et se tendit, interloquant son compagnon.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger, alors que je sais que tu n'es pas attiré par le sexe proprement parlé.

\- Mei, l'obligea Iruka à le regarder. Sache que je ne m'oblige en rien.

\- Mais tu es…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il en glissant sur le côté en la tirant contre son torse et en l'entourant de ses bras. Je sais aussi que toi par contre, tu aspires à faire l'amour, que tu en ressens l'envie.

-…

\- Et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, les asexuels peuvent avoir des rapports sexuels et en ressentir du plaisir, ou du moins qu'on en apprécie les effets de bien-être induits. Nous n'avons aucun dysfonctionnement physiologique. Je peux avoir une érection et une éjaculation tout à fait normalement. Disons que cela ne m'attire pas spécialement, c'est tout, mais sois sûr d'une chose, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer et de vouloir construire quelque chose avec toi. C'est ce que nous avions décidé tous les deux quand nous en avons discuté au parc. Par contre, si tu veux changer d'avis, je comprendrais.

\- Non, le contredit sa petite-amie. Je veux aussi essayer et ne pas avoir de regrets d'avoir passé à côté d'une belle histoire. Je t'aime aussi. Il me faudra juste du temps pour me faire à cette idée, tu sais, qu'on puisse aimer sans désirer l'autre sexuellement. C'est si nouveau pour moi.

\- Je m'en doute, lui embrassa la tête Iruka. Pendant des années, l'intérêt d'avoir une vie sexuelle ne me traversait même pas l'esprit, mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour toi, je suis prêt à te faire l'amour quand tu en ressentiras le désir, ou à t'aider à avoir du plaisir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ton envi sera mon envi. Ton plaisir entraînera le mien.

\- Oh Iruka, fut touché Mei. Jamais un homme n'a été aussi prévenant avec moi. Merci. »

La femme se blottit encore plus contre lui, alors qu'il lui caressait le bras du bout de ses doigts. Elle était heureuse et cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas été ainsi. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir donné une chance à l'université. Ceci dit, elle était déjà entrain de tomber dans sa pathologie à cette époque, et elle n'en avait pas encore conscience. Elle aurait surement tout détruit. Forte de cette constatation, finalement, peut-être qu'il était mieux pour eux deux qu'ils ne se croisent à nouveau qu'après tout ce temps à faire leur vie chacun de leur côté. De son côté, Iruka eut quand même un petit doute concernant leur intimité. Ne voulant ne plus rien lui cacher de ses états d'âme, il reprit la parole, avec un ton pouvant faire penser qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

« - Par contre, je ne pense pas être trop adepte à te savoir avec un autre homme pour assouvir ton désir. Cela ne fait pas parti de mes fantasmes ou de mes fétichismes qui me sont inconnus d'ailleurs. Alors, si je ne le sens pas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas et…

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- J'ai peur que ce genre de situation à refuser le rapport se présente de façon récurrente ou que tu n'oses pas me le demander, craignant me forcer, et de ce fait que tu t'en lasses un jour ou l'autre pour te voir avec un autre ou partir à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. »

Coupée entre la compréhension et la blessure de penser qu'il parlait de son ancienne nymphomanie, Mei ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Sa crainte était légitime, elle devait le reconnaître. Il lui avait raconté comment ses anciennes tentatives de vie en couple avaient été soldées par un échec à cause du manque d'intimité, jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce à tenter sans ressentir de forts sentiments amoureux. Ce moment avait coïncidé, selon ses dires, à la période où son adoption de Naruto avait été officiellement établie. De plus, elle s'attendait à un peu à ce qu'il craigne de la voir chercher avec un autre l'assouvissement. Par contre, il oubliait une chose primordiale. Elle était avant tout un être humain, et encore plus, une femme amoureuse, et non plus un être soumis à ses instincts sexuels.

« - Iruka, se redressa-t-elle sur le coude pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te tromperai. J'en connais que trop bien la blessure, bien que je fus celle qui l'infligeait. Je préfère rompre ou parler pour trouver une solution aux problèmes au lieu de courir dans les draps d'un autre. Jamais je n'irai dans les bras d'un autre homme si tu le refuses. J'ai un passé de libertine, et je comprends que tu puisses penser que j'ais besoin de retrouver ce genre de vie…, mais je ne suis même pas sûre moi-même que c'est ce que je désire vraiment… Peut-être était-ce les prémices de ma maladie, puisque je n'ai même pas été capable d'en respecter les règles ?… Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que tout comme toi, je suis prête à faire des efforts.

\- Alors c'est à nous de trouver le juste milieu, celui où nous trouverons un terrain d'entente.

\- Oui, acquiesça Mei, en se reprenant sa place contre son petit-amie qui l'accueillit bien volontiers. Il nous faut essayer et parler sera la meilleure solution.

\- Tu as raison, lui embrassa le front Iruka, en fermant les yeux. Mais pour le moment, nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Restons comme ça…, à moins que tu veuilles qu'on continue.

\- Non, cela ira très bien comme ça.

\- Bonne nuit, Mei.

\- Bonne nuit Iruka, » lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ainsi, s'endormit le couple, oubliant même qu'ils étaient encore habillés et qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de manger. Une seule chose était certaine. La petite-ami de l'instituteur passa une merveilleuse nuit et découvrit le bonheur de rêver dans les bras d'un homme sans aucune pensée sexuelle, juste dormir entourée de la chaleur de l'amour. Oui, elle était vraiment prête à faire des concessions et de découvrir une vie sexuelle posée, bien qu'un peu plus compliquée qu'une relation avec un hétérosexuel. Tous les deux allaient devoir trouver leur rythme et la façon de communiquer pour arriver à vivre une histoire à deux.

Le lendemain, il avait bien fallu qu'Iruka rentra chez lui. Il le fit assez tard dans la matinée, une boule d'appréhension dans le ventre. Comment allait-il trouver Naruto ? Acceptera-t-il de lui parler et d'écouter ses excuses ? Mais surtout, allait-il les prendre au sérieux et les croire sincère ? De cela, il en doutait, vu comment lui, l'avait traité. Il entra donc dans la résidence Uzumaki en soufflant un bon coup. Etrangement, il la trouva bien silencieuse. La maison semblait bien vide et non habitée. Regardant tout autour de lui et tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit, il avança dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une trace de vie. Il finit par se rendre dans le jardin, et plus précisément vers la volière. Y jetant un coup d'œil à travers une des grandes vitres, il vit la silhouette de Juugo entrain de nourrir ses inséparables qui volaient tout autour de lui.

« - Bonjour Juugo, le salua Iruka après avoir franchi la porte qu'il prit soin de refermer derrière lui.

-Bonjour, lui rendit le concerné après avoir sursauté tellement il ne s'était pas attendu à cette arrivée.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Oui. Naruto et Sasuke sont déjà repartis pour l'école militaire.

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, sans doute, culpabilisa l'instituteur en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Entre autre. Après sa crise, Naruto n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Je n'ai jamais vu un mec dégagé une telle aura. C'était comme s'il avait enfermé son cœur dans un coffre-fort et dont il aurait jeté aux oubliettes la clé. »

En effet, à son réveil, le blond souffrit d'une horrible migraine, mais aussi de toutes ses blessures. Cependant, celle qui lui faisait la plus souffrir fut bien sûr la plaie de son cœur. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain personnelle, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'était pas du tout beau à voir. Sa lèvre était tuméfiée et fendue. Sa joue arborait un sacré hématome. Tout en observant ce visage blessé, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était de nouveau célibataire. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les raisons de cette rupture qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu sans l'intervention de cette femme. Savoir que cette dernière risquait de devenir sa belle-mère réveilla la colère que le sommeil avait réussi à calmer. Frappant de son poing bandé la vitre devant, au risque de la casser, il serra les dents pour ne pas craquer. Puis se regardant une dernière fois, ses yeux perdirent de leur lueur, même ses cheveux devinrent plus sombres. Il perdit cette aura de soleil que tous lui connaissaient. Il enferma alors son âme à double tour.

Ce fut ainsi que Sasuke avait retrouvé son frère de cœur quand il avait daigné sortir de son antre. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et n'ouvrit pas la bouche que pour l'informer qu'il partait dans l'heure. Libre à lui de l'accompagner. Le ténébreux hésita un instant alors que le roux, témoin de cette discussion, quitta la pièce, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'il la fuyait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas à donner son accord au blond avant d'aller rejoindre son petit-ami qu'il trouva entrain de leur préparer des bentos pour la route.

« - Juugo, je…

\- Tu veux des tomates ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as accepté, non ? Alors, je vous cuisine un petit truc à manger pour la route.

\- Pft, souffla l'Uchiwa avant de s'approcher de lui. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce soit avant ou après l'intégration, on ne s'ait pas beaucoup vu et que tu te faisais une joie de ce week-end... Et moi aussi… Cependant, je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans son état. Il risque de faire des bêtises et…

\- Je sais, Sasuke… Je comprends. Disons que je commence à saisir le comportement de ces derniers temps de Hinata. Je suis presque certain qu'elle a rompu, vu la rage de Naruto.

\- Explique », l'invita le ténébreux qui ne voulait pas rompre sa promesse de silence sur ce sujet.

Juugo stoppa alors le couteau qu'il manipulait juste au-dessus de la tomate qu'il coupait, hésitant à ouvrir son cœur. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il trouvait que l'Uchiwa agissait étrangement, ou du moins qui se préoccupait beaucoup plus de ses meilleurs amis que de leur propre problème. Pas que leur couple en avait beaucoup, presque pas en vérité, mais il aurait aimé qu'il laissa un peu de côté les soucis des autres pour se concentrer sur comment faire avancer leur romance à eux. Se souvenant que la communication était primordiale et que c'était surement le silence qui avait entraîné dans le fond celui de Naruto, il décida de ne pas faire la même erreur.

Le roux lui avoua qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'éloignement qu'il avait inconsciemment mis entre eux à force de s'acharner à surveiller son meilleur ami et de tenter à le mettre en garde. En un sens, il se retrouvait dans ce qu'avait vécu Hinata, à voir le blond au petit soin avec Sakura, et à pousser le paroxysme jusqu'à l'ignorer, elle et ses souffrances. Sasuke fut un peu sur le cul en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il maintenait Juugo à distance ainsi.

« - Tu trouves vraiment que je me préoccupe plus d'eux que de nous. Si c'était si vrai, Naruto n'aurait pas enchaîné les bourdes.

-Tu ne peux apprendre à un sourd à entendre. Tout comme tu ne peux rendre la vue à un aveugle. Je crois que tu aurais pu dire ce que tu voulais, il ne t'aurait pas écouté, même si c'est triste à admettre.

\- Pourtant, j'ai souvent lâché l'affaire, peut-être même un peu trop.

\- Peut-être, mais reconnais que tu n'as pas apprécié que tes deux meilleurs amis t'aient laissé de côté, alors qu'ils nouaient une relation assez secrète… Cela t'a mis sur la défensive et t'a empêché de discuter posément avec lui… Tu étais jaloux et cela a eu des répercussions sur ta relation avec lui, mais surtout sur nous. »

Fermant les yeux, Sasuke s'obligea à se souvenir. Petit à petit, il se revoyait regarder du coin de l'œil Sakura et Naruto à chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis, déplorant l'attitude de ce dernier sans vraiment soutenir Hinata, à se glisser entre ses deux meilleurs amis pour avoir des explications sans succès, à tenter d'écouter les conversations téléphoniques de son frère de cœur et à le réprimander, mais surtout à parler que de ce triangle à Juugo presque sans arrêt. Il s'entendait râler devant lui de n'être pas mis dans la confidence. Oui, il comprenait que son amant puisse penser qu'il mettait en première place de ses préoccupations le blond, pouvant peut-être le faire douter sur le destinataire de son amour.

« - Tu as raison, finit-il par dire. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup concentré sur nous. J'étais surement jaloux de leur complicité, alors qu'avant nous étions un trio, mais surtout que j'étais le premier confident de Naruto.

-…

\- En tout cas, rassure-toi. A part une profonde amitié, je ne ressens plus d'amour pour Naruto. Disons que j'ai le pressentiment que cette histoire est plus complexe qu'on croit et ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ou qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté. Malheureusement, à cause de ça, je lui ai mis la pression au lieu de le pousser à me parler. Je l'ai enchaîné à me fuir.

\- Ouais, lui sourit Juugo. Tu n'as pas vraiment lâché prise, mais comme un enfant à qui on refuse un jouet neuf, tu t'es mis à bouder dans ton coin, tout en continuant à le vouloir, oubliant tout le reste.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris en compte ce que tu ressentais.

\- T'inquiète, le rassura son petit-ami. Je comprends. Il est ta famille, mais j'aimerai en faire un peu plus parti.

\- Tu en fais déjà parti, renchérit Sasuke. Je compte sur toi pour me remettre sur la bonne voie. »

A cela, Juugo eut un autre sourire à son encontre, pour le rassurer. Il l'espérait vraiment, bien que, sans s'en rendre compte, la discussion avait encore viré vers Naruto. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. C'était lui qui avait mis le sujet sur la table. Disons qu'il aurait apprécié que cela ne dérive pas que sur lui. Enfin, c'était ainsi. Au moins, il s'était fait entendre, et c'était le plus important. Vu l'état du blond, il était presque naturel que pour le moment, la priorité soit ce dernier. Dans la même situation, il aurait fait surement le même choix. Et c'était pourquoi, il avait décidé de préparer aux deux jeunes hommes de quoi manger et qu'il le laissait partir.

C'était ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke finirent par arriver à l'école militaire. Tout le voyage avait été fait dans un silence, certes pas très confortable, mais de plomb. Ce fut pareil quand ils montèrent leur sac dans leur chambre commune. En tout cas, une chose était sûr pour l'Uchiwa, à moins d'épuiser physiquement, mais également psychiquement son frère de cœur, jamais plus il n'aurait accès une nouvelle fois à ses émotions. Celles-ci étaient maintenant enfermées derrière un mur infranchissable où se trouvait aussi le vrai Naruto. Celui devant lui n'était que colère et noirceur. Il espérait juste que cet état ne dura pas trop longtemps. Peut-être que s'il parlait à Hinata, il arriverait à remédier à la situation, car il était sûr d'une chose, le blond était fou d'elle, bien qu'en cet instant, il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse libérer ses sentiments. L'Uzumaki serait-il capable de s'ouvrir à un nouvel amour si la Hyuga refusait de revenir vers lui ? Il en doutait grandement, même avec Sakura.

De son côté, Iruka avait écouté Juugo jusqu'au bout, bien que le roux garda pour lui la conversation qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke. La culpabilité se faisait sentir chez le père adoptif du blond. Il s'en voulut encore plus d'être resté ancrer dans sa fierté. Il aurait ainsi su ce qui était à l'origine de cette souffrance et peut-être pouvoir aider. Malheureusement, il devait s'armer de patience maintenant pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, enfin si Naruto consentait à lui en faire la confession. De son côté, étrangement, les larmes fuyaient maintenant Hinata, comme si elle avait épuisé son quota de pleurs. Oh, elles avaient coulé après son départ du parc, mais bizarrement, revenant chez elle, plus rien et cela resta ainsi depuis.

Ainsi, elle vaquait à ses occupations machinalement, cuisinant, faisant ses cours particuliers, allant à l'université comme à l'accoutumée. Elle souriait à sa sœur comme à son habitude, bien que la connaissant bien, Hanabi sentait que quelque chose sonnait faux, sans réussir à en déterminer la source. Son aînée échangeait comme avant avec Neji, riant parfois de sa maladresse avec Tenten. Cette dernière retrouvait une meilleure amie plus détendue, ne marchant plus sur des œufs, ne culpabilisant plus de devoir se servir d'elle comme alibi. D'ailleurs, cela n'était plus arrivé depuis un certain temps. Même Hiashi la trouva changer, sans pour autant chercher à en savoir les raisons. Elle qu'il avait quitté effondrer redevenait celle qu'elle était avant sa mise en couple, bien qu'une certaine tristesse coulait dans ses veines.

Hinata était redevenue silencieuse, et bien plus qu'avant en réalité, sans pour autant inquiéter le groupe d'amis, même Kiba n'y fit pas grand cas, le maître d'Akamaru reprenant son comportement normal, comme si son duel avec Naruto n'avait jamais existé. Il était trop heureux de retrouver l'ancienne Hinata. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. A part l'Inuzuka, tous se questionnaient sur ce changement d'attitude, mais surtout sur le pourquoi ils la surprenaient parfois à expirer, comme si la vie la fatiguait, ou le pourquoi ses yeux ne brillaient plus vraiment de joie malgré son sourire. Et pourtant, malgré leur interrogation, personne n'osa en chercher les réponses. L'héritière, elle-même, se surprit à se croire comme dans une bulle, gardant sa rupture pour elle et ne remarquant même pas que les pamphlets se firent plus rares pour disparaître complètement. C'était devenu une telle routine que rien ne la chamboulait et elle ne fit rien pour y remédier, se sentant protéger ainsi.

Pourtant, durant la semaine qui suivit ce triste dénouement, cet esprit calme connut des perturbations. En effet, il avait bien fallu qu'elle aille récupérer ses affaires chez Naruto. La Hyuga profita alors de l'absence de son père et de Neji pour se faire en plein de la semaine pour éviter de croiser son ex. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de lui envoyer des messages qui la suppliaient de revenir sur sa décision, mais elle ne lui répondait pas et au fil du temps, il arrêta, à son grand soulagement. Elle pensait honnêtement qu'elle avait besoin de prendre du temps et un peu ses distances avant de renouer une amitié avec lui, enfin si c'était encore possible. Elle se trouvait donc pour l'heure devant la demeure du blond. Après avoir sonné, elle fut alors accueillie par Juugo. Elle lui expliqua la raison de sa présence. Ainsi il avait juste, Hinata avait rompu, sinon pourquoi reprendre ses valises. Sans en être surpris, il la laissa donc rentrer.

Ce fut donc en pleine récupération qu'Iruka revint de ses cours et qu'il eut la surprise de croiser la jeune femme dans le hall. A ses pieds, prônaient ses sacs. Il en eut le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés. Face à ce visage éberlué, l'ancienne petite-amie de Naruto en fut très mal à l'aise. Elle se tritura les doigts et n'osa pas trop le regarder. Elle qui voulait éviter cette confrontation, c'était complètement raté. Quand la surprise fut passée, il réussit à prononcer les mots qui étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« - Que fais-tu Hinata ?

\- Comme vous le voyez, je reprends mes affaires. Elles n'ont plus aucune utilité ici.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Et que va dire Naruto ? Il est au courant ? »

Face à cette panique, la jeune femme réalisa que son ancien instituteur n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence. En cet instant, elle en voulut à son ex de la mettre dans la situation de tout révéler. Fermant les yeux, elle s'emplit de courage avant de reprendre la parole.

« - J'ai rompu avec Naruto. »

A cette vérité, le cerveau d'Iruka eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler l'information. Hinata, cette jeune femme qui avait passé des années à soupirer pour son fils adoptif, à supporter des mois et des mois de silence et de le voir amouracher d'une autre, avait décidé de mettre fin à leur romance. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle puisse envisager cela ? Etait-ce à cause de Mei ? Pourtant, elle connaissait la vérité. Mais, comment… pourquoi… Il ne cessait de se poser des questions que soudain cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Alors voilà la raison du comportement violent de Naruto… Hinata avait rompu. C'était donc bien de la souffrance qui avait guidé ses poings et ses paroles acerbes. Il avait mis tout sur le dos de la personne qui était à la fois impliquée, mais aussi qui lui était tombée sous la main. Le voir en couple avait dû lui rappeler sa rupture et sa douleur, d'où sa virulence à voir Mei partir, allant même jusqu'à lui demander de la quitter. Son fils adoptif n'était pas arrivé à le voir heureux, alors qu'il était malheureux.

« - Pourquoi ? Fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à prononcer.

\- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler avec vous.

\- Mais… Il t'aime, Hinata.

-… Je l'ai cru à un moment donné, mais je me suis trompée, se surprit-elle à répondre, alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui avaient été secs pendant des jours.

\- Hinata… »

Le désarroi de cette dernière était si visible qu'Iruka sut en cet instant que ses sentiments à elle étaient toujours présents, si forts qu'elle pensait avoir bien fait en prenant cette décision si difficile.

« - Hinata, il t'aime. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il était anéanti ce soir-là. Il s'est même battu avec Sasuke. Ils ont dû si mettre à deux, avec Juugo, pour le calmer. C'est pour te dire que son cas est sérieux... Il a fermé son cœur… Ne pourrais-tu pas reconsidérer les choses et te remettre avec lui si vous vous aimez tous les deux ? Ne le nie pas. Je vois bien que tu l'aimes encore. »

A ces paroles, la Hyuga en releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée face à ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle avait du mal à le croire. Il en avait eu autant de souffrance que cela pour se confronter brutalement avec son frère de cœur. S'était-elle donc trompée ? Elle allait lui répondre qu'elle s'avisa à la dernière seconde. Cela ne changeait rien à sa situation. Naruto et elle n'étaient pas compatibles, alors qu'il semblait avoir plus d'atomes crochus avec la rose, ou même une autre fille. Il fallait voir comment il était à l'aise avec elles.

« - Même si c'est le cas, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble de toute manière, alors je l'ai libéré. Il sera beaucoup mieux avec Sakura.

-Sakura ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voir avec ça ?

\- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux plus en parler, répliqua la Hyuga en se saisissant de ses valises. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me laissiez partir. »

Elle s'avança donc, passant à côté d'Iruka en regardant droit devant elle. Cependant, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne fasse rien. Lui prenant le bras, il la stoppa une dernière fois.

« - Hinata, réfléchis-y s'il te plaît. Fais le au moins pour votre bonheur à tout deux.

\- Pourquoi vous acharnez vous, alors que je sais que vous la préférez à moi, lui balança-t-elle dans la figure en le foudroyant du regard. C'est cruel.

\- Mais pas du tout, la contredit son ancien instituteur. Je n'ai jamais eu de préférence.

\- Ne me mentez pas. Je vous ai entendu au travers de la porte, vous savez ce jour-là, quand Naruto est rentré tard à cause d'un accident sur la route et que j'avais dû rentrer sans l'attendre. Vous avez dit que vous vous en fichiez de moi, que ma vie n'était pas importante contrairement à celle de Sakura. Soyez satisfait, bientôt, elle fera parti des vôtres, je pense. »

Iruka n'y comprenait rien à ce discours. Oui, il se rappelait de ce jour-là, mais pas avoir prononcé ces mots… Quand il réalisa de quoi elle parlait. La pauvre, elle avait tout compris de travers, surement à cause de l'épaisseur du bois qui avait bloqué certains d'entre eux. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui raconte comment cela s'était déroulé. Il le fallait si cela lui permettait de rattraper la situation.

« - Je t'assure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux que tu te méprends.

-Mais…

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans que tu connaisses la véracité des événements de ce jour. »

Iruka commença alors son récit sans lui permettre de l'en empêcher en vaine parole. Il était décidé, surtout si cela pouvait l'aider à revenir sur sa décision.

Etrangement, Hinata fut fascinée par sa voix avant de comprendre qu'une partie d'elle était assez curieuse, mais surtout désirait connaître la vérité. Cette partie savait que son ancien instituteur était incapable d'avoir osé prononcer les paroles qu'elle avait espionnées, mais à l'époque, elle avait été incapable d'écouter cette voix intérieure.

Ce jour là donc, dès son arrivée, Naruto était entrain de retirer son casque, alors que lui-même l'avait assommé de questions devant un Sasuke et un Juugo silencieux, mais tout de même très intéressés par les explications de leur ami. D'ailleurs, le visage de ce dernier leur était apparu avec un grand sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela avait eu le don d'énerver encore plus son tuteur.

"- Arrête de sourire comme l'idiot que tu es et tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui s'est passé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres que maintenant ? Cela fait des heures que Sasuke est arrivé et qu'on t'attend."

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond était resté sourd aux paroles de l'Umino et avait semblé plutôt chercher quelque chose derrière les épaules de son frère de coeur, comme s'il avait tenté d'apercevoir une ombre. Face à ce snobisme non dissimulé, Iruka s'était apprêté à réitérer sa demande qu'il avait été coupé par le concerné.

"- Où est Hinata ?

\- Quoi, n'en revenait pas son père adoptif, qui avait eu du mal à contenir sa colère.

Il lui avait parlé d'un sujet sérieux, mais lui, avait préféré se préoccuper de sa petite-amie à l'époque. L'explosion de ses nerfs avait été imminente s'il avait continué à les prendre pour des idiots. Et pourtant, leur blondinet national avait continué dans cette voie.

"- Je parie qu'elle est à la cuisine entrain de me préparer des ramens, s'était léché les babines l'Uzumaki, salivant à l'idée de son plat préféré. Ces mains sont recouvertes de farine, c'est pourquoi elle n'ose pas venir dans l'entrée ou alors elle a ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et ne m'a pas entendu arriver. Dites, j'ai vu juste ou pas ?

-...

\- Je vais aller la voir tout de suite. J'ai hâte de goûter à sa cuisine."

A peine prononcer, à peine exécuter. Naruto était passé devant un Iruka estomaqué par son irrespect et sa désinvolture. Ce dernier en avait fermé les yeux, ainsi que les poings si forts que tout son corps en avait tremblé. Le volcan aurait rentré en éruption si cela avait continué. Alors qu'il avait atteint le niveau de son meilleur ami, celui-ci l'avait informé de la vérité.

"- Hinata n'est pas dans la cuisine.

\- Ah, s'était arrêté l'Uzumaki. Au fin fond du jardin, alors ?... Dans la volière, peut-être ? Les oiseaux y font un tel tapage que cela a dû camoufler mon arrivée.

\- Non, Naruto.

\- Non plus, avait-il froncé les sourcils. Où est-elle ?

\- Hinata est rentrée chez elle, avait répondu stoïquement le ténébreux alors qu'Iruka n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion futile.

\- Quoi !? Tu me fais une blague, avait suggéré le blond avec un petit sourire, mais devant le sérieux de Sasuke, le perdit. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle en a eu marre de patienter, monseigneur, l'avait alors nargué son ami de toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait jusqu'au souper... Avait affirmé Naruto, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres qui l'avait entendu malgré tout. Ecoute, Sasuke, je suis sûr que tu me fais une farce, mais je te le dis, elle n'est pas marrante... Où est Hinata ?

\- A tout avis, il est quelle heure, gros malin ?!" L'avait défié le concerné.

A ce défi, l'Uzumaki avait regardé sa montre et avait constaté avec stupéfaction qu'en effet, le créneau du dîner était déjà bien avancé. Cependant, il n'avait pas cru que sa princesse ne l'avait pas attendu. A chaque fois qu'il avait été en retard, il avait pu compter sur sa patience et sa présence quand bien même elle en serait tombée malade. D'ailleurs, cela était déjà arrivé et gravement en plus, alors il était inenvisageable qu'elle ne soit pas là, sous son toit. Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à démentir Sasuke à grand coup de pied au derrière, le Vésuve qu'avait été Iruka dévasta Pompéi, faisant trembler les murs de la maison.

"- Naruto ! On s'en contrefiche de tes ramens et de ce que tu crois. Le père d'Hinata l'attendait et elle était déjà en retard.

\- Mais elle m'avait dit que…

\- Elle n'a pas à accès sa vie sur toi. Elle n'est pas à tes ordres. Tu la prends pour quoi ?!… ta soubrette ?!

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas.

\- Et bien si, je me le permets justement.

\- J'ai juste croisé Sakura et j'ai discuté avec elle en perdant la notion du temps. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est plus importante… Sakura ?! Te savoir en sécurité l'es plus… Mais cela tu ne l'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- I... Iruka, était tombé des nues le blondinet face à cette colère qu'il en avait reculé d'un pas alors que Sasuke avait été désabusé devant un tel comportement. Calme-toi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère... Je...

\- Tu ne te tends peut-être pas compte le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait. Et ne je ne parle même pas d'Hinata. Elle était morte d'inquiétude et a dû partir la mort dans l'âme, l'avait coupé l'Umino en descendant de ton, mais dont la voix avait toujours été aussi colérique. Alors, maintenant, tu vas te mettre à table, ici et maintenant ! Où étais-tu ?"

Ce fut ainsi qu'Iruka termina son récit face à une jeune femme qui se sentit mal de l'avoir cru aussi cruel vis-à-vis d'elle. La Hyuga s'en voulut. Ce fut ce jour-là que sonna le départ à croire ses doutes et ses angoisses les plus profondes. Son esprit était complètement perdu. Si elle ne s'était pas méprise, en serait-elle là aujourd'hui, à se retirer de la vie de son amour de toujours ? Peut-être pas. Voyant ses pupilles dansées d'incertitude, l'Umino crut qu'il existait une chance qu'elle se ravise. Avait-il réussi à lui faire changer d'avis ?

« - Hinata…

-Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir mal jugé, vraiment, l'interrompit-elle. Cependant, cela ne change rien à ma décision. Vous me dites que Naruto souffre, et je veux bien le croire… J'en suis désolée, mais…, je suis sûre que cela lui passera vite… grâce à ses liens avec Sakura et Sasuke… Il aura vite oublié ses sentiments quand il prendra conscience de la véracité de mes raisons. »

En effet, contrairement à ce que pensait Iruka, ses propos ne l'avaient pas rassuré. Bien au contraire. Cela confirmait que ce jour-là, Naruto avait déjà commencé à faire passer la rose avant elle. Oh elle se rappelait bien de ses explications et de l'intervention d'une certaine madame Haruno, mais celles-ci ne faisaient pas le poids avec ce qui avait suivi. En fait, ce n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg et elle n'avait pas la force de l'expliquer à Iruka. S'inclinant devant l'Umino, Hinata prit alors congé sur ces mots. L'instituteur ne put que la voir disparaître ainsi de leur vie sans savoir comment la retenir.

« - Pardon Naruto… J'aurai au moins tenté. »

Le cœur en peine, il ferma la porte et partit vers le salon. S'affalant dans un fauteuil, il prit son téléphone et appela la seule personne qui saura le soutenir et l'encourager. Sa conversation dura toute la soirée et l'avait soulagé un peu. Il hésita après à appeler Naruto pour finir par décider de lui laisser un peu de temps. C'était la seule chose à faire. Chez elle, après avoir rangé ses affaires, le cœur quand même lourd, Hinata reprit sa vie quotidienne, comme si rien n'était arrivé, inquiétant de plus en plus Hiashi et Hanabi. Quand aux anciens, ils en haussèrent les épaules, s'interdisant de la comprendre. Tant qu'elle restait dans les « standards » de la famille, qu'importait son sort. Neji, quand à lui, était plutôt satisfait de ne plus la voir à la botte de cet enquiquineur. Certes, il n'était pas au courant de la rupture, mais constater qu'elle n'axait plus sa vie sur celle du blond, à courir chez lui à la moindre occasion, lui faisait dire que bientôt il n'aurait plus à les surveiller. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se consacrer à 100 % à ses études et à Tenten.

Ainsi, s'entama le mois de décembre, Hinata s'enfermant dans son quotidien et Naruto faisant face à sa tristesse qui se transforma vite en fierté et en orgueil blessés à force d'avoir un téléphone muet. Il en emprisonna sa raison et son cœur derrière une taciturne aura. Tous deux lui auraient été pourtant bien nécessaires pour comprendre leur séparation et pour se remettre en question. Malheureusement, il avait les nerfs si à vif qu'il restait sourd aux paroles de Sasuke. Ce dernier tendait plus d'une fois à lui en parler et à réfléchir avec lui sur où se situaient sa responsabilité et celle de la jeune femme, mais en vain. Pour le blond, les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour être digne d'elle ont été piétinés et n'avaient pas été pris en compte. Les deux meilleurs amis avaient même été jusqu'aux mains quand le ténébreux insistait de trop, surtout quand excédé, il commençait à douter, tout comme Hinata, qu'il l'avait choisie pour son nom ou qu'il s'était de nouveau amouracher de Sakura.

Pourtant, ce fut grâce à l'Uchiwa que l'Uzumaki échappa de justesse à passer devant le colonel, dirigeant l'école militaire, pour se faire remonter les bretelles. En effet, un de leurs camarades avait charrié Naruto en lui demandant s'il s'était déjà fait la Hyuga. La rage lui avait alors brûlé les veines et il l'avait envoyé droit dans les tulipes à grands coups de poings. Sasuke était intervenu et avait dispersé l'attroupement en faisant valoir son nom, même s'il détestait en user ainsi, en promettant de faire de leur vie un enfer s'ils en parlaient à quiconque. Toutefois, plusieurs rumeurs circulaient maintenant dans la promotion. Cela allait du il était encore puceau au Hinata était si douée dans l'art du sexe qu'il voulait garder ses secrets pour lui. Heureusement, pour tous, Naruto n'en fit pas grand cas, comme s'il était déconnecté, trop enfermé sur lui-même, enfin quand cela le concernait. Par contre, quand ça touchait l'honneur de son ex, malgré sa douleur, il ne supportait pas qu'on parla ainsi d'elle. Ainsi, tous ceux qui osaient le faire avaient le droit à un Uzumaki prêt à en découdre sans l'intervention de son ombre.

Face à cela, Sasuke arrêta donc de vouloir casser le barrage derrière lequel son ami de toujours s'était réfugié. Et il n'avait pas envi d'engager un nouveau combat pour le fatiguer physiquement et moralement afin d'avoir accès de nouveau à ses émotions, à ses sentiments et ainsi pouvoir renouer le dialogue sur ce sujet délicat. Il prit donc son parti dans la patience. Il s'évertuait donc maintenant à calmer le volcan pour qu'il reprenne son sang froid et redevienne le Naruto qui l'avait aidé à savoir qui il était. Et ce n'était pas une mince à faire, surtout quand ils retournaient à Konoha. En effet, ils ne pouvaient rester calfeutrer à l'école militaire. Ainsi, les deux meilleurs amis y revinrent dès le premier vendredi après-midi de décembre. Juugo fut content de voir Sasuke, mais déchanta un peu quand il vit son visage débité. En cet instant, il comprit que sa semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Quant à Naruto, il ne dit mots et passa devant Iruka sans le regarder. Ce dernier le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait s'enfermer dans sa suite avant de se tourner vers l'Uchiwa qui hocha négativement la tête. Son visage affichait un air désolé et l'instituteur comprit. Son fils adoptif n'avait pas encore digéré la pilule et en fut vraiment meurtri. Il ne souffrait pas pour lui-même mais pour la personne du blond. Comment pouvaient-ils l'aider à se sortir de ce nuage noir ? Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le reste du jour. Le blond faisait tout pour éviter son tuteur, mais surtout il appréhendait de revoir Hinata le lendemain. Tout le groupe avait décidé de passer du temps ensemble autour de la patinoire. Sasuke avait réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner en s'attaquant à sa fierté. Ce ne fut pas très glorieux de sa part, mais insinuer qu'il se comportait en lâche, ayant peur de se confronter à elle, de se voir piétiner fut la seule idée qui lui était venue pour le faire sortir prendre l'air. Refusant cette image, Naruto avait donc cédé.

Quand il arriva, celle qui habitait encore toutes ses pensées y était déjà présente. Elle était là, avec la plupart de leurs amis, dans son manteau à peau de mouton, un bonnet blanc sur la tête, des mèches de cheveux s'y échappant et virevoltant dans la brise. Elle était si belle à ses yeux, surtout avec ce halo de lumière qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait qu'elle en cet instant, là devant ses yeux. Les autres ne comptaient pas. Son cœur battait la chamade qu'il aurait pu à la seconde oublier toute sa rancœur si elle venait à l'instant lui demander pardon et de repartir à zéro. Oui, en cet instant, il aurait pu la serrer dans ses bras et le lui accorder sans aucune once d'hésitation. Malheureusement, ce fantasme ne fut que de courte durée quand dans un mouvement possessif, il vit un bras se poser sur les épaules de celle qu'il aimait encore. A l'autre bout, se tenait Kiba, souriant comme un beau diable et qui le défiait du regard. Cela eut le don de planter encore plus profondément le couteau qui lui labourait le cœur. Et si… ? Non il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule minute cette hypothèse.

Ce fut donc avec un air sombre et renfermé que Naruto, blessé dans son orgueil autant que dans ses sentiments, continua à avancer vers le petit groupe. Son avancée ne se fit pas dans la discrétion et Hinata le vit. A cette image de l'homme pour qui elle nourrissait encore un amour immense, elle se dégagea de la prise de Kiba et s'éloigna un peu de lui en baissant la tête. Etait-ce de gêne ou de honte ? Même elle l'ignorait. Elle était certaine d'une chose. Iruka avait eu raison. Il avait mal. Cela se voyait dans ses pupilles bleus où plus aucune lumière d'espièglerie ne régnait. Etait-ce pour le préserver d'une nouvelle blessure qu'elle repoussa son meilleur ami ou se préserver elle-même ? Au fond que elle désirait-t-elle ? Que son ex ne se méprenne pas et qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausse idée croyant que c'était pour se mettre avec l'Inuzuka qu'elle avait rompu ? Surement.

En tout cas, face à cette aura blessée, elle douta de sa décision et encore plus quand elle constata qu'il salua tout le monde, sauf elle, étonnant toute l'assistance. Avait-il compris son action ? Une amitié était-elle encore possible ? En cet instant, elle n'était plus très sûre. Tenten la regarda d'un air interrogateur, alors que Temari était prête à envoyer son coup de poing dans la tête de ce blondinet pour avoir ignoré de façon aussi ostentatoire celle qui était encore à leurs yeux sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs, l'Uzumaki vit sa ligne de vie diminuée de façon drastique quand une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, venant tout juste d'arriver, se jeta sur son dos en guise de salut. Après avoir repris son équilibre, le blond se tourna vers elle et lui fit la bise avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était heureux de voir la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter vraiment. Bon, il avait aussi Sasuke, mais il l'énervait en s'obstinant à ne pas le comprendre et à vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau. Face à ce spectacle, tous eurent le souffle coupé, avant que deux rages s'éveillent d'un coup. Comment osait-il ?

Le fils adoptif d'Iruka trouva son salut dans l'intervention de Shikamaru et de Shino, le premier retenant sa petite-amie, le second le cousin. Tous deux, loin d'être bêtes, avaient compris que quelque chose se tramait sous tout ça. D'ailleurs, tous jetèrent un regard sur Hinata dont le visage était caché derrière sa mèche, et tellement elle semblait fascinée par le sol. Pourtant, elle ne cessait du coin de l'œil à assister à un Naruto, la face moins orageuse, entrainant un peu à l'écart Sakura, alors qu'il n'était que noirceur la minute d'avant. Il foudroya même son ex du regard en partant, la narguant et lui faisant bien comprendre que sa présence à elle l'indisposait. A cette vue, les hésitations de la Hyuga s'envolèrent. Ce qui se passait devant elle lui donnait raison dans sa décision. Au fond de lui résidait toujours son amour de jeunesse et personne d'autre. Elle voulut alors être heureuse pour lui. Voulant rassurer ses amis sur ce point, elle releva le visage, abordant un fin sourire.

Malheureusement, tout ceux qui la connaissaient bien y virent de la fausseté, surtout quand un voile de tristesse recouvrait ses blanches pupilles. Car oui, le voir ainsi, confortant son idée qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer l'Haruno, lui faisait mal, même si la rupture était de son chef. De toute manière, Hinata se disait qu'elle aurait dû le savoir que leur romance avait été destinée à s'écrouler dès le départ. Au moins, elle aura vécu son rêve pendant un petit moment et elle aura su sauvegarder ses convictions, d'ailleurs, vu la finalité, heureusement. Au fond, peut-être que c'était pour ça aussi, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à départager ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait sans doute pressenti l'échec depuis bien longtemps. Elle était maintenant décidée à préserver dans sa mémoire les bons souvenirs, enfin, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas supplantés par les plus mauvais.

De son côté, la rose fut aussi le témoin de cette risette toute sauf véridique. Voulant recevoir des réponses à ses questions, elle se pencha vers Naruto. Cependant, elle garda le silence face à ce qu'elle voyait. Le jeune homme ne souriait pas parce qu'il était heureux de la voir, bien que c'était en partie vrai, mais il existait une étincelle de sournoiserie au fin fond. Elle le sentait et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. En effet, dans la tête du blond, c'était le branlebas de combat. Puisque son ex était persuadée qu'il préférait sa meilleure amie, alors il allait lui en donner une raison de le penser. Au moins, elle pourra vraiment le lui envoyer dans la figure cette fois. Ce ne sera plus un mensonge. Il était tellement plongé dans cette perspective de lui faire payer l'écrasement de son cœur qu'il resta aveugle à son affliction et au fait qu'Hinata renonçait à eux pour son bonheur à lui, quitte à le voir avec une femme qui, selon son jugement, lui correspondait mieux qu'elle..

Oui, Naruto resta ainsi dans sa bulle, sans être capable de déchiffrer derrière les opalines de celle à qui il avait encore déclaré sa flamme dans le but ultime de la garder près de lui il y avait quelques jours, la souffrance qui l'habitait. Tournant enfin son attention sur Sakura, il vit son air interrogatif et soufflant, s'empressa de répondre à sa question muette. Elle saura le conseiller au fond. Il lui livra donc la vérité. En l'entendant, la rose en écarquilla les yeux en tremblant de tout son corps. De leur côté, les amis des deux anciens amoureux hésitaient à bombarder la Hyuga de leurs interrogations, Sasuke et Juugo refusant de divulguer l'information cruciale, comme ils l'avaient promis. D'ailleurs, à force d'être harcelés, les deux amants rejoignirent leur compagnon dans son éloignement en attendant qu'enfin, tous se décident à rentrer au sein de la patinoire, bien qu'une petite voix leur disait que celle-ci ne pourra pas se targuer de les voir en son sein.

En effet, certains d'eux étaient concentrés ailleurs, puisque Neji et Temari aboyaient sur les personnes qui les avaient empêchés de refaire le portrait de ce traître. Karui aurait bien porté assistance à sa consœur au sang chaud, mais elle avait tellement d'autres soucis en tête avec un Choji qui ne dormait qu'avec de l'inquiétude dans le ventre à force de s'en faire pour sa propre cousine que les soucis d'Hinata lui passaient à des années lumières. Matsuri aussi avait d'autres problèmes et jetait des coups d'œil à son propre petit-ami qui restait aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée, bien qu'un léger froncement de sourcils était présent sur son front. Quand à Ino, elle était trop absorbée et préoccupée par l'image de Sakura dans les bras de Naruto qu'elle en oublia de faire sa commère. Finalement, Kiba fut celui qui se désigna comme le porte parole, mais il fut devancé.

« - Hinata, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle.»

Tous se retournèrent et purent voir une Haruno, le visage peiné, bien que dans ses yeux une lueur étrange que seule Ino put voir brillait.

« - Je suis vraiment désolée que cela n'ait pas marché entre vous.

\- Quoi !? Crièrent leurs amis. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-… Je… J'ai rompu avec Naruto, » se résout à avouer l'héritière.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dans tout le groupe. Personne n'aurait imaginé que cela aurait pu arriver et pourtant… Comme quoi rien n'était certain dans ce monde. La réaction de chacun était aussi différente que leur personnalité était aussi diversifiée. Beaucoup en furent désolé pour l'ancien couple, les plaignant tous les deux. En tout cas, ils comprirent un peu plus le comportement de Naruto, mais quand même, ce dernier était un peu exagéré. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu le penser, Tenten, bien que touchée par l'affliction d'Hinata qu'elle avait vite identifié, se sentait comme soulager et s'en voulut pour ça. Quand à Ino, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Sakura, un doute dans le cœur. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

« - Il fallait s'y attendre, déclara Temari en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Vu son comportement, cela ne m'étonne pas. Moi, ce qui me sidère est que tu ais attendu aussi longtemps pour le faire. Il t'en a fait pas mal baver quand même… D'ailleurs, c'était à prévoir depuis le début. Personnellement, j'ai toujours douté de ses sentiments pour toi, surtout avec tout son cinéma avec toi Sakura.

\- Hey, je n'y suis pour rien moi dans cette rupture, répliqua cette dernière. Je te fais remarquer que j'étais là pour les aider… Bon je reconnais que je n'ai pas été sympa au début, mais j'ai réparé mon erreur.

\- C'est vrai, mais depuis des années, il criait sur tous les toits son amour pour toi et du jour au lendemain, il reporte tout sur Hinata. Moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça louche. Je vous rappelle que je vous en ai déjà parlé et…

\- Galère, Temari, intervint Shikamaru. Ca ne nous regarde pas, alors laisse couler. Ce sont leurs affaires. Ne remous pas le couteau dans la plaie. Tu ne vois pas qu'Hinata n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes doutes. »

A cette remarque, la No'Sabaku ne put que penser qu'il avait raison. Devant elle, la concernée semblait porter le monde sur les épaules, un poids tombant sur elle à chacune de ses paroles. C'était vrai que Temari lui en avait déjà touché un mot. Cependant, savoir que certains d'entre eux nourrissaient ce genre de suppositions depuis qu'elle était avec Naruto lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle, qui croyait que cela n'était arrivé à leur esprit que quand il avait commencé à ne plus s'impliquer dans leur couple, venait de tomber de haut. Alors ils pensaient que toute manière, elle n'avait jamais eu sa chance d'y arriver depuis le tout début. Soupirant un bon coup pour éviter de craquer devant eux, elle refusa de détourner le visage et leur sourit quand même.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Shikamaru.

-Et bien moi, je trouve ça grave, » affirma une voix d'outre tombe.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Sasuke qui fut de retour auprès d'eux. Il s'était avancé vers eux pour savoir ce qu'ils décidaient par rapport à la patinoire, laissant à quelques mètres de là Juugo et Naruto. L'activité était-elle toujours d'actualité ou pas. Il avait alors espionné la fin de la conversation.

« - Vous n'êtes que des hypocrites. Vous tous, vous étiez bien heureux quand Naruto a choisi Hinata et quand il s'est déclaré. Vous étiez tous contents, en les félicitant, quand ils ont formé un couple… Et maintenant qu'ils ne le sont plus, vous critiquez sans vergogne…

-Sasuke, on ne pense pas tous ainsi, tenta Ino.

\- Ah ouais, la foudroya-t-il. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu un seul d'entre vous contredire Temari ? Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a tenté de discuter avec lui pour l'aider à voir ses erreurs, à part Sakura et moi ?

\- Cela ne nous regardait pas, tenta de se défendre la petite amie de Shikamaru sous le regard de celui-ci qui lui rappelait qu'elle s'en était mêlée, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Dit celle qui essaie de se cacher derrière l'excuse de son copain… Vous êtes tellement plongé dans vos vies confortables que vous ne voyez pas plus loin que votre nez. Et pourtant, vous étiez tous témoin de l'acharnement de Sakura en premier lieu, mais qui a su heureusement faire preuve de repentance, et ensuite de Neji, ainsi que de Kiba pour nuire à leur couple, mais vous n'avez rien fait, à part peut-être Tenten.»

A l'énonciation de leur nom, les deux interpelés voulurent se jeter sur leur accusateur, mais encore une fois, ils en furent empêchés par les mêmes protagonistes. Ces derniers ne pouvaient pas donner tord à l'Uchiwa, bien que l'aimée du Hyuga sentit une pointe de culpabilité d'avoir prié pour ne plus avoir à se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Par contre, jamais elle n'avait souhaité cette fin. Les trois jeunes hommes se défièrent tout de même du regard. Un silence suivit ce duel qui fit monter la rage de Sasuke et le malaise d'Hinata. Jamais elle n'avait voulu en arriver là et que cela tourna ainsi. Elle qui espérait retrouver une vie tranquille, comme avant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était un souhait dessué de sens

«- Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, vous êtes prêts à tout lui mettre sur le dos. Oui, il a commis des erreurs, mais il en paye aujourd'hui le prix et il n'a pas besoin que vous lui cassiez du sucre sur le dos... Il souffre et vous ne le voyez même pas…

\- C'est faux, vociféra Karui. Nous aussi, nous avons nos problèmes, figure-toi.

\- Au point de le prendre comme défouloir, sans doute.

-…

\- Putain, vous me dégoûtez ! »

Leur tournant le dos avec la ferme intention de rejoindre ses deux compères, Sasuke eut une dernière parole.

« - Hinata.

-Ou… Oui ?!

\- Malgré ce que son comportement t'a fait penser, Naruto t'aime et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il a fermé son cœur… J'espère que quand tu t'en rendras compte, il ne sera pas trop tard que ce soit autant pour lui que pour toi. »

Sur ce, il quitta le groupe et rejoignit ses deux acolytes. Aucuns des deux n'eurent besoin d'un long discours pour comprendre que leur excursion se terminait ici et maintenant. Le trio prit alors la direction opposée à la patinoire dans un silence monastique. Face à cela, Sakura regarda le groupe, puis Ino avant de prendre aussi la poudre d'escampette.

« - Où tu vas Sakura, lui cria la Yamanaka.

-Désolée Ino, mais je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, lui répondit la rose ne stoppant sa course quelques secondes. Alors je vais les rejoindre. Faites ce que vous voulez. »

A peine son petit discours fini, que la rose courut et se retrouva rapidement à la hauteur de ses deux meilleurs amis et de leur accompagnateur. La voyant à ses côtés, Naruto lui en fut reconnaissant et lui proposa même son bras auquel elle s'empressa de s'accrocher, en toute amitié bien sûr et sous le regard quand même suspicieux de Sasuke. Bien que ce dernier les ait défendus, sa mémoire était intacte et il n'oubliait pas le harcèlement de l'Haruno sur son frère de cœur par le passé. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ait vraiment rien à se reprocher sur la rupture, et qu'elle ne profitera pas de cette souffrance pour tenter sa chance. Ce ne serait ni bon pour elle, ni bon pour lui car son frère de cœur n'était pas encore en état d'oublier Hinata et de s'ouvrir à un autre amour sans risquer de se blesser ou de blesser l'autre. En pensant à la Hyuga, cette dernière n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du dos de l'Uzumaki, un frisson la parcourant.

Les paroles de Sasuke ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Naruto l'aimerait-il vraiment ? Malheureusement, voir la tête de la rose se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il lui embrassait les cheveux en attendant à un passage piéton sonna le glas de cet espoir. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le seul problème, car quel que soient ses sentiments ou les siens, elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle, alors à quoi bon revenir en arrière. Sakura saura le rendre heureux. N'ayant plus du tout envie de patiner, se sentant coupable d'avoir entraîné de la zizanie entre tous ses amis, elle préféra alors prendre congé à son tour en direction de chez elle. Elle fut alors accompagnée de Neji, Tenten, et du duo des inséparables, Shino et Kiba.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait un sourire béat inscrit dans son esprit, bien qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer à Hinata. Dès qu'elle se tournait vers lui, ce fut un air compatissant qu'il affichait. Cependant, au fond de lui, il savourait sa victoire. Il avait prouvé que les sentiments du blond n'étaient pas si solides que cela, quoi qu'en disait Sasuke. Il fallait le voir avec Sakura. Naruto avait échoué à lui montrer sa combattivité à tout faire pour choyer l'ange qui se trouvait à marcher devant lui avec toute la tristesse du monde, même à résister à la moindre difficulté. Quand aux autres, ils se dispersèrent aussi, certains dans l'indifférence de la situation, d'autres en pleine réflexions sur les paroles de l'Uchiwa.


	3. Que décidera-t-elle ?

Sur le chemin qui les ramenait vers leur moyen de locomotion, Kiba, qui était comme une pile électrique intérieurement, proposa à ses amis de profiter d'être en si petit comité pour aller faire un tour au bar et s'enfiler quelques verres. Bien entendu, Hinata déclina, n'ayant pas la tête à ça, et puis s'éclater avec de l'alcool n'était pas du tout son truc à elle. Cependant, son ami d'enfance ne l'entendait pas ainsi et fit preuve d'insistance. Il argumenta sur le fait que c'était surtout pour elle qu'il suggérait cette idée, afin de la divertir et qu'elle pensa à autre chose qu'à sa rupture. De toute manière, Naruto ne méritait pas qu'elle le pleura. Ce n'était qu'un idiot. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'eut pas l'action escomptée. Le rappel de sa situation mortifiante, bien que choisie de sa part, déchira un peu plus le cœur de la jeune femme, mais surtout le manque de prise de responsabilité du maître d'Akamaru.

En plus de ça, le ton employé était à la limite de la satisfaction, comme si dans sa voix, il était heureux de la finalité de son couple. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi, et oser l'inviter à l'oubli dans la boisson, voir peut-être de fêter sa séparation ? En cet instant, Kiba lui parut encore plus ignoble que l'Uzumaki. Sans rien répliquer, Hinata préféra donc fuir cette présence néfaste sous son regard éberlué d'être ainsi snobé. Le futur vétérinaire allait la rattraper qu'une main ferme le stoppa en lui empoignant l'épaule. Se retournant pour dire à cet importun ce qu'il pensait de son intervention, il tomba sur un Shino des plus sévères et à la mine la plus sombre qu'il lui était prêté à voir de son complice de toujours. En effet, lui, l'Aburame n'avait pas oublié les responsabilités de son meilleur ami. S'en suivit alors une altercation entre eux sous les yeux de Tenten et Neji qui s'avisèrent de les laisser seuls et partirent à leur tour à la suite d'Hinata.

De retour chez elle, celle-ci prit à peine le temps de retirer son vêtement d'hiver avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs, alors que Neji aidait Tenten à se séparer de son manteau. Cette dernière fut peinée de voir sa sœur de cœur ainsi, car elle n'était pas stupide et ne laissa pas avoir par son apparente désinvolture. Les insinuations de leurs amis, mais surtout de voir Naruto aussi proche de Sakura, l'avaient blessée. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle apprenait qu'elle aimait encore le blondinet. Et pourtant, elle avait rompu. Ce que sa meilleure amie redoutait, était-il finalement arrivé ? Laissant en plan son aimé qui comprit qu'une réunion entre filles expliquait autant d'impolitesse, la jeune fille partit rejoindre l'éplorée. Bizarrement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne la retrouva pas dans sa chambre, mais dans son boudoir préféré qui avait vu sur le jardin.

Hinata était là, assisse sur un rocking chair, à côté d'une petite cheminée entrain de tricoter. Pour les non initiés, rien ne leur aurait sauté aux yeux. Elle paraissait calme et détendue, en tout cas, à l'opposé de l'image d'une femme qui venait de rompre avec celui qu'elle jugeait être l'homme de sa vie. Cependant, Tenten ne fut pas dupe et s'approchant d'elle, s'assit sur un des fauteuils présents, sans trop comment aborder le sujet. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi, le silence juste perturber par le bruit des aiguilles. Quand enfin, la petite-amie de Neji trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, elle en fut empêchée par l'entrée de ce dernier. Il se mit au niveau de sa cousine et posant une main sur son épaule prit la parole.

« - Je comprends enfin ton attitude de ces derniers jours. Je suis sûr que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi et tu as tout mon soutien…

-Merci, Neji, déclara la jeune femme pensant qu'il en avait fini.

\- … Mais tu as bien fait. C'est la meilleure décision que tu ais prise depuis que tu es avec lui… Il n'arrivait pas à la cheville des Hyuga. »

Hinata fut horrifiée par la déclaration de son parent et se dégagea de sa prise. Elle sentit la colère montée en elle qu'elle en lâcha son ouvrage pour se lever. Alors comme ça, Naruto n'était pas digne de leur famille, alors qu'il était allé jusqu'à changer de personnalité pour se faire accepter, au point qu'il n'était plus l'ombre de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et qu'elle s'était résolue à libérer de cette torture de devoir aller à l'encontre de qui il était. Oui, elle avait reconnu à son ex cet effort qui au début l'avait touchée en priant que ce n'était que le temps de prendre ses marques, mais qui s'était poursuivi, la blessant. A entendre celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, il n'espérait que ça, la rupture.

« - Alors c'était pour ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles, ne comprit pas Neji.

\- Ton comportement exécrable avec nous, ta perpétuelle surveillance… C'est ce que tu voulais… que je le quitte, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sourd, mais si calme qu'on doutait qu'elle l'était en réalité.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit son cousin d'un ton tout aussi froid. J'étais content pour toi. Je ne voulais que…

\- Arrête avec cette excuse, le coupa Hinata. Si tu avais été si heureux pour moi, jamais tu n'aurais agi ainsi… En réalité, tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec Naruto et tu as tout fait pour lui mettre la pression… A cause des anciens, il s'est senti obliger de changer, mais tu ne l'as pas aidé non plus à leur résister… Où étais-tu quand ils se sont attaqués à sa famille ? Où étais-tu quand ils se sont attaqués à mon intégrité ?

\- C'est à cause de ta relation avec Naruto qu'ils ont dépassé les bornes. Tu es si influençable quand il s'agit de lui, normal que la méfiance était de rigueur.

\- Tu oses les défendre en plus.

\- Non, les anciens n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir… Quand à moi, je désirai juste que Naruto ne mette pas à mal tes convictions. J'étais convaincu qu'il ne les partageait pas alors oui, je l'ai surveillé et j'ai eu raison vu comment je vous ai retrouvé l'autre jour. »

A ce souvenir, la Hyuga garda le silence. Il était vrai qu'elle ne serait plus vierge à ce moment là et pas parce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais juste pour ne pas perdre Naruto et lui faire plaisir. D'un côté, elle était reconnaissante à l'intervention de son cousin. Toutefois, de l'autre, elle ne se serait peut-être pas trouvée dans cette situation si ce dernier ne s'était pas mêlé de son histoire d'amour depuis le départ, lui mettant encore plus de pression sur les épaules, la coupant encore plus en deux. Découragée et encore un peu perdue, elle se rassit.

« - Il ne connait pas notre monde, Hinata, continua Neji pensant qu'elle lui donnait raison. S'il t'avait forcé à coucher avec lui et si les anciens l'avaient appris, ils auraient pu faire pire… Ta réputation était en danger.

\- Tu aurais pu user d'autres choses que de l'agressivité, souffla la jeune femme. Tu aurais dû me faire confiance… Et maintenant, j'en paye le prix.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est toi qui as rompu non ?

\- Et tu crois que je n'en souffre pas… Tu crois que c'est facile de se séparer de la personne qu'on aime,…, car oui, j'aime encore Naruto… Tu crois que je n'ai pas le cœur brisé de mettre résolu à cette extrémité pour ne pas sombrer dans une histoire qui n'avançait plus à cause de nos erreurs. Elles avaient franchi le point de non retour, et tu as ta part de responsabilité là dedans, mais bien sûr le grand Neji n'aura pas la décence de s'abaisser à demander pardon… Hein, Neji, es-tu prêt à la reconnaître ?

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir et…

\- Ca suffit, je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, se résigna-t-elle. De toute manière, ce n'est pas la raison principale de ma décision.

\- C'est Sakura n'est-ce pas, supposa à son tour Tenten qui comprit de quoi elle parlait. Ou plutôt l'ambiguïté de Naruto avec elle.

\- L'ambiguïté ?! Tu devrais plutôt dire les sentiments qu'il a toujours eu pour elle, réattaqua Neji. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux… Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps son amour « fraternel » comme il a osé nous le faire croire.

\- Neji, voyons, s'offusqua sa dulcinée.

\- Quoi ? Se tourna-t-il vers elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu son attitude avec Sakura.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu crois que je n'avais aucune chance pour que cela dure et qu'il l'aime encore, soupira tristement sa cousine en baissant la tête. Sasuke avait raison.

\- Ecoute Hinata, l'interpella doucement sa meilleure amie. C'est vrai quelques uns d'entre nous ont eu certainement quelques doutes depuis le départ et qui se renforçaient à cause du comportement de Naruto. Ils les ont poussés à t'en faire part, mais c'était pour te mettre en garde et te préserver.

\- Etait-ce donc aussi pour me préserver que tu t'es éloignée de moi, demanda-t-elle avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle disait et de se reprendre. Oh pardon, Tenten. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, tenta de la rassurer sa camarade en lui souriant bien qu'elle était un peu blessée. On va te laisser tranquille. Viens Neji, nous y allons.

\- Mais…

\- Ne discute pas, » le coupa avec force Tenten qui le poussa vers la sortie.

Elle y mit tellement de volonté qu'elle réussit à lui faire franchir le seuil malgré sa résistance. Cela fit, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie. Son cœur lui fit mal à l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait. Oui, Hinata souffrait et il fallait vraiment être aveugle, comme l'était Naruto en ce moment, pour ne pas le voir. En effet, elle était là assisse sur le rocking chair, une main tremblante descendant vers son ouvrage qui était toujours à terre, puis, après l'avoir dépoussiéré, le poser sur ses genoux. Elle le caressa du bout du doigt, le fixant de ses yeux vides, mais aussi interrogateur. C'était comme si elle s'interrogeait sur la nécessité de le terminer. Ce fut ainsi que Tenten la laissa en fermant la porte derrière elle. Bizarrement, elle se retrouva seule. Furieuse d'avoir été mise de côté ainsi, elle se mit à la recherche de Neji qu'elle retrouva au détour d'un couloir en pleine discussion.

« - Je crois que j'ai le droit à des remerciements, affirma une voix féminine.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Mais voyons, Neji, tu as pourtant bien fait usage de mes petites informations, sinon jamais tu n'aurais su que notre chère héritière prenait la pilule et risquait de déshonorer notre nom.

\- Dis plutôt que tu t'es empressée d'en informer ton grand-père. A cause de toi, les anciens ont voulu l'humilier, et elle en a souffert,…, donc non, tu ne mérites rien de moi et certainement pas un merci ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Tu es dur, cher cousin…, mais je ne peux pas te donner tord. Toutefois, tout comme toi c'était pour préserver notre famille et c'est ce que tu as fait à ton tour en te précipitant dans sa chambre après notre petite discussion t'informant qu'un certain blond s'était introduit dans la chambre d'Hinata.

\- Et c'était aussi pour préserver notre famille que tu as tourné autour de Naruto… Maintenant, qu'il est célibataire, tu vas t'empresser de te jeter sur lui… Mais dis-moi, s'il n'était pas digne d'Hinata, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il le sera pour toi ?

\- Mais qui te dit que mon objectif était de m'accaparer Naruto ? »

A cette question tintée de sournoiserie, Neji en resta coi. En cet instant, une pointe de culpabilité lui serra le cœur, mais cette sensation passa rapidement quand la rage la supplanta. Il venait de comprendre que cette garce s'était servie de lui, ou plutôt de son besoin de protéger sa parente pour l'atteindre et lui faire du mal. Il ne fallait pas naître de la dernière pluie pour savoir que la séparer de son amour de toujours en était le meilleur moyen. Le voyant ainsi, son interlocutrice en eut un sourire satisfait, mais également sournois. Lui tournant le dos, elle eut une dernière parole à son encontre, le regardant par-dessus son épaule du coin de l'œil, avant de le quitter.

« - Alors comme ça, ils ne sont plus ensemble… Merci pour ce renseignement. »

J'en ferai bon usage, pensa-t-elle, s'interdisant de l'affirmer à haute voix devant un cousin surprotecteur. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas sans compter l'esprit d'analyse d'un Neji toujours sur le qui-vive. En effet, ce dernier avait compris qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout pour entendre ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Il ne se retint donc plus, ne supportant pas d'être considéré comme un pion dans l'esprit de cette fille. D'une ou deux enjambées, il fut à sa hauteur et se saisissant de son bras, l'obligea à lui faire de nouveau face. A sa vue, sa prisonnière en perdit sa risette et trembla de tout son corps, prenant peur du monstre de colère qu'elle avait devant elle. Les yeux du polytechnicien étaient aussi froids que la banquise, mais surtout ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés au point de se toucher qu'on aurait dit un tueur prêt à commettre un meurtre. Sa poigne était si forte que sa victime se mit à gémir de douleur. Quand sa voix se fit entendre, elle paraissait sortir d'outre-tombe.

« - Je te préviens, Halya, que l'enfer te paraitra un paradis si tu t'avises de t'en prendre à Hinata encore une fois… Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Tu bluffes, dit-elle en tentant de cacher sa peur. Tu risques de mettre à mal ton poste d'héritier.

\- Tu en ais vraiment sûr, la défia ce dernier. Je suis le plus proche parent par le sang de mon oncle et l'appui du conseil m'est acquis depuis très longtemps… Tu crois vraiment qu'ils préfèreront une manipulatrice comme toi, à moi, un polytechnicien de génie… Donc ne m'oblige pas à te montrer ce dont je suis capable. Nous nous sommes bien compris ? »

En entendant ce discours prononcé d'un ton froid et sourd au point qu'elle le ressentait juste dans ses os, Halya sentit une peur panique envahir chacune de ses cellules. Hochant la tête, elle lui fit comprendre que sa menace était maintenant bien inscrite dans son esprit. La relâchant, le Hyuga se redressa de toute sa hauteur au-dessus d'elle, au point qu'elle se sentit comme une lilliputienne à côté. Son regard était si perçant qu'elle se ramassa sur elle-même par réflexe avant de partir et de s'éloigner de cette aura meurtrière. La jeune femme put reprendre sa contenance qu'arriver dans ses propres appartements. Elle maudit alors Neji se promettant de se venger.

Toutefois, elle se maudit également d'avoir manqué de vigilance et d'avoir crié victoire trop vite. En tout cas, s'il croyait que sa menace allait changer ses plans, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Bien au contraire. Savoir que la rupture tant espérée pour détruire Hinata était effective, l'avait plus que contenter. Objectif atteint, elle en serait restée là, mais la condescendance du polytechnicien à se juger supérieur à elle avait réveillé sa soif de les écraser tous et tant pis si pour cela, elle devrait s'attaquer au membre le plus faible. De plus, elle avait un allié de poids et personne n'oserait la toucher, elle, une des héritières potentielles de la famille Hyuga. Prenant son téléphone, elle s'empressa de faire part de sa découverte à la personne concernée.

« - Salut, c'est Halya.

-…

\- Je viens d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

-…

\- Ils se sont séparés.

-…

\- Tu étais déjà au courant… J'aurai dû m'en douter.

-…

\- Comment elle se sent ? Se mit à réfléchir Halya Et bien, elle ne l'encaisse pas trop bien, mais d'un côté, elle ne me semble pas spécialement abattue. Elle vaque à ses occupations routinières que cela en vient affligeant… Elle a l'air plus d'en vouloir aux autres qu'à lui.

\- …

\- J'ai aussi ce pressentiment qu'elle pourrait reprendre pied s'ils arrivent à rester amis ou à se convaincre de se donner une seconde chance. S'il décide de la séduire pour lui prouver ses sentiments, alors nos efforts auront été vains.

-…

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne l'aime pas tant que ça… J'espère que tu as raison sur ce point. De plus, il est vrai que l'opinion de ses amis est en notre faveur, l'influençant grandement, mais cela pourrait être à double tranchant et jouer contre nous.

-…

\- Mm, il faudrait réussir à entretenir sa colère contre elle pour qu'il la rejette avec une telle violence qu'elle ne puisse pas s'y relever et tu auras le champ libre.

-…

\- Tout à fait… Encore une fois, nos objectifs concordent à merveilles.

-…

\- Oh, à ce que j'entends de derrière toi, je crois que tu es attendu, alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et on se tient au courant, salua une dernière fois la perfide Hyuga. On se voit à l'université.

\- C'est ça, à la prochaine Halya, » raccrocha sa mystérieuse alliée.

Alors comme ça, Hinata n'était pas aussi effondrée que cela. La perplexité remplit l'esprit de cette personne qui tapait de façon rythmique son téléphone contre la paume de sa main. Elle n'arrivait pas s'expliquer ce semblant de désinvolture. Nourrissait-elle encore un espoir ? Si c'était le cas, il était possible en effet qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, mais comment en être sûr. Et puis, il allait falloir jauger de la détermination de ce blondinet. Pour le moment, la rage et la tristesse le rendaient violent et injuste envers son ex petite-amie, mais quand la raison reprendra le dessus, que fera-t-il ? Partira-t-il à la reconquête de son cœur ? Amoureuse comme l'héritière était, et si faible face à lui, Halya avait sans doute raison. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il la haïsse tellement qu'il en oublie ses sentiments et ses responsabilités dans ce fiasco. Si en plus, on mettait sur son chemin un autre homme qui ferait en sorte de surfer sur la détresse d'Hinata pour la séduire, ce serait tout bénéfique pour elle.

Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à rire dans sa barbe. Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de nœud au cerveau ? C'était complètement ridicule. Ce Naruto lui mangerait bientôt dans sa main. Elle avait suffisamment attendu de meilleure occasion. Entendant une nouvelle fois son nom prononcé, elle fit face à son nouvel interlocuteur et s'avança vers lui, dans une attitude altière et sûre d'elle. Non, il n'existait pas de raison pour que les deux anciens tourtereaux se réunissent à nouveau. Elle ferait en sorte que cela n'arrivera jamais, quitte à entretenir les doutes de leurs amis.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Neji tentait de reprendre son calme légendaire. Savoir qu'Halya s'était servie de lui, mais surtout de l'amour d'Hinata pour Naruto afin de la faire tomber lui était vraiment insupportable. Ce fut donc après plusieurs inspirations qu'il réussit à retrouver son tempérament stoïque habituel. Se retournant, il crut pourtant le perdre à nouveau face à une jeune femme, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, l'air des plus sévères avec ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés. En cet instant, il était face à la seule personne qu'il craignait quand elle était en colère, sa propre petite-amie. Il déglutit discrètement avant de décider de défier la tempête qui s'annonçait.

« - Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterai à un Neji complètement manipulé par une garce, jamais je ne l'aurai cru. »

A cette attaque sournoise, le Hyuga garda le silence car de un, sa copine n'avait pas tord et de deux, jamais il ne le reconnaitra à voix haute, mais surtout, il entendait la colère dans sa voix. Il préféra donc ne rien répondre et essaya même de passer à ses côtés, faisant mine de vouloir rejoindre sa chambre. Certains pourraient croire qu'il fuyait, faisant son couard face à une femme, mais il s'en défendait d'une telle image. Il entretenait une retraire stratégique et réfléchie pour mieux revenir par la suite. Voilà, c'était ça. Malheureusement, ce n'était sans compter le caractère de sa dulcinée. Cette dernière ne craignait en aucune manière à s'en prendre à son petit-ami et même physiquement. C'était pour cette raison que Neji ne désirait pas se confronter à elle. Enfin, en cette situation, elle ne lui donna pas le choix.

« - Rassure-moi. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ce que cette folle a fait subir à ta cousine.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

\- Mais tu as accepté de l'écouter dans certains cas. Qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas contaminé ton esprit par des rumeurs, expliquant ton comportement aussi fliquant avec Hinata ?

\- Je reconnais qu'Halya a réussi à jouer de mon côté protecteur quand j'ai surpris Naruto dans la chambre et je pense avoir bien fait. Cependant, je t'assure que ce fut la seule fois qu'elle le fit. Oui, rien ne peut te le prouver, à part ma parole et tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais mentie.

\- C'est vrai, mais…

\- Ecoute Tenten, j'ai affirmé la vérité tout à l'heure. J'ai été content pour Hinata quand ses sentiments ont été reconnus par Naruto et qu'il lui a répondu favorablement. Cependant, dès que les anciens s'en sont préoccupés, j'ai eu peur pour elle et j'ai protégé sa vertu jusqu'à ce que Naruto me prouve son sérieux.

\- Mais il ne l'a jamais fait,…, à tout cas à tes yeux.

\- Cela a failli, mais dès qu'il a commencé à changer, ce que tu as aussi remarqué il me semble, et que Sakura a refait surface, mes craintes ont augmenté. J'ai peut-être été excessif, mais je ne regrette pas mes actions passées car mes intentions étaient honorables. Vu la finalité, je crois que j'ai vu juste. Il fallait que j'agisse pour Hinata.

\- Donc, tu penses ne pas avoir de responsabilité dans leur rupture… Peut-être que si tu t'étais montré un soutien, comme je te l'ai conseillé, et non un cerbère, elle n'en serait pas là… Tu y as songé au moins ?

\- Dieu seul le sait. Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut revenir en arrière.

\- Je vois…, ferma les yeux Tenten face à autant de froideur et de pragmatisme mal placé. Mais sache que je suis quand même déçue par ton attitude. »

De plus, elle résistait à l'envie de lui envoyer dans la figure qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour bien faire, comme reconnaître ses erreurs et demander pardon. Cependant, elle devait se l'avouer, elle ne désirait pas céder à la tentation de vouloir recoller les morceaux entre Naruto et Hinata. De un, parce qu'il était vrai que tous ignoraient quels étaient les réels sentiments de leur blondinet national, et de deux, une part d'elle, ne voulait plus se prendre la tête avec cette histoire et voir son propre couple en partir avec un Neji constamment derrière sa cousine à protéger sa « vertu ». D'ailleurs, ce dernier, voyant le regard blessé de sa dulcinée, s'adoucit. Pourtant s'entendre dire qu'il était une source de déception aurait dû le mettre en colère, mais l'affliction qui était la compagne de Tenten en cet instant fut la plus forte. S'approchant, il l'entoura de ses bras. Oh, elle aurait pu se débattre, mais elle n'en fit rien, un besoin de chaleur l'envahissant.

« - J'aurai tant aimé que mon avis compte, tu sais, finit-elle par souffler en se blottissant contre lui. Ca fait mal de ne pas être écoutée de la personne qu'on aime. »

Neji ne sut pas trop quoi répondre à ça. D'un côté, il la comprenait, mais d'un autre, il avait agi en âme et conscience. Sachant pertinemment qu'il gardera le silence, la jeune femme se résigna à cela. Par contre, une chose l'attristait beaucoup plus et la torturait tout autant. Ne désirant pas faire main basse sur ce point, elle reprit la parole.

« - Dis-moi si Naruto n'est pas de votre monde, que dois-tu penser me concernant ?

-Tenten, cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Pourtant, je suis loin d'avoir grandi dans le milieu qui est le tien, alors que Naruto a pu bénéficier de l'enseignement de Tsunade qui vient de la grande famille Senju. Alors je crois que mon interrogation est légitime.

\- Tenten…

\- Et puis, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant pour protéger Hinata du sexe, se détacha-t-elle de lui. Tu dis que c'est à cause de l'acharnement de anciens, soit. Cependant, que je sache, toi, tu ne t'en ais pas privé. Tu prônes l'abstinence pour elle, mais pas pour toi. Et je me demande… Quand me le feras-tu regretter ?

\- Jamais, s'empressa de lui répondre son aimé en lui prenant le visage en coupe. Tenten, qu'importe d'où vient ta famille et ton milieu d'origine car… tu es mon monde.

A cette douce phrase qui lui réchauffa le cœur, la jeune femme en eut les larmes aux yeux. En cet instant, elle regretta encore plus de lui avoir menti depuis des mois sur son rôle auprès d'Hinata. Plus le temps s'était écoulé, plus elle l'avait mal vécu, et il était vrai qu'en être libérée maintenant, la soulageait. Elle se promit intérieurement de ne plus se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de chose. Loin des pensées de sa petite-amie, Neji lui prit la main où trônait la bague qu'il lui avait offerte et la caressa du bout du doigt.

« - Tu es tellement mon monde que j'ai toujours su que tu étais celle qui m'était destiné et à qui j'étais destiné… C'est pourquoi je t'ai donnée cet anneau et que je ne regrette rien de ce qui se passe entre nous..., même d'avoir craqué à cause de ton joli minois.»

Rassurée et touchée, Tenten se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Elle était heureuse de ses paroles, sa crainte s'envolant. Elle espérait juste que ce soit pour toujours. Elle l'était avec tant de ferveur qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à l'impact des mots prononcés. Neji avait tout de même sous-entendu que son souhait aurait été de conserver les convictions religieuses de sa famille intact jusqu'au mariage. Aurait-il tenu s'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille partageant ce vœu, ou même un membre de sa parenté ? Peut-être. En fait, il se refusait de se poser la question, tout comme il refusait de s'interroger sur la raison qui l'a poussé à céder à la tentation. Etait-ce dû à l'hypersexualisation de la société avec la transformation du sexe en objet marketing à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur une publicité ou un film, ou une faiblesse dans sa foi ? Non, il n'était pas un homme faible. Il se l'interdisait. Rageant silencieusement d'avoir osé douter de lui-même, il serra inconsciemment sa dulcinée un peu plus fort entre ses bras. Cette étreinte, bien qu'un peu douloureuse, n'eut pas la même signification pour elle. Elle y vit que son besoin de s'imprégner de leur chaleur commune et elle en profita amplement.

Le couple s'enferma alors dans leur bulle, alors que de derrière un mur, Hinata avait espionné la fin de leur conversation. Elle était partie l'instant plus tôt à leur recherche pour s'excuser des mots blessants à l'encontre de Tenten. Elle était alors tombée sur eux juste au moment où son cousin réconfortait cette dernière pour effacer ses craintes. A cette minute, la Hyuga enviait leur bonheur autant qu'elle leur en voulait, enfin surtout à Neji. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'esprit ouvert le concernant, mais rigide dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle, même Hanabi ne subissait pas autant de leur plus proche parent.

Renonçant à parler à sa meilleure amie, elle retourna dans le boudoir et se résigna à ranger dans une petite commode son ouvrage. Elle n'avait plus du tout envi de tricoter, et puis à quoi bon continuer son œuvre. Elle n'avait plus de raison de l'offrir et à qui en faire cadeau. Pourtant, cette activité lui procurait un certain bien-être, son esprit se vidant au rythme des aiguilles, vaquant vers d'heureuses pensées. Se rendant à sa chambre, Hinata finit par s'allonger et s'endormir sans espoir de faire de merveilleux rêves. Pourtant, il n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi, mais manquant de sommeil, elle avait vite sombré. Bizarrement, alors que son affliction était toujours aussi vivace, aucune larme ne coula encore une fois, ses yeux restant inlassablement secs.

Dans une autre demeure, Naruto, heureux d'avoir un moment de paix pour son esprit torturé, était entrain de discuter avec Sakura sous le regard de Sasuke, sirotant un café. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, la lueur de défi avait quitté les azurs de son frère de cœur. Ils étaient redevenus terne, bien qu'une flamme de revanche y brillait encore. Bien qu'étant habitué à cela depuis des jours, l'Uchiwa n'aimait pas ça, car cela annonçait le pire, surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé son comportement de tantôt face à son ex copine, bien qu'il en voulait encore à leurs amis. Cependant, d'un côté, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir sur le fond. Son frère de cœur avait fait énormément d'erreurs avec sa proximité auprès de l'Haruno, entraînant doute et ambigüité.

Enfin, pour le moment, ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le comportement de la rose. Cette dernière, bien qu'affichant un air désolé et compatissant, était entourée d'une aura assez étrange. Elle semblait très détendue et… satisfaite. La rupture aurait-elle réveillé les espoirs de la futur médecin ? Si c'était le cas, Sasuke n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que Sakura laisse à Naruto le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de savoir ce qu'il désirait accomplir, son deuil de sa relation avec Hinata ou sa reconquête. Ce ne fut pas le seul à éprouver une inquiétude bien plus légitime que celle du ténébreux. Une certaine blonde se trouvait devant la porte de la maison sur le point de sonner.

A l'intérieur, tous entendirent la sonnerie. Sasuke, désireux d'un peu s'éloigner de cette atmosphère un peu bizarre du fait de l'attitude de la rose, en profita comme d'une échappatoire et partit pour voir qui s'était. Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Sakura avait suivi du coin de l'œil la sortie de son ancien amour et en sourit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Naruto. Ce dernier s'était un peu tendu au son de la sonnette d'entrée, comme cela lui arrivait assez souvent depuis sa rupture. D'ailleurs, durant les premiers temps, il était toujours celui qui se précipitait à la porte le premier, comme s'il espérait à chaque y découvrir derrière Hinata, toute penaude et le suppliant de la reprendre à ses côtés. Cependant, la désillusion le frappait durement à tous les coups. Il avait donc fini par abandonner, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas à se raidir à cette cloche, comme si un espoir persistait dans son cœur. Et à chaque fois, il s'en voulait de ressentir cette espérance et cela en rajoutait à sa colère.

Le voyant ainsi, en identifiant tout de même une certaine lueur derrière cette violence, le regard de Sakura s'adoucit en plus de se remplir de compassion. Elle comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il traversait. Pourtant, un certain voile se plaça sur son cœur et ses pupilles émeraude. C'était dénue mais présent. Etait-ce de la convoitise ou du ressentiment envers Hinata d'avoir broyé le cœur de son meilleur ami ? A moins que ce soit les deux. Enfin, pour le moment, elle était presque certaine d'une chose.

« - Tu l'aimes encore ? »

A cette interrogation qui sonnait tout de même comme affirmation, le blond tiqua et eut un mouvement de recul sur son fauteuil avant de reprendre ses esprit en se penchant en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et gardant le regard vers le sol. Il semblait comme réfléchir alors que la réalité était qu'il avait la tête aussi vide que son cœur.

« - Je…

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, tu sais, le coupa l'Haruno. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu aimes encore Hinata. Sinon, tu ne réagirais pas ainsi dans le cas contraire.

\- Et comment je réagis à ton avis, la mit au défi son camarade d'un ton acerbe et dur.

\- Naruto, lui sourit tendrement la rose, telle une mère face à un enfant boudant. Je te connais. Tu es un homme généreux, attaché à ta famille et à tes amis au point de pardonner facilement… peut-être un peu trop vite… Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là.

-…

\- Par contre, dès que tu es blessé, tu te refermes et tu laisses la colère prendre le dessus… Je ne suis aveugle tu sais. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Hinata. Tu lui en veux, à la limite de te venger… Pourtant l'étincelle de ton amour brille encore dessous. »

A ces paroles, l'Uzumaki se frotta les mains entre elles, nerveux alors qu'il regardait sur le côté, n'osant pas se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas l'écouter et lui donner raison. Pourtant, d'un autre côté,…

« - Tu as vu juste, se résigna le blond en posant enfin son regard sur elle. Je l'aime encore, mais… visiblement, Hinata ne voit pas les choses ainsi et a préféré me briser le cœur… Quand je pense qu'elle s'est servie de notre amitié pour ça. Ca me fout en rogne.

\- Tout comme toi tu t'es servie de moi, lui fit remarquer l'Haruno. Tu as voulu la faire souffrir comme elle te l'a fait... A moins que tu voulais la rendre jalouse en utilisant tes anciens sentiments et les miens l'un envers l'autre.

-...

\- Naruto…

\- … Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier. Je n'aurai pas dû te mettre dans cette situation… Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

La rose lui posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant par reflexe de la regarder. Il y vit de la compassion et lui sourit tendrement où elle y vit toute sa détresse.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu sais, elle a peut-être eu peur.

\- Peur, s'interrogea le blond. Je ne vois pas de quoi… Je n'ai rien fait de mal… absolument rien… Bon, j'étais empressé au niveau du sexe et j'ai peut-être trop mis en avant notre amitié, mais…, on ne rompt pas juste pour ça quand même.

\- Calme-toi, lui pria Sakura, en serrant ses doigts pour appuyer sa demande. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Hinata n'aurait pas dû te faire aussi mal. Elle a sans doute exagéré en craignant de te voir la quitter et en préférant le faire avant que tu la fasses souffrir. C'était peut-être une manière de se préserver. C'est pourquoi je suppose qu'elle a eu peur face à notre lien à tous les deux… Ou alors…

\- Ou alors ?

\- Elle ne t'aime plus comme avant et n'a pas su l'assumer en te mettant tout sur le dos. »

A cette supposition, Naruto en serra les dents, sentant son cœur se déchirer encore plus. La frontière vers le sentiment haineux était sur le point d'être franchi en son fort intérieur. N'était-il pas dit que la haine était un amour déçu ou détruit, rendant un être froid qui tentait de cacher derrière sa propre souffrance ?

« - Mais je n'y crois pas, reprit Sakura le surprenant au point qu'il en ouvrit les yeux. Quand une fille aime un garçon depuis presque une éternité, ses sentiments ne s'effacent pas comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt.

-…

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi Hinata a pris cette décision, mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de lui parler et arranger les choses. »

Face à cette proposition à la fois surprenante et répondant à une prière sourde de Naruto, ce dernier garda pourtant le silence. Il était coupé en deux et ne sachant pas trop quoi décider. Accepter en espérant retrouver sa belle ou refuser respectant sa décision, même si elle n'était que douleur. Une chose était toutefois entrain de s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Les dernières paroles de sa sœur de cœur rentraient en résonnance avec le « je te libère de tes chaînes » d'Hinata. Quelle femme non amoureuse aurait de tels mots, un tel souci en le confiant à celle qu'elle pensait mieux qu'elle pour combler son bonheur ? A moins que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour limiter les pots cassés. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, restant muet alors que Sakura lui faisait l'honneur de respecter ce besoin de calme.

Pendant tout ce temps, Juugo, qui s'affairait déjà à préparer le repas, Iruka étant absent et surement avec Mei, avait été sur le point de sortir de la cuisine pour répondre à la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Néanmoins, voyant Sasuke s'y dirigeant et y étant à mi-chemin, il retourna à sa préparation. Ainsi accueillie par un ténébreux stoïque, faisait son entrée Ino qui s'abstint d'ailleurs de lui faire la bise, sachant très bien qu'il n'y était pas très adepte. Sans cérémonie, la jeune femme prit la direction du salon, son ami sur ses talons, toujours aussi silencieux à son accoutumée. La nouvelle arrivante n'eut aucune difficulté pour trouver son chemin, montrant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'y venir. Enfin arrivée, les deux autres protagonistes de cet acte furent un peu surpris de la voir. Sakura se leva à son entrée et fut la première à parler alors que Naruto se renferma encore plus sur lui-même, le regard de plus en plus sombre, le souvenir de la patinoire se réveillant à cette intrusion.

Sasuke avait refusé de lui raconter son échange avec leurs amis, mais ses iris n'avaient pas été aveugles. Son frère de cœur avait affiché un visage si contrarié qu'il s'était surement passé quelque chose de déplaisant. De plus, le fait qu'il leur ait presque ordonné de quitter la patinoire sans même avoir enfilé les patins était plus que suspicieux. A tous les coups, cela le concernait, vu la situation, mais surtout les yeux revolvers de Temari qui ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il ne fallait pas avoir le QI de Shikamaru pour savoir dans quel camp elle était.

« - Ino, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Et bien, j'étais à ta recherche, » répondit cette dernière, fronçant un peu les sourcils face à cet accueil quelque peu enthousiaste sur les bords.

Sasuke aussi le remarqua et fit de même. Vraiment, la rose réagissait bizarrement, en tout cas pas vraiment en amie affligée par la souffrance de proches. Pourtant, avec Hinata, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées, au point que l'Haruno l'avait soutenue dans sa romance bête et ongle. Ne pas la voir tenter de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire et aider leur ami commun à sortir sa tête du trou, contrairement aux mois précédents durant lesquels elle cherchait à s'informer de l'évolution des choses, était tout bonnement déstabilisant. A moins que c'était une manière d'adoucir l'atmosphère qui était toujours aussi tendu autour de Naruto et lui laisser du temps en ne changeant en rien à ses habitudes. Enfin, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête avec la rose, l'attitude de ce dernier le préoccupait beaucoup plus.

«-Tu étais à ma recherche, déclara la voix de Sakura, faisant sortir l'Uchiw a de ses pensées. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, j'aimerai passer un petit moment avec ma meilleure amie. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait uniquement toutes les deux. Alors j'aurais voulu t'inviter au restaurant.

\- C'est gentil Ino, mais, hésita la rose en lorgnant un peu en direction du propriétaire des lieux. Je ne sais pas si je peux,…, enfin…

\- Mais si tu peux, se leva Naruto pour se mettre devant elle. Va avec Ino.

\- Tu en es sûr, demanda l'Haruno en le regardant. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser tout seul. Tu as l'air pas secoué par ta rupture, alors j'aimerai t'apporter mon aide.

\- Mais oui, insista le blond. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas que ce qui m'arrive te coupe de ta meilleure amie. C'est important une grande amitié… Tu ne te retrouves pas avec un couteau planté dans le dos quand elle est vraie et sincère.

\- Naruto…, » dit touchée Sakura.

En effet, en prononçant ses mots, un voile de nostalgie et de tristesse était passé dans les pupilles de l'Uzumaki. Depuis sa séparation d'avec Hinata, il avait l'impression d'être trahi de toute part, devant supporter les reproches de tous et surmonter sa peine tout seul. Savoir que la rose était présente lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, bien qu'un froid glacial s'y soit installé sans possibilité d'y trouver remède et cela malgré son amitié. Refusant d'inquiéter l'unique personne qui semblait le soutenir, il finit par la pousser vers Ino et la sortie.

« - Et puis, je ne suis pas tout seul… J'ai Sasuke et Juugo. »

Devant autant d'insistance, Sakura abdiqua. Elle lui fit même la bise en profitant pour lui souffler dans l'oreille qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il hésite à l'appeler en cas de besoin.

« - N'oublie pas que j'ai une dette envers toi et je te la rembourserais… Je parlerai à Hinata. »

Naruto la remercia en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en magasin. Cependant, il le perdit dès que la porte se referma derrière sa meilleure amie. L'ombre de ces derniers jours se rabattit sur lui, assombrissant de nouveau son regard. De plus, il n'y croyait pas vraiment au fait qu'une discussion entre filles avec son ex apporterait quelques fruits. Pouvait-il tout de même garder l'espoir ou devait-il oublier ses sentiments ? Et s'il devait tourner la page, le tenterait-il dans les bras d'une autre ou seul ? En fait, il n'avait pas envi de se poser la question,…, pas maintenant. Il n'en avait pas envi, mais surtout, une chose en lui l'en empêchait. Faisant demi-tour, les mains rentrées dans ses poches, il se rendit dans la salle de sport, devenue sa pièce favorite depuis, la tête entrée dans les épaules. Il passa même devant Sasuke sans le regarder. Ce dernier souffla, mais préféra lui laisser un moment avant de réamorcer la bataille. Il décida d'aller aider Juugo en cuisine.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange après la déclaration du blond qu'il snoba ainsi son camarade de toujours. Certes, l'Uchiwa était là pour lui, mais son insistance à revenir sans cesse sur le sujet le fatiguait de plus en plus. Cela avait représenté un certain nouveau souffle d'avoir côtoyé une personne agissant normalement avec lui, comme à leur accoutumée. Et il en remerciait Sakura pour cet effort. Bientôt, les bruits de coup se firent entendre. Les deux amants, qui se mouvaient à ceux des ustensiles de cuisine, s'imaginèrent bien leur ami frapper, et suer sur les machines de musculation pour évacuer sa rage, sa frustration, se vidant l'esprit par le sport.

En ville, Ino et Sakura marchaient tranquillement. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement vrai pour l'une d'entre elles. La Yamanaka n'avançait pas le cœur léger comme cela semblait être le cas pour sa camarade. Elle la regardait du coin de l'œil, un peu sidérée qu'elle puisse agir ainsi face à la douleur d'une de ses amies. Pas que la blonde désirait choisir son camps entre Naruto et Hinata, mais la désinvolture de la rose la déstabilisait. Le doute qu'elle ait pu y jouer un rôle le rongeait de plus en plus. Quand enfin, elles s'installèrent à une table, une conversation s'engagea entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais ce n'était que des banalités affligeantes. Ino n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait et Sakura le sentit.

« - Ino, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de baisser la tête, un peu gêner.

\- Ino, dis-moi… Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Même si ma question peut te mettre en colère, s'enquit la blonde un peu gênée.

\- Allez crache le morceau. »

Face à cette insistance, la Yamanaka se sentit tout de même un peu perdue. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se résout à être sincère.

« - Dis, tu n'as rien à voir avec la rupture de Naruto et Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?... Comme une relation secrète avec lui par exemple.»

A cette interrogation que la rose faillit tomber de sa chaise fut un euphémisme. Elle eut même beaucoup de mal à ne pas recracher la gorgée de sa boisson qu'elle venait de porter à sa bouche.

« - Mais, ça ne va pas de me balancer ça à la figure ? S'offusqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te pousse à me soupçonner ?

\- Et bien, hésita un peu Ino avant de se lancer. Les anciens sentiments de Naruto, son attitude actuelle à ton égard, le fait que tu l'ais suivie tantôt sans aucune parole pour Hinata pour la rassurer… Tous ces petits indices qu'il pourrait y avoir aiguille sous roche.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute si Naruto s'est montré plus détendu et prévenant avec moi qu'avec elle ces derniers mois. Il existait peut-être une tension dans leur couple à ce moment-là. Et au lieu de la régler entre eux, ils ont préféré faire l'autruche. J'ai bien essayé de mettre en garde notre Baka mais visiblement, il ne m'a pas écouté. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que j'ai plus d'une fois défendu leur couple.

\- C'est vrai, admit la petite-amie de Saï. Mais reconnais aussi que tu ne faisais rien pour le repousser.

\- Ce n'était que de l'amitié, Ino. Naruto avait besoin de conseils et il est venu vers moi. Plus d'une fois, j'ai dû combattre ses doutes et l'aider à surmonter la pression que les Hyuga lui mettaient sur les épaules. Cela n'a pas été facile pour lui, tu sais. Et là, Hinata envoie tous ses efforts aux oubliettes, comme ça, juste parce qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'aime plus, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Il l'aime à en crever. Tu l'as vu comment il était aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. D'un côté, c'est normal après une rupture. Mais pourquoi plus lui qu'Hinata ? Pas que nous avons un camp à choisir, mais quand même.

\- Parce que j'ai bien vu que contrairement à toi, certains avaient choisi leur camp et que j'étais tout autant coupable à leurs yeux. Ce n'est pas ma faute si notre groupe a tout mal interprété ou s'ils n'ont pas confiance en lui à cause du passé. »

Sakura croisa les bras et se recula sur sa chaise en détournant le visage de celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés, comme si elle lui faisait horreur de la croire coupable de la situation.

« - Moi qui était revenue vers vous que pour notre amitié et pour toi. Moi qui ais fait tant de choses pour Hinata et Naruto. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies. »

Cette phrase et ce comportement eurent le don d'énerver Ino à son tour. Comment pouvait-elle ainsi l'accuser ? Elle qui avait gardé pour elle ce qu'elle avait mainte fois espionné, il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, et seulement par amitié pour la rose. Elle avait même poussé le bouchon jusqu'à donner le bon Dieu sans confession à cette dernière, alors qu'elle savait que Sakura pratiquait l'omission avec art. Elle lui avait même offert l'illusion de la croire pour ne pas rompre leurs liens construits sur plusieurs années. C'était à cause de cela, de cet espoir déçu par une telle attaque, qu'elle ne pouvait plus laisser passer cette accusation. Son interrogation était plus que justifiée, surtout si elle prenait en compte l'attitude de l'Uzumaki, et elle n'était pas la seule visiblement. Tout leur groupe nourrissait des doutes sur l'implication de Sakura. Et la savoir peut-être responsable de la rupture d'un couple qui aurait eu des chances d'être encore uni à cette minute enflammait sa colère, mais surtout…

« - C'est parce que je sais ce dont tu es capable Sakura.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oh arrête Sakura ! Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu as fait subir à Hinata, et accessoirement à Naruto, ainsi qu'à moi-même l'année dernière, et il y a encore quelques mois. Si tu veux, je peux même te rafraîchir la mémoire sur ton comportement par le passé. »

A cette affirmation, une angoisse naquit en l'Haruno qu'elle en décroisa les bras. Elle en tenait le bord de la table avec une telle force qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'en servait comme une bouée de sauvetage. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que celle qu'elle pensait être sa plus fidèle amie, la plus fiable entre toutes remette ses erreurs devant les yeux. Du côté d'Ino, elle n'était que colère et déception envers la rose. Cela faisait trop longtemps que le poids de sa découverte lui pesait sur les épaules. Tous ces secrets qu'elle gardait pour elle, pour protéger son entourage, mais surtout son amitié avec Sakura la sciait en deux, entre sa fidélité envers cette dernière et son sens du devoir. Il fallait qu'elles aient une bonne discussion toutes les deux pour éclaircir la situation.

« - Je me demande si tu réalises que l'ambigüité qui existe entre toi et Naruto ainsi que votre comportement a blessé Hinata. Moi, personnellement, je comprends ses doutes et sa décision. Je ne voudrais pas me sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Pourtant elle l'aime encore, j'en suis certaine. Je n'imagine même pas sa souffrance de s'être résignée à cette extrémité.

-Mais je l'ignorais… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait autant de mal à supporter mon amitié avec lui, au point de penser à rompre. »

Face à cette défense, Ino se prit la tête entre ses mains, n'en revenant pas de l'entendre parler ainsi. Sakura était-elle donc si aveugle que cela ? Elle n'en revenait pas. Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle reprenne son calme. Elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi, surtout que si la rose se sentait attaquer, elle risquait de se fermer et de la croire contre elle. Ce n'était pas le but, non, certainement pas.

« - Je suis ton amie. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi brusque avec toi et que je veux savoir si tu as une part de responsabilité dans tout ça… pour te conseiller au mieux et t'aider.» poursuivit Ino en redressant son visage.

Elle allait continuer qu'elle s'arrêta nette devant ce qu'elle voyait. Sakura avait le visage aussi pâle qu'une nappe blanche. Elle tremblait de tout son corps au point que la petite table autour de laquelle les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées suivait ses mouvements. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. C'était de véritables chutes du Niagara. Sa meilleure amie était dévastée. Cette vue figea la Yamanaka et une pointe de culpabilité lui serra le cœur. Toutefois, elle se reprit assez rapidement. Enfin, elle essaya, mais sa résolution de ne pas baisser sa garde s'amoindrit quand la voix cassée et coupée de sanglots de la rose lui arriva aux oreilles.

« - Je… Je suis désolée Ino,…, si désolée de ce que j'ai fait à l'époque où je m'en suis prise à Hinata pour avoir Naruto... Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai tout entrepris pour me faire pardonner... Tu l'as bien vu… Je me suis même proposée comme alibi pour elle quand elle désirait le rejoindre loin de sa famille.

\- Pardon ? Ne comprenait pas la blonde. C'est quoi cette histoire d'alibi ?»

A cette question, Sakura s'en mordit la lèvre, réalisant qu'elle venait de divulguer le secret du couple. Baissant la tête, ses pupilles bougeant dans tous les sens, elle tenta de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir et lui faire oublier cette confession. Malheureusement, son esprit resta vide. Soufflant, elle se résigna à révéler à Ino ce secret. Elle était tout de même sa meilleure amie.

« - Je vais tout de dire, mais promets moi de garder cela pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas que cela pose des problèmes à Hinata. Si Neji l'apprend, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ou de la mienne.

-Je te le promets. »

Ainsi, l'Haruno lui raconta tout, le semi-emménagement de la Hyuga chez son ex, les moments où elle dut mentir à la famille de cette dernière pour la couvrir, l'implication de Tenten et le fait que parfois elle était même obligée d'accompagner le couple dans ses promenades à la demande du blond pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, comme un chaperon de l'ancien temps. En effet, à une époque et encore dans certains pays, une jeune femme non mariée devait être accompagnée par une personne de sa famille ou de confiance pour être certain que les amoureux respectaient les convenances. Ce fut ainsi par moment son rôle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que leur amie finisse par la voir comme un danger pour sa romance, la croyant encore éprise du jeune homme, mais surtout que lui le soit de nouveau. Non, c'était impensable.

« - Je t'assure, Ino. Tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis mon retour parmi vous ne fut que pour réparer mes erreurs et les garder ensemble. Je l'ai même fait au risque de me faire menacer par mes prétendues amies de l'école de médecine.

\- Te menacer, resta scier sa camarade, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui,… J'ai essayé de les influencer, pensant que ma popularité auprès d'elles m'aiderait, et sûre de notre amitié. Je leur ais demandées d'arrêter leurs agissements pour séduire Naruto et le faire rompre. Malheureusement, elles ont refusé et m'ont exclue du groupe en me menaçant de tout me mettre sur le dos si j'en parlais… C'était facile vu ce que j'avais déjà fait contre Hinata. Il existait donc un risque pour qu'il les croie et que je le perde. Pourtant je l'ai pris alors que tout en moi me criait le contraire…

\- Alors tu n'es pas partie de ton propre chef, comme tu me l'as annoncée ?

\- Si,..., enfin en quelque sorte. Au moment où j'ai vu qu'elles n'ont pas voulu lâcher le morceau, j'ai tenté d'insister. Soit elles stoppaient, soit elles perdaient mon amitié et les liens que je possédais avec vos familles…, mais cela ne leur fit ni chaud, ni froid. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'elles se servaient de moi, mais surtout de mes connaissances sur notre groupe. En réalité, je n'étais rien pour elles… Cette désillusion m'a plutôt aidée à voir leur duplicité, même si cela a été douloureux, je l'avoue. »

Après cette explication quelque peu surprenante, les deux jeunes femmes ne prononcèrent aucune autre parole. Elles restèrent là, à se jauger, la rose en reniflant et tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, la blonde essayant de savoir si lui faire confiance était une bonne idée. Et puis, il existait une zone d'ombre. Si elle était menacée, pourquoi avait-elle montré un tel zèle à «défendre » le couple ? Ce qu'elle ne pouvait nier, vu ce qu'elle avait observé quand cette Halya était dans les parages. La Yamanaka fut coupée dans ses pensées quand elle sentit ses deux mains être prises dans celle de son amie. Se concentrant de nouveau sur le visage de cette dernière, elle y vit un sourire, certes un peu tremblant de part son émotion, mais tout de même témoin de sa sincérité. Ses yeux émeraude brillant de ses dernières larmes lui offraient un spectacle qui la toucha, évanouissant presque son ressentiment envers elle.

« - Tu sais, Ino, commença Sakura. Je suis heureuse que les événements aient poussé à ce que je ne sois plus avec elles. J'ai pu revenir vers toi,…, vers notre amitié… C'est elle qui m'a sauvée car sans cela, sans votre protection, Halya m'aurait fait regretter de leur avoir tournées le dos… Sans notre lien, j'étais à deux doigts de tomber… Non, ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre de toute façon.»

Cette interruption dans ses affirmations coupa le souffle à Ino. A ce moment-là, elle revit le visage fatigué et creusé de l'Haruno, son manque de sommeil et d'appétit d'il y a plusieurs mois. Serait-il possible qu'elle fut au plus bas au point de frôler… ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, cela expliquerait le retour de la domination psychologique de sa mère sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu le courage de rentrer dans son appartement. Tous les rejets qu'elle a vécus et la culpabilité avaient-ils failli avoir une telle résonance sur elle ? Non, Sakura était une femme forte et de caractère. Ino éloigna vite sa stupide hypothèse, préférant penser que ce ne fut que de la tristesse.

« - Je t'assure, continua Sakura. Que la rupture de Naruto et Hinata n'était plus dans mes objectifs, bien au contraire… Il faut me croire. »

Face à tout ces discours, tout le ressentiment d'Ino s'envola. Oui, sa sœur de cœur avait commencé ses années d'études supérieures sur le mauvais pied, dans la colère et le ressentiment d'un amour à sens unique et de désillusion. Cependant, elle était revenue sur le droit chemin. La Yamanaka ne pouvait pas nier tous ses efforts vis-à-vis des deux anciens amoureux. Si cette histoire de menace était réelle, alors oui, la rose s'était mise en danger pour eux. Ino se doutait bien que la cousine d'Hinata aurait été capable de lui faire sa vie un enfer. Soufflant, elle serra à son tour ses doigts sur ceux de Sakura qui sourit à cette marque de soutien.

Pourtant, la petite-amie de Saï aurait pu faire un autre choix, un de ceux qui auraient peut-être évité à Hinata de rompre et d'en souffrir, ainsi qu'à Naruto, de connaître cette souffrance du plus douloureux rejet qu'un homme amoureux pouvait connaître. Enfin, s'il était toujours aussi épris de la Hyuga. Ce qui était devenu très obscur, il fallait bien que la blonde le reconnaisse. A cause de ce doute, oui, elle fit le choix de croire l'Haruno une nouvelle fois. Elle enferma donc un énième secret en son cœur. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à discuter, abordant des sujets plus légers les faisant rire, alors qu'un peu plus loin, un homme les regardait.

Son attitude pouvait sembler des plus normales. Toutefois, une aura d'incertitude et d'inquiétude émanait de lui, que certaines personnes se retournaient vers lui, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué et ce qui accaparait une telle attention. Néanmoins, comme pour beaucoup, ils passèrent leur chemin, ne se préoccupant au final que de leurs affaires. De son côté, l'intrus se posait des tas de questions. Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Comment cela allait être accueilli ? Avait-il une chance ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il lui était agréable, alors peut-être qu'il serait temps…, surtout que vu des circonstances, ce serait son unique possibilité. Oui, il avait peur à la fois de se faire jeter, et mais aussi de louper le coche. Et puis, que dira son meilleur ami ? Celui-ci risquait de mal le prendre et de lui tourner le dos. Perdrait-il son amitié si sa requête était acceptée ?

Entendant le rire cristallin de Sakura, ses oreilles crurent entendre la plus belle mélodie de son existence. Il en sourit et réalisa qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir loupé le coche. Qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien. Il avait une petite chance et il devait la tenter, au moins il n'aurait pas ce regret dans le cœur. Il décida alors de s'avancer vers la table des deux jeunes femmes. Quand l'ombre de sa silhouette assombrit leur table, ces dernières arrêtèrent leur bavardage et s'allèrent à leur curiosité. Levant leur visage, elles eurent la surprise d'être accueillies par un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants de vie, bien qu'un peu tendu. Une main derrière la tête, leur visiteur les salua.

« - Bonjour Sakura… Bonjour Ino.

-Quelle bonne surprise, lui répondit Sakura. Bonjour Lee. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, merci… Euh,…, je…

\- Mais assis-toi donc, l'invita-t-elle. Ne reste pas debout. »

A ce moment-là, une hésitation prit leur ami, ce qui interloqua les demoiselles, se questionnant sur les raisons d'un tel comportement. D'habitude, leur compagnon débordait d'énergie et fonçait sans vraiment réfléchir. Se passait-il quelque chose de grave ? Elles se regardèrent une seconde, cherchant une réponse chez l'autre, mais toutes deux étaient dans l'ignorance la plus totale qu'elles en haussèrent les épaules. Elles restèrent dans le silence, dans l'attente des événements suivants.

« - En fait, j'aimerai te parler un instant, Sakura.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton un peu suspicieux. Je t'écoute.

\- C'est que,…, enfin,…, serait-ce possible qu'on soit seuls à seuls, hésita Lee avant de s'adresser avec empressement à sa voisine. Ne le prends pas mal hein Ino… C'est que c'est assez personnelle, alors… »

Personnel ? Les jeunes femmes en écarquillèrent les yeux. Se pourrait-il que leur camarade… ? La Yamanaka fixa alors sa meilleure amie pour voir sa réaction. Il lui sembla alors y voir la même étincelle que chez elle, en plus d'une petite rougeur sur les joues. Elles avaient donc toutes les deux la même idée. Toutefois, la blonde se questionnait. Si leur hypothèse s'avérait juste, que fera Sakura ? Mine de rien, au vu de la rupture de Naruto et de son lien avec lui, cette dernière pouvait avoir une chance, enfin si elle ressentait encore de doux sentiments pour lui. Certes, l'Uzumaki l'appréciait comme une sœur, mais il n'existait plus d'obstacle pour que ces sentiments se modifiassent à nouveau. Il en donnait tous les signes en tout cas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait cru Hinata, alors tout était possible.

De son côté, Sakura eut un peu de mal à sortir de sa sidération suite à cette demande. Oui, elle pensait comme Ino et soupçonnait les intentions de Lee. Quand elle revint à la réalité, elle accepta tout de même sa requête. Se levant, elle le suivit donc un peu plus loin. S'assurant que personne ne pouvait pas les entendre, le jeune homme se mit alors à prendre la parole.

« - Sakura, tu n'es pas du genre à ignorer le doux penchant que je ressens pour toi. Je ne m'en suis pas caché. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je fus attiré par toi. Au fil des années, à force de te connaître, ton énergie, ton tempérament explosif, tout chez toi m'a conquis…, même ton côté petite princesse. Pour te dire, se mit alors à sourire le disciple de Gaï.

A cette dernière allusion, au lieu de se mettre en colère, l'Haruno en rigola dans un murmure, car oui, elle devait le reconnaître, elle l'était quelque peu.

\- Ce que tu as pu faire n'a pas alterné mes sentiments pour toi. Le temps que nous avons passé ensemble depuis ces derniers mois fut merveilleux et j'aimerai les continuer, mais pas qu'en tant qu'ami… Je suis amoureux de toi. Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

\- Lee, je…

\- Je suis conscient que je ne possède pas le magnétisme de Sasuke ou le charme de Naruto, ne la laissa pas continuer ce dernier, soucieux qu'il désire lui déclarer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais je peux t'assurer que mes intentions et mon amour à ton égard sont sincères et vrais. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux être un merveilleux petit-ami. »

Face à cette tirade, Sakura en baissa la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir et répondre à cela. Toute la voix de Lee brûlait de ses sentiments que son cœur en était réchauffé. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable et une douceur de coton l'englobait à chaque mot qui prononçait. Oui, être aimée de lui devait être doux et magnifique. Il semblait être l'image de l'amoureux transi qui suerait sang et eau pour le bonheur de sa dulcinée. Il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse être le monde de cet homme était plus qu'agréable et lui avait fait plus d'une fois oublier sa tristesse et ses problèmes. Elle était tentée, vraiment tentée. Toutefois, une nouvelle donne existait maintenant. Fermant les yeux, elle resta pensive devant un Lee des plus nerveux et sentant son espoir s'amoindrir à chaque seconde de silence. En effet, pourquoi accepterait-elle ? Naruto était de nouveau libre, certes visiblement encore amoureux d'Hinata, mais libre.

« - Lee, se résigna à répondre Sakura sonnant le glas de son espérance. Je suis désolée… »


	4. Premier pas d'une réconciliation

Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier de Naruto, les deux colocataires de ce dernier mettaient un point final à leur préparation culinaire, alors que le troisième larron était toujours dans son isolement sportif, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à rien. Toutefois, bientôt la bulle de l'Uzumaki allait exploser quand le moment de le prévenir arriva. D'ailleurs, il eut un moment de fluctuation entre Juugo et Sasuke quand il fallut choisir un volontaire pour cela et peut-être faire face à un ouragan de mécontentement. Ce fut finalement l'Uchiwa qui se dévoua pour l'affronter. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle de sport, il y découvrit un blond torse nu et en plein effort physique sur des pompes. Au moment où il entraperçut son frère de cœur, ce dernier assombrit son regard, ne cessant pas pour autant ses mouvements.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

\- Te prévenir que le repas est prêt.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. »

A cette réponse qu'il aurait pariée, le ténébreux en souffla débité. Il en avait marre d'essuyer les sauts d'humeur de son camarade de toujours.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le cœur brisé que tu dois faire passer tes nerfs sur nous, Naruto. Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu n'as pas su garder Hinata près de toi. »

Cette allusion perça le barrage du blond qui d'un bon, se trouva à empoigner Sasuke par le col de son t-shirt. Il plongea ses pupilles remplies de noirceur et de colère dans celles calmes et froides de son meilleur ami.

«- Toi, tu devrais arrêter d'insinuer que tout est de ma faute. C'est Hinata qui a rompu, pas moi.

-Et toi, tu agis comme un gamin capricieux qui n'a pas réussi à avoir le dernier jouet à la mode. Grandis un peu, répliqua le ténébreux en se libérant brutalement de sa prise. Je suis ton ami, et c'est parce que je le suis que je te ceci… Tu es pathétique. »

Naruto était interdit par ce discours qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il en baissa aussi ses yeux furibonds, snobant son meilleur ami qui ajusta son vêtement.

« - Ami, se mit en colère l'Uzumaki. Tu oses me dire que tu es mon ami… Alors pourquoi tu ne me soutiens pas ? Tu devrais être dans mon camp.

\- Parce que Hinata est aussi mon amie, se défendit son camarade. Je suis prêt à t'écouter, à subir tes sauts d'humeur, mais je n'ai pas à en choisir un plus que l'autre. Par amitié, je ne peux que te donner mon avis et faire preuve de neutralité.

-…

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Naruto, que tu t'avançais sur une pente raide en agissant comme tu l'as fait, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Je comprends qu'Hinata ait atteint sa limite, à force de tourner en rond. Tout comme un couple se construit à deux, il se détruit aussi à deux. Elle a certainement fait des erreurs et a sa part de responsabilité. Toutefois, toi aussi… Reconnais la tienne et avance en assumant les conséquences..., surtout si tu souhaites la reconquérir. »

A ces derniers mots, le blond releva le visage en le fixant d'un air ahuri comme si Sasuke venait de dire une ânerie avant de fuir à nouveau le regard pénétrant de ce dernier en serrant la mâchoire et les poings.

« - Qui te dis ce que c'est ce que je veux faire ? Pourquoi retourner auprès de celle qui m'a brisé le cœur ? Afin qu'elle me le broie encore une fois… Sans façon merci, défia Naruto d'un ton acerbe et mauvais.

Néanmoins, celui-ci ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à l'Uchiwa. Il était conscient que son compagnon agissait ainsi juste pour avoir le dernier mot et ne pas montrer sa souffrance. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était un persévérant têtu, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, du terme leur blondinet. Cela venait de lui jouer un mauvais tour, en lui faisant perdre sa belle. Il espérait juste que son frère de cœur en tire une leçon au lieu de s'enfermer, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il sorte sa tête du trou de sable où il l'avait enfoncé. Se retournant dans l'intention de remonter à l'étage, ayant accompli sa mission, il eut tout de même une dernière parole pour lui.

« - Faire ton deuil d'Hinata ?... C'est ton droit le plus légitime si c'est ce que tu veux, mais… arrête d'en vouloir au monde entier et aux gens qui t'aiment… Notamment à Iruka. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il s'est engagé dans une histoire au même moment où tu étais évincé de la tienne.

-…

\- En plus, rester dans ton orgueil et ta fierté blessée ne te va pas du tout… et encore moins la vengeance en te servant de Sakura… Tout comme te trouver un bouc-émissaire ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux, te venger ainsi ne te fera pas avancer… Ce n'est pas toi ça.

-…

\- Sur ce, moi j'ai faim… Tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Son monologue terminé, il partit et disparut en direction de la salle à manger, laissant à sa réflexion Naruto. La tête de ce dernier était en fumée presque à force de ressasser les paroles de son ami. Cependant, la migraine le gagna. De plus, ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne l'aidaient pas à donner leur juste sagesse aux mots de Sasuke. Soufflant, il lui donna toute foi raison sur une chose. Il n'avait pas à se défouler sur ses deux colocataires qui n'y étaient pour rien… En ce qui concernait Iruka, il avait encore un peu de mal. En effet, l'image de son père adoptif, main dans la main avec cette Mei, lui restait encore au travers de la gorge. Laissant cela de côté pour le moment, il décida tout compte fait de partager un repas cordial avec ses camarades. Il remonta donc. Malheureusement, le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui.

En effet, au moment où il atteignit le couloir qui le mènerait à la salle à manger, il tomba nez à nez avec son père adoptif qui venait de rentrer. Ce dernier, pris par surprise, en eut un mouvement de recul avant de se raviser. Reconnaissant son pupille, il tenta un léger sourire en le saluant. Il eut un simple bonsoir comme guise de réponse. Bien que très succinct comme échange, ce fut une agréable surprise pour Iruka qui avait eu droit au silence et au mépris du blond pendant des jours. La tentation de débuter une discussion fut alors forte pour l'Umino, ne supportant pas leur situation, afin d'arranger les choses entre eux. De son côté, Naruto repensa aux paroles de Sasuke. Face ce visage embarrassé et où il pouvait lire le désarroi, il reconnut que lui aussi était fatigué de faire la tête à l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Dans un même mouvement, les deux firent entendre leur voix. Face à cela, les deux se sourirent amusés tout de même de cette conjoncture. Puis, d'un geste, Iruka invita son fils adoptif à s'exprimer en premier.

« -Ecoute, Iruka, je…, » commença l'Uzumaki.

\- Ah, Naruto, tu es sorti de ton antre. Tu t'ais donc décidé à manger avec nous ou je retire ton…, l'interpella Juugo, sortant de la salle à manger après avoir entendu le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans le couloir et s'arrêtant quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Tiens bonsoir Iruka.

\- Bonsoir Juugo. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici ce soir. Vous n'étiez pas sensés être entre amis ?

\- Si, mais nos plans ont changé à la dernière minute… Tu partages notre repas ? Il est prêt et j'avoue m'être un peu défoulé sur la quantité.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

\- Bon, je vais aller alors mettre un couvert de plus sur la table. »

A cette invitation, Iruka se tendit en se grattant le cou d'une main. Cette attitude gênée interloqua Naruto qui ne comprenait pas en quoi l'initiative de l'amant de Sasuke soit bizarre.

« - Si tu pouvais en mettre deux, je t'en serai reconnaissant. »

Un deuxième ? Pourquoi, s'interrogea l'Uzumaki quand il porta son regard vers le fond du couloir. Un mouvement flou l'avait interpelé avant d'apercevoir une silhouette d'une personne dont il fit la connaissance dans des circonstances bien douloureuses. Cette dernière était là, comme figée depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'attente de la suite. Alors c'était pour ça. Il réalisa alors qu'il allait devoir partager un repas avec cette Mei. Cette idée lui était pour le moment insupportable. De son côté, acceptant sans se poser plus de questions, le roux les quitta pour s'exécuter, alors que de la salle à manger, Sasuke espionnait le déroulement des événements, ne désirant pas intervenir. En effet, une tension était née en son meilleur ami face à l'invitée d'Iruka. Qu'allait faire Naruto ? Tolérer la présence de cette femme ou lui ordonner de quitter les lieux au risque de déclencher un autre esclandre ?

A cette dernière éventualité, il se tint donc prêt à s'interposer. D'ailleurs, face à cette aura malsaine, l'Umino en fut très étonné, surtout quand il le vit serrer les poings et froncer les sourcils. Remarquant qu'il n'avait plus les yeux rivés sur lui, mais au-dessus du son épaule, intrigué, il se retourna et comprit. Fermant les yeux, il en souffla avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le jeune sous-lieutenant. Celui-ci tentait de se contenir en essayant d'oublier son ressentiment, se raccrochant à son souhait, ou du moins à sa tentative, de retrouver une relation normale avec son père adoptif. Cependant, ce sentiment était encore profondément encré en lui et la revoir réveillait sa blessure. Toutefois, Naruto réussit à résister à hurler et à la prendre pour la dégager de chez lui. Il se répétait inlassablement que ce n'était pas la solution, qu'il valait mieux que cela, tel un leitmotiv.

Il préféra finalement s'éloigner, abandonnant cette chance de réconciliation, et enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. A ce geste montrant une certaine résignation, un petit espoir étreint le cœur d'Iruka, ainsi que de sa compagne qui ne désirait qu'une chose, une meilleure entente, mais ils furent tout deux déçus. En effet, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle à manger, il prit la direction opposée. Il passa donc devant Iruka qui fut désolé d'un tel déroulement, alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de discuter. Il le fut encore plus quand Naruto l'interpella une dernière fois, suspendant quelques secondes ses pas.

« - Tu m'excuseras auprès de Sasuke… Je n'ai plus faim tout d'un coup.

-Naruto, tenta l'Umino avant de s'aviser. Très bien.

\- Je vais faire un tour, alors ne m'attendez pas. J'ai besoin de sortir. »

Sur ce, l'Uzumaki repartit. Puis, ce fut au tour de Mei d'être dépassée par ce dernier qui ne la regarda pas, l'ignorant royalement. D'un côté, elle s'avouait préférer ce genre d'attitude, plutôt que la violence de leur dernière rencontre. De l'autre, voir la déception dans les yeux de son petit-ami et sa tristesse d'un tel éloignement était devenu un rappel à sa culpabilité. Ne voulant plus fuir et désireuse de prendre ses responsabilités, elle prit son courage à deux mains et emboita le pas au blond. Mei le retrouva dans le hall de l'entrée, son blouson de motard sur le dos, prêt à chevaucher sa bécane.

« - Attendez ! J'aimerai vous parler.»

A cette interpellation, Naruto suspendit son geste qui était de se saisir son casque et la regarda. La snobant à nouveau, il garda le silence et continua son action. Cependant, ce n'était pas sans compter la détermination de la dame.

« - Je vous en prie. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

-Moi, je n'ai pas envi de vous écouter. De toute façon, qu'est-ce vous faire là ? Je vous avais interdit de revenir chez moi, » l'envoya balader le jeune homme qui entra dans le garage.

Toutefois, il ne fut pas le seul, car Mei le suivit de près, prête à en découdre. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il entendit d'ailleurs sa voix montée derrière lui.

« - Je suis présente ce soir sous invitation d'Iruka, car il était certain que vous passiez la soirée à l'extérieur. Je serai partie avant votre retour pour respecter votre souhait de ne plus me voir.»

Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et entreprit de rejoindre sa monture comme si rien n'était. En fait, ses oreilles avaient tout perçu, mais savoir que son père adoptif profitait de son absence pour batifoler ne l'enchantait guère. C'était tout le contraire et bien pire qu'elle imaginerait. Voulant prendre ses distances le plus rapidement possible avec elle, il avait décidé de ne rien répliquer. Néanmoins, il trouva un obstacle devant lui en la personne de la petite-amie d'Iruka. Son attitude enflamma la rage de l'Uzumaki. Comment osait-elle ? Alors qu'il lui avait fait l'honneur de la savoir sous son toit, sans exiger son renvoi. Il avait fait preuve de tolérance et c'était ainsi qu'elle le remerciait ? En venant l'enquiquiner ! Il allait lui balancer le fin fond de sa pensée au visage qu'un spectacle le cloua sur place. Devant lui, Mei inclina son buste en avant, dans une attitude proscrite.

« - Pardon, je vous demande pardon pour ce qui s'est passé, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix certes déterminée, mais tremblante d'émotions sincères avant de se redresser. Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous nuire ou à entraîner la fin de votre couple.

-…

\- Je sais que vous ne me voulez pas me voir à cause de ça. J'aurai voulu que notre rencontre se fasse dans des circonstances totalement différentes… Cependant, votre ressentiment doit-il vraiment faire le malheur des gens que vous aimez et qui vous aiment ? N'ont-ils pas le droit au bonheur ? Manquez-vous tant que ça de maturité ?

\- Qui vous permet de me faire la morale ? Vous n'êtes personnes pour moi. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Oh si, je vous comprends, bien plus que vous le croyez, le contredit Mei d'un ton qui était sans appel et si convainquant que cela cloua Naruto. J'ai tout à fait consciente de la souffrance que cela procure. Je l'ai vécu, ainsi que l'autre côté de la barrière et bien plus que vous le pensez. C'est pourquoi je suis devant vous, là maintenant. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenté de parler à mademoiselle Hyuga quand…

\- Vous lui avez parlé, n'en revenait pas l'Uzumaki.

\- Oui, reconnut son interlocutrice. Avant votre rupture… Je… je lui ai tout raconté, jusqu'à mon histoire pour la convaincre de ne pas vous quitter à cause du terrible malentendu de ce jour-là… Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi, visiblement.

\- Ouais, visiblement, serra des poings Naruto qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Je sais que face à cette douleur, on essaie de trouver un coupable sur qui on déverse sa peine, quitte à faire du mal à son entourage ou à la personne qui a rompu... Cependant, c'est comme une fuite en avant durant lequel on refuse de voir la vérité en face. Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité et il faut savoir le reconnaître pour avancer et recommencer à vivre. Rester dans le passé n'est pas la solution, même si cela fait mal et je sais que je vous le rappelle, d'où votre animosité à mon égard… J'en suis consciente. Cependant…

-…

\- Iruka souffre de votre colère et s'en veut. Il souhaiterait tant renouer avec vous que j'ai mal pour lui. Je voudrais y remédier… Vous avez exigé de moi de ne plus mettre les pieds chez vous, et ainsi d'être en votre présence. Je peux le comprendre et je suis prête à l'accepter… Par contre, je refuse de rompre avec lui pour satisfaire le caprice de votre affliction. Iruka et moi avons le droit aussi au bonheur. J'aimerai que ce soit encore le cas pour vous, soyez-en certain, mais maintenant il faut que cela cesse. »

Le monologue de Mei prit fin dans une voix déterminée et prête à défendre sa relation, à ne pas se plier à son injonction. Cette attitude cloua le bec à Naruto. Son humeur passa de la colère à la sidération, de la rage à l'admiration. Oui admiration, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Il était impressionné par le courage de cette femme qui avait pris le risque d'être envoyée sur les roses. Il l'avait tout de même malmenée la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu devant lui… Et il n'en était pas très fier, il devait se l'avouer. La peur aurait dû la paralyser. Pourtant, elle était là devant lui, plaidant pour son père adoptif et pour le retour à une relation normale, espérant faire mieux connaissance sans doute.

Son cœur ne savait plus quoi choisir. Ses réflexions furent encore quelque peu embrouillées quand la voix d'Iruka se fit entendre. Ce dernier se présenta derrière Mei, posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, en signe de soutien.

« - Naruto, tu n'es plus un enfant. C'est donc en tant qu'adulte à adulte que nous te parlons avec autant de franchise… Sache que jamais je ne serai resté avec Mei si j'étais certain de son implication dans ta rupture. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec celle qui aura fait ta souffrance ?

-…

\- Je ne quitterai pas Mei car je la sais sincère et qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Que cela t'enchante ou non, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Elle fait désormais parti de ma vie. J'aimerai que tu lui donnes une chance.

A cela, le blond détourna le visage, se mordant l'intérieur de sa bouche pour ne pas vociférer avec toute sa fureur contre le couple, les doigts empoignant si fort son casque que s'il n'était pas si dur, il exploserait. Toutefois, une petite voix lui soufflait que les deux personnes devant lui disaient vrai en un sens.

« - Nous sommes tous les deux prêts à reconnaître que tu vis un moment difficile dans ta vie et jamais nous le nieront. Nous te donnerons tout le temps dont tu auras besoin pour accepter notre relation… Tu peux être aussi sûr d'une chose. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-…

\- Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp, mon grand. »

Ces dernières paroles prononcées, un silence régna dans le garage, mais à la différence des dernières semaines, il n'était pas lourd, mais rempli d'indécision. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur la présence de Naruto durant le repas, d'une invitation douce, Iruka poussa Mei à lui libérer le passage vers sa moto. Ainsi cédée, la distance fut vite avalée par l'Uzumaki qui accrocha son casque au guidon le temps de l'enjamber d'un mouvement souple. Reprenant son bien, il allait l'enfiler qu'il interrompit son geste. Il regarda une dernière fois le couple avant de plonger son regard dans la vision de la route devant lui.

« - Tutoyez-moi. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

-D'a… D'accord, n'en revenait Mei. Si tu en fais de même.

\- Mmm, murmura-t-il. En ce qui concerne le reste,…, faites comme vous voulez… Restez ensemble, venir vivre ensemble ici… Ca m'est complètement égal.

\- Merci, Naruto. Cela nous touche beaucoup, intervint Iruka qui comprit que derrière ses mots, son fils adoptif tolérait d'une certaine manière leur histoire d'amour.

\- Mouais. »

L'Uzumaki enfila ensuite son casque sous les yeux reconnaissant d'une Mei. Après l'avoir attaché, il alluma le moteur et le fit vrombir. Au moment où il allait retirer la béquille pour démarrer, il se tourna une dernière fois vers l'Umino et sa compagne.

« - Par contre,…, c'est tout ce que je peux vous accorder pour le moment. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je fasse ami-ami. »

A peine prononcer ces mots, il tourna l'accélérateur et sortit du garage pour s'élancer sur la route en direction du centre ville de Konoha. Il réussit tout de même à entendre la voix d'Iruka qui s'éleva dans le vent avec force.

« - Pas de problème. Prends tout ton temps ! »

Car oui, l'instituteur avait très vite identifié le message qui était caché derrière ce verbe quelque peu amer et froid. Naruto n'était pas encore prêt à accepter Mei dans leur vie, mais ne se fermait plus à la recevoir chez eux et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, à la connaître. Enfin, s'il se décidait à sortir de sa bulle et d'extraire sa tête du sable. Il espérait juste que cela ne prendrait pas trop longtemps et que la période des tensions ne sera qu'un vilain souvenir très rapidement. Quand à la femme à ses côtés, c'était tout ce pourquoi elle priait. Elle n'espérait pas tant. Dans le coin de sa tête, une idée naquit. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider si l'occasion se présentait ? A ce qu'elle avait pu observer la jeune fille était encore amoureuse, sauf si elle se trompait. Ce qui était toujours une possibilité. Enfin, pour le moment, après avoir refermé le garage pour éviter que le froid ne rentre dans la maison, le couple alla dîner. Pendant ce temps, un sourire sur le visage, Sasuke regardait au travers de la fenêtre la silhouette de Naruto s'éloigner dans cette soirée de décembre.

D'ailleurs, le blond ne mit pas longtemps pour se retrouver dans le centre ville. Se garant, il entreprit de rejoindre son stand de ramen préféré, reconnaissant que son ventre criait famine. Alors qu'il s'installait sur une chaise pour commander et discuter avec le gérant qu'il connaissant depuis tant d'années, dans un autre restaurant, un groupe de filles tentait de passer un bon moment entre elles. Au milieu d'elles, se trouvait une jeune femme aux pupilles blanches et aux cheveux bleutés leur souriant et essayant de s'intéresser à la discussion. Il y avait quelques heures alors que Sakura et Ino avait leur discussion, elle avait été tirée de sa sieste par l'entrée de deux furies et d'une meilleure amie toute désolée de la déranger. En effet, rentrant chez elle, Tenten avait croisé Temari, et Karui. Bizarrement Matsuri manquait à l'appel, prétextant que Gaara désirait passer du temps exclusivement avec elle. D'ailleurs, ce cas de figure se présentait de plus en plus, mais sans pour autant alarmer son entourage.

Apprenant qu'Hinata n'avait pas trop le moral, La No Sabaku et sa camarade en ressentirent une pointe de culpabilité. Elles n'auraient peut-être pas dû agir comme elles l'avaient fait devant la patinoire. Laissant alors leurs petits-amis respectifs, elles avaient alors tiré la belle de Neji sous le bras, direction le domaine Huyga. A force d'arguments, toutes avaient réussi à persuader leur compagne à partager une petite soirée entre filles autour d'un bon repas. Arrivées au restaurant qu'elles avaient choisi, elles eurent la surprise d'y voir attabler Ino et Sakura. Cette dernières, les voyant, les invitèrent à les rejoindre. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'Hinata se retrouva à donner le change, enfin au début. En effet, bien qu'un peu réticente au départ, au fil du temps, elle parvint à se détendre et à profiter, jugeant au final que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Toutefois, Ino voyait bien qu'une petite ombre était posée sur elle et elle en comprenait la raison. Elle garda quand même le silence, supposant que ce n'était pas le moment de reparler de sa rupture, privilégiant la nouvelle détente qu'elle percevait. Le temps était pour le moment à l'oubli. Les soucis et les prises de tête pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Malheureusement, une personne de leur groupe n'eut pas la même considération.

« - En tout cas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela demande comme énergie de sortir ce grand flemmard de sa léthargie. Parfois j'aimerai que Shikamaru ait la même énergie que Kiba ou même Naruto, se mit à rire Temari.

A ce prénom, Hinata se tendit alors que Tenten se tapa le front de la main et qu'Ino foudroya leur amie d'un regard rempli de sous-entendus, même Karui était un peu embêtée. La seule qui ne semblait pas vraiment réagir fut Sakura, qui se contenta de poser des yeux compatissants sur la Hyuga. La blonde aux quatre couettes ne comprit pas tout de suite cette tension quand elle réalisa la teneur de ses propos. Cependant, au lieu de s'excuser, elle eut un autre discours.

« - Ben quoi ?! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterai de prononcer le nom de ce crétin fini. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'avait qu'à pas se comporter comme le pire petit-ami de l'univers s'il ne voulait pas perdre Hinata. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier… Moi, j'aurai rompu depuis bien longtemps si j'avais été aussi mal traitée.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut Karui alors que Tenten ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

\- D'ailleurs, Hinata, revint à la charge Temari. Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincue à le quitter au final ? »

Ainsi interpellée, mais surtout face à cette interrogation, toutes retinrent leur souffle, reportant leur énorme attention vers la Hyuga. Cette dernière réalisa alors que toutes ses amies se posaient cette question sans oser la lui poser. Elles prouvaient ainsi que oui, l'être humain est une créature nourrissant une soif de curiosité débordante. Une curiosité qui lui avait a permis de conquérir le monde et d'en effleurer sa connaissance. Revenant à la réalité, elle sentit ses joues rougir et le retour de son désir de solitude revenir à grand pas. Finalement, elle aurait dû s'écouter, résister et ne pas les suivre dans leur sortie, surtout si c'était pour subir un interrogatoire. D'un autre côté, plus vite elle règlera cette affaire, plus vite toutes pourront passer à autre chose. En effet, comment leur en vouloir de désirer savoir, elle qui était amoureuse de Naruto depuis si longtemps.

En fait, il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse, ce qui la gênait le plus était la présence de Sakura. Bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment,…, quoi que peut-être un peu de s'être quelque peu immiscée dans son couple. L'avait-elle fait consciemment ou inconsciemment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Hinata jeta alors de rapides coups d'œil sur la rose ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait se permettre de révéler tous ses doutes devant elle. Et puis, elle ne désirait pas du tout déballer son intimité concernant l'empressement de Naruto et son incapacité à répondre à ses désirs. Comment répondre sans tout dévoiler et se préserver ? Elle savait par expérience que Temari et Karui ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire. Etrangement, bien que friande de potins, Ino semblait bien gênée de voir leurs amies à la pousser à la confidence.

Quand à Tenten, elle était consciente que la cousine de Neji était dans une position délicate, persuadée de connaître les raisons de ce silence. La présence de Sakura la bloquait, confirmant que son lien avec Naruto y avait joué un rôle en nourrissant ses doutes. Elle avait bien espionné sa sœur de cœur n'osant pas regarder la rose, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction, ou alors elle ne voulait pas l'envoyer sur le pilori.

« - Temari, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, essaya Ino de temporiser. Nous sommes là pour passer un bon moment, pas pour un interrogatoire.

Malheureusement, cette intervention ne suffit pas à faire oublier à Temari sa question qui la réitéra avec empressement, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'intervention de leur camarade. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et remerciant quand même mentalement la Yamanaka de sa tentative échouée, la Hyuga se tendit encore plus. Que répondre ? Que dire ? Se résignant, persuadée que tant que cette curiosité ne soit assouvie, elle ne sera pas tranquille. Sa voix s'éleva donc d'un ton égal, ne traduisant aucune émotion.

\- Disons que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Je ne lui correspondais pas et lui ne me correspondait pas.

-C'est tout ? S'exclama la No Sabaku. Allez, nous voulons des détails. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Comment il a réagi ? »

Face à cette insistance, Hinata en fut débitée. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? A croire qu'elle voulait lui faire avouer ses doutes sur Naruto et Sakura, et ainsi la convaincre qu'elle avait bien fait.

« - Je ne suis pas certaine que cela aidera Hinata à oublier si à chaque fois on lui rappelle ces évènements et qu'on la pousse à la confidence, affirma cette dernière. Elle a ses raisons pour avoir rompu et si elle n'a pas envi d'en parler, c'est son droit. Nous devrions l'aider à passer à autre chose, plutôt que l'accabler de la sorte… Sur ce, je vous laisse un instant. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

La rose partit, la dulcinée de Shikamaru s'assura qu'elle soit assez loin pour tenter de revenir en charge. Malheureusement pour elle, Ino vit son jeu et l'empêcha de reprendre la parole en la devançant.

« - Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau, les filles ?

\- C'est moi où tu essais de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet, la défia Temari.

\- Tu n'as pas tord, la soutint Tenten. Excuse-moi Hinata, mais on a bien vu que c'est à cause de Sakura que tu n'oses pas nous répondre. Toutefois, elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas à te pousser à la confidence. Par contre, moi, j'aimerai savoir une chose. Sakura, osera-t-elle en profiter pour sauter sur Naruto maintenant qu'il est libre, oubliant tout lien d'amitié et la blessure que cela risque d'engendrer ?

\- Sakura n'est pas comme ça, la défendit Ino. Tu exagères. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies plus après ce qu'elle a fait l'année dernière, mais elle a changé et a tout fait pour les aider. Ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Naruto s'est comporté comme un crétin.

\- Ecoutez les filles, intervint alors Hinata. Je n'ai rien à exiger de Sakura. Elle n'a rien à voir avec ma décision, bien que le comportement de Naruto avec elle m'ait blessée, je l'avoue. A ce que je sache, personne n'a mis un couteau sous sa gorge pour l'obliger à faire ses choix… ou à éprouver encore des sentiments pour elle. Je ne blâme donc personne.

\- Ah tu le reconnais enfin, s'extasia Temari, blessant sans le savoir la Hyuga. Tu penses qu'il l'aime encore et peut-être même depuis le début. Je me demande pourquoi être sorti avec toi dans ce cas ? Pour l'oublier ? Pour l'éprouver ? Si c'est ça, je vais l'étriper.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, la contredit Tenten. Je pense qu'il a sincèrement aimé Hinata, vu comment il a éconduit Sakura par le passé. Je crois plutôt qu'elle s'est rappelée à son bon souvenir, même qu'en tant qu'amie, réveillant son ancien amour pour elle. Il faut juste espérer que son aide n'était pas que du cinéma pour le prendre et qu'elle ne l'ait pas encouragé dans son comportement par de mauvais conseils.

\- Et quand bien même, Sakura ait agi pour le séduire à nouveau, intervint la Hyuga, fatiguée de se faire rappeler ses douloureux doutes et d'être ignorée. Cela n'a plus d'importance. J'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi de toute manière… Nous sommes trop différents et mon amour pour lui n'y changera rien… Donc, si un jour, ils sortent ensemble, je n'ai pas à leur en vouloir s'ils sont heureux ensemble.

\- Tu dis donc l'aimer encore, se mit à réfléchir Ino avant de l'interroger d'un coup. Et si ce n'était qu'un malentendu et de la maladresse, que Naruto ne sortira jamais avec Sakura, cette possibilité ne l'effleurant pas son esprit une seule seconde, refusant si elle le lui proposait, et qu'il t'aimait vraiment ? Serais-tu prête à le croire et à accepter de lui donner une seconde chance ? »

Le silence suivit cette interrogation. Toutes retenaient leur respiration, concentrant toute leur concentration sur Hinata. Celle-ci ne savait plus du tout où se mettre, mais surtout quoi répondre. Quand soudain une discussion animée se déroula devant ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa situation entraînerait une petite guerre de verbe entre ses amies. Toutes avaient des opinions différentes. Les plus indépendantes à l'image de Temari et Karui défendaient le fait qu'Hinata n'avait pas à espérer quoi que ce soit, qu'elle serait mieux sans lui. Il ne méritait pas d'être pardonné et qu'elle se jette à nouveau dans ses bras comme ça en lui accordant une seconde chance. Ino avait des propos plus nuancés. Que tout être pouvait changer s'il s'en donnait les moyens, enfin si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Bon, elle reconnaissait que pour le moment, ce n'était pas du tout ça concernant Naruto. Cependant, elle pouvait comprendre que dans sa peine, il restait encrer dans sa fierté blessée. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour le réaliser ses tords et redevenir leur joyeux baka.

«- S'il arrive à passer tout ça, à reconnaître ses erreurs et que le temps nous ramène l'authentique Naruto, faudrait déjà qu'il ressente l'envie de la reconquérir. Il serait peut-être prudent que nous attendions de savoir ce qu'il veut faire avant de faire des plans sur la comète et de conseiller à Hinata d'envisager ou non un retour en arrière, s'éleva la voix de Sakura qui revint à sa place. Ne croyiez-vous pas ? »

Le retour de l'Haruno rendit l'atmosphère autour de la table quelque peu embarrassée, voire gelée. Avait-elle tout entendu ? Si oui, toutes anticipaient sa réaction excessive, mais rien ne vint. Inconsciemment, elles en expirèrent l'air qu'elles avaient toutes retenu. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, ou du moins que la dernière partie, celle de leur dispute. La plus gênée fut Hinata qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Faisant comme si rien n'était, la conversation redémarra.

« - Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Temari en réfléchissant. Toi qui as discuté avec lui, crois-tu qu'il mettrait une croix définitive sur cette histoire ? Ce serait étrange qu'il abandonne comme ça si ses sentiments sont sincères.

\- Mmm, leva la tête la rose comme si elle pesait ses prochaines paroles. J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé de ses projets en la matière. Il peut l'aimer encore, mais il peut très bien, par respect pour sa décision, tout tenter pour les oublier quand il arrêtera de faire sa tête de cochon.

\- En se servant de toi, supposa malicieusement Tenten. Mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il t'aime ? Ou se vengerait-il ? Ce qui est encore plus bizarre venant de lui.

\- Dans les deux cas, c'est vrai que son attitude actuelle peut le faire penser, mais je t'assure que je ne le cautionne pas. D'ailleurs, je le lui ais fait la remarque. Il m'a promis de ne plus recommencer. Il souffre, c'est tout et agit en conséquence.

-…

\- Personnellement, je conseillerai plutôt à Hinata de continuer à vivre sa vie sans se préoccuper de cela pour le moment et si c'est son désir,…, de passer à autre chose. Après si elle souhaite quand même retenter sa chance, libre à elle. J'espère juste pour elle qu'à ce moment là, il aura appris de ce qui s'est passé… Pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai pu user de salive pour lui faire comprendre et réfléchir ? En tout cas, je la soutiendrais quelque soit sa décision, cela va de soit.

\- Mouais, douta un peu la petite-amie de Neji. Enfin bref… Accepterais-tu de sortir avec lui s'il te le demandait ? Ou même toi, l'aimes-tu encore au point d'envisager d'en prendre l'initiative ?»

A ces questions, Hinata foudroya sa meilleure amie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle mettait les pieds dans le plat. Pour l'aider ? Pour savoir à quoi s'attendre ? D'un côté, c'était peut-être une bonne idée pour se préparer psychologiquement à les voir ensemble. Une part d'elle voulait ainsi savoir, mais une seconde partie d'elle…

« - Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, » prit-elle congé, écoutant celle-ci.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la Huyga se leva et prenant son manteau, sortit du restaurant. Cette fuite laissa pantois ses amies qui la suivirent de leurs yeux avant de lancer sur Tenten un regard de reproches. Cette dernière se sentit très mal d'avoir poussé cet interrogatoire plus en avant depuis l'arrivée de la rose. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Culpabilisant quelque peu, elle emboîta le pas à sa sœur de cœur pour tenter de voir ce qu'il en était. Elle la retrouva sur le trottoir, devant la devanture. Elle s'avança doucement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs. Il fallait dire qu'Hinata avait la tête entre ses épaules, penché en avant et les bras croisés devant elle, les mains serrant ses bras comme pour se protéger.

« - Hinata, l'appela doucement Tenten, en lui posant délicatement la main dans le dos quand elle se mit à ses côtés. Je suis désolée.

-Je… Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-elle avec une tristesse dans les pupilles.

\- Je voulais juste savoir pour…

\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi aussi je dois m'excuser de t'avoir aussi mal parlé plus tôt,…, quand nous étions chez moi. Tu m'as aidée pendant ma relation en me servant d'alibi ou en me donnant des conseils, et je t'ai pratiquement reproché de m'avoir abandonnée… Je n'aurai pas dû.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit sa meilleure amie, compatissante. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment été présente. Désolée.

\- Je ne peux pas te le reprocher… Entre Neji, tes études et surement tes propres soucis… Je t'en ais surement trop demandé… Oublions tout ça et faisons en sorte de tout redevienne comme avant entre nous… Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Tenten. Tu reviens à l'intérieur ?

-… Non, je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Entendu, je vais aller chercher mes affaires et je te raccompagne.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, affirma doucement Hinata en s'avançant vers l'entrée du restaurant. Je vais juste aller récupérer mon sac.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, la stoppa Tenten. De un, ton sac…, tu l'as déjà sur toi…

A cette information, Hinata se rendit compte du poids se trouvant sur son épaule. Rougissant un peu de gêne face à son esprit étourdi, elle prit conscience qu'elle s'en était saisi par reflexe au moment de son départ.

-… De deux, je te rappelle que nous sommes venues toutes les deux avec ma voiture, donc tu n'as pas trop le choix.

\- Je sais, mais… ce que je veux dire, c'est que… J'ai envi de marcher…

-…

-… seule… Je me sens un peu trop oppressée… Je t'en prie, Tenten, insista la Hyuga quand cette dernière voulue insister. J'en ais besoin. »

Sa prière eut raison de la résistance de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle en expira un bon coup, débitée et un peu frustrée. Lui souriant, reconnaissante, Hinata la réquisitionna ensuite pour saluer de sa part leurs amies avant de s'éloigner dans le noir de cette soirée. Ainsi furent mises au courant les autres jeunes femmes qui se sentirent un peu coupable d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Elles qui auraient voulu remonter son moral, c'était un total échec. Elles décidèrent alors de parler d'autre chose. Tant pis si elles n'avaient pas eu la réponse de l'Haruno. Celle qui s'en voulut tout de même le plus fut Tenten. En effet, elle se jugea quelque peu égoïste. Oui, elle avait désiré savoir à quoi la Hyuga allait devoir s'attendre pour l'aider au mieux à faire face. Cependant, elle réalisa, en portant pendant quelques secondes son regard sur Sakura, qu'elle possédait d'autres intentions.

La première était de jauger si la future doctoresse possédait encore des sentiments pour Naruto, et ainsi, savoir si elle était mêlée de près ou de loin à ce qui s'était passé durant les mois précédents, mais surtout si ce dernier en ressentait de nouveau pour elle sans avoir eu le courage de rompre lui-même. Aurait-il été capable de tromper Hinata, même une seule fois ? La seconde et la plus importante était qu'elle avait absolument voulu savoir si elle était enfin à l'abri de cette tension invivable qui les avait tous liés. Elle désirait plus que tout que leur amitié revienne à la normale en perçant l'abcès et laisser sortir tous les non-dits. Elle espérait ainsi ne plus jamais revivre tout ça et arrêter de se sentir tellement coupable. Et c'était cette culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à prendre ses distance avec la bleuté.

Alors que Tenten se lamentait dans son coin tout en donnant le change, la fin du repas sonna bientôt pour les jeunes filles. Toutes prirent alors le chemin de leur demeure. Toutefois, avant de se séparer définitivement, Ino resta un moment avec Sakura. Elle voulait vraiment éclaircir un point qui lui semblait important.

« - Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne leur en as pas dit ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu nous as entendues, pardi. Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, lui sourit l'Haruno avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. Pourquoi ?... Parce que cela n'aurait rien changé à leur suspicion… Et puis quoi leur répondre au juste ?!

-…

\- Moi-même, je ne saurais le dire avec certitude ce que je veux. Si Naruto me proposait, accepterai-je, alors que je suis consciente que mon amitié avec lui a entraîné tout ce gâchis, en plus de faire souffrir une amie ? … Une amie qui plus ait, a été assez gentille pour me pardonner. Bien qu'elle ait affirmé le contraire, je sais que cela fait mal d'avoir cette impression d'avoir été spoiler de l'homme qu'on aime par une personne proche. J'en ais suffisamment fais l'expérience… Suis-je prête à vivre avec cela sur le cœur ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je n'en sais rien du tout…

\- Sakura, compatit Ino.

\- Et puis, est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Souffla une énième fois Sakura, dans un murmure d'indécision. J'ai tellement enfoui ce que j'ai ressenti pour Naruto. Je me suis tellement persuadée qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'une forte fraternité qui me liait à lui, la prenant pour de l'amour que maintenant, je ne sais plus si je suis heureuse de le savoir libre, ou malheureuse de les voir se séparer au point de les aider à renouer leur vie. Ils s'aiment encore, j'en suis persuadée, alors je n'espère plus grand-chose tu sais.

A la fin de son discours, elle avait la tête baissée et les yeux remplis de mélancolie, à moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse.

\- J'ai pris quand même une décision.

-…

\- Je vais laisser les choses suivre leur cours, et agir en conséquence, ni plus, ni moins. Seul le temps doit œuvrer maintenant. Ce serait bien que tout le monde en prenne conscience. Nous avons déjà trop interféré dans cette histoire.»

Ino ne sut pas quoi dire à cela, car une part de vérité y était prononcée. En tout cas, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait éludé toutes les interrogations de leurs amies. Elle s'en voulut aussi d'avoir émis des doutes à son encontre. Et puis, il y avait…

« - Lee… C'est aussi à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas Sakura ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne leur as pas dit.

-Ah oui, Lee, souffla cette dernière, une lueur presque affectueuse dans ses émeraudes. Tu as raison. J'ai tout simplement voulu lui éviter de passer à l'abattoir, mais surtout, je ne désirai pas les entendre m'accuser de me servir de lui pour cacher de sombres dessins… Elles ont peut-être passé l'éponge, mais elles aussi n'ont pas oublié ce que j'ai fait dans le passé.

\- Tu as protégé ses sentiments, comprit Ino. Mais quand ait-il des tiens ?

\- Bonne question, se mit à songer Sakura en regardant le ciel étoilé. Je me suis surprise à beaucoup apprécier nos petites sorties et toutes ses attentions. Je les attends souvent avec enthousiasme… En fait, en réfléchissant bien, je n'ai qu'une seule certitude. Que ce soit Lee ou Naruto ou un autre, je ne vais plus m'imposer comme je l'ai fait.

\- D'où ce que tu as répondu à Lee tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, je ne suis peut-être pas amoureuse de lui, en tout cas pas comme lui l'espère pour le moment, mais qui sait,…, tout est encore faisable. »

Suite à ses mots, la rose décida qu'il était enfin temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle proposa même à Ino de passer la nuit chez elle, comme au beau vieux temps. Consciente que cela ne leur était plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps, la Yamanaka accepta avec joie. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent donc d'abord chez elle avant de se rendre à l'appartement de la rose pour une soirée entre meilleures amies.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait bien débuté sa marche, sans vraiment faire attention par où elle passait, dans quelle rue. Elle suivait le chemin machinalement, l'esprit oscillant entre le vide et le trop plein de questions. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Oui, elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule, ou du moins de l'être pour de bonne raison. En effet, dès le retour à la table de Sakura, ses camarades avaient continué leur échange comme si elle n'était pas présente, transformée en simple pot de fleurs. A croire que ses compagnes avaient complètement oublié que la principale concernée était au milieu d'elles et tant pis si elle en souffrait. Elle ne l'avait plus supporté, surtout au moment où Tenten s'était transformée en inquisitrice. Chaque interrogation avait réouvert ses blessures. Ces dernières étaient si criantes qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de rester. Mais au final, pourquoi avait-elle fui ainsi et à ce moment là ?

Pour ne pas entendre Sakura avouer qu'elle se jetterait sur l'occasion ? Pour ne pas réaliser qu'elle avait eu raison de douter des sentiments de Naruto à son égard ? Pourquoi le redoutait-elle ? Elle s'y attendait pourtant et s'était préparée à ces éventualités. Enfin préparer était un grand mot. Visiblement, ce n'était pas si vrai que cela. Soufflant un bon coup, Hinata n'arrivait pas à comprendre son comportement. Leur histoire avait représenté une telle pression pour elle qu'elle aurait dû se sentir soulager. Alors pourquoi c'était l'inverse ? Elle se sentait soudainement comme vide, la culpabilité étant plutôt sa compagne. Elle s'en voulait que la rupture ait entraîné de telles conséquences pour tous. Toutefois, elle était presque certaine que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, pour tout deux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. L'Uzumaki allait bientôt rebondir et cela restera dans sa mémoire comme un simple et lointain souvenir… tout comme leur romance.

A cette idée, Hinata frissonna. Oubliera-t-il vraiment les moments passés ensemble, alors qu'ils étaient gravés à jamais dans sa propre mémoire ? Plausible. Il avait été capable de nier presque son existence pendant leur relation, préférant la rose, alors c'était une possibilité, surtout s'il finissait par sortir avec. D'ailleurs, le ferait-il vraiment ? De nouveau, le doute l'assaillit. Et si elle avait mal jugé la situation et que Sasuke et Iruka avaient raison ? Qu'effectivement, Naruto l'aimait véritablement comme il l'affirmait, prêt à tout pour elle, quitte à attendre, ne songeant à Sakura que comme une sœur ? Et si la rose n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'accepter de sortir avec lui ? Son discours de tantôt ne présumait rien de ses intentions à ce niveau. En fait, elle donnait plutôt l'impression de ne rien souhaiter à ce niveau-là. Aurait-elle fait une erreur ? N'avait-elle pas tout vu en noir et déformer la réalité ? Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent ainsi au point qu'elle en trembla de la tête au pied.

De son côté, Naruto était entrain de finir son énième bol de ramen sous le regard amusé d'Ayame qui, en cette soirée, était venue aidée son père pour le service. Toutefois, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif quand elle avait vu leur plus fidèle client venir seul avec un air sombre. Il ne semblait pas avoir le moral et cela avait été confirmé par une commande plus modeste qu'à l'accoutumée. De plus, depuis le début de l'année, il était venu très rarement seul. En fait, il était toujours accompagné, mais pas maintenant. La fille de Teuchi réussit tout de même à garder sa langue dans sa poche, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ce dernier.

« - Alors, Naruto, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir un dernier bol ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé ce soir.

\- Non merci, lui répondit-il. Je n'ai plus faim.

\- Etrange, suspecta Teuchi qui avait l'habitude de le voir ingurgiter des tonnes de ramens sauf quand... Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller. Des soucis ? Avec ta copine peut-être ?

\- On a rompu, se résigna Naruto d'avouer quand il comprit que le vieil homme ne lâcherai pas le morceau, et puis il était facile de parler avec lui. Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a expulsé de sa vie.

\- Oh, je suis navré de l'apprendre. Désolé pour toi… Enfin, tu dois avoir l'habitude de recevoir un râteau de sa part… Dommage que ce fut cette fois alors que tu avais enfin réussi à sortir avec elle après tant d'années à toujours la courtiser.»

Il s'interrompit quand Ayame donna un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes de son père pour le faire taire. Ce dernier la réprimanda en exigeant des explications. Pendant leur petite altercation, le blond eut du mal à comprendre l'allusion du propriétaire de son restaurant préféré. Que voulait-il dire par là ? C'était la première fois qu'Hinata le rejetait. Il n'avait jamais couru derrière elle pendant des années, comprenant ses sentiments que récemment contrairement à ce qu'il pensait pour… Et là, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Mais comment ?

« - Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Voulut-il savoir pour être certain d'avoir vu juste.

\- De Sakura pardi, lui répondit Teuchi en massant un peu le point meurtri par sa fille. Tu sortais bien avec elle, non ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'était avec Hinata.

\- Hinata ?! S'étonna le restaurateur. Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble depuis un moment et que tu t'étais mis avec Sakura par la suite. D'ailleurs, je me souviens comment Ayame t'a insulté de tous les noms ce jour-là quand elle m'en a parlé.

A ce prénom, Naruto se tourna vers la jeune femme désignée et la dévisagea d'un regard interrogateur et réprobateur. Elle se sentit très mal à être ainsi fixer et déglutit présentant qu'elle avait visiblement fait une erreur,…, une très grosse erreur. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder. Malheureusement, elle sentait le poids de son insistance sur elle qu'elle craqua.

« - Et bien,…, tu s ais… J'ai cru que tu t'étais servi d'Hinata pour rendre jalouse Sakura et ainsi, la pousser à sortir avec toi… Enfin, c'était ce que j'ai entendu dire quand j'étais avec Kankuro et sa famille… En tout cas, c'était ce qu'insinuait Temari et Gaara n'a pas démenti. Bon d'un autre côté, il n'est pas très bavard notre Gaara, alors comme il ne disait rien pour la contredire et bien...

-Qui dit mot consent. Et cela t'a suffit, finit à sa place l'Uzumaki d'un ton froid et sans appel. Je n'ai eu le droit à aucun bénéfice du doute. »

Punaise qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette expression, car bien souvent les gens présumaient des pensées des autres sans en connaître une seule note, et bien souvent ils se trompaient. En tout cas, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Alors, c'était vrai. Certains de leurs amis le voyaient comme le pire des salauds, comme un type capable de sortir avec deux filles pour inciter l'une à craquer tout en profitant des sentiments d'une autre. Comment pouvaient-ils oser, mais surtout comment Teuchi et Ayame avaient pu croire en ces rumeurs ? Il pensait que ces deux là le connaissaient bien pourtant. Il en serra son verre au point de risquer à le casser.

« - Vous avez vraiment donné du crédit à ces stupidités ? A me croire capable de ce genre de bassesse ?

\- Pas au début, mais au fil du temps…, tenta Ayame ne sachant pas trop comment continuer dans sa lancée, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je vois, se leva, furieux, Naruto sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre et avec la ferme intention de partir. Je vous dois combien.

\- Naruto, nous…

\- Combien ?! »

Décontenancé par cette voix autoritaire et glaciale, Teuchi se résigna à lui fournir le renseignement souhaité, la peine au cœur d'avoir blessé un jeune homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier, limite à le voir comme son petit protégé, à force de le voir grandir. Apparemment, sa fille avait eu tord. Et pourtant, il l'avait su la première fois qu'elle lui en avait parlé. Il aurait dû insister un peu plus pour lui faire entendre raison. Néanmoins, tous deux avaient des circonstances atténuantes, mais pas sûr qu'ils seront écoutés s'ils s'hasardaient à les lui fournir. Maintenant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite, et il eut raison. Après avoir réglé l'addition, le blond commença alors à s'éloigner du comptoir, mais la rage toujours présente, il eut un dernier mot pour ses interlocuteurs.

« - Moi qui vous prenez pour des membres de ma famille… En fait, vous n'êtes que des hypocrites… Vous avez gagné. Je ne reviendrais plus ici et vous épargnerai le spectacle du connard que je suis et je ne souillerai plus cet endroit de mon sal pognon. »

Cette attaque fit très mal au restaurateur qui en eut le souffle coupé. Par contre, Ayame eut une toute autre réaction. Elle était furibonde et le fit savoir.

« - Je t'interdis de nous insulter, Naruto. Tu oublies que grâce à la générosité de mon père, tu as pu manger à ta faim quand l'orphelinat te mettait dehors toute la journée sans rien à te mettre sous la dent. Ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es un parfait idiot. Je veux bien reconnaître que nous n'aurions pas dû écouter toutes ces abnégations, mais c'est toi-même qui nous a donné le bâton pour te faire battre et les confirmer, je te signale. »

Ce discours eut le don d'arrêter le blond dans sa fuite vers la sortie. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulais dire Ayame. Il se retourna vers le couple père/fille et eut un moment de compassion en voyant Teuchi aussi blessé par ses paroles, mais il ne fit rien pour le soulager de sa peine. C'était eux qui avaient commencé à l'attaquer. Il n'avait fait que se défendre. Toutefois, le regard de la jeune serveuse était si brillant de conviction à le remettre en place qu'il resta sur place, comme s'il attendait la suite. Ce qu'elle fit, sautant sur l'occasion. De toute manière, elle aurait été capable de le suivre dans la rue pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la face. Ainsi débuta son récit où elle lui relata toutes les fois où il était venu en compagnie d'Hinata, montrant l'image d'un couple farouchement épris l'un de l'autre, elle si attentionnée avec lui, se nourrissant autant de nourriture que de ses paroles, alors qu'il lui caressait la main du bout des doigts.

Puis petit à petit leur venue s'était espacée pour ne plus n'être que des fantômes dans leurs souvenirs. Elle lui raconta ensuite les avoir revus, mais cette fois, ils étaient tous deux pratiquement toujours accompagnés par Sakura, s'incrustant dans leur rendez-vous. Au début, elle n'y fit pas très attention, mais cela se répéta encore et encore. Au fil du temps, elle avait même eu l'impression qu'il se préoccupait plus de sa meilleure amie que d'Hinata qui aurait pu disparaître qu'il ne l'aurait même pas remarquée. On aurait dit une étrangère au milieu d'un couple à trois. Et quand ils venaient que tous deux, ce n'était plus comme avant. Une tension entre eux était palpable. Le principal sujet de conversation tournait autour de leurs études, certes, mais aussi et revenant dubitablement vers l'Haruno. Et puis, plus d'une fois, il avait laissé des aguicheuses les interrompre sans vergogne. Enfin, Ayame avait remarqué depuis plusieurs semaines, voir mois, qu'il venait de plus en plus qu'en compagnie de Sakura et presque plus jamais avec sa dite copine, si ce n'était jamais plus.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait cru faire une boulette quand elle parlait à cette dernière d'une de ses visites culinaires dont elle semblait ignorée l'existence. Alors oui, elle l'avait imaginé en un véritable salaud à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait entrain de courtiser une autre femme juste devant Hinata, qui se fanait telle une fleur au fil du temps, et lui donnant l'impression de se servir d'elle pour attirer l'attention d'une rose qu'il voulait enfin comme sa petite-amie. Oui, elle avait donné foi aux délires de Temari, mais tout dans son comportement leur avait dictés que cette hypothèse était vraie. Et oui, elle comprenait pourquoi la fille de Hiashi avait mis un terme à leur histoire. Elle aurait fait de même dans sa situation. Très peu pour elle de tenir la chandelle ou d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Son monologue terminé, le silence régna entre les trois acteurs, sous le regard quelque peu curieux des autres convives.

Etait-ce à cause de cette curiosité malsaine ou était-ce la réalité d'une certaine vérité qu'il refusait à admettre qui le poussa à partir ? Cependant, ce fut ce que fit Naruto. Ce dernier s'engouffra dans la nuit à grandes enjambées devant les yeux d'Ayame et son père. La jeune femme souffla, soulagée d'avoir libéré son cœur d'un poids qu'elle avait depuis des mois. Néanmoins, une certaine tristesse apparut en elle. Elle avait peut-être été un peu dure avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il fasse porter le chapeau à son paternel qui s'était montré plus que généreux avec lui depuis son enfance. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir joué le rôle de la grande-sœur. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le faire plus tôt, quand elle avait senti de l'eau dans le gaz entre Hinata et Naruto, car oui, elle avait vite identifié le désastre que la rupture avait laissé en lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas une excuse pour s'en prendre au monde entier.

Alors que l'Uzumaki avait quitté Ichiraku, le cœur lourd, et des questions plein la tête, Hinata continuait à déambuler dans les rues, en direction du domaine Hyuga, ses pas l'entraînèrent dans le quartier où beaucoup de jeunes venaient s'y amuser dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit, mais aussi si perdre. En effet, les devantures donnant sur la route étaient brillantes et accueillantes, promettant de passer un moment distrayant en bonne compagnie. Sous l'atmosphère des lustres et des néons, le son des discussions et de l'amusement s'élevait dans l'air. Par contre, l'arrière court était tout autre. A quelques pâtés de maison derrière, se trouvaient les bas quartiers, lieu de perdition, de violence, pour les pauvres ères à la recherche de drogue et d'alcool. Ce n'était pas un endroit des plus recommandés pour une jeune femme.

Heureusement, étrangère à tout ce qui se passait autour, la marche d'Hinata l'éloignait petit à petit de ce risque. Elle se trouva à quelques foulées d'y échapper qu'une ombre lui tomba dessus à l'improviste. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes pour réagir avant de garder au fond de sa gorge le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser. En effet, levant les yeux, des tatouages rouges en forme de crocs se dessinaient devant elle. Reconnaissant son agresseur, elle le tapa sur son torse pour le punir de sa maladresse.

«- Kiba, espèce d'imbécile. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue. »

Face à cette faible défense, le rire du jeune homme fut sa récompense qu'elle se sentit vexer. Elle en bouda. Sa moue eut le don d'intensifier le ricanement dont elle était gratifiée, pauvre victime de l'hilarité de son compagnon de fortune. Bientôt, l'amusement de son camarade la contamina et la Hyuga se mit aussi à rire doucement.

«- Tu n'es pas croyable.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru te croiser ici. Cet endroit est loin d'être recommandé à une jeune femme innocente, enfin si tu t'avances dans les sombres ruelles des bas quartiers.

\- Ah…, baissa la tête Hinata, se rappelant pourquoi elle était présente à ces lieux. J'étais avec les filles, mais j'ai eu besoin de marcher.

En la voyant ainsi, l'Inuzuka perdit un peu de son sourire en imaginant très bien la raison de sa réaction. Toutefois, cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que sa joie de vivre l'envahit de nouveau.

« - Allez, ne te laisse pas abattre par tout ça. Puisque tu es là, je t'invite à prendre un verre avec moi.

-C'est gentil, mais non. Je n'ai pas la tête à faire quoi que ce soit, ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être. »

La bienséance aurait poussé l'Inuzuka à accepter son refus. Malheureusement, il ne l'entendit pas ainsi et fit preuve d'une insistance des plus malpolies. Il était là, scotcher devant Hinata, ne lui laissant aucune porte de sortie. Il alla même jusqu'à lui prendre le poigner, certes sans aucune violence. C'était plutôt un toucher tendre, comme s'il se saisissait d'un vase de porcelaine qu'il avait peur de briser. Il alla jusqu'à caresser sa peau blanche d'un effleurement de doigt. Ce geste, au lieu de lui être agréable comme il aurait certainement désiré, gêna Hinata plus qu'autre chose. En fait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine d'angoisse. La crainte de Naruto de voir son meilleur ami amouraché d'elle revint au grand galop dans son cœur. Son meilleur ami était-il entrain de la draguer, profitant de sa rupture sans aucun scrupule ? Toutes ses tentatives à s'immiscer dans son couple lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ce fut avec une telle force qu'aucun mot ne passa la barrière de sa bouche. Prenant son silence pour un accord, l'Inuzuka la tira vers une petite rue se situant perpendiculairement à la voie principale. Elle était quelque peu sombre, sans pour autant être inquiétante, mais la Hyuga n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de s'y engouffrer seule. Elle se fit amener ainsi devant une porte fermée en métal impact devant lequel gisait un tapis rouge et deux petits cipres les accueillirent. A première vue, rien ne témoignait que ce fut un bar et pourtant Kiba avait l'air de vouloir y pénétrer en sa compagnie. Cependant, revenant à la réalité et ne désirant pas du tout rester à boire un verre, la jeune femme stoppa nette sa progression en réussissant à dégager sa main de la poigne de son camarade un peu trop enjoué à son goût.


	5. Une insistance dangereuse

En effet, le maître d'Akamaru arborait un immense sourire et semblait des plus excités au point qu'elle l'avait senti trembler au travers de ses doigts. Finalement libre, Hinata fit un pas en arrière, son visage passant de l'offuscation à l'inquiétude. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait à l'instant et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'attendait son camarade d'enfance. Face à ce geste de recul, Kiba perdit petit à petit sa risette, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de se reprendre en paraissant le plus détendu possible.

« -S'il te plaît, Hinata. Juste un petit moment entre toi et moi… Et puis, je vais pouvoir enfin tenter ma chance. Je ne veux pas rater cette occasion. Tu ne vas non plus rester à te morfondre dans ton coin.

\- Pardon ?! » N'en revenait pas la jeune femme.

En cet instant, son meilleur ami, enfin si elle pouvait l'appeler encore ainsi, était des plus cruels. Il osait lui faire du rentre dedans. Il osait insinuer que c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois… que son amour pour l'Uzumaki soit mis à mal, qu'elle réalise qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre malgré tous ses efforts. Et pourquoi ?! Pour se jeter sur elle ? Avait-il donc espérer cette fin, en poussant avec autant de zèle Naruto dans sa possessivité et sa jalousie ?

Face à l'offuscation qu'il lisait sur son visage de porcelaine, l'Inuzuka en écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Il tombait carrément des nues, avant de comprendre la signification de ses propres mots et la méprise de la jeune femme. Au lieu de prendre cela au sérieux, il se mit à rire, offusquant encore plus Hinata. Cette dernière, encore plus blessée, leva tout de même la tête, hautaine, et entreprit de s'éloigner, mais s'en fut empêchée par la main de Kiba qui lui reprit la sienne.

« - Tu me fais bien rire, reprit le futur vétérinaire avec taquinerie après s'être calmé. Cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais oui, réaffirma-t-il en lui posant un doigt sous son menton sans qu'elle se dégage à sa grande satisfaction. Bien que je ne dirais pas non au moindre signe de ta part. »

En prononçant cette suggestion mal placée, une étrange brillance dansait dans ses pupilles marron dont les apparences inhabituelles firent tiquer un peu l'aînée de Hiashi. Cette lueur était si bizarre qu'elle la mit très mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas trop comment l'interpréter. Bientôt, les mots de son ami d'enfance prirent sens dans son esprit. Et se fut offusquée qu'Hinata se dégagea en repoussant la main lui emprisonnant son visage.

« - Quoi !... Jamais... Je te l'ai déjà dit… Tu es un frère pour moi.

\- Je rigolais, Hinata. Allez viens, insista Kiba qui la tira vers la porte sans attendre son consentement. Je compte bien profiter de ta présence. C'est une véritable aubaine pour moi. Tu vas me sauver la mise.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Ne comprenait plus rien la Hyuga, prise totalement au dépourvu, au point de se laisser faire, comme subjuguée.

\- Et bien,…

\- Je n'y crois pas, » s'éleva une voix, les coupant, et où transpirait une fureur glaciale et retenue.

Hinata et Kiba virent alors à quelques pas d'eux un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux joues décorées de trois traits en forme de moustache de chat. Ses yeux azur brillaient d'une lueur oscillant entre la rage et une tristesse sans nom, à moins que ce ne fût de déception agrémentée de désespoir. Ses poings étaient aussi serrés qu'un étau, faisant trembler ses bras.

« - Naruto, » murmura la Huyga.

En effet, devant elle se tenait son ancien petit-ami. Le destin était-il donc si cruel pour qu'elle le recroisa dans ces conditions, auprès de celui qu'il avait accusé de vouloir faire d'elle son quatre heures et de l'arracher à lui ? Et puis, que faisait-il là ? C'était vrai ça, que faisait cet enquiquineur en ce lieu, se disait Kiba en le regardant d'un air aussi mauvais que lui. Il le poursuivait ou quoi ? A croire que Naruto avait un radar implanté dans son esprit qui lui signalait quand il se trouvait seul avec Hinata, se pointant à ce moment-là. Ce que l'Inuzuka ignorait, c'était que cette rencontre inopinée était le fruit du pur hasard qui avait décidé de jouer avec eux.

Effectivement, après son départ d'Ichiraku, l'Uzumaki avait aussi ressenti le besoin de se vider la tête en cheminant dans la nuit avant de remonter sur sa moto. Malheureusement, cela avait été peine perdu tellement son esprit surchauffait à ressasser les croyances infondées de Teuchi et les accusations d'Ayame. Pourtant, le repas avait été des plus délicieux, comme à l'accoutumée. Cependant, les paroles des restaurateurs n'avaient été qu'étonnement et blessures pour lui. Son cœur avait battu de colère, puis de peine et enfin d'embarras. Il n'avait cessé de tourner leurs propos et les retourner dans sa tête tout le long de sa marche, les mélangeant à ses souvenirs. Avait-il été un aussi mauvais petit-ami ? A force, un changement s'était opéré en lui. Etait-ce la solitude de la nuit, une certaine fatigue psychique d'en vouloir à tout son entourage ou l'ouverture d'une nouvelle perspective de la réalité qu'il lui en donna le crédit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la discussion l'avait chamboulé, rentrant en résonnance avec les mots de Sasuke et Mei. Avaient-ils donc tous raison ?

En tout cas, il n'avait pas réussi à se retirer de son esprit qu'Ayame n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il s'était bien sûr revu se restaurer avec Hinata à son stand préféré, mais de plus en plus le visage de Sakura s'était imposé au côté de son ex, puis seule, et cela de plus en plus. Il se l'avouait. Il était venu plus d'une fois avec l'Haruno durant les derniers mois. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'était que ces entrevues avaient été tenues secrètes à la demande de cette dernière. A cause de cette requête, avait-il vraiment négligé celle qu'il disait aimer privilégiant sa meilleure amie ? Apparemment, c'était le cas, au point que des personnes proches de lui avaient pu le croire en couple avec la rose. Face à cette potentielle réalité, il s'était senti soudain penaud d'avoir traité Ichiraku d'hypocrite. La culpabilité avait donc commencé à le prendre aux tripes.

De plus, si Teuchi et Ayame s'étaient mépris à ce point là, peut-être que c'était aussi le cas d'Hinata. Elle avait donc pu le soupçonner de courtiser à nouveau sa sœur de cœur. Sa promesse avait-il donc eu autant d'impact que cela ? La vérité était entrain de le frapper de plein fouet, déchirant le voile qui lui cachait sa part de responsabilité, que le timbre bien connu d'une voix l'avait interpellé. Il avait même cru reconnaître celle de la Hyuga. Son cœur en avait battu plus vite, presque heureux. Avait-t-il donc espéré la croiser pour tout remettre à plat ? Une part de lui l'avait désiré en tout cas. A croire que les remontrances d'Ayame l'avait sorti sa triste face du sable. Il avait regardé autour de lui pour trouver la source de cette mélodie. De fait, il s'était enfin attardé sur le lieu où ses pieds l'avaient amené. Reconnaissant le quartier des loisirs et des milles plaisirs de Konoha, il en avait secoué la tête, déçu. Il avait dû rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle.

Jamais elle ne se serait aventurée dans cet endroit, et surtout pas dans la ruelle d'où était provenu le murmure. Sûr de lui, il allait la dépasser quand de nouveau, il avait entendu la voix d'Hinata qui lui parut plus forte. Curieux et un mauvais pressentiment dans le cœur, Naruto avait rebroussé chemin et s'était alors avancé dans la petite rue. C'était alors qu'il était tombé sur l'image d'un Kiba tenant la main de son ex, les joues rougissantes. Ce rougissement ressemblait à celui qu'elle arborait d'habitude en sa compagnie propre. Ce qui signifierait que… non… C'était impossible. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu se résoudre à croire que ces deux là étaient en rendez-vous. Il avait refusé de le croire. Malheureusement, le poing levé de l'Inuzuka et sur le point de frapper à la porte devant eux, lui avait retiré tout espoir. Etant au courant des activités de cet établissement, son cœur sur le point de s'ouvrir à la raison se referma à double tour dans la seconde où il se brisa à nouveau. Autant furieux que décontenancé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

L'Uzumaki se trouvait maintenant planter devant Hinata et Kiba, n'arrivant toujours pas à admettre ce qui se déroulait ici et la vérité que cela impliquait. Il dégagea alors une aura destructrice et funeste qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise en faute, pire, d'être à l'image d'une épousée trompant son mari et surprise par celui-ci. Elle imaginait très bien les sombres pensées qui devaient habiter la tête blonde. Elle en lâcha la main de son ami d'enfance et fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle fuyait un danger. Ce geste remplit Naruto d'espoir. Se serait-il trompé ? Il l'espérait. Il se reteint tout de même à lui tendre la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû, car malheureusement pour lui, elle resta immobile. Elle n'osait pas le regarder directement, jetant juste des coups d'œil passant de l'Inuzuka à lui. De nouveau en colère et déçu, le blond défia ce dernier, gardant le silence. Il se refusait à gâcher de la salive en salutation.

« - Tiens Naruto, commença finalement Kiba, d'un ton hautain et condescendant. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Un mauvais visiblement, répondit-il sur la même tonalité agrémentée d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit. Je ne dérange rien de grave au moins.

\- Puisque tu amènes le sujet, je dirais que oui… Tu nous déranges, Hinata et moi… Nous allions fêter autour d'un verre sa… nouvelle félicité, le nargua l'Inuzuka. S'amuser en somme… tous les deux. »

Le maître d'Akamaru s'était alors déplacé auprès d'Hinata et lui posa une main sur son épaule en un geste possessif. En temps normal, elle se serait dégagée, mais elle resta comme pétrifiée par ce qu'avait osé dire son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il ? Levant enfin son regard vers l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours, ses yeux exprimèrent impuissance et compassion face à l'étincelle qui venait de passer sur le visage de son ex petit-ami. Cela fut fugace, mais elle vit la blessure au fer rouge et le désarroi qui naquirent en lui à cause des paroles de Kiba. Pourquoi ce dernier formulait-il les choses ainsi ? A croire que cela lui plaisait de les faire souffrir. Une envie de réconforter Naruto prit la Hyuga. Elle tenta alors de rompre la poigne qui la maintenait. Malheureusement, celle-ci se referma avec encore plus de fermeté, lui infligeant de la douleur.

Face à cela, l'état de détresse de l'Uzumaki ne dura qu'une micro-seconde, et la rage refit surface. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il réussit à la cadenasser. Il résista ainsi à l'envi de se jeter sur son camarade pour lui faire connaître la force de son poing. Il préféra foudroyer le couple du regard où tout son courroux y était inscrit. Il y mit tant de convictions qu'une goutte de sueur glissa dans le dos de Kiba qui en frissonna. En cet instant, il faillit regretter sa énième provocation, mais seulement failli. Une certaine audace coulait dans ses veines qu'il sourit mesquinement face à l'aura sombre et menaçante de Naruto. Ce dernier garda pourtant son sang froid comme s'il savait que c'était ce que voulait son adversaire. Il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans son piège. Il enfonça une dernière fois ses azurs glaciaux dans les yeux de la Hyuga, la transperçant de part et d'autre d'éclairs, avant de faire demi-tour et partir.

Ainsi à l'abri, dos à eux, le blond laissa alors son voile de colère tomber pour n'afficher que tristesse et déception. Il n'aurait jamais pensé la douce Hinata capable de mesquinerie, et pourtant, il venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire. Il venait d'atteindre la sortie de la ruelle qu'il se fit stopper. Concentrant son attention sur la source, il vit sur son bras ces doigts fins qu'il avait tant aimer sentir entrelacer aux siens et qui étaient maintenant destinés à un autre. Suivant le chemin qu'il formait, il tomba sur le visage suppliant de son ex. A cette vue, son air renfrogné refit surface et il rompit le contact en se libérant d'un geste sec. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas été aveugle et comprit à la seconde qu'il venait d'être blessé une seconde fois.

Plus loin, Kiba assistait à la scène de deux anciens tourtereaux se fixant intensément l'un l'autre. Il avait été impuissant quand brusquement, Hinata avait giflé sa main pour le faire lâcher prise pour se précipiter derrière Naruto. Il en fulminait même, mais ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader. Peut-être espérait-il encore une erreur de l'Uzumaki ? Il resta donc là, à regarder sa meilleure amie tenter de faire entendre sa voix devant un animal blessé. Il était à parier qu'elle n'avait pas supporté l'idée de le voir la quitter en s'imaginant des choses. Bien que lui, personnellement, l'aurait bien abandonné se noyant dedans. Cela lui aurait fait les pieds à coup sûr. Mais voilà, c'était sans compter sur la générosité d'Hinata. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver les mots pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux. Elle s'était précipitée sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle resta alors silencieuse devant un blond attendant le moindre son, mais dont la patience commençait à faiblir, l'irritant un peu plus.

Quand sa limite fut atteinte, mais refusant la mauvaise influence de l'irritation, Naruto mit les mains dans ses poches avant d'amorcer un nouveau départ. Se mordant la lèvre, Hinata s'en voulut et puisa dans sa détermination pour enfin l'interpeller en désespoir de cause.

« - Naruto, attend… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

\- Et à ton avis, que dois-je croire, lui répondit-il en stoppant sa course, mais sans se retourner. J'ai peut-être halluciné ta main dans celle de Kiba, les joues rougissantes ?... C'est vrai quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas tenté de te draguer pendant que nous étions encore ensemble.

-… Naruto, je…

\- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, à ce que tu penses, Sakura ne détient plus mon coeur... Je t'aimais et… je t'aime peut-être même encore,…, au point que j'ai mal aujourd'hui, se retourna-t-il affichant un visage qui mélangeait mélancolie et irritabilité, et lui caressant la joue du bout d'un doigt. Je t'ai toujours prise pour une personne honnête, innocente… Tu étais ma petite poupée de porcelaine. J'ai cru en ton amour.»

A ces paroles, le cœur d'Hinata la serrait, sa résolution à ne pas céder, à ne pas revenir sur sa décision s'effruitant à chaque mot. Elle le regarda intensément, l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et le supplier d'oublier tout ça pour repartir ensemble lui brûlant les entrailles. Malheureusement, son expression de compassion se transforma en horreur quand le visage de Naruto changea de tout au tout. Il retira sa main et fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas en arrière, comme si elle avait la peste. Ses yeux n'étaient que déceptions et rage. Il avait l'air dégouté de l'avoir devant lui.

« - Jamais, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu me planterais un tel couteau dans le dos, accusa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, n'en revenait pas Hinata avant de constater qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, préférant continuer dans ses abnégations.

\- Quand je songe que tu as voulu tout mettre sur le dos de mon amitié avec Sakura, tout en m'accusant de… Comment tu as dit déjà… Ah oui ! De n'être avec toi que pour t'écarter les jambes… et te baiser !

\- Naruto, s'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Pardon, c'est exact, tu n'as pas dit baiser, reconnut cyniquement l'Uzumaki. C'est moi qui l'ai rajouté, mais… c'est ce que tu as pensé ! Et ne me ressort pas le coup de tes convictions religieuses, s'il te plaît, alors que ce n'était que du flan !

\- Mais c'est vrai, la coupa la Hyuga.

\- Laisse-moi en douter. Visiblement, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu vas les écarter tes jambes… à moins que tu les aies déjà écartés sans oser me l'avouer. Tu avais surement trop peur que je te rejette, alors que tu m'avais assuré être vierge.

\- Quoi ?!... Je ne te permets pas, répliqua-t-elle, oscillant entre la désolation et la colère.

\- Oh arrête un peu de faire ta blanche colombe ! Regarde où je t'ai retrouvée,…, dans quel lieu tu t'apprêtais à rentrer avec ce chien mouillé ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses être du genre à suivre Kiba dans ses tribulations, alors que tu t'es refusée à moi… Dis-moi, Hinata. Dis-moi pourquoi lui et pas moi ?... Pourquoi ?... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour partager ta couche ? Je risquais de trop te souiller ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles voyons ? Je ne…»

Malheureusement pour Hinata, Naruto ne lui permit pas de continuer et préféra de nouveau lui tourner le dos, coupant court à la discussion. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de baisser la tête en expirant longuement. Il donnait l'impression de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules quand il ouvrit la bouche pour une énième déclaration.

« - Tu sais, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu si tu m'avais confessé avoir eu des rapports sexuels avant d'être avec moi… Par contre, tu as raison sur une chose, jamais je n'aurai pu te partager avec d'autres hommes. Je suis incapable de faire la séparation entre l'amour et le plaisir du sexe… Bien que je ne sache pas ce que cela représente au juste… Alors oui, tu as eu raison de rompre. Nous ne sommes visiblement pas faits pour être ensemble.

-…

\- Honnêtement, j'aurai préféré que tu m'avoues être tombée amoureuse de Kiba et enclin à partager son penchant, plutôt que de me sortir de fausses excuses en affirmant m'aimer encore. Cela aurait fait moins mal... Je voudrais juste que tu me dises une seule chose... M'as-tu trompé avec lui et depuis quand ?

\- Ja…, tenta Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non,…, ne répond pas, l'interrompit le blond, revenant sur sa décision. En fait, je ne veux pas savoir… Je risque de te haïr encore plus. Je préfère garder de toi l'image de la douce Hinata, et non de la perfide que tu es devenue. »

Ces dernières paroles ne furent que poignards pour la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tous les deux en étaient arrivés là, comment il pouvait l'imaginer à suivre son meilleur ami dans le dévergondage, ou tout du moins dans sa vision des plus libres de la sexualité. Mais surtout, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé les vraies raisons de leur rupture et pourquoi elle s'était jugée incompatible avec lui. Encore une fois, il refusait de les voir et de l'écouter. Ce fut donc impuissante et consciente que Naruto s'était refermé comme une huître, ayant foi dans sa certitude, que la Hyuga le vit la quitter sans un seul regard pour elle. Il s'enfonça dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse. Elle était toujours entrai de fixer l'endroit où elle l'avait aperçu pour la dernière fois quand une présence à ses côtés la fit sursauter.

C'était Kiba qui avait décidé de la rejoindre quand il avait vu le blond parti. Il frôla doucement l'épaule de sa camarade. Il n'avait pas vraiment suivi la houleuse conversation, trop loin qu'il était pour tout entendre, mais il présentait que ce fut un véritable carnage pour sa sœur de cœur. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Son ex avait eu des accusations dures à encaisser, en plus d'être fausses. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre sur quoi il avait reposé ses convictions.

« - Désolé Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Personne ne pouvait prévoir que nous le croiserions ici et maintenant. Il reste totalement imprévisible… J'avoue que je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé aussi cruel… Et c'est ma faute, s'attrista-t-elle.

\- Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi-même, compatit le maître d'Akamaru. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, lui sourit l'héritière, reconnaissante pour son soutien.

\- Laisse tomber ce crétin et viens te changer les idées avec moi.»

Ni une, ni deux, il reprit la main de sa comparse et se dirigea de nouveau dans la ruelle, donc vers cette porte énigmatique. A cette énième proposition et à cette nouvelle précipitation, la Hyuga en écarquilla les yeux. Si elle avait été assisse, elle en serait tombée de sa chaise. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Kiba la relançant sur son invitation à le suivre au sein de cet établissement qui avait tant fait bisquer son ex petit-ami. De plus, comment pouvait-il une seule seconde songer qu'elle puisse avoir envi de s'amuser ou d'aller boire un verre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Affichant sa contrariété, elle le lui fit bien comprendre, ou du moins elle essaya tandis qu'elle se libéra pour s'éloigner de l'Inuzuka.

« - J'ai dit non, Kiba. Et puis, arrête de le traiter de crétin. C'est toi le crétin… En fait, vous êtes tous les deux des idiots,…, mais lui, c'était mon idiot,…, celui que j'aimais et que j'aime encore.

\- Toujours prête à le défendre, malgré ce qu'il t'a fait, » murmura-t-il d'un air finalement conscrit en s'avançant vers elle alors qu'elle reculait.

Ce visage pouvant penser à de la repentance faillit gruger le cœur d'Hinata, toujours enclin à croire en la sincérité de ses proches qu'elle stoppa sa fuite. Malheureusement pour l'Inuzuka, il creusa lui-même sa tombe quand il osa continuer son discours.

« - Par contre, tu exagères. Je n'ai pas été aussi débile que lui. Moi, au moins, je n'ai agi que dans tes intérêts… J'ai testé sa sincérité et tu as vu le résultat… A continuer à courir derrière Sakura. »

La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé face au toupet de son camarade d'enfance. C'était le pompon. De plus, tout ce qu'avait entrepris son meilleur ami par le passé, contrariant son couple, lui revint en mémoire. Mine de rien à cause de lui, celui qu'elle aimait toujours lui avait avoué la haïr. Cette idée lui donnait envi de vomir et la désespérait. Son espérance de conserver un lien d'amitié avec son ex était entrain de voler en éclats. Elle finit alors par exploser.

« - Pour mon intérêt ?! Le tester ? Je ne t'ai rien demandée à ce que je sache. Neji et ma famille suffisaient largement. Et au lieu de m'aider, tu as préféré jouer avec ses nerfs. Dois-je te rappeler toutes tes provocations ? Avais-tu vraiment besoin de faire tout ça ? Et pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire au moins ? Tu as été égoïste et puérile.

\- Bon ok, s'hérita le futur vétérinaire. Je n'ai pas été un cadeau. Je veux bien le reconnaître. Je m'en excuse. Voilà, tu es contente ?

\- C'est un début, » se résigna Hinata qui douta tout de même de la véracité de ces mots.

En effet, dans les yeux de l'Inuzuka, elle pouvait y voir de la colère, mais étrangement, il existait toujours cette lueur plus qu'étrange dans ses pupilles marron. C'était comme s'il était possédé. Plus qu'intriguée, mais surtout espérant trouver une réponse à cette sensation de malaise bizarroïde, l'aînée de Hiashi se plongea dans l'étude de son meilleur ami. Que se passait-il donc avec lui ?

De son côté, Naruto déambulait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il divaguait plus qu'il ne pensait. Il ne savait pas depuis quand et où il allait. Il n'avait qu'un seul but, oublié, tout effacé de sa mémoire. Malheureusement, cette dernière refusait de lui obéir, bien au contraire. Toutes les images d'Hinata avec ce chien d'Inuzuka n'arrêtaient pas de revenir. Leurs mains liées, les rougissements de leurs joues le hantaient. Pour lui, c'était clair que tous les deux étaient en rendez-vous. Les images finirent par tournoyer tellement vite dans sa tête qu'il stoppa sa marche. Pliant ses genoux, il plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les arracher. Peut-être qu'ainsi, cela s'arrêterait, mais c'était peine perdu.

Tout se mélangeait, souvenirs et questions. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Hinata et lui étaient-ils encore en couple quand ces deux-là avaient commencé à se voir au sein de… de cet endroit ? La savoir sur le point de rentrer dans ce lieu lui donnait la nausée. Pourquoi avec Kiba et aussi rapidement dans leur relation, alors que lui en un peu plus de dix mois, il l'avait à peine toucher ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui cet Inuzuka de malheur ? De l'expérience ? A cette idée, il s'en mordit la lèvre au point de se la faire saigner. Il refusait de croire Hinata céder aussi facilement, et pourtant... Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il connaissant d'elle. Quoi que… La connaissait-il aussi bien qu'il le pensait ?

Laissant tomber ses bras de toute leur longueur, l'Uzumaki regarda le sol. Il réalisa qu'en fin de compte, la réponse à cette interrogation était non. Avait-il vraiment pris le temps de savoir qui elle était ? Encore une fois non. Il avait préféré rester sur ses acquis et sur l'image qu'elle avait bien voulu donner depuis leur enfance. Cependant, au fond, la Hinata rongée par les attentes des anciens et subissant les séquelles de leur intransigeance lui avait été complètement inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, cela faisait parti d'elle…. Cela faisait parti d'elle… Cette phrase se répéta dans ses pensées inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination se fasse en lui.

Naruto en releva la tête. Cela faisait parti d'elle… Mais oui ! Jamais elle n'aurait mis les préceptes de sa famille en danger. C'était encré si profondément en elle que d'y déroger la rendait complètement malade, qu'elle culpabilisait à un point inimaginable. N'avait-elle pas été prête à leur mentir, l'entraînant derrière elle, de leur cacher sa boîte de pilules par peur des représailles ? N'avait-elle pas exigé de faire chambre à part pour éviter à leur couple de tomber sous leur couperet ? Et là, elle se serait jetée dans les bras de Kiba sans aucune hésitation ? C'était absurde. Ce fut à ce moment-là que d'autres images de cette rencontre inattendue dépassèrent toutes les autres. Toutes les paroles qu'il avait espionnées et échangées avec Hinata inondèrent sa mémoire. En réalité, toute son attitude lui balançait la vérité à la figure. Elle avait été plus que récalcitrante face au comportement de leur camarade… Le comportement de Kiba ?

En réfléchissant bien, ce dernier avait été, certes, des plus provocants, mais le blond avait l'impression qu'il existait autre chose, qu'un échelon avait été franchi. Son ancien camarade de lycée s'était montré brutal avec la jeune femme. L'Uzumaki revoyait la force qu'il avait mise dans sa poigne quand il avait saisi l'épaule d'Hinata au point de la faire grimacer. Oui, Kiba l'avait comme empêchée de s'enfuir. L'obligeait-il donc à le suivre ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du maître d'Akamaru de la traiter ainsi…, à moins que… Ce fut là que Naruto mit enfin le doigt sur cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti durant leur duel de regard… La dilatation des yeux de son adversaire… Ses pupilles devant lui avaient été complètement dilatées, ouvertes, et cela malgré la lumière des réverbères sur son visage. L'iris avait été à peine visible. Si on rajoutait à cela les joues rougies, cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

Le blond réalisa alors son erreur et une angoisse naquit en lui. Il avait osé laisser une femme en prise avec un homme loin de son état normal. Se redressant, il fit vite volte face et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la ruelle. Il pouvait bien sûr se tromper. En fait, une part de lui l'espérait, même si cela voulait signifier qu'il ait eu raison dans ses précédents propos. Il préférait ça au regret de n'avoir rien fait si un malheur s'abattait sur Hinata. Elle n'était peut-être plus sa petite-amie. Elle était peut-être celle qui avait piétiné son amour et son cœur. Cependant, elle ne méritait pas le sort que lui réservait Kiba, même si en cet instant, ce dernier ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Naruto espérait maintenant arriver juste à temps.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, Hinata était toujours en prise avec l'Inuzuka qui n'en démordait pas, tentant tous les arguments pour l'inciter à le suivre. Cette insistance la blessait autant que les paroles de son ex, car aucun des deux n'avaient pas pris la peine de prendre en compte ses ressentis. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une unique chose en cet instant, partir de ce lieu, s'éloigner de cette porte, symbole d'un nouveau malentendu entre le blond et elle. Elle ne voulait plus se préoccuper de personne. Elle désirait juste retrouver le réconfort de sa chambre. Malheureusement, ce n'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son ami.

« - Ce point étant terminé, on y va ? Allez, ne te fais pas prier. Ca te fera du bien de penser à autre chose.

\- Ecoute, Kiba… Ce n'est pas contre toi… Je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau, que ce soit physiquement, ou nerveusement… En plus, tu ne fais que tourner autour du pot en refusant de me dire ce qui m'attend derrière cette porte. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais.

\- C'est juste une boîte de nuit, se résigna l'étudiant vétérinaire, mais dont la frustration ne faisait qu'en augmentant. Disons qu'elle possède une particularité bien à elle que j'aimerai beaucoup découvrir. »

Une boîte de nuit ?! Souffla intérieurement Hinata, mais ce soupir représentait plus sa fatigue que son soulagement. En effet, en dépit de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle gardait toujours au fin fond d'elle cette angoisse, cette crainte sourde qu'il se jouait d'elle, qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Tout ce cinéma pour une boîte de nuit, c'était tout de même abusif.

« - Je… Je t'accompagnerai bien,…, mais pas aujourd'hui… Un autre jour peut-être. Alors, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à plus tard.

Ceci étant dit, la sœur d'Hanabi se dirigea enfin vers la rue principale, cherchant dans son sac son portable d'une main tremblante, afin d'en sortir son portable. Elle s'apprêtait à chercher le numéro d'un taxi. Elle était si nerveuse que ses doigts avaient du mal à tenir l'appareil dans sa main et de le composer. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira un bon bol d'air par le nez. Puis l'expirant, elle fit en sorte d'y glisser toutes ses peurs, son angoisse. Se sentant un peu apaisée, elle se concentra sur le taxi mais vit bientôt son téléphone lui échapper pour atterrir dans le poing de Kiba. En effet, celui-ci venait de le lui prendre, montrant par ce geste qu'il refusait sa décision. Il lui bloqua même le passage pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

« - Kiba, rend-moi mon portable.

-Pourquoi ? Pour que tu t'en ailles… Pas question. J'ai envi de m'amuser avec toi… Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être même que cela te plaira. »

Tout chez lui transpirait d'un dessein bien plus sombre qu'un simple désir de danser et de boire un verre. Hinata ressentit une nouvelle fois la peur l'envahir, mais refusa de le lui faire voir. Elle tendit la main, exigeant le retour de son dû. Malheureusement, il refusa une nouvelle fois.

« - Ah non, refusa de se plier Kiba. Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider sur ce coup là… Hinata, rend-moi ce service. Fait le au nom de notre amitié.

\- Mais pourquoi tu insistes tant ? En quoi ma présence est si indispensable ? Tu peux très bien entrer seul dans cette boîte de nuit.

\- Et bien justement non. Il faut être en couple, sinon on n'y est pas admis… Alors maintenant, tu viens, » la provoqua-t-il, la dévisageant d'un air de luxure.

\- Je ne t'accompagnerais pas, refusa-t-elle. Maintenant, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh si tu vas venir. Je refuse que tu me fasses faux bon. Il n'est pas dit que Naruto aura été le seul à qui tu accorderas tes faveurs et ses caprices,» se montra agressif le maître d'Akamaru en lui prenant brutalement le poignet.

A ce geste, Hinata prit peur. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Que lui prenait-il ? Quand enfin, elle eut la réponse. En effet, la tirant fortement contre lui, la bouche de Kiba se trouva dangereusement au niveau des narines de la jeune femme. Il expira dans sa colère, lui balançant à la figure un air nauséabond. Des effluves de son haleine lui chatouilla le nez, ou plutôt le lui empoisonna. Ecarquillant des yeux horrifiés, elle en identifia aisément l'odeur. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par ses pensées tortueuses, le comportement étrange de son ami et l'arrivée à l'improviste de Naruto qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais maintenant, c'était très net.

« - Ma parole, tu es ivre, souffla-t-elle, la crainte se lisant en elle.

\- Mais non, réfuta l'Inuzuka. Je ne suis pas bourré. Juste un peu guilleret…

\- Tu te fous de moi, tenta de se dégager en vain la Hyuga. Ta bouche pue l'alcool et tu te montres très agressif. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

\- N'exagère pas. Je n'ai bu que quelques verres, trinquant avec moi-même en ton honneur, se défendit-il en l'emmenant de force devant l'entrée qu'il désirait tant franchir. Maintenant, que la fête continue. Tu vas voir, ça va être génial…

\- Kiba, lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal, se plaignit la jeune femme en se débattant. Et je te le répète, je ne veux pas y aller. »

Tout gentleman digne de ce nom aurait normalement cédé, mais pas le jeune homme ici présent. Non, l'alcool lui retira toute dignité, tout sens de l'honneur et le poussa alors à s'offusquer plus qu'autre chose. Le futur vétérinaire resta donc sourd à sa supplique. Bien au contraire, il en affermit sa prise. Hinata en gémit de souffrance encore plus. En cet instant, le regret l'assaillit. Elle aurait dû répondre à la lueur qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux de Naruto, cette lumière qui l'avait supplié de le rejoindre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris cette échappatoire ? Elle-même l'ignorait au fond. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait derrière cette porte, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac au point qu'elle priait. Oui, elle priait pour que Naruto revienne et la sauve de ce traquenard. Elle jetait des coups d'œil vers la rue principale, l'espoir de le voir réapparaître dans le cœur. Cependant, la ruelle resta déserte. Face à la violence de l'Inuzuka, elle essaya alors de l'amadouer.

Elle fit mine d'accepter son sort et arrêta de se débattre. Elle espérait que cela suffirait à l'inciter à desserrer sa prise. Bon, cet espoir était très mince, mais il fallait qu'elle le tente. La Hyuga ne résista plus et suivit donc son meilleur ami. Ce qui au début, le surprit énormément, mais bientôt, il en sourit satisfait. Enfin, elle se soumettait. Ainsi, ses doigts lâchèrent un peu de leste comme elle l'espérait. Réalisant alors l'opportunité tant espérer, Hinata se stoppa nette et força sur son bras pour libérer le poignet prisonnier. Cela fait, elle se recula pour s'éloigner de son meilleur ami, tout en massant son membre meurtri. Le fils de Tsume resta scotcher par cette action avant de se retourner vers elle. La colère se fit alors voir dans ses yeux. En cet instant, la jeune femme comprit vite que plus rien n'arrivera à le calmer. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider, pria la jeune femme en murmurant le prénom de Naruto. Kiba allait de nouveau se jeter sur elle qu'une voix posée mais ferme l'interpella.

« - Je crois que cette charmante demoiselle ne me semble pas des plus consentantes. Je vous prierais donc de la laisser tranquille. »

Se retournant, l'Inuzuka fit alors face à un homme en costume-cravate des plus élégants et d'un tissu des plus délicats montrant bien le haut statut de ce singulier personnage debout devant lui, une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre le long de son corps bien formé. De plus, ses yeux extrêmement clairs, un peu à l'image de ceux des Hyuga, mais avec une pupille, transperçaient la nuit qui le cachait quelque peu. Au début, en constatant ses cheveux arborant une nuance claire de gris, Kiba crut avoir affaire à une personne de bien plus vieux que lui, mais s'avançant un peu plus à la lumière, l'importun lui prouva le contraire. Son jeune visage lui révéla qu'il devait certainement appartenir à la même génération que lui, bien qu'un poil plus âgé. Refusant de se laisser démonter par cette apparition des plus dérangeantes, le maître d'Akamaru joua encore de la provocation.

« - Sinon quoi…

-Vous voulez jouer à ça. Soit, » lui sourit mesquinement l'étranger en claquant des doigts.

A ce signal, deux colosses aux lunettes de soleil aussi noires que la nuit sortirent de l'ombre et se mirent au garde à vous à quelques centimètres derrière lui, comme une immense barrière de protection.

« - Il me suffit d'un simple mouvement pour que ces messieurs vous apprennent comment on se comporte avec une dame. »

A cette menace, les deux sbires s'avancèrent et firent en sorte de se placer entre Kiba et Hinata, formant une véritable muraille entre eux et en faisant entendre la jointure de leurs poings en geste menaçant. Face à ces deux mastodontes de muscles et surement formés à tous les arts du combat rapproché, l'Inuzuka hésita en déglutissant. Toutefois, l'alcool dans son sang agissait encore sur lui et de ce fait, le poussa à répondre en se mettant en garde. De son côté, la fille de Hiashi ne savait plus trop quoi faire non plus. Elle était reconnaissante à cet étranger d'être intervenue, mais delà à le laisser défigurer son camarade. Se décidant, elle se planta devant son sauveur à quelques pas de lui.

« - Je vous remercie de votre intervention, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'en arriver là. Mon ami est juste soul et ne sait plus ce qu'il fait.

-A votre guise, mademoiselle, s'inclina son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci fit de nouveau signe à ses gardes du corps de s'écarter de Kiba. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent en reculant quelque peu tout en restant prêt à intervenir.

\- Nous allons nous retirer maintenant. Merci encore, salua Hinata.

\- Je serai un triste sire si je vous abandonnais face à un soulard, affirma son sauveur. Même si ce dernier est de vos amis… Ce qui me surprend pour tout vous avouer… Vous semblez si délicate qu'il fait très rustre à côté de vous. »

A ces compliments, la Hyuga rougit en fuyant son regard perçant, mais tout de même doux et en triturant le manche de son manteau. La gêne était sa compagne au point qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Seul Naruto avait tenu de tel propos à son encontre… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son comportement et son engagement auprès de Sakura s'immisçasse dans leur couple. De plus, en cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Kiba faisait pitié dans son état d'ébriété. D'ailleurs, ce dernier la regardait abasourdi par le fait qu'elle discuta avec un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, à moins que…

« - Laissez-moi donc vous servir de chauffeur et vous conduire jusqu'à votre demeure, l'invita l'inconnu. Ainsi que votre ami si vous y tenez.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser amener ma copine alors qu'on ne connait même pas ton nom !? Tu rêves ! » Vociféra l'Inuzuka en faisant un pas vers lui vite intercepté par les deux sbires.

Face à autant d'impolitesse, l'inconnu le foudroya sans prononcer un seul mot, tout en gardant un calme olympien, comme s'il était si conscient de sa supériorité que personne ne semblait être capable de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Après un silence pesant, il se mit à sourire étrangement.

« - Vous avez raison. Quel impoli je suis, finit-il par dire en s'adressant principalement à Hinata, snobant Kiba qui grinça des dents. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Veuillez me pardonnez. Je suis…

-Et bien et bien, que se passe-t-il cousin ? S'éleva une troisième voix. Notre tante nous attend. »

Entendant cette voix qui avait osé l'interrompre, le sauveur d'Hinata en ferma les yeux débité et rageur, mais réussit néanmoins à contenir sa colère naissante. Il n'allait quand même pas montrer un tel visage devant celle qu'il rêvait de rencontrer depuis si longtemps. C'était une chance à son avantage qu'il ne devait en aucun cas laisser passer, surtout à cause de son parent. Ceci étant dit, cela aurait été un inconnu qu'il lui aurait fait comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de le couper, lui, l'un des meilleurs espoirs industriels et pourquoi pas politique de ce pays.

Les pas de ce fameux cousin se firent bientôt entendre et le sortirent du monde de ses pensées. Quand il sentit sa présence à ses côtés, ses gardes du corps s'inclinèrent en guise de salut, et en signe de respect. Visiblement, ce singulier personnage appartenait à la caste de leur patron, en déduisit Kiba qui ne put réprimer un sentiment d'infériorité face à l'aura oppressante et bourrée de confiance qui émanait de cet homme. Car oui, c'était un homme d'une telle prestance qu'il se sentit très petit à côté. Ne voulant pas le montrer, l'Inuzuka en fronça les sourcils et en tendit tous ses muscles.

La réaction d'Hinata fut tout autre. En effet, maintenant qu'elle observait les deux individus l'un à côté de l'autre, leur ressemblance la frappa de plein fouet. Bien que le nouveau venu ait le visage plus fin, les cheveux plus clairs et portés sur le blanc, il était indéniable que tous deux, appartenaient à la même famille grâce à leurs yeux remplis de similitudes autant en termes de forme que de couleur. Ce fut alors une révélation pour la Hyuga. Elle comprenait enfin ce sentiment de déjà-vu, cette impression d'avoir déjà côtoyé au moins une fois dans le passé son sauveur

« - Monsieur Otsutsuki ?! » S'exprima-t-elle, un peu surprise.

Ainsi interpellé, l'individu fraîchement présent tourna son attention vers elle, confirmant ainsi son identité. Il s'agissait bien de Momoshiki Otsutsuki, un des concurrents de son père. Elle se rappelait bien de ce dîner qu'ils avaient partagé en sa demeure, invité qu'il avait été par Hiashi il y avait quelques semaines. Un invité qui l'avait mise très mal à l'aise dans sa façon de la dévisager ce soir-là. Malgré sa politesse condescendante, elle avait cru voir un prédateur, chassant la proie qu'elle était surement à ses yeux. Toutefois, malgré le retour d'un certain malaise, elle resta calme et fit ainsi honneur à l'éducation de son père.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga. Quelle agréable surprise, lui tendit la main Momoshiki qu'elle serra à son tour. Je vois que vous venez de faire la connaissance de mon cousin, Toneri, un jeune homme plein de promesse.

\- Je… je n'en doute pas, monsieur.

\- Toneri, laisse-moi te présenter mademoiselle Hinata Hyuga, l'héritière de Hyuga corp, nos plus féroces adversaires commerciaux et qui sait, peut-être nos futurs alliés.

\- C'est un plaisir pour moi mademoiselle Hyuga, salua donc ce fameux Toneri en lui faisant un baisemain. Je constate que les éloges faites par mon parent sur votre personne sont en-dessous de la vérité. Dommage que nous nous rencontrions dans des circonstances si fâcheuses.

\- Et des plus surprenantes, je dois l'avouer, rajouta le plus âgé des Otsutusuki. Jamais je n'aurai songé vous croiser dans ce genre d'endroit ma chère… Un club libertin n'est pas un lieu des plus appropriés pour une jeune femme telle que vous, provenant d'une famille si vertueuse.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa presque Hinata. Un… un club libertin ? Ce n'est donc pas une boîte de nuit ?

\- Une boîte de nuit ? Pouffa son interlocuteur qui résista d'éclater de rire. Certes non, enfin sauf pour ceux qui s'adonnent à certaines paraphilies.

\- Paraphilie ? Se questionna la jeune femme.

\- Vous ignorez donc ce que ce mot signifie, s'étonna faussement Momoshiki. C'est un terme qui regroupe toutes les attirances sexuelles différentes de la sexualité classique ou des comportements sexuels relevant de la norme. Ce sont des fantaisies, des impulsions ou des dérives sexuelles. »

La jeune femme en plissa les yeux, montrant qu'elle ne voyait pas trop de quoi il parlait. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage fin de l'Otsutsuki qui comprit bien vite son interrogation.

« - Je parle bien sûr de l'échangisme, du bondage, de l'exhibitionnisme, du fétichisme, du sadomasochisme, du transvestisme fétichiste, et du voyeurisme.

La surprise fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut et le poussa à continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Vu votre étonnement, vous n'êtes donc pas familières de ces pratiques, si je comprends bien ?

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ignorais… J'ignorais même que cet établissement était un club permettant ce genre d'activités, s'offusqua Hinata avant de se tourner vers Kiba qui baissa la tête avant de la relever par défi. On m'avait affirmée que ce n'était qu'une simple boîte de nuit.

\- Visiblement, cette personne a omis de vous soumettre quelques détails importants. Dois-je déduire que votre présence en ce lieu n'est pas de votre chef et que ce jeune homme vous y a amené de force ? » Déclara Momoshiki qui fixa le concerné d'un regard glacial.

Encore une fois, le silence fut roi, confirmant ses soupçons. De plus, Toneri lui fit vite comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il avait vu juste. En tout cas, à cette révélation, la Hyuga foudroya aussi celui qu'elle prenait pour un véritable ami. Elle l'avait toujours cru fiable dans énormément de domaine. Avec Shino, leur trio avait démontré, tout comme celui formé par Shikamaru, Choji, et Ino, que l'amitié entre garçon et fille était possible, sans aucune ambiguïté. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée concernant son lien avec Kiba. Dès lors qu'elle avait formé un couple avec Naruto, tout cet équilibre avait volé en éclat, s'effondrant sur lui-même. D'un côté, Hinata culpabilisait d'en être la source. Cependant, de l'autre, elle en voulut à son camarade de toujours.

Son comportement invasif n'avait pas aidé du tout. Cela en avait rajouté à la pression déjà existante. Et maintenant, elle se sentait trahie, utilisée sans vergogne, sans aucune considération pour sa personne. La fille de Hiashi n'arrivait pas à croire que son plus ancien ami d'enfance lui avait monté un coup pareil, l'inviter dans un club libertin, en le lui cachant. Elle en était tellement tombée de haut que sa voix lui manqua. La manigance de l'Inuzuka lui restait au travers de la gorge que ses mots y étaient bloqués, comme dans l'incapacité de sortir.

Quand à Kiba, le jeune homme faisait, ou du moins, tentait de conserver une attitude fière et digne. L'alcool l'empêchait visiblement de prendre conscience de la portée et de l'étendue de ses agissements. Cette liqueur le poussait, bien au contraire, à ne pas rendre les armes face aux deux hommes devant lui, toujours protégés par leurs gorilles. Toutefois, il n'osait pas regarder en face Hinata. Il fuyait son regard, refusant inconsciemment d'y avoir la blessure que sa perfide manipulation avait engendré dans le cœur de la seule femme présente. Les larmes aux yeux, l'ex de Naruto se détourna de lui, le désir de rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible augmentant à chaque seconde. Cependant, elle se retint, héritière des Hyuga oblige. Elle se devait de garder la tête haute, mais c'était si difficile qu'elle en tremblait.

« - Vous semblez avoir froid, mademoiselle Hyuga, intervint alors Toneri. Veuillez me pardonner si je me montre insistant, mais laissez-nous vous raccompagner chez vous. Il serait indigne de nous que nous vous laissions dans cette froideur et en ce lieu.

Le maître d'Akamaru voulut riposter, mais en fut dans l'impossibilité de le faire quand, d'un signe, son adversaire ordonna aux deux gardes du corps de se montrer des plus persuasifs. La dite jeune femme resta silencieuse pendant tout l'échange et n'intervint pas, à la surprise de son meilleur ami. Elle qui les connaissait et qui aurait pu alors mettre fin à leur cinéma ne fit rien dans son sens. Bien au contraire. Elle semblait vraiment réfléchir à la proposition sérieusement. Allait-elle vraiment l'abandonner, préférant faire confiance à ces inconnus, alors que lui, il l'avait côtoyée depuis leur enfance ?

« - Hinata ? L'appela Kiba, une inquiétude dans la voix. Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter. On ne les connait pas ces mecs. »

Malheureusement, pour lui, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et s'avança dignement devant ses yeux écarquillés vers les deux Otsutsuki. Ces derniers comprirent vite qu'elle venait de faire son choix. Toneri se décala pour lui céder le passage en l'invitant du bras à prendre la direction de la rue principale. Alors qu'elle était de dos, il lança le regard satisfait du vainqueur à l'Inuzuka qui en serra les poings avant de la suivre pour la guider vers une voiture garée non loin. Ainsi, il le laissa seul avec son cousin qui afficha pour sa part un sourire machiavélique.

« - Hinata n'ira nulle part avec vous ! S'opposa Kiba qui refusait qu'elle parte, sortant de son mutisme.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, monsieur Inuzuka, intervint Momoshiki, surprenant ce dernier de savoir qui il était. C'est à mademoiselle Huyga que l'invitation fut faite et non à vous. »

Malheureusement, le futur vétérinaire ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il voulut courir derrière sa sœur de cœur pour la retenir. Jamais il ne la laisserait suivre ces types et encore moins pour qu'elle le plante comme ça. Il avait oublié qu'un petit détail, les murs à glaces qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et un homme influent qui n'avait pas peur d'écraser tout ce qui se dressait devant sur son chemin. Au début, aucun obstacle ne vint contrer Kiba. Ce dernier crut même avoir gagné lorsqu'il passa à côté des trois individus. Cependant, au moment où il allait les dépasser, une poigne ferme le stoppa pour le projeter ensuite avec force contre le mur aussi loin que possible de la direction prise par Hinata. Un peu étourdi par le choc, l'Inuzuka leva les yeux sur le responsable qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur, un air mauvais sur le visage.

« - De plus, je ne suis pas certain que votre mère apprécierait la manière dont vous l'avez traitée ce soir. Quelle déception pour elle. Je vous conseillerai donc de renoncer si vous ne voulez pas qu'une personne malintentionnée lui brise son cœur maternel en allant tout lui révéler.

\- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça !

\- Sinon quoi ? Le nargua son adversaire, d'un ton aussi glacial que la banquise.

-…

\- Vous n'êtes rien pour notre famille. Qu'un insecte sous nos chaussures qu'on écrase d'un seul coup… Pour vous rappeler quelle est votre place et de ne plus tenter d'entacher la réputation de mademoiselle Hyuga…»

Momoshiki leva la main et claqua des doigts, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses pupilles. A ce geste, les deux gorilles firent craquer leur jointure en s'approchant dangereusement de Kiba. Ce dernier recula face à ce barrage de muscles qui s'apprêtait à se déverser sur lui, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il se rendrait sans se battre. Il se mit alors en garde. L'un des gardes du corps arma son bras et l'abattit sur lui avec fracas. S'en suivirent d'autres. Délaissant ce passage à tabac en règle, l'Otsutsuki se mit à rire en partant dans le but de rejoindre son cousin et Hinata. D'ailleurs, cette dernière, totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait dans son dos, était arrivée devant une belle limousine blanche.

A ce moment-là, le doute l'envahit. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Les deux hommes s'étaient montrés des plus aimables. Leur proposition de la raccompagner était celle de véritables gentleman, mais à notre époque, pouvait-elle faire confiance à des personnes qu'elle connaissait qu'à peine et qui plus est des représentants de la gente masculine ? Toutefois, Hinata était si fatiguée, avec une telle hâte de rentrer chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le faire par ses propres moyens. Repensant au taxi, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait en appeler un, quand elle se rappela que son téléphone était resté en la possession de Kiba. En pensant à lui, elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Allait-il bien ? Surement. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas du tout envi de le retrouver dans cette ruelle. Sa trahison était beaucoup trop fraîche. Sentant la présence de Toneri près d'elle, elle se décida à lui quémander un petit service.

« - Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre bienveillance. Je vous remercie pour votre proposition, mais je préférerai de faire appel un taxi. Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'en appeler un pour moi ? Je n'ai plus mon portable.

-Mademoiselle Huyga, murmura Toneri, la regardant avec compassion faisant penser qu'il avait deviné son malaise. Je vous assure que mes intentions à votre égard sont tout à fait louables. Vous ne risquez rien avec moi. Cependant, si c'est votre désir, je l'exécuterais. Toutefois, venez donc vous réfugier dans la voiture en attendant. L'air est glacial. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune Otsutsuki allait se saisir de la portière en l'invitant à prendre place que le bruit d'ouverture se fit entendre. Se reculant d'un pas, Hinata vit alors une main magnifiquement manucurée posée sur la poignée interne de la portière avant de disparaître de nouveau dans l'ombre du véhicule. Puis, deux fines jambes enfermées dans des bas de soie firent leur apparition pour disparaître au niveau du genou sous un tailleur en tissu précieux, alors qu'une voix féminine sortit de la voiture.

« - Toneri, que se passe-t-il donc ? Pourquoi nous as-tu quittés aussi précipitamment après notre dîner avec nos collaborateurs ? J'ai dû me plier en excuse auprès d'eux pour qu'ils ne prennent pas mal ta façon de les saluer avec si peu de cérémonie. Et où est Momoshiki ?

\- Je suis ici, ma tante, arriva ce dernier. Une dernière chose insignifiante à régler. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous.

Ceci dit, il rentra dans la limousine et prit place à l'intérieur alors qu'Hinata ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Elle était si gênée qu'elle ne réalisa pas l'absence des gardes du corps, oubliant jusqu'au sort de Kiba.

\- Ma tante, veuillez me pardonner, s'adressa finalement Toneri s'inclinant en signe de repentance.

\- C'est ma faute, madame, intervint Hinata qui ne voulait pas que celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'ébriété de Kiba ait des problèmes. Votre neveu m'a apporté son assistance lors d'une altercation que j'ai eue plus loin, aidé par son cousin. »

Un silence se fit après ses explications, angoissant la fille de Hiashi qui sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler dans le dos alors que Toneri resta calme à ses côtés. Ce fut alors que des escarpins en cuir se posèrent sur le trottoir pour laisser sortir de la voiture une femme splendide aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux aussi clairs que ceux de Toneri. Un maquillage sophistiqué sublimait sa beauté. La Huyga fut subjuguée par sa grâce naturelle dans sa façon de se tenir devant elle.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga. J'avais bien reconnu votre voix.

\- Madame Otsutsuki, salua-t-elle, la reconnaissant et en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendit. Je vous prie de pardonner à votre neveu.

\- Puisque son action fut pour vous protéger d'un quelconque embarras, bien sûr qu'il l'est. Mais que faisiez-vous dans ce genre de quartier ?

Hinata préféra garder le silence, ne désirant pas du tout s'étendre sur le sujet.

« - Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'étendre sur le sujet, ma tante, intervint Toneri qui avait senti son malaise. L'important est qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

-Tu as raison, en convint Kaguya.

\- J'ai proposé à mademoiselle Huyga de la raccompagner chez elle.

\- Tu as bien fait, accorda la tante de l'Otsutsuki avant de se tourner vers Hinata en lui souriant. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

\- C'est-à-dire que…, » tenta cette dernière, un peu gênée de refuser maintenant et d'amener le sujet du taxi.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était presque certaine que la femme devant elle serait moins conciliante que son jeune parent. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas abuser et allait se faire entendre sur ce sujet, mais visiblement, Kaguya ne l'entendait pas ainsi. En effet, sans attendre qu'elle lui donne une quelconque réponse, l'Otsutsuki s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Levant les yeux sur Toneri, la fille de Hiashi aurait aimé le prier de plaider sa cause que le son de son prénom l'en empêcha.

« - Hinata ! »

La concernée tourna alors son visage vers celui qui l'avait appelée, alors que l'héritier des Otsutusuki fit de même. Alors que ce dernier en fronça discrètement les sourcils face à cette apparition compromettant son action, Hinata, le souffle coupé, vit se dresser devant elle son ex-petit-ami. Elle avait l'impression d'halluciner. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit revenu sur ses pas après leur altercation. Il lui avait semblé tellement en colère, tellement fermé à la croire. Et pourtant, Naruto était bien là, quelque peu essoufflé, montrant qu'il avait couru pour la rejoindre. Elle n'était pas la seule à croire en une illusion. L'Uzumaki avait du mal à réaliser qu'il l'avait retrouvée auprès d'un autre homme, lui qui pensait devoir la sauver de Kiba. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

Soit, il était arrivé trop tard, laissant à un autre ce privilège, soit…, soit ce dernier était une rencontre qu'elle venait de faire au sein de ce club d'échangisme. La voyant devant une voiture de luxe, il prit peur qu'elle puisse suivre ce type pour finir la nuit avec lui. Aurait-il vu juste sur ses penchants ? Non, il refusait de le croire et se tint aux idées dont il s'était persuadé être la réalité. Pendant ce temps, Toneri le foudroyait d'un regard glacial. Il lui donna la chair de poule, mais le blond refusa de se laisser démonter. Il préféra alors se concentrer sur la jeune femme dont le visage se ferma devant lui. Conscient quelque peu de ses raisons, Naruto tenta tout de même sa chance. Il leva le bras, l'invitant ainsi de le rejoindre.

«- Je vais te raccompagner, Hinata… Viens. »

Regardant cette main tendue, cette dernière était plus qu'étonner de ce virement de situation, alors que de son côté, Toneri retint son souffle, ainsi que son envi de lui sauter à la gorge. Il se devait de rester calme et y réussit tant bien que mal. La Hyuga avait l'impression maintenant d'être prisonnière, de ne plus avoir le choix, mais aussi d'être coupée en deux. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de constater qu'il était là, qu'il existait un espoir qu'il ait reconnu son erreur et qu'il avait désiré la réparer. Malheureusement, la vision de Naruto devant elle avait ravivé sa mémoire. Ses anciennes paroles la frappèrent de nouveau de plein fouet, réveillant ses blessures et sa souffrance. De plus, elle ne pouvait plus appeler un taxi. Naruto ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ou aurait exigé de monter à sa suite pour ne pas la quitter. Mais pourquoi ? Pour être certain qu'elle ne courra pas dans les bras d'un autre ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers Kiba non plus. Sentant son indécision qu'il comprenait très bien au vu des événements passés, le blond se fit insistant en faisant un pas vers elle.

« - Hinata, je t'en prie. Parlons-en. »

Plongeant dans ses azurs, la jeune Hyuga y vit toute l'espérance de la voir lui saisir la main. C'était comme une prière de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il croyait qu'elle était, soit une menteuse lui faisant croire en son désir de conserver sa virginité, tout en étant capable de passer le cap avec un autre. Bien que blessée, elle identifia autre chose. Une autre lueur y dansait, celle de la peur de la perdre encore une fois, témoin de sa douleur de la séparation. Cette étincelle était si forte qu'Hinata s'y sentit aspirer malgré elle que plus rien n'existait. Elle en leva la main prête à la fondre dans celle de son ex, mais elle dut revenir à la réalité quand une voix la sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne fut tellement surprise qu'elle remit son bras contre elle, au niveau de son cœur.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga, se rappela à son souvenir Toneri. Visiblement, c'est un ami à vous. Vous êtes bien sûr libre d'aller avec lui. Toutefois, ma proposition tient toujours. »

Un doux sourire aux lèvres s'afficha sur son visage. Néanmoins, son regard renvoyait aussi une certaine peine. Il tenait la portière ouverte de la limousine, tout à l'invitant à y entrer d'un mouvement de bras. Touchée, Hinata se souvint de ce qu'elle lui devait. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle souffla discrètement avant de tourner le dos à Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand, sans un dernier regard pour lui, elle prit place dans la voiture. Toneri afficha alors un visage de vainqueur, narguant de ce fait le perdant avant de la suivre à l'intérieur et de claquer la porte. Puis, dans un bruit de moteur, la limousine démarra pour s'éloigner d'un blond si abasourdi qu'il ne fit pas attention au 4x4 qui la suivit et portant à son bord les deux gardes du corps qui s'y étaient installés après s'être nettoyé leurs mains ensanglantées.


	6. Un défouloir

Après le départ du véhicule de luxe, Naruto fut touché d'une incroyable envie de la rattraper. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison au juste, mais cela lui était complètement égal. Il fallait qu'il la rattrape coûte que coûte. Ni une, ni deux, retrouvant un regain d'énergie et ignorant la protestation de ses muscles, il s'élança derrière la limousine. Qu'importe que ses poumons le brûlaient à cause de l'air glacial qui rentrait par sa bouche, qu'importe les battements de son cœur qui raisonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles, il courut à perdre à l'haleine. A chaque foulée, il s'auto-motivait en se répétant qu'il y arriverait, bien que la silhouette de la voiture ne cesse de diminuer. A la vue d'un des feux de signalisation les plus longs de cette rue, il pria pour qu'il passe au rouge et au miracle, il fut entendu.

Sa cible arrêtée, l'Uzumaki redoubla d'efforts, l'espoir renaissant. Il se voyait déjà ouvrir cette portière et en tirer de force Hinata pour la mettre à l'abri sous sa protection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que ce type n'était pas quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance malgré son aire avenant. Le regard glacial de cet individu lui avait hérissé le poil, témoignant de la naissance d'un mauvais pressentiment. Malheureusement, était-ce à cause de la fatigue, d'un caillou désireux de le briser dans son élan ? Qu'importe ! Le destin voulut que son pied heurte une difformité du sol pour qu'il trébuche. Cela lui fit perdre quelques secondes très précieuse. En effet, au moment où il se releva malgré la protestation de ses jambes douloureuses, la limousine repartit, suivie par le 4x4.

Ce fut donc avec horreur qu'il dut abandonner la partie quand il les vit accélérer pour enfin disparaître derrière un virage. Le mutisme gagna alors Naruto, se figeant sur place, ses membres tremblant après un tel effort. Il n'arrivait pas se sortir de la tête cette image d'Hinata suivant cet inconnu et lui incapable de la rattraper. Il avait l'impression de vivre son pire cauchemar. Et puis qui était cet homme ? Quel lien avait-il avec elle ? Etait-il un amant ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi con ? Des questions et toujours des questions que la fatigue lui tomba dessus. Il avait du mal à réaliser encore. Elle qui l'aurait suivi autrefois jusqu'en enfer venait de repousser sa main. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire, rentrant ses oreilles entre ses épaules, les yeux fermés de rage et de déception. Oui, il était en colère, mais surtout il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Le blond en voulait à Mei de s'être trompée de chambre. Il en voulait à Iruka de ne pas lui avoir présenté plus tôt sa petite-amie. Il en voulait à Kiba et, à son grand étonnement même à Sakura d'avoir interféré dans sa relation amoureuse. Il en voulait à Neji et aux anciens d'avoir mis un tel carcan sur celle qu'il désirait toujours appeler sa princesse. Il en voulait à cet individu d'être arrivé avant lui. Il en voulait à ses amis en couple d'être heureux en ménage. Il en voulait à Hinata d'avoir rompu sans lui laisser une autre chance et d'avoir refusé sa main à l'instant,…, mais surtout il s'en voulait à lui-même. Oh comme qu'il s'en voulait. Il venait de louper une belle occasion de discuter avec elle de ce qu'il avait réalisé suite aux remontrances d'Ayame, et pourquoi pas tout arranger. Il aurait dû voir les signes plus tôt, savoir que jamais elle n'aurait franchi les portes de cette boîte de nuit si particulières, se rendre compte que l'Inuzuka n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était tombé dans le même piège qu'elle, alors qu'il le lui avait reproché sa crédulité et sa naïveté.

Quand Hinata avait surprise Mei dans sa chambre, elle avait conclu trop vite qu'il lui avait été infidèle… Et il venait de faire la même chose, mais en pire. En effet, il avait osé l'insulter, alors que jamais aucune injure n'était sortie des lèvres qu'il avait adoré embrasser il y avait encore quelques semaines. Reconnaissant sa défaite et sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, Naruto repartit vers sa moto avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui pour y dormir, même s'il était certain qu'il n'arrivera pas à fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. Son esprit était beaucoup trop torturé, même la présence de Sakura ou de Sasuke ne parviendrait pas à le soulager. Il en était certain. Son cœur lui criait que la seule qui en avait le pouvoir et qu'il désirait était Hinata. Malheureusement, il avait l'impression qu'il était trop tard maintenant. Elle était partie loin de lui.

Dans son départ, il repassa devant la ruelle, théâtre de ce nouveau drame, sans y prêter attention, oubliant jusqu'à la présence encore possible de Kiba. Il continua son chemin, la tête basse et les mains dans ses poches. Il ne prêta même pas attention au rat qui se faufila entre ses jambes, profitant de la noirceur de la nuit pour chercher sa pitance. Ainsi, Naruto ne vit pas le rongeur se diriger vers le club libertin, ou plus précisément vers ses poubelles cachées dans une arrière coure, pour savoir s'il n'y trouverait pas son bonheur. A la vitesse de ses petites pattes et aux cliquetis de ses griffes sur le béton, l'animal ne perdit pas de temps pour arriver à destination. Toutefois, une odeur très particulière de fer le stoppa nette si bien qu'il se dressa sur ses postérieures pour humer l'atmosphère. Revenant à sa position initiale, il s'avança prudemment pour se retrouver devant une jambe humaine.

La reniflant un instant, il s'en détourna, complètement désintéressé, préférant se concentrer sur les effluves de nourritures pourrissant dans les containers à ordures. Pour se faire, il devait enjamber cet obstacle. S'accrochant de ses griffes sur le jean, il se hissa sur ce membre qui se mit soudain à bouger. Pensant à une attaque, l'instinct du rat le fit déguerpir à toutes pattes. Rebroussant chemin, il croisa alors, sortant justement du club avec un sac poubelle, une ombre féminine. A sa vue, celle-ci sursauta, retenant un petit cri de stupeur. Reprenant son sang froid, la main sur le cœur, après cette rencontre fulgurante, cette nouvelle actrice reprit sa tâche, jeter son chargement. Levant le couvercle, elle s'en défit quand un grognement sourd arriva à ses oreilles. Intriguée et d'une curiosité angoissante, elle contourna les containers et tomba alors nez à nez avec un corps inanimé dont le visage était ensanglanté et commençait à se boursouffler. La main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler, l'inconnue prit la fuite, bousculant quelques poubelles au passage qui tombèrent avec fracas.

Ce bruit assourdissant eut l'air de réveiller l'inconscient qui tenta de sortir du brouillard où il se trouvait, entrouvrant les paupières. Il bougea un peu, mais chaque mouvement lui tira des gémissements de douleur. Tout son organisme le faisait souffrir le martyr, surtout au niveau des côtes. Une énième tentation de se redresser fut de trop et une quinte de toux eut raison de ses dernières forces. Dans un grondement, il abandonna. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré sa tentation d'y résister alors qu'il entendait plusieurs pas arrivés dans sa direction. Il réussit une dernière fois à les garder ouvert, bien qu'ils ne fussent plus qu'une fente. Sa vision était floue, mais il put voir se pencher sur lui plusieurs silhouettes. Alors qu'il se sentit être soulevé et amené au chaud, ses oreilles perçurent un léger murmure avant qu'il ne perdit une nouvelle fois connaissance.

« - Bon dieu, Kiba. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ? »

Pendant ce temps, au sein de la limousine, uniquement le bruit de la voiture régnait, aucun de ses occupants n'osant rompre le silence. L'intérieur était composé d'un mini bar et de trois banquettes en cuir formant un U. Hinata était seule sur l'une d'entre elles, alors que sur celle d'en face se trouvait Toneri avec, à ses côtés, sa tante. Cette dernière affichait un petit sourire, tout en observant son autre neveu, installé sur la troisième et concentré sur son portable. Néanmoins, c'était un faux semblant. En effet, les deux Otsutsuki observaient leur jeune invitée, mais surtout leur parent. Ce dernier n'avait pas une seule fois détourné son regard de la Hyuga. Il la trouvait si belle, si désirable. Plus il posait ses yeux sur elle, plus il se trouvait chanceux d'avoir suivi son instinct quand il avait entendu des cris féminins au moment où le repas d'affaire avait pris fin. Il s'était un peu isolé des collaborateurs de Kaguya pour se fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur, près de lui ses gardes du corps qui ne lui lâchaient pas les basques.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de rencontrer la jeune femme qui habitaient tous ses fantasmes les plus fous. Et maintenant, elle était là, devant lui et dans une position des plus avantageuses pour lui qui plus est, celle de lui être redevable. Oh, il ne cacherait pas qu'il aurait préféré faire son entrée dans une atmosphère un peu plus romantique, ou du moins un peu moins mouvementée. Cependant, il fallait avouer que le rôle du chevalier blanc chevauchant au secours de sa belle quelque soient les dangers dans un périple romanesque lui allait comme un gant. A la minute, il aurait aimé entendre sa douce voix, mais vu quelque peu déçu de ne pas entendre aucun son briser la barrière de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il se contenta de profiter du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et chérit chaque seconde, bien qu'il aurait aimé voir ses magnifiques pupilles.

En effet, depuis le départ de la limousine, Hinata voyageait la tête quelque peu baissée, trouvant ses mains posées sur ses genoux très fascinantes. Sentant cette présence permanente sur sa personne, elle s'hasarda à jeter un petit coup d'œil au travers de sa frange. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Toneri. Comprenant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ses joues se colorèrent en rouge. Elle se détourna dans la seconde comme attirer par les lumières de la rue visibles au travers de sa fenêtre tintée. L'héritier des Otsutsuki sourit face à cette adorable gêne, montrant ainsi une certaine satisfaction d'engendrer chez elle un tel effet. Son charme était déjà entrain d'opérer et cela gonfla son égo… Bientôt, oui, bientôt, plus aucun homme n'existera pour elle, et certainement plus ce blond.

Il avait toutefois senti une certaine crainte à la voir accepter la main tendue de ce dernier. Et pourtant, il avait réussi à garder son sang froid, jouant son rôle de gentleman jusqu'au bout, lui donnant l'illusion d'avoir le choix. A son plus grand soulagement, elle avait snobé son rival pour le suivre, lui. Il amorçait les choses sur le bon pied qu'il en sourit encore plus. Sa fierté avait été si bien brossée dans le sens du poil que la réalité ne l'atteignait même pas, préférant se croire dans un rêve. En effet, de son côté, Hinata était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle supportait de moins en moins la pression que ce regard faisait peser sur ses épaules qu'elle en avait rougi. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir accepté d'être ainsi raccompagnée. Il y avait quelque chose de perturbant dans ces iris presque grises qui la fixaient, mais sans qu'elle sache en quoi exactement.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû s'en tenir à son idée du taxi, en empruntant le chemin de la prudence, car il était vrai qu'elle ne les connaissait pas ces Otsutsuki. En fait, la présence d'une femme dans le véhicule l'avait un peu rassuré, d'où sa décision. Ces deux cousins n'oseraient rien tenter en présence de leur tante qu'ils semblaient avoir une certaine ascendance sur eux. Et puis, ce Toneri s'était conduit en vrai gentil homme. Il l'avait sauvée tout de même et d'une certaine manière, elle lui en était redevable. Lui accorder cette faveur de la raccompagner était très peu de chose. Naruto avait pourtant eu l'air sincère dans son intention de l'aider. Elle avait été touchée par son retour et par l'idée qu'il ait réalisé dans quelle véritable situation, elle s'était trouvée. Toutefois, elle était consciente qu'il aurait voulu des explications, des explications qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envi de lui donner. Pas pour le défier, mais parce qu'elle avait été si fatiguée de devoir lutter, ou de se justifier à tout bout de champ.

Néanmoins, son cœur s'était serré de tristesse et l'était encore, bien que rempli de fierté d'avoir résisté. La vue de ce faciès parsemé de mèches blondes, profondément subjugué par la souffrance et la déception, la hantait et l'hantera certainement pendant longtemps. Au fil des secondes, l'image de l'Uzumaki se transforma sans plus de cérémonie en celle de Kiba. La mémoire des événements qui l'avait amené dans cette limousine l'inonda. Cela l'attrista encore plus. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son meilleur ami agir ainsi avec elle. A cause de lui et de sa manigance, Naruto avait eu une mauvaise image d'elle, doutant de ses motivations concernant leur rupture. Vu qu'il connaissait visiblement les lieux, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi un tel jugement à son encontre. Comment pouvait-elle espérer garder une amitié avec l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé après tout ça et toutes ces paroles mortifiantes ? C'était pratiquement impossible.

Essayant d'oublier, elle se concentra sur les lumières de la ville qui filaient dans le paysage. La limousine arriva enfin à bon port alors que le silence régnait toujours à l'intérieur. Quand le moteur se tut, Toneri se leva et sortit le premier. Agissant encore une fois en gentleman, il tendit sa main à Hinata afin de l'aider à sortir de la voiture. La jeune femme salua alors Kaguya et Momoshiki qui lui rendirent la politesse. Puis, posant sa paume dans celle de son sauveur, elle retrouva l'air libre. Les deux restèrent un moment immobile, lui savourant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et voulant le faire durer encore, elle se retenant de retirer dans un geste brusque et impoli ses doigts de cette prise pourtant délicate. Cette situation la mettait tellement dans l'embarras le plus complet, mais surtout une sueur froide l'avait prise soudainement. Voulant couper court à cet échange plus que gênant, Hinata prit donc congé en reprenant le contrôle de sa main.

« - Merci, monsieur Otsutsuki de…

\- Toneri, la coupa-t-il. Appelez-moi Toneri.

\- Bien… Toneri… Merci de m'avoir aidée et de m'avoir raccompagnée. Je ne vais pas abuser encore plus de votre temps.

\- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, soyez-en sûr. Je suis juste heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour vous sortir de ce guet-apens. Je vous souhaite donc le bonsoir, conclut-il.

\- A vous de même. Bonsoir, lui rendit la Hyuga avant de prendre l'allée qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à chez elle.

\- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir dans de meilleures conditions, » continua pourtant Toneri comme s'il voulait poursuivre cet entretien.

Se retournant, Hinata lui sourit tristement, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire d'autre. La politesse aurait voulu qu'elle lui renvoie l'ascenseur en lui souhaitant la même chose, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Au fond d'elle, il existait toujours cette appréhension, cette sueur froide quand elle se plongeait dans ses yeux. Cette convoitise qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui faisait un peu peur. Sentant qu'il s'était montré maladroit, le jeune homme s'excusa brièvement en lui offrant de la compassion dans le regard. Ce qui eut le don de la détendre quelque peu, mais vraiment qu'un peu. S'inclinant une dernière fois, il se décida à remonter en voiture, alors que l'ex de Naruto reprit son ascension vers sa demeure sans daigner lui accorder un dernier coup d'œil. Elle entendit juste le moteur de nouveau vrombir pour s'éloigner quand, enfin, elle put s'engouffrer derrière la lourde porte d'entrée.

Sans bruit, Hinata se dirigea directement à sa chambre et sans prendre la peine de se changer ou de se rafraîchir, se jeta sur son lit. Ses nerfs lâchèrent d'un coup, sans qu'aucun barrage ne puisse rien n'y faire. Les images de cette terrible soirée se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Les visages de Toneri, Kiba et Naruto tournaient devant ses yeux pourtant clos, inter changeant leur position et leur expression en passant d'une mine enjouée à des grimaces cauchemardesques. Leurs paroles se mélangeaient, bourdonnant dangereusement à ses oreilles. C'était dans un tel tourbillon qu'elle en eut le vertige. Elle en pleura même, baignant son visage dans un déluge de tristesse et de perdition. Epuisant ses dernières forces, elle finit alors par s'endormir, alors qu'une dernière larme roula sur sa joue pour mourir sur son oreiller.

Par contre, dans la limousine, une toute autre ambiance était présente. Toneri était songeur. Le menton dans la paume de sa main, alors que son coude prenait appui sur le haut de la banquette, il laissait ses pensées vagabondées vers la princesse aux yeux blancs qu'il avait secourue en cette étrange soirée. Soudain, le silence céda sa place à la sonorité d'applaudissements sonores. A ce bruit assourdissant, le jeune Otsutsuki revint à la réalité en fixant du coin de l'œil Momoshiki. Ce dernier avait délaissé son portable, devenu un véritable objet sans aucune importance, et démontra une certaine euphorie à sa manière si sonore. Un sourire

« - Félicitations, cousin, finit-il par s'exprimer. Très bien jouer le coup du gentil homme, défenseur de la femme opprimée ! Je ne te connaissais pas un tel talent d'acteur. Quelle performance !

\- Qui te dit que je jouais un rôle, le nargua Toneri d'un sourire narquois. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ce mécréant souillé ma promise.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas autant de scrupules avec tes conquêtes habituelles, lui répondit d'un ricanement son cousin. Tu es passé maître dans l'art de les jeter après utilisation.

\- Tu me flattes cousin. N'oublie pas que j'ai été à bonne école… Toutefois, je ne pense pas réussir à te dépasser dans ce domaine, mon cher professeur. »

A cette réplique, Momoshiki explosa de rire. Cet éclatement fut tel qu'il en eut mal dans les côtes. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord. Son frère et lui avaient pris un malin plaisir à réaliser son éducation sexuelle. Les femmes n'étaient là que pour assouvir leur plaisir et rien d'autre, à part peut-être leur donner des héritiers…, et encore, c'était généreux à lui de leur donner cette importance.

\- Tu as eu raison, Toneri… intervint Kaguya, calmant instantanément le plus âgé des deux hommes. Il aurait été déshonorant et inadmissible que tu n'es pas le privilège de la prima note.

\- Vous la croyez donc encore vierge, ma tante, malgré sa triste mésaventure, quémanda-t-il. Il m'est déjà pénible de savoir que l'autre ait eu le droit à ses baisers en premier,…, alors pensé à passer derrière lui…

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude est légitime au vu de la réputation de cet Uzumaki et de son pitoyable entourage… Quand je pense qu'il s'affiche et loge deux homosexuels, lui répondit sa parente qui se mit à frissonner de dégoût.

\- Ils doivent organiser de sacrée orgie tous les trois, renchérit Momoshiki. Je serai à peine surpris d'apprendre que ce Naruto ait trompé cette pauvre jeune fille avec son meilleur ami. La fidélité n'est pas le panache de ces individus à cette orientation contre nature… Il lui a peut-être même demandé de participer. »

A cette supposition, la mâchoire de Toneri se serra. Il se refusait s'imaginer sa Hinata capable d'accepter et de se retrouver au milieu de tous ces mécréants de la pire espèce. On lui avait appris qu'elle avait été très amoureuse de ce blond. L'avait-elle été au point de se transformer en leur jouet sexuel ? Et lui, arriverait-il à envisager une vie avec elle alors qu'elle avait été souillée ?

« - Voyons Momoshiki, arrête de dire des bêtises à ton cousin, intervint Kaguya d'un ton ferme, l'obligeant à s'incliner devant elle en signe de soumission.

\- C'est avant tout une Hyuga, continua-t-elle en parlant surtout à son plus jeune neveu. Ne pas oublier qu'elle a été élevée dans le respect de la convenance religieuse la plus stricte par les esprits les plus étriqués que je connaisse. Jamais elle n'aurait dérogé à la règle sous peine de subir la foudre des anciens… J'en sais quelque chose.

\- Nous le leur ferons payer leur infamie à votre encontre ma tante, la défendit Momoshiki. Notre famille retrouvera sa juste place et les écrasera tous.

\- Merci, lui sourit presque tendrement sa parente, reconnaissante avant de reprendre son sérieux. Bien qu'héritière, cette jeune femme n'a pas hérité ni de la hargne de son père, ni du courage de sa mère. Elle craint les retomber des anciens sur elle pour les défier en perdant sa virginité avec un va-nu-pieds.

\- Je l'espère, ma tante, je l'espère, » répliqua Toneri, le regard un peu dans le vide et reprenant le fil de ses pensées.

Face à cette moue, le démon de la moquerie s'empara de son cousin. Il adorait énormément son cadet. Enfin, il aimait particulièrement comment il mordait à l'hameçon.

« - Oh, oh, notre brave Toneri serait-il prêt à s'assagir pour une pauvre brebis, alors qu'il devrait en être le loup ? Rentrera-t-il sa queue dans son pantalon ? Tes maîtresses vont vite dépérir et vont vouloir lui arracher le cœur pour te garder pour elles.

\- Ne me cherche pas, tu veux, répliqua sa cible en grinçant des dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Se pourrait-il que j'ai vu juste ? Ricana de façon mauvaise son cousin avant de se stopper face au regard glacial qui lui fut offert.

\- Elle est ma fiancée, je te le rappelle, Momoshiki, n'y tenait plus Toneri d'un ton aussi noir que l'enfer, pouvant tuer d'un seul mot. Je t'interdis de lui manquer autant de respect. Elle vaut mieux que toutes ces poufiasses en chaleur, qui ne sont là que pour me divertir. Si une d'entre elles s'en prenait à Hinata, lui touchant un seul de ses cheveux, elle le regrettera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est moi qui te le dis… Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Je refuse qu'on la traite comme un vulgaire pion. Cousin ou pas, je te le ferai payer. Elle n'est pas à toi, mais à moi… Jamais je ne te la cèderai.

\- Cette Hyuga est comme toutes les autres. Tu ne devrais pas t'abaisser en la traitant différemment. Tu dois lui être supérieur. Ne l'oublie pas, ce serait lâche de te trainer à ses pieds.

\- Je la traiterai comme je l'entends, un point c'est tout. »

Amusé autant que satisfait, Momoshiki leva les deux bras en signe d'apaisement. Le taquiner pour le sortir de ses gongs était certes son jeu favori, mais il savait quand s'arrêter, surtout quand il obtenait le résultait qu'il escomptait. Entretenir son orgueil et sa fierté à son paroxysme, au point de les transformer en hargne et en une telle rage qu'il serait prêt à tout écraser sur son passage. Malgré ce levé de drapeau blanc, les deux hommes se défièrent encore pendant de longues minutes alors que la limousine était sur le point de s'avancer dans l'allée du domaine Otsutsuki. Aucun des deux ne désirait rompre leur duel en premier, voulant autant l'un que l'autre en sortir en vainqueur.

Ce combat silencieux fit sourire Kaguya qui se délectait de ce spectacle. Sur son visage, l'ombre de mesquinerie et de la sournoiserie y fit un passage fugace. Son plus jeune neveu commençait enfin à morde de tous ses crocs, refusant de lâcher prise. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en remercier cette Hyuga la prochaine fois qu'elles se croiseraient toutes les deux. Toneri l'idolâtrait, la fantasmait tellement qu'il serait prêt à tout pour l'avoir, même à écraser le monde. Cette rage allait lui être utile pour arriver à ses fins. Elle plaignait pourtant cette jeune femme d'un certain côté. En effet, la passion démesurée, presque obsessionnelle, le désir hardent d'obtenir ce qu'on veut à tout prix, s'accompagnait bien souvent de la désillusion par la suite.

Toneri avait été charmé par son physique et son tempérament maternel. Cependant, un Otsutsuki ne se contenterait jamais d'une faible. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de caractère, à la poigne de fer… Comme elle, en fin de compte, mais personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, personne. Le manque de personnalité et la tendance à se soumettre de la dite promise risquaient de le lasser. Quand il aura fini de goûter à ce fruit tant désiré pendant si longtemps, Toneri saura-t-il résister à aller voir ailleurs ? Le plaisir du sport ayant disparu, la laissera-t-il pourrir dans sa cage dorée, à lui donner juste des enfants ? A moins qu'elle soit celle qui arrivera à l'assagir. De tous, il avait le potentiel de la fidélité. Ces états d'âme la firent presque pouffer de rire, car peu lui importait à elle comment il allait traiter la fille de Hiashi, qu'il soit infidèle ou non, tant qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin devant leur demeure. Le chauffeur alla ouvrir la portière. Tentant la main, il aida sa patronne à s'extraire de l'intérieur. Momoshiki et Toneri suivirent dans la seconde. Le trio rentra donc pendant que l'employé reprit la direction du garage. Arrivée au bas du grand escalier qui menait aux chambres, Kaguya s'adressa une dernière fois au sauveur d'Hinata.

« - En tout cas, je te félicite mon cher Toneri. Ton action te fera rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Hiashi. Cette jeune femme te doit maintenant une fière chandelle. Je reconnais qu'elle est un bon choix pour toi… Cependant, Momoshiki n'a pas tout à fait tord. Ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, même elle. Ton avenir est plein de promesses. Tu as un énorme potentiel. Ne le gâche pas bêtement… Mais surtout, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi comme l'héritier de notre famille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement, ma tante, rétorqua le concerné en s'inclinant. Je ne vous ferai jamais défaut. »

Sur ces mots, Kaguya lui sourit, satisfaite. Puis, elle prit congé alors que ces deux neveux lui souhaitèrent la bonne nuit. Après son départ, Momoshiki se dirigea également vers ses appartements, sans prendre en compte son cadet qu'il ignora. Ce dernier le regarda disparaître dans les couloirs. Bien que le milieu de la nuit avait été dépassée, Toneri n'avait pas du tout envi de dormir. L'adrénaline de la confrontation, mais surtout de sa rencontre avec Hinata avaient réchauffé son sang. Il se sentait tout exciter, bien trop pour trouver le sommeil. Prenant son portable, il composa un numéro alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Une voix féminine bien qu'encore endormie se fit rapidement entendre dans le combiné.

« - Dans une heure chez moi. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'arriver à destination, il se déshabilla, restant juste en sous-vêtement et enfilant juste une robe de chambre de soie. Une cigarette à la bouche, il entreprit d'attendre, le regard dans le lointain au travers de la baie vitrée. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur les paroles de Momoshiki. Rester fidèle à une femme ? Oui, peut-être. En tout cas, pour cette princesse de la lune, il se voyait bien en époux prompt à la fidélité, car il était sûr d'une chose. Les autres le décevant bien des fois et ne méritant rien de lui, elle sera la seule à savoir le combler dans tous les domaines qu'il s'en lécha les lèvres de convoitise. Sentant son excitation arrivée à son paroxysme, son pied commença à taper le sol d'impatience.

Heureusement pour lui, cela ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, l'heure accordée s'était transformée en une trentaine de minutes quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et le cliquetis de talons aiguilles se diriger vers lui. Ni une, ni deux, il se saisit violemment de son invitée pour la jeter sur son lit sans aucun ménagement. Fendant sur elle, il ne lui laissa à peine le temps de crier sa surprise qu'il lui avait arrachée ses vêtements. Retirant ses maigres affaires, Toneri prit à peine le temps de la préparer pour enfin fondre en elle. Un hurlement contenu mais douloureux fut sa récompense.

« - To… Toneri… Tu me fais mal, » voulut se dégager la jeune femme.

Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en avait cure, tellement il était dans un état second, mais surtout refusant de laisser ses partenaires le dominer dans ses ébats. Sans aucun ménagement et ne se souciant pas de celle qui se trouvait sous lui, il débuta alors des mouvements brutaux sous des gémissements de souffrance qui s'atténuèrent petit à petit à sa grande satisfaction. En effet, se résignant, sa pauvre victime essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à la brûlure qu'elle ressentait à chaque assaut et de se satisfaire de la jouissance de l'Otsutsuki. Au bout d'un moment, la nature reprit ses droits, l'aidant enfin à moins souffrir, mais vraiment qu'un peu.

« - To… Toneri…, se mit-elle à gémir.

-Kin… Tais-toi, » l'ordonna-t-il.

En effet, il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix de crécelle. Elle risquait de gâcher ce moment, son délire. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Kin obtempéra en le serrant contre elle pour mieux l'avoir entre ses bras. Son cœur était déjà si comblée qu'il l'ait appelée pour qu'ils puissent se voir tous les deux. Bien que surprise par son appel tardif et sa brutalité, elle était heureuse de voir un tel empressement venant de sa part à lui faire l'amour. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur elle pour ne faire plus qu'un. C'était qu'il était empressé de l'avoir près de lui, de la sentir. Il n'existait qu'un manque énorme envers sa personne pour le faire agir ainsi. Malgré la douleur, elle était heureuse, oui heureuse de compter ainsi pour lui. Peut-être qu'il lui demandera un jour de divorcer. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, tellement un sentiment qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre la prenait quand il s'agissait de lui.

Bientôt la fin du voyage foudroya Toneri. Le plaisir fut tel qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir de crier sa jouissance dans le prénom qu'elle pensait être le sien. La pauvre si elle savait qu'en cet instant, ce n'était pas son visage qu'il voyait, que ce n'était pas elle qu'il imaginait gémir sous ses coups de rein, que ce n'était pas elle avec qui il imaginait baiser et en qui il se déversait, mais une jeune femme aux pupilles de lune et aux cheveux de nuit, elle n'aurait eu que ses yeux pour pleurer et le désespoir comme compagnon.

Le lendemain, dans une immense demeure, une jeune femme aux mèches sombres émergea difficilement de son sommeil. La nuit agitée qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait toute courbaturé qu'elle eut du mal à se redresser. Elle eut cependant le courage de sortir de sous les draps pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Scrutant un instant, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose ou d'une présence humaine, son regard se perdit dans le spectacle de la baie vitrée. Visiblement, il était encore tôt, le soleil ne se faisant à peine deviner à l'horizon, mais vraiment à peine. Trouvant le courage de se lever, l'ancienne endormie se dirigea vers une petite table où était installé un mot et le lut.

« - Fais attention de ne pas te faire repérer en sortant ma chère Kin. Signé Toneri. »

Estomaquée, la dite Kin retourna le billet dans l'espoir d'y voir inscrit d'autres inscriptions, mais rien. Le verso était complètement vierge. Pas de remerciements pour avoir répondu présente après son coup de fil ou pour leur moment de passion. Pas de mots doux. Rien, absolument rien, à part une mise en garde de ne pas tomber sur sa tante ou ses cousins. Recommandation superflue d'ailleurs. Elle ne les aimait pas de toute façon. Le regard des deux autres Otsutsuki lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'aimait pas du tout rester seule avec eux, tellement elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à deux sadiques en recherche d'une proie à faire souffrir. Heureusement que Toneri n'était pas comme eux, bien qu'il avait fait preuve de brutalité dans leur ébat de cette nuit. Elle en ressentait encore les effets. Sa vulve était comme en feu, la brûlant encore. Elle allait devoir se mettre un gel hydratant et cicatrisant pour adoucir ses muqueuses.

Kin eut même du mal à se rhabiller tellement elle était tendue à cause de la douleur avec le peu de vêtement que son fougueux amant lui avait laissé. Malheureusement, le haut de sa robe était vraiment déchiré. Elle s'en fit une jupe et emprunta sans aucune gêne une chemise de l'héritier. Sortant sa tête au travers de la porte prudemment, elle s'assura de ne voir personne dans le couloir et partit, estimant que la voie était libre. Quand enfin, elle réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre la porte de service une voix grave la stoppa net.

« - Mais que vois-je ? Une femme infidèle qui se faufile comme une voleuse… A moins qu'elle le soit vraiment. »

Se retournant, Kin vit apparaître un homme aux cheveux courts, épineux et d'un bleu grisâtre portés en queue de cheval. Le reconnaissant comme étant Urashiki Otsutsuki, elle en grimaça de mal chance. Le seconde oncle et frère cadet de Momoshiki la dévisageait avec un sourire mauvais sur elle. Il la scrutait de haut en bas de ses yeux de fouine. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la jaugeait cherchant à savoir comment profiter de la situation à son avantage. Un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût la parcourut en quelque s secondes. Il y avait encore quelques années elle aurait peut-être sauté sur l'occasion de se divertir.

Cependant, depuis sa rencontre avec Toneri, elle commençait à comprendre sa sœur Sonia et ce qu'elle lui disait, comment c'était plus fort de se consacrer qu'à un seul partenaire pour qui une forte affection l'unissait. Elle en percevait petit à petit la lumière, sans vraiment réussir à en définir la signification pour le moment et y puiser assez de courage pour se défaire de sa tendance vénale. Elle aimait encore trop l'argent et son luxueux confort. Pour le moment, sa situation la contentait puisqu'à ses yeux, elle vivait les deux, un époux pour le luxe, un amant pour le plaisir du sexe et l'amour.

« - Je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je suis ici par invitation de Toneri. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi… Laissez-moi passer ! S'argua-t-elle, refusant de lui montrer son désarroi et sa peur.

\- Quelle arrogance ! S'avança Urashiki en lui levant le menton de son doigt. J'aime ça.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher, se dégagea Kin.

\- Cette petite chose mordrait-elle ? Se moqua l'homme devant elle avant de reprendre son sérieux d'un ton obséquieux. Mais cette petite chose a l'air d'oublier qu'elle n'est pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit dans la situation qui est la sienne. »

Cette menace à peine dissimuler tendit encore plus la maîtresse de Toneri qui voyait son mari la destituer de son rôle d'épouse. Cela signifiait dire de nouveau bonjour à son ancienne vie médiocre, elle qui avait réalisé son rêve à se faire entretenir, en vivant de la richesse d'un homme fortuné. Le sien était certes aveugle, crédule et des plus naïfs, mais il avait été des plus explicites. Il ne pardonnerait jamais l'infidélité. La voir tremblante dégoûta Urashiki, autant qu'il en était satisfait.

« - Que… que voulez-vous pour garder le silence,…, pour ne pas prévenir mon époux ? Demanda peu sûre d'elle Kin.

-… Ce que je veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh si peu de chose, » se fit mystérieux Urashiki.

Face à cela, sa victime eut un mouvement de recul s'imaginant devoir s'offrir à cet odieux personnage ou à subir un chantage à l'argent. Malheureusement pour elle, il était plus riche qu'elle, donc obtenir des billets de banque ne serait pas sa première motivation. Il ne restait plus que le sexe. Elle s'attendait maintenant à ce qu'il lui somma de rejoindre sa chambre, mais en cet instant, à cette pensée, sa nausée naissante s'intensifia. Elle voudrait refuser, mais aurait-elle le choix ? Les secondes défilèrent, augmentant son stress. Regarder cet homme garder de façon ostentatoire le silence la mettait à la torture. Son sort fut enfin scellé quand il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche d'un ton presque chaleureux et désolé d'avoir eu un tel comportement à son égard.

« - Pars !

\- Par… pardon, s'étonna Kin, le souffle coupé et n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Tu es sourde maintenant, ricana Urashiki, la taquinant gentiment. Je t'ai dis de partir sans te retourner et si possible, ne revient jamais en cette maison si tu ne veux pas voir ton cœur être détruit en miettes. »

Cet ordre laissa pantois Kin pendant quelques instants, mais vraiment qu'un peu. Ne désirant pas s'éterniser dans ce lieu en sa présence, elle sauta sur cette occasion pour prendre la fuite. Elle se saisit de cette porte de sortie inespérée et s'engouffra dans l'aurore. Enfin à l'air libre, elle souffla un bon coup avant de sourire. Cet arrogant et si singulier personnage ne lui avait rien fait, bien au contraire. Il avait presque été charmant, la mettant en garde contre un éventuel danger de rester attacher à un des occupants de ce lieu. Quel contraste avec son frère aîné qui ne serait pas gêné lui pour lui écarter les jambes en paiement de son silence.

Toutefois, sa recommandation la laissa de marbre. Elle avait peut-être été muée par de bonnes intentions, bien que ce fût assez surprenant de sa part, mais ce n'était certainement pas à lui de lui dire quoi faire. Et puis, sa « bonne » action n'en était peut-être pas une en fin de compte. Il agissait surement pour son propre profit, comme son frère. Urashiki n'avait certainement pas eu envi de défier son cousin, l'unique héritier de sa famille, celui qui allait avoir tous les pouvoirs. Il a certainement voulu lui faire peur pour qu'elle s'éloigne d'elle-même. Cette dernière hypothèse parut plus plausible à Kin. Finalement, elle avait enfin réussi.

Oui réussi à se mettre à l'abri de la dureté de la vie, et cela grâce à sa position de maîtresse d'un homme puissant. En ce jour, elle bénissait sa rencontre d'avec Toneri et d'avoir terminé dans son lit. Forte de ce constat, elle jeta un dernier regard sur la demeure avec orgueil. Comme si elle allait écouter cet Urashiki. Elle y reviendrait si son amant voulait d'elle et il ne pourra pas l'en empêcher, au risque d'éveiller la rage de son amant, pensa-t-elle avant de disparaître au loin, réfléchissant déjà à l'excuse à fournir pour son mari sur son absence, à moins qu'elle n'arrive à rentrer avant son réveil.

A l'intérieur, alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner à travers une fenêtre, la face de l'Otsutsuki changea. D'abord neutre et stoïque, elle se déforma en un rictus diabolique. La chair rose de sa langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres, les léchant comme pour savourer les effluves de peur et de faux espoirs qui avaient émanés de sa nouvelle victime. Oui, il venait de trouver un nouveau mouchard à son service, bien qu'elle l'ignorait encore, mais surtout son nouveau jouet. Comme il allait adorer exiger le remboursement de la dette que cette petite souris venait de contracter. Il allait savourer chaque versement et lui faire payer au centuple sa vénalité, cette vénalité qu'il vomissait chez la gente féminine.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, une voiture entrait dans l'immense parking de l'école militaire, entouré d'arbres centenaires. Après s'être garés, les deux portières avant s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir deux jeunes hommes, un aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et le second aux mèches aussi dorés que le soleil qui débutait à poindre son nez. Fait étrange en ce décembre, ils portaient des lunettes teintées, comme s'ils désiraient cacher aux yeux d'autrui quelque chose. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Shino, déjà arrivé depuis la veille au soir et s'étant levé tôt comme à ses habitudes, les croisa dans les couloirs. Les reconnaissant, il s'apprêtait à les saluer, mais dût se contenter d'un hochement de tête du brun alors que le blond feignit de ne pas le voir, indifférent à sa présence.

«- Vous pourriez dire bonjour… Enfin surtout toi, Naruto, attaqua l'Aburame. Que Sasuke ne l'exprime pas toujours est dans sa nature, mais toi… Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hinata a rompu qu'il faut que tu en oublies tes amis,… enfin si un jour, tu m'as considéré comme tel.

\- Ami ? Tiqua l'Uzumaki, s'arrêtant dans son avancée. Je pensais que tu l'étais en effet, mais difficile de le croire aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas beaucoup bougé ton petit doigt quand Kiba nous emmerdait Hinata et moi… Tu parles d'un ami.

\- Tu es de plus en plus pathétique à ne voir que ce qui t'intéresse, mon pauvre, » se défendit le collectionneur d'insectes.

L'Uchiwa eut juste le temps de retenir son camarade de toujours qui était sur le point de se jeter à la gorge de leur interlocuteur.

« -On se calme tous les deux. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu, s'interposa-t-il. Ecoute Shino, je sais que tu as horreur qu'on t'ignore, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Le week-end fut éprouvant et on est fatigué, alors excuse-nous, mais on va essayer de pioncer un peu avant le début des cours dans deux heures. »

Cette phrase laissa leur compagnon très septique. Fatigués du week-end ? A quoi faire ? Se morfondre sur son pauvre petit sort ? Face à ce scepticisme, et déjà lasse de devoir jouer l'arbitre, Sasuke se défit de ses lunettes de soleil, se frottant les yeux de ses doigts. Les ouvrant pour faire face à Shino, il lui offrit le spectacle de cernes, montrant qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Curieux et tout de même étonné d'un tel état, l'Aburame fixa alors Naruto. Celui-ci était visiblement dans le même état. En réalité, c'était même pire. Bien qu'il n'ait pas enlevé ses binocles, d'énormes poches sombres dépassaient et se laissaient voir au travers des verres teintés. Ses traits étaient tirés à leur maximum. Oui, tout chez lui transpirait d'un épuisement engendré par plusieurs nuits blanches et le stress.

Constatant le silence de leur camarade, Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps et entreprit de rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke resta encore un peu avec Shino. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de discuter de la situation avec cet ami qui était le plus pragmatique de tout leur groupe. Peut-être pourra-t-il avoir un autre point de vue ?

« - Sale nuit ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Très mauvais week-end, tu devrais dire, lui répondit l'Uchiwa. Plusieurs confrontations, mais surtout, il a revu Hinata et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Il a fait énormément d'erreurs avec elle, notamment avec Sakura, et il refuse de les reconnaître. Il ne fait que la blesser depuis leur séparation.

\- Elle non plus n'a pas été franche avec lui, rétorqua Sasuke. Et vous non plus ceci dit en passant. »

Un silence se dressa entre les deux jeunes hommes, tous deux désirant défendre son « poulain ». Au bout d'un moment, les adversaires baissèrent pavillon pratiquement d'un même mouvement. En effet, il existait dans chacun de leurs dires une certaine vérité qu'ils ne pouvaient nier. Finalement, il n'était pas si facile de rester neutre dans ce genre d'histoire.

«- Il va mal, n'est-ce pas, finit par quémander Shino.

\- Ouais, et bien plus que vous le croyez tous. La rupture l'a anéanti car il ne la comprend pas. Il y réagit violemment pour faire passer la souffrance, se vengeant sur son entourage. Je ne renie pas le fait qu'Hinata souffre aussi, mais… la plus grande crainte de Naruto s'est réalisé… Il est de nouveau seul, abandonné encore une fois, et ça le ronge. »

L'Aburame ne sut pas trop quoi dire à cela. Le contredire était inutile car il n'était pas aveugle. Il l'avait bien vu. Naruto avait perdu de sa joie de vivre. Pourtant, il avait été à l'image de l'homme le plus heureux du monde avec Hinata. Elle aussi avait respiré le bonheur,…, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il dérape avec Sakura. Il reconnaissait que ce ne fut pas la seule raison de ce fiasco. Savoir qu'il en connait une autre très bien lui rappela une des accusations de son blondinet d'ami.

« - Tu sais, j'ai tenté de faire entendre raison à Kiba, mais il a préféré ne rien entendre. J'avoue que je ne reconnais plus mon pote depuis quelques temps et je regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus pour eux.

-Mmm. Dommage qu'il ait fait la sourde oreille alors. Bon, il ne fut pas le seul. J'ai moi-même tenté ma chance avec Naruto par rapport à Sakura, mais en vain. Toutefois,…, enfin, je suis conscient qu'il n'a peut-être pas été le meilleur petit-ami du monde, mais il aimait sincèrement Hinata. Le comportement de Kiba a mis de l'huile sur le feu… et il continue visiblement à le faire… Quand je pense que Naruto était sur le point de se remettre en question, mais il a fallu que ton cher meilleur ami fasse tout capoter une nouvelle fois. Ca me dégoûte.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Naruto m'a confié certaines choses durant le trajet… D'ailleurs, je me demande comment on a réussi à venir jusqu'ici sans avoir un accident tellement on était crevé tous les deux.

\- Raconte. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son camarade, lui qui avait le regard perdu un peu vers le lointain. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de tout révéler à Shino. Cependant, d'un certain côté, peut-être qu'en le mettant dans la confidence, il aura une certaine influence sur l'Inuzuka. Il était presque le seul à être capable de lui envoyer dans la face ses quatre vérités sans risque de déclencher la quatrième guerre mondiale, à part peut-être Hinata. Toutefois, vu qu'elle était impliquée, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il fallait espérer quelque chose. En fait, quand Naruto était rentré, il ignorait qu'une personne avait attendu son retour. Et cette personne n'était autre que Sasuke. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait pris quand il avait vu l'heure s'avancer de plus en plus sans qu'il réapparaisse de sa promenade en solitaire. Quand enfin, il avait entendu la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir, il se serait bien rué sur l'Uzumaki, mais une chose le stoppa nette.

Au moment où ce dernier était passé devant la pièce qui l'habitait sans faire attention à sa présence, il avait aperçu sa mine détruite. Il avait alors préféré rester dans l'ombre. Le reste de sa nuit fut aussi mauvaise que celle de son comparse, en plus de devoir supporter le visage fermé de son amant tôt le matin. En effet, Juugo avait eu du mal à digérer le fait que l'Uchiwa ait préféré sacrifier leur dernière nuit ensemble avant les vacances pour le compte de Naruto. Le roux comprenait leur lien d'amitié, mais il trouvait que Sasuke faisait beaucoup trop de zèle. Son implication frôlait l'exagération. De nouveau, le doute était revenu en lui depuis la rupture du couple du blond. Etait-ce vraiment que de l'amitié ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand les deux élèves officiers s'étaient retrouvés pour le petit-déjeuner, en voyant leur têtes de déterrer, ils comprirent tous les deux qu'une nouvelle nuit blanche était à cocher à leur palmarès. L'entrée d'Iruka et de Mei les coupa dans leur élan de discussion qu'ils reprirent en fin de compte dans la voiture. Ce ne fut pas facile de délier la langue de Naruto, mais Sasuke y était parvenu. Il avait dû lutter rudement. Son meilleur ami avait finalement cédé quand il lui fit remarquer qu'à cause de ses problèmes, une tension était née entre Juugo et lui, son petit-ami ayant refusé un dernier baiser avant son départ pour lui montrer son mécontement. Il mettait en péril sa propre histoire pour lui, donc la moindre des choses était de lui répondre. Culpabilisant quelque peu, le blond avait alors parlé.

« - Malheureusement, je ne connais pas les détails. Tout ce qu'il a accepté de confié représente peu de choses en fait… Quand il a croisé Hinata, elle n'était pas seule… Kiba était là. Tous les deux étaient devant une boîte de nuit à ce que j'ai compris.

\- Une boîte de nuit ? S'étonna Shino avant de s'exprimer avec dédain. Il aurait fait toute une histoire pour une boîte de nuit. Hinata a le droit d'aller danser avec qui elle veut. Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était un rendez-vous galant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais n'oublie pas qu'on parle de Kiba qui a entretenu l'ambigüité sur ses intentions pendant leur relation. A ce que j'ai entendu, il aurait encore provoqué Naruto.

\- C'est bien son genre, eut du mal à reconnaître l'Aburame.

\- Et puis, tu connais Naruto. Il fonce souvent tête baissé sans réfléchir. Et vu ses doutes, on peut imaginer ce qu'il a cru.

\- Ouais, mais quand même.

\- Ecoute Shino, continua Sasuke. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une boîte de nuit ordinaire. La situation était assez grave pour qu'Hinata ait préféré accepter l'aide d'un inconnu au lieu de celle de Naruto. La voir en rendez-vous avec Kiba, puis partir avec un autre, et puis ce refus l'a encore plus embrumé qu'autre chose. Il ne sait plus quoi penser d'elle, de ce qu'il ressent et de la situation, alors qu'il…

\- Alors qu'il commençait à se rendre compte de certaines choses, affirma son compagnon, comprenant la déception du ténébreux. Et puis, c'était qui cet inconnu et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir comme informations. Si tu veux avoir des détails, il te faut te tourner vers Hinata ou Kiba. Enfin, s'ils acceptent de t'en parler. Pas la peine de demander au baka, il ne te répondra pas.

-…

\- Sur ce, je vais aller me reposer un peu avant le début des cours.»

Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke salua une dernière fois Shino et rentra dans sa piole. Là, il vit son compagnon d'infortune, déjà allongé et semblant assoupi. Déposant ses affaires dans un coin, il entreprit de faire de même. Fermant les yeux, il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'une autre paire d'azur s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes, en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Naruto ne dormait pas. En fait, il avait tout entendu de l'échange entres ses deux amis et encore une fois, ses émotions se divisaient. Il s'en voulait d'avoir jugé Shino, alors qu'il se souvint l'avoir vu plus d'une fois tenter de faire la morale à Kiba. Cependant, de l'autre, il était en colère que son frère de cœur ait eu l'audace de révéler ses confidences à une tierce personne. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une autre personne soit au courant, et certainement pas un proche d'Hinata…

Hinata… A ce prénom, son cœur se serra au point de lui faire mal. Il en referma les paupières. Malheureusement, le soulagement le fuyait. L'image de son ex acceptant la main de cet individu aux cheveux blancs ne cessait de le hanter et de passer devant lui. Pour la fuir, son regard revit le jour et se plongea dans le néant de sa chambre. Les mêmes questions, les mêmes appréhensions de leur rencontre le torturaient, continuant à mettre à mal son ouverture à la vérité. Il avait l'impression de faire du surplace alors qu'Hinata semblait continuer à avancer dans la vie. Sinon, pourquoi avoir refusé sa main et suivre un autre ? Etait-il donc le seul à souffrir ? Selon Sasuke et les autres, non, mais il avait du mal à le croire. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, ne sachant plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser, il se résigna à s'abandonner à la fatigue et au sommeil.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. En effet, de son côté, Shino était plus que circonspect face au récit de Sasuke. Cela lui paraissait tellement incongru que Naruto fasse deux pas en arrière alors qu'il était sur le point d'un faire un en avant. Marchant vers la sortie, il se retrouva dehors, espérant que l'air froid l'aide à trouver des réponses. Il aimait se promener au milieu de la nature alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement et qu'il était seul à l'entendre. Petit à petit, sans savoir pourquoi le prénom de son meilleur ami et le mot boîte de nuit tournaient dans sa tête. Cela dura une bonne heure quand enfin, un détail le fit s'arrêter dans sa promenade. Sasuke avait parlé d'une boîte de nuit non ordinaire. Associant cela à Kiba, une ampoule s'illumina soudain. Il se rappelait très bien d'une de leur soirée de « chasse ». Se pourrait-il que ce soit le même lieu et qu'il ait osé amener Hinata pour tenter d'y entrer comme il se l'était promis avec hargne ? Malgré l'heure matinale, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il lui fallait des réponses.

A Konoha, au sein d'une chambre à la décoration recherchée et étrangement relevée par des tentures rouges, du mobilier en bois sculpté, ainsi que jonchée de coussins en soie de la même couleur, un portable vibra sur une commode, son écran s'illuminant avant de s'éteindre. Personne ne l'avait décroché, alors que dans un lit baldaquin, un grognement plaintif se fit entendre avant de retrouver le chemin du silence. A l'autre bout du fil, Shino ragea avant de retenter sa chance, mais en vain. Il voulut encore essayer mais il entendit au loin le bruit du clairon annonçant le début des cours. Courant pour ne pas arriver en retard, l'Aburame arriva à temps et s'installa auprès de ses deux comparses. Cette fois, Naruto lui offrit un léger sourire, mais détourna vite la tête pour se concentrer sur le professeur faisant son entrée. Le collectionneur d'insectes comprit vite que c'était surtout pour ne pas lui montrer ses traits fatigués. Sa petite sieste n'avait pas suffi visiblement pour le reposer.

Se concentrant sur l'exposé, Shino se promit d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à la pause. Ce fut ce qu'il fit, mais pareil sans aucun résultat. Il se résigna à attendre le soir. Seul dans la nuit, il refit le même numéro. Entendant les tonalités, il croisa les doigts pour que cette fois, sa tentative soit couronnée de succès, quitte à la renouveler encore et encore. Ainsi, dans la même chambre que plus tôt, le bruit incessant d'une vibration tapa sur les nerfs d'un jeune homme qui se redressa péniblement sur un lit dans un grognement douloureux. Se tirant les cheveux tellement il avait mal à la tête, il tendit sa main sur son portable et s'en saisit. Reconnaissant son interlocuteur, il décrocha.

« - Ouais Shino, salua-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

-…

\- A… attends. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne comprenait pas l'interlocuteur en se rallongeant lourdement sur les oreillers.

\- …

\- Hier soir ? Se mit-il à réfléchir pendant un certain temps mettant à rude épreuve la patience de Shino qui la perdit rapidement. Oh, oh, tu te calmes et arrête de crier… J'ai mal au crâne… et pas que d'ailleurs.

-…

\- Ouais, j'ai vidé quelques verres hier. Et alors ?

-…

\- Oh ça va ! Tu n'es pas mon père et je suis majeur. Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis, ce n'est pas à cause de ma consommation d'alcool que tu m'appelles. Si ?

-…

\- Hinata ?... Ouais, je crois l'avoir croisée, mais… je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-…

\- Quoi ! Mais ils débloquent complètement. Tu diras à Sasuke et Naruto de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Et puis, je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir vu ce con d'Uzumaki hier… J'ai juste le souvenir d'une touffe jaune ou blanche. Je ne sais plus.

-…

\- Bon ok ! Peut-être que oui, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-…

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Hinata, ok ?! Je ne l'ai pas amenée dans cette boîte de nuit ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai mal de partout… Merci de demander et de prendre de mes nouvelles ! Maintenant, lâche-moi la grappe ! »

Rageur, l'interlocuteur de l'Aburame raccrocha, balançant son portable au loin avec force. De son côté, Shino ne comprenait plus rien. Qui mentait ? Qui disait la vérité ? Il voyait mal Sasuke lui mentir. Naruto ? Non, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Et puis, quel intérêt aurait-il à raconter des craques ? Rien en fait, à part peut-être se venger de Kiba. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à envisager cette possibilité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un espoir pour connaître la vérité, mais il allait devoir user de diplomatie, mais surtout de délicatesse pour ne pas la braquer. Néanmoins, ce n'était plus l'heure des confidences. Il se faisait tard et alla travailler un peu ses cours avant d'aller se coucher.

A Konoha, ayant perdu la notion du temps et n'y prêtant de toute manière aucune attention, l'alité, le bras sur ses yeux, essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, ses efforts et les paroles du collectionneur d'insectes ne lui valurent que la migraine, augmentant sa douleur déjà présente. Inspirant un grand coup en espérant que cela le soulagerait, une odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Intrigué, il se concentra sur son odorat. Bizarrement, il ne reconnut pas l'odeur caractéristique d'Akamaru qui embaumait normalement sa chambre. Son chien dormait pourtant au pied de son lit d'habitude. Non, ici, c'était plutôt les effluves des orangers. N'était-il donc pas chez lui ?

Libérant son visage et s'appuyant sur ses bras endoloris, il se redressa à nouveau, tentant de s'asseoir. Ce fut éprouvant tellement tous ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il y parvint cependant, en serrant les dents, les paupières closes à cause de l'effort. Les ouvrant, il réalisa alors qu'il ne voyait plus que d'un œil. Il avait une sensation de tuméfaction sur l'autre. Faisant vite un check-up de sa personne, il découvrit qu'il était couché dans des draps de satin. Quelques bandages, mais surtout des ecchymoses, parsemaient tout son corps. S'était-il donc battu hier soir ? S'était-il mêlé à une bagarre entre soulards ? Les accusations de Shino étaient-ils donc véridiques ? Un peu paniqué, il observa autour de lui. La pièce était grande et étrangement circulaire. Elle contenait comme un petit salon avec un canapé en cuir rouge et en son centre, de long drapé pendouillé du plafond jusqu'au sol. Mais où était-il tombé ? Où étaient ses vêtements ?

Il se posait des tas de questions qu'il entendit des coups sur la porte. S'y focalisant, le jeune homme vit le loquet s'abaisser et entendit le grincement d'ouverture. Il était tellement absorbé par le mouvement qu'il avait l'impression que cela mettait une éternité à se produire. Quand enfin tout se termina, il retint son souffle tellement il était impatient d'avoir des réponses à ses interrogations et savoir où il se trouvait. Son regard se posa alors sur une silhouette féminine dont le visage était encore caché dans l'ombre. Le voyant assis, elle n'entra pas tout de suite.

« - Bonjour Kiba. Contente de te savoir réveiller.»

A cette voix, l'Inuzuka se concentra sur elle. A première vue, elle appartenait à son type de femmes, mais pour le moment, il était trop absorbé par son arrivée pour s'en rendre compte. Rentrant dans la lumière, celle qu'il pensait être son hôtesse apparut, portant un plateau rempli de victuailles et de quoi le soigner. La regardant de haut en bas, il vit une femme de taille moyenne et à la belle chevelure châtain dans une coupe simple, lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux noisette exprimèrent une certaine joie de le voir sorti de son coma. Réalisant soudain qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, ses yeux se rétrécirent dans l'espoir de se souvenir. L'avait-il déjà rencontré auparavant ? Malgré ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à la situer. Ne voulant pas rester dans cet inconfort, il se montra direct, sans penser une seconde à lui rendre sa salutation.

« - Excusez-moi, mais on se connait ? »


	7. Un lieu très particulier

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Un petit mot de ma part pour répondre à Cicidy. En effet, Kiba a oublié une grande partie de la soirée après avoir ingurgité une grande quantité d'alcool. C'est en effet un des effets secondaires d'une énorme cuite, celui qui précède en général le coma éthylique, état qui survient quand le cerveau baigne littéralement dans les molécules alcooliques. Je conviens que cela peut paraître surprenant, mais c'est la vérité. J'en sais quelque chose à force de côtoyer pendant mes jeunes années d'adulte une personne alcoolique qui affirmait ne pas se rappeler ses actes de la veille, les niant avec force. Pour Hinata, c'est vrai qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte tout de suite. Après, il faut la comprendre, elle est fatigué émotionnellement, psychologiquement et physiquement. Pas facile dans ces conditions de faire attention. Et puis, ce n'est pas évident d'imaginer un ami s'en prendre à toi et de changer complètement.

Bonne lecture

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cette question, la jeune femme eut un petit sursaut en écarquillant quelque peu les yeux, de façon presque imperceptible. Détournant le regard un instant, le fixant vers le bas, le plateau qu'elle tenait se mit à trembler quelque peu, comme si elle se retenait de craquer. Cette attitude intrigua Kiba, sans pour autant qu'il s'en soucia. L'aurait-il fait, peut-être qu'il aurait prit garde à l'expression de tristesse qui passa dans les pupilles de son hôtesse. Malgré cela, cette dernière refit face à son invité, affichant un sourire accueillant, et s'avança vers lui, refusant visiblement de lui montrer une quelconque déception. Elle posa son chargement sur une petite table à roulettes qu'elle approcha du lit.

« - Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas, mais moi, je te connais,… ou du moins, je t'ai assez souvent croisé dans ma vie. »

Cette réponse laissa perplexe Kiba. Comment ça, elle l'avait souvent croisé ? Lui, personnellement, il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'elle. Faisait-elle donc parti de ses anciennes amantes d'une nuit ? C'était la seule hypothèse possible pour lui. Un malaise s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était gênant quand même ! Cependant, d'un autre côté, il était très flatté. Si son idée était juste, il avait dû lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de leur échange charnel. Après tout, pourquoi cela l'étonnait, il était un amant exceptionnel avec toute son expérience avec les femmes. Elles n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il en avait dans le carburateur, lui. Rougissant un peu par cette flatterie indirecte, il offrit à son hôtesse un sourire des plus séducteurs, mais il fut de courte durée. Ses muscles faciaux et sa lèvre fendue lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas en état de les solliciter. Sa risette se transforma vite en grimace qui inquiéta son infirmière improvisée.

« - Ca va ?

\- Pas vraiment, maugréa-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'ait passé dessus.

\- Pas étonnant vu ton état.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. J'ai comme un trou de mémoire.

\- Non. Je t'ai juste retrouvé très tard dans la nuit auprès de nos poubelles. Tu avait été passé à tabac, mais j'ignore la raison…

\- Euh, et bien, la coupa le maître d'Akamaru, pensant qu'elle l'interrogeait sur ce fait.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'avoue, je suis assez curieuse et j'aimerai bien savoir, mais je ne te pousserai pas à la confidence… Je n'ai pas vraiment envi de me mêler de tout ça de toute manière. Moins j'en sais, mieux je me porterai.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser tout seul… Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, mais moi oui, alors j'ai demandé à des amis de te faire entrer ici pour que je puisse te soigner. Je n'aurai pas pu dormir en te sachant gisant dans les ordures, alors que j'avais la possibilité de faire quelque chose.

\- Ah, fit Kiba. En tout cas, merci.

\- De rien. Je t'ai apporté un antalgique et de quoi changer tes bandages… Je vais changer les cataplasmes que je t'ai mis contre les plus grosses ecchymoses. Puis, tu mangeras un peu... avant de rentrer chez toi. Il te faut reprendre un peu des forces.

\- A vos ordres, docteur, » plaisanta l'Inuzuka pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa petite boutade reçut comme réponse un sourire un peu plus sincère de son hôtesse avant qu'elle se mette à l'ouvrage. Délicatement, elle retira les vieux pansements. Petit à petit, Kiba vit le témoignage des coups rudes qu'il avait reçu la veille. Sa peau avait perdu de sa coloration cuivrée pour n'être qu'un mélange de jaune, violet et de noir. Les ecchymoses qui lui parsemaient les côtes étaient énormes et lui recouvrait une grande partie du torse. A chaque fois que la jeune femme passait dessus pour y apposer la pommade, il réprimait un grognement de douleur. A chaque fois, elle s'excusait tout en poursuivant son œuvre. Quand enfin, elle eut fini de bander le dernier cataplasme, elle s'attaqua aux blessures du visage, désirant désinfecter les quelques plaies se situant sur ses joues, mais surtout sur ses lèvres.

« - Désolée, mais ça va piquer un peu.

-Pas grave. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Elle était si proche de lui que le blessé eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mal. Elle était même plutôt mignonne avec son teint naturel et ses yeux bridés espiègles. Cela le changeait de ses conquêtes toujours maquillées et superficielles. D'un autre côté, il ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de les connaître ou les croisait souvent en boîte, donc ses proies étaient bien souvent apprêtées plus qu'au quotidien. Voir une jeune inconnue sans aucun artifice superflu était assez rafraîchissant en fin de compte. Cela lui rappelait un peu Hinata… Hinata… Pourquoi pensait-il à cette dernière, la comparant à celle qu'il pourrait qualifier comme sa sauveuse ?

En pensant à ce prénom, il eut soudain l'air triste. Sa discussion avec Shino lui revint à la mémoire. Il avait quelques flashs lui prouvant qu'il l'avait croisé, mais lui avait-il vraiment fait du mal. Ne voulant plus y penser, il préféra passer directement à autre chose. Il aura tout le temps de se plonger dans sa mémoire plus tard. Ainsi entre deux grognements, il reprit la parole d'une voix aguicheuse, désirant casser le silence pesant de cette chambre.

« - Dommage que je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Tu es plutôt jolie dans ton genre. Tu pourrais me dire d'où on se connait, et puis ton prénom ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

\- Et bien, je…

\- En tout cas, j'ai dû beaucoup te marquer, l'interrompit Kiba, sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle aurait eu à lui révéler. On a dû passer un sacré moment ensemble pour que je reste ancrer comme ça dans ta tête.

-…

\- Allez, ne fait pas ta timide, la taquina Kiba sans voir qu'elle avait suspendu ses soins à quelques centimètres de sa peau, quelque peu subjuguée par sa remarque. J'ai dû t'envoyer au septième ciel plus d'une fois. Tu as pris ton pied, avoue… Après c'est logique, je suis un amant talentueux, un des meilleurs. »

Il se mit alors à sourire de toutes ses dents, ne réalisant pas les conséquences de ses paroles. L'atmosphère devint lourde et la pression entre les deux jeunes gens se fit oppressante. Un silence de mort régna alors. Perdant petit à petit son air enjoué et fier comme un coq, l'Inuzuka en frissonna, surtout quand il vit la main de son infirmière s'abaisser lentement, très lentement pour se poser sur le matelas. Se concentrant sur elle, il la vit la tête baissée, tremblante comme si elle se retenait d'exploser. Ses cheveux lui cachaient ses yeux, mais cette ombre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il eut raison.

En effet, relevant le visage et lui faisant face, des éclairs surgirent des pupilles de cette jeune femme. La fureur y avait trouvé refuge. Elle n'était plus à l'image de l'aimable hôtesse qu'elle était au moment de rentrer dans cette chambre. Une soudaine crainte s'empara de Kiba qui recula dans un sursaut. Il la vit alors se lever avec fracas, se saisir du plateau pour le lui poser à ses côtés, et enfin prendre le chemin de la sortie sans prononcer un seul mot. N'y comprenant plus rien, il tenta d'obtenir des explications.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ca se voit non, je pars.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es responsable de moi.

\- Pourquoi je resterai avec un homme qui me remercie en m'insultant ? Ca t'amuse de m'humilier. Vu les conneries que tu me sors, autant que tu t'occupes de toi toi-même.

\- C'est ce que je faisais avant que tu t'en mêles, je te ferai remarquer.

\- Et on a vu le résultat.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, se mit en colère Kiba qui refusait qu'elle l'enfonce ainsi. Et puis, je n'ai dit que la vérité. Je ne vois pas où on se serait rencontré autre que dans un lit. Désolé de ne pas me rappeler de toutes mes…

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes putes, s'écria à son tour la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux et en le coupant.

\- Hey, je t'interdis de les insulter. Ce ne sont pas des putes. Juste des femmes qui désirent passer du bon temps avec moi. Elles savent à quoi s'en tenir dès le départ. Je fais toujours attention à ça, moi. »

Ce monologue eut le don de clouer le bec à son interlocutrice qui se détourna. Regardant un instant le sol, ses épaules s'abaissèrent, comme si elle capitulait, tandis que de la mélancolie mélangée à de la tristesse affectueuse remplit ses yeux.

« - C'est vrai. Ce ne sont pas des putes. Juste des femmes qui souhaitent se sentir un instant aimer et recevoir un peu de chaleur humaine, même si c'est un plaisir bien éphémère… C'est surement aussi ton souhait, je suppose, souffla-t-elle avant de murmurer dans un but bien inespéré de ne pas être entendu. Comme ce fut le mien… »

Enfin, en cet instant de son passé, mon espoir avait été tout autre qu'un peu de jouissance, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, s'arrêtant de parler avant d'en avouer encore plus. En tout cas, sa réplique laissa sans voix Kiba qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre ses mots. Une seule chose était sûre. Sa propre colère s'envola à cette minute face à l'air abattue de son interlocutrice. Apparemment, elle avait connu une mauvaise expérience avec le mauvais type. Elle était peut-être tombée sur un malotru qui avait abusé d'elle. Cela mit donc à mal son hypothèse première. Si elle ne faisait pas parti de ses conquêtes d'une nuit, où l'avait-elle donc rencontré pour que lui l'oubli ? Toutefois, fierté oblige, il n'affirma rien que ce soit pour la réconforter ou s'excuser. D'ailleurs, voyait-il qu'il s'était irrespectueux ? Malheureusement, pas du tout. Face à ce silence, la jeune femme expira un bon coup. Elle préféra alors la solution de la sortie. Une main sur la poignée, elle prononça une dernière parole d'un ton maussade.

« - Je te laisse finir seul… Une salle de bain se trouve au fond de cette chambre si tu veux te changer après avoir mangé un… De nouveaux vêtements t'y attendent. Les tiens sont dans le sac que tu vois là, désigna-t-elle du doigt. Ils étaient tâchés de sang.

\- Ok, lui répondit Kiba, toujours ancré dans son orgueil. Je peux juste savoir combien de temps je suis resté ici.

\- Toute la journée. Il est plus de 18 heures. Je vais en bas… Au fait, mon nom est Tamaki. »

Sur cette dernière affirmation, cette dénommée Tamaki passa la porte et la referma derrière elle, laissant un Inuzuka abasourdi par l'information. Pas du prénom, mais de la durée de son inconscience. Il venait de louper toute une journée de cours. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui lui value un frisson d'effroi. Il venait de faire fond bon à sa propre mère qui devait vivre sa première intervention au sein de son école. En effet, en plus de son emploi dans sa propre clinique, celle-ci diffusait son savoir des chiens auprès des étudiants vétérinaires. Il lui arrivait bien sûr de découcher, et elle n'y prêtait plus attention tant qu'il se protégeait et que cela ne mettait pas à mal sa formation, mais là, cela allait être sa fête. Il venait de déroger à la règle. Il imaginait très bien sa mère, le martinet à la main, entrain de l'attendre pour le lui faire regretter qu'il en déglutit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il préféra laisser de côté la collation préparée par Tamaki. Il fallait absolument qu'il rentre chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Sortant du lit tant bien que mal, et en sueur à force de lutter contre la douleur, il réussit à se mettre debout. Il s'avança péniblement vers la salle de bain après avoir quand même pris la peine de prendre le comprimé d'antalgique. Ouvrant le battant, il tomba sur une pièce qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il attendait. Une immense douche à l'italienne lui faisait face. A ces côtés, la baignoire ronde et à remous était parsemée de chandelles fixées sur le bord. Sa taille était telle qu'au moins deux couples pouvaient y entrer. Plusieurs miroirs décoraient les murs qu'il pouvait se voir sur toutes les coutures. Toutefois, le plus intriguant était une armoire remplie de produits des plus insolites comme certains jouets waterproof pour adultes et des coupelles remplies de préservatifs. Tout cela côtoyait des serviettes qui semblaient aussi douces que de la laine d'un mouton. Mais où était-il tombé ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit l'intérieur du club libertin ? Cette Tamaki y était-elle employée comme hôtesse de charme, se révélant une pro du sexe ? Il s'en mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir une certaine excitation.

Celle-ci fut tout de même de courte durée quand il se tourna vers un des miroirs. Il resta ainsi quelque peu interdit quand l'image de son corps tuméfié et la douleur le ramenèrent à la réalité. S'avançant péniblement vers une des vasques du lavabo, il s'y appuya pour reprendre son souffle. Posant le regard sur un petit meuble, il y vit les fameuses affaires qui y avaient mis à son attention. Les prenant, il s'habilla. Revenant dans la chambre, il s'intéressa un peu plus à ce qui la décorait. Sa découverte de la salle de bain avait réveillé sa curiosité. Bien que l'alarme de sa conscience sonne dans sa tête, prenant par moment la voix de sa mère lui ordonnant de rentrer, il se mit à fouiller.

Ainsi dans une commode portant encore une fois des boîtes en bois contenant encore une fois des capotes, il trouva des sextoys. Ces derniers étaient rangés en fonction de leur mode de fonctionnement et de leur utilisation. Ainsi, un tiroir était consacré à ceux pour le sexe vaginal, alors qu'un autre était pour l'anal ou contenait quelques martinets. Ils étaient même rangés par taille. Sur une étagère étaient disposés des lubrifiants avec ou sans arômes, des gels alimentaires et autres accessoires. Kiba comprit alors qu'il était tombé dans une chambre consacrée aux lubricités de la nuit. Cela conforta alors son hypothèse. Finalement, il avait enfin réussi. Cela le fit sourire de satisfaction malgré le réveil de ses blessures. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un gamin. Son euphorie fut telle que la prochaine fureur de sa mère fut un lointain souvenir. La convoitise d'en connaître plus l'emporta.

Mordant à pleine dent une petite brioche au passage, il sortit prudemment de la chambre, faisant attention de ne croiser personne. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on le surprenne dans son entreprise qui consistait à « visiter » de fond en comble l'endroit de tous ses fantasmes. Il avait hâte de tomber sur la salle spéciale BDSM ou encore le hammam ou le jacuzzi. Pour le moment, il se trouvait sur une mezzanine qui surplombait une immense pièce. Une rambarde en fer forgé et sculpté dans des formes de croix gothique le protégeait du vide. Elle l'empêcha ainsi de tomber en plein milieu de ce qui semblait être une piste de danse aux lumières tamisées mélangeant une nuance de bleu et de violet. Se penchant, Kiba put alors observer au fond de celle-ci un bar où trônait tout ce qu'il fallait pour élaborer de délicieux cocktails. Quelques tables et fauteuils en velours parsemaient également l'endroit.

En face de lui, descendait un immense escalier qui menait à l'étage où il se trouvait. Espionnant à sa droite, puis à sa droite, l'Inuzuka vit plusieurs portes. Certaines étaient en bois, d'autres en métal ou encore en verre translucide. Faisant attention à ce que personne le soupçonne de quoi que ce soit et le surprenne, il s'avança discrètement vers les plus proches de lui. Il avait bien l'intention de connaître le contenu de chacune d'elles. Toutefois, arrivant devant une, il hésita. Elle semblait bien lourde et risquait de grincer, révélant alors sa présence. Il décida alors de se concentrer tout d'abord sur les transparentes. Regardant au travers, il constata encore la présence des mêmes boîtes dont il devinait la contenance, des préservatifs.

Chacune des pièces avait un thème unique en couleur et en mobilier. Leur ambiance était assez moderne, dont une assez futuriste. Terminant son inspection, Kiba s'approcha vers une des portes en bois décorée comme au 18ème siècle. Dessus, il constata une petite pancarte où étaient inscrits les mots Le Roi Soleil. Intrigué, il ouvrit doucement. Comme il le craignait, son pressentiment se confirma. Le panneau se mit à grincer. Passant la tête rapidement, il y vit un mobilier pouvant faire penser à une chambre du château de Versailles avec d'une armoire un costume d'époque dépassé. Comprenant alors que la sculpture de chaque accès et son nom indiquait le thème de la pièce, il avait hâte d'ouvrir les autres.

Toujours désireux de trouver celle BDSM, il se dirigea vers celle pouvant faire penser à une porte médiévale. Il était assez connu que dans l'imaginaire collectif, l'époque de la Grande Inquisition et de sa salle de torture était bien souvent associée à ce monde très particulier de la sexualité. Pour se faire, il passa devant une mentionnant le fantasme de l'infirmière, alors qu'une autre celui de la secrétaire. Il imagina très bien l'univers de ces chambres, le lit d'hôpital et le bureau du patron. Des jeux de rôle devaient s'y dérouler bien des soirs. Enfin, il trouva celle qu'il cherchait assez rapidement. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'apprêta à y faire son entrée qu'une voix ferme et dure le coupa dans son élan.

« - Arrête-toi tout de suite, sale con. »

Se retournant autant par la surprise que par la colère d'avoir été insulté, Kiba se retrouva devant une vraie armure à glace qui devait au moins faire dans les deux mètres et dont la musculature devait faire la double de la sienne, si ce n'était pas le triple. Le reconnaissant, il déglutit. Devant lui, se trouvait un des videurs du club qui l'avait plus d'une fois éconduit quand il avait tenté de se faufiler à l'intérieur de cet établissement.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'aurait pas vu ton manège, continua-t-il en désignant du regard un coin très discret du toit.

Levant la tête, le maître d'Akamaru vit alors la présence de petites caméras de surveillance cachée au milieu des lumières. Et merde, pensa-t-il avant de se concentrer vers son interlocuteur qui affichait un visage autant dur que sérieux.

-Tu as une drôle manière de remercier Tamaki de sa générosité. Elle aurait dû m'écouter et te laisser crever dans les ordures au lieu de me demander de te porter ici… Maintenant, dégage ! »

D'un geste impérieux, le videur lui ordonna de prendre la direction de l'escalier. Kiba ne put qu'abdiquer, se sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter contre la force devant lui. De plus, le rappel de son irrespect et de son impolitesse face à la gentillesse de cette jeune femme tua son désir de tout connaître de ce lieu et réveilla une certaine honte, mais vraiment mineure. Les mains dans les poches, il repassa quand même par son lit improvisé pour récupérer ses affaires. Puis, il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée, son « garde du corps » sur les talons. Arrivé enfin sur la piste de danse, l'Inuzuka put alors l'observer un peu plus en détail.

Cachées sous la mezzanine, des barres de pole dance, ainsi que des petites plateformes destinées surement à accueillir des danseuses, attendaient des adeptes. Regardant autour, il vit d'autres portes parsemer la pièce. Une attira particulièrement son attention. Elle mélangeait le fer et le bois dans sa structure. Des clous médiévaux forgés à tête saillante en forme d'étoile décoraient des plaques de métal. Passant non loin d'elle, Kiba y lut ces mots inscrits sur une plaque en argent, Le donjon. Sans s'arrêter dans sa marche, il comprit qu'il venait de frôler un de ses objectifs, la salle BDSM. Quel dommage, pensa-t-il. Il était à deux doigts d'en connaître les secrets. Enfin, pour le moment, l'espoir n'était plus permis. Il était maintenant certain qu'il était grillé et qu'il avait usé de toutes ses billes.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction de l'accès principale, son gardien lui saisit l'épaule et l'obligea sans prononcer un seul mot à suivre un autre chemin. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un devin pour deviner que la sortie de service lui fut réservée. Il prit alors un étroit couloir dont l'entrée était dissimulée par un voile opaque derrière le bar. Y marchant, il perçut alors des voix qui parvenaient de ce qui semblait être un bureau, surement celui des gérants des lieux. Il ne voulut pas s'y attarder, presser qu'il était par son escorte, mais le prénom de son hôtesse l'interpella.

« - Alors Tamaki, ton « ami » s'est enfin réveillé, affirma une voix masculine.

\- Oui, affirma la jeune femme. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, tu sais.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as affirmé pour nous convaincre de l'accueillir ici malgré nos premiers refus.

\- Disons que je pensais que nous l'étions, ou du moins de bonne connaissance, mais je me suis trompée, se désola Tamaki. Il me l'a fait bien comprendre. Il ne se rappelle même pas de moi.

\- Oh Tamaki, intervint une seconde voix féminine qui semblait un peu plus mûre qu'elle au vu de l'intonation. Je suis désolée pour toi. Tu nous parlais pourtant beaucoup de lui à l'époque.

\- Meiko, réprimanda celui que Kiba avait identifié de façon certaine comme le propriétaire avant de continuer. Quand je pense que tu sais pertinemment que nous refusons d'accueillir les célibataires, contrairement à d'autres clubs qui leur réservent des soirées... En tout cas, je ne suis pas favorable à leur entrée ici. La dernière fois que cela est arrivé, ils ont failli faire couler la boîte avec leurs bêtises. Certains sont de véritables plaies qui refusent d'accepter les règles, pensant que tout est permis ici, alors que c'est totalement faux. Ils ne le sont pas tous, mais je ne veux prendre plus aucun risque.

\- J'en suis consciente, mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser croupir dehors alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Regarde combien de temps il a mis pour se remettre sur pied.

\- C'est vrai, souffla-t-il. Tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler une ambulance.

\- Pour que cela fasse une mauvaise publicité au club, rétorqua Tamaki. Dans ce monde numérique, très peu de choses restent secrète. Vos concurrents et les habitués en auraient entendu parler à un moment donné, déformant la réalité. A tous les coups, des rumeurs comme quoi on tabasse les clients au point de les tuer presque et les abandonnant dans les poubelles auraient circulé en peu de temps. Et dans le milieu de la nuit, qui dit mauvaise publicité, dit…

\- Banqueroute, termina Meiko. Et cela malgré nos coutumiers.

\- Vous venez juste de vous relever de plusieurs années noires à cause d'une affaire précédente de rumeur. Vous avez fait énormément d'investissements pour moderniser et repartir à zéro, au point de contracter un prêt à la banque. Là encore, ce n'avait pas été gagné d'avance d'en trouver une prête à vous soutenir vu votre activité. Vous avez mis tous vos économies dans cette affaire. Ce n'était pas dit que vous vous en serez relevés cette fois. »

Un silence suivit ce discours. Malgré qu'il soit derrière la porte, Kiba put sentir l'atmosphère du bureau se détendre. Visiblement, l'argument de Tamaki avait fait mouche. Et il eut raison. Jetant un coup d'œil au travers de la porte entrouverte, il vit alors un homme derrière un bureau ayant à peu près le même âge que sa mère et donc aux cheveux grisonnants alors qu'il devait être d'un beau noir dans le noir. A ses côtés, une femme légèrement plus jeune que son camarade trônait, assisse sur le bord du meuble. Tous deux sourirent à son hôtesse qui était cachée de lui. Visiblement, le club était tenu par un couple et sa sauveuse y était bien impliquée. Bizarrement, celle qui fut nommée Meiko parut bien plus familière que cette dernière à l'Inuzuka. Où l'avait-elle vu ? En tout cas, c'était plus flagrant.

Il allait pousser encore plus son observation qu'un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre. C'était son garde du corps qui le somma de continuer son chemin. Soufflant un bon coup, il abdiqua. Néanmoins, toujours dans ses pensées, il cogna un long cylindre creux qui chuta avec fracas. Ce bruit se propagea dans le couloir jusqu'au bureau. Venant de celui-ci, la silhouette de Tamaki apparut suivie par le patron et sa compagne. Voyant les deux hommes, le trio s'avança.

« - Alors tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir, tiqua alors tristement la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe.

-… Et bien, se trouva bête Kiba, en tentant de le cacher derrière une attitude fière.

\- Il doit partir, intervint le videur. Les habitués vont arriver dans quelques heures et il nous faut nous dépêcher de terminer les derniers préparatifs.

\- Kento a raison, appuya le patron avant de s'adresser au blessé. Adieu jeune homme et au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir dans le coin. Bon rétablissement quand même. »

Cela dit, il repartit vers la piste de danse, suivie par Meiko qui salua l'Inuzuka d'un signe de tête et essayant par un sourire conscrit d'excuser son collaborateur d'un tel accueil. Kiba, bien que vexé, se surprit de ne pas en faire grand cas. Il avait d'autres choses à fouetter, comme le souvenir de sa mère furieuse. En effet, avoir croisé une femme appartenant à la même génération qu'elle la lui remit en mémoire.

« - Kento, laisse-nous, ordonna Tamaki.

-Mais…

\- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle en le voyant sur le point de rouspéter. Ils vont avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Bien, mais tu cries s'il te fait quelque chose. Ok ?

\- Ok, mais il ne m'arrivera rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bien que peu convaincu, le videur fit demi-tour et quitta le couloir laissant Kiba et sa sauveuse seuls. Ces deux derniers ne surent pas trop quoi dire jusqu'à ce que le maître d'Akamaru, n'y tenant plus, se décida à casser l'ambiance silencieuse.

« - Il a l'air de tenir à toi.

-Qui ? Kento ? Ouais.

\- Tu es sorti avec lui ?

\- Pourquoi cette question, demanda Tamaki. Je suis sûre que cela t'ai complètement égal. »

L'Inuzuka se sentit alors en colère à cette réponse. Lui qui avait fait l'effort d'être aimable et de s'intéresser, elle l'avait renvoyé dans ses buts. Toutefois, d'un certain côté…

« -C'est vrai. J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux.

-… Finalement, Kento avait raison. Tu devrais partir, » lui rétorqua la jeune femme, de nouveau blessée.

Ainsi invité, Kiba ferma sa bouche et préféra obtempérer plutôt que de se disputer avec elle. Elle l'avait quand même aidé. A cette pensée, alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de service, il la regarda une dernière fois et vit la flamme de la déception et de la tristesse danser dans les pupilles noisette. En cet instant, il reconnut qu'il n'avait pas été cool avec celle qui l'avait accueilli malgré les remontrances de celui qu'il prenait pour son patron. Elle aurait pu perdre son emploi pour avoir dérogé à un des points du règlement du club.

« - Ecoute,.., Tamaki c'est ça ?

-…

\- Merci de m'avoir quand même aidé. Si un jour, on se recroise, peut-être qu'on pourrait repartir à zéro.

\- Peut-être. On verra, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton un peu doux qu'avant. Prend soin de toi Kiba. »

Lui rendant son vœux d'un signe tête, celui-ci se décida enfin à quitter les lieux et se retrouva bientôt dans l'arrière-cour où la veille elle l'avait retrouvé. Voyant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Tamaki resta un instant, le regard dans le vide, à ne pas bouger. Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol la ramena à la réalité. Visiblement, son aide sera la bienvenue à l'autre bout de ce couloir. Se dirigeant là où elle sera utile, la jeune femme s'arma de courage pour aider à la préparation de la fête d'anniversaire qui s'annonçait. Un couple échangiste d'habitués avait en effet réservé le club pour célébrer une nouvelle année au sein de leur vie de libertinage sexuel, et il y avait du boulot pour respecter le thème rock n'roll des pin-up qu'il avait choisi.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, Kiba avait vu sur les poubelles qui l'avaient accueilli la veille. Des bribes de sa mémoire lui martelèrent alors la tête. Posant une main dessus tellement elle lui faisait mal soudainement, des images de cheveux et d'yeux blancs, ainsi que de quelques flashs jaunes autour du visage flou d'une Hinata toute affligée, tourbillonnèrent. Le souvenir d'un rire machiavélique résonna dans ses oreilles, alors que le souvenir des coups affligés sur son corps l'assaillit. Respirant profondément de l'air frais, tout se calma petit à petit. Il comprit vite que des bribes de la veille tentaient de se réveiller. Malheureusement, c'était trop flou pour qu'il puisse y comprendre quelque chose. Le puzzle ne faisait que commencer. Reprenant contenance et mettant sur l'épaule le sac que Tamaki lui avait prêté et contenant ses affaires, il s'avança dans la nuit en direction de son véhicule qu'il espérait toujours garer là où il l'avait stationné.

Durant tout le trajet, il repensa au club qu'il venait de quitter. Il était quelque peu dégoûté de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion d'avoir vécu cette expérience d'avoir connu une soirée libertine. Punaise, il avait réussi à entrer dans ce lieu de tous les fantasmes, mais pas du tout de la manière qu'il souhaitait. Il aurait voulu être acteur, ou du moins observateur. Il aurait voulu savoir si c'était un monde pour lui ou non. Comme l'espérait sa mère, était-il destiné à se trouver une petite femme à qui il ferait de beaux bébés, vivant une vie de couple plan-plan ? A cette idée, il en eut un frisson. Il n'était pas prêt à ça, mais à quoi était-il prêt au final.

Maintenant, c'était vraiment mort, quoi que… tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. La vision de son hôtesse lui revint alors. Bizarrement, bien qu'elle ait un physique pas trop moche, ce fut son caractère et son tempérament qui le frappèrent. Au premier à bord, elle paraissait timide et se montrait délicate, un peu à l'image d'Hinata, mais en réalité, elle avait un sacré répondant. Il en eut un petit sourire en coin. Au final, cela lui plaisait bien. Oui, elle lui plaisait et il serait assez content de la recroiser. Ce fut là-dessus qu'il se retrouva sur le parking, mais pas de voiture. Paniquant quelque peu, il se mit à sa recherche, mais en vain. Son char était introuvable. Pestant, il dut se contenter du métro.

Arrivé enfin chez lui, Kiba priait pour ne croiser aucune âme qui vive. Il n'avait pas du tout envi de justifier son absence, enfin plutôt la présence de son œil au beurre noir et de toutes ses ecchymoses. Il espérait ainsi que tout le monde soit encore bloqué au travail. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il fit en sorte de passer comme une ombre jusqu'à sa chambre. Malheureusement, il avait oublié un élément important dans son calcul. Akamaru. Son chien avait passé la veille et la journée à attendre dans l'inquiétude son jeune maître. Le sentant et l'entendant, il s'était précipité du jardin jusqu'à lui en passant par la trappe. Voyant le nouvel arrivant, en tout canidé qu'il se respectait, il lui fit une immense fête en jappant.

Inquiet à cause du bruit de cette agitation, l'Inuzuka scruta chaque recoin dans la crainte de voir débouler sa mère ou Anna. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne lui tomba dessus tel un faucon sur sa proie. La chance et le destin étaient de nouveau de son côté. Cependant, la prudence était tout de même de rigueur.

« - Akamaru, calme-toi, tenta de le calmer son maître, mais ce fut un échec. Oui, je suis content de te voir, mon vieux, mais arrête. Tu vas ameuter du monde. Je n'ai pas envi qu'on me tombe dessus.

-Trop tard ! »

Entendant cette voix froide provenant de son dos, Kiba se tendit d'un coup, une goutte froide suivant le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'à ses pieds, Akamaru continuait à le saluer à sa manière. Alors que le futur vétérinaire tourna son visage doucement, tel un robot vers son bourreau, l'atmosphère se fit alors plus lourde, si lourde que cela stoppa le chien dans l'expression de sa joie. Le canidé s'assit même, dévisageant les deux êtres humains devant lui, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la situation. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était l'arrivée d'un danger sur le point de s'abattre. Devant l'Inuzuka se dressa une jeune femme brune d'au moins de 8 ans son ainée. Elle possédait les mêmes marques en forme de crocs rouges que lui. Fermant les yeux, il attendit que la sentence s'abatte sur lui. Cela dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'il réalisa que rien ne vint. Oh non, pas ça, pensa-t-il. A tous les coups, elle attendait qu'il se sente en sécurité pour se jeter sur lui.

« - Anna, grande sœur, épargne-moi la torture mentale. Crie-moi dessus, frappe-moi, mais dépêche-toi. »

Serrant un peu plus les paupières, prêt à recevoir une correction mémorable, il les rouvrit comme des soucoupes quand, au lieu de coups ou d'insultes, il sentit deux mains se poser délicatement sur ses joues. Bien que la douleur de son visage se réveilla, sa surprise se mélangea à une sensation de douceur au contact des doigts qui auscultaient ses blessures. Entrouvrant les yeux, il vit la fureur de sa sœur se transformer en inquiétude.

« - Mais d'où viennent toutes ses blessures ? C'est la raison de ton absence d'aujourd'hui ?...

\- Anna, je…

\- Tu t'es encore battu ? Tu as dragué la mauvaise fille et son copain t'ait tombé dessus ?

\- Ecoute, Anna, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je…

\- Kiba Inuzuka ! » Se mit à grogner une voix des plus en colère.

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa frangine, la peau de Kiba se mit à blanchir alors que la peur l'envahit. Là, devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et une aura sombre tourbillonnant autour d'elle, Tsume Inuzuka, sa très chère mère, se dressait, aussi furieuse qu'une tempête. Il déglutit et s'imagina déjà être en proie à la plus vile torture. Punaise, pourquoi la chance l'abandonnait-il ainsi ? Consciente de ses plaies, Anna tenta de s'interposa en faisant barrage et en tentant de trouver une excuse à son frère et ainsi éteindre le volcan. Malheureusement, le thermomètre représentant l'humeur de la cheffe de famille avait viré au rouge au point d'exploser. Non, elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais alors pas du tout, que son fils fasse faux bond à ses études.

« - Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne… raison pour… »

La phrase se suspendit quand comme son aînée, elle vit l'était de son unique garçon. Toutefois, la ressemblance s'arrêta là. En effet, alors que sa fille avait montré une certaine compassion, sa colère redoubla et se lut dans les éclairs qu'elle jeta sur le corps masculin meurtri devant lui. L'alarme, qui avait retenti dans le cerveau de Kiba depuis l'arrivée de sa maternelle, redoubla d'intensité, mais au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, il resta comme figer, statufier par ce regard meurtrier où une lueur d'inquiétude dansait tout de même.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as encore préféré écumer les bars à la recherche de « divertissements » plutôt qu'à te consacrer à ta formation. Tu as dormi où ? Chez ta nouvelle conquête ? C'est le mari trompé qui t'a appris où était la sortie ?

-Maman, s'exaspéra Kiba, sortant enfin de sa torpeur face à cette accusation. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je fais toujours attention à ce qu'elle soit célibataire… et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'elle m'a menti… J'y peux rien dans ces cas-là.

\- Peut-être, mais quand même, regarde dans quel état tu oses rentrer. J'exige des explications, jeune homme et tu as intérêt à en avoir une bonne.

\- Bon ok, obtempéra-t-il. Oui, je me suis battu. Oui, j'étais si amoché que je suis resté au lit toute la journée chez une fille rencontrée hier, dite fille que j'ai protégé de soulards et que je n'ai même pas touché d'ailleurs,…, d'où mes blessures de guerre et ces vêtements qu'elle m'a prêté… Voilà, t'es contente.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Kiba, se mit encore plus en colère Tsume avant de reprendre d'une voix cassée par l'émotion et un certain soulagement. Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement j'avais peur d'entendre le téléphone sonné pour qu'on m'apprenne qu'on t'a retrouvé dans un caniveau, mort comme ton père. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu durant ma conférence, ce fut encore pire, alors oui, je suis en colère… en colère contre toi de m'avoir fait sentir impuissante à te protéger… Tu es adulte maintenant et j'en suis consciente. Je n'ai plus à dicter tes actes, mais je reste ta mère et tant que tu vivras, je me ferais du souci pour toi… C'est ça être parent.

\- Maman, je… je suis désolé, » tenta son fils, comprenant enfin d'où venait sa rage et en restant muet par la suite.

En effet, que pouvait-il dire de plus pour soulager celle qui avait fait énormément de sacrifices pour subvenir à leurs besoins à tous les trois, en plus des chiens, quand le destin leur avait retiré son soulard de père. Il l'avait déjà nourri ses inquiétudes quand il avait été hospitalisé pour son priapisme et il venait de recommencer. Cependant, s'excusait-il vraiment pour lui avoir été senti aussi misérable ou pour lui avoir menti ? Car oui, il avait conscience de ne pas lui avoir affirmé la vérité, la déformant, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La leçon de moral serait encore pire et il n'avait pas la force de la supporter.

« - J'espère bien que tu es désolé, souffla Tsume avant de perdre en peu en véhémence. Bon, vu que tu as agi pour protéger une jeune fille, je ne peux que t'en féliciter, mais la prochaine fois, pense à m'appeler. Un coup de fil, ça ne coute rien.

\- J'y penserai, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Bon, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, abdiqua la maîtresse de maison. Viens me voir après pour que je jette un coup d'œil à tes blessures. »

Faisant un salut militaire, Kiba n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il allait prendre son sac qu'il avait fait tomber par terre face à l'ancienne aura noire de sa mère que la main de sa sœur le devança en le saisissant. Lui souriant d'une manière entendue, celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'occupait de ses affaires. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Anna se dirigea vers la buanderie où l'attendait la machine à laver. Au lieu de se sentir soulager, un petit stress vit le jour en son sein. Grimaçant sous cap, le maître d'Akamaru se résigna à ce que son aînée le soupçonne de mensonge. Enfin, pour le moment, la seule qu'il devait garder dans l'ignorance le scrutait toujours. Lui donnant le change, il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain.

Y entrant et après avoir retiré les bandages neufs de Tamaki, il se délecta de sentir l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, le détendant. En cet instant, il en oublia ses ennuis passés, présents et futurs. Pendant ce temps, au sous-sol, un sac était entrain de se faire ouvrir. A peine la fermeture éclair tirée, qu'un arôme nauséabond prit la gorge Anna. La nausée monta. Un effluve d'alcool, d'ordures, mais aussi de sang, était monté jusqu'à ses narines. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit les vêtements de son frère et l'odeur se fit plus forte, augmentant sa nausée, au point qu'elle eut du mal à s'empêcher de vomir. Mais où avait-il traîné ? Prenant de l'eau oxygénée, elle en passa sur les tâches d'hémoglobine pour en dissoudre un maximum avant de jeter son fardeau dans le tambour de la machine à laver. La mettant en marche, ses yeux exprimèrent une amère tristesse.

La version de son frère ne tenait plus vraiment la route pour elle. Sa découverte lui criait que ce n'était qu'invention. Pourtant, c'était possible. Si la bagarre s'était terminé dans les ordures, cela en expliquait l'odeur, mais delà à sentir autant l'alcool. Il avait dû en consommer beaucoup pour en imprégner les tissus. Anna ne savait plus quoi en penser, enfin si, une seule chose. Son cadet consommait beaucoup trop de ces boissons fortes et elle eut peur pour lui. Cela en balaya même son inquiétude sur le potentiel bobard qu'il leur avait fourni. Retournant vers le salon, elle rejoint ainsi sa mère qui patientait. La voyant, une indécision la prit. Devait-elle raconter à celle-ci ses doutes ou se taire, se transformant en complice de son frère ?

« - Ah Anna, tu es revenue, affirma Tsume la faisant revenir à la réalité. Je te remercie de t'être occupée des affaires de Kiba. Il aurait pu le faire tout seul. Cela lui aurait fait les pieds.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut sa fille. Mauvaise habitude de grande sœur. »

A cette phrase, un voile de mélancolie glissa dans les pupilles de la mère de famille en regardant son aînée. Ces deux enfants avaient un tel écart d'âge qu'elle s'était souvent appuyée sur cette dernière pour éduquer Kiba et le garder quand malheureusement, elle travaillait tard à la clinique. Du moment où son époux s'était consacré à sa nouvelle passion pour l'alcool, dérivant dans un monde où elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'en sortir, il ne s'était plus occupé de leur fils unique. Elle avait alors assumé le rôle des deux parents. Quoi que ne l'assumait-elle pas déjà depuis ses noces et la naissance de ses enfants ? Etait-ce là que fut son erreur ?

Peut-être. En tout cas, la tromperie et le décès de son mari en avait rajouté une couche, surtout pour un garçon qui était rentré en pleine adolescence, une période où le besoin de stabilité et une vision saine de la masculinité représentaient un maillon important pour un garçon. Elle se demandait comment elle s'en serait sortie sans Anna, qui l'avait énormément aidé à s'occuper de son cadet. Il aurait plongé certainement dans la délinquance, perdu qu'il était dans son identité sans père fiable. Sa fille allait bientôt atteindre la trentaine. Pourtant, elle était toujours là, sans avoir fondé sa propre famille, sans une relation amoureuse à sa connaissance. Tsume avait l'amère impression de…

« -… t'avoir sacrifiée…

\- Pardon, dit Anna. Tu as dis quelque chose maman. Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

\- Je… je suis désolée. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je me rends compte que j'ai volé une partie de ta vie, Anna. J'ai énormément exigé de toi au point que tu as mis ton existence entre parenthèses pour t'occuper de ton frère.

\- Mais non, maman. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Je comprends ton choix. Tu étais seule à nous assumer et tu avais besoin d'aide et de soutien.

\- J'aurai pu en trouver chez nos amis, surtout les Aburame, mais eux-aussi ont du faire face au décès de la mère de Shino. Néanmoins, je l'avoue, ma fierté a eu plus de poids que toutes les autres considérations. Je voulais prouver que je pouvais y arriver seule. Pour cela, je t'ai obligée à grandir plus vite que tes camarades. Tu en subis encore les conséquences. Je m'en veux, tu sais.

\- Pas moi, affirma sa fille. Je ne dis pas que certains jours, au collège ou au lycée, j'en ai eu marre de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec mes copines, parce que je devais aller chercher Kiba à l'école, l'aider à réviser et le garder jusqu'à ton retour. Oui, j'aurai aimé sortir avec un garçon sans me soucier de devoir prendre en compte mon frère. Beaucoup n'ont pas supporté que j'en fasse ma priorité ou de l'avoir dans nos pattes quand je devais l'emmener avec moi à cause de ton travail. Oui, je t'en ai voulu de m'avoir transformée en une seconde mère pour lui. Toutefois, je ne le regrette pas au final. J'ai beaucoup plus muri grâce à ça et j'ai su ce qui avait de l'importance dans la vie, mais surtout qui étaient mes véritables amis, ceux qui ne m'ont jamais tournée le dos… Et puis, tu as su me laisser mes moments de liberté. Dès que tu étais présente, tu reprenais ta place et je redevenais une adolescente normale. En réfléchissant bien, tu me demandais juste de prendre soin de lui et un peu de ménage. Tu gérais tout le reste, alors je pouvais faire cet effort.

\- Mais, sans tout ça, tu aurais déjà un mari et des enfants. Tu aurais une vie plus épanouie.

\- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas une, de vie épanouie ? Lui sourit tendrement Anna. J'ai un travail que j'adore, un petit appartement non loin de ma famille, des amis fidèles… Bon, un petit frère qui me donne des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, mais tout ne peut pas être parfait. Je suis indépendante et j'aime ça. L'amour et les enfants viendront en son temps. Je suis encore jeune.

\- Mais si…

\- Si cela ne se présente jamais, se mit à réfléchir l'aînée des Inuzuka. Et bien, tant pis. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vivre les moments de mon existence à fond et de savourer tous les bons moments. En quoi d'être célibataire, ne pas être mariée, de ne pas avoir d'enfants signifie que j'aurai loupé ma vie ?

-…

\- En rien. Ce n'est pas uniquement ça qui définie la réussite d'une vie d'une femme. C'est moi qui façonne mon destin. Si mariage, enfants doivent en faire parti, je les accueillerai avec bonheur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'agirai de la même manière. Je pense que cela ne doit pas être un frein à l'épanouissement personnel. Je suis heureuse comme je suis… Et je suis sincère, maman.

\- Tu as dû en souffrir quand même de ton célibat, non, avait un peu de mal à comprendre Tsume.

\- A une époque, oui,…, quand je voyais toutes mes amies se trouver un fiancé, et à me demander de plus en plus gêner d'être leur demoiselle d'honneur ou la marraine de leur petit bout. Je les jalousais. A chaque fois que je franchissais la porte de mon appart pour me changer les idées avec les copines, je regardais autour de moi d'un coup d'œil, à la recherche d'un homme qui me plairait et à qui je pourrais plaire. Malheureusement, à part des amourettes, rien de bien sérieux. J'ai même tenté les sites de rencontre, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle.

\- Puis, l'année dernière, je me suis remise en question. J'ai constaté que malgré ma confiance en moi, je me mettais beaucoup trop la pression à chaque fois que j'aventurais le pied dehors. Je sortais avec un radar dans la tête, comme si j'avais peur de louper ma grande histoire d'amour, prête à m'y jeter toute entière. Je n'ai pas de mal à parler aux hommes, c'est un fait, mais j'ai constaté qu'au bout d'un moment, ils me fuyaient ou ne venaient pas me voir, préférant mes amies. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour comprendre, mais j'y suis arrivée… A chaque fois qu'un mec me plaisait, j'y glissais tout mes espoirs. Inconsciemment, je me voyais déjà la bague au doigt avec une ribambelle d'enfants. J'exagère un peu, mais c'est un peu le tableau. Je pense qu'il sentait le poids que je lui posais sur les épaules, que je n'attendais de lui qu'une seule et une unique chose… Pas de faire connaissance, pas de se lier d'amitié ou de voir où cela nous mènerait étape par étape. Non, mais de bien de commencer une vie de couple déjà bien accomplie. A part les profiteurs qui pourraient jouer sur cette espérance, cela a plutôt eu tendance à les voir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

\- Je suppose que j'en suis pour quelque chose, soupira Tsume. C'est vrai que je t'ai souvent soufflé l'idée que je m'imaginais facilement en grand-mère et que je me désolais de ne pas te voir avec quelqu'un de sérieux. J'ai nourri la pression que tu te mettais.

\- Sans doute, acquiesça Anna. A ta décharge, avec le style de vie de Kiba, tu t'ais dis que c'était mort de son côté. Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur lui. Il ne restait plus que…

\- Toi, souffla sa mère. Encore une fois, j'ai fait une erreur. Je suis désolée, Anna.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, maman. Tu veux juste ce qu'il y a de bien pour nous, mais tu as oublié que fonder une famille n'est pas forcément le but final d'une existence… J'aime ma vie telle qu'elle ait. Pour le moment, j'ai pris la décision de lâcher prise là-dessus. Peut-être que je découvrirai que l'amour n'était pas si loin que cela. Il me tombera dessus quand je m'y attendrais le moins, ou pas du tout. Que la destinée en décide, moi je continuerai d'avancer du mieux que je peux.

\- Je te le souhaite, Anna.

\- Et rassure-toi, tu nous as bien élevé. Kiba est encore jeune. Un jour, il ressentira le besoin de se poser… Il serait bon d'envisager à ce qu'il se trouve un logement maintenant, non ? Tu le chouchoutes trop et il en profite. »

A cette proposition, Tsume eut une petite grimace. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à laisser volé de ses propres ailes son petit loup. Elle aimait le savoir sous ce toit, en sécurité. Au moins, elle arrivait à le canaliser un peu dans son désir d'une vie volage. Sa mimique eut le don de faire rire sa fille qui savait pertinemment que sa proposition allait tomber à l'eau. Kiba avait toujours été le petit chouchou, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Car oui, elle aussi…

« - Nous l'avons beaucoup trop couvé, finit-elle par reconnaître entre deux ricanements. C'est surement pour ça qu'il s'est lancé dans cette existence qui lui donne la sensation de liberté.

-Oui, peut-être, l'accompagna sa mère avant de se calmer. Mais j'aimerai qu'il se stabilise un peu avec une fille et qu'il arrête de se chercher des ennuis. A si au moins, il avait tenté sa chance avec la petite Hyuga, les choses seraient différentes.

\- Toujours à vouloir me caser avec Hinata, se fit entendre la voix du concerné. Tu sais pourtant qu'elle n'est qu'une petite sœur pour moi. En tout cas, la concernant, jamais elle n'a envisagé quoi que ce soit avec moi. Elle n'a jamais eu que Naruto dans le cœur.

\- Et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, elle sort avec lui, en rajouta Anna.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut la cheffe de famille. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, mais vous auriez fait un si magnifique couple tous les deux.

\- Maman, soupira son fils, une moue débitée. Ne recommence pas.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, abdiqua Tsume. Viens là que je te regarde un peu tes blessures. »

Ni une, ni deux, Kiba s'exécuta et se plaça en face de sa mère. Cette dernière l'ausculta et souffrit dans son cœur maternel de toutes les ecchymoses et les petites plaies qui parsemaient le corps de son rejeton. Elle savait par expérience qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en ressentir de la douleur. Pour le moment, qu'une partie des hématomes était sortie. Ils allaient s'étendre et la seule manière de limiter les dégâts étaient des gels anti-inflammatoire et des antalgiques. Elle devait se reconnaître chanceuse à ce qu'il n'ait eu aucun traumatisme interne grave, comme une hémorragie, ou cérébral. Les coups avaient dû être d'une sacrée violence pour avoir laissé autant de témoignages. Encore une fois, son fils s'était frotté à plus forte partie. Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Cette question la torturait bien souvent. En tout cas, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence d'une chose.

« - Ton amie, enfin si je peux l'appeler ainsi,…

\- Tamaki, la coupa Kiba.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de son prénom, ironisa Tsume. C'est une prouesse de ta part.

\- Maman, s'exaspéra-t-il.

\- Bon, bon. Donc cette Tamaki a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Tu as reçu des soins plus que corrects. Malheureusement, tu vas continuer à souffrir pendant quelques temps, mais je te préviens, ce ne sera pas une raison suffisante pour que tu sèches encore une fois tes cours. Je me fais bien comprendre. »

Kiba hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas du tout philosopher avec elle sur ce point. Puis, Tsume lui demanda s'il avait mangé chez son « amie ». Son fils n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ventre cria famine. Cela fit pester sa mère qui s'attaqua alors à Tamaki, en affirmant que celle-ci aurait pu lui proposer de quoi casser copieuse croûte. Se rappelant le plateau qu'il avait à peine touché, le maître d'Akamaru affirma enfin une vérité depuis son retour en sa demeure en défendant sa sauveuse. Il en prit ainsi la responsabilité racontant qu'il avait préféré rentrer le plus rapidement possible et ne pas abuser de son hospitalité. Heureusement pour lui, Tsume accepta son explication et arrêta de s'en prendre à cette jeune femme. Le trio d'Inuzuka se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour se préparer de quoi se restaurer.

Pendant ce frugal repas, Kiba semblait se concentrer uniquement sur sa nourriture, alors que la fille et la mère avaient repris une conversation des plus cordiales. En réalité, il était plongé dans son esprit et les regardait tour à tour par de légers coups d'œil quand elles n'étaient pas susceptibles de le prendre en flagrant délit. Il réfléchissait. En effet, il avait surpris une partie de la discussion de tantôt entre elles. Il se sentait mal de leur avoir menties, mais quoi leur dire. Lui-même avait du mal à se rappeler les événements de la veille, à part qu'il s'est fait passer à tabac. Oui, il avait un peu honte de les inquiéter, surtout après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas facile tous les jours de grandir enfermé qu'il avait été dans leur affection débordante. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'une boule d'oxygène, étouffé qu'il avait été à supporter le poids d'un père devenu négligeant et ensuite absent. Et heureusement pour lui, il l'avait trouvée. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas glorieux, mais au moins, il y était bien, enfin pensait-il l'être.

Sa mère avait du mal à accepter son choix de vie, mais il se sentait libre ainsi. Il avait surtout un sentiment de contrôle, cette sensation qu'il lui avait manqué à être entouré de deux femmes surprotectrices. Et puis, parfois, il se demandait comment sa mère faisait pour défendre encore la vision romantique de l'amour. Son mari l'avait peut-être aimé, mais il l'avait trahie et abandonnée pour une autre, y trouvant la mort. Il aurait pensé que cela l'aurait dégoûtée, mais non. Elle espérait le voir se caser avec un brin de fille, mais lui n'en avait pas du tout envi. Le romantisme et lui, ça faisait deux. Il lui accorda cependant un point. La seule avec qui il aurait pu l'envisager n'était qu'autre qu'Hinata, mais il se l'était interdit, même encore aujourd'hui et cela même si elle n'était plus avec Naruto. Elle était vraiment comme sa sœur, et l'idée de coucher avec sa sœur le fit frissonner, pas d'horreur, mais presque.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à la rupture de la Hyuga, Kiba n'avait pas contredit Anna. De un, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Tsume se jeta sur cette occasion. Il ne désirait pas du tout l'entendre faire des plans sur la comète sur une mise en couple avec elle. De deux, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait de toute manière aucune chance car Hinata aimait toujours le blondinet. Il fallait être sourd ou aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre. Et puis, qui dit vie en couple, dit contrainte et il ne voulait pas de cela, surtout si cela voulait dire avoir son propre appartement. Il aimait son chez lui, avec le moins d'obligation possible. Il aidait bien sûr, mais il adorait ne pas se soucier des heures des repas, de la lessive, du ménage, des factures. Oui, il adorait se faire chouchouter et il l'assumait.

C'était peut-être contradictoire avec sa soif de liberté et d'indépendance, surtout dans certains domaines, mais il n'était pas à une contradiction prêt. La vie lui convenait ainsi, et tant pis si cela voulait dire essuyer quelques coups de gueule de sa mère. Et puis, il ne voulait pas laisser cette dernière seule. Anna vivait déjà en dehors de la maison, bien que son appartement n'était qu'à quelques rues d'ici, mais quand même. Tsume avait besoin de lui, car à part ses enfants, elle n'avait personne. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme l'avait fait son salaud de père. Il sera meilleur que lui, en tout. Sentant la colère le prendre à l'évocation de son géniteur, il préféra prendre congé de sa petite famille et suivi par Akamaru, regagna sa chambre. Se jetant sur son lit, il ne fut pas long à se rendormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa porte se mit à grincer.

C'était Anna qui était venu pour lui remettre de la pommade anti-inflammatoire. Le voyant plonger dans ses rêves, elle y renonça. Il avait l'air si mignon dans son sommeil. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir gamin quand il dormait. Seule sa barbe naissante témoignait que le temps de l'enfance était passé. Soupirant, la jeune Inuzuka referma et le laissa tranquille. Regardant une dernière fois en direction de la pièce, elle repensa à sa décision, car oui, son frère ne fut pas le seul à avoir caché des choses. Anna avait choisi de ne pas divulguer à sa mère ses doutes sur ce qu'elle soupçonnait sur la trop grande consommation d'alcool de Kiba et sur les événements de la veille. Elle préféra préserver celle qui avait sué sang et eau pour les élever. Toutefois, elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son cadet. Il le fallait si elle ne voulait pas le voir sombrer dans le même travers que leur père. Elle avait surmonté cette épreuve, pas sûre qu'elle se relève d'une seconde du même gabarit.

Anna regagna sa propre chambre, préférant passer la nuit auprès des siens. S'allongea à son tour, elle ignorait que dans d'autres demeures, deux autres jeunes femmes ressentaient les mêmes inquiétudes concernant Kiba. La première aux yeux noisette se demandait s'il était bien rentré chez lui, sans aucun autre incident. Elle aussi avait senti les effluves d'alcool et se demandait ce qui le poussait à se mettre dans un tel état, au point de se faire rouer de coups, mais surtout, elle était triste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'adolescent qu'elle avait croisé mainte fois ce soit transformé en un homme si imbu de lui-même, si irrespectueux envers elle.

La seconde aux yeux blancs vivait le même souci. Elle avait peur pour son meilleur ami et des conséquences d'une telle consommation. Elle ne l'avait plus reconnu et se questionnait sur ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire si Toneri n'était pas intervenu à temps et si Naruto n'avait pas fait demi-tour. L'aurait-il violenté ? Non, ce point était inenvisageable, et pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait que c'était possible. Malgré cette crainte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Qu'était-il devenu après son départ ? Allait-il bien ? Sans savoir pourquoi son esprit se mit à penser à une chevelure aux épis d'or et à des yeux azuréens. Elle regrettait de s'être montrée si froide, elle qui ne voulait pas être en mauvais terme avec lui. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser toute la journée. Pourtant, cette dernière s'était plutôt bien passée, à part le retour de certains chuchotements sur son passage.

Eloignées l'une de l'autre de plusieurs kilomètres, n'habitant ni le même quartier, ni la même demeure, ne se connaissant pas du tout, les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent en même temps, lasses, alors qu'elles avaient plongé leur regard dans le spectacle de la nuit étoilée. Se décidant finalement à aller dormir, elles fermèrent les yeux et s'endormir sur la même pensée. Comment se passera une confrontation avec Kiba quand elles le croiseront à nouveau ? Comment réagir face à lui ?


	8. Un véritable ami

Mot de l'auteur :

Je vous prie d'excuser ce délai dans la publication. Depuis septembre, j'ai un coup de mou et j'ai un peu de mal à me mettre à écrire. Pourtant, j'ai de l'inspiration. J'ai les idées, les événements à venir et même la fin en tête, mais je rencontre quelques difficultés à les organiser et à les mettre en place. La publication se fera donc de façon assez aléatoire.

En espérant qu'un regain d'énergie me touche, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour suivant, Kiba trouva le courage, ou du moins sa mère le lui en inspira suffisamment, pour qu'il se présenta à son école vétérinaire. Face à son visage marqué, il suscita diverses réactions allant de l'administration à l'indifférence la plus totale. Ses cours se passèrent normalement, à un détail près. A la sortie d'une salle, il eut l'impression d'entrevoir Tamaki au détour d'un couloir. Cela fut encore le cas plusieurs fois dans la journée. Au début, il avait pensé avoir rêvé. Puis, à force de croire la voir, il en eut marre. Après sa dernière heure de conférence, pensant l'avoir encore une fois identifiée, il se mit à la courser. Malheureusement, il avait oublié un petit quelque chose. La fin des cours ayant sonné, tous les étudiants s'affairèrent à rejoindre la sortie dans un seul mouvement, pressés qu'ils étaient d'être en week-end. Il dût alors se frayer un chemin entre eux, bousculant certains, afin de ne pas perdre de vue sa cible. Ce fut ainsi que la malchance continua à l'entraver quand il la perdit au détour d'un tournant, sa silhouette noyée dans la foule. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

S'arrêtant, il se traita de crétin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ? Lui, courir derrière une fille ! Il fallait qu'il soit vraiment tombé sur la tête ou un des coups reçus l'avait complètement détraqué. Hochant des épaules, il décida de plus s'en préoccuper. En tout cas, elle avait dû beaucoup la marquer pour halluciner autant à son sujet. Ce qui était bizarre d'ailleurs. Il n'avait même pas couché avec elle, alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Bah, ça lui passera bien assez vite. De plus, son esprit était déjà pas mal tourmenté par une autre jeune femme. En effet, des flashs de son passage à tabac l'avaient torturé durant son sommeil. Ou alors c'étaient des petits détails de la vie quotidienne qui réveillèrent quelques bribes de sa mémoire, l'explosant en pleine face soudainement. L'élément déclencheur pouvait se présenter sous la forme de cheveux grisonnants d'une vieille dame ou dorés d'un enfant jouant dans un parc, ou encore d'un rire froid. Ce n'était rien de précis, mais le visage d'Hinata y était souvent associé. Les interrogations de Shino l'accablaient alors. Son meilleur ami avait-il dit la vérité ? S'en était-il pris à elle ?

Son malaise s'était intensifié lors de la pause de midi. En effet, Kiba avait eu l'occasion de la croiser lors du déjeuner. Avec certains de leur petit groupe d'amis, ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager de temps en temps le repas au sein d'un fast food à quelques pas de l'université. Malheureusement, alors qu'il avait été avenant et tout sourire, il avait déchanté quand il vit la Hyuga le snobait complètement. C'était à peine si elle l'avait salué, préférant regarder le sol plutôt que lui. Leur maigre échange avait été assez étrange. En fait, sa meilleure amie avait été des plus distantes avec lui, comme si elle avait désiré fuir sa compagnie. A sa façon de trembler devant lui, il l'avait soupçonnée de ressentir de la crainte à se retrouver en face de lui. Quand Juugo les avait rejoints, ses épaules s'étaient même détendues, donnant l'impression qu'elle était soulagée par l'intervention de ce dernier. Hinata avait-elle donc peur de lui ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

Quand il avait réussi à la coincer seul à seul pour exiger une réponse à cette question, elle n'avait rien dit, le regard exprimant la déception, comme si elle avait attendu quelque chose de lui. Face à son propre silence et son visage d'incompréhension, la fille de Hiashi s'était dégagée et avait écourté leur pseudo-conversation. L'Inuzuka en fut des plus étonnés. Il en avait même ressenti de la colère. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il était décidé à se faire entendre. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva, après avoir couru derrière l'ombre de Tamaki, devant la demeure d'Hinata. Il avait bien essayé le téléphone, mais elle ne décrochait pas, ou la seule fois où elle l'avait fait, elle avait raccroché lui donnant une raison des plus farfelues à son sens. Pourtant, il s'était montré des plus joviaux, enjoués même. Malheureusement, pour lui, sa nouvelle tentative fit choux blanc. Et il repartit comme si rien n'était, la tête remplie d'interrogations. On lui avait interdit l'accès à la maison.

La seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle lui en voulait pour Naruto. Celui-là allait le rendre chèvre à force de s'immiscer dans leur vie et cela même s'il ne faisait plus parti intimement de celle d'Hinata. La barbe, se disait Kiba, se plongeant dans des pensées tortueuses. Il l'était si profondément qu'il ne put voir un rideau bouger à une fenêtre. Derrière ce dernier, le visage d'Hinata y était dissimulé. Elle le regardait s'éloigner. En cet instant, elle se trouvait lâche à ne pas se confronter au maître d'Akamaru. Malheureusement, la nonchalance de son camarade l'avait blessée. Elle qui avait espéré qu'il viendrait s'excuser et lui demander pardon, ce fut tout le contraire. Son comportement avait été tout autre que celle d'un homme qui s'en voulait. Il n'avait été que sourire, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul qu'elle ignorait. Elle refusait aussi de répondre aux questions de Shino. Ce dernier l'avait souvent appelée, mais dès qu'il abordait le sujet de Kiba, elle fuyait. Elle se doutait que l'Aburame aurait eu vent de tout ceci et elle ne désirait pas du tout engendrer de la zizanie entre deux frères, alors elle avait choisi le silence. Heureusement, le collectionneur d'insectes respectait ce besoin et n'insista pas.

Soufflant tristement et désorientée, Hinata rejoignit Hanabi, mais sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Bien que la semaine se fût déroulée dans une routine déconcertante, elle se sentait accabler par un poids énorme. Son cœur était lourd, surtout quand ses pensées se tournaient vers Naruto. Elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de songer à lui. En fait, savoir qu'il la croyait capable d'avoir joué de lui lui était insupportable. Elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à surmonter la rupture. Pourtant, elle était de son propre chef. Néanmoins, elle ne cessait de se demander si elle avait bien fait. Etaient-ils si incompatibles que cela ? Ce fut donc l'esprit occupé ailleurs qu'elle écouta sa sœur dans son entraînement au piano.

Cette dernière le remarqua, mais préféra garder la bouche close, malgré son inquiétude envers son aînée. Elle fit le choix de laisser la musique faire son œuvre et détendre Hinata. Cela marcha si bien que celle-ci finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, montrant alors que ses nuits n'œuvraient plus à son repos. Derrière la porte entrouverte, un père espionna la même scène, se demandant ce qui se passait pour sa première fille. Cela augmenta déjà les soucis qu'il devait gérer avec les aléas et les dysfonctionnements observés dans son entreprise. Se sentant désarmé et n'aimant pas du tout se sentir ainsi, Hiashi bâtit en retraire. Il préférait mille fois rejoindre les domaines sur quoi il avait un contrôle, ses papiers et ses affaires commerciales.

Il ne fut pas le seul à partir s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Kiba marchait d'un pas décidé en ville. La visite infructueuse chez sa meilleure amie l'avait désappointé et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir un passage piéton, une limousine blanche lui passa au rat, au point qu'il sauta en arrière pour éviter le choc. Insultant le conducteur, l'Inuzuka suivit du regard le véhicule qui se gara non loin. Un gorille qui lui sembla des plus familiers en sortit pour ouvrir la portière arrière. Une silhouette masculine fit ainsi son apparition, lui présentant son dos. Toutefois, ses longs cheveux blancs lui disaient quelque chose. Son cœur d'ailleurs en tambourina furieusement, comme si son corps se rappelait d'un danger, un danger dont cet individu était la source.

Comme scotché, Kiba ne fit pas une foulée de plus. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de cet homme qui aidait une femme à la même chevelure et à la pâleur de peau lui rappelant celle d'Hinata. Alors que cette dernière rentrait au sein d'un immeuble de bureaux, un jeune de son âge fit également son apparition. A la différence de son accompagnatrice, il se tourna vers lui. A sa vue, il en eut un geste de dédain avant de le snober complètement pour franchir les portes de l'établissement. Cette attitude engendra alors des flashs dans l'esprit de l'Inuzuka à s'en donner le tournis. Punaise, pourquoi, se disait-il. Encore une fois, cet arrogant lui rappelait de sombres souvenirs à le prendre de haut ainsi. Il l'avait déjà vu, c'était presque certain, mais où ? Sa tête lui fit alors mal à cause de la torture de ses méninges.

En tout cas, si le regard du maître d'Akamaru avait eu pour pouvoir d'enflammer les costumes trois pièces de ces hommes à force de les observer, le récit d'une combustion instantanée, les immolant, aurait fait la une des journaux le lendemain. D'ailleurs, se sentant observer avec une telle pression, le premier de ces individus fit volte face pour se retrouver à le défier à son tour. Le reconnaissant visiblement, un sourire machiavélique lui barra le visage. Ses pupilles immaculées transpercèrent Kiba de part en part, tels des éclairs meurtriers. Face à ce visage, l'air manqua à l'Inuzuka qui eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, alors qu'en face de lui, l'homme leva ses doigts imitant la forme d'un revolver et simulant un coup de feu visant son cœur. Il en rigola franchement avant de suivre d'un pas altière et nonchalant la femme et son jeune compagnon. Ce rire fut le dernier morceau de puzzle pour Kiba.

Tout lui revint en mémoire, d'un coup, sans prévenir qu'il s'en arracha les cheveux. Il se revoyait cette nuit-là, à insister lourdement auprès d'Hinata pour la faire rentrer dans le club libertin, quitte à user de la force pour cela. Il réentendait ses suppliques, mais surtout ses accusations de s'être laissé guider par l'alcool. Il se rappelait de l'arrivée de Naruto et de ses accusations sans qu'il ait bougé le petit doigt pour défendre celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur. Il se rappelait l'intervention de ces mêmes individus à la chevelure immaculée, le plus jeune venant « secourir » la demoiselle en détresse, mais surtout du passage à tabac que lui valut son audace de les avoir défiés. Alors il s'en était en quelque sorte pris à Hinata sous l'effet de l'alcool. Non, impossible. Il n'était pas comme ça. Et quand bien même, ses intentions n'étaient pas si mauvaises.

Certains de la véracité de ses pensées, Kiba préféra retourner à ses occupations pour sortir tout ça de sa tête. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper de toutes ces histoires. Ainsi, toujours du même pas, il entra dans un bar, le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivé au comptoir, il serra la main au barman qui lui offrit un salut franc et jovail. Visiblement, l'Inuzuka avait ses habitudes dans ce lieu au point qu'on pourrait croire entrer dans son QG personnel. La familiarité du personnel qui lui servit son premier verre le démontrait bien, surtout quand il se mit à le tutoyer et à rigoler avec tous. Cette impression en fut renforcée quand d'autres habitués vinrent lui taper la discute ou des jeunes femmes se montrèrent plus que familières avec lui. Ainsi se passa cette journée où un futur vétérinaire rentra chez lui en début de nuit, bien éméché au point de tanguer sur ses jambes et avec l'aide de sa sœur, appelée à la rescousse par le barman qui avait refusé de lui servir une énième tournée.

Alors que tout le monde se débattait avec ses propres soucis et leur inquiétude pour les autres, à l'instar d'un Akimichi aux prises avec une petite cousine au comportement de plus en plus alarmant, ou d'une Matsuri à la merci des états d'âme d'un amant possessif, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bon gré, mal gré. Un nouveau stress envahit à la même vitesse Hinata. En plus de voir Kiba rester toujours sur la même position nonchalante, à part qu'il avait arrêté de l'harceler, se confronter de nouveau à Naruto l'angoissait. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? Comment allait-il la regarder ? Mépris ? Ignorance ? Allait-il s'excuser ou l'injurier ? Et puis, comment faire lors de leur journée de Noël entre amis ? Quoi lui offrir ?

Démoralisée et perdue, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de finir le présent qu'elle avait débuté pour l'occasion. Et pour le bal du nouvel an ? Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Tous les gens du grand monde seront au courant qu'elle était de nouveau célibataire. Les familles aux dents longues en profiteront surement pour se jeter sur cette nouvelle fenêtre de tir. Elle n'avait plus du tout envi de redevenir la cible de leurs assiduités. Peut-être qu'il serait judicieux pour elle d'en avertir son père afin de recevoir sa protection ? D'ailleurs, elle s'interrogeait souvent sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à ne pas parler de sa rupture à ses parents les plus proches. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se faire porter pâle et ne pas se présenter ni à le 27, ni au bal. Toujours déprimée, elle s'apprêta à faire face à ces congés qu'elle présentait mouvementés.

Chez l'Uzumaki, deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient. Devant leur ami, Sasuke et Juugo savouraient une étreinte pudique. Tous deux avaient réfléchi sur la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés. Ils avaient reconnu avoir donné à la situation une importance qui n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'impact sur leur relation. Appuyés par les excuses de Naruto qui culpabilisait d'être la source de dissidence dans un couple qui méritait de rester uni, ils s'étaient pardonné mutuellement. Juugo espérait qu'avec cette chance, son amant fasse un peu attention à ses priorités maintenant. Il était d'accord pour aider leur compère, mais pas au détriment de leur couple. Ce furent donc sous le regard azur d'un blondinet jaloux d'une telle entente que les deux amoureux commencèrent leurs vacances de Noël. S'enfermant un instant dans sa suite, le fils adoptif d'Iruka réalisa qu'il aurait aimé vivre cela avec Hinata.

Malgré ses efforts et ses tentatives pour l'oublier ou pour se raisonner, il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Bien souvent, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers elle, surtout quand il se trouvait devant la lune aussi pleine que ce soir. La nuit étoilée avait le don de lui rappeler la beauté de son ex-petite-amie. A chaque apparition de la reine des étoiles, son cœur cognait de tristesse et de mélancolie. Sa colère avait diminuée depuis qu'il avait compris sa méprise lors de sa dernière rencontre avec elle. C'était déjà ça, mais le deuil lui était impossible pour le moment. Après avoir discuté avec Sasuke, il avait pris la décision de prendre un peu de recul avec Hinata et la situation pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Devait-il vraiment la voir que comme une amie ?

Bien que cette idée l'horripile à chaque fois, sentant sa rage se réveiller, il s'était résigné, à moins que Sakura ait une nouvelle qui chamboulerait positivement sa vision. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'avait pas été très encourageante à chaque fois qu'il l'avait eue au téléphone, promettant toujours de faire quelque chose pour lui. Désabusé, Naruto se laissa tomber sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête et se posant toujours la même question. Est-ce que cela valait le coup de s'acharner autant ? Si Hinata ne voulait plus de lui, peut-être devrait-il respecter cela ? Toutefois, avant de réussir à la revoir en tant qu'amie, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal et ses raisons. Elle les lui avait dites, mais il n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens. Les yeux plongés dans la contemplation du plafond, il revint à la réalité quand on lui annonça l'arrivée d'une invitée surprise. Se levant, il alla donc à son encontre.

« - Tiens Sakura ! Tu es là ? »

En effet, devant lui, discutant un instant avec Sasuke et Juugo, l'Haruno se dressait dans le salon. Elle était magnifiquement apprêtée, bien que ce soit un peu léger pour un hiver, mais sa robe m'était en valeur sa silhouette. Beaucoup d'hommes ont dû se retourner sur son passage. Enfin, pas tous, l'Uchiwa en était immunisé et en avait même froncé les sourcils à son intrusion, se demandant pourquoi une telle tenue à la limite de la provocation pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Son visage s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit son amie d'enfance se précipiter vers Naruto, lui sautant presque au cou, dès son entrée dans la pièce. Elle l'avait fait d'une telle manière qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu invisible pour la jeune femme. Cette sensation d'insignifiance se poursuivit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le calculait plus du tout. Face à ce spectacle et à sa mine préoccupé, Juugo dût lui rappeler sa présence en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. D'un signe, le roux l'invita à laisser son frère de cœur seul avec la rose.

Cette idée n'enchanta guère Sasuke, mais il s'y plia pour lui faire plaisir, et pour éviter une énième dispute avec lui. Naruto devait apprendre à se débrouiller sans son aide. Et puis, de toute manière, Sakura n'était plus un danger, enfin il l'espérait. Les voyant quitter la pièce, l'Uzumaki en fut un peu déçu. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie, rien que tous les deux. Cependant, en cet instant, il aurait préféré qu'ils restent. Savoir que sa relation avec la rose avait causé la décision d'Hinata le chamboulait toujours un peu. Il fut bien sûr le seul à ressentir une petite pointe de déception à ce départ. L'Haruno en avait l'air satisfaite pour sa part.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Pourquoi ils partent ? Tu crois que c'est parce que je pus ou quoi ?

\- Mais non, se mit à le rassurer Sakura après avoir ri à sa boutade et reprenant son calme ainsi que son sérieux. Sinon, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ouais,…, enfin je fais aller. Merci de t'en préoccuper.

\- Je suis ton amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète un peu. C'est dur de te voir avec ton air abattu et de ne plus te voir sourire comme avant.

\- Rassure-toi. Je vais me reprendre. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il en faut plus pour abattre un Uzumaki. »

Face au grand sourire qu'il lui offrit, Sakura le lui rendit, heureuse de cette réponse. Puis, tous deux parlèrent des dernières semaines de cours, de leur sortie. La rose parlait de tous leurs amis, sauf, étrangement, d'une. Ce que remarqua le blond. Les nouvelles étaient-elles donc si mauvaises que cela ? Sa meilleure amie voulait-elle donc le préserver d'une information pouvant lui briser le cœur une énième fois ? Avait-elle donc appris quelque chose lors de sa discussion avec elle ? Bientôt, constatant l'heure tardive, l'Haruno voulut prendre congé sans avoir abordé le sujet qui le touchait de près et qu'il s'impatientait à savoir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Sakura entendit Naruto prononcer la seule question qu'elle ne désirait pas aborder. Le ton sombre et profond employé la tendit autant qu'il lui apporta un frisson d'anxiété.

« - Attend,… Et Hinata ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle,… Elle va bien, lui répondit la rose d'un ton désolé, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Etrangement, la séparation n'a pas l'air de l'avoir beaucoup affectée.

\- Ah, s'attrista Naruto qui en serra les poings de savoir être le seul à en souffrir.

\- Mais je me trompe peut-être, s'empressa de déclarer Sakura. Tu connais sa capacité à dissimuler ses réels ressentis et qui elle est vraiment derrière un masque pour ne pas nous inquiéter. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Naruto n'était pas d'accord avec son amie. Hinata était loin de cacher qui elle était. Sa personnalité avait toujours été constante. En fait, elle s'était même ouverte avec lui, enfin, jusqu'au… jusqu'au retour de sa complicité avec la rose. A ce moment, il entraperçut une certaine réalité de leur rupture. Ne voulant pas s'y attarder encore plus, il préféra poser une question qui lui brûlait encore la langue.

« - Et… Et tu lui as parlé ? M'a-t-elle déjà effacé de sa mémoire ?

\- Naruto, se peina la rose. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu prévois de la reconquérir si ma réponse est positive ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…, hésita le blond. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai envi de tenter une nouvelle fois cette aventure… Je veux juste savoir… savoir pour…

\- Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose plus aisément et l'oublier. C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile pour toi dans cette perspective, finit la rose avant de souffler et se résigner à réponde. Ecoute, oui, j'ai parlé avec elle comme je te l'ai promis, mais ce ne fut pas très fructueux. Elle était très évasive, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait ou ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se persuadait de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de ses sentiments. J'ai plaidé ta cause, bien sûr, mais elle semblait ailleurs. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle m'ait entendue, en fait. Elle avait l'air plutôt résolu à…

\- Je vois, se désola encore plus Naruto en la coupant.

Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il sut alors qu'il avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans l'intervention de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, en vain. Apparemment, Hinata était peut-être passée à autre chose. Il n'était plus dans son cœur. En tout cas, bien qu'elle ne fût pas très explicite, Sakura le lui fit comprendre, surtout dans son attitude. Ce qui l'avait frappé était qu'elle avait parlé d'oublier sa princesse, comme si c'était son souhait, alors qu'il en était incapable. C'était au-dessus de ses forces malgré ses efforts. Peut-être qu'en réalité, était-ce une recommandation de sa part, car elle savait que c'était peine perdue ? Les jeux étaient visiblement faits. Elle avait l'air si désolée pour lui qu'à tous les coups, elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet de la Huyga pour le préserver. La perspective de voir cette dernière au bras d'un autre le fit frissonner.

A cette réaction involontaire, Naruto se détesta. Il ne devrait pas réagir avec autant de jalousie, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il ? Il devrait faire comme son ex et passer à autre chose. Ne voulant plus y penser, il changea de sujet à la grande joie de Sakura qui en papillonna des yeux. Quand enfin, elle prit congé, elle se retourna vers lui et lui posant une main sur la joue, déclara.

« - Je vais retenter de lui parler à nouveau. Elle m'écoutera peut-être cette fois.

-Ne te fatigue pas, lui répondit Naruto d'une petite voix, repensant à l'image d'une Hinata préférant suivre un inconnu que lui. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

-… Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas,…, jamais.

\- Je sais, affirma d'une petite voix Naruto. Merci Sakura. »

Lui faisant une bise des plus chaleureuses et qui dura plus que de raison, cette dernière partit enfin. L'Uzumaki qui lui avait souri pour la rassurer, perdit dans la seconde sa risette et se retourna à sa suite, les mains dans les poches, les épaules basses, ainsi que sa tête. Les mots de Sakura lui empoisonnaient l'esprit, tournant continuellement. Se rallongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il valait pour son confort mental reprendre un semblant de vie quotidienne normale. Toutefois, avant cela, il avait une dernière épreuve à passer et il l'appréhendait beaucoup. Se confronter à Hinata durant les fêtes... et peut-être à son nouvel petit-ami.

Les jours qui suivirent furent autant banaux que surprenants d'un certain point de vue. Naruto avait bien sûr revu tout le monde, passant des moments ensemble. La plupart du temps, Sakura était présente, et ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, à part quand elle parlait à Ino ou partait avec elle pour faire du shopping. La relation de l'Uzumaki était toujours aussi fusionnelle avec la rose et était redevenue des plus cordiaux avec les autres. Il riait, taquinait et redevenait celui que tous connaissaient. Seul Sasuke pressentait que c'était un faux semblant et que son cœur n'était pas à la fête. Il suffisait de voir comment il fusillait du regard Kiba qui lui rendait en le snobant royalement.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier restait le même, ne pensant en aucune manière à se confronter à Naruto par rapport au club libertin. Il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour faire le premier pas. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à cela. A la rigueur, la seule à qui il devait faire amende honorable était Hinata. Malheureusement, elle brillait par son absence. Même Neji était rarement au sein du groupe. Quand on lui posait la question sur sa cousine, il restait évasif et ordonnait presque à Tenten de ne rien dire. Face à cette omission, l'humeur de l'Uzumaki se dispersait dans tous les sens. Il passait du soulagement à la déception, du contentement à la colère. D'un côté, il voulait mettre un point final à toute cette histoire et sa disparition l'en empêchait. De l'autre, la voir lui annoncer sortir avec un autre ne l'enchantait guère. D'ailleurs, peut-être était-elle absente, car elle préférait passer du temps avec cet homme aux cheveux blancs ? Pour ne plus y penser, il se lançait à corps perdu dans les divertissements proposés et son amitié avec Sakura.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était qu'Hinata était en réalité là, non loin d'eux, à quelques mètre en fait, mais se cachait derrière un arbre. A chaque fois que les amis se donnaient rendez-vous, elle se convainquait de sortir de son exil. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle voyait Naruto, mais surtout son comportement avec Sakura, le courage lui manquait. L'entendre rire, l'observer attentionné avec la rose tout en gardant son côté enfantin, en gros, revoir celui qu'elle avait bien souvent espionné durant son enfance et dont elle était tombée amoureuse lui plantait un couteau dans le cœur. La douleur des mauvais souvenirs et de la perte de ce Naruto l'envahissait. Jamais il avait été ainsi avec elle durant leur relation du moment où l'Haruno était revenue vers lui. De plus, la présence d'un Kiba égal à lui-même ne l'aidait pas non plus à se dévoiler. Elle partait bien souvent sans avoir salué un seul d'entre eux. De toute manière, sa présence n'avait pas l'air de trop les attrister.

Bien sûr, Hinata se trompait. Au fil de cette première semaine de vacances, l'état d'esprit du blond changeait. Ne plus la voir le déprimait de plus en plus. Il aurait tant voulu avoir la possibilité de poser son regard sur elle, même si c'était pour qu'elle ne le considère plus du tout, quitte à ce qu'elle se pavane au bras de Kiba ou de Shino. Elle lui manquait au point que sa colère et son ressentiment s'évanouissaient au fil des jours. Sasuke avait sans doute raison. Peut-être était-il temps de faire table rase du passé et de retrouver une amitié avec elle ? Il était là de ses réflexions qu'il se retrouvait au sein du supermarché de Konoha. Et oui, en cette journée, il était de corvée de course et cette passionnante activité laissait beaucoup de place à ses réflexions pour voyager. Il était à se demander où trouver les derniers produits commandés par Iruka qu'il tomba nez à nez avec le fruit de ses pensées. Devant lui, de dos, Hinata se dressait. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

Reconnaissant son interlocuteur comme étant l'inconnu de la limousine, Naruto en froissa la liste des commissions. En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, la Hyuga était rentrée dans le magasin, désireuse d'acheter les ingrédients nécessaire pour la confection de chocolats de Noël. Au hasard d'un rayon, elle s'était cognée à un torse. En s'inclinant, elle s'était alors excusée.

«- Il n'y a pas de mal, mademoiselle Hyuga. Je suis même ravi de vous revoir.»

Se redressant, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement que cet homme la nomma par son nom, Hinata avait donc fait face à ce jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée devant le club libertin.

« - Monsieur Otsutsuki, l'avait-elle salué.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Toneri.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas si ce serait très convenable.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Il est certain que notre connaissance restreinte de l'autre ne nous permette pas autant de familiarité. J'en conviens donc… J'aimerai cependant y remédier.

-…

\- Avec votre permission, bien entendu… Nos entreprises familiales respectives vont sans doute dans un proche avenir être amenées à travailler ensemble. Personnellement, je crois plus en une productivité liée par une alliance basée sur une forte entente, voir même une amitié inébranlable. Nous pourrions en tant qu'héritier œuvrer dans ce sens pour le bien de tous. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

\- Et bien,…, sans doute… Cependant, je…

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga, la coupa Toneri. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Bien que le bien de Otsutsuki corps me tient particulièrement à cœur, désireux que je suis de préserver les emplois de mes salariés, je désire vraiment faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, en apprendre plus sur vous.

-…

\- En toute amitié, cela va sans dire. »

Cette demande avait laissé perplexe Hinata. Il existait tant de chaleur et d'espoir dans la voix qui lui parvenait. Elle était convaincue de sa sincérité. Elle l'était tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que pour la première fois, elle était la seule à se trouver dans les prunelles qui la fixaient. Les pensées de cet homme n'étaient pas divisées en deux, mais bien concentrées que sur elle et uniquement elle. Elle en avait été tellement bouleversée, surtout après toutes ces semaines de stress et d'anxiété, que ses doigts avaient laissé glisser son panier. La chute de ses marchandises la tira de ses pensées et ce fut donc honteuse qu'elle les avait regardées s'étaler sur le sol.

Se précipitant pour les ramasser, elle avait senti soudainement une douleur au niveau de son front, la faisant gémir. Reculant d'un pas et posant une main sur une bosse naissante, ses yeux étaient tombés sur Toneri. Ce dernier avait eu la même posture que lui, la même expression douloureuse sur le visage. Tous deux s'étaient tout simplement cognés la tête, voulant réparer le désastre d'un même mouvement. Cela les avait alors fait rire. C'était ainsi, échangeant un bref moment de complicité que Naruto les avait retrouvés, la jalousie brûlant au fond de ses entrailles.

Le sourire sincère qu'elle offrait à ce type était un fer rouge sur son cœur. Depuis quand l'Uzumaki ne l'avait-il plus vue ainsi, avec un visage presque rayonnant, même quand il était encore ensemble ? Une éternité, s'avoua-t-il. Savoir que c'était pour un autre réveilla sa frustration. Qui était ce type pour Hinata ? Il n'en pouvait plus de se poser cette question. Toutefois, bien qu'il en meure d'envie, il se refusait d'interférer dans leur échange. Il avait déjà fait cette erreur. Et comment en avait-il été récompensé ? La Hyuga avait repoussé sa main tendue et avait préféré celle d'un inconnu. S'éloigner serait donc le plus judicieux, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Un poids le clouait littéralement au sol. Ainsi, il observa son ex refuser avec timidité et humblement à Toneri de l'aider à terminer ses courses en portant son panier. Naruto n'entendait rien depuis sa cachette bien sûr, mais les gestes de son ex étaient des plus explicites et n'avaient pas besoin de parole pour être compris. Ce fut donc sur un baisemain après espionné par un ancien amant qui s'en mordit la lèvre, que l'Otsutsuki prit congé.

« - Si c'est votre souhait. Je vous dis donc au revoir. Je me fais déjà une joie de vous revoir au bal donné pour l'occasion du nouvel an par la famille Nara.

\- Vous êtes donc invité ? S'étonna Hinata.

\- Effectivement. Leur héritier fait parti de vos plus proches amis, me semble-t-il ?

\- En effet… Mais comment… ?

\- Une information donnée par ma tante. Elle l'aurait apprise lors d'un repas d'affaire avec monsieur Nara. Je m'excuse si cela était indiscret, mais j'avoue que depuis notre rencontre particulière, tout ce que je peux apprendre sur vous me fascine…. La jeune femme que vous êtes m'intrigue, me fascine même,…, mademoiselle Hyuga, murmura Toneri, d'un ton séducteur mélangeant confiance en lui et douceur.

\- Je… Je, fus plus que gênée l'aînée de Hiashi. Je…

\- D'ailleurs, je profite de l'occasion pour vous adresser une prière… J'espère que vous me feriez l'honneur de m'accorder la toute première danse.

-Je… je ne voudrais pas me montrer impolie, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir m'y rendre… Des obligations familiales, vous comprenez.

\- Oh, quel dommage, soupira Toneri. Enfin, votre venue sera donc une merveilleuse surprise pour moi.

-…

\- Je vais vous laisser à vos emplettes. Au revoir… Hinata. »

Sur cette dernière salutation, Toneri prit enfin congé, laissant la jeune femme rouge de gêne. Le prénom dans sa bouche fut prononcé avec autant de sensualité que de mystère qu'elle en frissonna. Beaucoup de femmes en auraient été toute retournées, mais pas Hinata. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi ou comment, mais une impression sourde la titillait, comme une mise en garde. Oh, c'était un jeune homme qui semblait gentil, bien sous tous les rapports, gentleman. Toutefois, n'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle retourna à ses achats. Se faisant, elle passa sans en prendre conscience juste à côté du pilier où se trouvait, toujours caché derrière, Naruto.

Ce dernier fulminait de rage qu'il en tremblait. Toutefois, il faisait son possible pour garder son calme. La revoir avait chamboulé son cœur et la joie avait cogné à sa porte pour se faire balayer en un instant en constatant avec qui elle parlait. Quand elle passa devant lui, il ne put se retenir. Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi elle ne voulait plus se joindre à eux, ne pensant qu'à s'isoler.

« - Bonjour Hinata. »

A son prénom mais surtout à cette voix, cette dernière se figea avant de se retourner. Elle tomba alors sur un Uzumaki tendu à l'extrême, mais surtout qui cachait l'azur de ses yeux dans l'ombre de son visage autant baissé qu'enragé. Elle n'était pas prête à se confronter à lui au stresse qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, le destin n'était pas du même avis.

« - Bon… bonjour Naruto, répondit-elle malgré une certaine crainte.

\- Cela fait un moment. Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa, enfichant devant elle un léger sourire, bien que crispé. Cette attitude sembla un peu rassuré Hinata qui resta tout de même très tendue. Son ex paraissait vouloir reprendre une certaine communication, en tout cas un peu plus amicale que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Avait-il donc réfléchi et revu son comportement ? Allait-il s'excuser ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. »

Un silence suivit cette brève réponse qui fit tiquer le jeune homme. L'hypothèse d'une éventuelle maladie, la clouant au lit, était donc à exclure des raisons de son absence. Des obligations familiales, peut-être.

-Vu qu'on n'a pas eu la joie de te voir ces derniers temps, tu devais être beaucoup occupée. La préparation de Noël dans ta famille sans doute. Cela doit représenter un énorme travail vu la populace à nourrir, tenta Naruto.

\- Ca va. Pas plus que les années précédentes, en fait. »

Ces propos qui se voulaient cordiaux ne furent qu'une nouvelle source de fureur et de déception pour Naruto. Lui qui avait fini par espérer la revoir et à envisager une relation plus posée vivait une désillusion blessante. Elle n'avait visiblement pas désiré avoir affaire avec lui. C'était la seule hypothèse qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle n'avait aucuns griefs contre les autres, à part peut-être Kiba ou Neji, mais jamais elle n'aurait snobé sa meilleure amie Tenten, sauf pour de graves raisons. Il existait aussi une autre supposition qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître, mais elle le tarabustait de plus en plus.

« - Si tu as fini avec tes courses, on pourrait aller parler autour d'une boisson chaude. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je ne crois pas que… enfin, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé…

\- Je vais t'aider alors. Cela ira plus vite, affirma Naruto rempli de bonne volonté, bien qu'il ait bien compris que son invitation ne l'enchantait guère de l'avoir près d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, essaya de refuser Hinata. Je ne voudrais pas te retarder.

\- Mais non, j'ai tout mon temps, s'imposa-t-il en lui arrachant presque son panier des mains. Aller viens. »

Encore une fois, elle n'eut aucun mot à dire. Encore une fois, il ne prit pas en compte son avis. Elle se sentit obliger, presque forcer à faire ses quatre volontés. Devrait-elle se faire entendre ? Sans doute. Malheureusement, ne voulant déclencher ni un conflit, ni un scandale en plein du supermarché au vu de tous, Hinata se contenta alors de soupirer en le suivant. En effet, Naruto était déjà parti avec ses victuailles à la main, sans même savoir quoi chercher. Cette attitude l'aurait bien fait rire avant, ce côté enfantin l'ayant séduit pendant des années à cause de cette naïveté bienveillante. Cependant, à cette minute, ce n'était qu'un poids sur ses épaules, car elle ressentait plus que de l'animosité derrière ses intentions. Elle en avait même soupiré quand il s'était trouvé bête à lui demander ce qu'elle désirait acheter d'autres.

Quel contraste avec ce Toneri. Ce dernier lui avait proposé le même service, mais lui au moins, il avait accepté son refus. Autrefois, Naruto aussi n'aurait pas agi ainsi, à s'imposer. Il avait si changé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ne le reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il avait été en prépa. Bien entendu, Hinata rendit la pareille à Naruto en l'accompagnant à compléter sa liste, mais l'enthousiasme n'y était pas. Elle le suivait sans un mot, l'écoutant à essayer de faire la conversation. Ce furent les courses les plus longues de sa vie. Quand enfin, tous deux en finirent avec la caissière, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'Uzumaki insistait toujours pour passer un moment avec elle.

« - Naruto, j'ai dis non, » s'obstina-t-elle à refuser.

Face à ce énième refus, le fils adoptif d'Iruka se stoppa net, les yeux rivés au sol. Cette attitude intrigua Hinata, mais surtout une alarme de danger s'éveilla en elle. L'aura autour de son ex pesait lourd sur elle au fil des secondes, la faisant craindre le pire. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton était glacial, bien qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit amical. Visiblement, il n'était plus temps de jouer la comédie.

« - Toi qui disais vouloir garder un lien d'amitié avec moi, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule.

\- C'est faux !

\- Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de partager un verre avec moi ?

\- Parce que j'ai vraiment des choses de prévu, se défendit la Hyuga.

\- Comme rejoindre le bellâtre de tout à l'heure… Tu m'as vite oubliée à ce que je vois. Tu l'as rencontrée alors qu'on sortait encore ensemble ou lors d'une soirée lubrique au club libertin ? C'est peut-être un ami de débauche de Kiba ?

\- Par… pardon ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu l'étonner ? Le type avec qui tu parlais, c'est bien celui qui était devant le club…

\- Tu… tu m'as espionnée.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais je suis tombé sur vous tout à l'heure, alors oui, je vous ais vu ensemble, bien que je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Je…

\- Alors c'est ton nouveau copain ? Si tu l'as suivi aussi facilement l'autre soir, c'est qu'il doit l'être non ? Sinon pourquoi la timide que tu es aurait fait ce choix, toi qui se cachais derrière les jambes de ton protecteur de cousin face à des inconnus ? Et puis, cela expliquerait ton absence ces derniers jours, à ne pas te joindre au groupe, et à me repousser. En fait, tu passais ton temps avec lui... Tu as vraiment des goûts de luxe maintenant, vu sa babiole et son beau costume. C'est vrai qu'à côté de sa fortune, je ne pèse pas lourd. Ce sont les anciens qui doivent contents de ton nouveau soupirant... Enfin, ils ignorent peut-être au sein de quoi tu l'as rencontrée. Pas sûr que cela leur plaise. »

Hinata n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait et en fut horrifiée. Naruto se montrait cruel avec elle, et cela juste parce qu'elle avait refusé sa main tendue et surement à cause de la rupture. Souffrait-il donc tant que ça pour qu'il rejeta tout son mal être sur elle ? Pourtant, il avait l'air si épanoui quand elle l'avait espionné durant les derniers jours, à moins que sa propre tristesse l'ait rendue aveugle, abrutissant la clairvoyance qu'elle avait eue autrefois le concernant. Cependant trop meurtrie par les attaques, l'esprit de la jeune femme était incapable d'y voir plus clair. Ce fut donc avec un semblant de rage dans le cœur, qu'elle serra son sac de course à s'en faire mal pour ensuite partir sans rajouter un seul mot. De toute façon à quoi bon s'éterniser. Il ne l'écouterait pas.

Face à ce virement de situation, à cette fuite, l'Uzumaki ne décolérait pas, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question et il était déterminé à en avoir une. La rattrapant en quelques foulées, il lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« - On n'a pas fini ! Tu me dois… »

Le reste de sa phrase lui resta au fond de la gorge quand il vit un flot discontinu de larmes inonder les joues d'Hinata. Cette vision eut le don de calmer son humeur mortifiante. Les émois de son cœur se réveillèrent d'un coup face à autant de désolation, dont il était la cause principale. Réalisant de quoi il l'accusait sans aucune preuve, la culpabilité remplaça sa rage. Sa prise sur le bras de la Hyuga faiblit alors, permettant à cette dernière de se dégager. A cette possibilité de fuir offerte, elle n'en fit pourtant rien et le toisa d'un regard aussi froid que celui de son père, mais également aussi triste qu'un ciel de pluie.

« - Je ne te dois rien du tout, Naruto, déclara-t-elle. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et quand bien même, je n'ai pas ni à obéir à tes ordres, ni à te rendre des comptes… surtout si c'est pour me faire insulter ou humilier de la sorte… J'ai assez subi et souffert à faire uniquement que tes quatre volontés. J'ai aussi le droit de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.»

Ayant fini son monologue, Hinata fixa son ex qui resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir ainsi, à lui remonter les bretelles. Et puis, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir imposé autant ses prérogatives. Bon, il avait été plus d'une fois insistant, mais jamais il n'avait été à l'encontre de la volonté propre à la jeune femme… Enfin, le croyait-il. En tout cas, elle, elle le croyait incapable de prendre en compte son point de vue. Pour l'heure, ce fut impuissant qu'il vit la Hyuga prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'abandonnant à ses larmes. Naruto était cloué au sol, aux prises avec un sentiment profond d'avoir été trop loin. Que faire ? Il se posait là qu'une voix l'en sortit.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Kiba, Hinata, ce type et toi au juste ? »

Sursautant à cause de la surprise, le blond posa une main sur son cœur comme pour l'apaiser de la peur que l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux lunettes sombres et au marteau au col haut lui fît.

« - Shino ?! Ca ne va pas de surgir comme ça sans prévenir. Tu veux que j'aie eu une attaque cardiaque.

\- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte vu ce que j'ai espionné.

\- Hey, s'offusqua Naruto.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Peut-être, mais quand cela fait souffrir ma petite sœur, alors oui, cela me regarde. Tu ferais la même chose si cela concernait Sakura, admet-le.

-…

\- Alors ? J'attends tes explications.»

Le sérieux de son camarade les plongea dans un lourd silence que l'Uzumaki rompit d'un soupir. Résigné et espérant trouver des réponses auprès de Shino, il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre après avoir déposé ses courses dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ce fut donc appuyé au comptoir d'un bar que les deux amis se retrouvèrent entrain de siroter une bière pour l'un, une boisson chaude pour l'autre. A l'opposé de son meilleur ami, Shino n'était pas très féru d'alcool et réservait la consommation qu'au moment de fêtes ou lors de ses sorties nocturnes en fonction de la dame à courtiser. Par bonheur, la majorité de ses conquêtes étaient séduites et appréciaient ce côté sobre de sa personnalité. Enfin, pour le moment, il était entrain d'écouter son camarade de promotion narré l'altercation qu'il a vécue avec Kiba et accessoirement Hinata ainsi qu'avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A la fin du récit, l'Aburame fit peser un lourd silence entre eux. Le stress envahissait à chaque seconde le blond, attendant son verdict. Il tentait par tous les moyens de lire dans l'expression de son interlocuteur, mais en vain. Shino restait impénétrable, comme à son accoutumée. Rien ne transpirait d'à travers lui. Absolument rien. Soudain, Naruto sursauta quand d'un mouvement sec et ferme, son ami se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie afin d'en franchir la porte. Ce comportement ne fut qu'étonnement pour l'Uzumaki. De peur de le perdre et désireux de connaître les raisons d'une telle réaction, ce dernier jeta un billet sur le bar pour payer et lui emboîta le pas. Dehors, Shino était immobile, comme s'il l'attendait. Son aura rendit muet le blond qui n'osa briser ses réflexions. Quand enfin, il se mit à parler, ce fut par énigme.

« - Des hommes et une femme aux cheveux gris pratiquement blancs,…, des yeux ressemblant à ceux des Hyuga pensant qu'ils y seraient apparentés… Garde du corps, voiture et vêtements de luxe… Ils me font penser aux Otsutsuki.

\- Qui ?

\- Les Otsutsuki, répondit-il en gardant ses yeux rivés droit devant lui. Une famille d'industriel ayant fait fortune dans le diamant et autres pierres précieuses. Ils ont aussi plusieurs grands palaces dans leur patrimoine. Ils essaient de se diversifier en rentrant dans le capital des grandes familles et en s'y associant. Leur héritier est de notre génération et se montre des plus brillants. Effectivement, ce serait un bon parti pour les Hyuga… En tout cas, il est plus prévenant que toi à ce que j'ai pu observer. »

Cette remarque fit grincer des dents Naruto qui en serra les poings. Maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir parlé à Shino. Lui qui avait pensé que la neutralité et le pragmatisme de son camarade l'aideraient à y voir plus clair, il s'était trompé. Rongeant son frein, il fit de nouveau face au silence de son camarade. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce denier refit volte face et le fusilla du regard en fronçant des sourcils. Une colère contenue se lisait au travers des verres fumés de ses lunettes. Cette expression était si rare chez lui qu'un frisson traversa le corps de l'Uzumaki.

« - Je dois partir. Nous terminerons cette conversation plus tard.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, le coupa l'Aburame. J'ai une affaire à régler qui ne peut attendre… Je passerai chez toi ce soir car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ne crois pas que tu pourras t'en tirer comme ça, par une pirouette. »

Ne laissant pas le temps à l'Uzumaki de répliquer, Shino partit vers une destination inconnue de notre héro. Ce dernier resta donc seul sur le trottoir, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi il aurait des comptes à régler avec lui. Soupirant un bon coup, il prit la direction de sa voiture et ensuite de son domicile. Pendant ce temps, l'Aburame se retrouvait à toquer devant un immense domaine. Après beaucoup d'insistances, il réussit à se faire introduire vers la personne qui voulait absolument voir. Il la vit assisse sur un sofa de son boutoir favori, les yeux encore gonflés par les larmes qui avaient récemment coulées. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il essuya les dernières traces avant de la laisser appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Les mots ne furent pas nécessaires entre eux. Un silence réconfortant suivit pendant quelques minutes avant d'être rompu.

« - Par moment, je me dis que j'ai fait du mal dans une ancienne vie pour être ainsi traitée par les gens que j'aime.

\- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses.

\- Je sais...

\- Hinata, tu es une personne généreuse et gentille, peut-être un peu trop. Ta naïveté est ton plus grand défaut, mais non, je ne crois pas que tu ais fait quelque chose de mal que ce soit dans une vie précédente ou dans celle-ci.

\- Merci.

Un autre temps silencieux se dressa à nouveau. Au fil des secondes, Shino se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée. Il risquait de briser cette bulle de quiétude qu'avait envahie Hinata. Cependant, il devait le faire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, et d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, il se lança.

« - Je t'ai vu avec Naruto tout à l'heure et j'ai discuté avec lui suite à votre altercation.

\- Ah ! Appréhenda-t-elle. Désolée que tu ais pu assister à ça.

\- Pas grave… Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Kiba avant les vacances, mais j'aimerai avoir ta version.

\- Je… je ne préfère pas, Shino…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils restent tous deux tes amis,…, surtout Kiba. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fâchiez à cause d'une histoire sans importance.

\- Elle n'est pas sans importance si elle te fait souffrir et si elle t'empêche de vivre ta vie… Tu nous a tous évités. Pas seulement Kiba et Naruto, mais nous tous… Même Tenten ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Hinata resta la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son camarade, n'osant pas le regarder tellement elle se sentait coupable. Pourtant, ces paroles étaient remplies de bon sens, mais elle avait du mal à l'admettre. De plus, il sous-entendait que la petite-amie de Neji s'inquiétait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas venue aux nouvelles ou très peu, comme si une barrière s'était érigée entre elles. Son mutisme fut plus qu'éloquent pour l'Aburame.

\- Alors il t'a vraiment fait du mal, comprit-il en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

-…

\- Hinata, l'appela-t-il en l'obligeant à plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes. Tu es aussi mon amie. Je dirais même la plus précieuse, bien plus précieuse que Kiba ou Naruto.

\- Shino, ne me dis pas que tu…, hésita la Hyuga.

\- Non, rassure-toi. Mon cœur est encore à prendre, et il le sera pendant longtemps, dur comme il est. Je veux juste t'aider… Et si cela veut dire que je dois rentrer dans le lard de mon meilleur ami pour qu'il reprenne un tant soit peu de raison, alors je le ferai. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à autrui pour son propre profit. Etre lié par l'amitié implique aussi de remettre ses amis sur le droit chemin, quitte à se disputer avec. L'important est de faire les choses justes. »

Voyant toute sa sincérité et son désir d'apporter tout son soutien dans ses noires pupilles, Hinata craqua. Une envie de se confier à quelqu'un fut ainsi la plus forte. D'une voix chevrotante, elle lui raconta tous les événements de cette désastreuse soirée, l'implication de Kiba, Naruto et Toneri. Elle n'omit aucuns détails. Shino n'ouvrit aucune fois la bouche, se refusant de l'interrompre dans un récit qui lui était encore douloureux. En lui dansaient plusieurs émotions, compassion, colère, consternation. Il se surprit quand même à avoir pitié de Naruto, car entre ce qu'il avait observé et ce récit, il entrevoyait tous les symptômes d'un cœur meurtri et totalement perdu. Il était presque certain qu'il n'avait pas compris les raisons d'Hinata à le quitter. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'y fût vraiment penché. Après, c'était compréhensible de sa part. Etant plus facile de s'y plonger, la souffrance empêchait bien souvent de réaliser une rétrospection.

Au travers du récit de la Hyuga, il avait l'impression que le pupille d'Iruka avait entrepris des efforts durant leur dernière confrontation, mais cette histoire avec Kiba, l'arrivée de Toneri et de la jalousie avaient compliqué les choses. La méfiance avait maintenant sa place. En tout cas, lui qui avait douté des sentiments du blond pour sa « sœur » à cause de Sakura, Shino commençait à entrevoir la vérité pure et dure les concernant. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à lui de dire à Naruto ses erreurs. Il fallait qu'il les découvre lui-même. Il espérait juste qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte et qu'il fasse ses preuves, car oui, un léger soupçon était encore présent. Pour l'heure, il était surtout en colère, une colère qu'il contenait devant Hinata, mais qui ne demandait que peu de choses pour exploser. Après quelques mots de réconfort, l'Aburame se décida à la quitter. Au moment où il franchit la lourde porte de l'entrée, il prononça une dernière parole.

«- Hinata, Kiba est en tord total. Quand à Naruto, tout comme toi, il est une victime des circonstances… bien que je suis d'accord, il doit faire un travail sur lui et s'excuser. Laisse-lui du temps pour se faire à votre séparation et à la comprendre, alors peut-être que l'amitié entre vous reviendra. Pour le moment, il doit faire son deuil.

-…

\- La situation est peut-être dure, mais rien n'est figé. Tout peut encore arriver et en bien. Si je peux te donner un conseil. Ne te laisse pas miner par tous ces événements. Va de l'avant et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Merci Shino. »

Se saluant une dernière fois, les deux meilleurs amis se séparèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hinata, aux préparatifs de Noël, le cœur un peu plus léger. Shino, le visage fermé et exprimant enfin toute sa rage au grand jour, à un projet de justice. Arrivé devant sa maison, ce dernier se gara au sein de son garage. Toutefois, au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui, il fit un détour. Il délaissa ainsi l'allée allant jusqu'à sa demeure pour se diriger vers une bâtisse non loin de la sienne. Y sonnant, il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. A l'intérieur, après avoir entendu la sonnette de l'entrée, un jeune homme au tatouage rouge en forme de crocs sur les joues entreprit de voir qui venait leur rendre visite.

Au moment même où il ouvrit la porte, il fut projeté avec violence et souffrance en arrière. La force du coup fut si forte qu'il en tomba sur les fesses, se tenant son douloureux menton. Levant les yeux vers son agresseur, il les écarquilla tellement sa surprise était grande. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce fut lui, et pourtant… Son étonnement était tel qu'il resta sans voix. Par contre, sa chute fit tant de bruit que deux femmes se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée pour en connaître la source. Elles s'étaient tellement pressées que l'une d'entre elles avait gardé à sa main la cuillère à soupe qu'elle manipulait encore l'instant plus tôt.

« - Kiba, que se passe-t-il ? S'exclama Tsume avant de le voir à terre et de menacer le nouvel arrivant de son ustensile. Et vous, qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous vous attaquer à mon fils ? »

En effet, le visage de l'attaquant était caché par l'ombre de la porte. Faisant un pas en avant, il se découvrit et tout comme pour le maître d'Akamaru, la mère de famille et sa fille en eurent le souffle coupé. Ce fut Anna qui rompit la tension.

« - Shino ? Mais… Tu nous expliques.

-Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Kiba ? Je suis certain qu'il se doute de mes raisons… N'est-ce pas mon vieil ami ? Raconte donc à ta mère, pourquoi Hinata se sent trahie, et humiliée, presque salie par son meilleur ami, un frère à ses yeux.»

A cette provocation, le concerné détourna la tête, serrant les dents. En effet, il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il lui avait valu le coup de poing de l'Aburame. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait cafté, mais qui ? Hinata ? Non, impossible. Naruto ? Plausible vu sa rancune. Le responsable de son passage à tabac ? Plus que probable. Si sa mère apprenait ce qu'il avait osé faire, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Sa tête carburait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une échappatoire, mais elle était vide. Aucunes excuses n'auraient pu expliquer la violence de Shino aux yeux de sa génitrice. En tout cas, il sentait très bien le poids du regard de Tsume et d'Anna sur lui. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, Kiba, le sortie la voix de sa mère. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Rien… rien de grave en tout cas. C'était juste une invitation

\- Rien de grave… Juste une invitation, se mit en colère Shino. Tu te fous de moi ! Tu pensais faire quoi au juste si tu avais réussi à l'introduire à l'intérieur ? L'a forcée pour assouvir ta libido ?

\- Mais je ne l'aurai pas touchée, voyons.

\- Ah ouais ?! Tu aurais vraiment réussi à rester stoïque face aux scènes de sexe se déroulant devant toi avec une belle femme à tes côtés ? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, là ?...

\- Mais, Hinata est comme une sœur pour moi ! Jamais je ne l'aurai forcé à…

\- Arrête, Kiba ! Tu deviens pathétique, là ! Tu m'as avoué avoir été complètement bourré ce soir là. C'est bien toi qui te plaignait d'une gueule de bois le lendemain, je ne me trompe pas. Qu'Hinata soit comme une sœur pour toi n'aurait rien changé du tout.

\- Ouais, et alors ? J'étais lucide. Je suis celui qui tient le mieux l'alcool que vous tous. J'aurai su me tenir, défia l'Inuzuka en se relevant.

\- Elle m'a tout dit Kiba… Comment tu l'as forcée à te suivre… Comment tu as usé de violence… Alors ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Désinhibé comme tu l'étais, tu n'étais plus mettre de ta raison. Jamais tu n'aurais pu te retenir, lucide ou pas… Arrête de te croire plus fort que la boisson. Tu risques de perdre tout.

-…

\- Et quand bien même, comment à ton avis, elle aurait réagi en constatant que tu l'as trainée contre son gré dans un club libertin, en pleine séance d'échangisme et de voyeurisme ?

\- Quoi ?! Se mit presque à crier Tsume alors qu'Anna avait une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte par la stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce que tu as osé faire à cette jeune fille ? Ne me dis pas que c'est là-bas que tu étais quand tu t'ais fait tabasser ? Tu m'as mentie !

\- Oh ça va ! Arrêtez un peu d'en faire tout un fromage ! Je veux bien reconnaître que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout… Et puis, peut-être que cela aurait réveillé sa curiosité et que cela lui aurait plus. »

A peine cette phrase prononcée, qu'une nouvelle douleur fit son apparition au niveau de la joue de Kiba. Se la tenant, ce dernier vit sa mère la main encore levée. Elle venait de le gifler avec une telle force que son appendice commençait déjà à rougir à cause du choc. Les yeux maternels se remplissaient de larmes. Malheureusement, bien que serrant ses dents, cela n'émeut pas son fils qui détourna le visage, les pupilles exprimant sa colère d'une telle correction. Devant lui, Tsume le toisa de toute sa hauteur et de toute son autorité.

« - Laisse-nous Shino, ordonna-t-elle. Nous allons régler cette affaire en famille. »

Ne désirant pas épiloguer avec une femme en colère, l'Aburame ne demanda pas son reste et rentra donc chez lui sans un mot pour son meilleur ami. De plus il avait une autre personne à voir et le soir était déjà tombé. Il lui restait peu de temps avant la nuit. Ni une, ni deux, il se retrouva de nouveau derrière son volant pour aller sonner à la porte de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier était toujours dans l'attente de Shino, se demandant si son attente n'était pas vaine.


	9. Hypocrisie ou nouveau départ ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

J'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous. Une petite réponse aux commentaires qu'on m'a offert.

Cicidy : Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je suis consciente qu'il existe encore des fautes, que certaines phrases peuvent présenter une certaine lourdeur. Je compte bien réaliser une réécriture de cette histoire quand j'en aurai fini pour les corriger, ainsi que revoir un peu ma trame pour y retirer les répétitions de situation ou les regrouper en un seul point. Il est vrai que je pourrais faire lire mon travail à quelqu'un. Mais, voilà, à qui ? Mon mari ? Il a son propre emploi à gérer, ainsi qu'un travail de recherche dans son domaine. Un parent ? Ma fratrie est dispatchée dans toute la France et vit sa propre vie. De plus, certains d'entre eux ne comprendraient pas ma démarche à parler de sexualité avec autant de détail dans le but d'informer les plu jeunes. Un(e) ami(e) ? Je n'en ai pas pour dire la vérité. Etant très solitaire, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas très difficile à satisfaire en terme d'amitié, je n'arrive pas à me lier avec les gens. Ainsi, je suis seule devant ma copie si je peux dire, à part bien sûr mes lecteurs. Après, pour une dyslexique, je trouve que je ne m'en tire pas trop mal.

LB Cat : Thank you for the effort you make to read my story, while you do not speak French. Really, thank you very much. Best regards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto tournait comme un lion en cage, passant d'une activité à une autre sans aucune cérémonie. Il en donna même la migraine à Sasuke qui préféra le laisser à sa folie et rejoindre Juugo. Bientôt, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Comme un coup de canon, un énorme brouhaha s'éleva dans la maison. Des pas rapides cassèrent l'ambiance sereine et calme de la demeure. Des fauteuils griffèrent le parquet à en faire grincer les dents. Des jurons insultèrent une pauvre commode qui avait rencontré un malencontreux pied. Quand enfin, le nouvel arrivant fut accueilli, ce fut par un blond au faciès douloureux et se tenant des orteils visiblement blessés.

« - La vache, qu'est-ce que cela fait mal ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce meuble se trouve sur mon chemin ? Pesta l'Uzumaki avant de se concentrer sur la personne devant lui. Shino. Alors tu es venu… Entre. »

Intrigué par un tel accueil, l'Aburame arqua simplement un sourcil avant de rentrer à l'invitation de son hôte. Boitant quelque peu à ses côtés, ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'au salon. A l'intérieur, il lui proposa bien de s'asseoir, mais son invité refusa en s'installant directement devant la fenêtre pour se perdre devant le paysage du jardin. Une boisson lui fut aussi proposée, mais elle reçut la même considération, le silence. Ne s'offusquant aucunement par ce comportement qui ressemblait bien au caractère de Shino, Naruto s'installa dans un fauteuil, se massant son pied endolori par la douleur. Il attendit ainsi que son camarade prenne la parole. Pourtant, son impatience lui tannait de le bousculer. Il réussit tout de même à se retenir.

« - Tu n'es qu'un idiot de première, Naruto, déclara son ami en se détournant du spectacle stellaire devant lui.

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas, s'offusqua ce dernier en se levant.

\- Et tu veux que je réagisse comment au juste ? Que je te félicite de t'en avoir pris à Hinata sans aucune raison ? Haussa de ton Shino, clouant l'Uzumaki sur place face à cette réaction si peu commune chez celui-ci. Tu n'imagines pas l'effort auquel je me contraints pour ne pas te refaire le portrait. Pourtant, tu mériterais une bonne correction pour l'avoir laissé seule face à Kiba complètement torché et de l'avoir traitée aussi mal pendant des mois.

\- Et bien, ne te retiens pas, défia Naruto en se mettant en position de combat. Mais sache que le premier fautif dans cette histoire, c'est Kiba, pas moi.

\- Je sais. Je me suis occupé de son cas avant de venir, » lui balança son camarade à la figure.

A cet aveu, le blond en écarquilla un peu les yeux. Cela expliquait son départ précipité de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, pensant à l'Inuzuka, celui-ci était entrain de récurer tous les boxes du chenil et de la chatterie du cabinet vétérinaire de Tsume,…, à la brosse à dent. Il maudissait la punition que sa mère lui avait infligée après lui avoir gratifié d'une bonne leçon de morale et de respect qu'il devait aux femmes. Et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il allait devoir accomplir toutes les corvées jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Chez Naruto, celui-ci était sur le cul. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Shino aurait fait regretter à son meilleur ami ses agissements. En vérité, dans son esprit, seul Sasuke possédait cette capacité à oublier l'amitié pour faire rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle de ses amis. Visiblement, il se trompait. Se préparant à faire aussi face à la soif de justice du collectionneur d'insectes, il le défia.

« - Si tu veux en découdre, soit. Cependant, je te préviens. Je suis résolu à me défendre. Je ne me rendrais pas sans me battre.

\- Non, reprit d'un ton neutre l'Aburame. Car je peux comprendre pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Un homme blessé répercute bien souvent sa douleur sur autrui, car ça lui ait plus facile que de réfléchir à ses responsabilités. Toutefois,…, comment as-tu pu avoir un jugement aussi dur envers Hinata ? Tu crois vraiment quel est le type de femme à aller dans un club libertin et dans les bras d'un inconnu ?

-… Parfois, on pense connaître quelqu'un pour découvrir qu'on avait tout faux, se défendit le blond en quittant sa garde. Tout le monde change.

\- Pas Hinata, pas à ce niveau-là… Regarde sa famille. Toi-même tu t'es cassé les dents sur la pression qu'elle exerce sur ses épaules… Je ne dis pas que cela n'arrive jamais, qu'une femme élevée dans le puritanisme le plus total ne deviendra jamais libertine. Néanmoins, avant d'en sortir, il lui faut faire un énorme travail sur elle pour savoir ce qui la rend heureuse et épanouie, pour accepter la part sexuelle de tout à chacun. Il lui faut emmagasiner assez de force morale pour supporter l'épreuve de faire face au jugement de sa famille.

-… Tu sais, j'ai réalisé mon erreur, avoua le blond pour se défendre. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu sur mes pas. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle m'a rejeté… encore.

\- Et cela t'étonne. Tu l'as insultée et humiliée… Comment veux-tu qu'elle réagisse ? En se jetant dans tes bras ?

-… Non…, reconnut l'Uzumaki.

\- Naruto…

\- Je t'assure, le coupa-t-il. Que j'ai essayé de passer outre notre rupture, mais dès que je la vois avec un autre, ma rage me reprend… Et quand je fais un effort, c'est elle-même qui refuse, se montrant méfiante.

\- Elle a de quoi l'être avec tout ton cinéma. Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que c'est toi qui a changé, et pas qu'en bien, lui fit remarquer Shino.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je suis resté le même. Dis-plutôt qu'Hinata a inventé toute cette histoire d'incompatibilité et avec Sakura… Je reconnais que j'ai mal agi après, surtout en usant de cette dernière pour la rendre jalouse, mais… Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu avec moi sans me donner une chance de tout réparer si je lui ais fait autant de mal, alors qu'elle disait m'aimer ? J'ai du mal à la croire maintenant.

\- Hinata t'a aimé pratiquement toute sa vie, te donnant tout, faisant passer ton bonheur avant le sien… et tu oses la penser capable de félonie et de mensonge.

\- Non, Shino… Hinata ne m'aime plus et peut-être même qu'elle s'est illusionnée toute seule pendant toutes ces années… Pourtant, moi, j'y ai crue. Regarde comme elle a été rapide à se mettre avec ce connard aux cheveux délavés. C'est ça que je n'admets pas et qui me fout en rogne.

\- Putain Naruto ! Tu n'en sais rien du tout. Et quand bien même, Hinata a le droit de côtoyer et de se lier d'amitié avec qui elle veut, même en dehors de notre groupe. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble et elle ne t'est pas acquise comme tu l'as toujours cru. Arrête de penser qu'elle t'appartient. »

L'Uzumaki ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était à la fois à court d'arguments et complètement désabusé. Depuis des semaines et des jours, tout le monde lui tombait sur le dos. L'Aburame lui balançait certaines vérités, il en convenait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre sa propre perdition. Il avait l'impression que personne n'était de son côté, à part peut-être Sakura. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils tous ainsi à lui donner tord et à lui faire porter toutes les responsabilités ? Toutefois, il existait une constante, sa relation avec la rose revenait dans chaque bouche, dans chaque reproche, ainsi que de le voir en égoïste.

De son côté, constatant que cette discussion ne menait à rien, Shino soupira. Il était venu pour faire entendre raison à Naruto sur ses erreurs et qu'il accepta de reprendre le chemin de l'amitié avec Hinata. Cependant, il avait la nette impression de s'être époumoné pour rien. En fait, il réalisa que sa propre colère avait emporté cette bataille.

« - Naruto, arrêtons-nous là… avant de prononcer des mots qu'on regrettera par la suite. Notre groupe est suffisamment en sursis comme ça.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, reconnut l'Uzumaki.

\- Une dernière chose. Cet Otsutsuki n'est rien pour Hinata, qu'une connaissance professionnelle de son père. Elle m'a confessé qu'il lui était venu en aide, c'est tout. Alors arrête de t'imaginer des choses futiles. Mais surtout pose-toi les bonnes questions. Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? Rester ainsi à te morfondre et à en vouloir au monde entier ou te reprendre et vivre ta vie que ce soit avec ou sans Hinata ?»

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Shino prit son manteau, l'enfila et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison. Naruto ne l'accompagna même pas, comme s'il n'en avait pas la force. Les dernières paroles de son camarade l'avaient scié. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Que la vie reprenne son cours. Oui, mais il aurait voulu qu'Hinata soit encore à ses côtés. Ne plus être seul avec son cœur solitaire en somme. C'était cette solitude sentimentale qu'il ne supportait plus, surtout après avoir connu la sensation d'avoir été aimé, même si ce ne fut qu'un mensonge. Néanmoins, il reconnut qu'en effet, il n'avait pas été tendre avec Hinata. C'était peut-être injuste en fin de compte.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et que la porte d'entrée claqua, Sasuke se décolla du mur qui l'avait accueilli dans son ombre. Il avait espionné une bonne partie de la conversation. Du couloir où il se trouvait, il observait son meilleur ami, toujours immobile dans le salon. Il lui parut indéchiffrable. Pour la toute première fois, il ne sut jauger de son état d'esprit. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Devant lui, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto. Bizarrement, cette risette n'était ni sournoise, ni mesquine. Non, c'était un franc sourire, comme s'il venait de recevoir une bonne nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il se le demandait. Il se posait encore la question qu'il vit la silhouette de Juugo passer devant lui pour les prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ce fut ainsi que le trio alla se restaurer.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les divers entretiens de Shino eurent le don de ramener un peu de sérénité dans le groupe d'amis. En effet, tous eurent la surprise de revoir apparaître Hinata. Cette dernière avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles de l'Aburame. Il était temps sans doute de sortir de sa bulle de solitude, car cela n'allait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. De plus, il avait eu raison sur un point. Certes, Naruto avait été dur durant leur dernier entretien. Il s'était imposé à elle, mais il avait essayé de faire des efforts en discutant avec elle et en l'invitant à boire un verre pour renouer une certaine amitié. C'était elle qui avait refusé sa main tendue au final. Elle était un peu responsable de la colère qui l'avait animée et elle la comprenait, bien qu'elle ne la cautionne pas. Surtout, ses amies n'avaient pas non plus à payer de sa rupture. Elle ne pouvait les ignorer indéfiniment. Il lui fallait maintenant avancer.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hinata était apparue comme par surprise. Il fallait avouer que plus personne ne l'attendait. Les filles en furent si étonnées qu'elles se jetèrent littéralement sur elle pour avoir des explications. Temari lui fit même la morale, lui reprochant de les avoir inquiétés pour rien. Confuse et désolée, la Huyga s'excusa de son comportement, bien qu'elle en tue les raisons. Bien sûr, beaucoup de ses amies ne furent pas dupes, mais tout comme elle, elles gardèrent le silence là-dessus. En tout cas, toutes furent enthousiastes à son retour, lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle qui supposait que son amitié n'avait pas d'importance pour elles, elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Pourtant, une d'entre elles n'afficha qu'un visage de circonstances. Son cœur était lourd et ne savait pas comment s'alléger du poids de la culpabilité. Prenant son courage en main, elle interpella Hinata et la conduisit un peu à l'écart. Interloquée, autant par ce geste que par la mine attristée devant elle, cette dernière attendit donc avec patience que sa compagne prenne la parole. S'en suivit alors une discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes sous la curiosité de leurs comparses.

«- Sakura, tu sais de quoi Tenten veut entretenir Hinata avec autant de discrétion ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Ino. Peut-être qu'elle s'excuse.

\- S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Et bien, se mit à réfléchir Sakura. De ne pas avoir été là pour elle quand elle allait mal. Elle ne s'est pas vraiment comportée en meilleure amie avec Hinata depuis sa rupture d'avec Naruto. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-…, leva les yeux la Yamanaka, rassemblant ses souvenirs avant de continuer. Maintenant que tu le signales. C'est vrai qu'une certaine distance semble avoir été établie entre elles. Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Neji pendant qu'Hinata était encore avec Naruto ?

\- Sûrement. Personnellement, je n'aurai pas aimé être à la place de Tenten. Je la plains sincèrement. Voir son petit-ami se préoccuper encore plus d'une autre femme, même si c'est un membre de sa famille, ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours. Tu as vu comment il était protecteur avec Hinata ? Beaucoup plus qu'avec Tenten en tout cas.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut Ino, bien qu'un peu gênée.

\- A croire que Neji nourrit d'étranges sentiments pour Hinata, se mit à rigoler la rose. T'imagine le couple incestueux.»

Face à l'absurdité de ces propos, Ino l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Leur fou rire se calma instantanément quand Karui, curieuse, leur demanda la raison d'un tel comportement. D'une pirouette, Sakura les sauva d'une telle intrusion dans leur intimité amicale. La petite-amie de Choji s'en fut un peu vexée, n'étant pas dupe du tout. D'un mouvement fier, elle rejoignit son amant en grande discussion avec Shikamaru. Depuis, quelques temps, l'Haruno se montrait bien exclusive avec Ino, sortant de plus en plus avec elle en duo et refusant de partager leur opinion avec les autres, sauf quand c'était elle qui contrôlait les échanges. De plus, les deux jeunes femmes enchaînaient de plus en plus les messes basses.

De son côté, la Yamanaka était quand même un peu embarrassée. Plus le temps filait, plus Sakura aimait les ragots, mais surtout les commentait avec une certaine mesquinerie. Cependant, ce qui la chagrinait le plus était qu'elle les répétait souvent soit en les déformant, soit au mauvais moment. Bon, ce n'était pas très méchant, enfin de son propre poing de vue, mais elle avait l'impression que la rose jubilait d'imaginer le visage déconfit des concernés par les racontars. S'étant un peu perdue dans ses pensées, l'aimée de Saï revint à la réalité quand d'un ton mélangeant l'amusement à la confidence, sa meilleure amie continua.

« - En tout cas, jamais je n'aurai imaginé Hinata aussi populaire auprès des garçons.

-Tu trouves ?

\- Ben oui. Regarde. Tout d'abord Sasuke qui se préoccupe d'elle malgré le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Ensuite, elle a réussi à avoir Naruto qu'elle quitte sous des prétextes foireux. Kiba s'en mêle comme s'il était jaloux, sous le regard protecteur de Shino pour qui on se demande quels sont ses vrais sentiments pour elle. Neji qui se comporte beaucoup plus qu'en grand frère, énuméra Sakura en comptant sur ses doigts. A qui le tour maintenant ? Shika, Choji, Gaara, Lee ou… encore Saï ?

\- Saï ?! Je te rappelle qu'on est fiancé, s'offusqua Ino.

\- Je sais, rassure-toi. Je te taquinais… Mais cela ne dérange pas certaines femmes de séduire les mecs des autres. Heureusement, Hinata n'est pas comme ça… Enfin, normalement.

\- Ben, ta taquinerie ne me fait pas rire du tout, se vexa la Yamanaka, ne faisant pas attention à la dernière remarque de sa camarade de toujours.

\- Je suis désolée, Ino. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, s'attrista Sakura en prenant la main de son amie dans les siennes. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir inutilement. Je le fais pour toi. C'est ça être une amie et je suis la meilleure, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, s'attaqua la blonde en affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies tant et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

A cette réplique, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire une nouvelle fois sous le regard plus que suspicieux de Temari. Cette dernière avait quelque peu entendu la conversation, surtout quand Sakura avait mentionné Shikamaru. Elle le savait fidèle, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles que parfois elle avait peur de le voir la quitter par lassitude ou pour une fille au caractère plus doux. Bien sûr, son petit-ami tentait tout pour la rassurer, mais c'était assez difficile. Ainsi, en elle, se réveilla la flamme de l'inquiétude, reconnaissant une certaine vérité aux dires de la rose. Plusieurs garçons de leur groupe s'étaient pas mal préoccupés d'Hinata, au point de mettre leur cohésion au bord de l'effondrement.

Et si venait le tour de Shikamaru, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avant de se secouer la tête pour retirer cette idée noire de son esprit. Sentant le besoin de se rassurer et soudainement vide, la No'Sabaku se pendit au bras de son aimé et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage en la serrant tendrement contre elle. Un peu étonné par cette marque plus que possessive de son affection, le petit-ami en question ne s'en formula pas et apprécia même cette étreinte spontanée de sa copine. C'était si rare de sa part une telle initiative qu'il en profitait à chaque fois que cela lui prenait.

Pendant ce temps, Ino et Sakura assistèrent de loin à l'étreinte plus qu'amicale entre Hinata et Tenten qui signa la fin de leur confidence. Les voir ainsi enlacées appuya l'hypothèse de la rose. La dulcinée de Neji avait dû être pardonnée de son absence auprès de sa meilleure amie aux yeux immaculés. Alors que la Haruno allait encore prononcer quelques commentaires, la blonde se fit tirer par un Saï qui avait marre d'être délaissé par sa fiancée. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'y en avait que pour Sakura et cela commençait largement à lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Débuta alors une petite dispute entre eux dont le sujet essaya de calmer les hargnes avant d'abandonner pour aller rejoindre une Hyuga revenue auprès de son cousin.

En effet, le regard de la rose était tombé sur Naruto. Ce dernier discourait comme si de rien n'était avec Lee, Shino, Sasuke et Juugo, Kiba étant étrangement absent. Toutefois, le blond n'avait de cesse de lorgner sur son ex-petite-amie. D'ailleurs, une inquiétude broyait l'estomac du jeune homme. Hinata semblait si fatiguée malgré ses sourires rassurants. Ses traits tirés et ses cernes le montraient bien. Elle ne devait pas bien dormir. Une certaine culpabilité l'assaillit donc. A tous les coups, leur dernière rencontre l'avait plus que bouleversée et il s'en voulut une nouvelle fois. D'un autre côté, la savoir encore sensible à ses agissements réveillait ses doutes sur la continuité de ses sentiments pour lui. Son incompréhension en fut redoublée, car cela contrariait les propos de Sakura qui lui avait affirmé qu'elle supportait bien leur séparation.

Se doutant très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Uzumaki, et se souvenant de sa promesse, la rose s'était donc avancée vers l'ex en question. Ainsi, après l'avoir vu lui faire un clin d'œil, Naruto vit sa meilleure amie s'avancer vers Hinata et lui quémander à son tour un entretien. Oubliant ses compagnons, il se concentra sur les deux jeunes femmes qui s'isolèrent un peu. Au début, il constata que celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur avançait comme si une certaine réticence accompagnait chacun de ses pas et la tête baissée. Cela contrastait avec les foulées décidées de Sakura et son air supérieur. Une compassion pour la Hyua le prit. Cela devait être dur pour elle de faire face à celle qu'elle pensait être à l'origine de leur problème.

Bientôt, la conversation débuta entre elles dont il se doutait le contenu. Allait-il enfin avoir une réponse claire et nette ? En tout cas, l'échange ne dura pas longtemps. Bientôt, Hinata quitta sa comparse, mais au lieu de rejoindre Tenten et les autres filles, préféra s'asseoir sur un banc. Ainsi, installée, elle resta là, le regard dans le vide et dirigé vers le sol. Elle tremblait un peu, priant pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'en rendent compte. La voir ainsi, le cœur de Naruto en eut un pincement. L'envie de courir auprès d'elle l'envahit pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler comme il le faisait auparavant. Il se contint pourtant, ne sachant pas du tout comment son geste sera interprété. De toute façon, sa légitimité n'était plus d'actualité à ce niveau. Ce n'était plus à lui de se jeter à ses pieds pour la rassurer. Et puis, elle l'avait un peu cherché en le quittant. Si maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts, elle ne semait que ce qu'elle avait engendré. Toutefois, il était prêt à tout oublier s'il apprenait qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière.

Se tournant vers Sakura, les sourcils froncés, il perdit vite sa mine contrariée pour une plus abattue. En effet, le visage de l'Haruno était la parfaite représentation de la compassion et de la tristesse pour la peine qu'elle risquait de lui infliger à la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. D'un mouvement de tête des plus significatifs, elle lui signa une négation mortifiante. Serrant les poings et les dents, il n'eut besoin de personne pour comprendre. Sakura avait échoué si son but était de les amouracher de nouveau. Hinata ne l'aimait sans doute plus, comme il le supposait. Cependant, cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il observait, de ce qu'on lui disait à droite et à gauche. Tout était contradictoire. Finalement, il était complètement perdu, même dans ses propres pensés, et ne savait plus comment départager le vrai du faux. Ressentant le besoin d'être un peu seul, il s'éloigna de ses amis.

Il ne resta pourtant pas isolé bien longtemps. Sasuke, toujours préoccupé par son sort, ne tarda pas à se mettre à ses côtés, alors qu'il noyait son regard dans les eaux du lac appartenant au parc qui avait accueilli leur groupe. Un silence rassurant s'éleva entre les deux meilleurs amis. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux. Par contre, un grand dadais aux cheveux roux les observait, une pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur. Au bout d'un moment, ressentant le froid le prendre, l'Uchiwa préféra rentrer chez eux. Avant de partir, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« - Tu te fais trop de nœud au cerveau Naruto. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre et oublie ce que croient les autres. Fis-toi à ton cœur. Il saura te guider vers celui que tu étais et qui ne demande qu'à ressortir… Vis et ressens. »

Ces mots prononcés, Sasuke prit donc congé du blond qui le remercia dans un murmure, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir son ami. Ce dernier se saisit de la main de Juugo au passage et le força à le suivre. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant et s'éloigna avec lui, leurs doigts enlacés, sous la surprise du roux. C'était une date à marquer d'une pierre blanche tellement cet affichage de leur lien n'était pas habituel à son amant. En tout cas, cela eut le don d'effacer ses craintes pour un moment. A cette vue, Naruto en sourit. Il était heureux pour son ami. Finalement, Sasuke et Shino avaient sans doute raison. Il devait arrêter de laisser les autres guider ses opinions, mais surtout de rester dans son ressentiment. Cela ne fera pas revenir Hinata à ses côtés. Etre rancunier ne lui ressemblait pas et c'était fatiguant à la longue. D'ailleurs, il avait un devoir à accomplir en tant qu'homme, assumer ses actes. Leur passé ne devait pas interférer là-dessus.

Mué par sa nouvelle résolution, oubliant pour un instant leur différent, le blond s'avança jusqu'au banc qui supportait le poids d'une Hinata en pleine rêverie solitaire. Se plantant devant elle, une petite nervosité se fit sentir en son ventre. Comment allait-il être accueilli ? Toutefois, s'il voulait repartir sur d'autres bases, il lui fallait passer par là. Ce fut donc sous le regard surprotecteur d'un Neji sur le point de se jeter sur lui sans l'intervention de ses autres amis qu'il l'appela.

« - Hinata ?

-Oh Naruto, sursauta-t-elle un peu.

Instantanément, toujours sous l'emprise de leur précédente confrontation, elle recula sur son banc au risque de tomber par terre. Le cœur de l'Uzumaki rata un battement face à une telle réaction. Il lui faisait peur maintenant, pensa-t-il, regrettant de plus en plus ses emportements qui le fatiguaient autant physiquement que mentalement. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de construire son propre avis, surtout depuis qu'il savait que ce bellâtre n'était personne pour elle. Advienne que pourra.

« - Je m'excuse, Hinata, pour tout ce qui s'est passé devant le club libertin et au supermarché. J'aurai dû me douter que tu ignorais ce qui se passait derrière ces portes. Je n'aurai pas dû m'attaquer à toi ainsi, surtout que tu étais en détresse face à Kiba. Je l'ai réalisé beaucoup trop tard, laissant à un autre le devoir de te venir en aide.

\- Je te remercie de me le dire… Tu ne me crois pas vile alors ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, se pressa de répondre le blond. Les mots ont dépassé mes pensées… J'étais jaloux et toujours blessé par notre séparation… J'ai encore du mal à l'accepter.

\- Je suis désolée… Naruto, je veux bien te pardonner, car je peux comprendre au vu des circonstances, consentit Hinata, après un petit temps, ne voulant plus rester dans une telle situation avec lui. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on redevienne amis, et je suis sincère.

\- Peut-être que ce serait envisageable, admit-il en repensant au conseil de Sasuke, continuer à vivre et se libérer de ce poids. Bien qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y faire. Au moins on pourra maintenant se croiser en évitant de se crêper le chignon. Je le souhaite en tout cas. Je ne veux plus être en guerre avec toi.

\- Ce serait bien en effet.»

Les deux ne surent quoi rajouter à cela, Naruto se grattant l'arrière de la tête de sa main. Il profita d'un appel de Lee pour prendre congé. Le regardant s'éloigner, la Huyga se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées, essayant de calmer les vifs battements de son cœur. Peut-être serait-ce un nouveau départ. Bientôt, une ombre se présenta devant elle. Reconnaissant les macarons de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière lui fit une petite place près d'elle, l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

« - Qu'est-ce que te voulait Naruto ? Demanda Tenten.

\- S'excuser, c'est tout.

\- Et Sakura ?

\- Oh rien de particulier, éluda la Huyga.

\- Hinata, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présente pour toi ces derniers temps et je m'en suis excusée tout à l'heure

\- Et je t'ai pardonnée. Tu n'étais pas la seule fautive. Je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter avec mes problèmes, alors j'ai gardé le silence. Tu avais déjà affaire avec les tiens.

\- C'est vrai que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Neji. Oublier ce triste passage dans nos vies.

\- Tu as raison, reconnut Hinata, bien qu'elle-même avait du mal à effacer un blond avec des yeux bleus de sa mémoire.

\- Alors, s'il te plaît, ne refaisons pas la même erreur. Ne te referme pas dans ta coquille une nouvelle fois et arrête de vouloir faire genre tout va bien alors que c'est faux. Tu ne serais pas cet état si ce n'était rien.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Hinata se résigna à lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« - Sakura a abordé le sujet de Naruto…

\- Elle voulait savoir si tu l'aimais encore, c'est ça ? Elle a plaidé sa cause ?

\- Pas vraiment, baissa la tête la Hyuga. Elle m'a demandée si je ne risquais pas de regretter mon choix le jour où il aura trouvé une autre petite-amie, car selon elle, son célibat ne durera pas longtemps. Elle désirait connaître mon sentiment si un jour, je le voyais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ressentirai-je du ressentiment à l'encontre de cette personne ?

\- J'y crois pas, vociféra Tenten. Elle est gonflée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Non, non, Tenten. Elle s'est montrée très compatissante avec moi, voulant être honnête avec moi pour me mettre en garde contre une telle vision, défendit Hinata. Enfin, c'est le sentiment que j'ai eu.

\- Si tu le dis, abdiqua sa meilleure amie tout en restant septique. Et tu lui as répondue quoi ?

\- Et bien, hésita quelque peu l'aînée de Hiashi. Que nous n'étions plus ensemble, donc je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Tout ce que je souhaitais était qu'il soit enfin heureux avec une personne qui lui correspondrait. J'espérais juste que nous resterions amis et que je m'entendrais avec elle.

\- Tu es bien indulgente, Hinata, s'adoucit la petite-amie de Neji. Et maintenant, ton vrai sentiment. »

A cette réplique, la Hyuga écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginée être ainsi percée à jour. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Finalement, sa sœur de cœur la connaissait très bien. Tournant les yeux vers le paysage devant elle, elle tomba sur l'image d'une Sakura ayant rejoint Naruto et lui faisant face. Les deux étaient visiblement enchantés de se retrouver ensemble à discourir gaiement au vu de l'enthousiasme qu'ils affichaient. Le voir aussi détendu et respirant la joie lui réchauffa le cœur, tout en le serrant. C'était assez bizarre de ressentir ces deux sensations contradictoires, mais c'était ainsi et il allait falloir qu'elle vive avec.

« - Regarde, invita Hinata à l'encontre de Tenten. Il a l'air si heureux, bien plus qu'avec moi. Il est de nouveau lui-même, sans cette pression que je lui mettais sur les épaules, sans aller à l'encontre de ses aspirations. Le Naruto dont je suis amoureuse est de retour qu'en sa présence.

-Alors tu n'es pas dupe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que Sakura a voulu tâter le terrain pour savoir si je prendrais mal le fait que Naruto et elle sortent ensemble ?

\- Oui ?

\- Au début, cette idée ne m'a pas vraiment effleurée l'esprit, mais quand je les vois tous les deux ainsi, je ne peux que reconnaître l'évidence.

\- Et cela te va vraiment après tout ce qu'elle a fait contre toi ?

\- Je ne dis pas que je vivrais avec sérénité si Naruto se trouvait une autre compagne, et encore moins si c'était Sakura, mais… Qui suis-je pour lui interdire le bonheur ? Dois-je me montrer égoïste juste pour un rêve d'enfant qui s'est confronté à la réalité ? Et puis, c'est moi qui l'aie quitté après tout. Nous nous rendions malheureux de toute manière, alors tout est pour le mieux. »

Face à un tel raisonnement, Tenten ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie, elle l'invita à poser sa tête sur la sienne. Ainsi enlacée, Hinata profita de cette étreinte amicale pour oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait en son cœur. Qu'il était difficile de dire adieu à un amour.

Les prochains jours ne dérogèrent pas à cette règle. A chaque fois que tous se retrouvaient, Sakura ne lâchait pas Naruto et le suivait à la culotte. Bien sûr, il arrivait que les deux amis fussent séparés, mais il ne fallait pas longtemps pour les revoir côté à côte. Tous leurs camarades finirent par se poser la question. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient officialiser leur couple ? Car il était évident pour eux que cette finalité se réalise, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, peut-être même durant la relation de l'Uzumaki avec Hinata. Aucun de ses comportements avec la rose n'avait été oublié. Il arrivait bien sûr que Naruto parle de nouveau à son ex. Malheureusement pour cette dernière, une gêne était palpable entre eux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, quoi échanger. Tous le voyaient sans pour autant émettre des commentaires.

La Hyuga avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenu du temps du collège et du lycée, à lorgner sur un garçon déjà épris d'une autre, à ceci près que plus aucun espoir résidait dans son cœur. Au moins, le destin lui avait épargné de vivre avec une terrible interrogation dans la tête. Que serait son existence, même mariée à un autre, si elle avait eu une chance avec le plus grand amour de sa vie ? Elle avait la réponse et en avait vécu le dénouement. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'au moins, sa vertu et ses convictions n'avaient pas été sacrifiées dans l'espoir de le garder auprès d'elle. De plus, aucun enfant souffrirait de la déchirure de leurs parents si leur relation avait été allée jusqu'au mariage. Elle aussi se demandait quand est-ce que Sakura et Naruto officieraient les choses. Ils étaient assez cruels de la laisser dans un tel flou.

Puis, au fil du temps, la peine qu'Hinata ressentait d'avoir échoué et de voir son amour de toujours plus épanouie avec une autre, et pas n'importe laquelle, s'estompa. Plus aucune rancune, plus aucune rancœur, plus de doute n'habitaient son cœur. Elle arrivait à regarder le couple d'amis formé de Naruto et Sakura qu'avec compassion, sympathie et sérénité. Oui, elle était sereine maintenant. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais c'était ainsi. Tout comme durant son adolescence, elle lançait des petits coups d'œil à Naruto et se perdait dans la contemplation de sa joie de vivre. Comme à l'époque, elle lui souhaitait d'être heureux, même si elle devait ne jamais se lier à lui. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait était que leur amitié n'était pas vraiment revenue au beau fixe. Son amour s'était-il estompé ? Peut-être. En tout cas, tous deux faisaient des efforts, mais une lueur dans les yeux du blond la mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il la passait au scanner pour connaître ses pensées. C'était très déstabilisant. Toutefois, elle se persuadait que ce n'était rien d'important, qu'une phase à passer et que bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Pourtant, quelle ambiguïté dans certains gestes de Naruto. Il fallait avouer qu'en réalité, il ne s'était pas vraiment résigné à n'être qu'un ami pour Hinata, car son cœur continuait à battre la chamade quand il sentait son parfum ou quand il voyait ses cheveux danser dans le vent. Il faisait pourtant tout pour oublier toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient à cette vue. C'était pourquoi il sautait sur toutes les occasions que Sakura lui donnait pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Ainsi, au fil du temps, sa rage et sa frustration s'étaient comme atténuées, lui permettant de mieux vivre leurs diverses rencontres. Toutefois, il les sentait cette fois. Oui, il sentait le poids des regards d'Hinata sur son dos dès qu'il était dans les parages et qu'il parlait avec les autres. Elle pensait surement être discrète, mais à chaque fois, une douce chaleur l'envahissait. C'était comme si elle veillait sur lui.

En cet instant, il comprenait d'où venait ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti à l'adolescence. Au début, il avait pensé que cela était venu de Sakura, vu qu'il avait été attiré par elle, mais maintenant, il sut que cela avait toujours été Hinata. Ce constat, en plus de l'émouvoir, rendait encore plus amère son ancien aveuglement, mais surtout la rupture. En tout cas, ses propres sentiments étaient comme revigorés à force de sentir sur lui ses prunelles remplies de bienveillance. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence et qu'il se mettait à discuter avec elle, une envie folle de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux ou de caresser sa blanche joue le prenait. Toutefois, il se contenait, enfin pas toujours.

Il lui était ainsi arrivé de frôler la peau de sa main de la sienne ou de la toucher de son bras mine de rien quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il se disait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il n'arrivait à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Bien souvent, consciente de ces touchés, Hinata se dégageait discrètement et en douceur, sans réussir à réprimer un léger rougissement. Ce dernier embrasait de nouveau une certitude chez Naruto qui la toisait alors d'un regard provocateur et taquin. Elle l'aimait encore finalement. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il cherchait à connaître à chaque fois qu'il plongeait ses azurs dans les pupilles immaculées de la jeune femme. Et plus, le temps avançait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il touchait la vérité du bout des doigts et cela le ravissait. Il n'était pas le seul à être ravi du retour d'une certaine sérénité.

Tous leurs amis se félicitaient de revivre dans une ambiance calme et posée. Tous avaient donc repris leur délire, bien que Matsuri donnait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec Gaara qui se faisait réprimander par Temari pour son manque d'attention. Cette dernière ne supportait pas de voir son propre frère mal se comporter avec la gente féminine. Malheureusement, elle devait faire face à sa sourde oreille. Choji semblait également quelque peu inquiet. Le plus satisfait était Sasuke. Il était soulagé de revoir son meilleur ami dans de meilleures dispositions, surtout que lui aussi, il avait espionné les coups d'œil d'Hinata sur lui. Peut-être, existait-il une chance qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Ce serait formidable pour Naruto, car il n'en démordait pas. Ce dernier n'était pas si heureux qu'il le montrait. L'étincelle d'espièglerie et enfantine d'autrefois avait disparu et ne reviendrait que quand il aurait fait son deuil, ou dans le cas d'une nouvelle romance avec elle.

Enfin, pour le moment, il se contenta de profiter du retour d'une meilleure entente. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'était propagée au-delà du groupe. En effet, à la veille de Noël, alors qu'Iruka aurait voulu présenter Mei à Tsunade et Jiraya, invités pour cette occasion, Naruto avait fait un énorme cadeau à son père adoptif. En cette soirée, il était rentré d'une course de dernière minute en compagnie de la petite-amie de son père adoptif. Sous l'agréable surprise de ce dernier, il expliqua être allée la chercher et l'avoir convaincue de le suivre jusqu'à chez eux. Il avait ensuite déclaré devant tous accepter leur relation de bon cœur. Il s'était même excusé et en avait profité pour inviter la compagne d'Iruka à participer aux fêtes de Noël, avec eux tous et de les accompagner en tant que cavalière de celui-ci au bal du Nouvel An. Elle pouvait même rester dormir durant quelques jours si elle le souhaitait.

Mei en fut très émue, elle qui était rejetée par sa propre famille à cause de son passé et qui s'était résignée à passer Noël seule. Dans un geste enthousiaste, l'Umino serra son fils dans ses bras, le serrant très fort avant de lui frapper le dos d'une claque amicale. Heureux de faire le bonheur de celui qui l'avait élevé, Naruto en sourit avant de s'isoler dans son jardin se demandant quand vivra-t-il à son tour une telle joie, alors qu'il se noyait dans le spectacle de la lune. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il resta étranger à toutes les activités de la maison.

Ainsi, alors que Sasuke et Juugo s'endormaient tranquillement dans leur lit, dans une autre chambre, un couple nu comme le jour de leur naissance se dévorait des yeux, découvrant à travers leur regard le corps et les émotions de l'autre. De leurs doigts, les deux amants partaient à la découverte des contrées connues d'eux-seuls. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que tous deux frôlaient chaque recoin de la peau de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à cette magie, mais Iruka ne se lassait jamais de voir l'étincelle de désir et de plaisir danser dans les prunelles de Mei, surtout quand il la menait à la jouissance rien qu'avec ses caresses. Tel un automate et réagissant en réponse aux actions des gestes de sa compagne, son vit lui faisait honneur en se dressant fièrement. Bien que lui-même ne ressente aucune envie charnelle, il était décidé en cette nuit à combler celle qu'il aimait et qui le désirait de plus en plus. Car oui, Iruka se doutait bien qu'au fil du temps, Mei souhaitait aller plus loin, se sentir complète dans le sens noble du terme.

Ainsi, presque sans prévenir, alors que ses doigts, recouverts du témoignage de sa volupté, se retiraient de son intimité et à la surprise de son amante, il se détourna d'elle. Cette dernière était tellement pantelante et perdue, presque blessée, qu'elle ne prit pas conscience des gestes de son compagnon à ses côtés. Ce fut, toujours dans le mystère le plus total, qu'elle sentit Iruka revenir vers elle et lui caresser tendrement les cuisses. Au frisson qu'elle en percevait, elle revint quelque peu à la réalité. Elle y plongea encore plus quand, avec délicatesse, il lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer délicatement au-dessus d'elle. Au moment où elle ressentit son érection glisser contre sa fente en un doux va et vient, comme pour y commenter l'entrer, qu'elle réalisa les dessins de son amant. Baissant les yeux vers le bas, elle comprit ce qu'il avait entrepris l'instant plus tôt. Il avait enfilé un préservatif, confirmant ses soupçons. Prise de panique, elle posa sa main sur son torse.

« - Iruka, tu… Tu comptes vraiment… ?

\- Je veux te combler d'amour, Mei, lui répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Mais tu me combles déjà d'amour avec toutes tes attentions, tes cadeaux, ta patience, ton soutien et ta sollicitude quotidienne… Tu me combles de bonheur… Ne te force pas juste pour me faire plaisir.

\- Mei, la regarda Iruka en lui caressant la joue délicatement et en la regardant dans les yeux. Je veux nous accorder ce plaisir. Je veux te faire l'amour pour toi,…, mais surtout pour nous… Mais si tu ne veux pas, je suis prêt à en rester là.

\- Non, j'en ai envi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de… »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer, le père adoptif de Naruto captura ses lèvres et l'invita à danser avec lui. Sortant de sa surprise et abdiquant, elle accepta l'invitation en passant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant contre elle. Le baiser, au début tendre, se fit plus passionné au fil de leur échange. La respiration de l'amante s'accéléra et le plaisir qu'elle en ressentait lui tira de doux gémissements aux oreilles de son amant. Lâchant doucement les lèvres tentatrices de sa compagne, Iruka plongea son regard dans le sien alors que d'une main délicate, elle le guida. Au moment où il se glissa en elle, Mei en ferma les paupières, le souffle court. Elle les entrouvrit quand son petit-ami commença dans des mouvements langoureux à les unir tous deux dans une danse sensuelle et harmonieuse. Cela faisait si longtemps, se disait-elle.

Bientôt, le plaisir se renouvela entre les deux amants, chacun désirant l'offrir à l'autre plus qu'à lui-même. Toutefois, à cette harmonie, la réalité dut jouer les trouble-fêtes, prouvant une fois de plus qu'un asexuel n'était pas exempt de ressentir la jouissance finale. Ainsi, Iruka finit par se libérer de la sienne dans un cri roque avant Mei qui l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu honteux qu'elle ne l'ait pas suivi, il se retira et enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la poubelle non loin. Revenant s'allonger au côté de sa dulcinée, l'Umino voulut se rattraper en glissant une main vers son intimité, alors que de l'autre, il entreprit de lui caresser son sein pendant que sa bouche commença à lui dévorer le cou. Contre tout attente, elle l'en empêcha en arrêtant son ascension. Lisant sa question silencieuse dans ses yeux tout étonnés, elle entreprit de lui offrir une réponse.

«- Je n'en ressens pas le besoin… Je suis complètement comblée comme ça.

-Tu en es sûre, » questionna-t-il.

Quand soudain, il réalisa la portée de son interrogation sur elle. Elle pourrait penser qu'il se référait à sa nymphomanie et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se méprenne sur les raisons, il voulut rectifier le tir. Cependant, un doigt sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha. Lui souriant tendrement, Mei le rassura en lui volant un baiser chaste.

« - Dis-moi qui a décrété que pour être satisfait d'un rapport, il fallait jouir à tout prix ?

-…

\- Personne..., à part les préconçues d'une société poussée à l'hyper-sexualisation, à la satisfaction immédiate et au tout tout de suite.

L'instituteur n'eut qu'un léger rire à sa réplique avant de continuer à l'écouter.

\- Je te remercie pour ta prévenance, mais je t'assure que je suis satisfaite du plaisir que tu m'as donné. Serre-moi juste dans tes bras, » quémanda Mei en se collant à lui.

Ne cherchant pas à épiloguer, Iruka exécuta la prière de sa compagne. Argumenter encore plus n'aurait servi qu'à casser cette ambiance de tendresse. Ce fut ainsi enlacer que le couple s'endormit. Mei n'avait pas du tout menti. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vécu un acte sexuel où elle se sentait aimer, mais vraiment aimer, où son partenaire se souciait d'elle et où elle se souciait de lui. Oui, maintenant, elle pouvait l'affirmer avec conviction. Elle savait ce que signifiait vraiment faire l'amour. Ne pas avoir vécu l'orgasme ne lui semblait pas si terrible et pas si primordial que cela. Elle avait tout son temps pour le vivre avec Iruka lors de la pénétration, l'ayant déjà vécu lorsqu'il le lui faisait vivre suite à ses diverses caresses.

Ainsi, tout le monde prit du bon temps tous ensemble, et bien plus pour certains, durant les derniers jours. Enfin, pour tout avouer, il existait une exception. En effet, Kiba était absent durant les rendez-vous du groupe. Shino se doutait que la cause résidait dans sa mise en accusation devant Tsume, mais garda le silence là-dessus. Bientôt, le 27 décembre arriva et donc la célébration de Noël entre les amis. Comme chaque année, tous avaient prévu de se retrouver chez Sasuke. Une différence notoire fut notée toutefois contrairement aux précédents réveillons. Tous avaient convenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de distribution de cadeaux, afin d'éviter les tensions, ou du moins de les rouvrir. Ainsi, un revenant venait de sonner à la porte que l'Uchiwa s'empressa d'ouvrir pour l'accueillir.

« - Tiens, tiens, Kiba nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, déclara l'Uchiwa.

-N'en rajoute pas, Sas'ke…

\- Oh, je t'arrête tout de suite. Le seul qui a le droit de m'appeler ainsi est Naruto. Capiche !

\- D'accord, d'accord, leva les mains l'Inuzuka en signe de paix. Ne t'énerve pas. Que tu peux être soupe au lait. Tu es sûr de ne plus être amoureux de Naruto, parce que là…

\- Ne me cherche pas Kiba, le menaça Sasuke d'un regard glacial. Que je sache, tu as une sœur et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as envi de te la taper.

\- Hey, je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Anna !

\- Alors arrête de m'asticoter, ainsi. Ma relation avec Naruto est la même que tu entretiens avec elle… Et si mon homosexualité te dérange tant que ça, barre-toi !

\- Ok, expira le maître d'Akamaru. Je ne dis plus rien… Je peux rentrer ou pas ? »

Le foudroyant du regard un instant, Sasuke le laissa un peu poireauter avant de lui céder le passage. Ainsi, le fils de Tsume fit son entrée dans le salon où Naruto était déjà présent avec Sakura et Juugo. Les trois discutaient gentiment. Quand ils virent le nouvel arrivant, ils le saluèrent bien que les yeux du blond furent assez froids. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait osé faire à Hinata. Par respect pour elle, mais aussi pour la paix de Noël, il s'était promis de ne pas déclencher d'esclandre, surtout que Shino s'en était déjà occupé. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était aussi dans la pièce, un peu à l'écart comme à son habitude. Il regardait son meilleur ami le snober royalement. Visiblement, il lui en voulait d'avoir tout déballé devant sa mère. Haussant les épaules, l'Aburame préféra le laisser dans son délire. Les autres invités arrivèrent au compte goutte par la suite.

Naruto fut un peu déçu de la simplicité dans la tenue d'Hinata. Cela contrastait avec celle de l'année précédente où elle s'était présentée très séduisante. Elle avait été rayonnante alors que là, elle était presque terne. Il se demandait si ses vêtements reflétaient son état d'esprit. Etait-elle donc malheureuse ? Se secouant la tête dans tous les sens, il essaya de sortir cette idée de l'esprit pour se concentrer sur sa cavalière de danse qui n'était qu'autre que Sakura. A l'opposé de la Hyuga, celle-ci affichait une robe très prête du corps aux couleurs chatoyantes. Un sourire de trois mètres de long égayait son visage aux yeux émeraude. A côté d'elle, Hinata faisait pâle figure à être assisse au milieu de leurs amis, faisant presque semblant d'écouter les conversations, sans pour autant y participer. Elle donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, et pourtant, elle aussi offrait un sourire, mais il était plus timide, plus enfermé.

Cela rappelait à Naruto ces temps du lycée, durant lesquels elle se retrouvait sur un banc de la cour de l'établissement scolaire, seule et à observer l'épanouissement de leur groupe, tel un ange les protégeant. Toutefois, il n'était jamais allé à son encontre, à s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour mieux la connaître en parlant avec elle. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait, et plus encore. En effet, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de réaliser ce qu'il n'avait pas fait des années avant. Prenant alors congé de Sakura, qui en fut un peu surprise tellement elle était dans sa bulle, il entreprit de la rejoindre. Il passa même par le bar et prit deux verres afin de se donner un prétexte pour l'aborder. Malheureusement, quand il arriva, il ne vit personne répondant au prénom d'Hinata sur le canapé qui l'accueillait encore la minute d'avant.

La cherchant du regard, il la vit de loin suivre Kiba dans une pièce adjacente au salon. Il voulut y aller qu'il fut retenu par Shino. Ce dernier signa la négation. Là, il comprit la raison de cet isolement. Les deux se devaient de régler une bonne fois pour toute l'affaire du club libertin. L'Uzumaki se résigna donc et répondit à un énième appel de Sakura qui déroba le verre qu'il destinait à Hinata. Elle l'entretenait de tout et de rien, mais il était comme absent. Son esprit était tourné vers une autre jeune femme. Cette dernière se trouvait devant un Inuzuka qui ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Il lui avait fallu déjà se montrer très persuasif pour la convaincre de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer qu'il craignait ne pas réussir à trouver les mots maintenant. Voyant le silence s'éternisé, Hinata expira avant de faire mine de partir.

« - Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais rejoindre Tenten et Neji.

\- Hinata, tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ? La retint son ami en lui prenant le bras qu'il lâcha immédiatement face à son regard désapprobateur. Vu comment tu le regardes, je ne me trompe pas, hein ?

\- Je n'y crois pas. C'était donc ça le sujet super urgent dont tu voulais m'entretenir ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi cette question te tarabuste autant ? Tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu veux tenter ta chance maintenant.

\- Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, la snoba Kiba. C'est juste pour savoir comment tu t'en sors, c'est tout.

\- Je vais bien, expira Hinata. On essaie de rester amis.

\- Mouais. J'ai vu ça, répondit simplement l'Inuzuka, faisant entendre son doute dans sa voix.

\- Tu peux arrêter ton cinéma, s'attaqua la Hyuga. Au moins, Naruto s'est remis en question et fait des efforts pour sauver le peu d'amitié qu'il existe entre nous. Et toi, qu'entreprends-tu pour sauver la nôtre ? A part me sourire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-…

\- Que je me souvienne, tu n'es pas exempt de reproches. J'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as osé me faire subir. Lui au moins, il a eu le courage de revenir sur ses paroles, et sur ses pas pour venir m'aider, mais surtout de s'excuser.

\- Ecoute, si c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances, je suis désolé, d'accord. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Me forcer à rentrer dans un lieu à l'extrême opposé de mes convictions ? M'avoir mise dans la situation d'être insultée et humiliée par Naruto ? M'obliger à me remettre à un étranger ?

\- Je voulais juste te changer les idées, tout en profitant pour rentrer dans cette boîte. Ca fait des mois que j'essayais de m'y faufiler, haussa des épaules Kiba. Faire deux pierres de coups, en somme.

\- Admets plutôt que tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, sanglota presque Hinata, à cause des souvenirs de cette terrible soirée. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui me serait arrivée à l'intérieur... Et si on m'y avait violée ? Tu y as songé au moins ? »

La voir dans cet état fit mal à Kiba. Jamais il n'avait voulu la détruire ainsi. Il sentit enfin le poids de sa culpabilité. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, mais il l'avait fait. Sa mère le lui avait bien rentré dans la caboche à force de lui faire récurer les chenils et toutes les activités les plus pénibles de la clinique vétérinaire. Cela avait été en tout cas plus efficace que le discours de Shino. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à ce dernier, il n'était plus tellement sûr qu'il ait pu se contenir une fois dans le club libertin. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle à cause de l'effet de l'alcool. Et les autres participants ? L'auraient-il laissé faire ou s'en seraient pris à elle ?

« - Ecoute, tu as raison… Je suis désolé,…, vraiment, réitéra-t-il d'une voix plus douce et plus en proie à une attitude hautaine. Je… j'étais soûl et j'en ai perdu la boule. Je n'aurai pas dû agir ainsi ce soir là… Je ne recommencerai plus. »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Hinata vit son sérieux et sa sincérité dans les yeux noisette de son meilleur ami. Il se sentait coupable et cela se voyait sur son visage. C'était dommage qu'il ait attendu autant de temps pour se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes, mais surtout qu'elle en souffrait. Maintenant, quelle décision prendre. Lui pardonner ? Ce serait trop facile aux dires de certains, mais…

« - Beaucoup me traiteront surement de naïve, ou même de faible, mais…, je veux bien te pardonner.

\- Merci Hinata, merci.

\- Toutefois, ne te méprend pas. Je le fais uniquement pour sauver notre amitié, et celle que tu as avec Shino, mais surtout parce que je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

\- Je comprends. »

Expirant comme si toute la fatigue de l'univers lui tombait sur les épaules, la Hyuga préféra quitter la pièce, le laissant seul avec ses réflexions. Au moment, où elle allait franchir la porte, elle eut une dernière parole à son encontre.

« - Kiba, méfie-toi de ta consommation d'alcool. Elle m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression que tu en perds le contrôle. Tu devrais en réguler la prise, voir même en faire une diète pendant quelques temps, sinon tu risques de tout perdre… Et pense aussi à te réconcilier avec Shino. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas vu votre mauvaise entente. Je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de tout ça, vous rompiez le lien que vous avez ensemble. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. De toute manière, Hinata n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle pensait avoir fait ce qui était juste. Franchissant une bonne fois pour toute la porte, elle rejoignit la salle de réception où la musique et les bavardages lui parvenaient. De son côté, Kiba réfléchissait aux paroles de la jeune femme. Avait-il vraiment un souci avec la bouteille ? Bon, il en abusait un peu, c'était vrai, surtout quand il souhaiter fêter quelque chose, ou juste passer un bon moment, mais delà à dire qu'il en perdait le contrôle. Non, il refusait de le croire et de l'admettre, et il allait le prouver. En ce soir, il ne toucherait plus un seul verre d'alcool. Il allait leur montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. L'Inuzuka allait aussi sortir de la petite salle, qu'il vit la silhouette bien connue de son meilleur ami sortir de l'ombre.

Depuis combien de temps était-il présent ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Enfin, qu'importait. Une chose était certaine. Son meilleur ami était toujours aussi discret pour se faufiler sans que personne ne le voit ou y fasse attention. Lui souriant du coin de la bouche, il lui tendit la main en signe de réconciliation. Shino y baissa le regard et lui fit vivre une attente angoissante. Puis, alors qu'il pensait avoir échoué et avoir perdu son plus fidèle complice, ce dernier saisit sa paluche et la serra avec force. A travers cette poigne, il y mettait autant une mise en garde qu'un pardon accordé. Kiba n'était pas dupe. Shino acceptait sa requête, mais à la condition qu'il se tienne à carreaux. Le comprenant parfaitement, il lui répondit avec la même conviction.

Pendant ce temps, se trouvant une chasee un peu reculée du tumulte, Hinata s'y était laissée tomber. Pencher en avant, le front appuyé sur ses mains, elle luttait contre la migraine. Son cœur la poussait à rentrer. Oui, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne désirait pas priver son cousin et Tenten de leur soirée. A les voir danser tous les deux, ils passaient un bon moment ensemble. Les interrompre n'était pas son but. Elle pourrait demander à Shino ou à Kiba. Levant la tête, elle les chercha du regard pour les retrouver ensemble. Tous deux étaient donc revenus avec eux-tous et semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité. Ils discouraient ensemble en grande confidence. Bientôt, ils furent les premiers à prendre congé. Se doutant de leur destination et de leur dessin, Hinata renonça à les prier de la conduire. Elle n'allait pas s'immiscer dans leur réconciliation.

Elle choisit donc la patience et lutta contre sa migraine comme elle put. En effet, après avoir fouillé dans son sac, elle fut exaspérée de n'y trouver aucun remède contre son maux. Ce dernier avait même l'air de s'accentuer, la musique ne l'aidant pas du tout. Hinata en ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. En fait, son corps n'avait qu'un seul besoin, aller se reposer. Pourquoi ne pas être venue avec sa propre voiture, se lamenta-t-elle. Ouvrant les paupières, elle fixa le sol, se résignant finalement à embêter son cousin pour la ramener, quand une ombre se plaça devant elle. Levant la tête, la jeune femme tomba sur deux azurs inquiets, mais tout aussi brillants que dans ses souvenirs.

«- Naruto… »

Ce dernier s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui prit les mains. Bien que consciente qu'elle ne devrait pas le laisser faire, Hinata ne rompit pas ce contact qui la fit frissonner. Enhardi de ne pas se voir repousser, son ancien petit-ami en eut un petit sourire dont la signification lui échappait. Le frisson de la jeune femme s'accentua quand d'un geste lent et doux, l'Uzumaki lui dégagea son visage de la mèche de cheveux pour la faire glisser derrière son oreille. Encore une fois, elle ne le stoppa pas et se laissa faire quand il reprit ses mains dans les siennes. Face à la pâleur de ce visage si doux sous ses doigts, l'élève officier en fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Hinata.

-Si, si. Ca va. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Hinata, je ne suis pas idiot. Depuis que tu es revenu de ton entretien avec Kiba, tu es aussi blanche que la neige. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais.

-…

\- Ca s'est mal passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non, non, le contredit la Hyuga. On s'est juste expliqué et il s'est excusé.

\- C'est assez surprenant de sa part. Lui, qui est si fier.

\- Naruto…, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer ce dernier. Désolé… Vieille habitude… Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, c'est tout.

\- C'est gentil. Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai juste la migraine, mais rassure-toi, cela va passer. Tu devrais aller t'amuser. Sakura doit t'attendre. »

Les sourcils de l'Uzumaki se froncèrent encore plus à cette dernière réplique. Que venait faire Sakura là-dedans ?

« - Il ne s'agit pas d'elle là maintenant, mais de toi. Ca se voit que tu ne prends aucun plaisir à être là. Tu veux que je prévienne Neji pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.

-Non, non, refusa Hinata. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa soirée avec Tenten avec mes problèmes. Et pas la peine de me proposer d'en parler aux autres. Ma réponse sera la même. »

Naruto n'insista pas et regarda autour de lui. C'était vrai que tous leurs amis s'amusaient et passaient un bon moment, même Sakura vu comment elle rigolait avec Lee. D'ailleurs, en regardant de dernier divertir sa meilleure amie, il en sourit sincèrement, heureux pour eux deux. Cela lui rappela la requête qu'il lui avait fait un instant plus tôt.


	10. Fonce, mon vieux !

C'était arrivé quelques minutes avant le retour d'Hinata dans la pièce. Alors que Naruto était parti chercher un nouveau verre pour Sakura qui avait bu d'une traite celui qu'il avait voulu donner à Hinata, Lee l'avait abordé. Ce dernier l'avait alors tiré dans un coin discret. Après avoir scruté tout autour d'eux dans des mouvements, qui amusa le blond, pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui avait commencé une conversation bien étrange au premier abord.

« - On dirait que tout va mieux pour toi. Tu as l'air d'avoir surmonté la rupture.

\- Euh… Ouais, on peut dire ça, lui avait répondu Naruto ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela l'intéressait.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste maintenant ? La reconquérir ou laisser tomber ?

Cette question avait laissé sans voix le blond qui avait été estomaqué par cette indiscrétion. Lee n'était pourtant pas un adepte des potins, alors pourquoi une telle interrogation. Avec Shikhamaru et Choji, ce fut le seul à ne pas interférer dans son ancien couple. Ca avait été vraiment étrange comme attitude, surtout quand il avait vu une certaine lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. C'était comme s'il avait attendu quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qui allait être décisif pour son avenir. Voulait-il draguer Hinata à son tour ? A cette idée, sa jalousie s'était réveillée à nouveau. La voir aux bras de Lee, même s'il savait qu'il était un homme au grand cœur, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Oui, en cet instant, il avait eu envi de lui crier que le cœur de son ex était chasse gardé et n'était qu'à lui.

\- Et bien,...

\- Et avec Sakura ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir reconstruit une amitié à toute épreuve. Vous êtes vraiment proches tous les deux, l'avait coupé Lee à cause de son impatience et sa fougue légendaire. Vous l'avez toujours été ceci dit, à la limite de…, sinon pourquoi Hinata aurait… Enfin, ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais…

\- Ecoute, Lee. Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia. Si tu venais au fait. Ce serait plus facile, non ? »

Face à cette interruption du fil de ses pensées, son camarade avait réalisé que ces derniers mots qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui, lui avaient échappé à haute voix. Un peu gêné, ce qui contrastait avec son tempérament franc et honnête, il n'avait pas trop su comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Pourtant, maintenant, il n'avait pas pu se dérober.

« - Ouais tu as raison, avait-il réagi, une main derrière la tête avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Ecoute, je me suis déclaré à Sakura avant les vacances de Noël.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial, » avait déclaré Naruto un peu rapidement.

En effet, il avait été soulagé par cette déclaration. Alors ce n'était pas pour séduire Hinata que Lee était venu l'entretenir, mais pour Sakura. D'ailleurs, il s'était traité d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé dès l'instant où son prénom avait été mentionné. Il connaissait pourtant, comme la plupart de leurs amis, les sentiments du jeune homme pour la rose. Mais pourquoi lui parler de ça ? Désirait-il de son aide ?

« - Pas t'en que ça en fait. Je pense que tu te doutes de sa réponse.

\- Elle a refusé. Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Pour te dire la vérité, elle n'a pas refusé non plus.

\- Euh,…, je suis perdu, là. Tu m'expliques.

\- Déjà, il faut que tu saches que Sakura et moi, nous nous sommes vus plus d'une fois pour partager un temps ensemble, une promenade, du shopping, un verre…

A cette information, Naruto en avait froncé les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait. Sa sœur de cœur était souvent sortie avec Lee, mais depuis quand ? Avant ou après sa séparation d'avec Hinata ? Il espérait juste qu'elle ne lui avait pas menti, car si c'était le cas, il avait tout gardé secret et tout perdu à cause de sa promesse pour rien.

-Enfin, voilà, continua le disciple de Gaï. Quand je lui ai confessé ce que je ressentais, Sakura s'est montrée très honnête avec moi. Elle m'a informé qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi, mais qu'elle se sentait bien avec moi, vraiment bien. Elle s'est attachée à moi à force de mieux me connaître, alors, je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance, son attachement pourrait se transformer en amour. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air de refuser à ce que je la drague.

\- D'accord. Je suis content pour toi, s'était avancé prudemment l'Uzumaki. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ?

\- Tout en réalité. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle a eu des sentiments pour toi et ils sont peut-être encore présents.

\- Et…

\- Peux-tu me garantir que tu ne vois Sakura qu'en sœur et de ne pas envisager sortir avec elle ?

\- Tu y vas fort là. Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Vois-tu, je me refuse de me battre pour une fille avec un de mes amis, surtout si elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Je peux entreprendre beaucoup pour la séduire et la faire changer d'avis, mais pas au détriment de l'amitié si les sentiments de mon adversaire pour elle sont réciproques. Il vaut mieux que j'oublie mon amour, ou du moins d'y travailler maintenant, plutôt que d'espérer et lutter pour rien. Autant passer à autre chose tout de suite, tu comprends ?.»

Naruto était allé de surprise en surprise avec son camarade. Sa démarche avait été des plus sincères et des plus matures. Il était vrai qu'il ne servait à rien de draguer une femme si cette dernière n'éprouvait rien pour son soupirant. Si en plus, elle avait la chance que son béguin réponde favorablement à ses aspirations, pourquoi se faire mal pour recevoir que des clopinettes. Cela risquait plus d'engendrer de la colère, de la haine et la mort d'une ou plusieurs amitiés. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. La première chose qui avait traversé l'esprit du fils adoptif d'Iruka avait été, pourquoi une telle précaution. Pourquoi venir le voir pour se rassurer sur ce point ? Avait-il donc donné tant de signes qui pourraient faire penser qu'il prévoyait de conquérir Sakura pour la faire sa nouvelle petite-amie ?

Sa seconde préoccupation avait été comment répondre à son compagnon. Jetant un coup d'œil à la rose qui discutait avec les autres filles, l'Uzumaki avait alors réfléchi. Il était indéniable qu'elle était une belle femme, à la silhouette de mannequin. A côté d'elle, Hinata possédait un physique plus voluptueux, voir un léger surpoids, enfin selon les critères modernes. Pourtant, c'était vers elle que tous ses désirs se tournaient dans ses nuits solitaires. Encore aujourd'hui, son ex habitait ses fantasmes. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu le fruit de ses pensées sortir de son entretien avec Kiba et à s'avachir sur une chaise, aux prises d'un mal inconnu. Malgré cet état, elle était magnifique à ses yeux et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle faisait plus que lui plaire. Toutefois, elle ne voulait plus de lui, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait renoncer au final... Surtout qu'elle lui lançait des signes encourageants. Lee venait de lui donner une nouvelle espérance. Tant que les choses n'étaient pas certaines, à part les sentiments des deux acteurs de cette pièce de théâtre, rien n'était encore perdu. Cependant…

« - Alors ? S'enquit Lee qui perdait un peu patience.

\- Je comprends. Toutefois, je ne sais de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Serais-je avec Sakura ? Aurai-je convaincu Hinata d'être encore à moi ? A moins que ce ne soit aucune d'entre elles. Tout peut encore changer. Je pense que tu en as conscience. Je ne peux donc pas te garantir à cent pour cent que Sakura ne m'aime plus, et qu'elle ouvrira son cœur à toi ou à un autre.

\- Je vois.

\- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout ce que je peux t'assurer est la constance de mon affection pour Sakura, assura Naruto. Mais mon amour suit un autre chemin.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre.

\- Pour être plus précis, je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura, et je ne compte pas la draguer… Qui draguerait sa propre sœur ?... Ne te retiens donc pas à cause de ce que les autres et toi avaient cru voir ou comprendre.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu me promets que tu ne te joues pas de moi ?

\- Je te le promets. Tu as le champ libre, mon vieux, lui tapa l'épaule l'Uzumaki. Fonce ! »

Lee n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, il avait le feu vert. Celui qu'il avait cru être son plus sérieux rival pour la conquête de la rose venait bien de l'encourager. Tout à sa joie et à son soulagement, il en oublia de le remercier. Il était tellement pressé de débuter sa séduction, le cœur plus léger. Au moment où il se précipita vers celle qu'il désirait conquérir, il fut retenu par le bras puissant de Naruto.

« - Par contre, on est d'accord. Si elle accepte, ce sera maintenant à toi d'en prendre soin. Elle paraît forte comme ça, mais elle est plus fragile qu'on le croit.

\- Bien sûr ? Fit Lee, un peu intrigué par cette presque mise en garde, mais vraiment qu'un peu tellement il était à sa joie. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Alors, bonne chance. »

Le libérant, l'Uzumaki l'avait suivi du regard, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait d'avoir fait un heureux. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux avait reçu un présent de Noël. La balle était dans le camp de Lee maintenant. Il espérait juste que Sakura se rende compte du formidable homme que ce dernier était. Si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien, son espoir résidait dans le fait que son ami n'aurait rien à regretter et pourra continuer à avancer. Il aura au moins tenté sa chance. Se détachant du spectacle d'un Lee invitant à danser sa « sœur », il s'était à nouveau concentré sur Hinata entrain de se masser les tempes. Sa pâleur l'avait alors inquiété et il s'était alors avancé. Il était maintenant à genoux devant elle, savourant le contact de sa peau au bout de ses doigts. Revenant de ses souvenirs, il prit alors une décision.

« - Je vais te raccompagner alors, l'invita-t-il donc en se levant.

-Je te remercie, mais je ne vais pas te déranger. Je vais juste patienter en m'éloignant un peu du bruit. Mon mal de tête passera, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Cela me fait même plaisir, » lui sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hinata hésita encore. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Bien que tous les deux s'entendaient mieux et que leur relation s'était améliorée, il existait encore une petite résistance et cela à cause de cette attitude très tactile et ambigüe de Naruto. Elle ne savait pas si la cause en trouvait sa source en sa nature profonde ou s'il attendait plus que de l'amitié de sa part. Voyant son hésitation, le sourire du blond s'effaça. Il en baissa la main. Il était plus que déçu. Cependant, il refusa d'abandonner.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te mange ? Je ne suis pourtant pas le méchant loup. »

Enfin, il n'était plus le sien, bien qu'une part de lui désire l'être à nouveau. Celle-ci le tarabustait de plus en plus, et les signes qu'elle lui envoyait ne faisaient qu'enflammer ce souhait de jour en jour. En tout cas, sa réplique eut le don de faire un peu rire Hinata qui en recouvrit ses lèvres de sa main. Pourtant, une partie d'elle était un peu triste. Elle avait bien senti sa déception derrière sa plaisanterie. Son match intérieur fut vaincu quand cette impression en fut confirmée par de nouveaux mots lui arrivant aux oreilles.

« - Je croyais que nous étions redevenus amis… Si un ami ne peut plus proposer son aide… »

Le voyant faire demi-tour, les épaules avachies par le poids de sa peine, la Hyuga se sentit coupable. Se levant, elle lui saisit le bras pour le stopper en lui demandant d'attendre un instant. A cette requête et à ce toucher sur lui, Naruto en eut un petit sourire sournois. La lueur dans ses yeux fut le témoignage de sa satisfaction de l'avoir fait céder… encore. Finalement, il gardait une certaine influence sur elle et exclut de sa tête qu'elle avait juste bon cœur. Il effaça sa risette de son visage avant de le tourner sur elle, affichant cette fois une mine neutre, cachant ainsi ses réels ressentis, mais surtout faisant comme s'il était peiné. En tout cas, c'était ainsi qu'Hinata l'interpréta. Sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux, elle finit par accepter sa proposition. Au début, elle voulut prévenir Neji, mais en le voyant enlacer à une Tenten heureuse de son sort, elle se ravisa. L'Uzumaki l'assura le prévenir quand il reviendra. Ce fut donc rassuré sur ce point que la jeune femme le suivit.

Le trajet se fit en silence entre les deux jeunes gens. Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait nerveuse et tentait de garder son regard tourné vers la route ou ses genoux. En fait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur son chauffeur, bien qu'elle se surprenne plus d'une fois à se perdre dans son profil. Et à chaque fois qu'elle en prenait conscience, elle se détournait, les joues rouges, un peu honteuse, priant qu'il ne voyait pas son manège. Malheureusement, c'était une prière perdue d'avance. En effet, Naruto n'était pas dupe et l'observait du coin de l'œil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bon dieu, qu'il adorait cette sensation d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une jeune femme comme Hinata. Tous ces derniers jours contrariaient les dires de Sakura et il avait enfin posé son propre jugement. Maintenant, il espérait arriver à la convaincre, bien qu'il ne se faisait pas trop de souci sur ce point.

L'ambiance était donc fébrile entre les deux jeunes gens. Quand enfin, le voyage prit fin, à la surprise de la sœur d'Hanabi, la voiture s'arrêta à quelques pas du domaine Hyuga. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle voulut remercier Naruto de l'avoir raccompagnée. Jetant un coup d'œil sur lui, elle le vit regarder loin devant lui, les mains serrant le volant comme s'il voulait le tordre. Il lui parut tellement beau avec l'air sérieux qu'il affichait, bien qu'il semblait nerveux, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. En plus de ça, le corps d'Hinata lui parut lourd, lui donnant l'impression de ne pas désirer quitter le siège où il était assis. Se convaincant que ce n'était plus sa place, la jeune femme se força alors à bouger en se concentrant sur son sac à ses pieds. Le récupérant, elle le posa sur ses genoux.

Se triturant les doigts sur le cuir, à cause de l'atmosphère électrique qui existait dans la voiture, Hinata s'arma de courage afin de lui offrir une dernière parole. C'était la moindre des choses pour la diligence dont il fit preuve. Toutefois, elle n'osa pas le regarder, comme si elle désirait se protéger de lui. En effet, la Hyuga craignait que le spectacle d'un être qu'elle avait tant aimé ne lui aspire toutes ses forces. Il fallait absolument qu'elle résiste au pouvoir qu'il avait encore sur elle et l'ambiance ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

« - Je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée. »

A cette voix fluette, emplie de timidité, Naruto ne put résister plus longtemps et se tourna vers elle. Malheureusement pour lui, il dut se contenter du profil de son ex petite-amie caché par une mèche de cheveux, lui qui aurait voulu se plonger dans ses belles pupilles de lune. La politesse aurait voulu qu'elle reçoive une réponse de circonstance de sa part, mais rien ne vint traverser ses lèvres durant au moins une bonne petite minute. Seul le poids de son regard pesa sur elle. Hinata pouvait en sentir l'intensité dans chaque fibre de son cœur, la faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. Le silence du blond fut tout de même un pincement pour son cœur déjà éprouvé. Pas qu'elle le blâmait de ne point lui rendre l'appareil.

Bien que poli et respectueux selon les circonstances, les convenances et l'Uzumaki n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage dans la sphère privée, et elle le savait. En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Il avait toujours possédé un esprit libre, sauf durant leur relation. Elle se rappelait que trop bien comment il s'était retenu, comment il avait brossé sa famille dans le sens du poil, sous-pesant chaque mot, chaque expression. Elle l'avait vu bafoué, désavoué qui il était. Comme cette liberté de penser qu'elle appréciait tant chez Naruto lui avait manqué, pensa-t-elle. En effet, elle ne l'avait revu ainsi qu'au contact de leurs amis et de Sakura. Il était mortifiant pour elle d'attendre qu'il le soit avec elle que grâce à leur rupture et après qu'il ait accepté cette dernière.

Ainsi, ce fut ce souvenir et ce constat amer qui firent mal à Hinata. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait souhaité en le libérant, que son libre-arbitre puisse s'épanouir à nouveau. C'était quand même un petit réconfort à son cœur. Pour l'heure, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur lui, sûrement pour lui cacher son malaise, la fille de Hiashi s'apprêta à actionner la poignée de la portière quand une voix suave lui parvint.

« - Je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. »

Bien que surprise du ton, toute à sa joie de l'entendre enfin, la jeune femme suspendit son geste et tourna son visage vers lui. Elle lui offrit alors un magnifique sourire. Mal lui en pris, car elle se trouva bien vite la prisonnière de ce qu'elle craignait le plus depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette voiture. La blancheur de ses pupilles tomba d'un coup dans l'azur de Naruto. Ainsi aspirée par la lueur de douceur et de convoitise qui y brillaient, sa risette s'effaça et son souffle se fit rare comme si la moindre respiration pouvait casser ce moment. Le temps se suspendit entre les deux jeunes gens au point que plus rien ne comptait. L'intensité des yeux de l'Uzumaki était d'une telle puissance, d'une telle profondeur qu'Hinata avait l'impression de se retrouver au sommet du mont des Hokages, juste à l'instant où il avait déclaré l'aimer et faire d'elle sa petite-amie. Les ex amoureux se noyaient complètement au fond de l'âme de l'autre que cela en devenait suffoquant.

Malheureusement, tout avait une fin. Le passage d'une autre voiture à plein régime cassa la magie. Hinata revint soudainement à la réalité et rompit le contact en papillonnant des paupières. Détournant le regard sous l'air désappointé de son compagnon, elle se concentra sur la sensation de froid qui lui parvenait de la poignée entre ses doigts. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de reprendre ses esprits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Se forçant à reprendre le contrôle, elle voulut ouvrir la bouche et ne put que bégayer des mots presque audibles.

« - Je… je te remercie encore… et je… je te souhaite de… de passer une bonne fin de… »

Hinata ne réussit jamais à finir sa phrase. En effet, un doigt lui effleura tendrement la tempe. Cet effleurement était si doux que cela l'immobilisa, alors qu'elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Le toucher suave se mua doucement sous cette mèche qui la cachait pour la poser derrière son oreille avant de glisser le long de sa mâchoire.

«- Tu es si belle, Hinata. »

Le frisson de la jeune femme en fut plus intense à l'écoute de cette voix tendre qui l'appelait, accentuant les effets de sa caresse au niveau de son fin cou et de son regard rempli de désir sur elle. Etait-ce le fait de le revoir redevenir lui-même depuis ces dernières semaines, l'atmosphère, le réveil de leurs sentiments ou tout à la fois ? La fille de Hiashi l'ignorait, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ses sensations. Ses émotions risquaient de la submerger à tout moment. Pourtant, elle se devait de résister à ce chemin glissant qui sapait toutes ses résistances.

« - Naruto, tu ne devrais…», tenta-t-elle sans lui offrir un seul regard.

Malheureusement, encore une fois, le reste des mots se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle venait d'être interrompue soudainement, sans aucun respect pour son avis. Sur sa bouche, des lèvres y étaient posées, capturant les siennes. Malgré l'inconfort de la position, Naruto avait refusé d'entendre les réserves d'Hinata. Il avait eu trop envi de goûter à nouveau la douceur de celles-ci. N'écoutant que cette pulsion, il avait apposé ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage fin. Il l'avait alors obligée à tourner sa tête vers lui. Sans attendre son approbation, il s'était jeté littéralement sur ses lippes pour l'embrasser. A leur contact, son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine, alors que celui de la Hyuga en rata un battement. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, cette dernière voulut se dégager en le repoussant, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. L'Uzumaki résista et répliqua en accentuant le baiser. S'aidant du dossier, il l'a plaqua contre le fauteuil, renforçant ainsi sa prise, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Emportée par un secret et silencieux désir qui venait de se réveiller, les petits coups qu'elle donnait contre son torse musclé dans l'espoir de se libérer se firent de moins en moins déterminer. Au fil des secondes, Hinata se détendit et fermant les yeux, se mit à répondre à son invitation. Ses lèvres se mirent à danser avec ses consœurs, à la grande joie de Naruto. Les mains de ce dernier se firent alors plus douces et relâchèrent un peu leur pression. Comme cela leur avait manqué, pensèrent-ils presque simultanément. Désirant encore plus, le jeune homme caressa du bout de la langue la bouche de la jeune femme pour lui en demander l'entrée. Au moment où elle allait y accorder favorablement l'accès, un portable se mit à vibrer, déclarant le système sans fil de la voiture et rompant la magie du moment.

Réalisant alors ce qu'ils faisaient, Hinata se décolla la première, essayant de se reculer au point de se cogner à la portière. Elle était plus que gênée et se cacha le visage entre ses mains, comme pour se protéger d'un crime dont elle serait coupable. De son côté, Naruto pesta entre ses dents, alors qu'il regardait l'écran du tableau de bord pour connaître l'identité du perturbateur. Reconnaissant le nom de Sakura, il la maudit intérieurement en actionnant la commande. Contre toute attente, il refusa l'appel et raccrocha au nez de la rose, à la grande surprise de la Hyuga. En effet, elle avait aussi vu au travers de ses doigts le prénom de l'Haruno s'afficher. Cela lui rappela alors ses soupçons sur une éventuelle relation entre le blond et son amie. Ce fut ainsi un dur retour à la réalité. Ainsi, alors que son camarade touchait l'écran tactile du véhicule, elle s'était saisie de son sac et sortit précipitamment. Sans se retourner, Hinata se dirigea vers sa demeure aussi rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes lui permettaient.

Cheminant en trébuchant plus d'une fois, elle s'injuriait intérieurement d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle faiblesse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû céder et accepter le baiser. Un sentiment d'avoir trahi une de ses amis en embrassant son amant lui broyait l'estomac. Pourtant, une partie d'elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait désiré revivre cette sensation de sécurité et de béatitude qu'elle avait vécue et à qui elle avait dit adieu à la fin de l'été dernier. Son ex petit-ami avait brillé d'une telle aura où elle avait eu l'impression d'être la seule à exister, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à résister. Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre. Une autre jeune femme était et sera toujours présente dans le cœur de Naruto et ce n'était pas elle. C'était une femme qui lui correspondait mieux et avec qui il était lui-même. Une larme coula alors sur la joue de la Hyuga, une larme de colère contre son cœur trop ébranlable, mais aussi de tristesse. Elle venait de gâcher l'effort de ces dernières semaines. Leur amitié était-elle maintenant compromise ? L'avait-elle été réelle de toute manière ?

Derrière elle, un Uzumaki avait vu sa fuite. Un peu abasourdi au début, il quitta rapidement son mutisme et se précipita à la suite d'Hinata. Cette dernière n'entendit pas le bruit la portière se fermer sous la force du jeune homme. Pourtant, elle accéléra le pas. Face à cela, Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Elle venait pourtant de l'embrasser et était à deux doigts d'accepter sa silencieuse prière. Quelle mouche venait de la piquer ? C'était à cause du coup de fil de Sakura ? Croyait-elle vraiment que cette dernière lui était plus importante ? Refusant de perdre la face, il se mit à courir. Arrivé à sa portée, le blond se saisit du bras de son ex petite-amie et d'un mouvement brusque, l'empoigna entre ses bras, alors qu'il écrasait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne prit même pas garde aux larmes présentes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Malheureusement pour lui, la magie n'y était plus. Hinata se dégagea avec force, y mettant toute son énergie. Elle réussit alors à libérer ses lippes, mais toujours prisonnière de la poigne de l'Uzumaki, se débattit.

« - Lâche-moi, Naruto ! »

Ce dernier ne l'entendit pas ainsi et fit la sourde oreille. D'une main, il la saisit au niveau de la nuque, et captura encore ses lèvres, la forçant à l'embrasser. Il y mit toutes ses convictions et sa détermination, mais en vain. La Hyuga resta insensible à son baiser, bien au contraire. Elle redoubla d'effort pour le repousser, au point que ses larmes redoublèrent. Les sentant enfin tombées sur le bord de sa bouche et face à cette force qui signifiait tout le rejet de la jeune femme, Naruto céda et libéra son visage, tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Toutefois, là aussi, Hinata refusa d'y rester. Profitant qu'il en desserra la prise, elle retrouva sa liberté à grand renfort de gestes et de gesticulations. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, tout en essuyant ses joues de l'eau qu'elle déversait. Alors que l'ancienne personne qu'elle était se serait surement réjouie d'un tel empressement à son égard, celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui en était blessée.

L'attitude de Naruto rouvrait ses blessures. Encore une fois, il ne lui demandait pas son avis. Encore une fois, il s'imposait sans aucune considération. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser faire son deuil ? Hinata n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions multiples. L'Uzumaki aussi était en pleine interrogation.

« - Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il s'avançant vers elle alors qu'elle reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

-…

\- Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

\- Non,…, je…

\- Ne me mens pas, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec avant de se reprendre. Tu m'aimes et rien ne changera ça.

\- Quand sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout… Tu veux qu'on redevienne amis, mais tout chez toi m'a crié tes sentiments ces dernières semaines… sinon tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser… Alors pourquoi résistes-tu ? Nous nous aimons, alors rien ne devrait nous entraver.

\- Ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse, un égarement…

\- Non, c'est faux ! Arrête de nier l'évidence ! Tu m'aimes !

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à décider, Naruto, sanglota Hinata. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire…, surtout après tout ce que tu m'as balancée à la figure. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut se remettre ensemble après tes mots et ton attitude… Ce baiser ne change rien.

\- Tu es encore avec ça. Je me suis excusé pourtant.

\- Et moi, j'ai été trop naïve de croire que tu étais sincère en disant voulant redevenir ami avec moi, en reconnaissant la douleur que tu m'as fait, se mit-elle presque en colère malgré son déchirement. Cela fait mal, très mal de recevoir un jugement aussi injuste et injustifié, d'avoir été si mal traitée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me suis sentie humiliée et blessée, même durant notre relation... et tu continues.

\- C'est à cause de toi, l'attaqua Naruto. C'est toi qui as rompu sans me laisser une chance de me rattraper. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as pris cette décision, surtout si tu m'aimes encore.

-…

\- Oui, j'avoue que je voulais te faire payer la souffrance que j'ai ressentie à notre séparation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je voulais que tu souffres autant que je souffrais… Oui, je n'aurai pas dû. Ce n'était pas digne de moi, surtout en utilisant Sakura pour te rendre jalouse.

-…

\- Maintenant que j'ai reconnu toute mon implication, nous pourrions oublier tout ça et recommencer. »

Ecarquillant les yeux, Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto ne manquait pas d'air. D'un autre côté, il avait surement raison. Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser la toucher, la complimenter. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se préoccuper encore de son sort, à l'espionner amoureusement. Elle aurait dû l'ignorer, le rejeter, le traiter en étranger. Oui, tout était de sa faute. Refusant de se plonger dans l'espérance qui devait briller au fond des pupilles de ce dernier, elle baissa la tête. Elle prit une nouvelle fois la parole, d'une voix transpirant de culpabilité, pour sonner le glas aux espoirs du blond.

« -… Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas. Si mon comportement t'a fait croire que je désirais être de nouveau ta petite-amie, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention… Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux que nous cessions d'être proches un certain temps.

\- Non… Tu ne peux pas…

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on délaisse et qu'on reprend quand l'envie te prend, Naruto, » le coupa-t-elle en reculant avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le laissant sur place par ses paroles, Naruto regarda la Hyuga le quitter encore une fois d'un pas lent, mais déterminé. Ses poings étaient serrées à s'en faire mal. Cependant, il refusa à lui courir après. Il ne lui fera jamais ce plaisir de l'humilier. Pourtant, sentir les yeux de l'Uzumaki peser lourd sur son dos n'aidait pas Hinata du tout, bien au contraire. Elle en tremblait à chaque pas, qu'elle avait peur de s'effondrer. La culpabilité et la tristesse lui broyaient le cœur. A chaque foulée, ce dernier s'alourdissait de plus en plus. A partir de ce jour, elle en était certaine, il ne sera plus jamais serein et en paix, car elle avait tout gâché. Ainsi se termina cette fête de Noël pour les acteurs de cette tragédie, brisés de part et d'autre.

Quand enfin Hinata rentra chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour se jeter littéralement sur son lit, en pleurs. C'était un véritable torrent qui se déversait. Son cœur souffrait. Oh, comme il souffrait. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui croyait que l'harmonie était revenue, que tout le monde reprendrait une vie normale, une vie où elle l'aurait vu épanoui et heureux, une vie où elle aurait peut-être eu la force de passer à autre chose… Finalement, tout n'était que mensonge. Et si c'était elle qui s'était mentie à elle-même et qui s'était mise des œillères ? Alors que ses larmes commençaient à se tarir, l'image confiant d'un Naruto affirmant son amour lui revint en mémoire. Malheureusement, petit à petit, la lumière qui émanait de lui se transforma en ombre, alors que son sourire et ses yeux rieurs se fanèrent en une expression de fermeté blessée et vengeur. En fond, elle pouvait réentendre toutes ses insultes. Il l'accusait d'être responsable de leur malheur.

A cette vision, Hinata se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Elle n'en pouvait plus autant physiquement que moralement. A ce moment-là, malgré l'heure tardive, sa porte s'ouvrit doucement avant de laisser passer une silhouette qui eut un moment d'hésitation face à la détresse devant elle avant de se précipiter au chevet de la jeune femme. Sentant son matelas bouger et deux bras l'enlacer, cette dernière comprit qu'on venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

«- Grande sœur, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans un tel état ? »

Reconnaissant la voix d'Hanabi, la Hyuga se releva sur un coude avant de se jeter contre celle-ci qui l'accueillit sans broncher. Lui caressant le dos tendrement, la cadette la laissa déverser toute sa peine sur son épaule avant d'envisager de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Ainsi passèrent plusieurs minutes, dans un silence perturbé simplement par les sanglots d'une pauvre hère. Ces derniers finirent par se tarir pour disparaître dans le néant de la chambre. Quand enfin, elle se sentit un peu mieux, Hinata se décolla de sa jeune sœur et renifla quelque peu avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Prenant un mouchoir, elle se moucha sous le regard compatissant d'Hanabi, mais aussi un peu rieur face au bruit de trompette qu'elle sortit. Expirant à fond pour reprendre son calme, elle attendit que l'interrogatoire commence. A sa surprise, il se fit attendre. Et quand enfin, la torture allait débuter, ce fut des plus surprenants pour notre héroïne.

« - Raconte-moi tout, affirma juste la plus jeune avant de lever la main pour l'empêcher de lui sortir encore la même explication. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne te croirais pas. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Hinata comprit vite que son interlocutrice avait anticipé ses intentions. Baissant la tête, elle pesa le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Finalement, pourquoi pas. Un besoin de soulager son cœur en tout déballant se faisait de plus en plus pressant au fin fond d'elle. Elle raconta tout à sa sœur qui l'écouta en se retenant d'émettre le moindre commentaire de peur de la couper dans son élan et que son courage fonde au soleil. Pourtant, Hanabi en mourrait d'envie. Pour résister, elle se raclait les petits bouts de peau au niveau de ses ongles. Quand tout le récit fut récité, elle ne put que prendre dans ses bras son aînée et lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter, car oui, les larmes étaient réapparues au fil des révélations. La cadette ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

D'un côté, elle était déçue d'Hinata. Cette dernière n'avait pas écouté ses conseils en fuyant la discussion avec Naruto sur le sujet de leur intimité. Cela aurait été la première chose à faire. Hanabi était plus jeune qu'elle. Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était un point primordial pour un couple. Visiblement, la différence de tempérament entre elles avait joué en la défaveur de sa sœur. Quand allait-elle donc s'assumer et revendiquer sa propre force ? La cadette avait mis tant d'espoir dans le caractère confiant et déterminé de l'Uzumaki pour l'aider à se battre et à développer sa confiance en soi. Malheureusement, Hanabi devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait surestimé les chances, voir même le pouvoir et l'influence du jeune homme sur son aînée. Bon, à la décharge de cette dernière, l'enchaînement des événements lui avait mis pas mal de bâton dans les roues à chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu dire la réalité au blond. A croire que la malchance l'avait poursuivie tout au long de sa vie.

D'un autre côté, la seconde fille de Hiashi sentit la rage et la colère triompher de sa déception. Toute sa fureur était tournée vers Naruto. Il avait fait souffrir celle qui était une seconde mère pour elle. Et pourquoi ? Pour une promesse faite à une autre femme ! Une femme qui avait de nouveau concentrée toute l'attention de ce baka au point qu'il s'était montré négligeant, voir même blessant, tout en miroitant la bénédiction des anciens. Oui, elle comprenait les soupçons d'Hinata sur les intérêts que l'Uzumaki avait espérés au travers de son couple, mais surtout vis-à-vis de Sakura. Avait-il donc joué avec sa sœur pour mettre à l'épreuve les sentiments de cette dernière ? Elle espérait que non, et la tentative de ce soir semblait lui donner raison. Toutefois, tout était possible dans ce monde, même la plus noirceur des intentions. Une chose était certaine pour elle. Sa propre culpabilité l'étouffait presque et remporta la palme d'or dans la compétition de ses émotions.

« - Je suis désolée Hinata, finit par dire Hanabi.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? » Demanda son aînée.

Se faisant, celle-ci se redressa au point de se retrouver à genoux devant sa cadette. Elle assista alors à un spectacle qui lui brisa encore plus le cœur. Devant elle, les yeux de sa petite sœur se remplissaient d'eau et exprimaient la plus grande peine, comme si celle-ci rentrait en résonnance avec la sienne. De nouveau, elle se sentit coupable d'infliger le malheur à son entourage, et encore plus à celle qui a grandi à ses côtés, sur qui elle posait sa petite main d'enfant quand elle avait de la fièvre.

« - Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Hanabi, » affirma-t-elle d'une voix maternelle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Si,…, car j'ai insisté pour que tu sortes avec Naruto, sans le mettre à l'épreuve, sans exiger de lui qui t'apportent les preuves de ses sentiments… Je t'ai offerte à lui comme si tu lui appartenais déjà… C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de vous enfermer à l'intérieur de ce salon l'année dernière. Les autres n'ont fait que me suivre dans cette histoire.

\- Oh, Hanabi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Cela partait d'une bonne intention. Je l'aimais depuis tellement longtemps que tu pensais faire mon bonheur… Et je l'ais été… enfin pendant quelques mois…

\- Jusqu'au retour de Sakura dans vos vies…

\- Non, pas seulement, se désola Hinata qui hocha la tête montrant son désaccord. Il faut que je sois honnête avec moi-même. Notre relation avait commencé à dégénérer quelques temps avant. »

A cette affirmation, Hanabi pencha son visage sur le côté, ne comprenant pas trop les allusions de son aînée. Ne lui aurait-elle pas affirmée toute la vérité ? Aurait-elle gardé des informations pour elle ? Et elle aurait eu raison si elle avait eu le don de télépathie. Elle aurait alors su pour les pamphlets, son semi-emménagement secret chez Naruto, et toutes les fois où il avait tenté de coucher avec elle, ainsi que les insultes. Oui, Hinata n'avait pas tout raconté, gardant sa vie intime et ses plus gros problèmes sous le sceau du secret. Face à son triste et suppliant sourire, la cadette comprit que rien d'autre ne lui sera révélé.

« - Nous aurions dû écouter Temari, souffla-t-elle, vaincue, une unique larme coulant sur sa joue. C'était elle qui avait raison.

\- Tu sais, je ne regrette pas ma relation avec Naruto. J'ai vécu un temps un de mes rêves et la réalité m'a juste rattrapée… C'est dur, même très dur. On a l'impression que la vie est terminée, que plus rien ne compte et n'a plus de saveur, mais en réalité,… rien n'est perdu, car nous ne sommes jamais seuls en réalité, tant que notre famille est là pour nous soutenir, même si elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Notre vie est encore devant nous, le bonheur est comme le bon temps qui revient après la pluie. En fait, ce que je regrette concernent les suites et toute cette animosité. De ça, personne à part moi n'en ait la responsable.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça, se jeta dans ses bras Hanabi. Toi non plus, tu n'es coupable de rien… Naruto n'avait pas à agir comme l'idiot qu'il est. S'il n'a pas compris ce qu'il a perdu et pourquoi, alors il ne te mérite pas. Tu as bien fait de l'envoyer se faire cuir un œuf ailleurs.

\- Hanabi, ria quelque peu Hinata.

\- Ben quoi, lui répondit sur le même ton sa sœur. Je ne dis que la vérité. S'il te rendait malheureuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais restée avec lui. L'amour ne doit pas être une prison, mais un havre d'épanouissement à deux. Il n'a été qu'un sale égoïste… et cela faisait un moment que je le soupçonnais.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, mais je n'osais pas t'en parler pour ne pas te blesser. Tu l'aimais tellement… Finalement, j'aurai dû, se désola encore Hanabi.

\- Nous ne serons jamais la réponse à cette question, dit Hinata en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille maternellement. De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai, » admit sa cadette qui posa sa main sur celle de son aînée, toujours sur sa joue.

Le front de chacune des jeunes femmes se touchèrent alors dans une étreinte fraternelle. Un sourire tendre éclaircissait leur visage quelque peu défiguré par les sillons de leurs larmes. Alors que deux sœurs se réconfortaient l'une l'autre, derrière la porte de la chambre entrouverte, un père avait espionné toute la conversation. Son cœur saignait des souffrances de ses filles induites par les mœurs des anciens, mais surtout par un seul jeune homme. Un jeune homme dont jamais il n'aurait soupçonné la mesquinerie et une attitude aussi égoïste. Il avait eu confiance en son intégrité et à son tempérament volontaire. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Désireux de ne pas rompre la bulle et le lien qui existait entre Hanabi et Hinata, Hiashi les laissa sans rentrer et partit dans sa propre suite. Le bal du nouvel an allait être mouvementé, il le pressentait. A lui, de faire en sorte de protéger ses filles.

D'ailleurs, ce jour arriva bien trop vite pour Hinata. Cette dernière n'avait pas revu Naruto, ni même le reste du groupe. Comme promis, elle voulait prendre un peu ses distances avec lui, lui donner de l'air pour qu'il oublie ses prétentions. Comme bien souvent, il était rarement seul et était souvent partant pour une sortie de groupe. Elle le savait pertinemment. Il était donc à parier qu'elle l'aurait côtoyé à coup sûr. Elle reçue tout de même quelques visites de Tenten, mais aussi, et bizarrement, Sakura. Les deux étaient venues prendre de ses nouvelles, bien qu'à des moments différents. La petite-amie de Neji, accompagnant ce dernier la plus part du temps, voyait d'un mauvais œil les arrivée de la rose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était presque sûre que son attitude puait l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

Les deux s'étaient une fois croisées sur l'allée emmenant au domaine Hyuga, échangeant par un pur hasard leur place auprès de leur amie. L'Haruno affichait alors un sourire hautain, presque mesquin sur le visage. Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même. Pourtant, pas à un seul moment, elle ne lui offrit aucun regard. Tenten s'était même arrêtée et retournée pour la voir s'éloigner, des interrogations pleines la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle eu une telle attitude ? Elle avait pourtant haussé les épaules, décrétant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'elle avait d'autres priorités que Sakura. Toutefois, Hinata paraissait toujours un peu déboussolée et ailleurs après les visites de cette dernière. Il fallait avouer qu'entendre la rose lui raconter comment Naruto était prévenant et souriant avec elle quand ils étaient ensembles n'aidait pas beaucoup la Hyuga a retrouvé sa sincérité, mais surtout à croire en la confession de ses sentiments encore présent.

Enfin, pour le moment, en cette veillée du nouvel an, Hinata tournait en rond dans sa chambre, sa robe de bal sur le lit. Elle hésitait comme il n'était pas permis. Une grande partie d'elle ne voulait pas aller à la réception pour offrir courbettes et sourires hypocrites alors que son cœur n'était que peine. Elle ne désirait que rester tranquille. Malheureusement, elle avait un devoir à accomplir. Cette obligation de satisfaire l'image des Hyuga. Si elle n'y allait pas, les anciens y trouveraient encore une raison pour lui reprocher d'entacher leur réputation. Que faire ? Que décider ? Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, les coudes posés sur ses genoux alors que ses mains soutenaient son front. Expirant longuement, elle prit sa décision. Elle allait se faire porter pâle. Ce n'était pas non plus un gros mensonge, vu son état. S'apprêtant à se lever pour prévenir son père, Hinata eut la surprise de le voir rentrer soudainement et se dresser devant elle dans son costume trois pièces.

«- Et bien Hinata, tu n'es pas prête ? Il serait temps pourtant.

-C'est-à-dire que… Père, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez la faveur de rester ici… Je ne me sens pas du tout en état d'assister à la soirée.

\- Et pourquoi dois-je t'accorder cela ?

\- Je… J'ai mal à la tête. Je crois que je suis entrain de couver quelque chose. »

Un silence suivit durant lequel Hiashi observa son aînée. C'était vrai qu'elle était pâle, malgré son maquillage. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement les cernes sous ses yeux. Cependant, ce qui l'interpella fut surtout son attitude. Son aînée avait la tête certes haute, mais elle n'osait pas poser sur lui son regard. Elle le fuyait. De plus, tout comme durant son enfance, elle se triturait les doigts. Bon, c'était plus discret que quand elle était enfant, mais il le voyait bien. Ce qui signifiait qu'il existait une autre raison dans sa demande. L'image d'un jeune homme blond au bras d'une autre face à sa fille, la narguant, lui arriva alors à l'esprit. Le chef de famille pouvait comprendre le désir d'Hinata d'échapper à cette torture, mais cela ne serait-il pas une marque de faiblesse. Refusant qu'elle paraisse ainsi et laisser gagner ses détracteurs, il prit la parole d'un ton sec.

« - Je te donne dix minutes pour enfiler ta robe. »

Après ça, il fit volte-face, laissant derrière lui, une fille abasourdie par cet ordre. Car oui, pour elle, c'était bien un ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son père avait refusé sa requête. S'avançant à sa suite, elle voulut insister.

«- Mais père, je…

-Il suffit, Hinata. Arrête de faire ton enfant capricieux…

-…

\- Tu as des responsabilités envers notre famille. Depuis le décès de ta mère, tu as une place à tenir à mes côtés, je te le rappelle… Tu es ma fille, la première représentante des Hyuga. Montre-moi que tu en ais digne. »

Là-dessus, ce fut le dernier mot que Hiashi accorda à Hinata avant de quitter la chambre de celle-ci. Toujours debout, abasourdie par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à sortir de son mutisme. Encore une fois, elle devait supporter le poids de ses obligations sans aucune considération pour ses ressentis et ses souhaits. Quand allait-on la laisser tranquille ? Quand arriverait-elle à vivre dans le calme et la paix de l'esprit ? Elle avait l'impression tellement d'étouffer parfois qu'elle se demandait comment elle réussissait encore à respirer. Revenant à la réalité, Hinata aurait voulu laisser couler les larmes qui commençaient à monter. Elle réussit quand même à les retenir en se tournant vers son lit. Revoyant sa robe, le poids de ses obligations l'accabla encore plus. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le droit de décevoir son père, car c'était sur lui que les anciens risquaient de fondre à cause de son manquement.

Par contre, elle refusa de mettre le vêtement qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle. La robe révélait un peu trop de son corps avec sa fente sur tout le long de la cuisse et un décolleté bien trop plongeant à son goût. Elle ne reflétait pas du tout sa mentalité et sa personnalité. Elle aurait trop l'impression de donner l'image d'une femme facile, à la recherche d'un bon parti, et elle le refusait. Se dirigeant vers son dressing, Hinata en sortit une autre et l'enfila rapidement. Elle termina sa tenue en enfilant des bijoux discrets et ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère. Ainsi, cette dernière pourra lui donner assez de force pour faire face à ce bal.

Quand enfin, elle descendit l'escalier qui l'amena auprès de son père, certains anciens la regardèrent de haut en bas, une expression déçue et désagréablement surpris sur le visage. Leur plan de lui trouver un mari riche et à la libido démesurée, donc facilement influençable, tombait à l'eau. Ce n'était pas avec cette robe de satin noir, coupe princesse, au col bateau et aux manches arrivant jusqu'au poignet que leur héritière mettait ses attributs en avant. Quand à Hiashi, il afficha un air neutre, mais il était plus que satisfait. La robe allait à ravir à son aînée. Elle était sobre et élégante, faisant éloge à la beauté héritée de sa mère. Toutefois, ce qui l'honorait le plus était qu'Hinata avait décidé de suivre ses directives, montrant alors sa force. Lui présentant le bras, il l'invita à s'en saisir ignorant qu'il faisait fausse route. Dans le cœur de sa fille, il n'existait que désarroi et obligation douloureuse. De plus, elle allait le revoir et ne savait pas du tout comment leur énième rencontre se passerait.

La voiture qui amena Hinata et sa famille arriva bien vite devant le palace qui avait été choisi par les organisateurs, les Nara, pour accueillir les plus grands de la ville. Le portier en uniforme rouge et or arriva bien vite et aida les femmes à sortir de la voiture à la suite de Hiashi. Toujours au bras de ce dernier, notre héroïne fit son entrée suivie par Neji et Tenten, ainsi que par Hanabi au côté de Konohamaru qui venait d'arriver avec ses grands-parents. Quand enfin, la salle fut en vue, ses battements de cœur se mirent à battre plus vite. A l'intérieur, tous les nouveaux arrivants y découvrirent une pièce qui ne possédait aucune table somptueusement préparée. Il en existait quelques unes certes, entourées de chaises, mais tous constataient qu'elles n'étaient pas destinées à accueillir un repas assis. D'immenses buffets aux quatre coins de la pièce confirmaient qu'en réalité, un cocktail dinatoire serait le centre de cette veillée du nouvel an. Quand les Hyuga firent leur apparition devant le couple Nara, ils les saluèrent et les remercièrent de leur invitation.

Shikamaru se trouvait au côté de ses parents, accompagné par Temari en tant que sa fiancée. Et oui, le jour de Noël, le plus fainéant de leur groupe avait demandé sa petite-amie en mariage en guise de cadeau et cela devant toutes leurs deux familles. Ce fut une demande des plus classiques, bien que la demoiselle mit énormément de temps avant de répondre, comme si elle avait pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre cette décision. Finalement, elle avait accepté, à la grande joie de la mère du fiancé qui adorait la seule jeune femme. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était la seule à avoir réussi à sortir son fils de sa léthargie légendaire. Enfin, pour le moment, Temari fit la bise à son amie, se retenant de l'interroger sur son absence de ces derniers jours. En fait, elle avait bien essayé mais Hinata l'avait devancé, avant même qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« - Dis-moi, c'est une bonne idée, le cocktail.

\- Je trouve aussi. Ca change de ces repas pompeux et interminables. C'est Shika qui en a eu l'idée.

\- Cela lui ressemble bien, » se mit à sourire plus franchement la Hyuga.

Après ce court échange, cette dernière prit congé, profitant de l'arrivée de nouveaux invités qui désiraient présenter leur hommage aux hôtes de cette soirée. De nouveau au bras de son père, elle essayait de ne pas penser au poids des regards des autres convives sur elle. Certains même se mettaient à murmurer entre eux à son passage, et il n'était pas très difficile d'en deviner le sujet. Hinata mettrait sa main à couper que les commérages sur les raisons de l'absence de Naruto à ses côtés, comme à l'image de Konohamaru auprès d'Hanabi, faisaient beaucoup jaser. C'était très lourd à supporter, au point qu'elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite, telle une souris, pour ne pas qu'on la remarqua. Malheureusement, sa place d'héritière l'obligea à rester la tête haute. Ce sens du devoir fut autant un soutien qu'une malédiction, mais elle devait faire avec.

La Hyuga continua bon gré, mal gré, à rendre ses hommages aux différents représentants des grandes familles avant d'être enfin libérée. Se faisant, après s'être servie en une boisson non alcoolisée, elle se retrouva à se mélanger aux Uchiwa où elle retrouva Sasuke et Juugo, ainsi que Shishui et quelques uns de leurs parents. Bizarrement, Naruto manquait à l'appel. En effet, un peu étonnée de ne pas l'apercevoir au côté de son frère de cœur, Hinata fit un tour rapide de la pièce et ne vit aucune blondeur connue à l'horizon. Ne serait-il pas venu ? A moins qu'il était invisible à ses yeux. La salle était tout de même assez peuplée et assez grande pour que ce soit possible. La voyant, le ténébreux s'approcha et lui fit la bise avant de l'éloigner un peu de l'indiscrétion des membres de sa famille.

« - Bonsoir Hinata. Cela fait un moment à ce qu'on n'a pas eu la faveur de ta présence.

\- Bonsoir, Sasuke, se sentit un peu honteuse la jeune femme au reproche qu'elle devinait derrière ces mots. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Excuse-moi.

\- Mmm, se mit à réfléchir son ami. Je suppose que notre baka a encore fait des siennes. Il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'il t'a raccompagnée l'autre soir. Il est resté la plupart du temps enfermé chez lui, sortant rarement. Il n'y a avait que Sakura qui arrivait à lui botter les fesses pour l'obliger à quitter son antre. En plus, il refuse de me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur ce point. »

A ces informations, Hinata en baissa la tête, honteuse et triste. De plus, elle ne comprenait plus rien. De un, Tenten ne lui en avait jamais parlé, à part quelques allusions par ci, par là. Elle parierait que c'était surement pour la préserver et éviter qu'elle ne culpabilise. Elle n'aurait pas si tord, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Décidemment, sa meilleure amie la connaissait bien. De deux, Sakura lui avait raconté tout l'inverse en lui disant que son ex avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. La rose était même presque certaine que bientôt, il la retrouverait grâce aux bons soins d'une hypothétique petite-amie. Il avait tellement d'admiratrices, qu'il avait l'apparat du choix, avait-elle fini.

De son côté, Sasuke se maudit d'avoir été aussi direct. Cependant, il avait marre de voir son meilleur ami dans le brouillard le plus complet et de ne pas réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau. Naruto devenait brutal avec son entourage, bien qu'un peu plus social avec Mei. Toutefois, à la moindre contrariété, à la moindre pique ou allusion à Hinata, il explosait. Il était comme un volcan endormi sur le point de se réveiller avec force et fracas. Observant toujours son amie, il la vit souffler un bon coup, surement pour réprimer une envie de se plonger dans la détresse.

« - Hinata, l'appela-t-il, la faisant relever la tête. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'aimerai comprendre. La semaine précédent Noël, tout allait beaucoup mieux et d'un coup, tout va mal. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. »

Après un temps de réflexion, comprenant la position de Sasuke, la Hyuga lui relata les faits principaux, sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails. Cependant, l'Uchiwa n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour se rendre compte de la situation. Comme il l'avait supposé, son meilleur ami avait encore fait une erreur. Toutefois, à sa décharge, l'attitude d'Hinata n'avait pas été des plus aisées à déchiffrer et avait lancé des signes assez encourageants à Naruto.

« - Je vois.

\- Je suis consciente que d'une certaine manière, je suis fautive, mais…

\- Tu ne sais pas non plus où tu en ais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Il… il me manque. C'est surement pour ça que je n'ai pas réagi quand il me prenait dans ses bras, quand il avait des gestes doux envers moi…

\- Tu lui manques aussi, Hinata, la coupa Sasuke. Il n'arrive pas à tourner la page.

-…

\- Il t'aime. Je suis certain qu'il serait prêt à revoir tout son comportement…, si on daigne le guider, et…

\- Même avec Sakura ? Serait-il prêt à m'expliquer, à m'avouer pourquoi pendant des mois, je n'étais que la cinquième roue du carrosse ? Pourquoi il tient toutes ses promesses à son encontre et jamais à mon encontre ? Serait-il prêt à la laisser en plan si elle l'appelle en urgence ? Es-tu sûr qu'il n'ira pas courir auprès d'elle, alors que nous aurions d'autres priorités, comme…, comme, je ne sais pas moi,… moi, entrain de l'attendre avec le repas refroidissant, ou moi malade, ou nous entrain de… enfin, en pleine action…»

Sasuke ne sut que dire face à cela, car il y avait une partie de vraie. Naruto n'irait jamais rompre une promesse, et certainement pas si elle avait été faite à une amie aussi chère que Sakura. Non, jamais, et même si cette dernière leur a engendré les plus grandes crasses par le passé. Ce fut son regard désolé et compatissant qui répondit à Hinata. Elle n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour recevoir le message.

« - Non, Sasuke. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence… Naruto n'a pas oublié Sakura… Et même si ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle, elle passera toujours avant tout le reste,…, même peut-être avant ses propres enfants… De plus…

\- De plus…, insista le jeune homme en la voyant hésiter à continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Hinata, souffla l'Uchiwa. Je ne te jugerai pas.

\- Ecoute, Sasuke, je suis fatiguée de devoir toujours me justifier quelqu'en soient les raisons. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne peux lui donner ce qu'il veut.

\- Très bien. Je ne t'ennuierais plus avec ça. »

Continua alors entre eux une discussion des plus banales, surtout quand ils furent rejoints par Juugo qui se languissait de son petit-ami. Il n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise, entouré par tous ces gens sans la présence de ce dernier. Ses angoisses se réveillaient, risquant alors de réveiller la bête en lui. Pourtant, il avait fait énormément de progrès de contrôle sur lui grâce à sa thérapie avec Tsunade. Le trio passa donc un bon moment ensemble, quand soudain, Hinata se figea. Devant elle, derrière le dos des deux jeunes hommes, un troupeau de jeunes femmes de son âge arrivait, l'air furibond sur le visage. En première ligne, se trouvait Karui, la plus furieuse sans doute. Derrière elle, Sakura suivait, un air un peu plus espiègle que rageuse. Se doutant des raisons d'un tel accueil, la Huyga se prépara à monter à l'échafaud quand une voix la fit se retourner.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga, si je m'y attendais. Moi qui croyais être victime d'un mirage quand je vous ai vu à mon entrée dans ce magnifique endroit. Je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir ici après notre dernière conversation. Vous m'aviez donnée très peu d'espoir de vous y croiser. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à cet inconnu qui osait les aborder, et plus spécialement lui, sans se présenter. En tout cas, son arrivée eut le don d'arrêter les furies dans leur ascension. La curiosité face à un joli minois et aux mystères qui émanaient derrière des pupilles énigmatiques eut cet effet sur l'esprit féminin, même échaudé. Quand à Hinata, elle était très confuse, au point de rougir un peu. Cette image contraria encore plus l'Uchiwa. Il faillit même se jeter sur cet individu quand ce dernier offrit un baisemain à son main. Visiblement, elle le connaissait, vu comment elle le laissa faire. Qui était-il pour elle ? Etait-ce à cause de lui que Naruto était aussi exécrable ? Aurait-il découvert que tous deux étaient liés dans une relation intime ?

« - Monsieur Otsutsuki, répondit Hinata, confirmant à Sasuke une partie de ses soupçons. Les choses changent et…, mon père avait besoin de moi. Quelle fille serais-je si je le laissais porter le poids de ses responsabilités ?

\- Vous avez raison,…, comme toujours, répliqua son interlocuteur avant de jeter un coup d'œil au compagnon de la Hyuga. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me présenter à vos amis ?

\- Euh,…, oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-elle avant de désigner ces derniers. Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa…

\- Oh, l'héritier de Fugaku Uchiwa. Bien que ce fût il y a des années maintenant, toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents et pour votre frère… Et toutes mes félicitations pour votre coming-out. C'était un acte des plus courageux, surtout face à tout le jet set de Konoha.

\- Sasuke, continua Hinata, inquiète car le visage de ce dernier s'était soudainement fermé et assombri d'un coup. Laisse-moi te présenter monsieur Toneri Otsutsuki, neveu de Kaguya Otsutsuki, présidente de la…

\- Otsutsuki corp, la coupa le ténébreux. J'en ai entendu parler, la coupa l'Uchiwa qui répondit à la poignée de main tendue par ce fameux Toneri. Une belle ascension pour une entreprise si jeune sur le marché.

\- Je vous en remercie. Il est vrai que ce ne fut pas facile de creuser son trou face à l'expérience immense de votre famille, mais nos efforts ont payé. Nous sommes à armes égales maintenant, provoqua Toneri. Enfin, laissons cela de côté. Les querelles commerciales n'ont pas leur place ici et maintenant. C'est la trêve des fêtes. »

Acquiesçant juste de la tête, Sasuke rendit sa main à son interlocuteur, pas sans essayer de la broyer de toute ses forces avant. Réprimant la plainte qui lui arrivait du fond de la gorge, l'Otsutsuki ne put pas cacher à son tortionnaire une légère grimace, malgré un sourire toujours affiché. Il résista même à secouer ses doigts pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, surtout chez une certaine jeune femme. D'ailleurs, cette dernière regardait le duel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans vraiment comprendre. Elle n'était pas la seule puisque leurs amis, toujours entrain de regarder, étaient dans le même bateau qu'elle. La tension entre les deux héritiers était plus que palpables. Tous sentaient que Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout le jeune entrepreneur. Mais pourquoi ? A cause d'Hinata qui semblait bien émotive auprès de ce dernier ?


	11. Amoureux ? L'étais-tu vraiment ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Bonne année à tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser sur la durée de la publication pour ce chapitre. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas vraiment eu une minute à moi durant les dernières semaines. De plus, je continue de souffrir d'une petite baisse de moral qui m'empêche de trouver assez de force pour écrire. J'espère vraiment que cela va aller en s'arrangeant et que j'arriverai à publier un peu plus régulièrement.

J'espère que mon histoire continue à vous plaire. Aujourd'hui, une petite interrogation. Comment répondre à cette question : Suis-je amoureux/amoureuse ? Une petite réflexion sur ce sujet au travers d'un dialogue entre Naruto et Hinata. Bien sûr, je pars du principe que nous avons toutes et tous une définition qui nous est propre. Ceci n'est qu'un point de départ pour y réfléchir.

Bonne lecture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En tout cas, celle qui était la plus intriguée fut Sakura. Non, celle-ci n'était pas vraiment intriguée. En réalité, elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Voir Sasuke augmenté son aura d'animosité pour cet étranger ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Représentait-il donc un danger ? Mais pour qui ? Pour l'entreprise ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. L'Uchiwa était d'un très grand sang-froid quand il s'agissait des affaires familiales. Pour Hinata ? Il fallait être aveugle ou complètement stupide pour ne pas comprendre que ce Toneri était plus qu'intéresser par la fille de Hiashi. L'éclat de ses yeux, mais surtout toutes ses manières plus que charmantes, ne laissait que très peu de place au doute…, à moins que c'était ce genre d'hommes à réincarner la courtoisie à l'état pur. Cependant, Sakura en doutait. Il existait dans son expression un soupçon de mystère dérangeant.

Le fait que Sasuke semblait détester d'emblée le nouvel arrivant était un point à prendre en compte. Qu'Hinata était au centre de cette tension doubla encore plus l'intérêt de la rose. Elle en fronça même les sourcils tellement elle se posait des questions à cause de la réaction de l'Uchiwa. A croire qu'il serait prêt à défendre corps et âme la chasse gardé de Naruto sur son amie. A moins qu'une autre raison existait. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié pour l'héritière ? C'était plausible. Pourtant, Sasuke était homosexuel, donc impossible. Quoi que… Et s'il était bi-sexuel, donc tout aussi capable de tomber amoureux d'une femme, ou du moins d'être attiré par elle ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, se disait Sakura. Il était en couple avec Juugo et depuis presque plus d'un an maintenant. Leur relation donnait l'impression d'être plus que stable, mais bon, tout était envisageable.

Mais si c'était le cas, si elle avait vu juste et qu'il avait développé une bisexualité…, pourquoi pas sur elle ? Pourquoi son dévolu se serait-il porté sur Hinata ? Pourquoi ? Se souvenant de la prévenance dont il avait fait preuve autrefois, la rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. La savoir de nouveau célibataire, et enfin libre d'un amour qui ne fut que désillusion aurait réveillé son ancienne convoitise ? Et puis, qu'avait Hinata de plus qu'elle ? D'un coup, une vieille animosité se réveilla dans son cœur. Sur tous les plans, elle était meilleure que la Huyga. Plus belle, plus intelligente, plus mature,… Alors pourquoi ? La voyant ainsi, toute tendue, les poings serrés et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa voisine lui caressa le bras pour attirer son attention.

« - Sakura, ca va ?

-Hein,…, euh,…, oui Ino. Je vais bien… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un je ne sais quoi, ce Toneri… Un véritable gentleman.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bel homme. Très élégant, consentit à avouer son amie. Mais il ne vaut pas mon Saï.

\- Amoureuse jusqu'au bout, ricana Sakura.

\- Et oui, haussa des épaules la Yamanaka. Je préfère son charme ténébreux à celui quelque peu terne de ce type… Et puis, il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Pourtant, il est plus que charmant.

\- Serais-tu entrain de me dire qu'il t'intéresse, demanda sa meilleure amie, mettant ainsi sur cette explication son attitude de tantôt.

\- Mmm, pas vraiment… Et puis, il a l'air plus intéressé par Hinata.

\- Je ne peux pas te contredire.

\- En plus, regarde, elle, si timide d'habitude, ne semble pas vraiment réticente. Ils vont même plutôt bien ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Mouais, peut-être, se désintéressa un peu Ino qui n'avait pas envi de se prendre la tête pour comprendre ce que son amie sous-entendait.

\- Il faudra que je fasse attention à Naruto. Le pauvre, cela ne va pas lui plaire du tout, murmura Sakura avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de Naruto ?

\- Il ne va pas bien du tout à cause d'Hinata et de son entêtement à ne pas l'écouter. S'il apprend qu'elle l'a remplacé aussi rapidement et de la bouche d'un autre qu'un de ses amis, il va très mal le vivre… J'ai même peur qu'il en vienne à faire une bêtise.

\- C'est vrai que si tu m'as rapportée est vrai, elle est dure à cracher sur Naruto. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer Hinata capable de l'insulter de pervers et de traîner dans la boue ses sentiments… Après, il a tout fait pour le lui faire croire.

\- Certes, il a fait des erreurs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le traiter aussi mal. Quand je pense qu'elle l'a fait chasser à grands coups de pied par ses gardes du corps quand il a voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle aurait pu lui donner une seconde chance. Finalement, peut-être que son amour pour lui n'était pas si fort que ça et qu'elle s'est jouée de lui.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas nos affaires. Je pense que moins on s'en occupera, mieux c'est pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es la voix de la raison, Ino, mais je ne peux pas abandonner. »

Non, la rose refusait d'abandonner. Elle avait trop souffert pour que tout parte en cendres. Et ce n'était pas ce Toneri qui mettrait à mal ce qu'elle avait reconstruit et ceux qu'elle aimait. Oui, une chose était certaine pour Sakura. Elle entreprendrait tout pour le préserver. Quoi que…, après réflexion, peut-être pourrait-elle user de ce prétendant pour le faire réagir et obtenir ce qu'elle envisageait ? Enfin pour le moment, elle espionnait de nouveau Sasuke, toujours en duel visuel avec l'Otsutsuki qui tentait de faire bonne figure en souriant malicieusement. Il n'y avait pas à dire l'Uchiwa préservait le territoire de Naruto. Ce qui fit sourire la rose, priant au fond de son cœur que c'était bien pour ce dernier et non pour son propre pavillon qu'il se battait ainsi.

Bientôt, les premières notes de musique se firent entendre, au grand soulagement d'Hinata qui ne supportait plus vraiment cette tension entre les deux jeunes hommes. Elle aussi n'avait jamais vu Sasuke réagir ainsi. Elle, qui avait espéré compter sur le pragmatique de son ami, s'était visiblement trompée. L'amitié qu'il le liait à son ex était plus importante, et elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour cela. En effet, si elle s'était trouvée dans une situation similaire avec Tenten, elle aurait réagi à son image. Face à tous ses regards connus et interrogateurs, tout comme désapprobateurs, elle se sentait bien seule. L'orchestre engagé pour l'occasion du bal venait de lui offrir une échappatoire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. La mélodie venant à ses oreilles fit comme sursauter Toneri. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers la fille de Hiashi et d'une révérence des plus courtoises l'invita pour la toute première danse.

Face à sa main tendue, Hinata hésita. Elle aurait voulu en profiter pour rejoindre son père, ou que ce soit ce dernier qui la sauva de devoir accorder cette faveur à un étranger. Mais cet Otsutski en était-il vraiment un ? Fondamentalement, oui. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas du tout quel type d'homme il était. Il était certes toutes politesses, mais il existait dans ses manières une chose qui la dérangeait. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir en quoi, mais c'était là. Toutefois, malgré cela, il lui fallait prendre une décision rapide. Son hésitation commençait à devenir à la fois gênante et ridicule. Elle entendait presque la voix des anciens lui reprocher son manque de personnalité et d'atteinte à l'honneur, au devoir et à l'éducation des Hyuga.

Lui reconnaissant toujours son rôle dans son sauvetage du club libertin, Hinata vit sa main se lever automatiquement pour se glisser dans celle de Toneri. Par ce geste, elle accepta donc son invitation. Ce fut ainsi, tel un automate, laissant son corps bougé seul, qu'elle suivit son cavalier jusqu'à la piste de danse. Là-bas, elle y trouva Neji qui dansait déjà avec Tenten qui fut ahurie de la voir au bras d'un inconnu. Elle n'était pas la seule, puisque toutes ses camarades étaient à son image. Jamais leur amie n'avait accepté aussi facilement une invitation d'une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine. Une d'entre elles fut la première à sortir de sa stupeur, sentant la fureur renaître dans ses entrailles. S'avançant dans l'intention de rattraper Hinata d'un pas décidé, marmonnant dans sa barbe, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, Karui se vit stopper par une Temari. Cette dernière venait juste d'arriver auprès d'elle.

«- Ne fais pas ça, Karui, pria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te le demande…

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ce qu'elle laisse dire de Choji dès qu'on a le dos tourné, se dégagea la petite-amie de ce dernier. Elle me doit des explications. Je veux entendre de sa bouche si c'est vrai ou non, et cela même si on nous a prévenus qu'elle nierait tout en bloc.

\- Je te comprends, je t'assure, mais je refuse que tu fasses un scandale à la soirée de Shika et de sa famille. Il ne mérite pas ça… Imagine que ce soit Choji à sa place, tu me demanderais la même chose… Et puis, on nous a parlé de rumeurs. Rien n'est sûr, alors pas d'esclandre s'il te plaît. »

Face à ces ultimes arguments, Karui en reconnut la justesse. Elle acquiesça en serrant les poids. Elle préféra donc rejoindre son amant et se pendit à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son attitude surprit l'Akimichi. Sa dulcinée se sentait-elle mal ? Eprouvait-elle un quelconque malaise ? Lui murmurant son inquiétude dans le creux de son oreille, il ne reçut qu'une réponse courte et rassurante, mais peu convaincante. En effet, elle se colla par instinct contre lui, comme pour recevoir plus de réconfort. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, et respectant son besoin de silence, Choji se dégagea doucement avant de glisser une main dans le dos de sa dulcinée pour la déposer sur sa taille. Tendrement, il la serra contre lui, au grand bonheur de la jeune femme. L'effet sur elle fut immédiat quand elle sentit sa fureur s'estomper. Elle se détendit un peu et oublia pour un temps son ressentiment.

Qu'en à Temari, la No Sabaku fut attristée pour Karui. Si ce que Sakura leur avait rapporté était vrai, alors ce serait fini d'une amitié, et même de plusieurs. En effet, elle voyait mal Shikamaru continuer à entretenir un quelconque lien si son meilleur ami était de nouveau attaqué, et par un membre de leur groupe qui plus est. Elle espérait que la rose ait mal entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la douce Hinata puisse être capable de planter un couteau dans le dos d'autrui ou de se réjouir de son malheur. La Hyuga avait plutôt tendance à se plier en quatre pour rendre service, pour ne pas indisposer les autres et ne pas faire de vague. Temari avait beau se torturer l'esprit dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait à se souvenir d'un seul moment, d'une seule parole dénigrante en provenance de l'ex de Naruto. Oui, elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un horrible malentendu, bien qu'elle devait se l'avouer, Karui et elles ne connaissaient pas tellement que cela Hinata. Tout était possible dans ce monde de fou, même côtoyer les pires hypocrites.

Pendant ce temps, l'aînée de Hiashi et son cavalier commencèrent à danser sous les yeux de curieux de plus en plus nombreux et qui se posaient tous une question. Mais où était passé Naruto Uzumaki ? Pourquoi Hinata Hyuga n'ouvrait-elle pas le bal avec son petit-ami ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'interroger. Le grand-père d'Halya et ses comparses les plus proches se les posaient également. Petit à petit, l'idée d'une rupture naquit dans leur esprit qu'ils en sourirent en se regardant de manière entendue. Leur projet d'étendre les influences de la famille, et plus particulièrement la leur, venait de vivre une nouvelle aurore au travers d'un possible mariage des plus avantageux. L'héritier des Otsutsuki était un bon parti, si ce n'était le meilleur pour eux. Leur entreprise était plus que fleurissante, alors que des rumeurs de difficultés commerciales et financières fuitaient de leurs propres locaux. En tout cas, il représentait plus d'avantages que l'Uzumaki. Enfin, leur héritière s'avérait utile à quelque chose finalement.

En parlant d'un certain blondinet, où était passé notre héros ? Sasuke serait-il venu sans lui, juste accompagné de Juugo, d'Iruka et Mei, ainsi que de son parrain et de sa marraine ? D'ailleurs, l'Uchiwa ne détachait pas son regard des danseurs qu'étaient Toneri et Hinata. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Bon sang qu'il était soulagé que son meilleur ami fut absent et n'assista pas à ce spectacle. Il était déjà assez éprouvé ainsi. Lui qui espérait un dénouement plus heureux pour lui commençait à douter d'en voir le jour. Désolé et peiné pour Naruto, Sasuke se tourna vers les portes-fenêtres par où les invités pouvaient accéder à un grand balcon. Poussant son regard aussi loin dont il était capable, il put alors distinguer une silhouette masculine aux épis parsemant la tête. Visiblement,…

« - Parfois, l'amour que tu ressens ne suffit pas pour construire un avenir à deux, Naruto…»

Cette phrase qui reflétait parfaitement les pensées de l'Uchiwa au même moment sortait de la bouche d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait comme durant le nouvel an de l'année précédente devant notre acteur principal. Ce dernier en serrait les dents. Pourtant, une partie de lui était d'accord avec cette affirmation. Toutefois,…

«- Elle m'aime aussi, Shion. Je le sais. Je le sens.

-Peut-être… Cependant, après ce que tu m'as raconté, je peux comprendre sa décision… Elle a perdu la confiance qu'elle avait en toi… Sans confiance, sans respect et communication, vous ne pouviez que vous écraser contre un mur… Et la seule chose qui aurait pu sauver votre couple, tu le lui as refusé.

\- Je devais tenir ma promesse. Pourquoi personne ne le comprend !? » S'exaspéra Naruto.

Devant lui, Shion le regardait, ses émotions se balançant entre l'exaspération et la compassion pour son ancien béguin. Elle l'avait croisé alors qu'il déambulait, l'âme en peine, dans la salle de bal. Il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un, tout en donnant l'impression de se battre dans son for intérieur sur l'utilité d'une telle recherche. Il était même passé à côté d'elle sans la voir, prouvant sa préoccupation. S'inquiétant à cause de ce comportement inhabituel, elle l'avait donc suivi, après avoir prévenu son fiancé, sur le balcon où elle l'avait découvert siroter son verre en regardant la pleine lune. Son air nostalgique et cette rage endormie dans ses azurs ne purent que lui confirmer son pressentiment.

Ainsi, Shion ne fut pas dupe quand, après réaliser sa présence près de lui, Naruto avait tenté de faire bonne figure devant elle. Après des formules de politesse et une discussion des plus banales, la fiancée de Shisui avait réussi à le convaincre de tout lui dévoiler. En effet, au moment où elle avait demandé des nouvelles d'Hinata, il avait essayé de changer de sujet. La tension qui avait émané de lui à l'évocation de ce prénom et cette tentative avaient conforté la jeune femme qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche. Sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas lâché le morceau, l'Uzumaki s'était mis à table. Peut-être qu'avoir un autre point de vue l'aiderait. Ce fut le cas, mais malheureusement, ça n'allait pas dans son sens, le braquant encore une fois. Soufflant un peu, exaspérée de faire face à son entêtement, Shion décida de laisser tomber et de rejoindre Shishui. Toutefois, elle eut une dernière parole pour son ancien béguin.

« - C'est dommage… Oui, vraiment dommage que tu n'ais pas réfléchi à ma recommandation de l'année dernière… Maintenant, te voilà piéger. Auras-tu le courage de le reconnaître et de corriger en revenant sur ta promesse ?

-…

\- Je l'espère pour toi, Naruto…, mais surtout que ce ne sera pas trop tard.»

Faisant demi-tour, Shion laissa son camarade sur ses mots qui l'avait scotché sur place. Il ne savait pas quoi répliquer d'autres tellement il était sur le cul. L'Uzumaki avait complètement oublié leur conversation durant le dernier bal. Des bribes lui revinrent en mémoire, bien que ce fût encore flou. Il se rappelait vaguement de ses recommandations. Encore une fois, une tierce personne mettait à mal son jugement. Avait-il donc vraiment fait une erreur en édifiant et en tenant cette promesse à Sakura ? Cela avait-il vraiment fait souffrir les autres ? Devait-il revenir dessus pour les beaux yeux d'Hinata et avoir une nouvelle chance avec elle ? Et puis, cela suffirait-il ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Plongeant de nouveau les yeux dans l'éclat de la lune, il réalisa une chose qu'il refusait de reconnaître depuis si longtemps. Dans son cœur, et cela depuis qu'il avait promis, il avait la sensation de n'avoir pas entrepris ce qui était juste. Son orgueil l'avait-il emmené trop loin ?

Il était là de ses réflexions qu'il se décida à revenir dans la salle. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était dans le froid et à tous les coups, Sasuke allait commencer à s'inquiéter. Au moment même où il allait faire le premier pas, un couple de danseurs passa juste devant la porte-fenêtre. Une longue chevelure couleur nuit virevolta devant lui tel un mirage, alors que la pâleur de la danseuse ne lui permit pas de douter. Devant lui, valsait Hinata, guidé par ce bellâtre, comment il s'appelait déjà, ce Toneri Otsutsuki. Le cœur de Naruto en rata un battement au point de lui faire mal. Il ne supportait pas ce spectacle. Toutefois, la tristesse prit le pas sur la rage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mérité cette douleur, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Toutes les paroles, que ce soient celles de Sasuke, d'Iruka, de Shion et encore d'Hinata, se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter les lieux. Il en sourit même, car quelques semaines plus tôt, il se serait jeté sur cet emmerdeur pour lui faire goûter de son poing. Quelle ironie !

Se forçant à quitter des yeux celle qui lui meurtrissait le cœur, l'Uzumaki trouva assez d'énergie pour se mélanger à nouveau à la foule et peut-être se confronter à elle. En fait, il espérait pouvoir partir discrètement, car il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se contenir dans le cas contraire. Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement et avait prévu une autre punition pour lui. Au moment où il entreprit de mettre son plan à exécution, une femme fit son apparition à quelques pas de lui.

« - Il forme un magnifique couple, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement assorti, tellement du même monde… Un gendre en or pour Hiashi si on devait le comparer à…, se fit entendre la nouvelle arrivant qui le jaugea de la tête au pied. Enfin, vous voyez surement de quoi je parle. »

Se tournant vers sa nouvelle interlocutrice, Naruto en fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas du tout ce que cette personne insinuait. Ses attaques le touchaient de plein fouet et ce n'était pas le moment. Son état psychique ne lui permettait pas de les encaisser avec sang froid. En plus de cela, elle lui était complètement inconnue. Cependant, son air lui était familier. Ses cheveux blancs, ses traits fins, mais surtout ses yeux clairs lui disaient quelque chose. Quand cela fit tilt dans son esprit. Il fit un discret aller retour entre le cavalier d'Hinata et cette femme pour mettre le doigt dessus. Les deux étaient liés. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

« - Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Que d'impolitesse, mais je ne devrais pas m'en étonner vu le milieu d'où vous êtes issu.

\- Répondez à ma question, ne se démonta pas l'Uzumaki.

\- Rien de spécial, à part peut-être vous mettre en garde… en toute amitié.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas ni de son monde, ni du notre… et vous ne le serez jamais. Ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer reconquérir Hinata Hyuga. Nous serons très bien la traiter, bien mieux que vous en tout cas.

\- Nous nous aimons.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensemble ?

-…

\- Ah oui ! Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela donne une relation avec vous… que des malheurs, continua-t-elle à provoquer. Vous devriez abandonner.

\- Ce n'est pas votre affaire. Et qui êtes-vous bon sang pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

\- Qui je suis importe peu. Par contre, que croyez-vous faire avec votre entêtement ? Vous faire accepter par Hiashi et les Hyuga ? Lui apporter le bonheur qu'avec votre amour ?

-...

\- Hinata Hyuga a été élevée dans le luxe et l'abondance. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'elle se contentera de la vie simple et peu fortunée d'un officier ?

\- Je suis un Uzumaki. Je suis tout à fait capable de lui apporter une vie confortable. Mon héritage m'y aidera et…

La femme se mit alors à rire, le coupant dans son élan. C'était à la fois machiavélique et des plus moqueurs. En fait, c'était plus que de la moquerie. Il y existait de l'animosité et de la méchanceté dans ce son. La rage de Naruto était sur le plan d'exploser.

« - Pardonnez mon hilarité, reprit-elle après s'être calmée, affichant un sourire qui disparut bien vite derrière un air froid et pourfendeur. Mais quel héritage ? Celui de votre mère ?

-…

\- Votre famille maternelle est certes influente et importante, mais jamais elle ne vous reconnaîtra comme héritier. Vous vivez que sur le placement de l'argent qu'elle vous a laissé à sa mort. Vous n'êtes rien à côté de nous, les Otsutsuki, qu'un simple insecte insignifiant. Pour Hiashi, vous êtes une tâche sur la réputation de sa fille, vous l'orphelin, fils d'un officier sans le sou et d'une héritière désavouée, traînée dans la boue par ses propres parents.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Se contint Naruto qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, se jeter sur elle.

Pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'il arriva à garder son calme. Il n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à frapper une femme. Ce serait indigne de lui et de l'éducation qu'Iruka lui avait donné. Ce serait donner raison à cette folle et à ses abnégations. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il en ressentait la pulsion grandissante. Face à son silence qu'elle prit pour une marque de répartie et de faiblesse, la provocatrice le regarda de haut avant de repartir vers la salle de bal. Elle eut une dernière parole pour le jeune homme.

« -Si vous aimez Hinata Hyuga, vous la laisserez s'épanouir dans le milieu qui est le sien et qu'elle ne devrait jamais quitter… De toute manière, jamais Hiashi ne vous acceptera comme gendre. »

Après son départ, Naruto resta comme statufier par cette discussion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Etait-ce à cause de sa fureur ou de la véracité de ses paroles ? Hinata avait-elle été si malheureuse avec lui ? Etait-il donc incapable de la rendre heureuse que ce soit maintenant ou à l'avenir ? Et si cette femme avait raison ? Son ex avait vécu dans la fortune et l'opulence. Son salaire ne lui permettra jamais de maintenir son niveau de vie. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour satisfaire les attentes de Hiashi, d'être digne de l'héritière. Cependant, cela n'avait pas suffi. Peut-être devrait-il abandonner en fin de compte ? Pourtant, Hinata était toujours amoureuse malgré leur différence sociale. Il en était persuadé, mais ça aussi, cela ne suffisait pas. Où avait-il donc échoué ? Ce fut donc dans cet état qu'un de ses amis le retrouva, complètement abattu.

« - Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, Naruto.

-Quoi, sursauta ce dernier. Ah, c'est toi Shikamaru. Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Difficile de ne pas entendre vu la grandeur de ce balcon.

\- Je ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'en grillais une.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas si facile qu'on le croit. Je le fais progressivement en diminuant ma consommation et en utilisant quelques patchs de nicotine pour combler mon manque. A l'avenir, j'espère aussi en diminuer l'usage pour finir par ne plus en avoir besoin. Je pense même passer un temps par la cigarette électronique pour gérer mes habitudes. J'ai trop souvent compté sur ma dépendance pour occuper mes mains.

\- Je suppose que Temari t'aide beaucoup à les occuper et à penser à autre chose qu'à la cigarette.

\- Je ne crois pas que ma vie intime t'intéresse et pas la peine de changer de sujet, avait compris Shikamaru d'un ton taquin, mais aussi sérieux.

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, » lui sourit Naruto.

Un silence se dressa entre les deux amis. Il n'était ni gênant, ni désagréable. L'ambiance était détendue, faisant du bien à l'Uzumaki, lui qui vivait entouré de tensions depuis plusieurs semaines. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il coupa le calme ambiant.

« - Tu crois qu'Hinata était malheureuse avec moi ? Que je suis incapable de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin ? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour être digne d'elle.

\- Naruto, commença le Nara après un temps de réflexion. Tu te rappelles quand l'année dernière, j'étais revenu sur mes pas pour récupérer l'oreiller que Temari m'avait offert en tant que présent de Noël.

\- Oui… plus ou moins.

\- J'ai espionné la conversation que tu as eue avec Sasuke l'instant d'avant. J'ai entendu ta peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la position sociale d'Hinata.

\- Et…

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Cette réponse laissa couard Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on venait encore de l'insulter. A croire que c'était devenu le jeu à la mode. Qui l'insultera le plus ?

\- Tu as oublié les conseils de ton meilleur ami et je suis d'accord avec lui. Si Hinata est tombée amoureuse de toi, a espéré pendant des années en un amour réciproque et a enfin accepté de sortir avec toi, c'était que ta position sociale lui était complètement égale. Elle s'en fichait comme de sa dernière chemise… Elle n'avait pas honte de tes parents ou que tu sois élevé par un simple instituteur.

\- Mais…

\- Je peux comprendre ta crainte, Naruto, mais ce n'était pas à toi de décider pour elle, continua Shikamaru en ne lui laissant pas le temps de placer un mot. Chaque individu possède ses propres critères, ses propres exigences. Certains en auront élevé, ou mettant le besoin matériel devant tout le reste, même dans leur manière de montrer leurs sentiments. D'autres en auront des plus basses, se contentant de peu, tant qu'ils sont chéris, ont un toit, de quoi manger et se vêtir. En gros, le minimum, sans pour autant chercher à avoir plus. Nous avons tous notre vision du bonheur, et personne n'a le droit de le définir pour nous, comme vient de le faire cette femme. Concernant Hinata, elle est la seule à avoir la réponse à ta question.

\- Visiblement, elle ne l'était pas. Je n'ai pas su accomplir à ce qu'on attendait de moi.

\- Es-tu sûr d'avoir répondu à ce qu'elle désirait elle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu parles d'avoir tout fait pour être digne d'elle. Mais es-tu sûr d'avoir fait cela pour Hinata, ou du moins que c'était surtout envers elle ? N'est-ce pas plutôt pour éviter d'être montré du doigt par son père et sa famille ? N'est-ce pas plutôt eux que tu essayais d'impressionner ou de plaire ?

\- En quoi est-ce un mal de vouloir être accepté par sa famille ? C'est pour notre couple, que j'ai désiré l'être. Reconnait que la vie conjugale est plus facile quand on est toléré par chaque membre.

\- Ce n'est pas faux… tant que cela ne t'oblige pas à changer qui tu es au plus profond de toi et à te faire violence au point que la personne qui partage ta vie ne te reconnaisse plus. Parfois, même moi, je me suis interrogée sur tes objectifs… Aimais-tu réellement Hinata ou désirais-tu le soutien des Huyga ?

\- Alors toi aussi. Toi qui mets la logique et le pragmatisme en priorité.

\- Et toi, tu as oublié qu'elle a toujours été une femme simple, sans aucune prétention à la vie de luxe, et qui n'aspirait qu'à la liberté que tu représentais, toi qui a toujours été un esprit libre… Tu t'es désavoué de toi-même… Et puis, ton ambiguïté avec Sakura ne l'a pas aidée à avoir confiance. Ce fut tout le contraire. Toutefois, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il existe quelque chose d'autre entre vous deux qui a été la goutte d'eau de trop. »

A cette remarque, Naruto ne dit mot et se plongea dans ses pensées. Les paroles d'Hinata lui envahirent son esprit. « Je ne peux répondre à tes attentes sans aller contre mes convictions. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, celle qui te permet d'être toi-même. Je le vois bien quand tu es avec Sakura… Je refuse de t'obliger à être une personne que tu n'es pas, à te maintenir dans un rôle qui un jour, te rendra malheureux… ». Ces mots lui donnèrent presque la migraine. Ils entraient en résonnance avec ceux de Shikamaru et de Sasuke. Oui, en plus des doutes sur son lien avec la rose, sa belle, enfin s'il avait encore le droit de l'appeler ainsi, et lui avaient eu un autre différent. Un différent bien plus important, leur intimité. Pour elle, ils avaient des visions bien opposées. Cependant, au fond, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il désirait. Il avait toujours pensé que cela coulait de source dans un couple, mais il comprit que c'était à la fois simple et plus compliqué que cela. Toutefois, pour le moment, il était lui-même dans le flou le plus total.

« - Tu devrais sérieusement t'y pencher avant d'envisager de la reconquérir. Te lancer dans une quête sans n'avoir réglé aucun des problèmes, sans avoir trouvé des solutions ne servirait à rien. C'est pourquoi je te le dis. Tu ne devrais pas écouter les attaques de cette femme. Elle voulait te déstabiliser… Laissez tomber le quand dira-t-on quand il s'agit de votre bonheur à deux, sinon cela vous pourrira la vie.

-…

\- Sur ce, je dois te laisser. Temari m'attend. Si je tarde encore, je vais me faire incendier. »

Shikamaru laissa donc son ami en pleine réflexion autant douloureuse que nécessaire. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pour l'aider ? Pour sa propre rédemption, en se faisant pardonner de ne pas lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités plus tôt ? S'il s'était réveillé plus tôt, alors deux êtres qu'il connaissait depuis enfant n'auraient peut-être pas souffert ainsi. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, la balle était dans le camp de Naruto.

L'Uzumaki, lui, était encore complètement déboussolé par ces deux entretiens et par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il en expira, fatigué d'avance par les questions qui ne sauront tarder. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué qu'on vienne jouer le rôle de sa conscience. Il était fatigué de s'entendre dire qu'il avait été un si grand crétin. L'avait-il vraiment été durant sa relation ? Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Que décider ? Shikamaru avait raison. Il ne pouvait plus faire n'importe quoi. S'il se donnait une nouvelle chance et si elle lui était accordée, il était obligatoire pour lui de définir ce que lui voulait dans sa vie, notamment dans sa future vie de couple. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus le cœur à rester à ce bal. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu de toute manière. Quoi que… ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il en connaissait la cause. Il voulait la revoir.

En réalité, il avait fait plus que désirer revoir Hinata. Rentrant dans la salle, il la vit de nouveau enchaîner une nouvelle danse avec celui qu'il qualifierait d'adversaire. Bien que son cœur brulait de jalousie, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa beauté et à s'imaginer à la place de cet homme. Il s'imaginait bien entrain de la faire virevolter dans ses bras. Et cela aurait été le cas, si elle n'avait pas rompu. En cet instant, il se surprit à ne ressentir aucun ressentiment envers elle, juste de la tristesse. Son esprit combattif et déterminé serait-il sur le point d'être vaincu ? Refusant de faire face à cette interrogation qui le meurtrissait, Naruto se détacha du spectacle de son ex et se dirigea vers la sortie en rasant les murs, les épaules voûtées. En connaissait-il l'origine, l'origine de ce poids sur lui ? Assurément que non. Sinon il se serait surement jeté au pied d'une jeune femme aux yeux blancs pour la supplier de lui accorder son pardon, ou même de le frapper pour le punir. Une jeune femme qui fut témoin de sa fuite.

Il fallait avouer qu'au moment où elle était arrivée sur la piste, Hinata s'était surprise à suivre les mouvements de son cavalier sans y réfléchir, par pur réflexe. Ses pensées s'étaient alors éloignées loin d'ici. Ce fut donc lors d'une de ses divagations qu'elle avait cru voir auprès d'une des tables du buffet, une touffe hérissée et blonde surplombant une grande silhouette masculine. Pensant reconnaître son ancien petit-ami, les battements de son cœur s'en étaient accélérés. Ses mains en étaient devenues moites. N'arrivant pas à se détacher de ce dos, elle avait attendu avec anxiété, mais aussi avec une pointe de contentement de l'entrapercevoir. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle se préoccupait de lui, désirant toujours savoir s'il allait bien, et se plonger dans ses pupilles aussi bleues que l'océan. Elle en avait oublié jusqu'à son cavalier.

Ce dernier se rendait-il compte qu'il guidait qu'une poupée de chiffon ? Qu'entre ses doigts, ceux de la jeune femme se faisaient fuyants ? Peut-être, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait réussi à l'avoir dans ses bras et devant tous. Pourtant, une part de lui commençait à fatiguer de la regarder entrain de fureter à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose,…, ou plutôt de quelqu'un, et il se doutait qui. Fronçant les sourcils, il avait jeté un œil sur ce qui l'avait fascinée. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Toneri s'était saisi de la taille et de la main d'Hinata avec une telle brusquerie qu'une plainte en sortie de sa bouche. Sans attendre et sans s'excuser, il l'avait entraînée à sa suite dans la valse.

Au début, pensant qu'il avait réussi à la sortir de ses pensées, l'Otsutsuki n'avait plus pas fait trop attention, mais il avait très vite déchanté quand il avait voulu plonger ses pupilles dans celles de sa partenaire. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, préférant tourner ses yeux à la moindre occasion, vers cette satanée table, pour tenter d'identifier l'homme à la blonde chevelure. Pris d'une colère sourde autant que soudaine, il avait raffermi sa prise sur Hinata qui en avait sursauté. Levant enfin, les yeux sur lui, elle avait été sur le point d'interroger sur la raison d'une telle poigne qui lui était à la limite de lui broyer les doigts qu'il lui avait sourie innocemment. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Toneri l'avait alors entraînée vers les portes-fenêtres dans le but de l'éloigner de sa vision. Toutefois, le destin joua contre lui. Ce fut justement à ce moment là que Naruto vit le couple de danseurs valser devant lui.

Le reconnaissant au travers de la vitre, le neveu de Kaguya s'était maudit, ainsi que son rival, comprenant alors son erreur. Il avait alors fait en sorte de cacher cette vue à Hinata. La jeune femme avait dû encore subir sa brusquerie quand, brutalement, il changea encore une fois de direction pour revenir juste devant le buffet où l'homme dont elle avait espionné le dos se trouvait encore. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle avait pu en connaître l'identification. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle ne saurait le définir, ce n'était pas Naruto quand l'homme qu'elle soupçonnait l'être s'était retourné. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, ses cheveux ne brillant pas tel un soleil comme ceux de l'Uzumaki. Ce fut donc à la fois déçue et soulagée qu'elle continua la danse, le regard baissé, ne se préoccupant de rien. Le visage déformé quelque peu par la tristesse, la Hyuga tenta juste de se préoccuper du moment présent, au plus grand plaisir de Toneri.

Cependant, il avait encore dû se contenir face à l'impolitesse de sa cavalière. En effet, du moment où elle avait cru en la présence de Naruto, tout son esprit s'était vocalisé sur ce dernier. Hinata n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Aurait-il fait faux bond à Shikamaru en ne venant pas ? Se terrait-il chez lui, en proie au désespoir ou à une indifférence mortifiante ? Etait-ce à cause d'elle ? Elle se sentait affreusement coupable, se demandant si elle n'y avait été trop fort lors de leur dernière altercation. Avait-elle bien fait de lui refuser une seconde chance ? N'auraient-ils pas pu mettre carte sur table pour voir si leur couple était encore envisageable ? Réalisant l'absurdité de cette idée, car au fond, rien n'avait changé entre eux, la Hyuga essaya tant bien que mal à contrôler ses émotions. Il ne servait à rien de chercher le blond dans la foule. Et pourtant, elle continua à scruter son environnement. Etait-ce pour par intérêt amoureux ou pour se protéger ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Toneri fut tellement agacé par le manège qu'il avait répliqué en la soulevant par la taille au point que les escarpins d'Hinata quittèrent le sol. Virevoltant pendant quelques secondes en l'air, cette manœuvre fut tellement surprenante pour cette dernière qu'elle en oublia son espionnage. Quand ses pieds retrouvèrent le plancher des vaches, la jeune femme leva la tête vers son cavalier avec l'intention de lui demander les raisons d'une telle brutalité dans ses gestes depuis un certain temps. Pourtant, au début, il s'était présenté comme un excellent danseur, prenant bien soin de la guider avec douceur et attention. Au moment où elle vit son air contrarié et ses pupilles attristées, à moins que ce soit colérique, elle garda ses pensées pour elle.

Détournant les yeux pour les perdre dans la vision d'un torse recouvert d'une chemise en soie des plus luxueuses, la Hyuga réalisa alors son comportement. Elle comprit les raisons de son attitude. Il devait certainement se sentir vexé de valser avec une cavalière qui n'était pas du tout concentrer sur lui. Pour sa défense, elle était très mal à l'aise. En cet instant, elle avait surtout hâte d'en finir pour retrouver sa famille et ses amis. Au fil des secondes, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation de l'Otsutsuki, ou plutôt pourquoi elle le laissait l'entraîner dans plusieurs danses. C'était indéniable qu'il était un bon danseur, qu'il était plus que charmant. En tant normal et si l'ombre d'un autre homme n'habitait pas encore son cœur, Hinata aurait pu, peut-être, envisager de faire plus ample connaissance.

Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas d'humeur à la fête et à faire l'effort des civilités de convenance. Elle réalisa alors que ce dernier avait en quelque sorte profité de son absence et de son manque d'enthousiasme pour l'accaparer. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi et ses intentions. La jeune danseuse était plutôt maintenant entrain de se creuser les méninges pour quitter son cavalier en faisant preuve d'une grande politesse et sans le braquer. Ce fut à ce moment là que ses yeux se tournèrent vers les portes-fenêtres et tombèrent sur le fruit de ses pensées. Naruto était finalement là. Il était venu, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était voûté vers l'avant, la tête entre ses épaules, et les mains dans les poches dans une attitude désabusée. Contrairement aux derniers jours, il semblait en cet instant si malheureux. Son abattement plus que visible brisa le cœur d'Hinata. Etait-elle donc responsable ? S'était-elle donc trompée ?

Quand elle le vit se déplacer en faisant attention à être le plus discret possible en direction de la sortie, elle comprit vite les intentions de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, une partie d'elle espérait avoir tord et que ses yeux étaient victimes d'une hallucination. Elle désirait, oui, se méprendre et le voir se diriger vers Sasuke, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, son espérance fut déçue quand Naruto disparut dans le couloir, loin de cette salle de bal. Cette fuite fut l'élément déclencheur chez Hinata. Plus rien n'existait pour elle que ce dos qu'elle voyait disparaître petit à petit. Poussée par une force inconnue, elle se dégagea de la prise de Toneri. Ce dernier sentit alors glisser entre ses doigts ceux de sa cavalière sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire. Il aurait pourtant voulu la retenir, mais la surprise fut trop grande pour qu'il pense à rattraper ce poignet qui le fuyait.

De plus, le désir de ne pas faire de scandale en ce soir de nouvel an fut un autre argument pour le retenir. Sa famille avait subi trop de meurtrissures et fourni trop de sacrifices pour enfin sortir de l'ombre. Elle marchait maintenant aux côtés des plus grands, sur le même plan. Il ne devait pas ruiner tous les efforts entrepris par sa frustration, mais surtout à cause d'une femme. Jamais on le verrait se jeter au pied d'une d'entre elles, et certainement pas devant sa tante qui scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. La honte ne devait jamais étreindre le cœur de celle qui l'avait sortie de l'orphelinat. Ce fut donc impuissant que l'Otsutsuki vit Hinata se précipiter derrière un autre homme. Elle s'éloignait loin de lui. Refoulant sa rage derrière ses dents, il quitta la piste de danse, rejoignant ses oncles dont les émotions avoisinaient les siennes.

Pendant que Toneri rongeait son frein sous le sarcasme de ces derniers pour cacher leur débit, une jeune femme, au bras d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle, fulminait de rage. Elle avait vu toute la scène, et plus particulièrement la danse. A chaque regard qu'il avait posé sur sa partenaire, elle y avait vu de la tendresse et un désir de possession dont elle-même n'avait jamais eu droit. Son cœur se brisait à chaque seconde. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ressentir cela, elle qui pensait être celle qui dominait les hommes, qui les contrôlait. Comment cette Hyuga osait-elle lui voler son amant ? Elle avait déjà un petit-ami, non ? Que cherchait-elle ? Plus de fortune, de notoriété ? Au moment où elle se posait ces questions, Toneri s'isola, sûrement fatigué d'entendre Urashiki le charrier ou lui parler de ses exploits. A ce mouvement, prétextant désirer se servir un petit verre, la jeune femme se libéra de son propre cavalier. Toutefois, au lieu de se diriger vers les buffets, ses pas l'amenèrent juste derrière le neveu de Kaguya.

« - Bonsoir, Toneri… Je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé. Pourtant, tu es certain que cette sainte-nitouche arrivera à te satisfaire ? Elle paraît comme un glaçon.

\- Bonsoir, Kin, lui répondit-il simplement en fermant les yeux, heureux d'être de dos pour éviter de lui montrer un visage ennuyé, avant de lui faire face. Je suis ravi de te voir...

\- Ah oui ?! Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est pourtant pas vers moi que tu t'es précipité pour ouvrir le bal lors de la première danse et…

\- Et comment va ton cher mari, la coupa-t-il.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de lui en cet instant, se mit-elle presque en colère.

\- Kin, se désola Toneri. Tu devrais te montrer plus indulgente avec lui… Il t'aime…

\- Il aime surtout ma jeunesse et le fait qu'il peut s'afficher devant ses vieux amis, en se pavanant tel un paon… Je ne suis qu'un faire-valoir pour lui.

\- Tout comme toi… Toi qui t'es marié avec lui pour sa situation financière et le fait qu'il t'a nommée son exécutrice testamentaire, faisant de toi la principale héritière de sa fortune à sa mort… Il t'aime à sa manière, reconnait-le.

Un silence se fit entre les deux, Kin essayant d'assimiler et de comprendre ses paroles. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

-De plus, tu as déjà enfreins une des closes de ton contrat de mariage, reprit l'Otsutsuki. Je n'allais pas te mettre dans l'embarras devant lui. C'est un homme intelligent et il aurait vite comprit notre lien à notre façon de nous regarder ou de nous toucher… S'il apprend que tu le trompes, même si c'est par amour, tu perdras tous les avantages de ton sacrifice et de tes efforts. Je m'en voudrais d'en être responsable… Et puis, j'ai moi-même des obligations que je me dois de remplir, à mon corps défendant. Ne me met pas dans la situation de ne rien pouvoir faire... Ce ne sera bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi… Si nous désirons continuer à être ensemble, nous nous devons d'être prudents. »

Kin ne put que baisser la tête devant ces faits des plus indéniables. Elle se sentait coupable de les mettre en danger. Cependant, cela ne changeait pas ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait de s'être mariée par pur besoin matériel et par soif de luxe. Cependant, jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Toneri sans ce mariage. Jamais leurs vies ne se seraient croisées. Cette idée la fit frissonner, car en cet instant, jamais elle ne pouvait imaginer une existence sans lui. Serait-elle prête à tout avouer à son époux et partir ? Toneri serait-il prêt à l'accueillir si elle mettait fin à son mariage ? Elle en doutait. Tout comme elle avait les pieds et poings liés par sa signature en bas d'un contrat, lui était prisonnier de sa tante et de son poste d'héritier. Jamais Kaguya Otsutuski n'acceptera qu'il se marie avec une divorcée sans aucune fortune. Elle préférerait la faire disparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et sa famille ? Tellement honteuse de son milieu d'origine, elle avait renié sa mère qui en était tombée malade. Sa sœur ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle à cause de son ex. Ces questions la torturaient. Ainsi, malgré les prémices des regrets, la peur de la pauvreté et de la solitude fut la plus puissante. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se libérer d'une union qui lui rapportait autant de confort et de sécurité matérielle. Toutefois, elle sourit, car derrière ces mots, elle percevait sa prévenance à son encontre. Toneri se souciait d'elle, de sa sécurité et sous-entendait qu'il ne désirait pas arrêter leur liaison. Alors que le cœur de Kin se réconfortait face à ce qu'elle croyait être une affection sincère, dans le long couloir qui reliait la sortie à la salle de balle, Hinata était entrain de marcher aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Elle se retenait pourtant de courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres invités. De toute manière, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'y résout.

En effet, elle avait l'impression que la haute silhouette de Naruto avançait au ralenti, comme si une force le retenait de partir. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. L'Uzumaki se trouvait déjà à mi-chemin de la sortie et pourtant, il avait la sensation que son corps pesait une tonne. Il se surprit à fouler ce sol par des pas qui mettaient des heures à se former. Etranger pendant un temps à ce qui arrivait dans son dos, il fit une légère pose. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il entendit le son précipité de talons sur le carrelage en marbre. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule, son souffle se coupa quand il reconnut Hinata marchée avec diligence vers lui. Malgré un visage soucieux, elle était toujours aussi belle, illuminée qu'elle était par la lumière des lampes et ses yeux brillant comme des étoiles. Son cœur tambourina à une vitesse folle avant qu'il réalise qu'il ne devrait plus se laisser aller à autant d'émotions. Elle avait refusé de lui donner une seconde chance, alors à quoi bon espérer la voir se jeter à son cou en lui demandant pardon. Détournant son regard, dans un soupir, il reprit sa marche. Cependant, la Hyuga ne l'entendit pas ainsi.

«- Naruto, attend !

-…

\- Je t'en prie ! »

A cette supplique, l'Uzumaki s'arrêta presque, lui permettant sans s'en rendre compte de combler les derniers mètres. L'aînée de Hiashi était à deux doigts de d'empoigner le bras du jeune homme que son pieds glissa sur le marbre. Se sentant tomber vers l'avant, Hinata en ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Ce dernier ne vint pourtant pas. Elle se sentit retenue par des bras puissants, mais surtout un torse dont elle pouvait en percevoir la force et la chaleur. Rouvrant ses paupières, elle tomba sur des azurs inquiets. Visiblement, il n'avait pas réussi à résister et s'était précipité pour l'empêcher de tomber. Se plongeant dans les pupilles de l'autre, le temps se suspendit pour les deux jeunes gens et plus rien ne comptait. Ni ce Toneri, ni leurs amis, mais surtout ni leur rupture. Malheureusement, la réalité les rattrapa quand le bruit de verre brisé provenant de la salle de bal raisonna dans le couloir. L'empoignant par les épaules, Naruto éloigna Hinata avant de la lâcher, détournant son visage qui reprit une expression neutre, voir fermée.

« - Bonsoir Naruto, commença la Hyuga quand elle le devina sur le point de reprendre sa fuite. Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu. Sakura risque de s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hinata, lui répondit-il un peu sèchement, la faisant tiquer douloureusement, au point qu'il en prit conscience. Pardon... Je ne voulais pas être aussi brutal. »

C'était la vérité, mais au prénom de sa meilleure amie, une colère sourde l'avait pris. Il n'en connait pas vraiment la raison. C'était juste un fait. L'entendre sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait encore devenait insupportable. A chaque fois, il réentendait ses insinuations sur le fait qu'il l'avait préférée à elle. Il avait marre de percevoir dans sa voix une certaine supposition comme quoi il serait avec la rose, qu'il l'avait remplacée par celle-ci.

« - Ce n'est rien, lui sourit la jeune femme tristement. Je… je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais depuis… Enfin… »

Les mots de la Hyuga se perdirent dans sa gorge. En fait, maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle avait couru derrière lui.

« - Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Hinata, soupira le blond. Etre aussi prévenante avec moi… Je sais que c'est dans ta nature et c'est une de tes qualités qui m'a le plus séduit,…, mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout… surtout si tu refuses de me donner une seconde chance. »

Ces mots la frappèrent de plein fouet. Encore une fois, elle entreprenait le contraire de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il n'était pas étonnant que son ex n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose si elle ne refreiner pas son attitude à son encontre. Elle avait osé presque lui ordonner de prendre ses distances, tout en lui courant après. Pas surprenant qu'il soit perdu. Cependant, une partie d'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, cette partie qui était toujours aussi amoureuse de lui.

« -Naruto, je sais que je t'ai fait mal d'avoir entretenu tes espoirs pour rien et quand je t'ai rejeté une nouvelle fois, mais… je ne peux changer d'avis…

\- Hinata, dis-moi vraiment pourquoi, supplia-t-il presque Naruto.

\- Je t'ai déjà tout dit. Je ne t'ai rien caché… Nos sentiments n'auraient rien changé,.., enfin,…, si les tiens étaient sincères. Les miens l'étaient.

\- Ils l'étaient Hinata, défendit avec détermination l'Uzumaki. Bien plus que tu le penses... Que vous le pensez tous.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr que tu te sentais amoureux ? N'était-ce pas simplement la manifestation d'un fort désir, et peut-être uniquement physique, envers moi, alors qu'au final, tu ne me connais pas ? Car oui, Naruto, as-tu vraiment fait l'effort de mieux me connaître et à te poser les bonnes questions ?

\- Je…, hésita l'Uzumaki, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

Les larmes aux yeux, Hinata se tourna sur le côté, plongeant son regard dans le néant, les mains croisées sur le cœur. Elle semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs et une profonde mélancolie.

« - Moi, du moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai ressenti le besoin de savoir qui tu étais. Oui, j'ai ressenti un sentiment si fort qui envahissait tout, qui était à la fois euphorisant et angoissant. A chaque fois que mon esprit vagabondait, il se tournait vers toi, imaginant ce que tu faisais. Je rêvais littéralement de toi, de nous. Dès que nous étions dans la même pièce ou lors de nos sorties de groupe, je recherchais ta présence. Te voir me suffisait amplement et remplissait ce manque que je vivais quand tu étais absent. J'étais triste quand tu étais triste. Heureuse quand tu l'étais. Pendant des années, et encore plus pendant notre relation, j'agissais souvent en fonction de toi, de ce que tu pensais, de ce que tu aimais ou pas. Du moment où on était ensemble, où que nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, les petites contrariétés de la vie,…, je ne parle pas bien sûr de ma famille, mais de tout le reste, n'étaient plus devenues insurmontables pour moi. Je vivais sur un petit nuage. Il suffisait que j'entende ta voix pour surmonter tous les obstacles.»

Et c'était la vérité. A chaque pamphlet, à chaque allusion luxueuse à son encontre de la part d'hommes sans scrupule, les paroles et l'amour de Naruto l'avaient aidée à les surmonter. Toutefois, du moment où le doute s'était insinué entre eux, elle s'était trouvée désarmer. En tout cas, à ce discours, l'âme et le cœur de Naruto étaient remplis d'allégresse et de chaleur. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre face à autant de sentiments pour lui. Comment avait-il donc été aussi aveugle ? Comment leur idylle avait-elle été autant gâchée ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu en être l'unique responsable. Etrangère à son état d'esprit, Hinata continua d'une voix remplie d'émotion, mais surtout de sanglots étouffés.

« - Tout me poussait à une seule conclusion. Oui, j'étais amoureuse, très amoureuse. Malheureusement, j'ai dû descendre de mon paradis, me confrontant à la réalité. Encore aujourd'hui, j'essais de me convaincre tous les jours que c'était le cas pour toi aussi.

-Ce n'était pas une illusion, Hinata. C'était vrai.

\- Peut-être au début, mais… Mais au fil du temps, cet amour s'en est allé. Je n'étais devenue qu'un fardeau pour toi, un fardeau qui se refusait à te donner ce que tu voulais.

\- C'est faux, s'offusqua l'Uzumaki. Je reconnais que tout comme chez beaucoup de garçons, les sensations corporelles que je pouvais ressentir pour toi furent les premières manifestations de mon amour. J'étais comme attiré par un aimant puissant. Ensuite, à force de te connaître, tes qualités t'ont rendue plus qu'attachantes à mes yeux. Les liens que nous avons tissé nous ont rendus complices et m'ont donné le sentiment que nous nous comprenions, d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce que je ressentais pour toi était bien plus qu'un élan fort. Cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Mon désir « corporel » s'est transformé en désir sentimental. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose… Etre toujours avec toi.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'avoir le corps et le cœur au même diapason suffise ? Peut-on construire une relation durable uniquement à partir de ces désirs ? » Au moins notre histoire m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Le sentiment amoureux ne suffit pas pour s'engager dans une vie de couple.

A cette affirmation, le fils adoptif d'Iruka tiqua, en fronçant les sourcils. Il était plus que septique face à ce que son ex avançait. Cette expression eut le don d'exaspérer Hinata.

« - Naruto, ouvre les yeux. Nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu aspires à la liberté, alors que je t'ai enfermé dans ma peur de la famille Hyuga. Je ne peux pas non plus m'offrir à toi en dehors du mariage... et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'attendrais pas jusque là, rétorqua-t-elle avant de continuer, l'empêchant d'affirmer le contraire. Je ne veux pas me marier juste pour satisfaire une libido. De plus, je refuse de garder la tête dans le sable… Ce ne fut qu'en présence de Sakura, que tu paraissais le plus heureux… Et encore aujourd'hui, tu l'es qu'avec elle.

\- Heureux ?! Tu penses vraiment que je suis plus heureux avec Sakura, alors que… que je me sens le plus malheureux des hommes. C'est de te voir qui me remplissait de joie. Oui, après notre rupture, je t'ai provoqué qu'à cause de mon ressentiment. Cependant, au fil des jours, je me suis surpris à n'attendre que les moments de t'apercevoir, de te parler... et de te toucher.

\- Mais,…

\- Et pour ta gouverne, je ne sors pas avec Sakura et je n'envisage pas du tout à me mettre avec elle… Quoi que tu en penses, mon cœur est encore épris de toi. »

Le souffle d'Hinata lui manqua face à cette déclaration, les yeux s'écarquillant. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était évident pour tous qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de bien plus fort que de l'amitié. De plus, à chacune de ses visites, Sakura n'avait eu de cesse de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec des sous-entendus plus qu'explicites. Son attitude avec la rose allait de toute manière dans ce sens. Alors pourquoi une telle confession ? Détournant la tête, elle rompit leur échange. De toute manière, cela ne changeait en rien ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comprenant alors par cette réaction qu'elle ne le croyait toujours pas, Naruto en perdit toutes ses illusions. Jamais il n'aurait sa seconde chance. Déçu, autant que blessé, il réalisa bien vite que cette discussion n'amènera quelconque changement entre eux. Il ne servait à rien de continuer.

« - Tu devrais aller rejoindre ton cavalier et me laisser, souffla-t-il. J'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à tout ça, mais surtout si rester ami avec toi est encore possible.

\- Je comprends, » s'attrista la Hyuga à la perspective qu'elle avait peut-être tout perdue.

Un silence lourd régna après ça entre les deux anciens tourtereaux. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient pas comment quoi exprimer. Devait-il échanger des banalités, en rester là même si c'était pour la dernière fois ? Sans le savoir, tous deux étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Néanmoins, une question poussait au portillon de l'élève-officier. Il était fatigué de nager dans des eaux troubles, à être balancé à droite et à gauche, entre ses certitudes, celles de Sakura, de Sasuke et tous les autres. Son cœur et son humeur n'en pouvaient plus de ne pas réussir à trouver la paix. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois maintenant. Tout en lui réclamait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et qu'enfin, il puisse prendre une décision pour son avenir.

« - Hinata,…, Hinata soit franche avec moi… M'aimes-tu encore ?

\- Naruto, se désola-t-elle, déprimée de l'entendre aborder encore ce sujet.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, même si cela me fait mal, supplia le jeune homme. Pour arriver à avancer. »

La Hyuga prit un petit temps pour répondre, soupesant le pour et le contre. Ce fut le visage plein d'espoir, mais surtout de demande de paix intérieure qui la décida à enfin le satisfaire.

« - Naruto, je… je te mentirai si je te disais que ce n'était pas le cas… J'ai apprécié l'enfant avec qui j'ai grandi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'adolescent que tu étais, ainsi que du jeune homme qui a réussi à rentrer en prépa et qui a déclaré m'aimer, qui m'a choyé pendant un temps…, commença la fille d' Hiashi avant d'hésiter à continuer.

-… Hinata…, encouragea-t-il.

\- Malheureusement, je n'aime pas l'homme que tu es devenu au fil de notre relation. »

Face à ces mots qui mélangeaient réconforts et dureté, le cœur de Naruto se glaça en un instant. Il en détourna les yeux, les poings serrés, ainsi que la mâchoire. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait douter. La sincérité se lisait dans les pupilles immaculées de la jeune demoiselle, ainsi qu'un air désolé. Cela lui coûtait de lui avouer cela. Il l'avait bien vu. Il soupira quelque peu pour reprendre contenance, mais surtout pour se contrôler. Le blond ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Oh, il aurait surement éclaté si cette révélation lui avait été faite juste après leur rupture. Toutefois, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ce coup du sort l'attristait plus qu'autre chose, comme si tout ce qu'on lui avait rapporté y avait joué un rôle pour le préparer à l'entendre. Et puis, c'était lui qui lui avait demandée d'être enfin honnête. A lui de l'encaisser.

« - Au moins, nous avons pu enfin mettre carte sur table. Ce n'est pas si mal, » dit Naruto, en trouvant la force de lui sourire tristement.

En effet, ce n'était pas si mal. Cependant, Hinata n'avait pas l'impression que cela suffisait pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux repartir à zéro. Elle avait le pressentiment que le blond était resté sur ses positions, sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à ce qui les avait entrainés à vivre tous ces événements. Le silence qui suivit fut assez lourd entre les deux jeunes gens, au point que l'Uzumaki perdit patience. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance. Toujours aussi désireux de rentrer chez lui et d'échapper au spectacle de celle qu'il aimait encore dansant avec un autre homme, il fit volte face et partit. Il eut tout de même une dernière parole pour sa camarade.

« - Adieu, Hinata. Prend soin de toi. »

Etrangement, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, ne lui rendant pas ses salutations. Ces dernières restaient au fin fond de sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle lui disait adieu, ce serait pour toujours, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle le vit donc s'éloigner d'elle sans qu'elle puisse détourner le regard. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. A chacun des pas de Naruto, une envie de courir derrière lui pour le retenir la retenait. Quand enfin, sa haute silhouette disparut dans l'ombre de la nuit, ce désir faillit exploser. Hinata réussit pourtant à se faire violence et resta encore à fixer le vide devant elle. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, témoignage de la tension qu'elle ressentait.


	12. Le retour d'un père

Pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Hinata resta là, immobile au milieu de ce couloir aux décorations parsemées de dorure délicate. Elle ne cessait de fixer un point au loin, comme si elle espérait y voir apparaître le retour de quelqu'un. Elle était tellement plongée dans sa contemplation que tout lui était étranger. Ainsi, elle ne fit pas attention à une ombre se trouvant derrière un pilier, l'espionnant sans rien dire, mais le cœur gros, maudissant son impuissance. Au fin fond de cet esprit, la culpabilité le rongeait, une culpabilité de ne pas avoir su sauver l'amour de deux êtres épris, ou plutôt de ne pas avoir bougé le petit doigt plus. Il y avait-il encore quelque chose à faire pour remédier à ce gâchis, et ainsi faire preuve d'expiation. Peut-être. En tout cas, cela devait être tenté et une idée venait de germer dans sa tête, une idée muée par tout ce qui lui était parvenu aux oreilles depuis des mois.

Forte de cette pensée, l'ombre ne prit pas garde à ce qui se passait à l'entoure. Le bruit d'une robe frôlant le sol et le cliquetis de talon la ramena à la réalité. Elle en sursauta et s'enfonça encore dans la noirceur pour y trouver refuge. Sa cible venait de se résigner à bouger de nouveau. Inconsciente de l'espionnage dont elle était l'objet, Hinata passa juste devant cette silhouette sans la voir. Son expression était indéchiffrable, comme si un conflit intérieur sévissait en elle. En effet, la jeune femme ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait ressentir après cette discussion. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un poids un moins, comme si cette fois, Naruto l'avait vraiment écoutée et avait comprit certaine chose. Malheureusement, elle n'en était pas sûre. Une petite voix en elle lui murmurait que rien n'était vraiment fini. Serait-ce en bien ? Serait-ce en mal ? Elle l'ignorait. Et c'était cette imprévisibilité qui lui faisait à la fois peur et de la peine.

Par contre, la mystérieuse ombre n'était pas aussi égarée que la Hyuga. Les choses étaient très claires pour elle. Oui, il y avait eu du changement dans l'attitude de l'Uzumaki, mais c'était une sorte de résignation, une résignation qui n'annonçait pas vraiment une amélioration, ou du moins qui n'allait pas dans le sens de deux cœurs épris. Une boule de cristal n'était pas du tout nécessaire pour comprendre les sentiments sincères qui les liaient. Finalement, c'était vraiment du gâchis de laisser les choses en plan ainsi. Il fallait tenter une dernière chose avant d'abandonner tout espoir. De plus, bien que Naruto fût le principal acteur de son propre malheur, le soupçon de l'implication de tierce personne tapait à sa porte. L'espion se résolut alors à agir pour sauver un amour, ou à minima une amitié, car s'il ne faisait rien, il était à parier que tout lien serait rompu indéniablement. Comment deux amoureux transis pourraient-ils se côtoyer sans souffrir, faisant semblant de se contenter de n'être que des amis alors qu'il existait encore des questions sans réponse ?

Déterminée à accomplir sa mission, l'ombre repartit à la suite d'Hinata sans se faire voir et rentra dans la salle de bal. Elle n'allait quand même pas finir la soirée cacher derrière un pilier froid et dépourvu de conversation. A l'intérieur, elle hasarda un regard vers la Hyuga. Cette dernière s'était dirigée vers son père et semblait lui quémander de lui accorder une prière, sous le regard d'un Otsutsuki, toujours en discussion avec une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ce triste sire n'avait pas été très difficile à reconnaître vu la description qu'on lui avait été fait. En plus, d'un physique bien monté, il paraissait avenant et des plus polis. Il fallait le reconnaître, il donnait une image de maturité que n'avait pas Naruto. C'était un sacré contraste qui poussait à penser qu'il s'accorderait mieux avec le tempérament d'Hinata. Enfin, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit. C'était pourquoi sa décision prise de suivre le chemin qu'elle avait choisi, celui de l'Uzumaki.

« - Et bien Shino, tu m'as l'air bien penseur, survient la voix d'un homme dont le ton témoignait de son âge mature et d'expérience. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, papa, je vais bien, lui répondit-on. Je viens juste de trouver ma principale résolution de cette année.

\- Oh ! Et peut-on savoir laquelle ? Intervint une voix féminine.

Se tournant vers elle, le plus jeune des Aburame se rendit compte de la présence d'une femme aux côtés de son père. Cette dernière était plutôt grande, assez mince, une chevelure chagrin foncé peignée en chignon et dont le maquillage n'arrivait pas à dissimuler un croc rouge tatoué sur chacune de ses joues. Cette description correspondrait à Tsume, mais ce n'était pas elle. Non, l'âge de la personne devant lui avoisinait bien quinze ans de moins que son père.

« - Désolé Anna. Je préfère garder les détails pour moi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai décidé de prendre une part de ma responsabilité et d'aider des amis à retrouver une certaine sérénité.

\- Oh, écarquilla des yeux la jeune Inuzuka, pensant instantanément à Hinata et Kiba. C'est très gentil à toi.

\- C'est surtout très ambitieux et tout à ton honneur, mon fils. Fais juste attention de ne pas t'y perdre. Il faut aussi que tu penses à ton propre bonheur.

\- Je sais, mais je sens qu'il faut que je le fasse. »

La discussion en resta là. Le silence habituel des Aburame reprit son droit Au milieu d'eux, Anna ne savait pas trop où se mettre, se sentant un peu de trop. C'était bizarre, car l'instant d'avant Shibi Aburame s'était montré un talentueux parleur, lui faisant une démonstration de son savoir et de son intelligence, tout en étant à l'écoute de son interlocutrice, respectant sa parole malgré sa jeunesse. Elle ne s'était pas ennuyée du moment où il était venu saluer sa mère et elle. Cela les avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surprises de le revoir. Aux dernières nouvelles, son adresse avait été en Amazonie. Il crapahutait entre les scolopendres, les mygales et les plantes exotiques. Pourtant, Shino avait eu la surprise de son retour le jour de Noël.

Les ayant aperçues dans la salle, le patriarche des Aburame s'était fait un devoir de renouer avec son amie qu'était Tsume et sa fille. C'était alors engagé une fructueuse conversation entre les trois jusqu'à ce que la matriarche les quitte pour rejoindre Kiba. Celle-ci s'était empressée de retirer l'énième verre de champagne des mains de son fils et de l'empêcher de s'en servir un autre, jugeant qu'il avait déjà assez vu. Au vu de la rougeur de ses joues, et du tangage des jambes de Kiba, Shino était d'ailleurs de son avis. En tout cas, Anna s'était surprise à passer un agréable temps avec Shibi, elle qui, pourtant, n'aimait pas trop discourir avec ses aînés sans sa mère, les trouvant bien trop sérieux à son goût. Enfin, c'était surement parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, étant le meilleur ami de son défunt papa.

Malheureusement, maintenant, l'ambiance était assez gênante à cause de les trouver les deux Aburame muets comme une carpe et elle ne sachant pas trop comment s'en sortir. Visiblement, la relation entre père et fils était assez tendue, comme s'ils ne savaient plus comment communiquer. D'un côté, cela ne devrait étonner Anna. Avec ses voyages incessants au sein des diverses forêts primitives de la planète, le père de Shino avait raté beaucoup de moments importants de son fils. Peut-être que ce dernier lui en voulait-il sans oser le dire, afin de ne pas couper le dernier lien avec le seul parent qui lui restait ? En effet, sa mère était décédée durant la même période que son propre père. Cet événement et ces pertes avaient d'ailleurs renforcé l'amitié entre Shino et Kiba qui avaient partagé la même souffrance. Les deux garçons s'étaient alors soutenus, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment eu la même façon de faire leur deuil. Le jeune Aburame était resté dans un silence inquiétant, alors que son frère avait été plus expressif et avait fait les quatre cent coups, rendant leur mère chèvre.

« - Sinon, vous comptez rester combien de temps parmi nous cette fois », tenta Anna.

Malheureusement, sa tentative fit choux blanc. La tension avait augmenté d'un cran qu'elle s'en maudit. Pourquoi avait-elle encore mis les pieds dans le plat ainsi ? C'était tout elle. Pas de délicatesse pour deux sous. C'était peut-être pour ça que ses relations amoureuses n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des fiançailles. Trop indépendante sans doute, ou du moins mettant en avant son besoin de ne dépendre de personnes. Enfin, c'était ainsi et ce n'était certaine pas ce constat qui l'empêchera de poursuivre dans la vie. Toutefois, dans le contexte actuel, Anna s'en voulait. Elle venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'un fils qui secrètement désirait autre chose qu'une relation filiale à distance. En effet, Shino n'osait pas regarder son père, sûrement de peur de le foudroyer face à sa réponse ou d'espérer pour rien, d'être de nouveau déçu.

« - Et bien, pour un long moment je l'espère. »

Cette affirmation fut tellement inattendue que le meilleur ami de Kiba fixa à nouveau Shibi. Malgré ses lunettes de soleil, Anna devinait aisément sa surprise, mais surtout qu'il scrutait chaque ride de son visage pour y déceler le moindre mensonge. Et pourtant, pour des étrangers, il aurait paru un homme stoïque. Tout le monde ne parlait pas Aburame couramment.

« - L'institut de recherche qui m'emploie m'a proposé un poste permanent dans un de leurs laboratoires à Konoha. Je partirai bien sûr de temps en temps en missions ou en colloques, mais ce ne sera que pour quelques semaines, et une ou deux fois par an, finit par expliquer Shibi. C'est certes moins payer, mais je suis fatigué de voyager et de m'user la santé ainsi, même si j'adore ce que je fais… Et puis, je ne veux plus rater des moments importants. »

A cette dernière phrase, Aburame senior plongea son regard dans celui de Shino, appuyant chaque mot. Il montrait ainsi qu'il avait compris la détresse sourde de son fils qui était lui aussi épuisé de se confronter à la vie pratiquement seul. Il n'avait rien dit, refusant de se plaindre, mais il en avait souffert pendant assez longtemps pour finir par en vouloir à son père. Pourtant, il le regrettait d'un certain côté de ressentir du ressentiment. Cette dualité de ses émotions avait pourri sa relation avec Shibi. Maintenant, ce dernier espérait que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour se rattraper et lui expliquer que la perte de son épouse l'avait si touché qu'il s'était noyé dans le travail, oubliant presque son devoir paternel. Face à l'intensité qu'il existait entre les deux, Anna sut qu'il était temps pour elle de les laisser et d'aller voir si sa propre mère avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'éclipsa donc en silence et sans les saluer. C'était certes des plus impolis, mais elle ne désirait pas rompre la connexion qui se créait entre le père et le fils.

« - Je sais que mon absence à la cérémonie d'investiture de ta promotion à l'école militaire t'a énormément déçu encore une fois, reprit Shibi, sans prendre conscience du départ de la jeune femme. Je sais aussi que tu es maintenant un adulte et que tu n'as plus forcément besoin de moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir et je le regrette… J'aimerai reprendre notre relation à zéro, Shino. Reprendre un nouveau départ, si tu le veux bien. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté ce nouveau poste. »

Au début estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le jeune Aburame n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors ainsi, son père faisait un pas vers lui, un pas qu'il espérait depuis des années. C'était maintenant à lui de déterminer si il était trop tard ou non. Son ressentiment sera-t-il plus fort que les liens du sang ? Finalement, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, son instinct prit le dessus. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'étreignit, comprenant à travers ce geste sa réponse silencieuse. Tout deux désireux de profiter de bon début, ils décidèrent de quitter ce bal du nouvel an. Ils allèrent quand même saluer leurs hôtes pour les remercier de leur invitation, puis les Inuzuka, enfin surtout les dames Inuzuka. Bizarrement, Kiba avait réussi à fuir Tsume en se faufilant dans la foule. Cette dernière espérait juste ne pas le retrouver entrain de cuver son vin dans un coin.

« - Vous partez déjà, monsieur Aburame, Shino ? Demanda Anna. Vous ne voulez pas rester jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit ?

\- N'oublie pas que je t'ai pratiquement vu naître. Alors, appelle-moi Shibi, l'invita ce dernier avant de refuser. Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais mon fils et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver.

\- Nous comprenons, prit le relais Tsume. Passer une bonne fin de soirée et bonne année. Je m'excuse pour Kiba, mais il est devenu introuvable.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et bien, bonne année à toutes les deux.

\- Merci, remercia Anna avant qu'une idée émergea dans sa tête. Cela vous dirait de venir manger à la maison demain soir pour fêter ce début d'année ?

\- Anna, s'offusqua un peu sa mère qui aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle avant. Cela ne se fait pas d'inviter les gens à la dernière minute.

\- Mais maman, se défendit la plus jeune des Inuzuka. Nous n'avons rien de prévu et ce serait l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec un de tes amis depuis longtemps absents.

\- C'est effectivement une bonne idée, surtout que nous non plus n'avons rien de prévu, concéda la mère de Kiba après un moment de réflexion. Qu'en penses-tu Shibi ? A moins que ce ne soit encore trop dur après…, enfin tu sais.

\- Non, c'est parfait, et puis c'est du passé. Donc, si Shino ne voit pas d'inconvénients, nous serons ravis de venir chez vous dîner. »

Le dit jeune homme hocha juste de la tête, montrant qu'il n'était pas contre cette idée. Il aimait bien se rendre chez son meilleur ami. En plus d'apprécier la bonne cuisine des deux hôtesses, Tsume réagissait comme une mère avec lui, comblant sans le savoir le vide que la disparition de la sienne et les absences de son père avaient créées. Les deux Aburame prirent donc congé. A ce moment-là, Shibi regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait, hasardant un coup d'œil sur Anna. Cette dernière était devenue une charmante et belle jeune femme. Lui qui l'avait connue en couches-culottes s'était surprit à la détailler dès l'instant où il l'avait vue. Elle respirait l'indépendance, et un caractère à ne pas s'y laisser compter. Elle avait eu des répondants tout en restant respectueuse. Elle n'avait eu avec lui que saine conversation, évitant les niaiseries de la jeunesse et faisant preuve de beaucoup de culture pour une femme de son âge. Son vieil ami devait être fier de son aînée de là où il dormait à présent.

A sa place, en tout cas, il aurait aimé avoir une fille telle qu'Anna et se promit de veiller sur elle. Se persuadant de réagir tel un père à son égard, il se concentra à nouveau sur son chemin. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer l'avoir comme belle-fille. Elle serait parfaite pour Shino. De son côté, alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la salle de bal, le dit jeune homme eut aussi un dernier regard pour ses camarades et plus spécialement Hinata. Cette dernière, bien qu'entourée, semblait comme absence. Il mettrait sa main à couper que sa requête avait été refusée. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité. En effet, la jeune Hyuga n'avait plus eu le goût de rester à faire des courbettes devant des hypocrites et avait demandé à partir. Malheureusement, son père qui était entouré par les anciens avait exigé d'elle qu'elle resta jusqu'à minuit pour faire honneur aux Hyuga. Elle s'était donc résignée en s'éloignant de lui, sans voir la lueur désolée et compatissant, mais surtout fugace dans les pupilles de Hiashi.

Hinata avait donc rejoint ses amis, mais resta la plus part du temps silencieuse, ne faisant qu'écouter les conversations, sous le regard curieux de Sasuke et Sakura. Les deux avaient bien vu que Naruto ne revenait pas du balcon et cela commençait à les inquiéter. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais un des deux était persuadé qu'elle y était impliquée. Toutefois, aucun n'osa aborder le sujet ainsi entourés. Puis, venant de derrière l'Uchiwa, Iruka fit son apparition. Il se fit connaître de lui et lui fit vite comprendre qu'il désirait lui murmurer une information à l'oreille. Le petit-ami de Juugo se pencha alors vers lui et écouta avec attention. Ce qu'il lui fut rapporté lui fit froncer les sourcils. Se redressant, il fixa avec intensité son ancien instituteur, espérant qu'il lui fasse une blague, mais face à son sérieux, il dut se faire une raison.

Sakura en fut témoin et intriguée, tira un peu sur le bras de Sasuke pour l'éloigner de quelques pas du groupe. Lui parlant en grande confidence, d'une si petite voix qu'il dut encore une fois pencher son oreille pour bien entendre, elle lui demanda ce qui se passait. Ne voyant pas pourquoi il tiendrait le renseignement secret, il lui révéla que Naruto était sorti faire un tour et qu'il rentrerait directement chez lui sans repasser par ici. Iruka venait de recevoir un message le prévenant. Tout comme l'Uchiwa, la rose eut un mouvement de recul, mais surtout le réflexe de poser ses yeux sur Hinata. Espionnant cette réaction, son ami l'interrogea de sorte de n'être entendu que d'elle.

« - Tu crois qu'Hinata a fait quelque chose à Naruto ?

\- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas, mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle n'est pas forcément étrangère à la situation… En plus, je crois que j'ai entraperçu Naruto se diriger vers le couloir de la sortie, suivie de près par Hinata. D'ailleurs, Ino m'a fait remarquer qu'elle avait laissé en plan son cavalier soudainement, sans aucune explication.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Hinata l'a poussé à partir, vu qu'il semble avoir pris sa décision avant son intervention.

\- Sauf si tu prends en compte le fait qu'il a dû la voir danser avec… avec… Mince, comment elle a dit qu'il s'appelait ?

\- Toneri Otsutsuki.

\- C'est ça… Reconnait qu'elle avait l'air bien proche de lui. Naruto n'a pas dû le supporter et il a quitté les lieux… Donc, pour moi, Hinata est indirectement responsable de son départ.

\- Mmm.

\- Je suis vraiment triste pour Naruto, se désola Sakura. Je me demande quand elle va arrêter de le faire souffrir. Le voir si abattu me brise le cœur, tu sais. »

Sasuke n'ajouta rien à cela. De un parce qu'il était assez d'accord avec la rose. Voir son meilleur ami aussi perdu était dur. D'un autre côté, il devait reconnaître que ce dernier s'était donné le bâton pour se faire battre. Son refus de le comprendre et de faire un travail sur lui en avait rajouté une couche. De plus, il ne saura dire pourquoi, mais la sensation qu'en ce soir, un tournant venait d'être franchi lui brûlait les entrailles. Il ne savait pas si c'était voir Hinata proche d'un autre homme à l'apparence répondant aux critères des Hyuga ou si ce fut ce potentiel et ultime entrevu. Cependant, il ne pouvait le nier. Le fait que Naruto ait quitté les lieux, retirant ce masque d'imbécile heureux qu'il abordait depuis l'enfance pour donner le change, paraître fort et ne pas inquiéter son entourage, était significatif de son point de vue. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Sakura se détacher pour se rendre vers la sortie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ? L'arrêta-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

\- Je vais juste aller chez lui pour voir s'il va bien. J'ai le droit. Je reste quand même sa meilleure amie et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais…

\- Sakura, laisse-le. Je connais Naruto… et bien plus que toi, s'empressa de dire Sasuke avant que la rose le contredise. S'il est parti en catimini sans nous prévenir, c'est qu'il veut être seul sans nous entendre le plaindre.

\- Mais non, je suis sûre du contraire, insista l'Haruno.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à user de la force avec toi Sakura. Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ne l'aides pas en le collant comme tu le fais depuis quelques temps.

\- Serais-tu entrain de m'accuser, de me croire capable de lui pourrir l'existence ?

\- Non,…, enfin j'espère.

\- Je ne veux que l'aider. Si ma présence le dérange, il n'a qu'à me le dire, s'énerva la rose.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, voyons, se défendit l'Uchiwa. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Naruto a besoin de rester seul pour faire le point et nous devons le laisser faire. Nous avons déjà suffisamment interférer. Cette situation est entrain de le remettre en question. En d'autres termes,…, il grandit. »

Ca y était. Sans comprendre comment, Sasuke venait de trouver ce qui le perturbait depuis quelques semaines avec son meilleur ami. Après la phase de déni, de colère et de défi, ainsi qu'une phase de désillusion, Naruto venait de rentrer dans l'étape d'acceptation. Il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Son frère était entrain d'accepter la situation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à y faire face en faisant preuve de maturité et à prendre une décision. Il s'interrogeait sur une seule chose. Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir pour qu'il finisse par y voir plus claire et enfin grandir ? L'Uchiwa espérait également que rien n'irait l'entraver, mais surtout qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Enfin, pour le moment, il se devait de retenir Sakura, qui frustrée, en croisa les bras, l'air furibond. Elle tenta d'ailleurs durant tout le reste de la soirée à échapper à la vigilance de Sasuke, aidé par un Lee qui n'en avait pas conscience.

En effet, le disciple de Gaï continuait sa mission séduction et se pliait en quatre pour apporter à la rose tout ce dont elle avait besoin, l'écoutant parler et fusillant du regard tous les hommes qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. Tous comprirent bien vite qu'il défendait son territoire, au point que certains le crurent en couple avec elle. D'ailleurs, impressionner qu'un type au physique ne correspondant pas aux critères de beauté masculine puisse être le petit-ami d'une femme aussi belle et sophistiquée, le regard de quelques uns brillait d'admiration. Satisfait, Lee invita plus d'une fois Sakura à danser. Invitations qu'elle accepta bien volontiers, embrasant les espoirs du jeune athlète qui n'en restait pas moins prudent. Au moins, cela changeait de la rose les idées et lui fit oublier pendant le temps de quelques pirouettes son inquiétude pour Naruto. Ainsi, jusqu'aux douze coups de minuit, l'Haruno passa d'agréables moments. Ce fut également le cas pour Saï et Ino dont le père annonçait les fiançailles à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Shikamaru et Temari, malgré l'exigence de leur rôle d'hôtes, arrivaient à s'amuser et à passer une excellente soirée. Le seul bémol pour le couple était quand la No Sabaku jetait quelques coups d'œil vers Gaara et Matsuri. Cette dernière semblait marcher sur des œufs à chaque fois qu'elle saluait des hommes ou des camarades de promotion, ou encore quand elle se faisait de nouvelles connaissances. Que celles-ci appartiennent à la famille Nara, désirant surement connaître les proches de celle qui allait devenir l'épouse de l'héritier, n'y changeait rien. Elle semblait avoir peur des réactions de Gaara qui la foudroyait du regard, autant que les mecs qui osaient lui faire un baisemain. Serait-il violent avec elle, se questionna Temari.

Secouant la tête pour sortir cette idée qu'elle jugeait absurde, la fiancée de Shikamaru préféra penser que c'était la fatigue qui la faisait délirer. Et puis, Matsuri lui en aurait parlé. Elles se disaient pratiquement tout depuis qu'elle était avec son frère, lui demanda son avis sur certains de ses comportements. Le fils de Suna avait toujours été spécial, affichant un visage colérique ou froid, pouvant effrayer, alors qu'en réalité, il était indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. A tous les coups, le benjamin de la famille était jaloux et le faisait savoir. Il suffira qu'elle conseille à sa future belle-sœur de le rassurer en lui apprenant qu'elle s'était si magnifiquement apprêtée que pour lui et uniquement lui. Une nuit de réconciliation sur l'oreille et c'était reparti pour un tour. Ainsi, malgré ce petit détail, Temari était plutôt de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Hinata dut subir les assauts de prétendants de bonne famille qui venaient la harceler pour obtenir ses faveurs. Plus d'une fois, elle refusait, aider par Neji qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle au grand désarroi de Tenten. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se résolut à passer la soirée dans son coin ou entourée par leurs amis. Elle, qui avait cru que le problème entre les cousins et Naruto était justement ce dernier et son milieu d'origine, commençait à douter qu'en vérité, le souci provenait de son petit-ami. De son côté, Toneri aurait bien volontiers épaulé le cousin, tellement il ne supportait pas voir d'autres hommes près de la Hyuga. Cependant, il préféra garder ses distances pour éviter d'être mis dans le même sac que ces enquiquineurs. Il supposait très bien que la pauvre était fatiguée d'être ainsi sollicitée, alors que tout chez elle appelait au calme et à être loin d'ici. Il l'avait parfaitement saisi tout à l'heure. Ce fut donc compatissant qu'il la laissa tranquille, sous quelques railleries de ses cousins qui comprirent tout de même sa stratégie.

Quand aux autres, Choji et Karui se préoccupaient trop de Chocho, la petite cousine de l'Akimichi, pour profiter de la fête. Le couple l'avait invitée afin de lui changer un peu les idées et qu'elle pensa à autres choses qu'à sa solitude. En effet, de leur petite enquête, ils avaient découvert qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et que les seuls qu'elle avait réussi à se faire commençaient à l'ignorer, dont celui qu'elle avait depuis le bac à sable et qui était pourtant son confident. Depuis le début de la soirée, l'adolescente avait à peine touché une assiette, engouffrant verre d'eau sur verre d'eau. Elle avait accepté de se nourrir avec un peu de salades et quelques petits fours aux légumes que sous la menace de Karui. Cela n'empêcha pas cette dernière de la voir partir aux toilettes un instant après avoir mangé une part de gâteau. Ne voulant pas la croire capable de se faire vomir, elle s'était rassurée en ne sentant aucune effluve de régurgitation provenir de sa bouche et en ne voyant aucune tâche sur sa robe.

Ainsi sous cette ambiance bien étrange, mélangeant allégresse, inquiétude, joie et tristesse, arrivèrent les douze coups de minuit et les bénédictions de rigueurs sous un nuage de paillettes et de confetti. Pour Hinata, ce fut le signe d'un soulagement que ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était que tension depuis plusieurs heures. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se détendre et retrouver le calme qu'était sa solitude. Elle la préférait et l'appelait de ses prières plutôt que de continuer à faire des ronds de jambes à des hypocrites. Elles adoraient ses amis, mais elle désirait retrouver la sérénité de sa chambre. Les saluant et plus chaudement Sasuke à qui elle transmit ses vœux pour Naruto, elle revint vers son père, afin qu'il puisse honorer la part du contrat qu'ils avaient passé tantôt. Hiashi ne put d'ailleurs que s'y résoudre. Appelant Hanabi, il ordonna leur départ. La cadette en fut déçue et demanda à rester un peu plus longtemps. Une discussion houleuse s'en suivit entre père et fille durant la quelle l'aînée n'en ressentit que culpabilité. Elle allait alors céder à sa sœur que Konohamaru se proposa de ramener sa petite-amie à bon bord à une heure décidée par lui. Face à cette solution, et aux yeux brillant de reconnaissance d'Hanabi, Hiashi accepta. Ce fut donc accompagné seulement d'Hinata qu'il regagna sa demeure.

D'ailleurs, durant le trajet, celle-ci ne cessait de ressasser d'innombrables pensées, mais aussi de la jalousie à l'encontre de sa sœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se dire que si cette situation s'était produite avec Naruto et elle, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi. Jamais son père n'aurait accepté qu'elle resta jusqu'à très tard sans un chaperon pour les surveiller, et plus particulièrement lui-même. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait donné son accord parce qu'il savait les Sarutobi présents ? Dans le cas de Naruto, le sachant orphelin, il n'aurait pas eu confiance ? Elle se rappelait trop bien comment son père exigeait savoir où, quand et avec qui elle se trouvait. Oh, il faisait de même avec Hanabi, mais il était plus laxiste, ne voyant aucun inconvénient à la savoir seule avec Konohamaru. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait demandé à Neji d'être constamment sur son dos ? Hinata en était persuadée et son cousin ne l'avait pas démenti non plus. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait deux poids de mesure entre sa cadette et elle, qu'elles ne vivaient pas avec le même traitement.

Enfin, pour le moment, elle espérait qu'une seule chose, prendre un bain chaud et se réfugier sous sa couette. Quand son premier vœu fut exaucé, détendue enfin par l'eau chaude, elle se surprit à ne pas prendre tout de suite le chemin de Morphée. Au lieu de fermer ses volets, elle s'était accoudée au rebord de sa fenêtre à contempler les étoiles et une magnifique pleine lune. Elle laissa alors la nuit l'englober et le vent emmené dans le ciel ses pensées. Des pensées remplies d'image de cheveux couleur d'or et d'iris azur brillant au-dessus d'un sourire éclatant destiné qu'à elle. Des pensées qui voyagèrent sur le dos d'un courant d'air jusqu'à une fenêtre qui s'ouvrit. De son glacial souffle, il sortit de ses cauchemars un prince endormi.

Se réveillant en sursaut, ce triste sire se retrouva assis sur son lit avec une telle brusquerie que la tête lui tourna. Sa respiration en était rapide et saccadée. Se passant une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de soulager son mal, il s'appuya sur un de ses genoux repliés, le haut de son corps ramassé sur lui-même. Il était si éprouvé qu'il ne réalisa pas encore l'air glacial qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, et cela malgré son torse nu et ce janvier froid. Voulant sortir de cet état d'angoisse, il fit virevolter sa couette et se leva pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Allumant le robinet d'eau, il s'en aspergea sur le visage qu'il frotta doucement avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête baissée. Après quelques secondes à reprendre une respiration normale, il releva enfin son visage et tomba sur le reflet dans le miroir.

Bon dieu qu'il avait mauvaise mine avec ses cheveux d'or en bataille ! Il avait l'impression qu'un bombardement intensif avait eu lieu sur son crâne. En plus, ses mèches étaient trempées de sueur. Des cernes énormes dessinaient le dessous de ses yeux. Pourtant, Naruto s'était couché dès qu'il était rentré chez lui. Bon, pour dire la vérité, il avait vidé quelques verres de whisky dans un bar rempli d'habitués qui y fêtaient la nouvelle année. Pourtant, malgré quelques soulards qui avaient tenté de l'entraîner dans l'ambiance, il y était resté complètement étranger. Il avait eu l'impression d'être dans une bulle où tout le reste lui avait paru flou. Tout le monde s'agitait sans qu'il y prête une attention. Il avait réfléchi aux paroles d'Hinata, mais pas seulement. Tous les événements et les paroles de son entourage étaient rentrés en résonnance, telle une musique chaotique avant que tout se mélangea. Quand il avait voulu se prendre un énième verre, sa main avait tremblé. Il avait réalisé alors sa tête lourde et qu'il n'avait pas eu les idées très claires. Prenant conscience d'avoir atteint sa limite, il avait payé et était parti vers son domicile.

Maintenant qu'il était en face de son image, Naruto comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se les enfiler, ses verres. Son sommeil avait été des plus agités, bougeant dans tous les sens, se battant contre un ennemi invisible. Il avait cauchemardé dès l'instant où il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait revu du sang. Du sang qui glissait sur une peau laiteuse et à l'apparence si douce qu'aucune meurtrissure n'aurait jamais dû y laisser des traces. Il avait assisté avec horreur à une séance de torture. Accrochée à une croix par des cordes rêches qui la blessait, Hinata se faisait flageller au fouet par une créature cauchemardesque dont la forme lui était incertaine et floue, à part les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient été étrangement verts. Quand à lui, cloué au sol par une ombre qui lui avait emprisonné les jambes, et les poignets par des chaînes, il avait été impuissant, alors que ses oreilles furent attaquées par les hurlements de souffrance de la pauvre victime. Cette dernière l'avait prié de venir à son aide, mais ce fut impossible. Il avait eu beau tendre tous ses muscles pour se libérer, ses entraves s'étaient serrées encore plus. Il n'avait pu que crier, et supplier que cela s'arrête.

Puis, le bourreau s'était tourné vers lui et s'était avancé en sa direction. A quelques mètres de lui, avec ses griffes, il s'était arraché la peau de son visage, révélant alors trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, des yeux bleus azurs et quelques mèches blondes. Un sourire et un rire avaient déformé ce tableau. Naruto en avait eu le souffle coupé. Alors c'était lui. C'était lui-même qui avait affligé chaque coup, se rendant responsable de chaque goutte de sang versée par Hinata. La bile lui était alors montée, menaçant de sortir violemment. A ce moment précis, la créature avait enfoncé une main dans son torse. Ce fut avec horreur que Naruto avait vu son cœur s'y faire arracher. Le choc fut telle qu'il s'était réveillé, retenant un cri dans la gorge.

Dans sa salle de bain, Naruto essayait de reprendre ses esprits et de faire fuir ce mauvais songe. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Depuis la rupture, il était devenu récurent, bien que le scénario différait quelque peu. Pourquoi le maître de son cauchemar avait-il des yeux verts, des yeux qui lui semblaient si familiers avant de devenir les siens ? Etait-ce la représentation de ce qu'il avait fait à Hinata ? Etait-il donc le responsable de toutes ses souffrances ? Ou était-ce juste des coïncidences ? Perdu, le jeune homme resta un moment dans la même position avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il y refit son entrée, un frisson le prit. Tournant le regard vers la fenêtre, il la vit ouverte et comprit instantanément pourquoi d'un coup l'air glacial le piquait autant. Encore une fois, il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Il se dirigea vers la vitre et s'empressa de remédier à cela. Toutefois, alors qu'il était les mains sur le système de fermeture, il se surprit à plonger ses yeux dans la contemplation de la lune sans savoir que la jeune femme de son cœur en faisait de même à la seconde.

Cette vision remplit Naruto de mélancolie qu'il en eut un léger sourire. Un certain apaisement l'emplit, faisant fuir les angoisses nées de son cauchemar. Il chassa toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur sa signification. Son cœur s'allégea. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. D'ailleurs, c'était assez bizarre, car depuis qu'Hinata lui avait avoué la réalité de ses sentiments, il se sentait comme apaisé. La colère, et la frustration avaient visiblement cédé leur place. Alors pourquoi un tel songe ? Encore une fois, il n'y comprenait rien. Comme quoi, la voix de l'inconscient était vraiment impénétrable. Enfin, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce spectacle. La reine des étoiles lui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de cheminer sur un chemin important. Il espérait juste que cela annonçait de bonnes perspectives. Reprenant sa besogne et l'achevant, il se retourna vers son matelas. S'y allongeant à nouveau, l'Uzumaki retrouva assez rapidement le sommeil et dormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le blond se réveilla frais et reposé. Cela lui faisait du bien. Trainant quand même des pieds, la main se grattant le ventre dans un geste nonchalant, il se trouva bien vite dans les couloirs de sa maison. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il y croisa Iruka, ainsi que Jiraya. Les deux partageaient un café pendant que leurs compagnes faisaient plus amples connaissance dans le salon. Visiblement Sasuke et Juugo dormaient encore. Naruto jeta alors un œil sur l'horloge murale. Cette dernière affichait dix heures. Le jeune homme en pouffa, amusé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se levait avant midi après une sortie d'une fête. Le voir sortir du lit à cette heure devait certainement expliquer pourquoi son père adoptif et son parrain le regardaient aussi bizarrement et semblaient retenir leur souffle. D'ailleurs, ils avaient à peine répondu à sa salutation.

Se servant une grande tasse de cet or noir qui chauffait dans la cafetière, il s'installa en face des deux hommes qui le suivaient des yeux, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Un silence s'installa, juste perturbé par le bruit des couverts et des gorgées englouties. Arrachant un morceau de la brioche fraîchement achetée à la boulangerie du coin, Naruto se demandait ce qui se passait et pourquoi l'ambiance était si lourde. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses voisins de table ? Leur face respirait tellement l'inquiétude. C'était même à la limite de la compassion chez Iruka.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste, questionna-t-il avant de donner un bon coup de dents dans la miche. Vous avez une de ces têtes. On dirait que quelqu'un est mort. La soirée s'est si mal terminer que ça ?

-Naruto, je te l'ai déjà dit. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, lui fit remarquer son père adoptif. On n'a rien compris.

\- Désolé, mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet, car je sais que tu as très bien entendu. »

L'Umino regarda Jiraya comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Un conflit silencieux entre les deux se déroula devant le plus jeune d'entre eux, comme s'ils avaient deux opinions différentes. Cela devait vraiment être grave. Bien qu'inquiet, Naruto n'insista pas, haussant des épaules. Il continua à manger son petit-déjeuner quand il vit le journal du jour sur la table. Bien qu'il fût à l'envers et quelque peu éloigné de sa position, la photo sur la une l'interpella. Au début, il n'en fit pas grand cas, mais quelque chose le poussait à y jeter des coups d'œil. Les personnes dessus lui paraissaient familières. Il se concentra dessus et faillit réussir à les identifier quand une chose étrange se passa. En effet, Iruka glissa le journal sous son bras en espérant ne pas être vu. Malheureusement, c'était tout le contraire. Le blond ne savait pas si c'était parce que son tuteur avait espionné son manège ou si c'était une pure coïncidence, mais il en fronça les sourcils. Cela confirma qu'il se passait vraiment un quelconque événement qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Bien que la rage fût à sa porte, il préféra jouer au plus subtil.

« - Iruka, tu n'aurais pas vu le journal ? D'habitude, je te retrouve derrière quand tu bois ton café du matin ou il est sur la table, fit-il remarquer en faisant mine de chercher le quotidien.

\- Pourquoi tu le veux ? Tu n'y es pas très friand.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai envi de me tenir au courant de l'actualité. Je ne peux plus me maintenir dans l'ignorance de notre monde.

\- Je… Je ne l'ai pas acheté ce matin.

\- Ah. Dommage, » affirma faussement déçu Naruto.

Malgré sa réponse calme, ce dernier avait un peu de mal à se contenir. Alors comme ça, Iruka lui mentait. D'ailleurs, Jiraya était entrain de foudroyer du regard l'Umino qui n'en menait pas large. Cela se voyait comment il n'osait pas les affronter. Visiblement, le sexologue n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui se passait à l'instant T. Le silence se fit encore plus lourd quand Sasuke fit son entrée dans la pièce, arrêtant son meilleur ami dans son intention de dire ce qu'il pensait de leur mensonge. L'Uchiwa se servit à son tour du café. En voyant le journal dépasser du bord de la table, de dessous du bras de son ancien instituteur, il tendit la main dans sa direction.

« - Tu permets Iruka. J'aimerai lire le journal. »

Avant même que ce dernier réagisse, ce dernier lui fut arracher. Iruka se tendit à l'extrême, alors qu'il voyait ces fichus morceaux de papier l'abandonner dans un ralenti interminable. Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Dans la plus grande appréhension, il tourna le visage vers Naruto. La tension de ses muscles était si extrême que son cou donnait l'impression de craquer à chaque centimètre parcouru. Il savait… Oui, il savait qu'il allait à la confrontation s'il continuait, mais il le fit. Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Devant lui se dressa une aura sombre, mais surtout un regard des plus glaciaux. Si les azurs avaient pu le foudroyer sur place, il serait mort à la seconde. L'Uzumaki était au-delà de la colère. Encore une fois, un des membres les plus proches de lui le prenait pour un gamin à qui aucune confiance n'était accordée. Encore une fois, il était victime de mensonges. En spectateur, un frisson de peur lui parcourant l'échine, Sasuke prit alors conscience de la tension. Il en oublia jusqu'au journal qu'il lâcha et qui tomba au sol.

« - Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, Sasuke, répondit par une question Naruto d'un ton sec et froid. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Naruto, je…, tenta l'Umino.

\- Il se passe qu'on m'a encore pris pour un con. Voilà ce qui se passe ! Se leva le blond. Et qu'on me ment qui plus est. »

Le jeune élève officier se dirigea sans d'autres explications vers le quotidien toujours au sol. Quand il pensait que c'était juste pour quelques feuilles de papier, il enrageait. Se baissant, il les ramassa tout en fusillant toujours son père adoptif, mais aussi Jiraya. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il n'avait pas été d'accord avec le choix d'Iruka de dissimuler ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à le dissuader ou d'être intervenu. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui le tuteur légal du jeune homme, bien que maintenant majeur, c'était à lui de prendre ses propres décisions, appuyées par les conseils des anciens. Toutefois,…

« - Naruto, sache que les intentions d'Iruka étaient de te préserver.

-Me préserver, questionna l'Uzumaki d'une voix ironique. Et de quoi ? »

D'un mouvement de défi, il fixa la une du journal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vision de la photographie. Là, devant ses pupilles, se trouvait Hinata valsant avec ce bellâtre de Toneri. Au dessus, un petit médaillon de lui entrain de partir, la tête baissée entre les épaules, y était imprimé. Quand il lut le titre, son teint en devint pâle. En gros caractères, les mots « Un nouveau fiancé pour l'héritière la plus convoitée ? » couronnaient le tout. En dessous, « Naruto Uzumaki évincé pour un meilleur parti » continuait à le narguer. Tremblant quelque peu devant le regard désolé de ses compagnons, les doigts de Naruto froissèrent le papier. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa lecture. Etait-ce la sidération de voir sa vie privée mise au pilori du public ? Etait-ce une force inconnue qui le maintenait ainsi à tout lire. Il l'ignorait, mais c'était un fait. Ce fut donc horrifié qu'il laisse chaque ligne rentrer dans son esprit.

Ses origines, celles de ses parents, sa famille adoptive, ses anciens actes de violence, tout y était déballé. A côté, le curriculum vitae de son rival était celui d'un ange descendu du ciel. Il avait suivi un cursus scolaire irréprochable et poursuivait dans des études de renom. Tout semblait lui sourire, en plus de sortir d'une famille renommée et pouvant s'enhardir de faire parti du CAC 40. Tout, oui, tout chez lui soufflait qu'il serait un homme digne d'Hinata et de son statut, bien plus que lui. Cet article louait le magnifique couple qu'elle formait avec ce Toneri. Lui, il était traité en désuétude, en homme ayant fui la queue entre les jambes face au spectacle de son ex s'ayant trouvé un autre fiancé. Le fait que personne ne l'ait vu revenir dans la salle de bal l'avait condamné. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de sa présence.

Ce qui finit par le désarçonner fut la lecture des dernières lignes. Y figuraient les dernières paroles d'Hinata lors de leur dernier entretien, la révélation de ses sentiments à son égard. Oui, ces mots, ces fameux mots qui avaient autant été une délivrance qu'une énigme. Des mots qui avaient brillé d'un espoir d'une amitié retrouvée. Ces paroles qui lui avaient appris douloureusement qu'elle avait perdu les sentiments qu'elle lui avait porté depuis si longtemps. Tout dansait sous ses yeux à chaque ligne. Comment se demanda Naruto. Une seule explication lui arriva à l'esprit. Quelqu'un les avait entendus, ou plutôt espionnés, leur conversation. Un paparazzi ? L'espion des anciens ? Ou bien un des invités des Nara qui aurait vendu l'information à la rédaction ? Toutes ces hypothèses étaient plus que plausible, et même envisageables. L'Uzumaki était à là, à se torturer l'esprit que ses épaules s'abaissèrent, comme résigné.

En effet, à quoi bon se faire du mal à comprendre d'où provenaient les renseignements. Cela n'avait pas d'importance d'en connaître l'origine. L'effet était le même. Le monde entier était maintenant au courant qu'Hinata se trouvait de nouveau sur le marché des célibataires, mais surtout qu'il n'était visiblement pas un homme digne d'elle s'il se fiait à ce qu'il lisait. Ressentant un frisson le parcourir, il sortit de son mutisme et vit ses compagnons le regarder en retenant son souffle. Ils devaient certainement craindre un nouveau coup de folie de sa part. Sasuke avait tendu tout ses muscles, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le maîtriser, à ce qu'il pouvait observer. D'un geste brusque qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour son entourage, le blond posa le journal sur la table, la faisant trembler. Il resta ainsi, appuyé sur la planche de bois, sans prononcer un mot, le temps se suspendant dans une tension palpable. Soudain Naruto se releva faisant sursaute Iruka sous les yeux inquiets de Jiraya. Ce dernier vit son filleul faire volte face et se diriger vers la porte.

« - Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il entendit le loquet s'actionner.

-Je… je ne sais pas pour être honnête, lui répondit l'Uzumaki en arrêtant son mouvement, la main toujours sur la poignée. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Naruto, je ne voulais que…, commença par se justifier Iruka.

\- Je sais, l'interrompit son fils adoptif. Cependant, si tu veux que j'agisse en adulte, il faudrait déjà que tu arrêtes de me traiter en gamin… J'aurai encaissé. »

Sa remarque faite, sans attendre la réaction de son tuteur, Naruto sortit pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche, il s'habilla et partit en moto aussi rapidement que possible. Le claquement de la porte d'accès au garage résonna dans toute la demeure. A ce signal, ses compagnons se regardèrent d'un air compatissant et inquiet, Sasuke levant ses yeux de la une du journal. Ce dernier resta silencieux, souhaitant bon courage à son frère de cœur. Au moins, cette fois, ce dernier avait su gérer et ne pas succomber à la colère.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre maison, une jeune femme se trouvait debout devant un imposant bureau en bois massif. Devant elle, se dressait une silhouette masculine massive et auréolée d'une autorité implacable. Debout, les mains dans le dos, l'homme se perdait dans la contemplation de l'immense jardin qui voyait au travers de la fenêtre. Conscient de la présence de son invitée, il ne daigna pourtant pas lui accorder un seul regard ou à ouvrir la bouche. Il s'obstinait à garder le silence, faisant augmenter le stress déjà bien présent chez la demoiselle. Ne le supportant plus, celle-ci fut la première à rompre le statu quo, perdant ainsi le duel instauré inconsciemment par le propriétaire des lieux.

« - Vous m'avez demandée, père.

-En effet, lui répondit ce dernier, en se retournant et en fouillant un instant sur sa table de travail. Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci, Hinata ? »

Hiashi lui jeta presque sous les yeux le journal du jour. Baissant les siens dessus, ce fut maintenant au tour de sa fille de lire la une. Ecarquillant les yeux, la Hyuga en fut horrifiée. Comment osait-il s'en prendre à Naruto et à leur relation ? Cela ne les regardait pas. Encore une fois, elle regrettait d'être née dans une famille riche et prestigieuse. Elle aurait tant préféré voir le jour dans une vie plus modeste.

« - Je…

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je dois apprendre la rupture de ma fille aînée au travers du journal ?

\- Père, je…

\- Et pour couronner le tout, tu te serais fiancée à cet Ostutsuki.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, le contredit Hinata, toute penaude d'avoir gardé son père dans l'ignorance.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'avance ce journaliste, se mit presque en colère Hiashi.

\- Je vous assure que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Tout n'est que mensonge alors ? »

Hinata ne sut pas trop comment répondre à cette question qui sonnait comme une provocation. Elle aurait tant voulu que les circonstances des révélations soient différentes. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû dire à son père pour Naruto et elle. Elle ignorait bien pourquoi elle avait gardé le silence. Par peur ? Mais de quoi ? De le décevoir ? C'était une possibilité. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle allait enfin tout révéler que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un trio d'anciens, donc le grand-père d'Halya. Reconnaissant les plus radicaux du conseil, le chef de famille délaissa Hinata et hésita à lui balancer sa façon de penser à les interrompre ainsi.

« - Voyons Hiashi, pourquoi donc réprimandez-vous notre chère héritière ? Elle qui a enfin fait un choix des plus prometteurs pour notre famille.

\- Vous croyez donc à ce chiffon.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais votre fille ne se serait fiancée sans votre accord. Par contre, pour la rupture, il me semble que s'est fortement probable, vu l'absence de cet Uzumaki au bal du nouvel an. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour le comprendre… Et j'avoue que j'en félicite Hinata d'une telle décision. Il était bien trop différent de notre milieu… Si ses parents avaient survécu, peut-être que…, mais il faut reconnaître que ce Toneri Otsutsuki représente un meilleur parti. J'ai appris qu'il possède un sens inné pour les affaires en plus d'être des plus convoités. Son avenir paraît plus que radieux. Une alliance entre les deux entreprises au travers d'un mariage serait très avantageuse.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là, » calma Hiashi, l'enthousiasme du chef des anciens le tapant un peu sur les nerfs.

De son côté, Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre. Chaque mot du grand-père d'Halya lui faisait mal. L'entendre s'attaquer à Naruto ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait des défauts, mais il n'était pas un être inférieur à sa famille. Elle aurait tant voulu le leur balancer à la figure, mais le courage lui manqua.

« - C'est certain, reconnut l'ancien. Toutefois, nous encourageons Hinata à poursuivre dans cette voie. Vous pouvez être fier d'elle, Hiashi. »

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien face à ces mots, au grand désespoir de sa fille. Celle-ci avait espéré qu'il l'a défende ou qu'il affirme l'avoir toujours été, mais rien ne vint. L'avait-elle donc déçu ? Devait-elle écouter cette adjonction ? L'impression de ne pas être maîtresse de son destin, d'être à la merci des ambitions des autres lui broyait les entrailles. Que devait-elle faire ? Se rebeller, quitte à décevoir les espérances d'un père exigeant, qui n'avait vécu que pour le prestige de leur famille ? Ou tout faire pour le satisfaire ? Si elle se résignait à cela, en cueillerait-elle les lauriers qu'elle espérait ou serait-ce en vain ? Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Hiashi n'appréciait pas du tout que ces trois anciens lui dictent ce qu'il devait faire ou penser. Il ne disait rien, pas parce qu'il était d'accord, mais parce qu'il s'était réfugié dans le silence pour garder tout son sang-froid. Pensant avoir fait leur effet, les visiteurs prirent congé, se félicitant de leur action. Quand ils furent partis, Hinata se retrouva une nouvelle seule face à la froideur incarnée. Sachant très bien ce qui était attendu d'elle, elle reprit là où elle en était.

« - Non, tout n'est pas que des mensonges… J'ai effectivement rompu avec Naruto, mais en ce qui concerne ce Toneri Otsutsuki, ce n'est que récemment que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Nous ne sommes même pas amis.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de danser autant avec lui, toi qui fuyaient tous ces jeunes hommes de bonne famille ? Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout.

\- Et bien…, je lui devais une faveur.

\- Puis-je donc connaître la manière dont tu as croisé l'héritier de cette famille concurrente et pourquoi tu lui étais si redevable ? Questionna Hiashi en s'asseyant. Mais je te préviens, je veux tout savoir. Plus de mensonges ou de faux semblants. »

A cet avertissement qui lui promettait de vifs reproches s'il découvrait qu'elle avait encore gardé des informations, Hinata s'exécuta et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tout fut donc révélé au chef de famille. Quand ce dernier apprit le comportement de Kiba, il perdit son calme légendaire et se leva en tapant du poing sur la table.

« - Comment ? Qu'a essayé de faire ce garçon ? Quel honte pour lui et sa famille ! Je vais immédiatement contacter monsieur Haruno. C'est notre meilleur avocat et nous allons porter plainte.

-Non père, je vous en prie, s'empressa de défendre son aînée.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est mon meilleur ami et…

\- Un ami qui t'a agressée Hinata ! Je te le rappelle. En termes d'agression, il n'y a pas d'amitié qui tienne. Cela ne représente en aucune manière une excuse ou une raison de pardon. Il peut très bien recommencer s'il pense bénéficier d'une certaine immunité à cause de votre lien.

\- Père, il regrette ce qu'il a fait et m'a promis de ne pas recommencer… Je veux lui donner une dernière chance… Je sais que vous ne souhaitez que mon bien et me protéger, mais je suis majeure et l'agressée. C'est donc à moi de décider pour le dépôt de plainte… et je ne le souhaite pas. »

Le père et la fille restèrent silencieux. Ils se défiaient du regard, à attendre que l'autre se soumette, mais étrangement, la jeune femme tint bon et ne baissa pas les yeux. Face à cette détermination qu'il avait un peu de mal à s'expliquer face aux circonstances, Hiashi se rassit et, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, croisa les doigts devant lui, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« - Et quand est-il de Naruto ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es prête à donner une chance à Kiba, mais qu'en est-il de Naruto ? Ne trouve donc pas que tu fais deux poids, deux mesures ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Je souhaite garder une amitié aussi avec lui, mais en ce qui concerne une relation amoureuse, c'est impossible.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Lui semble penser que le contraire. »

Cette question étonna grandement Hinata. De plus, son père était comme pendu à ses lèvres. Hiashi était concentré sur chaque parole de sa fille. Son attitude était d'ailleurs assez étrange. Il donnait l'impression d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait dire. C'était comme s'il attendait d'entendre enfin ce qu'il savait déjà de sa bouche, confirmant ses renseignements. Ses derniers mots la poussaient à le croire grandement. Toutefois, elle ne sut pas quoi dire, quoi avouer. Cela impliquerait qu'elle lui révèle son semi-emménagement chez Naruto, mais surtout que cela avait été très difficile de garder ses convictions intactes, qu'elle avait bien souvent failli céder à la tentation, que ce qui l'avait retenue, fût la brusquerie de son ex. Se serait-il montré plus amoureux, plus doux et attentionné qu'elle se serait peut-être laissée entraînée dans la volupté ? Parfois, elle se posait la question. Pour le moment, non, elle ne voulait pas devoir faire ce genre de confidence à Hiashi. Elle avait peur.

Oui, peur de dire la vérité à son père, de réveiller la foudre et d'en être la victime. Elle se voyait déjà dénigrer, renier et abandonner au bas de la porte, avec quelques valises à ses pieds. Si cela arrivait, où allait-elle trouver refuge ? Pas chez Naruto. Ce serait lui donner de l'espoir pour rien. Chez Kiba ? Ce serait trop tôt après ce qu'il lui avait fait, bien que Tsume soit comme une mère pour elle. Chez Shino ? Son père venait à peine de réaménager pour longtemps à leur domicile familial. Elle n'allait pas entacher ces retrouvaille entre un père et son fils à cause de ses déboires. Chez une de ses amies ? Elle ne désirait pas s'imposer et ainsi les entraîner dans ses problèmes. Sans moyens pour survivre, elle ne serait qu'un boulet. Oh, elle pourrait toujours trouver du travail, mais en attendant, que pourrait-elle faire ? Face à ce silence, Hiashi soupira tout en se relevant. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre avant de reprendre la parole.

« - En fait, je sais très bien pourquoi tu as rompu avec Naruto.

-Co… Comment ? S'étonna Hinata, en écarquillant les yeux et en craignant le pire. Vous nous avez fait espionner ?!

\- Non, affirma son père. L'idée ne me serait pas venue à l'esprit, bien que ce soit du genre de certains anciens… Non, je t'ai entendue le dire à Hanabi. »

Cette révélation soulagea la jeune femme qui, profitant de ne pas être vue, expira l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons tellement elle était stressée. Alors, il ne savait pas tout. Un poids venait de la quitter. Quand soudain, elle se demandait à quoi rimait cet entretien.

« - Hinata, je suis donc au courant de certains déboires que tu as rencontré avec Naruto.

-…

\- Et je dois dire que je comprends que tu ais pris cette décision, s'il ne te rendait pas heureuse et qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce que tu pensais. Tes doutes ont entaché ta confiance en lui et sans confiance, pas d'avenir. Tu as bien fait. Toutefois,…, j'aurai aimé l'apprendre de toi et non d'un journal, dans la rubrique potin. Tu as manqué de courage, ma fille. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Encore une fois, Hinata se prenait en pleine figure sa lâcheté. Ces simples mots ont eu le don d'effacer ce qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour des compliments. Ils raisonnaient beaucoup trop dans sa tête pour qu'elle prête une oreille attentive à toute autre chose. D'un coup, la jeune femme eut très froid et la nausée. Frissonnante, elle se frotta ses avant-bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Ce fut donc ainsi que Hiashi la retrouva quand il la dévisagea à nouveau. Inquiet qu'elle soit tombée malade la veille, et se rappelant sa fragilité au niveau de ses poumons, il écourta leur entretien et l'invita à regagner sa chambre. Sa fille ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bureau, l'âme en peine.


	13. Byagukan et Kurama

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Dans ce chapitre, je vais utiliser certains termes qui appartiennent au monde hippique. Je suis consciente qu'ils ne sont pas forcément compréhensibles pour tous. Je vais donc en donner quelques définitions.

Crack : cheval de course qui a gagné une ou plusieurs fois de grand Prix, notamment le Prix d'Amérique.

Les aides : moyens de communication qu'utilisent les cavaliers pour demander à leur cheval ce qu'ils souhaitent. Aides artificielles : rênes, cravaches, éperons, sticks de dressage, longe. Aides naturelles : voix, jambes, mains, poids du corps, épaules.

Un jeune équidé est nommé poulain jusqu'à ses trois ans.

Yearling : poulain étant dans sa deuxième année.

Foal : Poulain qui est né dans l'année.

Robe : terme qui désigne la couleur d'un cheval. Dans ce chapitre, je vais parler du bai brun et de l'isabelle. Bai brun : le fond est marron foncé, jusque dans les tons chocolat les crins et le bas des membres sont noirs. Isabelle : le fond est beige allant du café au lait clair au doré qui est plus foncé avec les crins et le bas des membres noirs.

En-tête : marque blanche sur le front d'un cheval ne dépassant pas la ligne des yeux et pouvant être de différentes formes (étoiles, losange, croissant...)

Balzane : marque blanche sur une ou plusieurs jambes d'un cheval de quelques centimètres ou allant jusqu'à dépasser légèrement le genou sur celles de devant ou le jarret sur celles de derrière. Chez les équidés, on ne parle pas de pattes comme pour les chiens ou les chats. On dit jambes ou encore membres postérieurs et antérieurs. Tout comme on parle de bouche et non de gueule.

Liste : ligne plus ou moins large de poils blancs partant du front et descendant jusqu'aux naseaux, voir même les lèvres, d'un cheval.

Chanfrein : partie avant de la tête d'un cheval partant du front jusqu'au naseau.

Auge : partie anatomique de la tête d'un cheval se situant entre son menton et sa joue.

Oxer : Obstacle équestre dans lequel la barre supérieure est suivie d'une autre barre, placée à une distance variable.

Hongre : Cheval mâle castré.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sortit donc du bureau de son père, regrettant que leur relation se soit de nouveau dégradée et ne cessant de s'en sentir coupable. Cependant, avant de pouvoir atteindre sa chambre, elle allait devoir traverser plusieurs couloirs, des couloirs à l'atmosphère pesante. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait les regards des membres de sa famille. Certains étaient plutôt bienveillants et compatissants. D'ailleurs, au détour d'un tournant, une adolescente vint à sa rencontre et lui présenta ses condoléances pour la perte de son amour de toujours, se faisant la porte parole des jeunes Hyuga. Malgré un discours décousu et assez flou, son aînée comprit qu'elle regrettait de voir un couple qui lui avait paru sortir d'un conte de fée où le pauvre paysan arrivait à se marier avec la princesse, se soit terminé ainsi. Ce petit monologue confirma certains doutes d'Hinata. Les plus jeunes de sa famille pensait que c'était Naruto qui l'avait laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette pour les beaux yeux de Sakura. Fatiguée de contredire les affirmations erronées, la fille de Hiashi ne dit rien et remercia sa jeune parente avant de la quitter.

Son cœur s'était quand même un peu réchauffé face à sa sollicitude. Par contre, ce ressenti ne dura pas très longtemps. La pitié remplissait la majorité des regards qu'elle croisa, l'oppressant encore plus à chaque foulée. Ceux des anciens étaient plutôt satisfaits de la voir de nouveau célibataire et probablement lier à un parti qu'ils jugeaient plus avantageux. Le souvenir de l'entretien précédent le lui confirma. Une minorité affichait un visage sombre au sourire malsain et sadique.

« - Je suis si désolée pour toi, Hinata. Ton père t'a certainement sonnée encore les cloches, vu ton abattement.

-Halya, souffla l'héritière en reconnaissant celle qui venait de lui couper sa marche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi, rien de particulier. Juste discuter avec toi, lui répondit sa cousine en haussant des épaules. Il paraît que tu te jettes déjà sur un autre garçon. Pauvre Naruto. Lui qui semble encore amoureux de toi, quelle tristesse !

\- Arrête ton cinéma, tu veux.

\- Oh quelle hargne ! C'est décevoir encore ton père qui te met dans cet état ?

-…

\- J'exprime juste ce que beaucoup pense, c'est tout. Je te trouve bien cruelle de lui avoir fait croire que tu étais amoureuse de lui pendant des années pour ensuite le larguer quand enfin il est accro. Je ne te savais pas aussi manipulatrice… Enfin, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera vite quelqu'un d'autre pour se consoler, une personne bien mieux que toi, qui l'aime vraiment.

\- Et ce sera toi, bien sûr, provoqua Hinata.

\- Moi ?! S'esclaffa Halya en éclatant de rire avant de reprendre son calme. Ce que tu peux être drôle… bien que ce serait une possibilité… Cependant, je sais très bien que nous pensons à une autre personne toi et moi. »

Face à cette énième attaque, un silence pesant se fit. Epuisée autant physiquement que psychologiquement, la sœur d'Hanabi baissa la tête, résignée, mais surtout ne désirant pas rentrer dans un nouveau conflit. Elle préféra donc continuer son chemin sans rajouter un seul mot. Elle savait sa cousine hypocrite avec elle, profitant de la moindre occasion pour la rabaisser, surement par jalousie à cause de sa position d'héritière, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginée aussi méchante. Enfin, arrivée dans sa chambre, Hinata s'appuya sur sa porte après l'avoir fermée. Sa main posée sur son cœur, elle le sentait oppresser et comprimer. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air et qu'elle étoufferait si elle restait ici. Ressentant un besoin vital de liberté, elle prit son manteau, ainsi que son sac à main, et quitta sa demeure. Elle aussi, elle ressentit le désir de prendre la poudre d'escampette à bord de sa petite voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Hyuga ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle avait conduit au-delà de la ville, jusqu'au haras où il y avait encore quelques années, elle pratiquait l'équitation.

Elle en avait cessé la pratique par manque de temps, mais surtout suite à une commotion cérébrale due à une chute. C'était une vieille blessure maintenant et aucun médecin ne lui avait interdit de reprendre. Il suffirait qu'elle organise un créneau pour cela. Sortant de son carrosse d'acier, Hinata respira l'air rempli des effluves d'écurie, lui rappelant tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé auprès des chevaux. Au milieu d'eux, aucun jugement ne lui était envoyer à la figure. Au milieu d'eux, le masque était tombé et elle avait toujours été elle-même, loin des devoirs d'une héritière, loin des anciens, loin des tracas, mais surtout loin d'un amour à sens unique. Au milieu d'eux, elle avait regonflé à bloc la bulle qu'elle s'était construite pour se préserver de toute cette pression, de cette peur d'être une Hyuga. Sans cette protection, plus d'une fois, ses idées noires auraient gagné, l'entraînant dans l'enfer. Etait-elle donc venue pour oublier Naruto et ses soucis un instant, ainsi que renouveler son énergie ? Sûrement.

Respirant un bon coup, la jeune femme se mit alors à déambuler dans les allées, passant à côté des près où des juments broutaient tout en jetant un œil à leur foal gambadant autour d'elle, ainsi que des paddocks où des cavaliers faisaient marcher quelques yearlings. Au loin, elle en vit d'autres montant leur monture dans une immense carrière. Entourant un immense manège, elle arriva bien vite dans les écuries où elle voyait très bien toutes ses têtes de chevaux sortant de leur boxe pour voir d'où provenait le bruit de chaussures sur le sol. Certains restèrent à l'observer, alors que d'autres retournèrent se blottir dans la paille. S'imprégnant de l'atmosphère calme, Hinata s'avança, caressant quelques chanfreins au passage. Comme autrefois, l'effet fut presque immédiat chez elle. Plus elle marchait, plus elle se détendait. Elle remercia son inconscient de l'avoir amené ici. Elle se sentait libre et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Soudain, elle entendit un hennissement qu'elle connaissait bien. Non, c'était impossible se disait-elle. Déroutée, le cœur battant la chamade, l'aînée de Hiashi se précipita sur un chemin qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnu. Cheminant, elle longea la place destinée à la reproduction et l'écurie où les juments gestantes étaient logées. Bientôt, elle se trouva devant le plus vieux des bâtiments. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des boxes à la dimension plus importante que ceux extérieurs. C'était le lieu où le haras gardait les chevaux appartenant à des propriétaires privés. S'y engouffrant, Hinata s'avança et aperçut de façon de plus en plus nette la tête chevaline à l'en-tête en forme de losange et se finissant par une liste étroite, dont le souvenir ne la quittait pas. Devant elle, les oreilles dressées dans sa direction, une magnifique jument andalouse à la robe bai brun et aux magnifiques balzanes se présenta.

« - Byakugan, ma belle, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, mettant sa main à plat vers l'avant, la jeune femme laissa l'animal la renifler avant de lui caresser le chanfrein, puis l'encolure pendant que l'andalouse posait son auge sur son épaule dans un câlin. Elle était si heureuse de revoir la monture qu'elle avait le plus appréciée parmi tous ses congénères du centre, elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été euthanasiée après leur accident.

C'était l'année juste avant le baccalauréat, alors qu'elle participait à un parcours d'obstacles, elle avait mal préparé son arrivé devant une ligne d'oxers. Déséquilibrée, la jument s'était alors prise les antérieurs dans les barres, la faisant basculer vers l'avant, emmenant sa cavalière avec elle. Cette dernière s'était alors cognée la tête violemment contre le sol, alors que sa monture avait souffert d'une fracture à sa jambe avant. La cavalière avait perdu connaissance et s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital, y restant 48 heures en observation par la suite. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, Hinata avait demandé à aller rendre visite à Byakugan et ainsi voir si elle allait bien. Son père lui avait alors révélée la nature de sa blessure. Sachant qu'il était à la fois très coûteux et difficile de soigner un cheval ainsi blessé, voir même impossible en fonction de la gravité, elle avait imaginé alors le pire, un pire confirmé par sa cousine Halya qui lui avait avoué que le directeur du centre équestre avait choisi l'euthanasie.

Déprimée par cette perspective, elle n'était pas tout de suite retournée au haras. Quand elle en avait trouvé le courage, elle avait trouvé le boxe que la jument occupait avant vide. Triste et quelque peu traumatisée par sa plus grande chute, mais surtout sous l'injonction d'un père inquiet qu'elle puisse en subir une autre, Hinata avait donc cessé la pratique de l'équitation, l'intensité de son emploi du temps aidant à ne pas qu'elle reprenne. Bizarrement, ce souvenir de cette période la refit penser à Naruto. La veille de ce jour, elle avait eu le courage de l'inviter à la voir monter à cheval. D'ailleurs, ses azurs avaient brillé d'excitation de recevoir une telle invitation, mais surtout quand il avait posé les yeux sur les chevaux et les avait caressés. Elle aurait dit un enfant. Cependant, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe. Quelle honte elle avait ressenti, elle qui avait voulu briller devant celui qu'elle aimait. Finalement, elle avait surement été trop nerveuse pour s'assurer un parcours sans accroche et détendre la jument.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la Hyuga quand elle se rappela comment le blond avait déboulé dans sa chambre quand il avait appris qu'elle s'était réveillée. C'était au point qu'il avait failli s'écrouler sur son lit. Par la suite, il était passé tous les jours jusqu'à sa sortie. Elle se souvenait très bien comment Hanabi l'avait taquinée en lui apprenant comment il était devenu anxieux et inquiet au moment de sa chute. Il avait été pratiquement intenable. Cela avait été encore le cas le jour où elle avait repris le chemin du lycée. L'Uzumaki avait voulu lui porter son sac et la soutenir dans les escaliers. Ou encore, il s'était plus d'une fois précipité vers elle dès qu'elle chancelait ou à cause d'une moquerie de Kiba qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle se sentait mal. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Sakura pour qu'il reprenne son calme. Hinata réalisa alors qu'à l'époque, Naruto se préoccupait vraiment d'elle et que peut-être déjà, il ressentait de doux sentiments à son encontre. Malheureusement, ces derniers s'en étaient allés, ou alors il était mieux en ami qu'en tant que soupirant.

Que de nostalgie, pensa-t-elle. Ce temps-là reviendra-t-il ? L'aînée des sœurs Hyuga en doutait maintenant. Tout en caressant la jument qui se mit à se frotter doucement à elle, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu ce matin. Ce journal avait peut-être tout gâché. Elle ne supportait pas que le blond puisse songer que c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ou pire que cet article s'était basé sur ses dires. Toutefois, devait-elle aller le voir pour en parler avec lui ? Devait-elle rester sans rien dire ? Elle ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter. Elle avait tellement peur d'être accueillie par la colère et que cela parte dans une énième dispute qui sonnerait le glas de ses espoirs d'amitié. Finalement, garder ses distances serait peut-être la meilleure solution. Alors qu'Hinata se posait toutes ces questions sans trouver de réponse, dans un appartement, une jeune femme de son âge se trouvait devant son miroir en peignoir, à donner un ultime coup de brosse à ses cheveux. Elle chantonnait, détendue, voir même joyeuse, quand elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« - Ma chérie ? Où es-tu ?

-Dans ma chambre, maman ! »

Le son de pas s'approchant n'empêcha pas la propriétaire des lieux à continuer sa besogne en posant sa brosse pour se saisir de son nécessaire de maquillage et commença à s'appliquer une couche de fond de teint. Elle vit alors la silhouette de sa visiteuse dans le miroir sans pour autant interrompre son activité.

« - J'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes d'entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin, maman. Sonne la prochaine fois. Imagine que j'étais dans mon bain.

-A cette heure ? Ce serait étonnant de ta part, lui répondit-elle. Et puis, je suis ta mère. Je t'ai vu plus d'une fois nue.

\- Je ne suis plus un bébé, tu sais.

\- Mmm, se fit suspicieuse l'invitée surprise. Vu ce qui s'est passé durant ces quelques mois, laisse-moi en douter.

\- C'est du passé, maintenant, lui assura sa fille. Je suis en pleine forme maintenant.

\- Enfin qu'importe. Je ne suis pas là pour ça de toute manière.

\- Et pourquoi donc, » demanda son hôtesse en terminant de se mettre mascara et rouge à lèvres.

Se levant, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son dressing tout en attendant la réponse de son aînée. Cette dernière prit enfin conscience de son maquillage sophistiqué et de sa coiffure soigneusement peignée. Ce n'était pas pour une sortie ordinaire, elle en était certaine. Toutefois, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir entendue lui parler d'un quelconque rendez-vous. Alors pourquoi se faire une telle beauté, se demanda-t-elle. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas pour retrouver ce Lee sans ambition et sans avenir. Ce fut dans ses pensées qu'elle vit sa fille retirée son peignoir dévoilant des bas en résille et des sous-vêtements noirs et rouges des plus séducteurs. Son soutien-gorge push-up donnait du volume à sa poitrine, alors que son string aurait fait baver beaucoup d'hommes. Ce choix de petite tenue lui confirma qu'une rencontre romantique était en préparation. Quand sa progéniture disparut dans la petite salle qui lui servait de dressing, la plus âgée des deux femmes revint à la réalité.

« - Je suppose que tu as lu le journal de ce matin. Je te l'avais dit que leur couple n'allait pas tenir. Elle ne vaut rien à côté de toi. Il faut absolument que tu en profites pour lui mettre la main dessus.

-Mais j'y compte bien ma chère maman, lui affirma sa fille en sortant de la minuscule pièce où elle s'habillait. Alors comment tu me trouves ? »

La mère la regarda alors de la tête au pied et découvrit qu'elle avait enfilé une magnifique robe noire, avec un drapée devant qui partait de son décolleté plongeant vers sa taille qui était cinglée par une ceinture. La tenue s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses. D'un geste souple, elle enfila un petit boléro crème.

« - Tu es magnifique. Dois-je comprendre que tu parts enfin en chasse ? Tu en auras mis du temps à écouter ta mère… Enfin vaut mieux tard que jamais. Rappelle-toi qu'à ton âge, ta grand-mère était déjà mariée et que moi-même j'étais fiancée. Ton célibat n'est pas normal.

-Mmm, se détourna la plus jeune, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à faire de ce qu'elle disait.

Se dirigeant vers son manteau en fourrure, elle l'enfila et prit son sac à main. Ainsi, prête, ce fut sans une seule parole qu'elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'ouvrant, elle s'apprêta à partir, mais se stoppa un instant en souriant à sa mère qui l'avait suivie.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne te décevrais pas.

\- J'y compte bien. Je t'ai trop bien élevé pour que tu échoues.

\- Bon, allez, il est temps que j'y aille. Tu refermeras bien la porte quand tu partiras. Au revoir maman, » salua la propriétaire des lieux avant de disparaître dans le couloir de son immeuble.

La mère regarda un instant devant elle, un sourire en coin et satisfait aux lèvres. Elle était satisfaite des événements. Sa fille s'était enfin décidée de se bouger les fesses et avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle avait bien eu peur de devoir faire une croix sur tous ses espoirs pour l'avenir de sa fille et sa considération dans le monde, mais finalement, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Elle se permit même de se servir un verre de vin et de le savourer un instant bien confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. C'était comme si elle fêtait un grand événement et le succès de tous ses efforts. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à rejoindre sa propre demeure. Elle claqua la porte d'un geste témoignant sa satisfaction, mais surtout un sentiment de devoir accompli.

Dans une autre zone de la ville, devant une autre porte d'entrée, une main fine et magnifiquement manucurée se leva gracieusement et d'un doigt, actionna la sonnette. La détentrice attendit un petit moment avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher et un grincement lui arriver aux oreilles. Bientôt, une silhouette bien connue se présenta à elle et fit glisser un regard des plus surpris sur sa personne, la scrutant de haut en bas.

« - Bonjour Sasuke.

\- Salut, Sakura.

\- Tu me fais rentrer, s'invita cette dernière en voyant que son ami restait immobile.

\- Oui, bien sûr, s'effaça l'Uchiwa la laissant franchir le porche et fermant après l'avoir accueilli dans le hall. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir comment se sent Naruto, bien sûr, lui répondit la rose en enlevant son vêtement chaud. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu le journal ce matin ?

\- Si, je l'ai lu, mais…

\- Cela a dû être un choc pour lui, le coupa son amie. Alors je désire lui témoigner tout mon soutien.

\- Dans cette tenue, la scruta encore une fois Sasuke. Dans ce manteau de luxe et cette robe assez voyante et un peu courte pour cette saison ?

\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

\- Tu cherches à faire quoi, Sakura ? Questionna son camarade, de plus en plus suspicieux. Le « consoler » de la plus charmante des manières ?

\- Mais pas du tout, se défendit-elle, quoi qu'elle ne serait pas contre au fond. Je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue est choquante et ce que ta petite tête a pu imaginer de farfelu. Tu n'as jamais imaginé que je puisse avoir un rendez-vous galant dans la journée.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Qui sait ? Haussa des épaules l'Haruno. Je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera. Disons que j'ai voulu mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.

-…

\- Je t'assure, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce et suppliante en voyant le regard froid et insistant de Sasuke. Je désirais vraiment passer avant de vaquer à mes occupations pour voir comment allait Naruto. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise idée en tête. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être capable de me croire capable de profiter de la situation. Je suis consciente qu'il aime encore Hinata. Je ne suis pas idiote.»

Des larmes dans les yeux, Sakura fit face à un Uchiwa qui cherchait une éventuelle faille dans son discours. A part ses vêtements, il ne trouva rien qui puisse le conforter dans sa suspicion. C'était vrai que depuis quelques temps, son amie d'enfance lui parlait de plusieurs rendez-vous qu'elle avait honoré. Elle ne lui avait jamais révélé l'identité de l'homme, mais il avait bien une petite idée. Cette petite idée concernait un ami à la coupe de cheveux en bol et qui idolâtrait leur ancien professeur de sport et d'arts martiaux. Depuis quelques temps, il avait lui-même observé qu'elle ne le rejetait plus comme avant et semblait même apprécier sa compagnie. Il l'avait bien vu lors du bal du nouvel an des Nara. Il avancerait même que l'état de la rose s'était nettement amélioré bien avant et il avait le sentiment que Lee n'y était pas étranger. Elle avait repris des couleurs et du poids, elle qui avait tant maigri et était devenue aussi pâle qu'un linge. Ne voulant pas mettre à mal tous les efforts de son ancien camarade de lycée, Sasuke offrit le bénéfice du doute à Sakura. Elle disait peut-être la vérité.

« - Désolé. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

\- C'est compréhensible, compatit l'Haruno. Alors je peux aller voir Naruto ?

\- Je suis navré, mais ce ne sera pas possible.

\- Pourquoi ? Il s'est calfeutré dans sa chambre et interdit qu'on vienne l'enquiquiner comme un gamin capricieux. Je vais te le bouger, moi, essaya de plaisanter la rose en faisant semblant de remonter ses manches, mais sans grand succès.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, lui répondit Sasuke. Naruto est sorti dès qu'il a lu la une. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et d'être un peu seul.

\- Oh, dommage, fut déçue son amie. Ce n'est pas grave. J'espère que ce bol d'air lui fera un peu de bien. Le journaliste n'a pas vraiment été tendre avec lui. J'espère que les Hyuga n'ont rien à voir avec les calomnies qu'il a balancé.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, affirma Sakura en regardant sa montre avant d'enfiler à nouveau son manteau. Je suis sur le point d'être en retard.

\- Ok, lui ouvrit la porte l'Uchiwa. C'était sympa d'avoir pensé à passer. Je le dirai à Naruto.

\- Je compte sur toi.»

Ainsi, après les salutations d'usage, les deux étaient sur le point de se séparer et le jeune homme sur le point de fermer derrière sa camarade qu'il eut une dernière parole pour l'Haruno.

« - Tu salueras Lee pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, lui sourit-elle. Au revoir Sasuke. »

Porte maintenant close, Sakura se retrouva ainsi seule. Elle se dirigea dignement de nouveau vers sa voiture, mais si son ami d'enfance avait aperçu son visage, il aurait peut-être revu son jugement. Son faciès avait perdu son sourire, ses yeux ses espiègleries et leur douceur. Tous ses traits s'étaient fermés et montraient une déception des plus palpables. Elle avait trop tardé en prenant autant de temps pour se préparer. Se faire belle n'avait pas été un choix judicieux. Elle aurait dû juste enfiler ses vêtements ordinaires. Enfin, maintenant, qu'allait-elle faire ? Rentrer ? Partir à la recherche de Naruto ? Quand elle eut une idée, la rose se saisit de son téléphone et activa un de ses contacts.

« - Bonjour Lee.

-…

\- Ca te dirait de passer le reste de la journée avec moi. Je suis toute seule et je m'ennuie un peu. J'aurai pu demander à Ino, mais j'ai pensé à toi en premier.

-…

\- Oh, tu es en famille. Oublie alors ce que je t'ai proposé. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas. Je vais donc te laisser.

-…

\- Tu en es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-…

\- Alors, on se dit à tout de suite, au café habituel. »

Après avoir entendu la confirmation, Sakura raccrocha et retrouva un visage serein et radieux. Bien que ce n'était pas son plan initial, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait passer un temps agréable en bonne compagnie, une compagnie qui répondait au moindre de ses caprices. Qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant tout de même, pensa-t-elle. S'engouffrant dans son véhicule, elle partit, se promettant de revenir plus tard chez l'Uzumaki. Pendant ce temps, au sein du haras, Hinata profitait encore de Byakugan qu'un vieil palefrenier arriva avec une brouette emplie de foin. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il l'interpella.

« - Mademoiselle Huyga, quelle bonne surprise ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait vu.

\- Oh Jérôme, sursauta-t-elle presque tellement elle avait été surprise. Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- On fait aller. Je vois que vous avez retrouvé Byakugan.

\- Oui, lui sourit Hinata. D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait qu'elle soit ici ? Ne devait-elle pas être euthanasiée après sa fracture ?

\- En effet, c'était ce que notre directeur voulait faire. Il ne désirait pas débourser autant d'argent pour un simple cheval qui n'était pas sûr d'être sauvé. Sa blessure n'était pas du tout joli-joli.

\- Alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie ?

\- Vous l'ignorez donc, s'étonna le palefrenier qui continua quand elle confirma sa supposition. C'est votre père qui l'a sauvée.

\- Mon père ?

\- Oui. Quand il a connu son sort, il a proposé au directeur de payer tous les frais vétérinaires. Le véto a stabilisé la jambe et Byakugan est partie dans sa clinique pour se faire opérer. Il paraît qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à réduire la fracture et que sa convalescence fut très longue, ainsi que sa rééducation.

Cela expliquait à la Hyuga l'absence de la jument dans son ancien boxe quand elle était venue lui rendre visite. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit pendant toutes ces années.

« - Et puis, à son retour, deux ans plus tard, on a découvert qu'elle attendait un petit.

-C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais. Pendant son petit séjour au vert, un étalon s'est échappé de son près et s'est jeté sur elle alors qu'elle était en chaleur. 11 mois plus tard, un petit mâle était né. Si vous aviez vu la tête du dirlo, il était furieux. En plus d'être une jument de race qui s'était faite saillir par un selle français destiné à devenir un hongre, faisant du petit un bâtard, Byakugan n'était plus disponible pour être montée ou de rentrer dans le programme de reproduction. En plus, elle refuse de se faire saillir à nouveau. Il en perdait en argent, alors il l'a mise en vente.

\- Oh, s'étonna Hinata. Et je suppose qu'elle a été achetée si elle se trouve dans cette écurie.

\- Tout à fait, » acquiesça le vieux Jérôme.

A cette réponse, la Hyuga en fut un peu attristée. Si elle l'avait su, elle se serait portée acquéreuse. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait même plus espérer la monter en tant que cavalière du centre équestre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'était-elle passée outre l'ordre de son père de ne pas remonter à cheval ? Encore une fois, elle avait fait sa gentille fille. Toutefois, il existait une solution si elle désirait avoir Byakugan. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne le nom du nouveau propriétaire de la jument et lui demander de la lui vendre, enfin, s'il acceptait de s'en séparer. Elle était là de ses réflexions qu'elle entendit un tumulte mélangeant cris et claquements de sabots frénétiques et provenant de l'extérieur. Jérôme tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et soupira bien fort. Face à la tristesse de son visage, Hinata en fut très intriguée.

« - C'est le poulain de Byakugan, répondit à sa question muette le palefrenier. Le directeur l'envoie à l'abattoir.

-A l'abattoir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il pourrait en faire un cheval pour l'école équestre et l'intégrer aux reprises.

\- Ouais, mais il ne veut pas débourser une seule pièce dans le débourrage et le dressage d'un bâtard… C'est qu'il est rancunier notre directeur. En plus, le petit est plus que fougueux. Un vrai rebelle. Il faudrait un vrai expert en débourrage pour lui faire accepter un homme sur son dos. »

Un hennissement mélangeant détresse et colère se fit alors entendre venant de la cour. En réponse, Byakugan en eut un plaintif qui brisa le cœur d'Hinata. Celui-ci rentrait en parfaite harmonie avec sa propre peine. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita vers le bruit de combat qui suivit, Jérôme sur ses talons. Le vieux palefrenier tentait de la mettre en garde face au danger potentiel que représentait un cheval en pleine rébellion. C'était qu'il avait raison le bougre. Devant la Hyuga, se cabrait un équidé à la robe isabelle doré qui refusait de rentrer dans le van. Ses membres noirs se dressaient bien hauts, tout en essayant de se libérer du licol qui l'emprisonnait. A chaque fois qu'il revenait à terre, tous ses muscles se tendaient, faisant voir à tous leur puissance dans sa résistance. Il n'avait peut-être que deux ans, mais toute sa magnifique morphologie héritée de ses parents témoignait un formidable potentiel. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Cet animal subjuguait Hinata qui se noya dans ses pupilles noires quand il posa un instant son regard sur elle. Elle y lisait de la peur, mais aussi de la détermination à résister. Il refusait de quitter sa mère que la jeune femme continuait à entendre entrain d'appeler son petit. Cela faisait peut-être un an qu'elle était séparée de lui, mais un lien fort l'unissait encore à lui. C'était indéniable. La Hyuga avait l'impression d'un déjà-vu. Elle se revoyait enfant, au sein d'une forêt, devant un jeune renard pris au piège dans un collet. Au loin, cachée dans un fourré, la petite fille qu'elle était avait aperçu sa famille qui n'osait pas s'avancer pour l'aider. La détresse de l'animal fut telle qu'elle s'était avancée et l'avait libéré. Etrangement, le renardeau ne l'avait pas mordue. C'était comme s'il savait qu'elle était venue l'aider. Hinata ressentait la même chose en cet instant devant ce poulain de deux ans.

Soudain, l'image d'un jeune homme à la chevelure dorée s'interposa. Oui, en cet instant, le forcené lui faisait penser à Naruto, se débattant pour se faire accepter. Au fond d'elle, elle le sentait. Ce jeune cheval avait un bon fond et ne demandait qu'à exprimer tout son potentiel, tant qu'on soit assez patient pour lui en montrer le chemin. Il lui fallait une main douce, mais ferme. Sa souffrance et celle de sa mère poignardèrent la Hyuga en plein cœur. Les cris des hommes qui tentaient de maîtriser la bête lui étaient devenus étrangers. Elle était indéniablement attirée par le poulain. Se libérant de la prise de Jérôme qui essayait de l'éloigner du risque de se recevoir un coup de pieds, sa voix se fit soudainement entendre.

« - Combien ? »

Ce cri stoppa les actions des soigneurs, mais surtout du vétérinaire, prêt à injecter un calmant à l'animal. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit juste à piétiner, restant sur ses gardes.

« - Combien ? Répéta Hinata.

-Mademoiselle Hyuga, s'adressa le directeur du haras. Que faites-vous ici ? C'est dangereux pour vous de rester. Rentrez dans l'écurie.

\- Non ! Je veux savoir combien vous demander pour ce cheval.

\- Il n'est pas à vendre, répliqua le responsable. Ce n'est qu'un bâtard. »

Ce mot enfla la colère de la Hyuga qui ne supportait pas de l'entendre. Il agressait son cœur, mais aussi l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour un jeune homme qui avait dû se battre tous les jours contre cette insulte. Une insulte qui avait dû rester au fin fond de lui comme une blessure et qui avait surement joué un rôle dans le désastre de leur romance. Décidée à sauver ce poulain d'une mort injuste, et causée par une ascendance jurée impropre, elle était prête à se battre et à revendiquer son droit à l'acheter.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis, Hinata s'avança vers le poulain. Ce dernier la toisait de toute sa hauteur. La méfiance se voyait dans ses yeux noirs, mais surtout dans le mouvement de ses oreilles. Celles-ci étaient animées d'une sacrée frénésie, bougeant dans tous les sens, comme pour anticiper l'arrivée de tout danger. Ses piétinements se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques quand il constata cette petite silhouette s'approchant de lui. Il s'interrogeait sur ses intentions et son stress ne l'aidait pas du tout à bien évaluer la situation. L'animal commença à tirer sur sa longe, tirant l'homme qui la tenait. Jérôme voulut retenir la Hyuga mais un geste de cette dernière l'intima de rester à sa place. Puis, elle se mit à parler doucement au cheval, tout en avançant dès qu'il se stoppait et en faisant attention d'arriver sur le côté et non de face. Petit à petit, sa voix monocorde attira toute l'attention du poulain. Il était encore tendu, mais sembla ne plus désirer fuir. Il restait figer, droit sur ses membres.

D'un geste doux, Hinata glissa ses doigts sur la longe avant de s'en saisir délicatement. Sans regarder l'homme qui la tenait encore, elle l'invita à la lâcher pour qu'elle en devienne la maîtresse. Tout en essayant de ne pas créer de tension, elle laissa l'animal faire quelques pas en arrière, lui qui avait quelque peu été surpris par ce changement. Elle l'accompagna dans son mouvement tout en continuant les murmures à son encontre et en l'intimant de se calmer. Elle resta ainsi douce, mais ferme dans ses intentions. Puis doucement, à force de patience et de persuasion, le poulain se stoppa, imiter par la jeune femme qui fit attention à ne pas rentrer dans son espace vital. L'équidé se mit alors à humer l'air, comme pour analyser la situation. La Hyuga entendait et sentait parfaitement son souffle au travers de ses naseaux, encore plus quand il se mit à frotter ces derniers sur cette main qu'elle lui tendait.

Jérôme et les autres personnes furent alors les témoins d'un changement radical. Plus les secondes passaient, plus la tension s'amoindrissait. Ils virent les muscles du puissant animal se détendre, ses oreilles avaient arrêtées de s'exciter dans tous les sens et restaient pointer vers l'ancienne cavalière. Comme un signal, il posa littéralement son menton sur ses doigts fins. Face à cette invitation, Hinata s'avança tranquillement, toujours vers son flan, et se retrouva à la hauteur de l'encolure qu'elle caressa sans faire de gestes brusques. Elle effectua alors comme un massage de tout son cou, allant jusqu'à la nuque. Elle obtint ainsi une certaine détente qui se vit par un petit abaissement des oreilles sur les côtés. Toutefois, tous sentaient qu'à la moindre intervention extérieure, le poulain repartirait au quart de tour. Il restait quand même sur ses gardes. Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait un peu se concentrer sur les autres, Hinata reprit la parole sans changer quoi que ce soit sur son intonation, afin de ne pas angoisser à nouveau l'animal.

« - Ses origines me sont complètement égales. Ce cheval est magnifique. De plus, il est le petit de Byagukan. Je veux l'acquérir. Votre prix sera le mien. »

Un silence suivit. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois que celle que tous avaient connu quelque peu timide, au point de s'effacer, revendiquait une chose avec une telle détermination. En cet instant, le sang des Hyuga était perceptible pour tous. Qu'en à Hinata, au fond d'elle, elle était mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se servir de son nom pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Soit elle l'avait, soit elle se résignait. Cependant, en cet instant, une vie était en jeu et elle était prête à le faire. Si se servir de sa position sociale et sa fortune avaient le pouvoir de sauver ce poulain, alors elle le ferait. En fin de compte, c'était pour une bonne cause, et non pour sa propre gloire ou pour satisfaire un caprice égoïste. De son côté, le directeur se mit à réfléchir et eut bientôt un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Sa sournoiserie fut connue de tous quand il annonça alors son accord en avançant une somme exorbitante pour un cheval destiné à l'abattoir.

Toute la petite troupe en avait écarquillé les yeux. C'était gonflé quand même. Hinata, elle, était en pleine réflexion. Bien qu'elle en ait les moyens, elle pressentait qu'il voulait tirer profit de la situation. Celle-ci était vraiment délicate. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui suffisait de poser le regard sur le poulain pour que ses doutes ne soient plus qu'un souvenir. Et puis, elle n'était pas obligée de prendre sur les finances de l'entreprise. Elle avait son propre compte et il était plus que pourvu du nécessaire, économe qu'elle était. Elle ne dépensait pratiquement rien en vêtements, en nécessaire de maquillages et autres. Elle se contentait que ce dont elle avait besoin. La jeune femme espérait juste que certains de sa famille ne lui tombera pas sur son dos, à exiger le gel de son « argent de poche » à cause de la somme dépensée. Déterminée, elle défia du regard le directeur et allait donner son accord qu'on la devança.

« - Il suffit mon fils.

\- Papa, soupira le directeur en se tournant vers ce dernier. Cette affaire ne te regarde pas.

\- Oh si, cela me regarde. Je te rappelle que je reste le propriétaire de ce haras jusqu'à ma mort et je ne te laisserai plus en détériorer l'image... L'argent, toujours l'argent… Il n'y a que l'argent qui compte pour toi. Cependant, n'oublie pas que le monde du cheval n'est pas basé que sur l'argent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les écuries de courses, surtout si on veut survivre.

\- A part que cela n'a jamais été le cas de notre haras. Oui, nous avons la chance d'avoir vu naître en son sein des cracks. Toutefois, la conservation des races équines en est son premier objectif... Je sais que tu veux nous faire entrer dans le monde impitoyable des courses pour que nous aillions de meilleurs profits, mais nous sommes entrain d'en perdre notre âme. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour notre famille.

-…

\- J'ai fait une erreur en te donnant les rênes du haras il y a quelques années… J'étais trop aveuglé par l'idée macho que c'est un univers exclusivement d'hommes… Tu es très bon avec les chiffres et tu es un formidable commercial, mais avec la gestion des bêtes, tu es une bille. Ce n'est vraiment pas pour toi… Ta sœur par contre… J'aurai dû lui faire confiance.»

Blessé, autant que vexé par les paroles de son père, le directeur en serra les poings avant de partir, faisant parfaitement comprendre à tous qu'il se lavait les mains de toute cette affaire et qu'il ne s'en occuperait plus. Soupirant, déçu par la réaction de sa progéniture, le vieil homme se tourna vers le jeune cheval qui restait tout à fait calme sous la caresse d'Hinata. Souriant à cette image, il l'interpella.

« - Mademoiselle Hyuga, heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé. A ce que j'ai compris, vous désirez acheter ce fougueux poulain.

\- Oui, je trouve injuste qu'il soit envoyé à l'abattoir à cause de ses origines, alors qu'il pourrait être un bon cheval de monte.

\- Vu votre affection pour Byakugan et qu'il est son fils, votre choix ne m'étonne guère, lui sourit-il. Bien… Jérôme, veuillez installer ce poulain dans le boxe à côté de celui de sa mère. Je crois qu'il est vide.

\- Bien monsieur, acquiesça le palefrenier en prenant la longe de la main d'Hinata.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga, veuillez me suivre. Nous allons parler de votre acquisition. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Heureuse, la jeune femme emboîta le pas au propriétaire du haras, alors qu'elle entendait les sabots de son protégé claquer sur le sol de sa nouvelle demeure. Etrangement, étonnant le vétérinaire et ses compagnons, l'animal se laissa faire, comme s'il savait qu'il était sauvé. Ou alors, il prit conscience qu'il allait rejoindre sa mère qui l'accueillit dans un heureux hennissement.

Au sein d'un bureau, après quelques minutes de palabres, assisse sur une chaise, Hinata signait un chèque. Son cœur cognait d'allégresse. Un accord avait été trouvé. Elle venait de s'offrir le poulain au prix de sa viande. En gros, il lui avait coûté ce qu'un boucher aurait payé pour l'obtenir en entier à l'abattoir. A côté de cela, elle posa également sa signature sur un contrat d'une pension complète. Ainsi, son protégé sera logé, nourri et soigné pour les petites blessures par le haras. Elle choisit la formule où la mise au près y était incluse. Les frais vétérinaires et de maréchalerie seront à sa charge. Elle sera la seule à pouvoir le monter, à moins qu'elle donne son accord pour le prêter à un autre cavalier.

« - Il nous faut discuter à présent de son débourrage, indiqua le propriétaire du haras.

\- J'aimerai que ce soit Jérôme qui s'en occupe, lui indiqua Hinata.

\- Jérôme, se mit-il à réfléchir. C'est un bon choix.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il s'est retrouvé palefrenier, alors qu'il était un très bon instructeur.

\- Un des meilleurs, j'avoue, reconnut son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas réagi quand mon fils l'a dégradé à cause de ce qui vous est arrivée. Je vais rectifier la situation et instaurer un contrat entre vous et lui pour le débourrage de votre poulain.

\- Merci. Si nous avons fini, je vais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard et j'aimerai aller le voir avant de partir. »

Après qu'elle reçut les dernières salutations du vieil homme, Hinata se dirigea vers l'écurie des propriétaires. Là, elle vit Jérôme mettre de la paille et du foin dans le nouveau boxe où le poulain logerait à partir de maintenant. Ce dernier était entrain d'essayer de faire passer son museau dans la petite ouverture du mur qui le séparait de sa mère. Celle-ci faisait de même. C'était assez amusant à regarder. Se faisant connaître, Hinata surprit quelque peu le soigneur qui en posa sa fourche. Après avoir fermé la porte du boxe, il apprit alors les diverses nouvelles et en fut heureux, surtout concernant celle de sa réaffectation. Il avait quelques peu souffert d'avoir été rétrogradé. Il aurait pu démissionner, mais il avait consacré sa vie à ce haras et ne s'était pas vu le quitter.

« - Je regrette que vous avez été aussi mal traité après mon accident, s'excusa la Hyuga.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas votre faute.

\- Si. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister autant pour monter Byakugan ce jour là. Et puis je n'étais pas du tout concentrée sur mon parcours. Mon esprit était ailleurs.

\- Vous étiez une jeune femme amoureuse, lui sourit Jérôme avant de reprendre son sérieux. Toutefois, c'était moi votre instructeur. Donc, c'était à moi de ne pas vous céder. Je savais très bien que c'était un parcours qui était au-dessus des capacités de Byagukan. Les Andalous sont des chevaux qui sont plus à l'aise avec la discipline du dressage grâce à leur agilité. Par contre, leur manque de détente les mette en difficulté avec des obstacles compliqués. En ce qui concerne votre poulain, il sera beaucoup plus polyvalent, grâce au sang selle français de son père.

\- Vous croyez, dit Hinata regardant son cheval.

\- Je pense. Pour son âge, il est déjà grand. Je crois me souvenir que son père mesure dans les 1m80. A mon avis, il va avoisiner les 1m70 au garrot quand il finira sa croissance vers trois ans. Bon, il faudra attendre ses 7/8 ans pour qu'il ait sa masse osseuse et musculaire définitive. Il va surement aussi hériter de la grâce et de l'allure de sa mère. Il sera certes un peu plus fin qu'elle, mais on verra bien que du sang d'andalou coule dans ses veines. Ce sera un bon cheval… D'ailleurs, il faudrait lui trouver un nom. »

A cet instant, Hinata se trouva un peu bête. C'était pourtant une évidence, bien que cela fût un peu étrange qu'il n'en ait pas eu un dès sa naissance. Jérôme lui apprit que personne n'avait pris cette peine vu sa bâtardise et sa destinée. Un silence se fit durant lequel la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Posant le regard sur l'animal, l'image d'un jeune renard lui revint à son esprit. C'était fou comment sa robe lui faisait penser à ce petit carnivore. Puis le souvenir d'un jour de fête foraine lui revint à la mémoire. Elle avait quoi ? Quinze ou seize ans. Tous ses amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour fêter l'arrivée du premier muguet au sein de la foire. Là, dans un stand, Naruto avait gagné une peluche d'un petit renard à neuf queues. Il en avait été si content qu'il lui avait même donnée un nom. Ce jour-là, il avait tenté de l'offrir à Sakura. Cette dernière l'avait acceptée sans vraiment daigner la regarder. Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata devait la retrouver à la poubelle chez la rose. A sa demande, cette dernière la lui avait cédée.

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais su ce qu'en avait fait sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était que maintenant que la Hyuga comprit que sa rivale avait en quelque sorte entretenu les espoirs de Naruto par son ambigüité. Sortant de son souvenir, l'image de cette peluche dans l'esprit, la jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle venait de trouver. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas tout rapporter au blond, que cela ne l'aiderait certainement pas à tourner la page, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« - Kurama. Son nom sera maintenant Kurama.

\- Kurama, répéta Jérôme qui tentait d'en comprendre la signification. Pourquoi pas. Cela a le mérite d'être original.

\- Et en ce qui concerne la suite. Comment on va procéder ?

\- Et bien, le débourrage réclame patience, compréhension mais aussi respect et fermeté. Kurama n'a que deux ans, donc il reste un an pour que nous le préparions.

\- C'est donc à trois ans qu'on débourre un cheval.

\- A partir de trois ans, précisa Jérôme. Certains attendent l'âge de 4 ou 5 ans. C'est surtout en fonction de ce qu'on attend du cheval au final.

\- D'accord. Et cela va durer longtemps ?

\- Cela dépend de ce qu'on veut. Cela peut durer quelques semaines à quelques mois, voir une année. Personnellement, j'aime prendre mon temps, mais surtout m'adapter à l'évolution du cheval. En fait, c'est Kurama qui va nous indiquer quand il sera prêt à passer aux étapes suivantes.

\- Quelles sont-elles ?

\- Nous débuterons d'abord par un travail à pied pour rentrer en communication avec Kurama par l'observation de son comportement. Travailler auprès de lui sans le monter va nous permettre à établir un code, un langage vocal et corporel. Cela lui donnera des repères qui vont l'aider à répondre à nos demandes. On le fera donc marcher en rênes longues, au licol et avec une longe aux trois allures. Personnellement, je pratique également le travail en liberté où je vous demanderai d'utiliser votre corps pour communiquer ce que vous voulez à Kurama par votre posture et des gestes posés.

\- Je vois, déglutit un peu Hinata, anxieuse et qui ne pensait pas qu'elle y participerait.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui sourit Jérôme. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, dit-elle un peu gênée d'avoir été découverte. Ensuite ?

\- Quand on le sentira prêt et qu'il aura notre confiance, on fera un travail de désensibilisation. En gros, on va lui enseigner à ne plus réagir par la peur et par la fuite à un stimulus ou à un objet quelconque et tout à fait normal. Ainsi, on va lui apprendre gentiment à accepter la présence de la selle et du tapis sur son dos, du filet, du mors dans la bouche, de la sangle qui lui serre le ventre, le mouvement des étriers sur ses flancs, les protections. En fait de tout le nécessaire qu'on utilise dans l'art équestre. Au départ, tout se fera à pied avec juste le matériel sur lui. Puis, quand son dos sera suffisamment fort pour supporter le poids d'un être humain, on l'habituera à vous avoir sur lui. Pour commencer, juste le ventre poser sur la selle, à l'image d'un sac à patate que quelques secondes et puis de plus en plus longtemps. Ensuite, on travaillera la sensation de Kurama à être enfourché.

\- Pour résumer, un travail à pied pour instaurer un langage commun avec lui, puis avec le matériel, et enfin avec ma présence sur son dos, pâlit un peu Hinata.

\- Oui, afin d'obtenir un cheval disponible, calme et détendu aux trois allures, confirma Jérôme avant qu'il ne réalise sa pâleur. Vous vous sentez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, le rassura-t-elle. Un petit vertige.

\- Si vous avez des craintes, il vaut mieux m'en parler maintenant qu'après, quand on débutera le débourrage.

\- Disons que le travail à pied me semble accessible, mais… J'avoue que… que l'étape où je vais me retrouver ventre sur la selle me fait un peu peur et me stresse déjà.

\- C'est vrai que cela peut être impressionnant, mais si le travail à pied a bien été réalisé, que la confiance et le respect ont été instaurés, il n'y a pas de raison que cela se termine mal. Et puis, si on voit que Kurama n'accepte pas encore de passer à cette étape, on reviendra au travail précédent. Si vous avez vraiment peur, je demanderai à un de mes collègues de prendre la place du cavalier. Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Cette proposition rassura Hinata. Savoir qu'il existait un moyen de passer le relais la soulagea d'un poids. Toutefois, tournant son regard sur son poulain, elle réalisa qu'elle en avait pris maintenant la responsabilité. C'était à elle de le faire, ou tout du moins d'essayer.

« - Non. Je vous remercie, mais j'ai pris un engagement en acquérant Kurama. Je vais tenter d'aller jusqu'au bout, affirma-t-elle. Je garde quand même cette option au cas où.

-Très bien. Cependant, ce n'est pas parce que Kurama acceptera votre poids sur son dos, que le débourrage sera fini pour autant. Il restera du boulot. Il nous faudra lui enseigner les aides pour pouvoir évoluer seul à cheval en toute sécurité. C'est là que tout le travail effectué en amont va nous être très utile. Les codes vocaux utilisés lors des séances en longe et en liberté vont nous permettre de faire comprendre à Kurama plus facilement l'action des jambes et des mains. En associant la voix aux jambes ou aux mains, on instaure ainsi un nouveau code appuyé sur l'ancien. A partir du moment où il acceptera d'être monté aux trois allures, de s'arrêter et de tourner grâce aux aides, nous pourrons considérer le débourrage terminé. Nous nous attaquerons ensuite au dressage proprement parler. »

En effet, il existait du travail en perspective. Hinata en avait un peu le tournis. Elle pressentait qu'avoir un cheval si jeune allait être une charge importante, mais pas autant. Comme quoi, rien n'était forcément facile dans la vie. Tout demandait des efforts et du don de soi. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la renvoya à son histoire d'amour avec Naruto. Elle en avait fait des efforts qu'elle en était sortie essorer, mais lui ? En avait-il réalisé également ? Peut-être, mais sa constance s'en était amoindrie au fil du temps, au point qu'elle s'était sentie abandonner et seule. Toutefois, une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison et qu'elle avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Ne voulant pas y penser, et ainsi se replonger dans ses sombres pensées, elle préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur son poulain.

« - Et le rythme de travail que cela demandera ?

-Il doit se dérouler de façon régulière durant un an, de façon à permettre à Kurama de s'habituer à être monté, d'acquérir un minimum de contrôle et de précision dans les aides, mais aussi de se muscler pour pouvoir vous porter. Il faut éviter au maximum de laisser Kurama sans travail pendant une longue période sans quoi il faudra reprendre à zéro toutes les étapes. Dans le milieu, on se réfère à ce vieux dicton qui dit qu'un cheval de 3 ans peut travailler 3 fois par semaine, un de 4 ans pourra 4 fois par semaine et ainsi de suite. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais une indication pour éviter de le surcharger et ne pas enfreindre sa croissance. Le mieux pour choisir le bon rythme est d'être attentif aux premiers signes de fatigue, comme la transpiration sur les épaules et l'encolure, la baisse d'impulsion, l'œil peu mobile et donc moins attentif, ou encore s'il se met à trébucher souvent. »

Si souvent, se mit à penser Hinata. Cela va lui demander une sacrée organisation avec ses études et ses cours particuliers. Ne s'était-elle pas un peu trop surchargée ? Lisant de l'inquiétude dans son regard par rapport à sa capacité à tenir tous ses engagements, Jérôme la rassura. Si elle le lui autorisait, il sera prêt à travailler avec Kurama de son côté avec une personne de confiance. Il comprenait qu'elle avait sa propre vie d'étudiante à gérer. La jeune femme lui sourit, reconnaissante.

« - En ce qui concerne Kurama, il faudrait penser à lui acheter tout son matériel pour le travail, mais aussi son confort et son pansage. Une couverture serait bien, vu la saison. Celle que j'ai réussie à lui mettre sur le dos vient du club. Il peut la garder, mais si vous désirez qu'il en ait une à lui, pas de problème. Il aura son propre casier, fermé à clé.

\- C'est que je ne saurai pas trop quoi lui acheter. Il y a tellement de choix.

\- Je peux vous proposer l'aide d'un ami qui travaille dans un magasin spécialisé. Il sera ravi de vous recevoir.

\- C'est gentil et j'accepte volontiers.

\- Bon pour le moment, votre poulain n'a pas encore trois ans. Il les aura ce printemps. En attendant, je vous conseillerai de vous remettre à niveau en termes d'équitation en reprenant quelques leçons. Une longue interruption peut avoir amoindri certains reflexes.

-C'est une bonne idée, consentit Hinata, qui réfléchissait déjà à un planning. Je peux trouver un ou deux créneaux. Je pense que cela me fera du bien d'avoir un moment à moi. C'est dommage que Byagukan ne soit plus un cheval du club. J'aurai aimé la remonter.

\- Oui, c'est dommage. D'autant plus qu'elle ne sort pas bien souvent. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu son propriétaire. C'était toujours des cavaliers différents qui l'exerçaient. Certes ils sont compétents, mais c'est trop peu. Heureusement, que le pré et le paddock font parti de son contrat, sinon, elle ne sortirait pas beaucoup la pauvre.

Hinata fut désolée pour sa jument préférée, elle qui adorait leurs séances de dressage. Elle s'avança vers elle pour lui caresser la joue et son chanfrein, alors que de son côté, Kurama tendait son museau pour humer l'odeur de sa mère. C'était mignon à voir. Voyant cela, Jérôme se mit à réfléchir avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

« - Il faudrait que j'arrive à contacter le propriétaire de Byakugan pour lui demander son autorisation. »

Cette réflexion concentra de nouveau l'attention de la Hyuga sur lui qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Désirait-il l'appeler pour lui permettre de la monter ? Si c'était cela, qu'est-ce qui pourrait inciter une personne qui ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas à lui accorder cette faveur ? Alors qu'un temps de silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes, devant l'écurie, la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi clairs que la lune se dressait. Il était en pleine discussion avec le jeune directeur qui semblait furibond d'avoir été humilié par son propre père, mais surtout qui se pliait en excuse.

« - Si je comprends bien, le poulain qui m'a attaqué n'a pas été envoyé à l'abattoir, alors que nous l'avions exigé en compensation. Il aurait pu me tuer.

\- J'en suis tout en fait conscient, monsieur Otsutsuki, mais...

\- Vous me dites que votre père a osé même le vendre à un prix dérisoire … Et qu'en plus, ce bâtard va loger dans l'écurie de luxe, à côté de magnifiques chevaux de pure race.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai bien essayé de m'y opposer, mais en vain. Mon père vient de me retirer à l'instant le poste de régisseur du haras pour donner le poste à ma sœur.

\- Votre histoire de famille ne m'intéresse pas, se mit en colère l'Otsutsuki. D'ici ce soir, ce bâtard partira à l'abattoir, ou bien vous pourrez dire adieu aux dons de notre famille à votre entreprise. Je vais de ce pas dire ce que je pense à cette samaritaine du dimanche et elle va me supplier de l'épargner.»

Ni une, ni deux, le riche jeune homme rentra dans l'écurie où se trouvaient encore Hinata et Jérôme. Ce fut donc d'un pas rageur et déterminé qu'il s'avança vers eux. Au début, il ne pouvait les voir, mais au bout de quelques pas, au détour d'une interception, il les vit. De loin, il lui était impossible de les reconnaître, bien que l'allure de la jeune femme lui dise vraiment quelque chose. Etrangement, plus il s'approchait, plus sa tension s'envolait par magie. Et la seule raison à cette transformation était qu'il réussit à mettre un nom à ce visage pâle et à ses cheveux bleutés et soyeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la retrouver ici, mais surtout dans ces circonstances. D'un coup, tout son ressentiment partit en fumée quand il comprit que la femme qu'il avait insultée de samaritaine du dimanche n'était qu'autre qu'Hinata Hyuga, celle qu'il rêvait avoir à ses côtés et dans son lit. Serait-elle vraiment la propriétaire de ce poulain de malheur ? En tout cas, elle était si concentrée sur ce que lui racontait le palefrenier qu'il arriva derrière eux sans se faire remarquer, espionnant ainsi leur dernier échange.

« - Et quelle autorisation dois-je accorder ? »

Sa voix grave et teintée de suavité fit un peu sursauter Hinata qui se retourna vers lui. Le voir fut une véritable surprise et cela s'espionnait sur son visage. Cela fit sourire malicieusement le jeune homme qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur, tout en affichant une certaine désinvolture. Il débordait de confiance en lui qui la déstabilisa pendant un instant.

« - Monsieur Otsutsuki, salua Jérôme. Vous êtes venus voir votre jument ?

-En effet. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je vois que j'ai bien fait, affirma-t-il en regardant la Hyuga.

\- Monsieur, permettez-moi de vous présenter…

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga, termina le nouvel arrivant en prenant la main de cette dernière pour y déposer un baisemain. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que rendre visite à ma jument me permettrait de vous rencontrer.

\- Votre jument, s'étonna la demoiselle, si surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas à sa salutation avant de s'en rendre compte. Pardon… Bonsoir, mons…

\- Toneri, s'il vous plaît.

\- Toneri, termina donc la jeune femme en retirant sa main. Vous avez donc une jument ici ?

\- C'est justement le propriétaire de Byagukan, » la renseigna Jérôme.

Cette réponse laissa sans voix Hinata. Alors c'était lui qui avait acheté Byagukan. Elle qui avait désiré contacter l'acquéreur, elle était soulagé d'un certain côté de ne pas l'avoir fait. Pas par peur qu'il refuse. Elle était presque certaine qu'il aurait accepté de la revendre, mais par crainte de ce qu'il aurait demandé en échange, et ce n'aurait peut-être pas été de l'argent. Ses réflexions furent coupées par la voix de son moniteur qui s'adressa à Toneri.

« - Je profite de votre présence pour vous demander l'autorisation d'user librement de Byagukan pour l'apprentissage du poulain de mademoiselle Hyuga.

\- Le poulain ? »

En posant cette simple question, l'Otsutsuki prit enfin le temps de regarder devant quel boxe ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Bon, il y avait celui de sa jument, mais dans celui d'à côté, il reconnut ce fichu canasson qui l'avait bousculé et qui avait failli lui envoyer un sabot dans l'œil. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui avait frappé la croupe pour le faire avancer. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le discours de Jérôme, il comprit qu'Hinata était donc cette fameuse bienfaitrice et qu'elle l'avait appelé Kurama. Il saisit que le palefrenier qui retrouvait son ancien poste d'instructeur désirait user Byagukan pour faciliter l'apprentissage de son rejeton avant le débourrage.

« - Nous pourrions utiliser l'exemple de sa mère pour le familiariser avec le pansage, la marche en licol... Il suivrait son attitude. La voir calme et détendue alors qu'on bouge dans tous les sens avec elle, l'incitera plus facilement à comprendre qu'il n'a rien à craindre. C'est pourquoi je désire votre autorisation, monsieur Otsutsuki.

\- Je vois, fit mine de réfléchir ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr, rien ne vous y oblige, s'empressa de dire Hinata, un peu maladroitement.

\- Mais ce ne sera certainement pas une obligation pour moi, lui sourit Toneri. Bien au contraire, c'est avec joie que je vous accorde votre requête. Je vais même aller plus loin… Je souhaite vous autoriser à monter Byakugan quand vous le souhaitez et à en user comme bon vous semble.

\- Oh, c'est beaucoup trop, voulut refuser la jeune femme, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, bien qu'une part d'elle voulait accepter, rien que pour avoir l'occasion de remonter sur la jument. Je ne peux accepter cela.

\- Ce serait bien pourtant, intervint Jérôme. Voir sa mère montée instaurera peut-être une atmosphère de confiance pour Kurama et nous pourrons vous remettre à niveau en même temps.

\- En plus, cela m'aiderai aussi, argumenta l'Otsutsuki. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas à l'aise à cheval. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour approfondir mon apprentissage et la monter, bien que l'envie ne manque pas. Cette jument est en réalité un présent de ma tante qui m'a racontée avoir été touchée par son histoire de sauvetage et par le lien qui l'unissait à une de ses cavalières. Apparemment, à ce que j'ai compris, cette jeune femme, c'était vous.

A cette insinuation, Hinata en rougit, confirmant les soupçons de Toneri qui en fut plus que satisfait.

« - Je serai vraiment ravi de vous offrir l'occasion de renouer avec Byagukan, tout en aidant son poulain.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ?

\- Laissez-vous donc convaincre… pour le bien de ces deux magnifiques animaux. »


	14. Repartir à zéro

Un silence suivit les propos de Toneri. Hinata était dans l'indécision totale. Son regard passait du jeune homme à Jérôme qui attendait sans la presser, puis à Kurama pour finir dans les yeux de Byakugan. Les pupilles de l'animal l'aspiraient inexorablement, alors que ses naseaux se frottaient contre son épaule. Son cœur la poussait à se jeter sur cette occasion en or qui ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais. Cependant, sa raison lui soufflait d'être prudente. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. Il tentait de trouver tant bien que mal toutes les raisons qui pousseraient l'Otsutsuki à lui faire une telle proposition. Ne risquerait-il pas de lui demander une compensation en échange quand il en jugera bon, une compensation qu'elle ne serait pas prête à lui céder ? Elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de refuser, lui rappelant qu'elle lui était redevable plus d'une fois. Elle était là de ses réflexions qu'un coup un plus puissant de la jument lui fit un peu perdre l'équilibre.

Hinata y répondit en faisant un pas de côté pour retrouver sa stabilité. Par réflexe, autant que par habitude, elle posa les mains sur la tête de Byagukan et commença à la flatter et à laisser glisser ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Ce doux contact lui criait que pour une fois, elle avait le droit de se montrer un peu égoïste, d'arrêter de penser à ce que les autres penseront ou feront. Après tout, penser aussi à soi-même était légitime. Oui, en cet instant, elle voulut faire preuve d'égoïsme et d'agir en fonction de ses envies, de ses désirs, et non en fonction de sa peur du mauvais jugement de ces vieux grabataires d'anciens. Continuant à caresser la jument, elle prit enfin sa décision.

« - J'aurai une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda le neveu de Kaguya.

\- Que vous permettiez à Jérôme de monter Byakugan si je suis dans l'impossibilité de le faire… et peut-être m'aider à lui faire retrouver son emploi de moniteur.

\- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir.

\- C'est donc en vous remerciant que j'accepte, finit par dire la Hyuga.

\- A la bonne heure, respira Toneri qui se surprit à avoir retenu son souffle pendant toute sa réflexion. Vous m'en voyez ravi et très heureux pour ma bête. Par contre, j'ignore s'il faut remplir un quelconque contrat.

\- Il faut juste que vous alliez tous les deux à la direction signaler votre accord pour que le haras soit au courant des nouvelles dispositions, répondit Jérôme.

\- Très bien, hocha de la tête l'Otsutsuki. Je vous propose d'y aller dès à présent. Qu'en dites-vous Hinata ?

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, acquiesça-t-elle, un peu gênée. Je reviens vite Jérôme.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais finir d'installer Kurama et m'occuper des autres chevaux. Ma journée de travail n'est pas encore finie.

\- Entendu. Je suis navrée de vous avoir monopolisé autant sur votre temps de travail, s'excusa Hinata. Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne fin de journée. Je reviendrai donc demain matin pour m'occuper de Kurama.

\- Très bien. A demain, mademoiselle Hyuga, » la salua Jérôme qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée.

Après tout, il ne remplissait que les obligations de son emploi. Toutefois, il était heureux du retournement de sa situation. Il allait revenir à sa passion première, enseigner ce qu'il savait de la pratique équestre et monter. Toutefois, cela allait demander au haras de trouver un nouvel palefrenier pour s'occuper des animaux pendant qu'il formerait les nouveaux cavaliers et s'occuperait d'Hinata, ainsi que des deux chevaux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait proposer la candidature de son propre fils qui était au chômage depuis déjà un certain temps. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Pendant que Jérôme reprenait sa fourche et commençait à réfléchir à un plan de bataille, sur le chemin qui menait à l'administration, deux jeunes gens tentaient de trouver un sujet de conversation.

Toneri avait bien essayé, mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès. En fait, du moment où ils étaient sortis de l'écurie, Hinata avait repensé au journal du matin et de sa fameuse une. D'un coup, un malaise s'était instauré chez elle. Elle n'osait pas trop poser son regard sur son camarade du moment. Avait-il lu l'article ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Que désirait-il obtenir d'elle ? Sa proposition, qui se saura bien assez tôt, n'allait-elle pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu ? Et Naruto dans toute cette histoire ? Sans en prendre conscience, un long soupir sortit de sa bouche, interpella Toneri. Ce dernier ne sut pas trop comment réagir à cela. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas sa présence qui l'ait rendu tout d'un coup si nostalgique. Lui qui avait été si enchanté de retrouver la jeune femme. Lui à qui on venait de servir sur un plateau un moyen de se lier avec elle. Il allait devoir remercier sa tante d'avoir acheté ce fichu canasson.

Puis ne sachant pas pourquoi, il la vit s'arrêter pour ne pas bouger, la tête basse. Bien qu'il en ignore la raison, il en avait quand même une petite idée, car lui aussi il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur l'actualité. Retenant son envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat, il préféra ne pas bousculer Hinata par des questions, la laissant venir par elle-même au sujet qui avait l'air de la préoccuper. Cependant, c'était assez long à venir. Il sentait de l'hésitation dans l'attitude de la jeune femme, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Il se demandait comment son ex avait fait pour supporter cette incapacité à s'affirmer, bien qu'il trouve cela assez adorable. Lui qui adorait tout contrôler, avoir une femme qui se plierait à ses décisions ne serait pas désagréable. Ce serait même assez valorisant pour lui. Toutefois, là, sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et il était sur le point de la perdre qu'enfin, la voix de la Hyuga se fit entendre.

« - J'aimerai savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous faites tout ça pour moi ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-... Rien de spécial, répondit-il après un petit temps de réflexion à trancher s'il lui fallait lui dire la vérité. Ce ne fut que de simples coïncidences qui nous firent nous croiser. J'avoue que votre détresse m'a touché et que j'ai simplement voulu vous aider… Et puis, c'est vrai que vous confiez Byagukan m'enlève une épine du pied.

-…

\- Je vous assure, rajouta Toneri face à un visage un peu circonspect qui lui fit offert. Je me demandai justement comment j'allais faire pour m'en occuper, n'ayant pas été satisfait des derniers cavaliers qui ont monté ma jument. Elle semble vous apprécier et vous l'aimez à ce que j'ai compris, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. »

Face à la sincérité qu'elle lisait en lui, Hinata rendit les armes et prit le parti de le croire. Après tout, Jérôme avait désiré rentrer en contact avec lui pour Kurama. Que ce soit en fait une personne qu'elle connaissait, bien qu'un tout petit peu, facilite les choses. Toutefois, il existait un je ne sais quoi qui la dérangeait, mais surtout, il fallait résorber ce malaise qui lui broyaient les entrailles.

« - Je suppose que vous avez lu le…, essaya-t-elle d'aborder.

\- Le journal ? Termina Toneri en voyant son hésitation. Oui, je l'ai lu.

\- Ah, » se désola la Hyuga.

Voyant la tristesse, mais aussi la détresse dans les pupilles blanches de la jeune femme, Toneri se sentit comme un petit garçon devant sa mère en pleurs. Il était vraiment peiné de la voir ainsi et aurait tout fait pour lui épargner tout cela. Décidemment, elle allait lui coûter plus d'une fierté, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres.

« - Ecoutez, Hinata, intervint-il en l'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau. Je suis navré que cet article vous ait fait du tord. Nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sont que des ragots qui ne sont publiés pour que certains se fassent de l'argent sur notre dos. Ne prenez pas trop à cœur ce qui a été écrit. Tant que nous connaissons la vérité sur la situation, le reste n'a pas d'importance.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas la seule impliquée, insista la Hyuga, l'image de Naruto en tête. Et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'ils ont été les plus durs et les plus injustes.

\- Sachez que je compte bien découvrir d'où vient la source, et de porter plainte pour diffamation contre elle, mais aussi contre la rédaction de ce journal, l'informa Toneri qui lui, ne pensait pas du tout au blondinet. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi.

\- Oh, s'étonna-t-elle. Votre famille est prête à aller jusque là.

\- Vous savez. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Alors, l'action fut toujours notre créneau.

\- Je vois. Les Hyuga préfèrent l'ignorance… Enfin, si cela ne concerne pas les affaires, fit un peu triste Hinata qui voyait souvent son honneur passé après l'entreprise. Bon, il faudrait que nous dépêchions. »

La Huyga reprit sa marche, un peu moins tendue. Il l'avait un peu rassurée sur le fait qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux les insinuations de mariage entre eux qui entraînerait l'union des deux entreprises. Au moins, elle allait s'épargner cela. Toutefois, le destin en décida autrement. Toneri n'était pas du tout satisfait. En fait, il avait un arrière goût d'inachevé dans la bouche et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être seul avec elle, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Alors qu'elle était déjà à quelques pas de lui, il reprit la parole.

« - Ne vous chagrinez pas pour ça. Bientôt, ils auront vite fait d'avoir oublié. Ceci étant dit, nous ne pouvons pas non plus leur en vouloir…»

Cette simple phrase statufia Hinata. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et toute la tension qui commençait à la quitter, revint au galop dans son ventre. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre, car elle le sentait, il s'était lancé et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait venir.

« -… Nous formions un joli couple tous les deux. Ce serait quand même risible de les confronter à leur mensonge, se mit-il presque à rire. Bien qu'être ensemble serait assez plaisant, je dois dire.»

Et voilà, c'était la douche froide qu'elle redoutait le plus. Toneri était épris d'elle. Hinata ne savait pas comment réagir. Qu'un autre homme que Naruto lui avoue désirer plus qu'une relation d'amitié aurait peut-être dû la flatter, la rendre heureuse, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était plus que gênée et triste. Oui, triste de devoir faire de la peine à quelqu'un qui l'avait plus d'une fois aidé et qui semblait surtout la respecter. Toutefois, ce serait aussi très cruel de le faire espérer en vain. Elle savait que trop bien la douleur qu'on ressentait. Elle, qui était restée de dos le temps de cette petite confession, prit son courage à deux mains et fit face au jeune héritier. Ce dernier bouillonnait de l'intérieur, bien qu'à l'extérieur, il faisait son possible pour paraître maître de lui et de la situation.

« - Si vous avez lu le journal, je ne vous apprendrai rien, mais… je viens de vivre une rupture très difficile et…

\- Oh, vous croyez que je souhaite…, commença l'Otsutsuki avant de réaliser qu'elle ne l'écoutait même pas.

\- Je… je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas m'engager… dans une quelconque relation… pour le moment… Et puis, j'ai peur que vous vous méprenez sur mon compte et sur ce que vous pensez éprouver pour moi. Avec notre rencontre, ce ne serait pas étonnant.»

Ceci étant affirmée, Hinata reprit le chemin des bureaux, bien décidée à en finir, car maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver de nouveau seule. Au moins dans la solitude, personne ne risquait de lui rappeler tous ses déboires. De son côté, en Toneri, c'était un véritable raz de marée de déception et vents glaciaux qui sévissait en lui. Il en avait repris son calme et n'avait qu'une envie, la saisir par les épaules et la secouer comme un prunier en lui criant qu'il valait mieux que ce vanupied de Naruto, que c'était l'insulter que de le comparer à lui. Pourtant, il se retint. Oui, il se contenait, car il savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. La brusquer ne ferait que le desservir, mais surtout elle n'y était pour rien, et lui non plus. Tout était la faute de cet Uzumaki. Si au moins, elle ne l'avait jamais connu.

« - Vous l'aimez encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore une fois, cette question qui sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation eut le don d'arrêter Hinata qui se mit à souffler, autant par fatigue que par lassitude. La politesse lui commandait de répondre, mais elle préféra garder le silence. A quoi bon épiloguer encore une fois sur ça, surtout avec une personne qu'elle ne connait pas vraiment et qui, elle le présentait, n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre lui avouer ce qu'il savait déjà. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas se montrer grossière et prit sur elle pour l'inviter à changer de sujet en revenant à leur objectif premier.

« - Si cela vous pose un problème par rapport à Byagukan et si vous souhaitez revenir sur votre engagement, je le comprendrai très bien. Il ne sera pas donc nécessaire que nous allions jusqu'au bureau. Je vais retourner vers Jérôme et l'informer du changement. »

En prononçant ses mots, elle posa ses yeux de nouveau sur Toneri. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier, souriant, lui tendit la main comme pour la saluer. Surprise et n'y comprenant plus rien, elle fit de nombreux aller-retour entre cette main et ce sourire avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix.

« - Toneri Otsutsuki, enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Je suis ravi de vous confier ma jument.»

Toujours un peu dans le flou, la Hyuga finit par saisir ce que ce cinéma signifiait. Ce jeune homme au comportement des plus cultivé et assez surprenant sur le coup désirait visiblement reprendre tout à zéro, oublier les circonstances de leur rencontre pour ne se concentrer que sur le moment présent et voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Par ce geste, il balayait leur passé et ne désirait qu'on ne se souvienne que de ce moment pour leur présentation. Par ce geste, il était prêt à se contenter de lui montrer qui il était vraiment et d'une possible amitié. Hinata n'entrevoyait pas d'autre explication. Elle qui avait pensé devoir essuyer des tentatives de séduction et l'éconduite, s'était bien trompée. Elle se trouva un peu bête d'avoir présumée ses intentions sans savoir. Une fine risette apparue sur ses lèvres fines au moment elle lui rendit son geste en répondant à sa poignée de main.

« - Hinata Hyuga. Ravie également.

Se lâchant, les deux se mirent alors à rire doucement.

\- Et si nous nous tutoyons, proposa le jeune homme.

\- Volontiers, » accorda-t-elle.

D'un coup, l'atmosphère se fit moins tendue et ils purent reprendre où ils en étaient. Cheminant à ses côtés, la jeune femme était plus que soulagée que Toneri le prenne ainsi. C'était une certaine preuve de maturité. Quand à l'Otsutsuki, son cœur lui faisait un peu mal, mais surtout, il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être rejeté par une femme et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. En plus, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait réagi en lui tendant la main. L'instinct peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en fut heureux, car il n'avait pas tout perdu et il était déterminé à obtenir Hinata par tous les moyens. Bientôt, les deux jeunes gens en terminèrent avec les formalités administratives. Ne pouvant pas rester plus longtemps, Toneri dut prendre congé autant pour ne pas paraître ni insistant, ni collant. Quand à la Hyuga, elle alla dire au revoir à Jérôme et gratifier d'une dernière caresse les deux chevaux avant de rentrer chez elle.

Pendant tout ce temps, dans le parc qui avait accueilli son premier baisé avec Hinata, Naruto était affalé sur un banc. Il avait le regard hagard et laissait ses souvenirs revenir à lui. Il revoyait les sourires de son ex. Il entendait son rire dans ses oreilles. Il avait même l'illusion de sentir son odeur dans la brise. C'était merveilleux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à être de nouveau seul. Peut-être que le journal avait raison ? Ils ne seront jamais du même monde. Jamais il ne sera accepté par la famille d'Hinata et cela malgré tous ses efforts. C'était surtout cela qui était difficile à avaler. Vraiment qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Le blond ne savait pas trop depuis combien de temps il était dans le froid, mais il commençait vraiment à en sentir le mordant, surtout au niveau de ses extrémités. Se frottant les mains contre elles et soufflant dessus, il se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

Sur le chemin, il entendit des éclats de voix. Curieux, comme tout le monde, il vit un couple qui se chamaillait dans tous les sens. Bien que la plupart des passants vaguait à leur occupation sans y faire attention, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ces deux personnes entrain de se chercher gentiment. Une bataille de taquineries et de chatouilles paraissait être leur amusement et la source de leurs rires. Cela rappelait de fabuleux souvenirs à l'Uzumaki qui se tarda sur eux. Leurs silhouettes lui disaient vraiment quelque chose. Ce ne fut que quand il arriva à bonne distance qu'il les reconnut. Ses soupçons furent confirmés au moment où la femme se mit à nommer son compagnon par le prénom de Stéphen entre deux ricanements. Alors c'était bien le serveur du restaurant des Akimichi et sa meilleure amie Sonia… Enfin, meilleure amie serait à bannir vu comment les deux se dévoraient les lèvres à présent devant lui.

Alors comme ça, Stephen s'était enfin rendu compte des sentiments de la jeune femme. Il était temps, pensa Naruto, quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été mieux. Tout comme Hinata l'avait aimé depuis l'adolescence, Sonia était éprise du serveur depuis aussi longtemps et avait même eu la souffrance de le voir en couple avec sa propre sœur. Son comparse avait visiblement laissé une nouvelle chance à l'amour malgré les agissements de cette dernière. Comment elle s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Kin. Pourtant, cocu comme il avait été fait, il aurait été logique qu'il enferme son cœur à double tour et qu'il ait du mal à faire de nouveau confiance. Apparemment, il avait réussi à passer à autre chose et à tenter une romance avec Sonia. D'une certaine manière, il avait su faire preuve de maturité en laissant dans le passé ce qui devait y croupir.

Ce n'était pas comme lui, réalisa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à enterrer son lien avec Sakura. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envi d'une autre personne qu'Hinata, même pas sa meilleure amie. Toutefois, si Stéphen avait été capable de passer au dessus de la trahison, peut-être qu'Hinata aussi en trouverait la force, le bannissant de son cœur. Elle serait en droit de le faire, vu son comportement avec elle depuis quelques mois. En tout cas, les deux tourtereaux paraissaient bien heureux ensemble. Cette vision et un amère constat qu'un jour prochain, sa belle sera liée à un autre lui rappelèrent alors sa propre solitude. Soufflant, triste, Naruto laissa le couple à sa félicité et reprit son chemin. Arrivé à son domicile, il alla directement dans sa suite sans attendre et s'y enferma. L'ayant entendu rentrer, Iruka et Sasuke étaient sortis du salon que pour le voir passer sans qu'il posa une seule fois les yeux sur eux. Comprenant son besoin de solitude, ils le laissèrent tranquille. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Tsunade et Jiraya qui, mis au courant de la situation, se consultèrent du regard, comme pour se mettre d'accord.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était bien tombée. Sur son lit, Naruto émergea d'un sommeil agité. Voyant qu'il était encore habillé, il réalisa alors qu'il s'était assoupi, alors que son esprit avait vagabondé dans tous les sens. Surtout, il avait faim. La sensation de creux à l'estomac lui était pénible et c'était certainement cela qui l'avait réveillé. Sachant très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir le ventre vide, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Aucun bruit n'émanait de la maison, lui faisant comprendre que tous étaient partis se cocher. A destination, il y vit une assiette de victuailles protégés par un film alimentaire. Un sourire en coin, il murmura le prénom de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui avait mis de côté de quoi lui remplir la panse. Un sourire au coin de la lèvre, le blond le remercia, alors qu'il réchauffa son plat au micro-onde avant de s'attabler. Après s'être restauré, Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Que faire maintenant ? Il avait envi de prendre ses distances, de se ressourcer loin de Konoha. Repensant au havre qu'il avait découvert au cours de l'année précédente, il prit une décision. Se levant, il rejoignit sa chambre et balança sur son lit plusieurs sacs qu'il se mit à remplir.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que la vie avait repris son cours dans la ville, Sasuke était entrain de marcher dans un couloir de la demeure. Il avançait d'un pas assuré, décidé à sortir de son plumard son flemmard de frère. Il était déjà bien tard et il était temps qu'il quitte sa couette. Ouvrant avec fracas la pièce, l'Uchiwa se mit à crier un branle bas de combat. Malheureusement pour lui, seul un silence de mort lui répondit. Restant immobile dans l'embrassure de la porte, le jeune élève officier fit un tour de la propriété. Il y vit un lit défait, mais surtout des tiroirs ouverts et une armoire dont plusieurs vêtements dépassaient. C'était un véritable chantier, mais point de Naruto. Le croyant peut-être dans la salle de bain, Sasuke s'avança et y entra, mais là aussi, c'était vide. La panique le prit quand un détail l'interpela. La chambre était en désordre, sauf le bureau. Dessous, y était posée soigneusement une lettre. La prenant, il la lit et la froissa d'un mouvement rageur. Il garda ce même état d'esprit jusqu'à la cuisine où il fut accueilli par les autres habitants de la maison.

« - Alors, Sasuke, tu as réussi à réveiller Naruto, demanda Iruka.

\- Non.

\- Non ?! D'étonna l'instituteur.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Ah, il était déjà levé.

\- Non.

\- Euh, là, je ne comprends plus.

\- Naruto n'est pas là.

\- Quoi ?! Cria presque l'Umino. Tu me fais une blague.

\- C'est sûr que je suis du genre à faire ce genre de blague. »

Cette réponse jeta un froid chez ses camarades qui se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'était vrai que le ténébreux n'était pas du tout un moqueur né. En fait, il était bien tout le contraire. En termes de plaisantin, il y avait mieux que lui. Face à la mine inquiète d'Iruka, Mei tenta de le rassurer tant bien que mal. Sasuke montra alors le mot du blond à l'instituteur qui le lut après l'avoir défroissé. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage se détendit. Son fils adoptif était parti, ne supportant plus de rester dans une tension permanente. Le lieu de retraite indiqué lui disait en plus quelque chose. Il pourrait y aller, mais préféra le laisser à son isolement. Au moins, il savait où il se trouvait, ce qui était le plus important. De leur côté, Jiraya et Tsunade étaient plus que déçus, eux qui désiraient parler à leur filleul. Ce dernier les inquiétait et ce qu'Iruka leur avait raconté ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Maintenant, ils vont devoir prendre leur mal en patience et attendre une autre occasion.

Par contre, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à décolérer, malgré les tentatives de Juugo. Ce dernier vit même son amant partir furibond dans le jardin sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Ce que l'Uchiwa ne savait pas, c'était que son attitude blessait son petit-ami qui se sentait de jour en jour bien seul à son tour. Après ce temps de solitude, le roux le revit réapparaître, mais l'Uchiwa ne daigna pas le regarder, préférant partir au sous-sol. Il était toujours plongé dans son état d'esprit, n'arrivant pas à s'en sortir. Ne le supportant plus, Juugo le rejoignit dans la salle de sport où il le trouva entrain de frapper le sac de sable.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, au juste, l'interpella Juugo.

\- Rien.

\- Et moi je suis le pape.

\- Ne me fais pas chier, tu veux. C'est pas le jour.

\- C'est toi qui fais chier, répliqua Juugo, perdant de plus en plus son sang-froid. Putain, vous êtes tous les deux les mêmes, Naruto et toi. Vous merdez, mais ce sont les autres qui en payent les pots cassés et j'en ai marre que tu ne vois rien.

\- Juugo,…, fut surpris Sasuke.

\- Oui, j'en ai marre d'être pris pour le dindon de la farce. Naruto se barre sans toi et c'est la fin du monde. Plus rien n'a de l'importance pour toi, à part qu'il est parti sans t'en parler. J'ai beau être là pour toi et te soutenir, tu m'envoies balader. C'est comme si je n'existais plus. En cet instant, je comprends de plus en plus Hinata.

-…

\- Putain, j'en ai marre. Je me barre, s'écria le roux en tournant le dos à son petit-ami.

-…

\- Mais, tu n'en auras rien à foutre, souffla Juugo face au manque de réaction. Car je ne suis pas Naruto. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, autant furieux que blessé, il franchit le seuil et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il laissa un Uchiwa débité et sur les fesses. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son compagnon aussi touché et aussi furibond à son encontre. Il avait plutôt tendance à encaisser. Il réalisa alors qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin cette fois. De plus, il reprochait à Naruto son comportement avec Hinata et Sakura, mais il se rendit compte qu'il faisait la même chose. Les derniers mots de Juugo le frappèrent de plein fouet au point qu'une peur s'insinua en lui. Ni une, ni deux, Sasuke se précipita après lui et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne monta les escaliers.

Pour dire la vérité, Juugo s'était appuyé un instant sur le mur pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne le dira jamais, mais il avait déjà songé à la rupture. Il avait pourtant tenu bon, car il aimait sincèrement l'Uchiwa. De plus, il savait que si la situation avec le blond s'arrangeait, il retrouverait celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il suffisait qu'il fasse preuve de patience, mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur par moment. Entendant des pas précipités derrière lui, il se redressa un peu pour donner le change, bien que son cœur n'y était pas. Une poigne forte lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à faire de nouveau face.

« - Non, je n'en ais pas rien à foutre, furent les premiers mots qui franchirent les lèvres de Sasuke. Je t'interdis de penser ça… Et puis, pourquoi tu dis que tu te barres. Tu veux me quitter ?

\- Je ne le veux pas, s'empressa de répondre le roux avant de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi je resterai si tu es plus préoccupé par un autre, un autre que tu as aimé autrefois.

\- Tu viens de le dire… que j'ai aimé. Oui, je le reconnais, Naruto me préoccupe et je n'aime pas quand il me laisse en plan comme ça. Nous avons toujours fait les choses ensemble, et on se disait tout,…, enfin presque tout.

\- Sasuke, souffla Juugo. Il faut que tu grandisses un peu. Un jour ou l'autre, Naruto et toi ferez votre vie de votre côté et il est normal que vous gardiez des choses pour vous. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que vous oubliiez votre amitié. Elle est magnifique et une telle longévité est beau à voir, en plus de ne pas être courant. Cependant, il a le droit de ne pas te tenir au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes... Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai horreur d'être mis ainsi de côté, reconnut l'Uchiwa avant de souffler. Mais c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit parti qui m'a énervé, c'est le fait qu'il le fasse sans m'en parler. Quand je pense qu'il envisage de ne pas revenir à Konoha et qu'on se retrouve qu'à l'école militaire. J'enrage. Toutefois, je n'aurai pas dû déverser ma frustration sur toi.

-…

\- Désolé.

\- D'accord, accepta Juugo qui savait que présenter des excuses n'était pas une attitude des plus naturelles pour son amant. Je veux bien passer l'éponge encore cette fois, mais j'aimerai qu'on pense aussi un peu à nous… En plus, je ne suis pas certain que de s'éterniser ici soit une chose à faire. Naruto s'appuie trop sur nous et cela ne va pas l'aider à devenir plus autonome.»

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Sasuke tentait de comprendre ce que son compagnon sous-entendait. Désirait-il donc déménager ? Avec lui ? Qu'ils trouvent tous deux à logement à eux pour commencer une vie à deux ? Ce n'était pas très clair, mais c'était une possibilité. En plus de cela, Juugo n'avait pas tord. Naruto agissait parfois comme un gamin avec ses caprices et à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête sans penser aux conséquences. Le laisser face à ses responsabilités serait peut-être une solution. Et puis, il devait le reconnaître. Parfois, il se sentait un peu oppresser maintenant dans la maison de l'Uzumaki. Il aimait être entouré et se sentir en famille, c'était un fait, mais d'un autre côté, il aspirait de plus en plus à suivre ses propres règles et sa propre organisation. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un effleurement sur ses lèvres. Juugo lui offrait un chaste baiser pour mettre un point final à leur micro-dispute. Gêné, Sasuke détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs alors qu'il suivit le roux dans les escaliers.

Dès son arrivée chez elle, Hinata avait dû informer son père de son acquisition. Tout d'abord, elle le remercia d'avoir sauvé la jument. Hiashi resta stoïque face à ses remerciements, mais la brillance de son regard fit comprendre à sa fille qu'il était touché par cette attention. D'un ton égal, il l'informa l'avoir fait car c'était une magnifique bête qui méritait d'être opérée. Son aînée sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu. Il avait payé le vétérinaire et tous les soins pour elle, car il la savait très attacher à Byakugan et refusait qu'elle culpabilise. Ensuite, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit, surtout au moment où l'équidé avait été mis en vente.

Le chef de famille avala un peu sa colère d'être ainsi pris à parti, mais se contint. Il prit plutôt la décision de lui expliquer. De un, il ignorait que la jument avait été mise en vente. De deux, il avait gardé le silence sur son geste pour la simple raison qu'il savait qu'elle se serait empressée de retourner au haras pour remonter à cheval et il avait refusé de prendre ce risque. Le cœur d'Hinata loupa un battement face à ces dires. Elle sentit une douce chaleur d'amour filial l'envahir. Connaissant Hiashi et son incapacité à faire ressortir ses émotions, elle comprit ce qui l'avait poussé à ne rien lui révéler. Sa chute avait réveillé la plus grande crainte de son père, perdre à nouveau un être cher, son enfant qui plus est. C'était aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encouragée à reprendre ses éperons, bien au contraire. Ce point réglé après quelques remerciements de circonstances, la jeune femme l'informa de la situation et lui parla de Kurama.

Au début, un peu surpris de l'initiative de son aînée, le chef de famille resta silencieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'imposait ainsi. Sa relation, bien que s'étant terminée avec fracas, lui aurait-elle donnée un peu de caractère ? Pas sûr, mais il reconnaissait bien là son cœur généreux. Finalement, il ne s'opposa pas à ce qu'elle posséda son propre cheval. Quel cavalier n'aurait pas envi d'en avoir le sien ? De plus, Hiashi la savait toujours en proie à la douleur de la séparation. Connaissant le bienfait qui ressortait de sa relation aux chevaux, pourquoi refuserait-il ce remède à sa fille ? Il l'informa donc qu'elle pouvait ce qu'elle jugeait bon, mais à la seule condition, que cela n'empiète pas sur ses études. L'héritière lui assura qu'elle y fera attention.

A quelques jours de la fin des vacances, dans une autre demeure, Kaguya Otsutsuki sirotait un verre de vin millésimé, le faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts aux ongles crochus et manucurés. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, alors qu'elle regardait le spectacle de la nature au travers de la fenêtre de son boudoir personnel. Son esprit était en pleine réflexion quand on toqua à sa porte. Après avoir appris la raison de cette intervention, elle se dirigea vers son bureau où l'attendaient ses neveux. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, ces derniers étaient positionnés de part et d'autre de son fauteuil, toisant l'invité qu'on venait d'introduire. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, tout en essayant de rien laisser paraître. S'installant, altière. Kaguya resta un instant dans un silence lourd, foudroyant l'homme devant elle d'un regard d'aigle au point que celui-ci crut qu'il allait s'oublier dans son pantalon.

« - Bien, que me vaut votre visite ? Commença-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Monsieur a décidé de se plaindre et considère que nous l'avons lésé, ma tante, répondit un de ses neveux.

\- Je te remercie pour se résumer, mais je pense que ce monsieur possède une langue et j'aimerai l'entendre.

\- J'ai simplement appris que votre neveu, Toneri, a porté plainte contre X par rapport à l'article que j'ai rédigé, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Il compte bien remonter jusqu'à moi et me faire condamner pour diffamation et atteinte de la vie privée. Le rédacteur de mon journal m'a viré pour avoir osé lui faire publier de fausses informations et pour éviter qu'on l'implique, lui répondit son interlocuteur avant de continuer d'un ton colérique. Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que je n'avais rien à craindre si j'écrivais un article sur votre neveu et la Hyuga. Vous-même avez répondu à mes questions de façon très explicite sur le lien qui existait entre eux.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Questionna la femme d'affaire avec un sourire mesquin qui vit le journaliste blanchir. La rupture entre Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyuga était exacte et ne serait pas restée secret bien longtemps… En qui concerne mon neveu… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir confirmé quoi que ce soit le concernant.

\- Mais, vous…, ne comprenait pas vraiment son visiteur.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas la faute de ma famille, ni la mienne, si vous avez extrapolé nos réponses et entendu ce que vous vouliez entendre. »

Le journaliste n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, il ne put que serrer les poings en baissant la tête, car il savait qu'elle avait en partie raison. Il se rappelait très bien l'interview. Nouveau dans la profession, il avait voulu marquer les esprits et se démarquer de ses confrères en arrivant à avoir un entretien avec la dirigeante de la très secrète famille Otsutsuki. A force de persuasion, il avait réussi. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprit. On le lui avait fait croire. En réfléchissant bien, il prit conscience que sa présence, qu'il aurait voulu discrète, autour de la maison avait été repéré. Il avait été introduit que quand cela les avait arrangés, c'est-à-dire juste avant le bal. En fait, sa découverte à errer près des jardins avait donc été orchestrée. Pourtant, il avait imaginé le pire, comme se retrouver en prison pour être entré sur une propriété privée. Au lieu de ça, il avait été introduit au sein de ce même bureau et avait plaidé sa cause.

A son grand étonnement, la grande Kaguya Otsutsuki s'était montrée indulgente, elle qui était connue pour son intransigeance, sa froideur et d'être un véritable démon. Au lieu d'appeler la police, elle lui avait accordé un entretien sous condition qu'il ne parlerait jamais de ses sources. Il avait même rempli une déclaration sur l'honneur pour ça, une déclaration qu'il n'avait pas et détenue par la famille. Pas vraiment préparé, il avait posé des questions, notamment sur leur vie privée et de fil en aiguille il avait parlé de Toneri. Son interrogatoire était vif, et direct, ne poussant pas vraiment au débat. Son interlocutrice avait joué plus subtile, répondant en tournant autour du pot et sans vraiment confirmer ses soupçons. Il réalisa alors que son euphorie d'obtenir un bon papier lui avait fait oublier la prudence et de garder la tête froide. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, l'ayant laissée diriger l'interview depuis le début.

Le journaliste l'avait même crue de bonne fois quand elle l'avait assurée qu'il pouvait écrire sans crainte un article plus tourné sur son héritier, mais sans papier signé de sa part, il ne pouvait pas le prouver. Avoir trouvé des photos du bal glissées sous la porte de son domicile, dans la nuit du nouvel an, l'avait poussé dans ce sens, pensant que cela venait de sa source. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rappela que l'enveloppe avait été vierge. Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais la perspective de faire la une avait balayé sa raison et il s'était empressé d'aller à la rédaction du journal pour faire imprimer son article, appuyé par les photographies. Maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait preuve de plus d'objectivité. Sortant de ses souvenirs, le journaliste défia tout de même Kaguya et ses neveux du regard. Il allait tenter de se défendre et de leur couper le clapet, mais il fut devancé.

« - Cependant, je comprends votre désarroi. Vous vous trouvé au chômage et juste à cause d'un malheureux papier. Ce n'est pas spécialement notre faute, Toneri étant totalement dans son droit de porter plainte… Que je sache, il ne vous a rien promis de son côté. »

Encore une fois, Kaguya avait raison. Même si elle, elle lui avait fait une promesse, son neveu n'était pas tenu à la remplir. Le piège se refermait sur le journaliste, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, à part peut-être se venger en déballant tout ce qu'il savait.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, continua la maîtresse de maison en rédigeant quelque chose. Je pense que cela devrait suffire en termes de compensation… »

\- Mais ma tante,…, tenta Momoshiki.

\- Je ne tolèrerai aucune interférence.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.

\- Il va de soi que j'espère que vous l'accepterez, continua sa parente en se concentrant à nouveau sur son visiteur. Sinon, vous savez ce que vous risquez.»

La cheffe d'entreprise tendit alors au journaliste ce qui semblait ressembler à un chèque. La curiosité de ce dernier piquée au vif par la réaction de Momoshiki le poussa à se saisir de ce papier. Et en effet, c'était bien un chèque. Quand il en vit le montant, il en écarquilla les yeux. Tout le monde rêverait d'une telle somme, une somme qui mettrait une famille à l'abri de tout besoin pendant longtemps, surtout si elle était judicieusement placée. Relevant le visage, il plongea son regard dans celui de Kaguya qui affichait un sourire satisfait et sadique à la fois. Encore une fois, il comprit ses intentions. Retenant un instant son souffle, il se mit à réfléchir. Que faire ?

S'il acceptait, cela signifiait qu'il cautionnait les agissements de cette famille, mais surtout qu'elle se soit servie de lui, même s'il ne savait pas pour quelle raison. S'il refusait, cela montrerait son intégrité et il pourrait se servir de cette tentative de corruption contre eux. Cette manœuvre pourrait-elle lui permettre de retrouver son emploi ou une autre place ? Gagnerait-il autant ? Ironiquement, il eut un petit soupir, en haussant légèrement des épaules. Pourquoi se posait-il autant de questions ? De façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à part la vie et il n'allait pas la risquer. Retrouver un poste était de toute manière trop incertain. D'un mouvement, il mit le chèque dans sa poche.

« - Je suppose que nous nous ne reverrons plus ni à Konoha, ni dans le pays. Je vous souhaite donc bon courage pour l'avenir, » salua Kaguya en lui tendant la main.

Toutefois, cette dernière resta dans le vide. Au lieu de s'en sentir offusquée, la cheffe d'entreprise agrandit son sourire qui se montra plus carnassier. Ce fut donc en silence que le journaliste prit congé et quitta la demeure des Otsutsuki en étant tout de même escorté par un domestique. Dehors, il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui pour préparer son départ prochain pour une destination lointaine. Ce qui ne sera pas difficile pour lui de trouver, ayant rêvé des Etats-Unis toute sa vie. Le plus difficile sera de convaincre sa compagne enceinte de le suivre. Si elle disait non, et bien tant pis. Ce sera triste pour l'enfant, mais il quittera la ville et le Japon sans elle. Il savait ces gens sans aucun scrupule. Ils seraient surement capables de le faire disparaître sans laisser de traces. Pendant ce temps, au sein du bureau, Urashiki comprit les actions de sa tante.

« - Combien lui avez-vous offert pour payer son silence et le corrompre ?

\- Assez pour que cette offre étouffe tous les scrupules d'un homme qui se dit intègre et défenseur de la vérité, lui répondit sa parente.

\- Cela prouve une nouvelle fois que les hommes sont tous influençables par l'argent. La soif de richesse prouve encore sa force, affirma à son tour le second neveu. Nous serons bientôt les maîtres de la ville.

\- Tu as raison. Toutefois, fais attention à ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, » répliqua Kaguya en pensant à un certain blondinet.

En effet, le bref entretien qu'elle avait eu lors du bal avec Naruto lui avait permis de jauger le bonhomme. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il ne sera pas si facile à écarter, et certainement pas par la corruption. Sur ce point, il ressemblait trop à son père, et elle en savait quelque chose. Elle avait tenté de l'éloigner par ce biais et plein d'autres autrefois, mais en vain. Il s'était accroché comme une sangsue. Son fils semblait être fait du même marbre. Elle espérait que l'article allait faire son effet et le démoraliser au point qu'il lâchera enfin la Hyuga. La stratégie du scandale allait peut-être fonctionner. Enfin, pour l'heure…

« - Cette histoire enfin terminée, laissez-moi et retournez à nos affaires.

\- Bien ma tante, dirent ses deux neveux simultanément.

\- Une dernière chose, les interpella Kaguya alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte du bureau pour prendre congé. Aucun mot de tout cela à Toneri. Il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne que nous sommes les instigateurs de l'article et toutes nos actions sur la Hyuga. Sa plainte va lui servir pour l'atteindre. Ne gâchons pas cela.

\- Que craignez-vous ?

\- Comme tu l'as dit toi-même… Il n'est pas prêt à tout écraser sur son passage. Il risque de faire preuve de pitié… Toutefois, je sens que son désir d'obtenir la jeune femme va nous le mettre sur le chemin que nous souhaitons. »

Acquiesçant à cette analyse, les deux cousins promirent et prirent congé alors que Kaguya se plongea dans ses réflexions tout en caressant le médaillon qu'elle ne quittait jamais. L'image d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux iris verts envahit son esprit qu'elle en ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs d'un rire et d'une force de vie hors du commun. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle obtiendra ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Par la suite, les journées défilèrent, se ressemblant. Ainsi, à part cet interlude qui changea la vie d'un journaliste aveuglé par sa soif du scoop de l'année et en partance pour les Etats-Unis avec sa compagne, ignorante des faits qui l'avaient amené à cette décision, les jours se passèrent sans grand incident.

Hinata passait la plupart de son temps au haras pour s'occuper de Kurama et de Byakugan. Bien entendu, son premier souci fut d'acheter tout le nécessaire pour le poulain en couverture, bandes, protections, et matériels de soins. Les jours suivant, elle pansait la jument devant ce dernier qui humait les brosses dès qu'elles étaient à sa portée. Il lui était même arrivé de les prendre entre ses dents comme pour en connaître le goût. Puis, la cavalière s'attaquait au jeune équidé. Au début, elle glissait ses mains sur son pelage pour l'habituer à être touché. Puis, elle tentait le pansage. Ce fut assez fastidieux et lui demanda énormément de patience, ainsi que de calme. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives et jours pour qu'il accepte sans trop bouger le passage de l'étrille et du bouchon. Ce fut aussi le cas pour lui apprendre à donner le pied afin d'être curé. Bien entendu, au début, elle n'utilisait pas de cure pied et l'habituait juste au toucher de ses doigts sur ses jambes et à lever le pied sur demande. Puis, elle usa de l'ustensile sur quelques secondes pour ensuite prolonger le contact au fil du temps.

A chaque fois qu'elle venait, après la séance de pansage, Hinata le faisait marcher au licol, alors que Jérôme tenait Byakugan à leur côté. Auprès de sa mère, Kurama restait plus tranquille et tolérait un peu plus facilement de suivre la jeune femme. Les deux les emmenaient ainsi aux pâturages dès que le temps le permettait. Alors qu'ils les observaient quelques minutes à se défouler sur l'herbe, ils se mettaient un peu à parler. Ainsi, la Hyuga apprit que le palefrenier avait repris son poste de moniteur et que le haras avait embauché son fils pour le remplacer à son poste de soigneur. Bien que ce n'était pas forcément son plan de carrière initial, ce dernier avait été heureux de mettre fin à une longue période de chômage et se surprit à apprécier de travailler au milieu des chevaux, malgré la dureté des tâches. Il allait enfin pouvoir rembourser toutes ses dettes. Ce changement permit ainsi à Hinata de retravailler avec son instructeur favori.

En effet, elle avait repris le chemin des reprises équestres. Dès la première, elle avait été très confiante, mais avait un peu déchanté à la fin. En effet, sa longue interruption avait laissé des traces. Bien qu'elle avait retrouvé d'instinct les principales aides, elle sentait que sa position n'était plus la même et qu'elle accumulait les défauts. Elle avait un peu de mal à retrouver son équilibre et son ancienne aisance. De plus, elle constata qu'elle avait perdu en masse musculaire, surtout au niveau des abdominaux. Se soulever de terre pour se mettre en selle fut très pénible. Elle avait même cru qu'elle n'y arrivera pas jusqu'à une énième tentative réussie. Toutefois, malgré ce départ des plus décevants, Hinata avait persévéré et retrouva petit à petit ses repères. Elle avait, certes, encore des choses à améliorer, mais cela prenait le bon chemin. En tout cas, remonter Byugukan fut un véritable bonheur, malgré les courbatures. D'ailleurs, elle croisait de temps en temps son propriétaire.

En effet, Toneri fit l'effort de se rendre au haras assez régulièrement. Avant, y aller représentait une corvée. Il s'y était rendu l'autre jour sous l'insistance de sa tante qui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il s'était bien posé la question sur les raisons d'une telle insistance, mais il l'avait vite oublié quand il avait vu Hinata. Elle avait même béni sa parente pour l'avoir poussé à monter dans sa Porsche. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment elle l'avait su. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait découvert que Kaguya avait été informée de la présence de la Hyuga au sein du haras et qu'elle s'était empressée de l'y envoyer. Maintenant, Toneri s'y rendait avec une certaine satisfaction. Pourtant, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup de côtoyer des animaux de plus de 500 kg capables de le piétiner si l'envie les prenait ou de marcher dans le crottin salissant le bas de ses pantalons.

D'ailleurs, son animosité, qu'il tentait de la cacher au mieux, entraînait des scènes assez loquaces et assez amusantes. Plus d'une fois, Hinata s'était retenue de rire quand elle l'avait vu sursauter quand Kurama l'avait un peu bousculé en le poussant du museau, ou quand Byakugan le surprenait en ayant des mouvements brusques, surtout au moment où elle comprenait qu'elle partait au pré. Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec les chevaux. Bien qu'elle se demande pourquoi avoir acheté une jument si ce n'était pas un passionné, elle se surprit à passer de bon moment avec Toneri. Il se montrait un agréable ami cultivé, bien qu'il parle surtout de lui et de ses projets. Il l'écoutait, certes, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était que d'une seule oreille. De plus, au fil de l'évolution de leur amitié, la nostalgie prenait Hinata. Les souvenirs affluaient en elle. Elle avait le sentiment de revivre la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec Naruto avant leur mise en couple.

Oui, elle se souvenait de tout et cela la chagrinait, car elle n'était pas certaine que ce type de relation avec le blond revienne. C'était comme si leur histoire commune avait détruit le lien qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à nouer avec lui. Elle regrettait un peu cette époque où les difficultés de l'amour ne s'étaient pas immiscées entre eux. Maintenant, un mur s'était élevé et il semblait très solide. De son côté, Toneri espérait ne pas servir de bouche-trou ou de remplaçant. Il passait de magnifiques moments avec elle, la sentant de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui, bien qu'encore un peu sur la défensive. Par contre, sur le plan sentimental, il n'avançait pas d'un iota. C'était au point mort, et il pressentait qu'elle ne sera pas si aisée à séduire. Ce constat mettait vraiment ses nerfs à fleur de peau, lui qui était habitué à ce qu'on lui baise les pieds.

Malheureusement, c'était Kin qui en payait le prix. Sa maîtresse devait de plus en plus souvent subir son impatience et sa frustration, et la délicatesse n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous lors de leurs entrevues. Il la jetait rapidement dans son lit pour se défouler sans prendre en considération sa personne, prétextant d'avoir été impatient de la revoir... Enfin quand il pensait le lui dire. Leurs rapports étaient donc bien souvent douloureux au départ, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. En fait, bien qu'elle regrette ce manque de douceur, cette femme mariée ne voyait rien de mal à son comportement, enfermant sa raison derrière la passion. Elle était même plutôt heureuse à chacun de ses appels qu'elle empressait de satisfaire.

Toutefois, Kin n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait une rivale de poids en la personne d'Hinata. Elle brûlait de jalousie et regrettait de plus en plus son mariage, ainsi que cette maudite clause de perte financière en cas de divorce. Elle avait beau se répéter que c'était pour le bien et la réputation de l'entreprise Otsutsuki, savoir que son amant tournait autour de cette héritière la mettait en rogne pour la journée. Chacun de ses appels et de ses sollicitations avait donc le don de la rassurer et de la convaincre qu'il n'existait pas de sentiments derrière son empressement auprès de cette Hyuga. C'était juste dans un but commercial. Toneri ne lui avait rien avoué, mais plus elle le côtoyait, plus elle était certaine que c'était elle qu'il aimait. En tout cas, c'était ce que Kin se répétait à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait avec la fille de Hiashi dans les rues de Konoha ou à un café.

En effet, il arrivait que son amant y croise plus d'une fois la fille de Hiashi. C'était souvent par hasard. Enfin, elle s'en persuadait, tout comme Hinata. Ainsi, cette dernière était bien souvent invitée à partager un verre par Toneri ou à faire un bout de chemin avec lui. C'était à chaque fois plaisant, bien que quand elle se devait de refuser, une lueur presque colérique passait dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme. C'était fugace, à un tel point que la Hyuga ne s'y penchait tant que cela, mettant cela sur la déception et la fatigue. D'ailleurs, elle retrouvait un jeune homme beaucoup moins formel, plus souriant et plus ouvert en dehors des mondanités, déjà dans sa façon de s'habiller. Son Jean et son manteau en cuir, bien de grande marque, lui donnait une allure à la fois rebelle et élégante. Toute femme aurait certainement été séduite par sa stature et le charme que cela lui donnait. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas d'Hinata. Naruto habitait encore son cœur, ou alors elle était aussi aveugle que celui-ci l'avait été, pour voir tout ce qu'il faisait pour y entrer et y effacer le blond une bonne fois pour toute.

Ce fut ainsi lors d'une de ses sorties que l'Otsutsuki fit plus ample connaissance avec les amis de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était dans un parc en pleine discussion avec les filles qu'elle avait entendu qu'on la saluait. Reconnaissant la voix, Hinata était parti à sa rencontre.

« - Bonjour, Toneri.

\- Je vois que le destin nous réunit encore une fois.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Je vois que tu es avec tes amis. Je vais donc te laisser,…, à moins que tu veuilles bien me les présenter. Je serai ravi de faire leur connaissance dans des circonstances un peu plus détendues, n'en ayant pas beaucoup moi-même.

\- Oui,…, pourquoi pas, » lui accorda Hinata.

Ce fut donc suivi par Toneri qu'elle se dirigea à nouveau vers ses camarades d'enfance. Les voyant approchés, les petits-amis respectifs avaient rejoint leurs dulcinées, Gaara se montrant le plus possessif en serrant avec force l'avant-bras de Matsuri qui en grimaça quelque peu. Trop concentré sur le nouvel arrivant et à rassurer leur compagnon qui désirait marquer leur territoire face à un envahisseur séduisant, personne n'y fit attention. Après les présentations d'usage, il dut prendre congé, en souhaitant avoir la chance de les recroiser. Après son départ, tous posèrent leur regard sur Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. A cela, les premières à y réagir furent les filles qui se jetèrent sur elle pour avoir plus d'informations. Elles la bombardèrent tellement de questions qu'elles ne lui laissèrent pas vraiment de temps pour y répondre. Ainsi, elles n'apprirent pas grand-chose, à part ce que Hiashi avait lui-même appris.

Sasuke qui regardait tout ce déballage d'un mauvais œil, pensant à Naruto, remarqua que la plus déçue à ne rien se mettre sous la dent était Sakura, à moins qu'il ait des hallucinations. Se secouant la tête pour enlever de sa tête l'idée que la rose rêvait de mettre Hinata avec un autre, il préféra se persuader que c'était pour son meilleur ami qu'elle s'inquiétait également. Un touché de Juugo lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de cela et que c'était à Hinata de faire ses choix. Soufflant silencieusement, il reconnut qu'il avait raison, mais il avait mal pour Naruto. Il était toujours persuadé que les deux étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Il était tellement désolé que les choses se soient terminées ainsi. Il n'était pas le seul à s'y pencher. Shino, aussi, pensait qu'une autre fin aurait pu avoir lieu dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait hâte de terminer son projet et pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible, il s'entretint avec Shikamaru qui accepta de lui apporter son aide. En fait, les deux n'aimaient pas trop ce bellâtre qui avait osé faire un baisemain à toutes les filles, sauf peut-être Matsuri, surement à cause du regard assassin de Gaara.

Ainsi se passèrent les derniers jours des vacances. La rentrée était de nouveau arrivée au sein des écoles et des universités. Sasuke était de retour auprès de ses camarades élève-officier depuis la veille. D'ailleurs, il y retrouva comme convenu Naruto. Toujours un peu en colère contre lui, il lui envoya une bonne droite dans sa face. Les fesses au sol et la main sur la mâchoire, le blond en ria, comprenant un peu son frère de cœur. Montrant qu'il était sans aucune rancune, il accepta la main que Sasuke lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever. Ce fut sur le même ton que les deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre tout en discutant. L'Uchiwa tentait de lui faire avouer où il était parti. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami resta dans le flou. Il ne sut que peu de chose. Naruto s'était reposé au sein d'un lieu un peu perdu dans la forêt. Il lui raconta même les tentatives de séduction de la gente féminine.

« - Et tu as succombé ? Demanda Sasuke, d'un ton curieux et voulant surtout savoir s'il avait trouvé de nouveau le bonheur ailleurs.

\- J'aurai pu, vu que je suis libre comme l'air maintenant, lui avoua son camarade. Elles n'étaient pas mal, même très jolies, mais… L'image d'Hinata m'en a empêché. J'avais l'impression de la tromper… C'est idiot, hein ?

\- Non, pas du tout, le rassura le ténébreux. Cela prouve sans doute que tu continues à l'aimer. Je pense que trahir tes sentiments t'a donné cette impression… ou alors tu as du mal à prendre le risque d'une nouvelle rupture si ta nouvelle histoire se termine mal.

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis par rapport à mes sentiments, lui révéla l'Uzumaki. M'éloigner d'elle m'a fait étrangement du bien… Après tout, je n'ai rien fait de mal durant notre relation, alors pourquoi pas passer à autre chose…, mais oui, tu as sans doute raison… Je vais avoir quelques difficultés à faire de nouveau confiance… Et puis, coucher pour coucher, ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Ouais, si ce n'est pas pour se respecter, il n'y a pas d'intérêt.

\- A part se faire un peu plaisir.

\- Un plaisir bien éphémère. Enfin, certain y trouvent leur compte, affirma l'Uchiwa en pensant à Kiba. Qui sommes nous pour les juger ? A chacun de savoir si cela leur convient et tant qu'il se respecte et respecte l'autre.

\- Pas faux, lui accorda Naruto. Bon, je pourrai à la rigueur tenter une histoire avec Sakura.

\- Tu es sérieux ?!

\- Depuis qu'elle a remis de l'ordre dans sa vie, elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée. J'ai confiance en elle.

\- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes,…, enfin, tu sais, pour envisager ça ? »

Le silence suivit cette question. L'Uchiwa n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Alors comme ça, son meilleur ami avait réfléchi à se mettre en couple avec Sakura. Il avait beau avoir très bien entendu son affirmation, il avait du mal à la croire vrai. Soudain, un rire s'éleva dans les airs. Tournant la tête, Sasuke vit Naruto se plier en deux, s'esclaffant comme un enfant. Les larmes aux yeux, ce dernier se calma au bout de quelques secondes d'un fou rire.

« - Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. C'était trop drôle.

\- Tu t'es moqué de moi, réalisa l'Uchiwa. Punaise, Naruto. Je vais t'exploser.

\- Ok, ok, ok, leva les mains le blond pour se protéger. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas m'en empêcher.

\- Pst. Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu sais ça.

\- Si tu le dis, lui accorda l'Uzumaki avant de reprendre un ton plus cérémonieux. Plus sérieusement. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. De plus, je ne pense pas retomber amoureux d'une autre pour le moment… et certainement pas de Sakura. Et puis, il y a Lee.

\- Ouais. Il semblerait qu'il passe de plus en plus de temps avec elle. Sakura m'a avoué se sentir bien avec lui, alors il a ses chances.

\- Parfois, je nous imagine bien accompagner notre petite sœur jusqu'à l'autel où un Lee euphorique l'attendrait. Ce serait drôle, surtout s'il en vient à détruire la salle de réception à cause d'un peu d'alcool. Tu te souviens comment on a découvert son effet sur lui ?

\- Ouais, pouffa Sasuke. Je crois que c'était à la plage, avec nos premières bières. Il avait défié des mecs plus âgés et plus baraqués que lui. C'était un vrai carnage. Il en a envoyé plusieurs à l'hôpital.

\- En y rependant, heureusement, qu'aucun n'a porté plainte.

\- Ils avaient trop honte de s'être pris une raclée par un gringalet qui faisait la moitié de leur taille, » ria Naruto.

La discussion continua ainsi entre les deux meilleurs amis, le ténébreux préférant ne pas aborder le sujet de Toneri et lui apprendre son rapprochement avec Hinata. Tout cela se fit sous le regard d'un Shino silencieux. Ce dernier avait été témoin sans le vouloir de la conversation. Il avait rangé son frein quand il avait entendu Naruto ne rien se reprocher et pensa à ce qu'il avait dans son sac. Son projet était terminé et il espérait que cela lui fera ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela allait amener, et se posait encore la question s'il le lui donnera. Enfin, pour le moment, il regarda au loin et y vit Neji qui ne dénia pas saluer l'Uzumaki. Il eut un léger hochement de tête à l'encontre de Sasuke et pour lui, mais rien pour ce dernier. Il semblerait que les quatre mousquetaires étaient morts.


	15. Une clé de vérité

Les semaines suivantes suivirent leur cours normal, sans trop de changement. Tous étaient submergés par leur étude et leurs travaux respectifs. La seule différence notable avec le semestre précédent se présenta sous la forme d'étudiants assidus à séduire une héritière. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. En effet, la majorité des universitaires étaient déjà en couple ou donnaient foi à la une de ce fameux journal. Face à un jeune homme autant riche qu'appartenant à une famille des plus influentes, ils se décourageaient avant même de tenter leur chance. Et puis, ils avaient d'autres objectifs que de courir derrière une fille. Ils étaient déjà entrain de construire leur avenir, tout comme la plupart de leurs homologues féminins dont l'indifférence la plus totale était le credo. Par contre, pour une minorité de la gente masculine, la savoir de nouveau célibataire avait réveillé chez eux une certaine convoitise.

Certains se montrèrent subtils et des plus polis. Toutefois, après quelques tentatives, ils jetèrent l'éponge. En fait, ils comprenaient bien vite qu'elle avait plutôt tendance à les fuir et qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, surtout quand la rumeur d'un cousin capable de les envoyer à l'hôpital arrivait à leurs oreilles ou face à des yeux masculins inquisiteurs. En effet, Juugo et certains de ses amis veillaient au grain. Certaines personnes pourraient penser qu'ils faisaient cela pour le compte de Naruto, mais ce serait une erreur. Ils tentaient de les jauger et ainsi de la préserver des profiteurs. En plus de cela, la Hyuga était peut-être jolie, mais son manque de confiance et sa personnalité refroidissaient ces étudiants quelque peu. Elle ne leur convenait pas vraiment. Par contre, ils découvrirent une personne ouverte et accessible, en gros le contraire de l'image qu'ils avaient des gens richissimes. Au final, ils retournèrent à leur vie.

D'autres n'eurent pas la même considération. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient était de l'avoir dans leur lit, et pourquoi pas profiter de sa fortune. Cependant, ils craignaient un peu Hiashi et sa capacité à réclamer justice dès que quelqu'un osait toucher à un seul cheveu de sa fille. Courageux mais pas téméraire, enfin, s'ils avaient encore conscience de la gravité de leur acte. Malheureusement, une minorité d'entre eux laissaient bien volontiers cette petite voix au vestiaire. Ainsi, plus d'une fois, alors qu'elle était seule à marcher dans les couloirs, Hinata devait faire face à l'assiduité de jeunes hommes de plus en plus lourds à se croire les plus séduisants ou les bad boys casanova de l'université. Cependant, ils repartaient à chaque fois la queue entre les jambes, une queue glacée par un snobisme glaciale de leur cible.

Pas qu'elle désirait leur manquer de respect, mais la Hyuga ne supportait pas ce genre de type qui se croyait irrésistible ou d'être simplement le centre d'intérêt des autres dont elle suspectait les intentions. Alors, elle les fuyait, jouant l'indifférente. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas faire de nouvelles connaissances et de discuter, mais son cercle d'amis lui suffisait amplement. Malheureusement pour elle, vexés ou pensant juste que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle tombe dans leur filet, certains ne comprenaient pas vraiment le message. Ainsi, bien qu'ils gardent d'une certaine façon leur distance, Hinata dut faire face à des ragots, des sifflements, certes discrets, mais présents, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur dessein. En plus de cela s'ajoutèrent d'autres murmures. Ces derniers féminins avaient certes beaucoup diminué ces derniers mois, mais ils revinrent au grand galop suite à cette assiduité masculine.

Plus d'une fois, l'ex de Naruto dût faire face aux regards noirs de certaines de ses camarades universitaires qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt de leur crush sur elle. Celles-ci ne supportaient pas ne pas réussir à séduire leur cible ou de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient qu'un plan d'un soir pour eux. Au lieu de comprendre d'où venait leur aveuglement sur le type d'homme qu'était leur amant ou que leur coup de cœur n'était pas forcément intéressé, elles préféraient en rejeter la faute sur Hinata, mais surtout sur sa position sociale et sa fortune. Ainsi, recommencèrent les commentaires calomnieux et les ragots comme quoi, elle se « tapait » un homme tous les soirs avant de le rejeter pour un autre le lendemain. Ces célibataires frustrées étaient rejointes à certain moment par les femmes jalouses qui craignaient de voir leur petit-ami succombé à cette héritière et ainsi, les tromper. Des scènes de ménage avait parfois lieu après le passage de la Hyuga, si une d'entre elles espionnait son copain la suivre du regard ou juste lever les yeux sur elle.

La pauvre victime ne sentait alors mal d'être responsable d'autant d'animosité amoureuse, priant ne pas être la cause de rupture. Bien que tous ses détracteurs ne fussent pas nombreux, leurs moqueries et leurs attaques blessaient la fille de Hiashi au fil du temps, mais surtout réveillaient la peur qu'elle avait ressenti l'année précédente face aux pamphlets. Au lieu d'être écrites, toutes les critiques étaient prononcées sous cape. Ce qui était pire, car avant, elle avait pu espérer qu'une poignée était contre elle, mais maintenant, les rumeurs risquaient de se répandre comme une nuée de poudre, et déclencher un véritable enfer pour elle. Elle qui avait tant apprécié cette période d'alcalmie, se vit replonger dans la tourmente. Ne voulant s'y noyer, Hinata s'accrocha à un fin espoir. Que cela ne durera que le temps de quelques jours. En attendant, elle tentait tant bien que mal de donner le change.

Cependant, son vœu ne fut pas entendu. En effet, plus les jours passaient, plus les murmures s'accentuaient sur son passage. Au fil du temps, sa silhouette se tassait pour paraître la plus petite possible, ses épaules se lever, comme pour cacher son visage et s'extraire de la réalité, alors qu'elle marchait parmi les étudiants. Pourtant, ces derniers gardaient leur distance. Leur aura était toutefois si sombre sur elle que la sœur d'Hanabi avait l'impression d'être envahie. Cette dernière était ainsi de plus en plus décontenancée, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait bien tenté encore une fois de se faire entendre par le doyen de l'université ou par le professeur responsable de sa branche, mais rien ne vint pour l'aider, à part des conseils de patience et de l'hypocrisie.

Quand à ses amies, elles semblaient ne rien voir. Il fallait dire que la jeune torturée faisait tout pour ne rien montrer, se faisant très discrète. La peur du jugement ou qu'on s'en prenne à ses copines de toujours, ou qu'on lui tourne le dos à cause de ses problèmes, l'empêchaient d'en parler. Et puis, elle croyait dur comme fer que se plaindre l'aurait montrée faible et encouragerait ses détractrices à accentuer leur attaque. Elles allaient surement se lasser et passer leur chemin. Ce n'était qu'une question de patience, se rassurait comme elle le pouvait Hinata. Sinon, à côté de cela, sa vie allait plutôt dans le bon sens. Tout se passait bien auprès de Kurama et Byakugan. Les anciens semblaient lui foutre la paix et ne lui cherchaient plus des poux. Certains avaient bien sûr l'indélicatesse de lui demander comment cela s'avançait avec Toneri. Et du bien entendu, elle ne répondait rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de les démentir.

L'héritière n'avait pas du tout envi qu'ils la bassinent avec un sermon comme quoi il lui fallait lui mettre la main dessus. Elle était certaine qu'ils auraient été sourds à la réalité de leur lien. Pourtant, seul de l'amitié les unissait tout deux. Comme promis, les jeunes gens étaient repartis sur de nouvelles bases. D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'Otsutsuki, Hinat l'avait bien souvent croisé au centre équestre, mais également dans les rues et les parcs de Konoha. A chaque fois, cela semblait du pur hasard, mais il n'était pas rare que le neveu de Kaguya l'invita à boire ou à cheminer ensemble. Habillé un peu plus décontracté dans son jean, son t-shirt et son polo, il ressemblait aux jeunes de son âge. Comme si l'habit faisait le moine, Toneri se montrait alors plus abordable et détendu, se mettant souvent à plaisanter, bien qu'il était du genre plus sérieux que Naruto.

Ce dernier, à côté, était l'image du boutentrain, de celui qui laissait sa partie enfantine s'exprimer, refusant que la morosité l'emporte sur la joie de vivre. Certes, les derniers mois l'ont montré sous un ciel de nuage, mais elle était certaine, qu'avec l'aide de leurs amis, mais surtout de Sakura, la vraie personnalité du blond ressortirait bientôt. Penser à lui, rendait nostalgique Hinata. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Ils étaient à la fois semblables et différents. Elle avait appris lors d'une de leur excursion, que Toneri avait, tout comme Naruto, perdu ses parents et avait vécu un enfer à l'orphelinat et dans les différentes familles d'accueil jusqu'à ce que sa tante vienne le chercher.

Ce qui différait entre eux fut la façon d'aborder le sujet. Chez l'Uzumaki, son récit avait été rempli de pudeur. Il ne l'avait jamais crié sur tous les toits, en parlant qu'aux personnes dont il avait confiance. Pas qu'il en avait honte, mais il estimait que cela appartenait à sa vie privée et qu'il refusait d'engendrer de la pitié à son égard. C'était surtout ce sentiment dont Naruto ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il s'était toujours battu pour qu'on le juge en fonction de ses actes, et non au travers de son malheureux passé. A l'opposé, son enfance fut pratiquement le premier thème abordé par l'Otsutsuki, comme une revendication. Cependant, une étrange émotion avait envahie Hinata. De la compassion, certes sentiment non répréhensible, mais il existait autre chose. C'était comme une gêne, comme si par son histoire, il désirait faire naître de la sympathie que par ce biais. Ce ressenti se renforça et se vérifia quand, une après-midi, Toneri fit plus ample connaissance avec les amis de la Hyuga.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il l'avait croisée au détour d'un parc à l'improviste, enfin, semblait-il. Constatant qu'elle était entourée de ses plus proches camarades, Toneri avait alors formulé le souhait de leur être présenté un peu plus informellement que la dernière fois. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénients, Hinata avait alors accédé à sa demande. Bien qu'un peu suspicieux et un peu réticent dans l'ensemble, à part peut-être Sakura qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, tous lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Il était un ami à une d'entre eux, alors pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance et cela malgré le fait qu'il existait une certaine gêne par rapport à Naruto. L'Otsutsuki se montra alors charmant, ouvert d'esprit et chaleureux, s'intéressant à chacun d'entre eux. Ainsi, après un petit résumé de sa vie, mais surtout de son enfance, qui engendra un nuage de compassion, surtout chez la gente féminine, il leur posait des questions et les écoutait avec cérémonie. Il accepta même un défi de Lee, en riant de l'excentricité de ce dernier. Le disciple de Gaï avait vu le sourire de sa rose et la suspecta d'être intéressée par le jeune homme. Face à un nouveau rival, il avait pris le taureau par les cornes et était décidé à lui montrer qu'il était prêt à ne pas se laisser faire, tout en espérant impressionner la belle.

Ce ne fut pas le seul à ressentir des doutes sur l'Haruno. Ino aussi avait espionné sa façon d'accepter Toneri, se montrant la plus touchée par son histoire, mais aussi la plus curieuse sur sa personne. La blonde se promit alors de la prendre à part pour en connaître tous les aboutissants. Dans le souci d'en savoir plus, elle fut à l'image de sa meilleure amie et se mit à poser énormément de questions. Saï le prit assez mal, les mêmes soupçons de Lee lui arrivant à l'esprit, mais à l'encontre de sa fiancée cette fois. Il s'était alors approché d'elle et d'un geste possessif, l'avait plaqué contre lui alors qu'elle discutait avec l'Otsustsuki. Regardant son amant, Ino y vit la jalousie et, bien que touchée, essaya de lui faire comprendre par une caresse subtile sur le bras, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Face à cette scène, Toneri en profita pour les féliciter de leurs fiançailles. Le couple en fut surpris avant de comprendre par ses dires que ce fut Hinata qui l'en avait informé.

Entendre que leur compagne divulguait des informations privées à un parfait inconnu, hérissa les poils de Matsuri. Une angoisse autrefois endormie par une promesse de confidentialité et de silence prononcée par la dite héritière se réveilla en elle. Si elle était prête à dévoiler certaine chose sur son entourage, qu'avait-elle pu lui dire la concernant ? Cette crainte fut telle qu'elle lorgna sur son petit-ami, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Etait-ce en mal ou en bien ? Personne ne le sut, pas même Temari, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur le nouvel arrivant. Suspicieuse que cette dernière était avec les hommes, la No Sabaku essayait de le jauger, mais ne vit rien qui l'alarma. Toneri était souriant, avenant et des plus attentionnés. Il regardait chacun avec des yeux notant le respect et une bienveillance notoire. Aucune perversité ne semblait briller derrière ses pupilles. De par son attitude, il était l'exact opposé de Naruto tout en étant semblable. L'un était une véritable pile électrique, ayant fait du mal à une de ses amies, alors que le second était plus calme, dégageant pourtant une énergie forte, tout en semblant protecteur. C'était assez déroutant comme sensation, mais elle comprit pourquoi Hinata paraissait à l'aise avec lui.

Temari délaissait donc Matsuri, qui ne savait plus où se mettre et se contentait d'être silencieuse, la tête basse à côté de Gaara, étranger à tout ce qui l'entourait. La sœur de celui-ci préférait visiblement observer l'Otsutsuki. Ce dernier continuait à discourir avec Saï qui découvrit chez son interlocuteur un passionné d'art. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent de peintures, de sculptures, mais surtout de la vision du fiancé d'Ino. Au fil de leur conversation, ce dernier oublia bien vite sa suspicion face à un connaisseur qui semblait boire ses paroles, et s'intéresser à ses projets futurs. Toneri alla même plus loin en informant le futur peintre qu'il désirait ouvrir un jour une galerie d'art et qu'il comptait sur lui pour être le premier exposant. Sa façon de voir les choses l'enthousiasmait. La Yamanaka en fut si heureuse pour Saï qu'elle omit à son tour d'interroger Sakura sur son subit intérêt pour le nouvel ami d'Hinata.

L'étudiant en art ne fut pas le seul à avoir droit à cet enthousiasme. En effet, durant une autre rencontre fortuite ou non, Choji en bénéficia également. Le neveu de Kaguya se préoccupa ainsi de l'Akimichi. Au fil des questions, celui-ci lui apprit qu'il souhaitait étendre les affaires en diversifiant un peu plus l'entreprise familiale. Pourquoi ne pas faire connaître la cuisine polynésienne au monde ? Sa relation avec Karui lui en avait fait gouter la saveur et avec le père de sa dulcinée, il avait déjà abordé le projet. Là encore, Toneri l'informa être prêt à investir dans ce domaine, lui qui aime tant manger de la bonne cuisine. Ainsi, l'Otsutsuki fit son possible pour être accepté par le groupe. Tous le voyaient leur relation avec lui sous les meilleurs auspices. De plus, la plupart des filles pensait qu'il correspondait bien à Hinata.

Oh, bien sûr, la concernée les contredisait, affirmant qu'il n'était qu'une connaissance, voir même un ami. Tenten abandonnait bien vite, consciente que son cœur appartenait encore à Naruto. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre, quand on l'espionnait entrain de regarder de vieilles photos. La nostalgie et l'amour se lisaient dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, la future professeur d'éducation physique se demandait comment Neji allait réagir au nouveau soupirant de sa cousine. Elle angoissait de revivre le même scénario qu'avant la rupture. Karui et Temari s'en fichaient un peu au final. Ino était plus préoccupée par l'attitude de Sakura pour pousser plus loin. Cette dernière était la plus assidue à pousser la Hyuga à la confidence sur ses réels sentiments pour Toneri, la poussant presque à oublier le blond dans ses bras. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendue lui dire qu'il formerait un beau couple ? La Yamanaka ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Etait-ce pour l'aider ou pour l'enfoncer ? Etait-ce pour récupérer Naruto ? En tout cas, ses interrogations se réveillèrent à nouveau. Ainsi un jour, elle aborda sa meilleure amie.

« - Sakura, j'aimerai savoir quelque chose ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- A quoi tu joues avec Hinata ? J'ai l'impression que tu veux l'inciter à sortir avec son nouvel ami. Je croyais qu'il te plaisait.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

\- Ah bon, j'ai cru pourtant, vu comment tu l'as accueilli l'autre jour. Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Non, pas spécialement, se mit à réfléchir Sakura. Bien qu'il est un beau jeune homme et d'un certain côté, il me fait penser à Naruto. C'est surement pour ça qu'il a su toucher notre petite timide, elle qui a tant de mal à se lier avec quelqu'un.

-…

\- Tu as raison dans un sens. Il aurait pu me plaire, continua la rose face au silence d'Ino. Cependant, je trouve qu'il irait mieux avec Hinata. Ils sont du même milieu. Ils sont calmes tous les deux, ayant reçu la même éducation. Ils ont pas mal de points communs. Oui, il est le type de mec pour Hinata.

\- Et puis, cela t'arrange. Tu pourras avoir Naruto comme ça, testa la Yamanaka.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, voyons. Tu sais bien qu'il ne me voit que comme une sœur, même après sa rupture… Bien que…

\- Bien que… ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, mais Naruto m'a fait une confidence il n'y a pas si longtemps au téléphone.

\- Une confidence ? Quelle confidence ?

\- Et bien, se mit à murmurer Sakura. Ses sentiments pour Hinata se seraient estompés. Il commencerait même à penser que leur rupture était le mieux à faire, vu qu'au final, ils n'étaient plus si heureux ensemble. Il a même reconnu qu'il était plus préoccupé par moi que par elle. Ce qui veut tout dire pour lui.

\- Et ben.

\- Il aurait même rencontré quelques filles durant ses week-ends.

\- Alors c'est là que se trouve l'explication de son absence ces derniers temps ?

\- Apparemment, haussa des épaules l'Haruno. Il paraît même que Sasuke le suit dans ses frasques pour éviter qu'il fasse une bêtise.

\- Et bien, pauvre Juugo, se mit à souffler Ino en rajoutant pour elle-même, pauvre Hinata. Il doit se sentir bien seul… Dommage qu'il refuse de venir avec nous. Nous aurions pu lui remonter le moral. C'est un chic type.

\- C'est vrai. Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas l'y obliger.

\- Alors c'est pour toutes ces raisons que tu mets ton grain de sel avec Toneri. Pour ne pas qu'Hinata soit trop triste quand elle le découvrira. Elle aura déjà quelqu'un.

La rose acquiesça, en affichant quand même un petit air désolé.

\- En tout cas, cela n'empêche pas Naruto de trouver du temps pour t'appeler, continua la petite-amie de Saï. Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'il ait à nouveau des sentiments pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, reconnut Sakura.

\- Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? Tu sortirais avec lui ?

\- Honnêtement, seul l'avenir connait la réponse, lui répondit son amie, d'un air énigmatique. Et puis, si cela arrivait, Hinata ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. C'est elle qui a voulu rompre. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça. »

Ne désirant pas pousser plus loin cet interrogatoire, Sakura s'éloigna et reprit le cours de leur sortie entre meilleure amie. Alors qu'Ino, comprenant le message, la rattrapait, la porte du magasin devant laquelle elles s'étaient arrêtées pour parler, s'ouvrit. Elle céda le passage à une Hyuga, des larmes dans les yeux, sortant de sa cachette. Sans le vouloir, elle avait entendu la conversation alors qu'elle-même était de sortie avec sa sœur. Elle avait aperçu ses amies et avait désiré les saluer quand les révélations de la rose étaient arrivées à ses oreilles. Cela l'avait arrêté net dans son entreprise. Alors comme ça, Naruto acceptait enfin la rupture et reconnaissait la véracité de ses propos lors de leur séparation. Bien que soulagée, le cœur d'Hinata était meurtri, comme s'il avait espéré le contraire. Maintenant que faire ? Le prendre en exemple, et laisser une chance à quelqu'un d'autre ? A Toneri, peut-être ? Elle n'était pas aveugle, et avait bien vu l'ambiguïté de son attitude à son égard. Il disait vouloir de l'amitié, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'il aimerait plus que cela. Il fallait voir tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter par son entourage et les ronds de jambes qu'il faisait aux anciens.

Tous l'acceptaient parmi eux. Enfin, tous était un grand mot. En effet, Shikamaru restait assez distant, ne désirant pas vraiment mieux le connaître, mais sans pour autant l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. En fait, il donnait plus l'impression de le surveiller. Hinata mit ce comportement sur la loyauté que le Nara avait pour Naruto. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ce qui se tramait, ou plutôt qui risquait de se tramer entre Sakura et son ex, quelle place accorder à l'Otsutsuki ? Et puis, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Elle se devait de le reconnaître. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, respectée, bien que légèrement écoutée. Elle s'était même surprise à ne plus penser à Naruto quand elle était avec lui. Son amour pour ce dernier commencerait-il donc aussi à s'estomper pour que son cœur en accueille un autre ? La Hyuga ne savait plus trop bien ce qu'elle éprouvait. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de temps pour remettre tout cela en place dans son esprit ? Quand soudain, une petite voix la rappela à la réalité. C'était Hanabi qui, inquiète de la voir ainsi immobile, le regard dans le vaque, l'interpellait. La rassurant, son aînée lui sourit et l'entraîna dans la rue marchande pour continuer leurs emplettes.

Ce qu'Hinata ignorait était qu'elle avait été vue par Sakura, mais trop concentrée par sa conversation, cette dernière n'avait pas daigné lui accorder de l'importance. Elle avait préféré vaguer à ses occupations, le sourire aux lèvres, se sentant comme une reine au milieu de cette rue, tous ses paquets à la main. D'ailleurs, Ino se demandait si cela ne faisait pas un peu trop d'argent dépensé, mais surtout où son amie avait trouvé les moyens de se payer toutes ses tenues et ses chaussures hors de prix. Les jours se suivirent ainsi, sans gros de changement, Toneri se faisant une petite place dans le groupe. Bizarrement, il y trouvait son compte et s'y sentait bien, lui qui pensait y perdre son temps. Finalement, faire le bon ami le pesait de moins en moins. Son sentiment de solitude s'éloignait de lui à chaque fois un peu plus à leur contact. De cela, il était le plus reconnaissant à Hinata, la rendant encore plus précieuse à ses yeux. Toutefois, cette douce chaleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, ne fut pas suffisante pour l'arrêter de voir Kin. Sans le savoir, et pensant que chacune de ses visites renforçait leurs sentiments, cette dernière lui servait de défouloir. Si elle en prenait conscience, peut-être l'idée qu'il pourrait lui demandé de divorcer pour l'épouser à son tour n'aurait pas émergé de son esprit.

Bientôt les vacances de février arrivèrent. Personne ne vit l'ombre d'un Uzumaki ou d'un Uchiwa avant ce premier jour de congé. Les deux firent leur entrée au sein de leur domicile en face d'un Iruka et d'une Mei, heureux de les revoir. Le couple n'essaya même pas de demander des explications à leur absence durant des semaines, surtout après avoir vu l'état dans lequel était Naruto. Ce dernier les avait à peine salués, leur souriant juste avant de se diriger vers sa suite après leur avoir affirmé une nouvelle fois qu'il était vraiment content que son père adoptif ait trouvé chaussure à son pied. A la sortie de son petit monologue, il avait repris sa marche, le torse voûté, la mélancolie dans la voix et les yeux. Interloqué par cette attitude, l'instituteur interrogea en silence Sasuke qui était aussi peiné que lui et qui hochait négativement de la tête. Il lui fit ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment et que même lui, n'en connaissait que la surface.

Prenant la main de Juugo, le ténébreux l'emmena dans leur chambre pour y déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre avec lui au sein de la volière. Là-bas, il profita d'un temps en amoureux, tous deux parlant de ce qui s'était passé durant les semaines précédentes, bien que le roux avait quand même obtenu des nouvelles. Quand à Sasuke, ce moment fut comme une dette qu'il remboursait à son amant, à cet amant qui avait encore accepté qu'il resta auprès de son meilleur ami. Naruto avait le moral dans les chaussettes depuis qu'un soir, Shino lui avait remis une clé USB. Cela s'était fait dans la plus grande discrétion. Il avait mis plusieurs jours pour se convaincre de l'ouvrir, mais quand cela avait été fait, il en était ressorti blanc, et une lueur de colère dans le regard. Juugo écoutait en silence, touché par le désarroi de son petit-ami qui ne savait plus comment faire réagir l'Uzumaki, malgré une petite tristesse au coeur. Le ténébreux en était bien conscient. Le roux devait fatiguer à l'entendre parler de ce dernier, mais il avait besoin d'en parler et lui en fut reconnaissant. Il l'était tellement qu'un projet se construit dans son esprit, car lui aussi était épuisé de tout ça.

Malgré cette lourde atmosphère, le lendemain, Sasuke et Naruto trouvèrent assez de motivation pour suivre Juugo au parc où s'était organisée une nouvelle réunion entre tous les amis. Bien qu'il traîne des pieds, suivant le couple par réflexe, le blond apprécia l'air libre, lui qui était bien resté enfermer dans sa chambre en dehors des heures de formation, le nez plongé dans ses études. Personne ne l'avait vu agir ainsi, pas même l'Uchiwa. Etait-ce pour oublier quelque chose ? Pour devenir le premier de la promotion et réussir si bien qu'il aura la chance de choisir l'arme dans laquelle il servira ? Surement des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit alors que le trio était en marche, la plupart de leurs amis était déjà réunie. Hinata, assisse sur un banc, regardait Kiba qui, à côté de Shino, paraissait nerveux et indécis, même Akamaru ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens, alors que c'était un chien habituellement calme et serein. A croire qu'il reflétait l'humeur de son maître. Elle était presque certaine que celui-ci hésitait à partir ou à rester. Ce comportement durait depuis que Toneri avait fait la connaissance du groupe. Depuis la première fois, le frère d'Anna trouvait toujours un prétexte pour prendre congé ou disparaissait sans explication. Intriguée et peinée par cette attitude, la jeune femme alla à l'encontre de deux jeunes hommes et interpela l'Inuzuka qui le suivit un peu à l'égard.

« - Tu as des problèmes Kiba ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui répondit-il, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien… et puis, tu quittes toujours nos réunions avec précipitations et en nous donnant des excuses de moins en moins crédible, alors oui, je m'inquiète un peu. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais…, hésita le maître d'Akamaru avant de se décider, fatigué de garder tout pour lui. Bon, écoute,…, mes études ne se passent pas comme prévu. J'ai été convoqué par le responsable de mon cursus. Mes notes sont en baisse. Il a voulu me prévenir que si je ne redressais pas la barre, je risque de ne pas passer l'année suivante, et il ne pourra rien y faire, malgré son amitié pour ma mère.

\- Il doit se montrer impartial, comprit Hinata.

\- Ouais, alors il m'a fait une faveur. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une faveur, s'énerva un peu l'Inuzuka. Il m'a mis sous la tutelle d'une étudiante en dernière année pour m'aider. Elle doit me donner des cours particuliers dans les matières où j'ai du mal.»

Un silence suivit cette explication qui laissa perplexe Hinata, qui était quand même à la limite d'éclater de rire. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cette nouvelle pouvait mettre en rogne son meilleur ami, à moins que…

-Ne me dis pas que ta fierté en a pris en coup. Tu n'avais qu'à travailler au lieu de passer ton temps dans les boîtes de nuit à draguer, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Au ça va. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre. J'ai suffisamment de ma sœur et de ma mère.

\- Désolée, reconnut la Hyuga. Mais comprend qu'elles ne font que s'inquiéter pour toi et ton avenir. C'est leur rôle. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui a de grave à se faire aider pour réussir à accomplir son rêve, sauf si ce n'est plus le cas. »

Kiba se mit à réfléchir aux paroles d'Hinata. Il désirait toujours devenir vétérinaire. Ce n'était pas le problème. Cependant, quand il avait découvert l'identité de sa tutrice, le monde s'était un peu écroulé. A croire que le karma était contre lui. Leur rencontre s'était faite au milieu de la bibliothèque du campus. La jeune femme était assisse à une table, dans la contemplation de livres de biologie et de sociologie. Apparemment, elle travaillait à son rapport de fin d'année. La tête basse, son visage était caché derrière de longs cheveux. Seuls des lunettes étaient visibles. Chouette, une grosse tête, avait-il ironisé. Se mettant debout devant la table de travail, il avait raclé de la gorge pour se faire connaître. Se tournant vers lui, le visage qui se dessina lui avait coupé le souffle. Il n'avait pas été le seul. L'étudiante avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant. Se levant, elle resta immobile pendant un temps. Puis, dans un mouvement synchrone, Kiba et elle avaient pointé leur doigt vers l'autre en criant :

« - Toi ! »

Les deux n'avaient pas réussi à croire qu'ils se revoyaient dans de telles circonstances. Le plus étonné avait été bien sûr Kiba. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la rencontré ici, lui qui pensait qu'elle travaillait dans le milieu du sexe. Bon dieu, c'était surement une plaisanterie. De son côté, l'étudiante s'était mordue la lèvre afin d'éviter de faire un scandale. A l'opposé de l'Inuzuka, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait de le croiser au sein de l'école vétérinaire. Elle avait même tout fait pour l'éviter un maximum, surtout après la manière dont ils s'étaient croisés. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans l'obligation de le prendre sous son aile pour qu'il remonte sa moyenne. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avait commencé le maître d'Akamaru.

-J'étudie ici, figure-toi.

\- Mais bien sûr, l'avait défiée le jeune homme. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt te trémousser et chauffer une salle remplie de libertins lubriques. Après tout, avec les parents comme les tiens, c'est tout ce que tu peux espérer.

\- Comment ? N'en revenait pas son interlocutrice. Pour ta gouverne, je suis la major de ma promotion et mes parents ont un master en économie et en management. Je te fais une faveur bien énorme d'accepter de t'aider. J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un type comme toi.

-…

\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à me justifier face à un je m'en foustiste de première qui ne pense qu'à se faire toutes les filles du campus. J'ai tout à fait le droit de me trouver ici et si cela ne te plait pas, ça m'est complètement égal.

\- Je… »

Face à cette défense des plus acharnées, Kiba ne sut pas trop quoi dire. A part sa mère, ou devant sa sœur, il avait toujours eu la répartie facile et cinglante à l'encontre de la gente féminine. Bon, ses propos ne volaient pas bien haut, mais il arrivait à leur clouer le bec. Cela pouvait paraître machiste égoïste et tout ce qu'on veut, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Cependant, en cet instant, il avait été à sec, mais surtout, il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir été trop loin cette fois. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas jugé des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fait, au fond de lui, il leur en voulait encore de la punition que lui avait gratifiée sa mère quand il était revenu chez lui après ce fameux soir. Tout de même un peu penaud, tout en refusant de le montrer et de le reconnaître, il s'était alors contenté de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Cette inaction avait eu le don d'énerver son interlocutrice qui réussit tant bien que mal à se contenir. Débitée autant que déçue, elle s'était rassisse sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Les coudes appuyés sur le bureau, la tête entre ses mains, elle s'était mise à réfléchir. Tout en soufflant, elle avait repris la parole.

« - Ca ne va pas le faire, nous deux. Je vais aller voir ton responsable et le prévenir. Il te trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre..., même si cet espoir est bien mince. »

Ni une, ni deux, cette phrase avait glacé le sang de Kiba. Ce dernier avait compris en une fraction de seconde qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa dernière chance de sauver son année. Vu la charge de travail que leur formation réclamait, peu de monde se proposait à aider un autre étudiant pour des cours de soutien. De plus, comme il avait poursuivi de ses assiduités pratiquement toutes les jolies filles de l'école vétérinaire sans rien leur promettre hormis une nuit de folie et se valant de ce fait la hargne de certains camarades masculins, il n'était pas certain d'obtenir cette perle rare. Il ne voulait pas non plus tomber sur une mocheté, enfin selon ses critères, ou une de ses anciennes conquêtes un peu trop revancharde. Celle-ci pourrait très bien en profiter pour se venger de son manque d'engagement en le descendant en flamme auprès des professeurs.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que ce soit tombé sur une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, si ce n'est pas du tout, et qu'il n'avait pas touché. Puis, elle était plutôt mignonne en regardant de plus près. De plus, vu son animosité à son égard, il ne risquait pas de se faire distraire de ses études. Jamais elle n'accepterait une partie de jambe en l'air. L'Inuzuka, mué par sa peur de louper un coche important pour lui et de décevoir par conséquent sa mère, avait alors plaidé sa cause. Il l'avait si bien fait que l'étudiante avait abdiqué et avait accordé son aide après plusieurs minutes de réflexions et de conditions posées. Un peu étonné de cette reddition, car aucunes excuses n'avaient franchi ses lèvres, Kiba l'avait remerciée.

Oui, Hinata était dans le vrai, revint au présent le jeune homme. Il n'existait aucune raison pour faire une tête de six pieds de long pour cette histoire de tutelle. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour enfin découvrir ce milieu qui l'intriguait autant. Cependant, comment avouer à sa sœur de cœur que sa tutrice n'était qu'autre que Tamaki, la fille des propriétaires deu club libertin où il l'avait pratiquement agressée ? Il craignait de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, surtout avec cet Otsutsuki dans les parages.

« - Kiba, ça va ? S'inquiéta Hinata face au mutisme de son ami d'enfance.

-Hein,…, euh,…, oui, se concentra-t-il à nouveau. Tout va bien. J'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais tu en es sûr, demanda-t-elle encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il existe autre chose et que ton histoire de tutelle n'est qu'un prétexte. »

Un peu pris au dépourvu, l'esprit de l'Inuzuka carburait pour trouver une échappatoire. Quand soudain, il le trouva. Il se tendit même face à une silhouette qui approchait dans le dos de la jeune femme. C'était lui, ce Toneri de malheur qui s'abreuvait, tel un vampire, de l'amitié d'Hinata, lui volant ainsi le temps qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec elle. En plus, il ne pouvait ni se plaindre, ni s'y opposer. La menace du cousin Otsutsuki lui pesait sur les épaules. Au final, il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle reste avec Naruto et qu'il ne s'en mêle pas. Au moins avec leur baka national, et malgré son manque de gêne, côtoyer Hinata n'avait pas posé de problèmes en soi, comme maintenant où il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

« - Euh, je crois que Shino m'appelle. Je vais te laisser, Hinata… Salut, » se sauva Kiba en joignant le geste à la parole.

Estomaquée et répondant machinalement en le saluant de la main, la Hyuga n'y comprit plus rien, quand elle sursauta au son d'une voix grave, mais chaleureuse.

« - Je vais finir par penser que je le fais fuir.

\- Oh Toneri, se retourna-t-elle. Tu es là.

\- Bonjour, Hinata. J'ai en effet réussi à me libérer. Tu as l'air contrarié.

\- Rien de grave. Juste Kiba qui continue à réagir bizarrement. »

A peine cette phrase terminée que les deux se tournèrent vers la direction prise par l'Inuzuka. Ce dernier avait parlé de rejoindre Shino, mais celui-ci était à l'opposé. Cela confirma le malaise que la sœur d'Hanabi ressentait. Elle aussi allait finir par croire que son meilleur ami prenait la poudre d'escampette dès l'arrivée de Toneri.

« - Il ne doit pas beaucoup m'apprécier, poursuivit le neveu de Kaguya. C'est compréhensible, après tout, vu les circonstances de notre première rencontre. Il a surement honte.

-Oui, peut-être, se rappela Hinata, affichant un visage désolé. Mais maintenant, c'est du passé. Il faut savoir oublier. »

Etrangement, cette dernière phrase fit plaisir à l'Otsutsuki. En effet, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle parlait aussi pour elle-même et son amour pour cet Uzumaki de malheur. Savoir que celui-ci serait peut-être présent ce jour faisait bouillir son sang et l'avait plus qu'inciter à changer son emploi du temps. Beaucoup de futurs collaborateurs allaient râler mais, il s'en fichait royalement. De plus, il avait l'aval de sa tante. Il fallait qu'il soit là, auprès d'Hinata afin de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il ne faudrait pas que le retour de Naruto compromette tous ses efforts et ravive ses sentiments toujours présents, mais enfouis grâce à son intervention. Désireux de marquer encore des points auprès de sa belle, Toneri s'avança vers Kiba sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. D'ailleurs, elle ne désirait pas vraiment l'en empêche, surtout après qu'il lui assura juste vouloir s'entretenir avec le maître d'Akamaru pour arranger les choses entre eux.

Hinata ne sut pas trop ce que les deux jeunes hommes se dirent tellement ils s'étaient éloignés du groupe. Tout ce qu'elle put observer fut un Kiba se trouvant dans l'impossibilité de décliner l'invitation de l'Otsutsuki pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres. S'en suivirent de longues minutes de discussion durant laquelle l'Inuzuka se détendit et se redressa pour finir par serrer la main que son interlocuteur lui tendit. Quand ils séparèrent, il sourit très largement à la Hyuga qui se surprit à lâcher un grand bol d'air. Elle avait donc retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps. Alors qu'il vit son camarade de toujours rejoindre une fois pour toute Shino, qui tenta de comprendre la situation, mais en vain, elle sursauta à nouveau. A croire que tout le monde désirait la voir succomber à une crise cardiaque.

« - Alors, c'est donc lui ton nouvel ami. C'est sûr que c'est d'un autre standing que Naruto.

-Neji ! »

En effet, devant elle, se dressait son cousin au bras duquel se tenait Tenten, heureux de revoir son bien-aimé, après autant de semaines d'absence. Le dit jeune homme affichait un visage si sérieux qu'il témoignait de son instinct protecteur face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que sur papier. Cette attitude réveilla la crainte de Tenten qui se voyait déjà passer en arrière plan dans les priorités de son petit-ami. Il n'allait pas recommencer. La jeune expert en arts martiaux eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter que le fruit de toute cette attention était à leur côté. Hinata fit vite les présentations. Et comme à l'accoutumée, la mission de séduction de Toneri débuta. Ce dernier jouait gros cette fois. Il ne s'agissait plus de se faire bien voir et accepter par des gens qui n'avaient qu'un lien d'amitié pour s'accrocher à la jeune femme, mais surtout qui n'étaient rien pour lui… quoi qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux.

Là, c'était la famille et l'un des plus influents auprès de celle-ci. Il espérait juste que les prochains sentiments qu'elle ressentira certainement pour lui un jour se seront si forts qu'elle sera capable de tous les défier. Ce sera la partie la plus difficile, vu qu'elle en fut incapable concernant son grand amour de jeunesse, Naruto. Toutefois, il était plus que confiant à réussir là où celui-ci avait échoué. Il avait tout de même une longueur d'avance s'illustrant par le soutien de certains anciens. Hiashi semblait même sous le charme. L'Uzumaki n'avait plus l'ombre d'une chance.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Naruto, ce dernier était sur le point d'arriver au lieu du rendez-vous toujours en compagnie de Sasuke et Juugo. Les deux amants remarquèrent bien vite la présence de Toneri qui faisait valoir son don pour l'éloquence auprès de Neji. Le cousin d'Hinata paraissait apprécier d'avoir en face de lui quelqu'un dont les capacités intellectuelles rentraient en résonance avec les siennes et tenaient la distance en terme de connaissances. Pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation d'avoir trouvé son égal. Débattre avec Shikamaru ou Sasuke représentait également un challenge. Cependant, cet Otsutsuki semblait boire ses paroles, tout en ayant sa propre opinion. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se trouvait devant une parfaite maîtrise de l'art de la flatterie et de l'auto-valorisation tout en donnant l'impression de valoriser autrui.

Du côté de Tenten, elle était plutôt mitigée. Sa précédente crainte s'était plus ou moins envolée au moment où le regard de son petit-ami était passé de la méfiance à l'intérêt. De plus, ce Toneri lui accordait de l'importance au cours de la conversation, s'intéressant à ses projets, ravissant Neji. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs, car c'était la première fois que cela arrivait à la jeune femme. Le neveu de Kaguya avait plutôt tendance à l'ignorer habituellement. Elle avait toujours supposé que c'était à cause de son milieu social d'origine. Peut-être se trompait-elle au final. Il était peut-être un grand timide avec la gente féminine qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. C'était vrai qu'à part Hinata, il ne parlait pas aux autres filles qu'en présence de leur bien-aimé. A moins que ce soit la présence de Neji qui lui ait fait remonter sa côte. Ne voulant pas trop se torturer l'esprit avec ça, Tenten préféra profiter de la sensation que lui procurait leur échange et un copain détendu, donnant l'impression d'accepter ce nouveau arrivant.

Hinata, en cet instant, ne se doutait pas qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt, ou plutôt le centre de l'univers d'une autre personne. Dès qu'il l'avait vue, Narutà ne faisait plus du tout attention à son entourage. Il ne savait même pas qui était présent, qui était absent. Seule la nymphe devant lui comptait. Chacun de ses mouvements et son sourire étaient un enchantement pour lui. Les autres pouvaient être envoyés aux Enfers que cela lui serait passé à des années lumières. Toutefois, lui qui aurait eu envi de exploser de joie, ne put qu'afficher un visage désolé et mélancolique, certaines images le hantant. Conscient de son état d'esprit, Sasuke lui mit la main à l'épaule. Ce geste eut le don de le ramener sur les terres des vivants. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une furie aux cheveux roses se fit connaître en se jetant littéralement sur lui en criant presque son nom. Ainsi prévenus, tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le trio.

La plupart fusillèrent l'Uzumaki alors que d'autres à l'image de Shikamaru froncèrent des sourcils soucieux de l'état du blond. Shino était sur le point de regretter de lui avoir donné la clé USB. Il la soupçonnait d'en être la cause. D'un autre côté, il était impatient de voir ce que Naruto allait faire de son contenu. Compte tenu de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, cela avait fait son petit effet. Ce qu'il avait vu ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il existait donc un petit espoir. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait joué l'indifférence. De bien entendu, la plus touchée fut bien sûr Hinata qui se torturaient les méninges pour deviner d'où venait cette pâleur sur le visage de son ex. C'était assez antinomique avec ce qu'elle avait espionné. Qui sortirait le visage un peu creusé témoignant d'un léger amaigrissement, bien que le reste soit un poil plus musclé compte tenu du sport militaire, d'une vie remplie de loisir nocturne ?

Malgré le sourire de circonstance qu'il offrit à Sakura, la lueur terne de ses azurs ne trompa pas la Hyuga. Naruto n'allait pas bien, alors qu'il avait repris le chemin des études avec un peu plus de sérénité. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose s'était passé depuis. Ce qui semblait être le cas de la Haruno qui était comme hystérique à vouloir traîner le blond à sa suite. La suivant presque contre son gré, l'élève officier se retrouva vite dans la mêlée de ses amis, la main derrière le crâne. Il paraissait vouloir montrer une image détendue, mais il ne put duper Sasuke ou Shikamaru. L'Uchiwa n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de Sakura et ne la comprenait pas du tout. C'était comme si l'état de leur compagnon lui importait peu. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Toneri aussi s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Tout ce qu'il voyait était l'attention qu'Hinata accordait à cet homme. Il ne supportait pas de constater qu'elle se retenait d'aller lui demander des nouvelles et de le réconforter le cas échant. Il savait que ce qui l'en empêchait était leur histoire mouvementée.

Il rejetait avec force cet était de fait. Elle était à lui maintenant et il ne laissera personne s'interposer. D'un geste aussi tendre, bien qu'un peu brutal, que possessif, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler sa présence. Le fait de la voir sursauter et d'afficher de la surprise à son contact confirma sa crainte. Elle avait complètement occulté. Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto se rendit compte de sa présence. Ayant enfin trouvé le courage d'aller la saluer, il la vit presque coller à l'Otsutsuki. Le reconnaissant pour être l'homme du journal, il eut alors un mouvement de recul, mais reprit rapidement contenance. Bien que l'idée qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui était mortifiante, il ne pouvait ni rien lui dire, ni rien lui reprocher. Soufflant discrètement un bon coup, il s'avança donc vers Hinata qui rougissait à chacun de ses pas. Consciente d'avoir toujours la main de Toneri sur l'épaule, elle se dégagea doucement. Il ne faudrait pas que le blond se fasse des idées. Sans savoir que son geste nourrissait la rage de son nouvel ami, comme il apaisait un cœur meurtri, elle se trouva bien vite devant son ex.

« - Bonjour Hinata. J'espère que tu vas bien.

-Bonjour Naruto. Je vais bien merci… Toi par contre, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Tu as remarqué, fit-il un peu gêné. Juste une mauvaise grippe qui m'a laissé KO pendant quelques jours.

\- Oh, ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, oui, essaya de la rassurer le blond. Ne te fais pas trop de bile pour moi. Je suis résistant. »

Un petit silence suivit cet échange des plus banaux dans l'indifférence la plus totale de leur entourage, enfin sauf un seul. Toneri sentait vraiment la moutarde lui monter au nez. Faisant semblant de se racler la gorge comme pour se dégager les bronches, il se rappela à leur attention. Il ne faudrait pas que les deux anciens tourtereaux aient l'idée de s'embrasser devant lui. Vu comment ils se noyaient dans le regard de l'autre, et cette tension qui s'éleva entre eux, c'était le risque. Il ne voulait surtout pas y assister. Se souvenant qu'elle n'était pas effectivement seule, Hinata s'empourpra encore plus à cause de la gêne et d'une certaine honte d'être si impolie.

« -Pardon… Naruto, je te présente Toneri Otsutsuki, un…, un ami à moi. »

A cette appellation, l'Uzumaki sentit son cœur revivre en une fraction de secondes. Souriant avec un peu plus de sincérité, il tendit la main à ce fameux ami qui essaya de lui répondre avec autant de franchise, mais son humeur n'y était pas.

« - Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés, mais je crois que je t'ai vu au nouvel an.

-En effet, » répondit le neveu de Kaguya qui eut du mal à avaler sa familiarité.

Cet échange assez glacial fut observé par Shikamaru, trouvant que sa risette sonnait un peu faux. Après cette salutation des plus sobres, le trio ne sut comment continuer la discussion, l'un parce qu'il ne désirait pas qu'un certain jeune homme s'éternise avec eux, les deux autres parce qu'un certain malaise les habitait. Pas de gêne, mais même eux ne surent le définir. En fait, ce n'était pas désagréable si on retirait la présence de Toneri. Ce dernier fut sauvé de cette atmosphère par l'intervention de Sakura qui s'accapara encore une fois Naruto qui ne fit rien pour lui résister. Hinata le regarda s'éloigner, un voile de mélancolie sur les yeux. La rose sera toujours là au final, alors à quoi bon. En tout cas, le neveu de Kaguya ne quitta pas Hinata de tout le reste du jour, s'évertuant à la faire rire et à la distraire de son ex.

De son côté, le blond tentait de passer un agréable moment au milieu de leurs amis, prenant des nouvelles de chacun. A part Shikamaru et Gaara, tous lui offrirent un éloge de ce Toneri, peignant un tableau bien élogieux. Ils ne réalisèrent pas que leurs propos blessaient Naruto, lui qui avait dû essuyer des critiques de certains d'entre eux, comme par exemple Ino ou Sakura durant l'enfance, et se battre pour creuser sa place. Ils avaient accepté bien vite cet inconnu. Il se contentait donc de les écouter que d'une seule oreille, tout en lorgnant du coin de l'œil la cousine de Neji. C'était la seule à l'avoir accepté d'emblée. Celle-ci n'avait pas quitté le côté de cet homme, ou alors que très peu. En plus, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le petit-ami de Tenten, à son grand désarroi. Peut-être que c'était vraiment lui le problème dans son couple et non le fait qu'Hinata se soit trouvé un compagnon. Cette hypothèse se fit encore plus forte quand le Hyuga ne fit aucune remarque quand sa parente leur signala devoir partir, accompagnée par Toneri.

Les regardant s'éloigner, Naruto ressentit le besoin de s'isoler un instant. Faisant signe à Sasuke pour le prévenir, il partit de son côté, se rendant invisible à ses camarades. Neji et Tenten en firent autant pour d'autres raison. De son côté, le cœur un peu perdu dans ses émotions, l'Uzumaki ne se rendit pas vraiment compte de l'approche de sa meilleure amie au bout de quelques minutes. Cette dernière regardait dans la même direction que lui avant de poser ses yeux sur lui. Voyant une pointe de tristesse sur son visage, elle fut touchée par la même émotion. Elle se mit quand même à sourire légèrement en prenant calmement la parole.

« - Alors, comment tu trouves Hinata ?

-…

\- Elle a l'air heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a surmonté le plus dure. Bientôt, tout ira bien pour elle. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. Je suis certaine que ce Toneri prendra soin d'elle… Après tout, ils sont du même statut social et doivent bien se comprendre.

\- Je suppose.

\- Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu sais. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que bientôt, ils officialiseront leurs sentiments.

-…

\- Pourquoi tu fais une telle tête d'enterrement ? Elle n'est pas ta propriété et sort avec qui elle veut. Tu pourrais très bien en faire autant… Et puis, je suis…

\- Sakura, l'interrompit Naruto. Je vais y aller. Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres.

\- Mais…, » tomba un peu des nues la rose, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction.

L'Haruno n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. L'Uzumaki s'était séparée d'elle en courant à vive allure, sans lui accorder un seul regard, sans se retourner. Il semblait la fuir et vouloir mettre une très grande distance avec elle. Frappant du pied contre le sol, montrant ainsi sa rage, Sakura se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Comment osait-il, surtout à cause de cette pimbêche ? Comment pouvait-il lui donner encore de l'importance alors qu'elle l'avait quitté comme une vieille chaussette ? Entendant son nom dans la bouche d'Ino qui arrivait dans son dos, elle eut juste le temps de retrouver son calme et d'afficher un air désolé. S'en suivit alors quelques explications sur sa solitude soudaine, apprenant à tous le départ de Naruto et inquiétant de ce fait Sasuke. Ce dernier décida alors de rentrer à son tour, avec Juugo sur ses talons. Il espérait juste ne pas y retrouver son meilleur ami dans un état lamentable.

Aux dires de l'Haruno, celui-ci aurait pris par mégarde la même direction qu'Hinata. Il l'aurait ensuite surprise dans les bras de Toneri dans une étreinte tout sauf amicale. Ne l'ayant supporté, il serait parti sans regarder en arrière, mais surtout après lui avoir fait une déclaration bien déchirante. Selon son jugement, Sakura trouva l'aînée de Hiashi bien cruelle de faire les choses dans leur dos. Elle ne fut pas pour autant suivie par ses comparses qui ne savaient plus trop quoi en penser. Tout cela les dépassait un peu. En tout cas, cette histoire était bien incompréhensible, faisant froncer les sourcils de Shikamaru, mais rien ne prouvait le contraire. Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était qu'Hinata devait vraiment s'en aller, pas parce qu'elle avait promis un rendez-vous galant et caché à son nouvel ami, mais bien par obligation. Elle avait promis à Jérôme de passer au haras pour sortir Byakugan et Kurama. En tant que son propriétaire, Toneri avait désiré l'accompagner pour voir sa jument, bien qu'il n'assiste pas souvent à l'entraînement. Il préférait siroter un café au club house ou partir tout simplement.

Quand à Sasuke, il arriva bien vite devant la suite de Naruto. Iruka lui avait appris qu'il s'y était enfermé un instant plus tôt. Il hésitait maintenant d'y cogner, quand il entendit le son d'une vidéo au travers de la porte. Se doutant de ce qui se passait dans la chambre, le ténébreux préféra le laisser et quitta la place. En effet, devant son écran d'ordinateur, sur le côté duquel était branchée une clé USB, le dit jeune homme fixait avec intensité la photo représentant le visage souriant et plein de vie d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleutés et aux pupilles immaculées. D'un geste doux, il y fit glisser le doigt, effleurant les contours de la joue. Cet éclat de joie était le parfait reflet d'une période de bonheur, surtout quand enfin, un film débuta. Il y vit bien vite son propre visage apparaître, tout aussi souriant, au côté de celui de sa belle. Bientôt, la caméra recula pour les montrer en entier, lui levant dans le ciel la jeune femme, alors qu'un son cristallin sortait de sa bouche vermeille. En ce temps là, Hinata était heureuse… et lui aussi, tous les deux formant un couple.

De la mélancolie apparut alors sur le faciès de Naruto, car, il le savait, bien vite la représentation de leur bonheur allait se transformer en enfer. En effet, il visualisait à nouveau le présent de Shino, un présent que ce dernier avait mis des jours à lui donner, tellement il était indécis. Lui-même ne savait pas si ce fut une bonne idée, mais c'était un fait et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Maintenant, le blond ne pouvait pas nier et dire qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il était bien sûr dans la possibilité d'en vouloir à l'habitude de l'Aburame de se trimballer avec sa caméra miniature, tel un espion, cachée dans ses vêtements. Filmer le quotidien du groupe, et ce qui représentait un intérêt pour lui était une vieille passion de Shino. Le seul hic était qu'il oubliait parfois d'éteindre l'enregistrement. Ce qui lui valait parfois des scènes loquaces, voir même drôles, comme se visualiser avec la tête en bas sur le film. Cette fois-ci encore, ce film ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Le fils de Shibi avait alors cadré des moments à l'improviste.

Pourtant, rien ne prédisait que ce souvenir télévisuel était un drame à l'état pur. Il débutait avec des images de leur enfance et de leur adolescence montrant une Hinata cachée derrière un arbre, le regardant avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, et cela malgré qu'on le voyait, lui, draguer Sakura ou se battre avec Sasuke, ou encore Hinata lui donnant des cours particuliers ou un bento. Ces images étaient un contentement, bien que le regret de n'avoir rien vu à l'époque le reprenne. Comme il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, car il visualisait bien la tristesse dans ce regard immaculé de ne pas être aimée en retour. Puis, au fil des secondes, ce fut le film de ce fameux bal où, enfin, ils formèrent un couple. S'en suivit le témoignage des jours heureux où aucun nuage sombre semblait obscurcir leur histoire… enfin jusqu'au jour où il laissa sa frustration, son égo prendre le dessus et le retour de Sakura dans leur vie.

Au fil de la vidéo, Naruto se vit se faire draguer par des filles sans qu'il n'y fasse rien, voyant en arrière plan le visage de ex se décomposer face à son impuissance. Il assista même à une scène où Hinata avait même quitté les lieux de leur rendez-vous, marre sans doute d'attendre qu'il se libère de l'emprise des autres femmes. Puis, ce fut le tour d'images relatant son rapprochement et sa préoccupation envers la rose, alors que sa petite amie à l'époque s'effaçait de plus en plus, que son teint se faisait pâle et son sourire rare. Bientôt, alors qu'elle lui avait souri l'instant plus tôt, la caméra de Shino avait pris la fleur qu'elle était se fanait au moment où il était parti rejoindre Sakura. Son ex s'était éteinte au fil de leur histoire jusqu'au dénouement et même après. Shino lui avait enregistré de rares moments où il avait espionné sa détresse et sa tristesse après leur rupture, montrant qu'elle s'y était résolue à contrecœur. Cette vérité fut la plus frappante.

En effet, quand l'Uzumaki avait visualisé ce film la première fois, il s'était mis en colère, faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir. Il avait même pris un grand bol d'air. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Shino lui avait donné des images trafiquées. Il avait donc mis la clé USB de côté, mais malgré tout, elle le torturait. Il avait fini par la revoir encore et encore. Et à chaque fois, des souvenirs qu'il avait occultés dans sa mémoire lui étaient revenus, notamment le match de volet. Tout ce que les scènes lui montraient, il les avait vus. Cependant, il avait préféré rester aveugle, trop préoccupé par sa promesse, ses efforts pour se faire accepter au point de ne plus être lui-même et son désir sexuel. Pourtant malgré ces preuves, l'Uzumaki avait encore du mal à réaliser. Il n'était quand même pas le seul responsable ? Si ? Soufflant, il caressa encore une fois la dernière image d'Hinata, mais cette fois, seule la tristesse et le désespoir y étaient visibles. Il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne prit pas conscience d'une ombre qui le regardait dans l'embrasure de la porte.


	16. L'ai-je bien cherché ?

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent,

Cela fait longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part peut-être le confinement. Etant mère de quatre enfants, dont trois qui vont à l'école, j'ai dû me transformer en institutrice et en animatrice de centre aéré. En plus, je suis tombée malade, ainsi que ma famille. Epuisée par ces journées, autant physiquement que psychiquement, je n'avais plus vraiment la force de rédiger. J'espère qu'avec les vacances, j'aurai un peu plus de temps, bien que je ne pourrai pas forcément poster un chapitre régulièrement. En effet, en parallèle, j'ai commencé la réécriture du tome 1 et je réfléchis à la possibilité de continuer à écrire mon autre récit L'Amour amoureux. Je suis en plein doute à ce sujet car, bien que j'aimerai reprendre ma première histoire, j'ai peur que m'attaquer à deux récits en même temps m'entraîne à les bâcler.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je serai curieuse de savoir quelle réponse vous donneriez à la question "L'ai-je bien cherché ?" que se posera un des personnages. J'attends votre réponse en commentaire pour ceux et celles qu'ils veulent. La mienne se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre, avec si j'en vois la pertinence, l'appui de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture,

Cordialement

NaruHina82

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir tomba bien vite et la nuit se présenta, englobant le continent. Dans une boîte de nuit, des jeunes et des moins jeunes se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique, ou s'abreuvaient avec des verres d'alcool. Hommes et femmes faisaient la fête avec sur leur visage des masques. En effet, le propriétaire des lieux avait organisé une soirée masquée avec interdiction de se dévoiler ou de dévoiler l'autre. Ainsi leur identité cachée, certains se lâchaient complètement, pendant que les vigiles étaient un peu plus en alerte pour empêcher d'autres d'en profiter pour agresser la gente féminine ou de déclencher une bagarre. Au milieu de la piste, se faisant balayer par les jeux de lumière et la fumée, un jeune homme dont le visage laissait à peine deviner sous son masque de chien des triangles rouges sur les joues dansait coller-serrer avec une des participantes au visage de chat. Cette dernière lui offrait une belle vue sur ses longues jambes grâce à une mini-jupe, si courte qu'il crut entrevoir son sous-vêtement. Sa chemise était si décolletée que le haut de son soutien-gorge était assez visible. Elle était sexy sans être vulgaire. Les deux se caressaient et leur bassin se cherchait, tellement leur hanche se touchait.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés au bar, se disputant le même verre. Sans le savoir, ils avaient commandé une boisson à l'identique. L'un avait fait valoir le fait d'avoir réclamé en premier au barman, l'autre l'honneur aux femmes. Aucun n'avait voulu cédé, au point que des éclairs sortaient de leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci leur présente un second cocktail en souriant et en déclarant Peace and Love. Cette réplique était tellement sortie de son contexte que cela fit rire les deux adversaires. Ces derniers s'étaient séparés sans pour autant quitter le champ de vision de l'autre. Ainsi, la dévisageant et la scrutant de bas en haut, Kiba avait trouvé son interlocutrice plutôt à son goût. Son caractère le changeait aussi un peu des filles qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Finalement, elle serait peut-être un bon challenge qui le sortirait de sa routine. Quand à la jeune femme, après un temps à siroter sa boisson, elle s'était surprise à lorgner sur la musculature de son rival. Elle avait admis que son côté bestial était assez intéressant, voir même attirant, sans pour autant réveiller en elle la sensualité nécessaire à un désir intime.

Ainsi, elle était assez mal à l'aise face à son regard de braise et de désir qui la foudroyait. Elle avait quelque peu deviné ses intentions et avait donc préféré s'éloigner de lui. Elle n'était pas là pour une partie de jambes à l'air, mais pour s'amuser et ne penser à rien. Rejoignant la piste en faisant un peu des pieds et des mains, elle s'était mise à danser au rythme de la musique. Au bout de moment, au milieu de l'odeur de parfum d'humanité et d'alcool, elle avait senti deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et suivre ses mouvements. Se retournant, elle reconnut la stature, et le masque de son ancien adversaire. Au début, elle avait eu envi de l'envoyer bouler, mais elle s'était retenue. Pourquoi ? A cause de l'alcool qui commençait un peu à lui embrouiller l'esprit ? L'envi de se laisser un peu aller, elle qui passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour ses proches et à être sérieuse pour réussir dans son travail ? Enfin, qu'importait, elle avait fait le choix de profiter du moment présent.

Au fil des danses, les jeunes gens se mirent à parler et ainsi à se connaître. La savoir célibataire et sans projet de se trouver de petit-ami raviva l'intérêt de Kiba. Au moins, il ne brisera pas de couple et ne cocufiera pas un de ses confrères masculins. Cette satisfaction le rendit quelque peu sourd aux paroles de sa cible, occultant une nouvelle qui l'aurait refroidi instantanément. Puis, un silence sensuel s'installa entre les deux, les noyant et les isolant du reste du monde. Plus le temps passait, plus une tension sexuelle s'étendit entre l'Inuzuka et sa partenaire, s'effleurant des lèvres sans pour autant s'embrasser. Ils s'allumaient littéralement entre eux, baladant leur main sur le corps de l'autre. Une chaleur s'ajoutant à celle de la pièce, les pupilles dilatées, Kiba était si excité qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour emmener sa nouvelle conquête partager un tendre moment. Pour lui, aucun doute n'était possible. Elle avait envi de lui, et lui n'en parlant pas. Ce désir était si présent en lui qu'encore une fois, il ne fit pas attention aux paroles de la jeune femme.

« - Je te préviens tout de suite… Il y a peut-être de l'électricité entre nous, mais… cela n'ira pas plus loin que le flirt… Pas de nuit endiablée sous les draps… Par contre, je ne dis pas non pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Pas de problème, » répondit Kiba machinalement, sans vraiment assimilé ce que cela impliquait.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent pendant un temps dans une ambiance endiablée entre les fait-tard, oubliant leur quotidien au milieu de la musique et des cocktails. La fatigue commença ainsi à se faire sentir, leur boisson aidant à rendre leur esprit un peu moins alerte. La jeune danseuse s'arrêta donc et préféra rentrer chez elle, refusant l'invitation de son cavalier à partager quelques verres de plus. Elle connaissait sa limite et s'était promise de jamais la dépasser pour ne pas risquer de se mettre en danger. Elle avait un jour failli mourir d'un coma éthylique à l'hôpital où elle s'était réveillée intubée et perfusée. Le seul souvenir qu'elle avait eu après son réveil avait été bref. Elle s'était revue enchaîner les verres pour ne pas paraître coincée aux yeux de ses amis, et danser, mais ensuite plus rien, à part qu'à un moment, un certain flou s'était installé.

Sa mère lui avait ensuite apprise qu'elle avait été ramassée dans une petite ruelle où un homme l'avait amenée, profitant de son ébriété pour tenter d'abuser d'elle. Elle n'avait reçu son salut que grâce à l'intervention de policiers en civil qui avaient appelé le SAMU en la voyant inconsciente. Voir le visage rempli de larmes de ses parents face à cette idée qu'ils auraient pu perdre leur enfant lui avait fait si mal au cœur qu'elle leur avait promis de faire plus attention en pleurant dans leur bras. Tous trois n'avaient que leur famille et ils seraient brisés par la mort d'un de leurs membres. Ils étaient le ciment de leur existence. Ainsi, depuis cette soirée, la jeune femme faisait attention à sa consommation et prenait toujours un taxi pour rentrer chez elle pour éviter d'avoir un accident mortel. Et cette nuit ne ferait pas exception.

Cependant, Kiba ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Sa partenaire de danse l'avait chauffée et il ne serait pas dit qu'il rentrerait la queue entre les jambes, excité à mort sans se soulager. Refusant d'aller draguer une autre femme, il emboîta le pas à la fuyarde et la rattrapa. Elle allait monter dans son véhicule qu'il la retint par le bras et en fit bénéficier à un couple qui sortait également de la boîte de nuit. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, le chauffeur redémarra. Tant qu'il accomplissait sa course et était payé, qu'importe les passagers. Par contre, une personne était plutôt énervée de voir son carrosse lui passer sous le nez.

« - Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ?

-Je te raccompagne. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il fait encore nuit noire et on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal.

\- Je n'en doute pas du tout, admit Kiba qui admirait de plus en plus sa répartie et l'indépendance qui transpirait de sa personne. Je trouve juste dommage qu'on se quitte comme ça. On a passé un bon moment ensemble. Reconnais-le.

-… C'est vrai, le fit-elle.

\- Alors, laisse-moi te servir de chevalier servant jusqu'au bout… On peut même garder nos masques si tu veux. »

Ce fut en entendant ces paroles, que la jeune danseuse réalisa qu'en effet, son visage et le sien étaient encore dissimulés. Cela la fit rire un instant alors que Kiba en sourit, heureux de cette réaction. C'était dans la poche visiblement. Cette hypothèse s'en fut renforcée quand d'un mouvement de tête, elle lui accorda sa faveur. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire raccompagner. Il lui avait assuré avoir compris qu'aucun espoir de se retrouver au lit ensemble n'était permis. Et puis, on ne savait jamais. Peut-être que cette rencontre se suivra par une belle histoire d'amitié ou plus, ou encore restera un très bon souvenir. Elle ne cherchait pas forcément l'amour, mais ne le rejetait pas non plus. Elle espérait juste tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne la jugera pas et acceptera qui elle était. Ainsi, l'Inuzuka appela à nouveau un taxi. Il avait sa propre voiture, mais il se doutait qu'elle refuserait d'y monter, alors qu'ils avaient consommé tout deux de l'alcool. Chemin faisant, ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que sa compagne d'un soir s'assoupisse sur son épaule.

Etrangement, le cœur de Kiba battait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il en connaisse vraiment la signification. Posant son regard sur sa compagne d'un soir, il la trouva vraiment très belle, une vraie douceur. En fait, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle tension. A croire que le stress avait raison de lui, à moins que l'excitation fût telle que l'impatience le gagnait à un point inimaginable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation arrivait. Il se serait bien penché encore un peu là-dessus, mais sa destination arriva bien vite. Regardant au travers de la fenêtre, il la découvrit. Devant lui, s'élevait un immeuble au style Haussmannien, surement une ancienne demeure de la haute bourgeoisie transformée en logements. Réveillant doucement sa partenaire, il l'invita à descendre, la suivant. Un peu chancelante, elle titubait quelque peu sur ses jambes. La rattrapant, l'Inuzuka la soutint. Ce contact aida la pauvre à revenir un peu plus au présent, en essayant de se dégager.

« - Je te remercie, mais je vais me débrouiller maintenant.

-Il n'en ait pas question. Tu tiens à peine debout. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte.

\- Quel gentleman, abdiqua-t-elle.

\- Et oui, je suis comme ça. »

Faisant un signe au chauffeur du taxi, le maître d'Akamaru le libéra de sa course. Ce fut donc sous le bruit du moteur qu'il commença l'ascension des étages qui l'amèneraient vers le septième ciel ce soir. Ce fut assez laborieux. En effet, il découvrit que la jeune femme logeait dans une chambre de bonne, juste en-dessous des combles, mais la récompense en valait la chandelle. Quand enfin, les deux partenaires de soirée arrivèrent enfin devant la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme, toujours son masque sur son visage, sortit de son sac ses clés et ouvrit. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle hésita quelques secondes. Devait-elle inviter son compagnon à l'intérieur pour lui proposer un peu d'eau, et peut-être même de dormir sur un lit de fortune ? Il était plus que tard et il était de moins en moins certain qu'il puisse trouver un chauffeur à cette heure. Déjà, qu'elle trouvait que la chance avait été de leur côté pour en trouve par deux fois. Ou alors, le laissera-t-elle sur le perron avec un simple merci ? Un long soupir la sortit de sa réflexion. Tournant le regard vers Kiba, elle le vit quelque peu essoufflé par son ascension et la sueur qui coula sur son front prouvait son effort. La pitié rentrant dans son cœur, elle se décida.

« - Viens, rentre. Je vais t'offrir un dernier verre pour te remercier… Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin vu comme tu souffles comme un bœuf. Si j'avais su que quelques marches pouvaient avoir raison d'un gaillard comme toi, » le taquina-t-elle.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, l'Inuzuka ne se vexa pas et en rigola même. Heureux de cette invitation, mais surtout prêt à faire prolonger leur rencontre jusqu'au petit matin, il rentra et découvrit un appartement d'un seul tenant, bien qu'un petit enfoncement au fond laissait deviner une petite cuisine ouverte, tout équipée. Une petite table avec deux chaises autour en apportait les preuves. Contre le mur le plus long, se dressaient une armoire et une commode sur lequel quelques photos trônaient. Dans un angle, un bureau accueillait des livres et des stylos. S'avançant, il se dirigea vers le seul moyen de s'asseoir, soit un canapé-lit que son hôtesse devait s'amuser à plier et à déplier tous les jours. Alors qu'il s'installait, la maîtresse des lieux se dirigea vers sa cuisinette pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau et deux verres. Profitant qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir, Kiba ouvrit son portefeuille et en sortit un préservatif qu'il installa dans sa poche de pantalon. Pendant de temps, remplissant les récipients, elle désigna une petite porte à ses côtés.

« - Si tu veux te soulager, la salle de bain est juste ici où il y a des toilettes.

-C'est sympa mais non, lui répondit Kiba.

\- D'accord, revint vers lui la jeune femme en lui tendant sa boisson. Je te propose que de l'eau. Je crois qu'on a bu assez d'alcool pour ce soir.

\- C'est sûr… Merci. »

S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle sirota son verre d'eau dans un silence cérémonieux. On pourrait croire qu'elle était calme et sereine, mais la gêne la gagnait. Elle ne savait pas trop quel sujet abordé maintenant. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, son voisin fit un bon en poussant un grognement. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle se mit alors à rire. Il venait de renverser un peu d'eau sur son pantalon, juste à l'emplacement de l'entrejambe. La froideur du liquide l'avait fait sursauter. Au début, elle tenta de se retenir, mais les gestes désarticulés et les jurons de son invité eurent raison de sa résolution. Elle éclata de rire. La voyant se moquer de lui, Kiba fit la moue en lui ordonnant de se taire, mais en vain. Son attitude augmenta l'hilarité de sa proie, un rire si communicatif qu'il n'y tient plus et se mit à la suivre. Cette joie eut raison de l'atmosphère un peu tendue de tantôt et les deux finirent par reprendre une conversation plus posée et décontractée. Chemin faisant, mais surtout distraite par leur bonne entente, la jeune femme ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle lui racontait énormément de choses privées, surement poussée par l'anonymat apporté par leurs masques. Elle avait l'impression d'être une autre personne.

De son côté, Kiba se découvrait de plus en plus de points communs avec elle et aimait ce qu'il entendait. Leur soif d'indépendance engendrée par une famille un peu trop envahissante, les peines de cœur et leur désir de mordre la vie à pleine dent sans attendre l'approbation de leurs paires l'enchantaient, mais pas au point de lui donner assez de scrupules pour ne pas l'abandonner le lendemain de cette soirée. Il n'allait pas déroger à sa règle d'or, c'est-à-dire s'amuser pour ensuite partir comme un voleur au petit matin, pour ses beaux yeux et sous prétexte qu'il se sentait vraiment bien avec elle. Il était déjà tombé sur des filles qui s'attachaient et se voyaient la bague au doigt dès une nuit avec lui, au point de le harceler. Il ne désirait pas revivre cette expérience et agissait maintenant en conséquence. Le fait qu'elle ne méritait certainement pas d'être traitée comme une conquête à mettre sur sa liste ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Au fil des minutes, l'Inuzuka s'approcha de sa cible de plus en plus sans qu'elle en prenne conscience, tellement la conversation l'absorbait.

« - C'est vraiment une sacrée coïncidence qu'on suive les mêmes études… Et je peux te demander dans quelle année tu…, » voulut savoir la jeune femme avant de se stopper net.

Sur sa joue, un doux toucher se faisait sentir, lui effleurant la peau. Une mèche s'était aventurée devant son visage et d'un geste doux, l'homme devant elle la dégageait pour la glisser à nouveau derrière son oreille. Son attention se porta alors sur Kiba qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses cheveux remis en place, les doigts experts se faufilèrent vers son menton sans rompre le contact. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme alors que son cœur s'emballa et son souffle se fit plus rare. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, surtout au moment où celui de l'Inuzuka s'approcha lentement vers elle. A chaque centimètre franchi, ses pupilles noisette s'écarquillaient sous le masque de loup. La gêne et le stress firent alors leur apparition. Avait-elle donc fait une erreur ? En tout cas, le poids de ce regard sur elle la paralysait presque.

Elle ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Pourtant, elle était chez elle, sur son territoire. Pourquoi la fixait-il avec une telle intensité ? Il n'allait quand même pas, angoissa-t-elle. La lueur qu'elle percevait au fond des iris de son invité ne la rassurait pas du tout, bien au contraire. La braise d'un désir y dansait. Mais comment serait-ce possible ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour éveiller une quelconque envie. Elle l'avait averti qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'elle. Malgré cela, les yeux langoureux qui se trouvaient devant elle la brûlaient et ne cachaient en rien les intentions de cet homme, des intentions qui étrangement, ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, elle se redressa soudainement pour s'éloigner, le prenant de cours. La voir debout, l'infortuné ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se passait bien pourtant. Quelle mouche venait de la piquer ?

« - Je crois qu'il est temps que tu appelles un taxi ou un proche pour venir te chercher ? Ce n'est pas pour te mettre dehors, mais je commence un peu à fatiguer et j'aimerai me coucher.

\- Euhn…, ouais. Tu as sans doute raison, » fit semblant d'abdiquer Kiba.

Pour dire la vérité, ce dernier était un peu perdu par se revirement. Lui qui pensait que c'était dans la poche, venait de perdre un peu ses moyens. Il était parti en pleine improvisation. En sortant son portable et y jetant un coup d'œil dessus, il trouva le prétexte parfait.

« - Mince, ma batterie est à plat.

\- Tu peux utiliser mon téléphone si tu veux. Je vais aller le chercher. »

Se levant, presque heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour fuir, la jeune femme se vit interrompre dans son geste par une poigne douce, mais ferme, qui la fit tomber sur son canapé-lit. Elle se trouva sur le dos en une position semi-allongée, tentant de garder son équilibre en s'appuyant sur son coude. Elle sentit presque instantanément un poids se déplacer et se mettant au-dessus d'elle. Elle voulut protester, mais resta sans voix quand des yeux brillant de désir percèrent les orbites d'un masque et se noyèrent dans les siens. Se penchant une nouvelle fois vers elle, Kiba ne voulait plus attendre plus longtemps et prit le parti d'y aller franchement. Il reprit sa conquête et fondit sur les lèvres de sa proie. Malgré le souffle empli d'alcool, cette dernière fut trop surprise et désarmée qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. En fait, par instinct, il y répondit avant de réaliser ce qui était vraiment entrain de se passer. Toutes ses craintes venaient d'être confirmées et elle n'avait que faire de l'odeur à lui donner la nausée. Avant qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, l'Inuzuka rompit le baiser et se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de sa camarade, dans un murmure sensuel, rompit le silence.

« - Tu es vraiment adorable. Tu me fais penser à une amie à moi, toujours à rendre service mais…, on n'a que faire de ce téléphone…

La jeune femme voulut protester, mais elle ne put que frissonner de la tête au pied en fermant les yeux, tout en entrouvrant ses lippes dans l'espoir de reprendre de l'air. Ce salopard était entrain de titiller un de ses points faibles, le lobe de ses oreilles par un subtile touché de ses lèvres. La décharge qu'elle ressentit alors éprouva sa raison qui s'effritait de plus en plus, surtout quand il glissa tendrement vers son cou et lui fit connaître la même torture. Pourtant, malgré toutes les émotions et les sensations sensuelles qui la traversaient de toute part, aucune envie ne l'habitait, aucun désir enfoui ne se réveillait. Résolue à ne pas être un simple jouet ou de se soumettre en priant qu'il en finisse vite, elle se décida à réagir. Dans un murmure, elle formula un non d'une voix qu'elle voulut déterminer, mais qui parut si mal assurer à Kiba. Etait-ce la raison pourquoi, au lieu de se stopper, il continua ses gestes, les accentuant même. Il alla jusqu'à lui capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres pour les dévorer.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, sa proie n'y répondit pas et resta plus que stoïque puisqu'une agitation se sentit entres ses bras. Tout lui soufflait qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, se dégager de dessous lui. Non, il devait se tromper. Pourquoi l'arrêter alors qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse à lui lancer des signes ? Elle l'avait invité chez elle, alors c'est qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. C'était de l'excitation. Elle voulait surement le dominer et prendre les rênes de leur ébat. Toutefois, l'Inuzuka n'était pas du genre à rendre les armes ainsi. Refusant de remettre en cause ses pensées, il se saisit des poignées de sa victime, une victime qui tentait de le pousser de ses mains. Se sentant prisonnière, la peur face à cette violence envahit la jeune femme, son estomac se tordant, ses muscles se tendant à leur maximum pour se préparer à fuir. Il n'allait quand même pas la forcer. Décidée à se battre, elle se mit alors à crier.

« - Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Ce cri stoppa net Kiba. N'y comprenant rien, autant que choqué par cette injonction, il se redressa, la surprise présente dans son regard. La jeune femme crut qu'il allait la lâcher. Malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'illusion. Il n'était pas résolu à libérer sa proie, bien au contraire. Il était là, au-dessus d'elle, appuyant de tout son poids sur les poignets qu'il maintenait avec fermeté de part et d'autre du joli minois devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était inédit dans sa vie. Il avait déjà reçu des râteaux, mais au grand jamais en pleine action. Là, où d'habitude, une femme se pavanait et soupirait de plaisir se trouvait une vénus respirant que lutte et désapprobation. Une grimace déformait son visage au point que des larmes apparurent à ses paupières. Fut-il ému ? Non. Tout être raisonnable se serait arrêté et se serait plié en excuse, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas du maître d'Akamaru. Etait-ce dû à l'alcool, à un désir incontrôlable, à l'incompréhension d'être tombé sur un os ? Tout à la fois ? Qu'importait au final, pour la jeune femme.

Malgré la douleur dans ses poignets à cause de la poigne énorme de son invité, cette dernière le fusillait comme si elle voulait le tuer sur place. Par tous les moyens, elle tentait de faire comprendre son refus, si bien qu'elle se mit à se débattre. Pourtant, rien n'y fit. Restant sur ses premières résolutions et refusant de croire qu'elle avait changé d'avis, l'Inuzuka refusa de l'écouter. Face à cette lutte, il fronçât les sourcils et accentua sa prise. L'entendre gémir de douleur l'incita-t-il à lâcher ? Même pas en rêve. Même les grimaces de souffrance qui s'offraient à lui n'y firent rien. La seule raison qu'il y voyait était qu'elle le mettait au défi. C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à comprendre. Etrangement, il reprit une expression plus calme, plus sereine. Etonnée d'un tel revirement et étonnée de le voir ainsi, sa proie cessa tous mouvements. Avait-il compris ? Petit à petit, un sourire apparut sur ce visage masculin toujours caché par le masque. Il se voulait séduisant, et aurait pu la rassurer, mais une chose ne collait pas.

Les pupilles brunes qui se fondaient dans les siennes ressemblaient à celles d'un serpent. Il respirait le machiavélisme. La panique gagna petit à petit et envahit la jeune femme. Visiblement, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Cette crainte se fit plus vive quand, dans un geste brusque, Kiba emprisonna ses deux poignets dans une seule main pendant que la seconde s'aventura sous son haut. Sentir ce toucher sur sa peau nue la fit de nouveau frissonner. Ces tremblements le confortèrent dans sa décision. Toutefois, c'était plus de peur que d'excitation, mais à cela, il resta aveugle et sourd. Elle voulut réagir. Elle n'était pas de celles et de ceux qui se laissaient dicter sa loi par les réactions corporelles. Malheureusement, le maître d'Akamaru eut le don de la statufier d'une seule parole.

« - Ca ne marche pas avec moi… Je sais que t en as autant envi que moi. Allez, on va bien s'amuser… Arrête de te faire désirer. Tout chez toi me réclame. Je l'ai bien compris avec tout ton cinéma.»

Cette phrase était si énorme qu'elle ne peut que dire. En fait, elle la frappa de plein fouet. Et s'il avait raison ? Lui avait-elle vraiment donné de quoi la croire plus qu'intéresser par une partie de jambes en l'air ? En quelques fractions de seconde, la jeune femme passa en revue tous les souvenirs de sa soirée. Elle devait le reconnaître. Elle s'était montrée sensuelle et quelque peu réceptive. Elle était allée jusqu'à flirter avec lui. Mais était-ce une excuse pour l'agresser ainsi, chez elle, alors qu'elle n'avait été que politesse ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu le séduire. Une femme ne pouvait-elle donc pas juste désirer s'amuser sans que ses gestes soient sexualisés par les hommes ? Les larmes commencèrent à vraiment s'accumuler derrière les paupières de la propriétaire des lieux. Elle était consciente que c'était ridicule, mais elle se sentait coupable de la situation malgré tout. Son désarroi était tel qu'elle n'arriva plus à réagir.

Pensant avoir gagné, Kiba repartit à son assaut, en remontant sa main vers les deux collines qui n'attendaient que lui. Se penchant à nouveau, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa nouvelle amante. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, ce contact n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le voir essayer de franchir la barrière de ses dents, cette dernière revint du monde de ses pensées. Non, elle refusait de se sentir coupable. Elle était libre de faire ses propres choix, mais aussi de changer d'avis, même à la dernière seconde. Au niveau de ses poignets, la pression se fit moins forte. S'en rendant compte, elle décida d'en profiter. Quand elle sentit une nouvelle tentative lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche, elle l'entrouvrit. Heureux de ce revirement et non conscient du stratagème, Kiba lâcha encore plus sa prise en libérant les mains de sa victime qui se mirent à glisser vers ses épaules et son torse. Les deux chairs dansaient avec tant de désir que celui du jeune homme décupla qu'il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir gagné son défi. Il avait hâte de goûter encore plus à la volupté et au plaisir ultime.

Quand soudain, une vive douleur s'éveilla au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure. Par réflexe, il se recula d'un coup. Malheureusement pour lui, sa chair était encore prisonnière de leur piège qu'il dût tirer avec force pour les libérer. La souffrance qui en résulta fut si forte qu'il posa ses mains sur sa blessure en grognant avec fureur. Ses yeux étaient comme des révolvers sur le point de tirer sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Libérée d'une partie de son poids, celle-ci le poussa alors avec toutes ses forces avec ses bras et le fit tomber au bas du canapé-lit. Atterrissant lourdement sur le sol, toujours en protégeant comme il le pouvait sa plaie dont il sentait un liquide s'écouler, l'Inuzuka la vit se lever et s'éloigner pour se réfugier près du bureau, un liseré rouge s'écoulant de la bouche. La maudissant, il se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes. Quand ce fut fait, il tâtonna sa lippe douloureuse. Une tâche sanguinolente apparut sur ses doigts, lui révélant la terrible vérité.

« - Sale garce, tu m'as mordu jusqu'au sang ! L'insulta Kiba.

-Ca t'apprendra à vouloir me forcer ! Je ne veux pas couche avec toi ! Ca y est, tu as compris ?! C'est monté à ton cerveau de dégénéré ! Se défendit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as chauffée à la boîte de nuit ! Et regarde comment tu es habillée ! Une vraie femme en chaleur !

\- Hey, je ne te permets pas, cria-t-elle. Je m'habille comme je veux. Une tenue sexy ne veut pas forcément dire que je voulais du sexe… et puis, je te rappelle que je t'avais prévenu… On n'a fait que s'amuser. C'est toi qui t'ais imaginé des trucs tout seul, mon pauvre ! »

Un silence se leva entre les deux, comme deux camps adversaires sur un champ de bataille attendant le moment propice pour se jeter l'un contre l'autre. L'air était tellement surchargé de frustration et de rage qu'un rien pouvait tout faire exploser. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de rage. Leurs muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême que la jeune femme remerciait le ciel qu'ils aient répondu à son appel l'instant plus tôt. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir brûlé sa dernière cartouche tellement ils commençaient à lui faire mal. De plus, elle sentait la peur l'envahir un peu plus et à la tétaniser. Sa volonté entière était tournée vers le contrôle de ses émotions. Si la panique finissait par gagner, elle était perdue. Elle en était parfaitement consciente et faisait tout pour le cacher. De son côté, Kiba n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait pu le mener en bateau ainsi. C'était trop facile de l'allumer pour ensuite le renvoyer dans les jupons de sa mère. Si c'était son trip, ce n'était pas le sien et il allait le lui apprendre. Ainsi, pendant ce qui leur semblait être une éternité, les deux restèrent ainsi immobiles, n'osant pas bouger d'un iota et retenant leur souffle. En fait, la tension augmentait à chacune de leur respiration.

Quand soudain, contre toute attente, les armes furent rendues par l'instigateur de tant d'animosité. L'Inuzuka rompit la formation en fermant les yeux et en soufflant un bon coup, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comme par miracle, son masque, ainsi que celui de sa partenaire de combat, avait tenu le choc et était resté accroché à son visage. Ce qui le fit sourire un instant avant qu'il n'éclata de rire, mais un rire quelque peu jaune. Cette attitude déstabilisa complètement son hôtesse qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Abdiquait-il ?

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait et voyait. Mais c'était quoi son problème ? La minute d'avant, il était à l'agresser, et maintenant, il s'esclaffait comme un gamin. C'était une caméra cachée ou quoi ? Un prank de très mauvais goût ? Elle était complètement perdue entre l'accompagner dans l'hilarité dont il était victime à cause de ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher, et lui faire voir de quoi elle se chauffait. La seconde solution avait sa préférence tellement elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de blague. Elle était sur le point de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle se figea, se tendant encore plus, si c'était encore possible. Devant elle, des yeux de chasseur venaient de la tuer sur place, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'illusion d'être une biche en pleine forêt sur ses gardes, et pourtant obnubiler par deux iris perçant semblant flotter dans les airs au travers de la végétation.

Ainsi paralysée par ce regard autant de prédation que de séduction, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre quand le chasseur se mit à s'avancer vers elle. L'aura qu'il dégageait la fascinait autant qu'elle la craignait. Et malgré cette peur, ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Ils étaient comme tétanisés. Avaient-ils donc donné leur dernière force dans la bataille précédente ? Quel était donc ce pouvoir qu'il semblait avoir sur elle pour l'amener à rester ainsi à sa merci ? Une tonne de question traversait l'esprit de l'hôtesse et n'arrêtait pas de prier à ses jambes de bouger. Malheureusement, sa prière resta sans réponse, si bien que bientôt elle se trouva une nouvelle fois prisonnière de l'Inuzuka. Elle en sursauta même quand, dans un bruit sourd, ce dernier claqua ses mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« - Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir en rester là ? C'est bien toi qui m'a invitée chez toi, non ? Pourquoi, si ce n'est pour se donner du plaisir…, alors arrête ton jeu du chat et de la souris. Cela ne m'amuse plus… Tu vas être très gentille et je te promets de l'être avec toi.

Ne supportant pas le regard qu'il posa sur elle, elle baissa le sien. Se faisant, elle tomba sur la musculature de cet homme qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il était aisément raisonnable de penser qu'il était deux fois, voir trois fois, plus fort qu'elle. Serait-il capable d'user de violence pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Son comportement, mais surtout la tension musculaire qu'elle devinait sous le tissu, la poussait à le croire capable de tout. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

« - Si tu veux tant que je parte, donne-moi ce que je veux et tout se passera bien. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes, on ne se prend pas la tête. Et puis, ce ne sera que pour un soir. Il n'y aura aucune conséquence. »

Son ton était autant menaçant que séduisant qu'il fit frémir sa proie. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'en avait pas envi, mais malgré ses refus, il insistait encore et encore, lui lançant des arguments de plus en plus farfelus. Tout chez elle aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, que ce soit son langage verbal et son langage corporel. Pourtant, une part d'elle commençait à céder. Elle avait bien vu à la boîte qu'il était plus que piqué. Pourtant, elle l'avait invité à rentrer chez elle et à partager un dernier verre. Devait-elle donc assumer ses actes en lui permettant d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Ne serait-pas la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser ? Et puis, s'il en venait à la force, voulait-elle en subir les violencees ? Ne valait-il pas mieux qu'elle supporte les assauts sexuels, au risque de se sentir humiliée et sale, au lieu de recevoir coups et blessures ? Finalement, son choix se résumait qu'à un seul, choisir, comme au temps des attaques de diligence, entre « la bourse ou la vie », et le sien était vite fait.

En tout cas, son corps fit ce choix. Il l'abandonna, devenant mou, répondant robotiquement aux gestes de Kiba. En effet, ce dernier avait déjà commencé à lui dévorer le cou d'une manière des plus brutales. Ses mains s'aventuraient avec brusquerie, sans aucune douceur, sous ses vêtements. Tout n'était que violence dans chaque caresse, chaque tentative de lui faire vivre la sensualité. Chacun de ses mouvements la réconfortait dans sa résignation. La jeune femme avait choisi la vie, quitte à ne rien ressentir, ni joie, ni plaisir, et à prier qu'il en termine vite pour la laisser en paix. Alors que son harceleur lui avait déjà enlevé le haut, ce dernier s'attaqua à la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Sentant soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle réalisa qu'il tentait de lui enlever son masque tout en l'embrassant et la forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement pour lui, dans leur précédente altercation, les attaches s'étaient emmêlées à ses cheveux, rendant pratiquement impossible la manœuvre. Frustré, Kiba tira dessus si fort qu'une plainte douloureuse sortie de la bouche de sa proie. Ne désirant tout de même pas la torturer, il cessa sans réaliser qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à libérer le visage de celle-ci de sa protection. Et puis, une chose lui importait un peu plus.

L'obligeant à s'agenouiller, il défit son pantalon, libéra son phallus déjà dressé et le lui présenta sans aucune gêne. Voir ce… cette chose…, juste devant sa bouche, la jeune femme ressentit une terrible envie de vomir qu'elle en recula instinctivement. Malheureusement pour elle, son invité la rattrapa et des deux mains l'obligea à se présenter à nouveau devant son érection. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'il voulait, une fellation, une gâterie, une sucette, une turlutte. Enfin qu'importe quel nom on donnait à cet acte, il désirait qu'elle le suce pour avoir un plaisir égoïste. Encore pousser par son instinct de survie et dans le but d'en finir au plus vite, elle abdiqua en ouvrant la bouche, prête à l'accueillir. Peut-être que si elle l'amenait jusqu'à l'éjaculation, il en aura assez et partira. Il était extrêmement rare d'avoir deux érections d'affilé après avoir bu autant d'alcool. Alors qu'elle allait sentir ce « bout de viande » dans sa bouche, une voix masculine se fit entendre du couloir extérieur, juste devant sa porte.

« - Tamaki ?! »

A ce prénom, Kiba se figea net. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas celle qu'il connaissait. Il priait n'importe quel dieu pour avoir mal entendu. Et puis, il existait bien d'autres femmes portant le même nom. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme réussit à se reculer, la honte comme compagne, mais surtout, un énorme soulagement dans le cœur. Complètement étrangère à l'Inuzuka, elle était loin d'imager le regard horrifié qu'il arborait maintenant. Ayant baissé les yeux vers elle, il avait découvert la terrible vérité. A genoux devant lui, se trouvait, à moitié révéler, le visage de la personne qui l'aidait dans ses études, celle qu'il s'était promis de laisser tranquille tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était trop concentrée sur la voix qui lui parvenait de plus en plus fort pour se rendre compte qu'il s'empressait de remonter son pantalon et de l'attacher.

« -Tu es là ? Pourquoi ta porte n'était pas fermée ? Ce n'est pas…»

Etant rentré, le nouveau visiteur ne put finir sa phrase tellement il fut choqué. Le temps se figea laissant le temps à l'Inuzuka de l'identifier. Debout, se trouvait le videur du club libertin, le fameux Kento, selon lui un des amants de Tamaki. Pourquoi il était venu celui-là ? Il voulait se la taper ? Alors que Kiba rageait dans son coin, le dit Kento avait un peu de mal à sortir de sa sidération. Devant lui, se déroulait une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Au début, un peu gêné d'avoir surpris et interrompu Tamaki dans son intimité, le rouge lui vint au joues. Il allait s'excuser quand la vision d'une larme sur sa joue transforma son rougissement d'embarras en une colère écarlate. La peur de le voir faire demi-tour et la laisser là, seule face à son assaillant, l'avait submergée tellement que ses émotions s'étaient libérées d'un coup. Comprenant la situation en une fraction de seconde, son sauveur allait se jeter sur Kiba que celui-ci ne le lui en laissa pas le temps. Ayant senti le danger dans le changement de regard, passant de l'étonnement en rage froide, il s'était précipité en avant. Le bousculant pour libérer le passage, il s'enfuit à toute jambe, au risque de se rompre le cou en trébuchant dans les escaliers. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était suivi par un lion en colère, prêt à le tuer. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. A tous les coups, ce mec n'avait pas supporté devoir passer après lui. Il avait atteint la rue qu'il l'entendait encore.

« - Reviens ici salaud, que je te règle ton compte ! »

Mais peine perdue, Kiba s'était déjà enfoui loin de l'immeuble. Comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper à moins de continuer à lui courir après, Kento s'arrêta en le menaçant de lui faire la peau s'il revenait dans le coin. De plus, il avait une chose plus urgente à faire. Rebroussant son chemin, il revint vers l'appartement de Tamaki aussi rapidement que possible. Là, il la retrouva en pleurs, toujours agenouillée. Doucement, il l'aida à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le canapé-lit. L'enlaçant doucement, il la berça comme si elle était une petite fille, attendant qu'elle se calme avant de l'assaillir de questions. Les deux protagonistes ne savaient pas combien de temps cela dura, mais les sanglots commencèrent à se tarir. Bientôt, la jeune femme finit par s'en dormir sur l'épaule de son sauveur. Comprenant qu'il n'aura pas de réponses tout de suite, Kento l'allongea et la recouvrit d'une couverture avant d'installer par terre un matelas gonflable trouvé dans le débarras. Se couchant dessus, il se laissa emporter dans un demi-sommeil, toujours aux aguets au moindre bruit. Ainsi, il entendit l'agitation et les murmures angoissées de Tamaki. Ayant très mal dormi, il fut le premier levé et entreprit de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle dormait encore.

Malgré ses précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit, l'étroitesse du studio ne l'aida pas dans son dessin. En plus, ayant été à la boulangerie au coin de la rue, l'odeur des croissants frais titilla les narines de Tamaki qui sortit doucement de son sommeil. Se frottant les yeux, la bouche pâteuse, elle se dressa sur ses avant-bras. Pour le moment, elle n'arriva pas encore à prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. En plus, un mal de tête impossible cognait dans sa boîte crânienne qu'elle en ferma les yeux, une main sur la tempe. Ouvrant les yeux, sans savoir comment, un verre et une aspirine apparurent devant elle. Voyant Kento au bout de cette main salvatrice, elle lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement. Après s'être assise, elle prit le traitement se souvenant petit à petit des événements de la veille. Se rappelant l'inconnu, elle se mit à trembler et sans crier gare, se précipita dans sa minuscule salle de bain. Bientôt, son sauveur entendit l'eau coulée, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait, faire son possible pour effacer toutes traces sur elle. Il ne savait pas si cela marchait, mais si cela lui faisait du bien, ce n'était pas lui qui allait la contredire. Au bout de quelques minutes, vêtue d'une nouvelle tenue, Tamaki réapparut et s'installa sur une des chaises entourant sa petite table de cuisine. Prenant le café que Kento lui tendait, elle commença à profiter de ce petit-déjeuner. Un silence bienveillant régna avant que ce dernier perdit patience.

« - Tu crois que tu te sens assez bien pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

-…

\- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, se résigna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te forcer.

\- Et moi, je sais que tu meurs d'envi de m'assommer de questions. Je te connais pour savoir que tu vas revenir à la charge.

\- Je veux juste t'aider.

\- Je sais.

\- Me parler te fera peut-être du bien. Je te promets de ne rien raconter aux parents sans ton accord.

\- Promis jugé ? Une promesse inviolable d'un frère à une sœur ? Je te préviens, si tu ne la tiens pas, je pense qu'ils seront contents d'apprendre quelques anecdotes embarrassantes sur toi.

\- Promis, » blêmit Kento, bien qu'il ne comptait pas manquer à sa parole.

Hésitant quand même un peu, Tamaki mit un peu de temps pour se décider, mais face au regard bienveillant sur elle, elle se décida à tout lui raconter. Elle finit son récit repliée sur sa chaise, tremblante, en attente du verdict. Celui-ci se matérialisera par un Kento se levant brutalement, au point que sa chaise était sur le point de tomber, et arpentant le studio de long en large. La colère sortait de chacun de ses pores que personne n'aurait osé l'arrêter. Oui, il était furieux contre ce sale type qui avait osé lui faire du mal. Il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir hésité à rendre visite à Tamaki quand il l'avait entendue rentrer si tard. Habitant dans le studio juste en face du sien, il était souvent critiqué pour son côté surprotecteur. Il n'avait pas voulu donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Puis, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait pris quand la porte de la jeune femme lui avait paru mal fermée. Il s'en voulut d'avoir perdu du temps en divagations avec lui-même, mais il s'en voulait aussi de ressentir de la colère contre elle. Il ne désirait pas l'être, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« - Mais à quoi tu pensais en dansant avec autant de gestes ambigus et en l'invitant à rentrer chez toi ?

-…

\- Je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu de ne pas le faire, surtout en boîte de nuit et en y sortant. Alcoolisés, ces dragueurs à la noix ne savent pas tenir leur quéquette en place et sont prêts à frapper père et mère pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je l'avais prévenu comme tu me l'avais conseillée. D'habitude, ça marche. En général, le mec s'en va dès qu'il a compris qu'il n'y aura rien de plus entre nous… Là, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il l'avait compris.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'autoriser à rentrer.

\- Mais je voulais le remercier de m'avoir raccompagnée,… et je me sentais bien avec lui. Il avait l'air gentil. J'ai cru que peut-être cela aurait pu se transformer en une belle relation.

\- Regarde où ton naïf romantique t'a mené, s'énerva un peu plus Kento. Quand je pense que tu as cédé. A croire que c'est ce que tu cherchais au final avec ton cinéma et ta façon de t'habiller. De toute façon, tu l'aurais bien cherché. C'est en partie de ta faute. »

Il regretta à l'instant même ses paroles, surtout face au visage défait et bleime de Tamaki. La reprise des larmes inondant de nouveau les joues de celle-ci lui brisa le cœur. Il le fut encore plus quand elle le repoussa quand il voulut l'enlacer pour se faire pardonner et la réconforter. Encore une fois, il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle retrouve son calme.

« - Tu as raison, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots, acceptant enfin de se réfugier entre ses bras. Je dois assumer ma connerie, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas cédé parce que j'en avais envi. J'avais peur qu'il me frappe et me viole brutalement. Il faut que tu me crois.

-Je te crois, je te crois, lui assura tout de suite Kento. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. C'est à cause de la colère. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Excuse-moi, mais promets-moi de ne plus aller en boîte de nuit pendant quelque temps et de ne plus faire cette bêtise.

\- Promis, lui fit-elle. Merci d'être là.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te soutiendrais si tu décides de porter plainte. Si tu veux, je t'y accompagnerai. En tout cas, moi, je t'encourage à le faire.»

Un temps silencieux suivit, mais il était loin d'être serein. Porter plainte, s'interrogea Tamaki. Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose ? Elle était incapable d'identifier l'homme de la veille à cause du marsque, mais surtout elle avait tellement honte de l'avoir invité chez elle. La culpabilité la rongeait. N'avait-elle pas récolté ce qu'elle avait semé ? Les événements de la veille empoisonnaient littéralement l'esprit, la faisant trembler horriblement dans les bras de son sauveur. Ce dernier tentait par tous les moyens de la rassurer par des caresses dans son dos et en lui murmurant des encouragements.

« - Pourquoi ? Recommença la jeune femme. Dis-moi pourquoi les hommes pensent qu'un non veut dire oui ? Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi prompt à nous croire bonne à ouvrir les cuisses dès qu'on s'habille un peu court et qu'on se montre sensuelles ? N'avons-nous pas le droit de changer d'avis à la dernière minute ? Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous de faire attention ?

-Parce que nous sommes cons, » lui répondit Kento.

Ce fut son unique réponse. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, car il l'ignorait lui-même. Etait-ce à cause de leur éducation, à cause de l'image que la société renvoyait des relations entre les hommes et les femmes ? Il ne peut que rester là, à l'écouter et à la soutenir, se promettant de rester auprès d'elle le temps qu'il faudra.

Pendant ce temps, au sein d'un parc, une silhouette masculine était complètement avachie sur un banc. Sa respiration laissait vite deviner que la personne était endormie. Au vu de ses habits froissés, mais surtout à l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui émanait de lui, tout faisait supposer qu'un sans-abri se trouvait là. Son état le faisait tant supposer que les mères interdisaient à leurs enfants de s'approcher et que les personnes âgées le regardaient avec désapprobation, mais la plupart des passants marchait dans la plus totale indifférence à son sort. Un bras replié sur son visage, cachant ses yeux clos, montrait bien que tout était fait pour que la lumière ne le sorte de son sommeil. Malheureusement pour le dormeur, toutes les manœuvres se montraient vaines. Le soleil était déterminé à le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Ce fut dans un grognement d'agacement que Morphée quitta ce gaillard. Libérant son visage, il cligna des yeux, alors que des triangles rouges se découvraient et qu'un masque en forme de chien tomba au sol au moment où il s'assit sur son lit de fortune.

Se massant les tempes en attendant que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité, Kiba tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Son crâne sonnait comme si des marteaux s'en servaient comme une enclume. Quelle soirée, ne pouvait-il que penser. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver à dormir dehors, sur un banc. Et pour couronner le tout, il découvrit que quelqu'un avait profité de son inconscience pour lui voler son portefeuille et son portable. Il n'avait donc plus les moyens de se payer un taxi ou d'appeler quelqu'un à la rescousse. En plus, il avait du mal à se souvenir des événements de la veille. C'était plutôt vague. Il se rappelait avoir passé la soirée avec une fille, s'être rendu chez elle où il avait dû un peu plus user de son charme que d'habitude, et qu'au moment où tout allait débuter, avoir été interrompu par un type, surement le petit-ami. Il se revoyait courir afin de s'échapper et après avoir trouvé un parc pour se reposer, s'y être assoupi. A part ça, plus rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du visage de sa conquête ou d'autre chose. Encore une fois, il était tombé sur une fille facile, prête à tromper son copain. C'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il avait abouti dans les brumes de ses souvenirs. Enfin, pour le moment, il lui fallait trouver assez de force pour rejoindre à pied sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Heureusement que ses clés étaient encore au fin fond de son blouson. Dans son malheur, sa bonne étoile continua pourtant à briller et se matérialisa dans la personne de Shino.

Ayant désiré passer du temps avec son père, ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation de Kiba à le suivre en boîte de nuit. Il avait même eu la surprise de dîner en compagnie d'Anna et de Tsume, son paternel les ayant croisées dans l'après-midi et leur avait offert de les rejoindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elles avaient accepté, mais au final, la soirée avait été agréable. Cela avait été à la fois gênant et marrant d'entendre la mère de son meilleur ami vociférer contre ce dernier à cause de son manque d'amour filial. Il préférait courir la gueuse plutôt que rester en famille comme lui. Shino en avait rougi un peu alors qu'Anna en avait rigolé. En tout cas, le jeune homme soupçonnait son père de désirer se rapprocher de la famille Inuzuka et plus particulièrement de la matriarche de la famille. Pas que cela le dérangeait, mais c'était bizarre de penser qu'un jour, il se retrouverait être le demi-frère de Kiba par mariage. Enfin pour l'heure, il entreprit de porter secours à celui-ci qu'il avait vu traîner des pieds sur le trottoir. Il avait vite deviné comment s'était finie la soirée de son acolyte. Lui-même en voiture, il lui proposa de monter pour le conduise jusqu'à la sienne, enfin après un arrêt chez lui pour qu'il se débarbouille et change de vêtements.

Ne voulant pas tomber sur sa mère et ainsi éviter les remontrances maternelles, le maître d'Akamaru le supplia de le conduire plutôt en sa maison. Il pouvait lui prêter sa salle de bain, un t-shirt et un pantalon le temps qu'il règle ses affaires. Ce que l'Aburame accepta. Le trajet se déroula par la suite en silence, ce qui était étrange de la part de Kiba qui ne ratait jamais un moment pour se vanter de ses coups d'un soir. Sa discrétion légendaire oblige, Shino ne demanda rien. Arriver chez lui, son père heureusement absent, et après une bonne douche, il lui conseilla d'appeler sa banque pour faire bloquer sa carte bancaire et ensuite aller à la gendarmerie pour signaler le vol de ses papiers. Au moins avec le procès-verbal, il pourra faire jouer son assurance auprès de son opérateur pour avoir un nouveau téléphone après avoir bloqué le précédent. Kiba le remercia et s'exécuta, mais hésita d'aller à la gendarmerie. Il préféra prendre le temps de la réflexion avant de s'y rendre. Il ne désirait pas trop raconter sa soirée à un inconnu. Shino n'insista pas, mais le mit en garde une dernière fois.

« - Si tu veux payer les amendes et les crimes d'un type qui aura piqué ton identité, c'est ton problème après tout. »

Cette phrase eut raison de la résistance de l'Inuzuka qui reconnut la justesse de son ami. Et puis, il n'était pas obligé de raconter tous les détails, notamment ceux avec la fille. Il se résigna à aller signaler le vol, mais pas tout de suite. Il devait déjà récupérer sa voiture et affronter sa dragonne de mère. A son arrivée à son domicile, accueilli par un Akamaru tout fou de le revoir, ce qu'il avait prédit arriva. Tsume était plus qu'en colère de le voir rentrer que maintenant. Encore une fois, elle s'était imaginée le pire, le voir mourant dans un caniveau. Commença alors le bis répétitat du laïus maternel. Et comme d'habitude, Kiba la laissa parler sans vraiment l'écouter, trainant des pieds pour rejoindre son havre de paix, sa chambre.

« - Ne crois pas que j'ignore d'où tu sors jeune homme. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Et ce n'est pas en portant les vêtements de Shino que tu pourras m'avoir. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui. Lui, au moins, fait passer sa famille avant ses petits besoins personnels. Lui, au moins, se comporte en vrai fils et non en un étranger qui squatte une chambre gratuitement. Shibi peut être fier de lui. Moi…

Entendre ses paroles fut la goutte de trop pour Kiba qui ne put en rester là et faire la sourde oreille. Il la coupa violemment.

\- Tu sais, si je te fais si honte que ça, je n'ai qu'à me barrer. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de cette maison toute pourrie… Tu n'auras qu'à me remplacer en adoptant Shino, vu qu'il est dix fois mieux que moi, ou mieux, épouse son père et fais toi de nouveau trahir. »

A peine ses mots sortis de sa bouche qu'une douleur vive lui chauffa la joue. Sa mère venait de lever la main sur lui, le giflant avec force. Cette insulte avait été de trop pour elle. Regrettait-elle son geste ? Non, la rage se lisait dans son regard. Elle ne laisserait personne l'humilier ainsi, et encore moins son propre enfant. Il fallait qu'il apprenne le respect qui lui faisait visiblement défaut. Malheureusement, c'était peine perdu. La colère était devenue la maîtresse de leur échange. S'en suivit ainsi une dispute avec cris et fracas. Tous deux se postillonnaient des reproches au visage de l'autre. Aucun n'écoutait les arguments de l'autre, pensant être dans son bon droit. Attirée par le bruit, Anna tenta bien de calmer le jeu, mais en vain. Le point de non retour fut franchi quand dans un ras le bol, Kiba abandonna son idée de rejoindre sa chambre. En rage, il prit Akamaru sous le bras et repartit comme il était venu. Montant dans son véhicule et prenant la direction du centre ville, il s'enfuit loin de sa mère. Cette dernière pesta face à cette attitude inacceptable à ses yeux. Sa fille, par contre, souffla désespérée d'un tel tournant.

« - Mais quel ingrat, vociféra Tsume. Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui.

-Maman.

\- Quoi ?! Reconnait qu'il dépasse les bornes. Il veut qu'on le traite en adulte, mais il fait tout le contraire de se comporter comme tel. On dirait un adolescent en pleine puberté. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coutait de passer une soirée avec nous et nos amis ? Rien ! Il a préféré se mettre dans les ennuis.

\- Il y va un peu fort, reconnut Anna. Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû le comparer à Shino. Tu sais très bien que Kiba est très complexé par ça. Il s'est senti rejeter par toi et te l'a fait payer à son tour.

-…

\- Il essaie de le cacher, mais il n'a pas beaucoup confiance en lui. Je crois que jouer les durs le rassure, mais c'est vrai que ça le dessert plus qu'autre chose. En l'affrontant aussi frontalement, tu l'as braqué et maintenant, il est parti je ne sais où.

-Je…, commença Tsume en réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire. J'étais si inquiète que la colère l'a emporté. Je ne sais plus comment réagir avec lui. Je pensais que sa mésaventure à l'hôpital l'aurait fait réfléchir, mais c'est tout le contraire.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu lâches prises et tu le laisses faire ses propres erreurs.

\- Une part de moi sait que tu as raison, qu'il faut que j'arrête de le materner comme on l'a toujours fait, mais… Mais, si ses erreurs l'emmènent à dépasser la ligne rouge et à l'envoyer en prison, je n'arriverai pas à me le pardonner… Je ne veux pas de ça pour lui. »

A peine prononcer ces mots, Tsume s'écroula dans les bras de sa fille, en pleurs, la peur au ventre de perdre son fils, de ne plus compter pour lui. C'était vrai que Shino et Kiba étaient tous les deux des créatures de la nuit, aimant batifoler à droite et à gauche, mais l'Aburame le faisait avec une telle maturité qu'il savait où mettre le curseur, quand il fallait se laisser aller, et quand il fallait redevenir sérieux. Son cadet se lançait là-dedans à corps abattu, comme un assoiffé, comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose, comme s'il voulait dominer les femmes pour se sentir puissant. Elle n'était pas forcément contre son mode de vie, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais la façon dont il voyait vivre ce choix lui faisait craindre le pire. Elle savait qu'un jour, la chance tournera et qu'il allait en payer le prix. Comment faire maintenant pour rabibocher les choses avec lui et lui faire entendre raison ?

Alors que deux âmes essayaient de trouver du réconfort, le responsable de tant de peine était arrivé au centre ville. Ayant garé sa voiture, il était maintenant entrain de marcher sans vraiment de but, Akamaru sur ses talons. Il ressassait son entretien avec sa mère. Une part de lui était triste et se sermonnait d'avoir agi ainsi, mais surtout d'avoir sorti de telle horreur. Tsume ne le méritait pas. Malheureusement, une autre partie de lui disait le contraire et qu'elle était fatiguée de le voir être traité comme un gamin. Puis il pensa à Shino. Une pointe de jalousie lui refroidit le cœur. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle le comparer à son meilleur ami ? Il n'était pas lui et ne le sera jamais. C'était trop demandé d'être reconnu comme étant Kiba Inuzuka. Certes, il avait d'innombrables défauts, comme tout le monde, mais aussi des qualités. Cependant, personne ne faisait l'effort de les voir, à part… A part son compagnon de toujours, Shino. En fin de compte, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ce dernier d'être celui qu'il était. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa mère le préférait à lui. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Il n'aimait pas être en conflit avec elle, mais il refusait de plier l'échine. Elle l'avait blessé.

En tout cas, ne sachant pas trop comment, il se retrouva devant la gendarmerie. Penser à Shino avait surement guidé ses pas jusqu'à ce bâtiment. Se souvenant qu'il avait des démarches à y faire, il y entra et, accueilli par un agent, raconta sa mésaventure de la veille. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une expérience qu'il gardera en mémoire tellement son interlocuteur avait été morne. Si au moins cela avait été une charmante gendarmette, ce temps aurait eu le mérite d'être un peu plus plaisant. Cette obligation remplie, il était sur le perron qu'il vit Tamaki s'avancer vers la porte de cette maison de loi. A cette vue, une soudaine angoisse naquit en lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé et le cœur tambourinant fort dans la poitrine. Une goutte glacée glissa le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Mais pourquoi une telle réaction ?


End file.
